


The Ice Class

by Sanctuarygirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Background Heavy/Medic - Freeform, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating, Death, Discussion, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gore, I only know English forgive me, Ice, Implied Engie/Pyro, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presents as female, Respawn, Romantic Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Some angst, Talk of past issues, Tension, This will be long, Traumatic Experience, bit of a horror, i take liberty as i see fit, in universe death, long work, non binary character, not explicit, past relationship, realistic compared to game, scout/oc - Freeform, uses she/her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 205,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuarygirl/pseuds/Sanctuarygirl
Summary: One base, ten members, what could go wrong?It was meant to be just a job to keep her hidden, it turned into so much more than a hiding place, rather it turned into something she'd never forget. She'd managed to find everything she'd been without for so long, love, home, family, it was almost too good to be true. Alas all good things must come to an end, even if it's for a short while.
Relationships: Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2)/Original Female Character(s) (Past), Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Original Female Character(s), Team/OC (Platonic)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Getting The Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! If you feel like finding me or want to let me know any issues find me on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tired-ice

The vast desert was dry and barren. The ride through Teufort New Mexico was a pain, especially on a motorcycle. It was the only means of transportation though, as Miss Pauling hadn't been able to score me a vehicle better suited for the trip. Whatever job she had waiting for me had better be worth it. The amount of damage done to my bike was moderate but the money wasted on the long three-state ride was painful to think about. Miss Pauling had contacted me about a week ago, talking about a job offer. Knowing our history and why we grew so far apart I was...skeptic to say the least. But the pay would be good and completely under the table. She clarified that this type of work wasn't exactly going to be legal, but that's all she could reveal at the time. I was given a week to think about my options. Either stay jobless and broke hiding from the government, or be employed, earning money, and still hiding from the government, but better. After the week-long think, I figured what the hell? What do I have to lose if I do take this gig? My life? Not that it was worth anything anyway. Once I replied to Pauling, I was given coordinates and was to head off on my way. Thus my three state journey began. New Mexico was empty, to say the least, and its people, while spread out, were all the same, brain dead. Not literally of course but they sure all sounded like it. I took the notion not to drink the water here, at least not the tap.  
The roar of my bike engine abruptly died while on a stretch of highway. Nothing was starting, I just filled it with gas and checked everything. There was nothing wrong with my bike, at least nothing I could see. Something wasn't right. I checked my locator and it too went wonky. The coordinates weren't showing up correctly nor were the screen dials working. I could hear static in the air, something was giving off a frequency, taking out anything electric. My bike, my locator, and more than likely, my cell phone. I walked the now stationary bike to the side of the road and pulled out my cell phone. It was off too, full charge but not at all working. The static noise was louder now. The faint hum of machinery could be heard. I looked out to the vast land before me, very few telephone poles, not close enough to emit any noise. No exposed machinery, nothing visible to the naked eye. I shoved off my bike and kicked out its stand. I guess I'm dismantling it. I had just begun to take the wheel guards off when the static abruptly stopped and the engine roared to life. I jumped back, yanking my hands away from the finger grinders. That could have cost me my hands. I stood up and looked around. Not a soul in sight. What was that? A malfunctioning piece of machinery? A leftover transmitter? Whatever it was it better not meet me, else it wants its cords on the outside rather than the inside. 

I'm threatening a piece of machinery, I am going crazy. 

I checked my phone and locator and they were back up and running too, the locator in the middle of calibrating. I checked my phone and pulled up Pauling's number. The dial tone rang a few times before a voice answered.

"Hey Ice, everything alright?" She asked softly, sounding tired. I sighed into the phone and pulled the goggles from my eyes with my left hand.

"No, not really Pauling. Something out here is interfering with anything and everything electrical. It almost cost me my hands." She was silent for a moment before tapping on a keyboard could be heard. 

"Oh yeah, you disappeared off the map for a few minutes. That would be the electronic pulser, it's meant to disrupt any electric or tracking device, you're close to the base." I shook my head and chuckled into the speaker. 

"Would have liked to know that before I went sticking my hands in my bike to see what the hell was wrong." She sucked her teeth and I could practically see her cringe. 

"Yeah, that should have been something I warned you about. About how close are you to the base?" 

"What base? I'm seeing a highway, barren land, and a break in the road. There a path I should be seeing?" I asked looking for anything sticking out. 

"Can you hear any static? The closer you are the more you'll hear it, your hearing has always been amazingly good. Not everyone can hear the hum of cameras." Ah, the world wasn't hearing the noise as I was. Had anyone been with me they'd think I was losing it, not completely untrue. I looked around slowly pulling the burner phone from my ear. I listened intently, stopping my breath for a brief moment. Up another few feet and to the right it's the loudest. 

"Yeah, Pauling I can hear static noise, up a few feet and to the right?" I asked, wanting confirmation.

"You've got it, I'll be waiting for you at the opening, pull up to the cliff wall as close as you can."

"Aye Aye Captain." And with that, I clicked the phone off and stuffed it back into my pocket. I hopped back on my bike and kicked the stand up and after revving it a few times, I took off a couple more feet before taking a small right. The machinery hum was loudest here, even over the purr of my bike I could hear white noise. I pulled up to the wall as close as I could and waited. I turned the key and shut off my bike. In just a moment the sound of a click was heard and the cliff wall in front of me rolled up, and the plants and life fell backward, revealing another pathway. In the center of that pathway, was Miss Pauling herself. 

"Hey Ice, glad you could make it. pull on through." I hopped off my bike and pushed it on through the fake scenery. The click sounded again and the scenery popped right back into place. Ending with the cliff scene rolling back down. I followed miss Pauling down the pathway to an old western looking base. The large sign had the letters "Red" in big bolden white, the sign itself in the shape of a bomb. She stepped up onto a porch and turned to me. I put down the kickstand of my bike and stood in front of her.  
"I'm so glad you took up my offer, I couldn't think of a better person to take up this position." She smiled a friendly smile and I just nodded back, thanking her for the opportunity in the first place. she then began to explain the next steps in finalizing this contract. All aspects of the job would be explained, I'd sign some paperwork, and I'd meet the team. From now on, however, I would have limited contact with the outside world. I still had a chance to turn back, with a few bruises that is. The second I set foot on the base I wasn’t to leave without a few memories missing. She looked at me for a moment and stepped aside, arm outstretched beside her, signaling to join her. No going back. I smirked and walked up the small porch stairs and stopped beside her. 

“After you.” She scoffed and mocked in a high pitch tone

“Oh what a gentleman!” She sniggered and opened the door for both of us. I shook my head and followed after her, knowing full well this side of her rarely shows. It had been far too long. She began down a long corridor passing smaller roos that branched left and right. We passed what looked to be a large common room and began up a set of stairs. I could only assume we were going to an office or conference room. "The team will need to get used to you as well as you to them, but if there is any type of problem between you and them that you feel is more serious do not hesitate to tell me. Speaking of..." She paused in the center of the hallway, turning to face me. "Do you still go by-"

"Mae, but spelled, M A E instead of Y. Makes it more, I don't know, neutral." I cut her off. I wasn't one to tell people everything about myself. The team doesn't have to know anything I don't want them to. "Will it be a problem that I'm not a man?" I questioned sternly. Pauling only shook her head 'no' and continued forward. 

"Names are not of importance here, you refer to each other's classes instead of first names. Keeps it professional, less personal." 

"That why you called me Ice?" 

"We already have an Engineer, couldn't call you that. I know Ice isn't your class but it's another name. you can deal with specifics later." I nodded along with her, keeping a pace behind her. Soon enough we came to another corridor, shorter this time with a room at the end. She pressed on as I followed in silence. "The paperwork will take a bit of time but it's nothing compared to your old job, and you won't be the secretary this time." I snorted as she pushed the door to the room open. Inside the room was a large conference table with nine chairs. The room contained a projector, a large round table with ten chairs, corkboard, and a few separate filing cabinets. While not cluttered it was certainly in disarray, like the people who used the room didn't care to place everything back into functioning order. Pauling grabbed a chair and sat and I did the same across from her. Only now did I notice the room was windowless, makes sense, a room for a confidential conversation. Slowly Pauling pushed the thick manila envelope she'd been carrying towards me. I opened it and began to pick through the papers, most of it being my background information and that of the like. Some of the information in the folder was surprising, to say the least. They had so much dirt on my life, some of which I fought so hard to hide. There were the standard contracts if signing away your freedom for anonymity was standard. Then came the last card. It was small but it had my photo, name, and class on it as well as height and weight. Gender was only put as N/A. I smiled lightly, glad she had remembered. While others may have not accepted the gender-or lack thereof- she had taken the news in stride, not even skipping a beat. "The card is to make sure the information is current, specifically the height and weight. Have you grown taller since school?" She smirked playfully. While professional, she was having fun. I scowled at her, mumbling under my breath. 

"You've got an inch on me tops," I smirked, she only chuckled. 

"Try again, I'm 5'5"." I sputtered. So much for the same height. I sighed and looked down at the card in my hands, 'estimated height: 5'4".' 

"You're off by two inches, I barely make five-three." she took the card from me and crossed it out writing 'Approx: 5'2.9".’ Bitch. "Weights wrong too, gained since schoolyard days, 235lbs." She paused her scribbling and looked me up and down. 

"There's no way, you do not look it." I laughed aloud. 

"I've got good genes, an hourglass figure, and a good amount of muscle to fat ratio. I just carry it well." She chortled and wrote down my weight as told. 

"Eyes? Hair color? age?"

"Hazel, dark brown, and do you really need to know?" 

"Unless you want a surprise birthday every month yes." I snorted in reply. 

"Younger than you." 

"And shorter."

"I can still back out y'know."  
She sputtered a bit before placing the card down as well as handing me the pen in her hand. The contracts of greater importance were placed in front of me. The first was the privacy agreement, everything in the base stays in the base, limited contact to those outside the base, and very minimal vacation outside. Any information shared here was to stay within the walls unless authorized by the Administrator. On top of that, any and all gear would be supplied to me through the use of the company as opposed to using one's gear. To minimize the use of contraband items I suppose. There was also privacy stuff concerning doctor's information. I would not be allowed to hide any health conditions of the like, the team doctor would have to know every little condition and I will be monitored routinely. Great, a doctor poking around my body can also use any past records given. 

"I know it's a lot but it's very easy rules and regulations concerning privacy. The only one I know that is touchy is the doctor's subject but I have already run the possibility of your employment by the team's doctor. He understands the situation and is willing to only put your birth-assigned gender when absolutely necessary." I nodded and began to sign where I needed to. One more contract to sign and I would meet the team I will be working with. I stopped briefly and looked down at my attire, perhaps I should have dressed better. Combat boots, baggy pants, a sleeveless black turtleneck, a bulky maroon jacket, fingerless bike gloves, and a black face mask seemed to be a bit casual for such a meeting. Not to mention I still have my riding goggles on my head. I must have looked like a mess, short choppy hair pushed to cover the right eye, wild from riding helmetless for three states. I looked...unprofessional. That's just the impression I needed to send to my co-workers. Reading my mind Miss Pauling placed her hand down in my line of sight. 

"You don't need to worry about the way you look, everyone around here wears something unusual, though it's almost always part of their uniform. Your's is already in your assigned room as well as the few possessions you sent." She explained softly.  
I stared at her for a short minute before asking If the team knew there would be a new recruit. Her face twisted from confusion, realization, then horror in less than a few seconds. I chuckled and grabbed her arm as she shot up from her chair. "Nothing In the box I sent you reveals what kind of person I am, no sentimental items. And all of my garments are in my carry on bag. I've lived with men before, telling them no snooping won't stop them." She sighed and sat back down. I went back to signing and for the rest of the time, we sat in silence, the sound of papers being shuffled being the only noise.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Yo who's bike is that?" Scout yelled out to Demoman and Soldier, who were playing cards at the center table of the rec. room. He hadn't seen the owner of the bike pull in let alone leave it there. 

"That's the wee lad's bike, saw 'im come in with Miss Pauling." Demo slurred, slamming a card down on the table. Scout did a double-take.  
"Wait a guy? Miss Pauling had a guy with her?" Scout questioned the two men. getting loud for a brief moment. "I mean-oh yeah?" Trying to play it cool he pulled up a chair and sat in it backward. "What'd he look like?" Demo shrugged and took a long swig of his beer. Soldier playing his hand haphazardly. 

"A small maggot, smaller than you! I have yet to see such a smaller man up close!" Soldier hollered next to scout’s ear, scout flinching. 

"Aye, shorter, stocky, and head to toe in black." The Scotsman nodded after finishing off his beer, then immediately grabbing another one. Scout huffed and asked to be dealt in. Guess he'd have to see this guy for himself. Miss Pauling wouldn't just bring guys around the base, not unless...

"Were we gettin' any new teammates?" Scout asked after a moment of silence. The three looked at each other and abandoned their game of cards, scrambling for the door. The three squeezed through the door all at once and stumbled into the kitchen, startling the rest of their team. 

"What's gotten into y'all? Y'all act as if you've forgotten your mother's birthdays." Engineer commented with a chuckle, he'd been making dinner. Heavy sat at the table next to Medic conversing about the newspaper in front of them, Pyro eavesdropping beside them. On the opposite side of the table seated next to each other were sniper and spy, who took to watching the group of three stumble into the kitchen like a group of drunk ducks. 

"Did you forget the arrival of a new recruit?" Spy asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. Scout only huffed out a brief "Screw you," before taking his seat opposite to Heavy, across from Spy. Of course, he'd forgotten, not like it was announced a few weeks ago that they would be getting another teammate. Demo took his seat next to sniper and Soldier next to him. Engie was still at the stove cooking what looked to be fried chicken, which by all accounts was fine. The least bit of normalcy before everything gets turned upside down was a nice comfort for Scout. He soon began chatting with his teammates about the rumored tenth member before the kitchen doors were pushed open from the hallway. Standing in the doorway was Miss Pauling, and next to her was an equally tall man with lopsided hair, dressed head to toe in all black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Team meet the Scientist. Your new teammate and tenth class member." Miss Pauling cheered with a smile on her face. She was happy, to say the least. "Now I know we had a few incidents here recently due to sabotage and even some civilian interference but the scientist here will be a wonderful asset to our team here at Red." She turned to me, pushing her glasses up on her face. "As per rules we refer to everyone by their class, by the stove is Engineer," the man in the hard hat waved with a smile. "The one in the ball cap is Scout," He only nodded with a frown. "Next to him is Heavy and Medic, Medic is the team's Doctor," They too greeted me with smiles and waves. "The one with the gas mask is Pyro," Pyro then proceeded to clap and make what I assumed to be happy noises under his mask. "Across the table is Soldier, Demoman, and sniper," They each nodded respectfully at the mention of their names, Soldier standing in a salute. "And Spy is...not next to sniper for some reason." She looked around for 'Spy' as did the others at the table. 

"He was just here, bein' all smug..." Scout pouted. I felt the air behind me shift, I could feel body heat. I turned quickly, grabbing the culprit behind me. I could feel fabric beneath my hand and twisted it, though I couldn't see him I sure felt him there. He appeared after a few seconds, his arm twisted into a painful position, he was holding himself still making sure not to make his situation worse. 

"Scientist, this is Spy." Miss Pauling spoke after a brief silence. I looked to her, then the rest of the room, then back to her, she nodded and I released my grip on the man. He stood back nursing his arm. 

"A pleasure I'm sure." His accent was thick, french in origin. I quietly let out an apology, one he proceeded to ignore and walk back to the table to take his seat. The rest of the team had differing expressions. Apart from Pyro and Scout, everyone had some form of a smirk on their face, either in cockiness or amusement. 

"I'm sure I will like working with Y'all, as Pauling said I'm the Scientist, I specifically deal with glaciology. I hope we all can get along." I spoke stiffly, not used to working on such a big team. There was a pause then a large group greeting. They weren't at all hostile save for Spy and Scout, who hadn't stopped frowning since I walked in. 

"Pull up a chair kid, the chicken's just 'bout done." The Engineer said with a smile turned back to face the hot stove. 

"Not yet Engie, I have to show them their room." Pauling interrupted before walking through the kitchen to another doorway. 'Engie' nodded with a quick glance of playfulness said to hurry up or it'll all be gone. I nodded at him and quickly followed after Miss Pauling, my shoes making loud thuds across the wooden floor. 

"Engie?" I asked once out of earshot of the kitchen. 

"That's short for engineer, they'll probably give you a nickname too, considering Scientist is a bit long on the battlefield." She replied continuing forward. We passed a few doorways and came to a split, the left-wing was medical and supply rooms, the right was the dorms and other rec rooms specific to each class. I would be getting my own lab as well as a separate room unit. It would be further from the other dorms but it was for a good reason. "They'll get curious no doubt, but the specifics of your science should deter them. I definitely remember the frozen rat incident." She said cringing. 

"I only meant to freeze a single rat!" I defended.

"And yet you managed to uncover an entire rat colony in the school wall." she retorted. I let out a laugh. We soon came to a staircase, and up the staircase was my room. It wasn't large by any stretch, but it definitely wasn't small. It had a decent-sized single bed and nightstand along with a matching dresser and desk. In the center of the room was a large crate and on top of that crate was the box I sent. The room had a single window next to the bed. You could see most of the base from it, though that was soon to change. "So all the machinery needed to keep your room cold is in the large crate as well as your uniform and weapons," Pauling explained, handing me the key. "They're bound to be curious why you're so far apart from them but you don't have to say anything you don't want to." She reassured me. "Oh! And as per request, you're the only one with a separate bathroom." she walked into the room and opened the door across from the bed on the far wall. It was a small white bathroom with a standing shower. I sighed in relief, at least I wouldn't have to shower communally. 

"Thanks for this gig Pauling, I know I fucked up in the past-" She shushed me. 

"We both fucked up, but we can make amends now, at least I hope." She smiled shyly. I nodded and began out towards the kitchen, Pauling following behind me. "After today you won't be hearing from me much, just when there are contracts for you really." I hummed in response. 

"You don't get any days off?" I asked, tilting my head. 

"Yeah, I get a day off a year." I sputtered and stopped walking. 

"A day? a single day? What do you even do?"  
She thought for a moment before answering "Sleep." I shook my head at her. Little miss workaholic. 

"You haven't changed have you?" She only chuckled in reply. We made it to the kitchen and I went to sit in the chair furthest from Spy and Scout who were engaged in some bickering fight. Miss Pauling looked to a clock on the wall. 

"Well, it's about time I head back to the administrator. Scientist, your bike will have to be moved into the garage or transported to your lab, till next time boys." She waved good-bye to everyone and everyone, whether they were in conversation or not said goodbye back to her. She took a glance at me before disappearing down the hallway. I was now at the mercy of team Red. There was some chatter but for the most part, it was quiet. Once the sound of a motorbike was heard leaving the base did the noise kick up. Everyone began to talk and laugh at once as if they all just got a joke told five minutes ago. I smiled in confusion. 

"You'll have to excuse us, son, we all try n' be on our best behavior 'round the lady." Engineer spoke through laughs. I chuckled in response and relaxed into the atmosphere. Dinner was served and each member dug in, save for Pyro who opted to leave the room to eat. I pulled down my mask and began to eat as I would at home, sloppy. 

"AY uh scientist was it? what's the bandana for?" Scout asked across the table with his mouth full. I swallowed my food and explained it was for when I ride. 

"I only wear it when I ride the same with my goggles, never believed in helmets." I quipped. Soldier scoffed aloud and began to rant about his helmet protecting his head and keeping him going. 

"It doesn't seem to keep you from losing brain cells though does it?" Spy quipped at him, the table erupting in laughter. I too laughed, trying not to choke on the chicken. Though it was breaded differently it sure reminded me of home. I noticed I hadn't gotten a drink and began to get up for the fridge when beer was set down in front of me. They were being passed out by Demo, though he was keeping a better brand to himself. I nodded thanks and cracked it open. The rest of the night was filled with small conversations and questions regarding my role in the team.  
The talk eventually ended and it was time to clean up. Their rule was whoever cooks next cleans the previous night's dishes. Since Engineer cooked it was Scout's turn to wash. He sucked his teeth and slowly made his way to the sink where dishes were soon to pile up. I stood up and offered to help gather and try the dishes so that they'd get done faster but my offer seemed to make him upset as he snapped an "I got it, don't need ya help!" I felt a bit taken back but thought nothing of it as everyone else headed for the adjoining rec room. When I didn't follow Demo turned to address me. 

"Oi lad, ain't ye comin'?" I shook my head and turned to head to my room.

"Y'all go on n' relax, I've got to unpack." He nodded and went ahead without me, case of beer in hand. Before I made it to the hallways the Medic stopped me. 

"Vould you like some help with unpacking? I have to update the medi-gun and respawner for the upcoming missions and vould like to as soon as possible." I agreed, only because he already knew of my situation and I felt he wasn't a threat. Yet. With a nod, we began up the stairs to my room, unbeknownst to us we were being followed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your room is much farther than all of ours," Medic commented. I nodded and began up the stairs. 

"Just means it'll take me longer to get out is all," I replied quietly. He hummed and for a moment I thought I heard a third set of footsteps. I didn't see anyone behind him but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. I let Medic go ahead of me for a moment, if anyone was tailing me I would feel them. No body heat, no one's behind us. Stupid paranoia. 

"Are you alright?" Medic asked from atop the stairs. I nodded and finished climbing. We continued into my room and I made a beeline for the box in the center of the room. The large crate held the machinery and the smaller box sitting on top of hit held a toolbox, some old books, and a single skeleton key. I took out the toolbox and set it on the floor. Medic stood behind me, looking about the room. I pulled a crowbar out of the toolbox and began to open the large crate. "If you don't mind me asking," Medic began. "Why is your crate so large? My medical equipment never came in such large crates." I huffed for a moment, struggling with one of the nails in the crate.

"Did you see my past records?" I asked wiping sweat from my brow. It's getting too hot for this. He hummed beside me, helping me with the stubborn nail. "Then you know my tolerance levels are strange compared to the average persons." We got the crate open and out fell different tubings and mechanical parts along with another box. The box I could only assume held my uniform and weapons. I ignored it for now and started pulling out the mechanical stuff and got to work. "Due to an incident in my childhood, I can no longer tolerate heat, to a certain degree anyway. For me, I typically begin to get irritated around 68-72 degrees Fahrenheit." I sat on the ground criss-cross, Medic following. I handed him some tubing and a screwdriver. The screws were already in place. "Temperatures above that I begin to physically hurt, then around 90-100 degrees I can no longer function, mentally or physically." He paused for a moment looking at me. 

"And they said it was a tolerance issue? I must run some tests!" I shook my head at his eagerness. 

"You can try, they did every test they could think of, there's no underlying condition that relates to this intolerance. So the only conclusion was the accident." He went back to screwing in screws as I switched from tubing to one of the small air conditioning units. 

"What was this accident?" He asked quietly. I didn't answer right away, aware of the possible threats that lie in telling the truth. 

"Let's just say falling into a frozen lake normally kills people."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly and quietly Spy crept behind their medic and new recruit, hoping to get some sort of information on them. After a set of misplaced steps, Scientist whipped around, listening. Spy stopped all movement, Scientist let Medic pass them up the stairs, and then after a tense silence, they continued up the stairs. Spy followed after them, leaving enough space between him and the two other mercs. The kid was good, he'd give them that. Sensing him there in the kitchen was one thing, but to sense him out here was different. As if they were using different senses. When they entered the room he didn't dare follow. If he'd gotten any closer he'd be found out. So he slipped next to the doorframe, the wall hiding him. He could hear their conversation as well as the sound of a crate opening, 

"Let's just say falling into a frozen lake normally kills people."  
Now that piqued his interest. A frozen lake somehow changes your biological tolerance? That was certainly something to look into. 

"Oh, now I must absolutely run some tests! Vhat are the tubes for?" Medic could be heard shuffling in place like he couldn't sit still. 

"They are to attach to the air conditioning units, they even distribute the cold air through the holes poked throughout them. I would have just had the units, but focused streams of air tend to be colder." More shuffling then the sound of a saw, they were making holes in the room. The kid needed cold air to stay functional, they needed it at all times or at least most of the time. Did Miss Pauling happen to leave their file? He wondered. Spy had found that this would be a good time to leave as the noise would drown out the conversation as well as his footsteps. Just as he was about to leave, Scientist asked a question.  
"What's up with that scout guy? Not welcoming to newbies?" Medic sighed loudly and could be heard dropping screws. 

"Uh no, he's just upset at the attention you were getting from miss Pauling. He has quite the crush." 

"I guess he couldn't tell."

"You hide your form very well, but no he couldn't. He believes there is competition for Miss Pauling's affection." Scientist snorted in response. 

"Affection? As if! Pauling's never shown anyone affection outright. Besides we have history." 

"That's what he's upset about it seems." The room then fell quiet, the sound of screws into the ceiling could be heard every now and again.  
When the saw sounded, Spy took his leave. He had something valuable now, but looking into the scientist's past meant looking into Miss Pauling's. That was something he didn't wish to be caught doing. As small as she was, she was intimidating. Miss Pauling takes care of all the dirty work after their mission and then some. She walks through life as she hadn't been killing and hurrying bodies for most of her career. He'd have to tread lightly, make sure not to uncover anything on Miss Pauling. By this point, he had made it back to the kitchen where Scout was still doing the dishes. Spy walked up beside him, lighting a cigarette.  
"Upset over the new recruit are we?" Scout scoffed out a low 'go to hell' before finishing up the dishes. He was going to walk out when spy laid a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned and caught the hand. "you'll warm up to them soon enough." Spy said snatching his hand from Scouts. Something in his tone pissed Scout off, as Scout turned tail and went out the front door into the night.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stupid Spy, Stupid scientist, stupid miss pauling..no okay not that last one." He spoke aloud to the night as he threw his baseball at the concrete wall in front of him. He'd been trying this whole time to get to know Miss Pauling, maybe take her on a date, and this guy! This guy shows up from nowhere, looking like a teen punk's wet dream, all close to Pauling, getting smiles from her. Scout threw his ball harder at the wall, making it ricochet off the wall and back towards the base. "Aw, crap..." He followed after it groggily. Only when It rolled to a halt did he pick it up, nearly hitting his head on a motorcycle on the way down. The thing was older, trashy lookin', but at the same time, it wasn't a normal cycle. The more he looked at it the more homemade it looked. 'Guess he built himself.' Scout scoffed loudly before lightly kicking it. He hadn't meant for it to fall over but that's what it did, the bags on the sides falling off when it hit the ground. "Oh shit!" Scout hurried to pick it back up and fixed the kickstand. It didn't look damaged but he still had to attach the bags back on the sides. The first one attached to the bike easily, but the second one gave him trouble. The zipper got caught on his wrapped hands and he pulled at it harshly, the bag flying open.  
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." The words fling out faster than he could think them. Without thinking he gathered the fallen items and began to stuff them into the bag, only stopping when a clasp got snagged on his wraps. In his hands, snagged on his wraps, was a black bra. He sat puzzled for a moment, the bra looked way too big to be Miss Pauling's, not that he'd ever looked at her chest, but he could guess. It had to be scientists. He opened the bag again to look through the rest of the items and sure enough, more undergarments. Scout pondered for a moment, garments in his hands. Either the scientist was into some shit or...  
"Oh shit."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you for your help Medic, this got done a lot faster with an extra set of hands," I spoke truthfully. I had put it together before by myself and it was hell. Medic nodded in response and began to exit the room, waving his hand in a 'follow me' motion. Understanding him I quickly trailed behind him. 

"There are many tests I wish to perform, I must, however, restrain myself from going overboard." He commented aloud. 

"yeah about that, what kind of tests?" I questioned.

"Oh for now it vill be just the usual health check-up as vell as giving your heart an upgrade." 

"Upgrade?" I asked as we passed through the medbay doors. 

"Oh yes, the equipment ve use will only work with another of its kind, so ve must upgrade your heart." He spoke with confidence, if not pride. I hummed as I followed him into the sterile room, it was a larger operating room with a few medicine cabinets on the far sidewall as well as a few gurneys and beds. In the center, however, was an examination/operating table. There was a door to the left with a nameplate on the front. His office I would wager. There was a small corner with a curtain track, a cabinet, and a mirror. Meant for changing into those cursed hospital gowns. Looking to the ceiling I could see the different medical-grade lamps as well as what looked to be feathers on one of the rafters. Medic paused at the examination table and faced me. "Ve should start as soon as possible if you'd please," He said gesturing to the corner where the curtain was. I sighed and went to change. 

"I can keep my pants on yes?" I asked just to make sure we weren't dealing with my legs or other regions. 

"Oh ja, but face the gown backwards, I must have access to your chest cavity." I pulled the curtain closed and did what he asked. The room was cool as I pulled off my large maroon jacket, it was soothing, at least I know I won't be melting. I pulled the gown on as he said and tied the front loosely. I then pulled back the curtain and met Medic at the table, who, by this point, changed into his own set of clothing. A doctor's coat and red rubber gloves adorned his figure, completing the doctor look. Before he just looked like a professor, what with his white button-up n' tie underneath a sweater vest. He gestured to the table and I tried to hop on it. Damn my short stature. He chuckled at my struggle before pulling out one of those step things from the bottom of the table. Fucking tall asshole. Once atop the table, I was instructed to lay back while he gathered the proper instruments. I laid back and looked to the ceiling where my eyes met a white dove above me. He was looking at me with a curious head tilt, I mimicked him. He was white with faint pink stains on his body. Must have gotten into something he shouldn't have. I didn't worry too much about the thing as Medic grabbed my attention when he pulled a cart beside the table. On it were different medical tools, including a needle. I tense quickly and looked away. Oh, I was never good with needles, no matter how many times I've been through it I can never handle it. Medic must have noticed because he paused his movements. 

"Something ze matter?" when I didn't answer right away he stepped in front of the cart, blocking my view of the needles. I relaxed significantly now they were out of my peripherals. "Ah Trypanophobia. A common reaction to hypodermic needles. I assure you it is for your own good. The procedure will be incredibly painful othervise." I didn't look at him at first but slowly turned my head to him, avoiding eye contact. 

"Do you maybe have a stress item? Or squishy cloth?" I had to hold onto something to distract myself. Otherwise, I will hyperventilate and pass out. He shook his head and suggested I just squeeze my balled-up jacket I left in the corner. I agreed and went to grab it. When I came back to the table, the cart was in full view but no needles could be seen. Hopping back on to the table was easier this time due to the stepping stool. I laid back and began to squeeze my jacket. 

"Now ze procedure will take a vhile but I vill try to be quick." I nodded at his words as he untied the loose gown and positioned it out of the way of the center of my torso. He was kind enough to let the gown cover my breasts. A bra would have made this less awkward but harder to get through. 

"Just let me know when you're gonna bring out that damn needle," I spoke through grit teeth. This was going to be hell. He hummed in response as he began sterilizing my chest. The stuff he used was cold and it managed to send a shiver down my spine. My nerves are certainly on edge. He put away the cotton ball he was cleaning with and let me know he was about to use the needle. I quickly looked to the ceiling, once again making eye contact with the dove above me. He hadn't moved from his perch, staring down at me. I could feel his Medic's hand on the center of my chest and the familiar steel of the needle. My breathing increased as did my squeezing of the jacket. There was the pain of a needle and then burning. Whatever he was using hurt at first then faded. I didn't feel him pull the needle out. 

"Zat vasn't so hard now vas it?" He taunted lightly. I grumbled in response and let go of the jacket, dropping it to the floor. I only looked down when I could hear the thump of the needle being disposed of. Medic gently massaged the spot where the needle entered and waited for a brief moment before walking away and coming back with a large overhanging piece of machinery. It looked like a minigun but less deadly. "Zis is zhe medi-gun, on its full function it vould keep you alive on zhe battlefield, healing large, lethal vounds." He meddled with the dials on the side and brought it closer to me, pointing it at my chest. "here in zhe operating room, however, it vill keep you alive without ze need of IV drips." With a flip of the switch the gun started up and a red stream flowed out and connected to me. It felt warm. I glanced down at my glove covered hands and my suspicions were correct. This warmth wasn't painful. Like it was welcomed by my body. I laid my head back and waited on the doctor to do this thing. He picked up a scalpel and on the count of three began to slice open my chest.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scout couldn't help the panic he felt trying to stuff all those garments back into the bag they fell out of. He couldn't be seen digging through Scientist's things. Especially now knowing scientist weren't who he thought he was. He knew how girls got over their underwear, she'd have his head or worse his balls on a stick. He quickly zipped up the bag and attached it back to the bike. He was just about to book it back inside when he heard the faint sound of thunder. It was going to rain for the first time in a while and he was just going to leave her clothes out here? Scout debated for a moment before cursing himself. He ran back down the porch and began to pull the bike towards Engie's garage. He wouldn't voluntarily look through someone else's belongings, not unless they contained something of mechanical interest, right? Scout knelt down and shoved the garage door open enough for him to slip under and close it again. He quickly grabbed the chain on the side of the garage door and hauled it open, locking it in place when there was enough space to get the bike and himself through. He went back to the bike and rolled it through, being careful not to knock the bags on the side off again. Engie wouldn't mind the bike being there until scientist could move it to their own lab or space. The bags however were likely to pique someone's interest. Scout kicked out the bike's kickstand and grabbed the two duffle bags. He might as well bring them in, he'll probably get a talking to about moving the bike without permission anyways. He made his way back to the porch and up the steps, being aware of the extra weight in his hands. He lugged one of the bags onto his shoulder and made off in the direction of the dorms. 

Scout didn't really think about the fact they may be further from the rest of the team. He thought maybe she'd been given a room with a lock at best, but it seemed scientist made some requests. When he made it to the top of the stairs he noticed how particularly cold it felt. It was strange considering the rest of the base has a cooling system, but nothing this strong. With his teeth chattering, Scout proceeded to knock on the door, his knuckles coming away with a thin layer of frost. "Oh dat ain't right." Without thinking he pushed open the door and was hit with freezing air. He could see his breath now, the air was way colder than it was from outside the door. He took note of the piping on the walls leading to four units. That's the culprit alright. He took a few steps into the room looking around slowly. It was smaller than his and Pyro's shared dorm and after a glance around Scout sucked his teeth. She managed to get her own bathroom. The booming roar of thunder sounded and he turned to look at the window, eyes widening slightly. The entire window was frosted over from the inside, so much so you couldn't see through the window. He walked to the window slowly, dropping the bags on the way. Upon approaching the window he wiped the thin layer of frost away and saw rain hitting the window. While considerably weird, Scout hadn't felt that the freezing room was up there on his list of weird shit to happen on the base.  
Slowly he backed away from the window, not bothering to turn from it quite yet. Scout's breath hitched when he felt a blade at his lower back. 

"What are you doing here?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I said," I pressed the icicle harder into Scout's back. He slowly put his hands up in a surrender gesture. “What are you doing here?”

"It was gonna rain, so i-i brought your stuff in," He was nervous surely. I pulled the icicle away from his back and ordered him to face me. When he did he gulped loudly. I know I didn't look great. After getting an implant attached to my heart and feeling the anesthetic wearing off, pain was all I could feel. I wasn't happy seeing my door open when I got to the stairs, nor was I happy to see Scout lurking about in my room. It finally reached its correct temperature of thirty degrees, frost was almost everything. It felt like heaven compared to my pain-filled body.  
"Thank you," I let my expression soften. "And my bike?" Scout nodded his head behind him. 

"I didn't know if y-ya had a lab er somethin' for yourself, so I put it in engie's g-garage for the t-time bein'." He stuttered out. He was visibly shaking. I sighed and reached into the bag I knew held my sweaters and tossed him a green one. He hastily put it on and wrapped his arms around himself. The extra clothing helped in gaining some warmth. 

"I do have a lab, but I'd rather move it tomorrow when I've recovered fully." I wasn't going to let my guard down entirely but I moved to let him pass. When he didn't move I tilted my head in confusion. 

"Is that an icicle?" He asked, staring at my hands. in the moment of aggression I hadn't even pulled out a proper blade, only fabricated an icicle stand-in. I nodded and raised it to my eye level. He was about five-ten so he was about a head taller than me. Even in his hunched position, he was still a bit taller. I focused on the icicle and within a second it shattered and fell to the ground in flakes of soft snow. If flies could survive in the room, Scout would be catching them. His jaw practically touched the floor. He laughed in awe and let out a small 'cool' in comment. He didn't seem particularly worried about the cold now. "Is that part of what you do? The team's gonna love ya girly!" He exclaimed a smile evident on his face. It only took a second, however, to wipe it off. I had created another icicle, sharper this time, and pointed it just underneath his chin. He froze in shock, keeping his eyes on me. 

"What did you say?"  
He coughed lightly and put his hands back up into surrender pose. 

"I said girly, I uh.." he shifted on his feet. "When I was trying to move your stuff my wraps, they uh got stuck on ya bags. I accidentally opened it and saw your things.." He spoke sheepishly, his face heating up along with a small voice crack. He coughed again to hide it. I frowned and pushed the icicle against his skin. 

"Who'd you tell?" 

"W-what? no-nobody I swear! Came straight here! I didn't mean to, honest!" I searched his face for any sign of lying, but his eyes were too full of shock and fear, he couldn't have been. 

"Don't tell anyone," I spat. "I don't want anyone else to know." 

"W-why not? a girl can fight just as much as a man, hell look at Miss Pauling." Scout retorted. 

"It isn't about that. I've got people after me and changing my legal gender on everything helping in hiding." It may have partially been about social stigma considering that's why I'm running, but the finer details matter later. "If any information gets out about me being here, about me helping a band of mercenaries we could all go down." 

"They'll all find out about ya eventually, we're all smart guys." The sound of an explosion and the yells of laughter followed. "Most of us." I sighed and shook my head. 

"I know they will, it's only a matter of time I'm sure." I took the icicle away from his throat and backed up a step. Scout visibly relaxed and took a deep breath. After a brief moment of recovery, he stretched out his hand in a polite way of greeting another person. 

"I know we met earlier but uh, I was pretty rude, figured I uh, try again." He said slowly rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. "So uh, I'm Scout, glad to 'ave on the team." I looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it. 

"I'm the scientist, but it's easier to call me Ice. I'm glad to be working with you." My voice was monotone but I could feel a hint of a smile on my face. His lips twitched into a lopsided smile as he retracted his hand. His teeth began to chatter again, his lips now turning a purplish-blue. "You may wanna go on n' get out, go rest by a fireplace or the stove or somethin'. Before you freeze your nuts off." I nodded my head at my closed door. Scout nodded quickly and hurried to the door, brushing past me. Before he opened it he turned to face me. 

"I won't tell like ya asked, but uh, I'm here if you need to like, I don't know, talk about it..." I huffed lightly and turned my back to him. 

"Thank you, Scout, now git." I heard the turning of the handle and footsteps, then the door closed. His footsteps retreated down the hall and faded away slowly. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew. But I would be prepared for it, and hopefully, I would be prepared when They find me. I may not have been running for long, but they weren't going to stop until I was found, rules of humanity be damned. I'd be prepared, I have to be.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scout shivered in front of the now lit fireplace, a blanket draped over his form. Periodically he would warm his hands, but would soon retract them to his body. He pulled the sweater up to cover his neck and chin before freezing slightly. The sweater smelt...flowery. That was to be expected from women's clothing, it just hadn't crossed his mind that it would smell like that. He inhaled slowly, steadying his breathing. Sniffing clothing was weird, he decided and pulled it away from his face before placing it back. He wouldn't admit it but he liked the scent of blossoms. His shivering stopped but the nippy cold was still there as he laid down next to the fire, falling asleep.


	2. She Sure Is Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find that lab....

Darkness surrounded me, my vision was blurry but I could make out the break in the ice, the moon, and the face of someone I loved above me. This memory haunts me. Every night it's the same memory, the night I fell through the frozen lake, the night I should have died. I could feel myself thrashing in the water, my limbs burning cold. I gasped for air but water filled my lungs. I was drowning and terrified. I reached out to the moon and-  
I gasped awake. Every inch of me is trembling but not from the cold. This feeling of terror should have been familiar to me, but it managed to shake me to my very core every time. What a cruel fate to have been dealt. Sighing I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Due to Scout's mishap last night, my garments would have to be washed again. I stood and began to look for something to wear. After a bit of thought, I figured it would be better to tell the team that I am, biologically, female. I never cared whether or not people called me he or she, I find I often prefer they, and I'm hoping they can agree to use they/them instead of she. So instead of going for my baggy clothing, I reached for a form-fitting red blouse with puffy sleeves and a high waisted pair of pants that got slim around the legs. I made sure that my form said "Woman", so form-fitted clothing it was. That also meant not binding down my chest. I put on one of my more supportive bras and after staring at myself in the mirror, I decided my hair could be brushed out better than what it had been. I brushed it till it was smooth and in one piece rather than choppy. I wish I hadn't cut it myself. I then pulled out some old eyeliner and made small thin wings, accentuating my eyes. no need for anything more than that, battlefield, and all that. The weather forecast says cooler temperatures due to last night's rain, as well as calling for more storms. That meant I wouldn't have to wear my cooling jacket all day. I pulled on my combat boots and grabbed my room key, heading out the door and locking it behind me.   
I made my way down the hallway passing by the dorms and all was silent. Hopefully, they were all gathered in the kitchen, it would make things much easier. I rounded the corner and could hear chatter from the kitchen. The closer I got the louder it was, sounded like they were all arguing about something.

"Who in the great country of America eats fake bacon?!" Soldier yelled aloud holding up a packet of turkey bacon. All around the room the guys were divided, people could eat what they want and the only valid form of bacon was full pork. Great my dietary options were being debated on loudly at seven in the morning. I leaned onto the door frame, arms crossed, and waited for the chatter to die down a little. The arguing got louder for a moment before my turkey bacon got launched across the room towards the trash can, it was swiftly intercepted by Medic who exclaimed something about some dietary options being better for the body than others. That's when I stepped into the room and walked straight to Medic and take the packet from him. He gave a little resistance before recognizing who I was and let go. The room was now silent. For the moment I ignored the stares and just went to the stove and cooked a few strips of turkey bacon. I could feel their stares all over my body, no one saying a word. The soft sounds of popping grease were the only noise other than the breathing of my co-workers. Once the strips were done, I put them on a paper towel to drain whatever grease was on them, then put them on a plate. With my back still to the room, I began to eat the hot bacon. 

"OOf hot! hot!" putting my plate on the counter, I raced to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water, downing a quarter of it. The room was still silent. I closed the bottle and placed it next to my plate and finally went to address the team. "I'm the person In the great country of America who eats fake bacon." The room was silent for another moment before Scout snorted, he attempted to hide his laughter but failed miserably. He was still wearing my sweater. The room after that relaxed significantly. I went back to eating my bacon and watching the guys as they ate their own breakfasts. 

"So is it okay that they all know then?" Scout asked as he passed me to get to the fridge. 

"Yeah it's fine, I thought 'bout what you said last night and figured it'd be easier if they all knew. You won't have to keep it secret so don't worry." I replied while chewing. He chuckled and moved the coffee maker back giving me space to hop up on the counter, which I did. I crossed my legs and rested my elbows on my knees while eating. "Besides y'all might be more helpful to me if y'all know anyhow." Scout nodded and was about to speak before being interrupted by Demo. 

"What are you two whisperin' 'bout over there?" Demo was seated furthest from the counter, and sat next to him was soldier. The room's attention turned to us and Scout cleared his throat awkwardly. I finished my last piece of bacon and placed the plate down next to me. I cleaned my throat calmly and began.

"As you all can clearly see, I am a woman. At first, I wasn't sure if I should keep it all from you or tell the truth but after a conversation with Scout I decided it was better y'all knew." The room nodded in agreement before Engie spoke up. 

"Why'd you hide it in the first place darlin'?' An understandable question. I took a deep breath before continuing. 

"I don't know why you are all here, why you have this job, but I have this job because I'm in hiding. I've got some pretty big people on my ass and this was the only option given to me." I shifted on the counter. "If they were to find me they could bring down half the country. Lying about my gender and name on official forms is how I've managed to scoot past the government so far. I would appreciate it if you consider using they/them when speaking about me around anyone outside of the base, but it's fine to use she when in base." The team all nodded in agreement with little to no resistance which I was happy about. The team went back to chatting about plenty of things sparking a few small arguments here and there. I just sat atop the counter and watched them, content with the situation.   
Scout was still next to me, his arms crossed as he watched the team goof off in front of him. "oh yeah! your sweater!" He exclaimed before trying to tug it off over his head. I stopped him quickly, telling him to keep it for right now. It fit him better than it did me. He chuckled and let out a soft 'if you say so' and leaned against the counter next to me, his shoulder touching my thigh. There was a comfortable silence between us, he kinda reminded me of someone I used to know. I zoned out for a while and only came back to when a loud crash sounded. I shook my head and looked for the source, Soldier was wrestling with demo over something, but it was enough to rally the guy's attention and some cheering. Scout ran towards the two jumping in yelling "DOG PILE!" After that, he got smushed by almost everyone. Sniper, Spy, Medic, and Heavy stayed out of it and poor engie got roped into it by an overly excited Pyro. I laughed aloud at the smushed faces of my colleagues, snorting between cackles. Those who weren't in the pile looked at me and began to laugh themselves, albeit quieter than me. It was a nice break from the constant loneliness I have felt from the last few months. It was nice to laugh with people again. Even though I've only been here for a day, I could tell I was absolutely going to enjoy working with this gaggle of goons every day. I hopped off the counter while the dog pile dispersed and began to clean up my mess. It was only right to clean up after yourself. Once I was done I looked out the window above the sink, staring at the clouds. It would rain soon but I hope that it would hold out long enough to get my bike from Engie's garage to my lab. I turned to the guys.  
"Hey, y'all? What's on the agenda today?" I asked the guys behind me, some of whom weren't listening. Spy began to light up a cigarette. 

"Due to the coming storms," he took a drag. "We are to focus on contracts instead of fighting the other team until it all blows over." I nodded and looked over my shoulder at the window. I guess I should go find my lab. I nodded to Spy and took my leave from the room. I could hear the team laughing amongst themselves and feel a pair of eyes watching me from afar. I took off towards my room and up the stairs. I took my key out and unlocked the door, the chill of the room not bothering me in the slightest. My thoughts wandered to that dove in Medic's infirmary, I sure hope he doesn't get let into others rooms. I wouldn't want him to get stuck in my room and freeze to death. I don't know what I'd do if I accidentally killed one of his doves, I don't even want to think about what he'd do if that happened. Somehow I think it would be a punishment worse than death. I left the door ajar while I rummaged through the crate that held the uniforms and weapons. I didn't bother to unpack it last night, so everything was still there. During Miss Pauling's explanation, she spoke of a lab and how it was hidden and there were no verbal instructions on where it was. It was meant to be a high-security lab with almost no way in or out, with a secure locking system and an overview of the base through the cameras. If anything it sounded like a second base hidden in the first base. Underneath my uniform was a small file. It wasn't like the large manila folders Pauling normally deals with, it was much smaller and only contained the map to the lab, my older studies I requested be transferred, and a few request sheets. I opened the folder and took out the map, the paper was laminated and stiff. Everything was labeled and it showed a path from my room to the lab, it was underneath Engie's lab funny enough. I closed the file and tucked it under my arm and left out the door, locking it on the way out. I followed the map down the stairs, past the kitchen, and rec. room, out the front porch, and across the yard to a garage where a bread truck was pulling out. 

"A bread truck?" I questioned to no one in particular. The truck slowly passed me and I could see Heavy was driving with Scout in the passenger seat. Heavy smiled at me while Scout, who was no longer wearing my sweater, waved enthusiastically. I waved and nodded at them as they drove away. I continued on into the garage, guess they were on their way to do their contract. In the garage was Engie, who was tinkering with some mechanical device, it was small and compact. Leaning against the table was Spy who was smoking once again. Whatever the device was it must have been his. I nodded at them and walked past to an empty corner. I looked down at the map and squinted at the tiny writing in the corner I was standing in. 'Peel back.' Peel back? I stepped away from the corner and stomped hard on the ground, concrete. I walked closer to the corner and stomped again. Concrete. 

"Whatcha doin' there Darlin'?" Engie said from behind me. I didn't answer and stood in the corner and stomped again. Duuung...metal. I immediately crouched down and picked at the corner, sure enough, the concrete there peeled back, it wasn't concrete at all. It was a faux flooring, made to blend in with the concrete. Beneath the faux flooring was a metal hatch with a lock and a fold in hand. The key I had for my room wasn't going to fit, but a thin stick would work perfectly. I pulled out the handle and created a thin icicle in my right hand. I heard the tinkering behind me stop altogether and I felt eyes on me. I put the icicle tip into the lock and jiggled it a bit. 'Click.' There we go. I destroyed the Icicle and pulled hard on the handle, the hatch came up easy. I heard footsteps behind me, one heavier than the other set. I grinned and gazed down into the abyss that was the chute. I pulled the map out again and looked for the bottom of the lab chute, 'Soft landing.' Okay so just jump. I put the map into the folder that was under my left arm and stood up. Spy and Engie then took turns looking into the hatch. "There's been a hatch 'ere this whole damn time?" Engie questioned, scratching his head. Spy shrugged and put his cigarette out against the concrete floor. 

"Step back y'all." They looked at me and stepped away from the corner. I took a few steps back myself and jogged forward, jumping straight into the chute.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two men stood watching the woman before them stand straight, take a deep breath, and without a word run and jump straight into the pit. In an instant, they both went from confusion to concern as she disappeared down into the dark entrance. It was far too dark to see the bottom if there was one. Both men rushed forward after her but stopped just short of the abyss. "Mon Dieu!" "Darlin'?!" All was silent for a moment and the men held their breath, then they heard the whir of an air-powered device. Laughing could be heard getting louder and louder, and up the chute came Scientist. She was floating on a strong gust of air. She rolled over, out of the air stream, and onto the floor beside the chute, laughing hysterically.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I couldn't help but laugh, on the way down the chute I considered the fact I may not have a landing at all but my doubts were put to rest when the motion sensored fan at the bottom turned on. It blew enough of an air current to soften the landing and I landed gently on the fan grate below me. After hearing my teammates cries of concern I tapped the grate twice with my foot and the fan turned on again but four times as strong as the first stream, forcing me upwards on the stream of air. Once far enough from the fan, that forceful stream changes to a breeze powerful enough to keep me floating in place. I laughed hard and rolled out of the stream and onto the floor in front of Spy and Engie. I could feel their confused and concerned stares as I laughed hysterically. I just couldn't help it. I began to snort loudly as my laugh devolved into a snorting fit and had to take deep breaths to stop the laughter. My core was beginning to hurt from laughing. It eventually quieted down to soft giggles. 

"Uh...Darlin'?" Engie asked before I burst out into broken snort-laughter once more. 

"Ju-*snort*Just gimme a second!" I managed to get out. After a small moment of calming myself down, I sat up, looking like a child who was sitting on the floor. Tears were down my cheeks and I knew I was flushed red. Oh boy, that was fun. I looked at them as I cradled my stomach. "The chute is designed to be an entrance and exit, there's a fan at the bottom that slows your decent." I chuckled lightly. "It's one hell of a ride on the way back up." They nodded slowly, staring me down. The folder I had under my arm was still there but bent up and the papers were shifted in the folder. I adjusted them and stood up next to the chute. "So," I faced them with my right hand on my hip, "Who wants a tour of my lab?" The looks of concern changed to one of slight fear. I walked to the chute and looked down at it. The lights that were in the walls were now on and you could see the bottom now. The two stood at about an arm's length from me and were very stiff. Guess they get their doubt before they perform reckless actions not after. 

"You're sure about the fan folle?" Spy asked slowly, eyeing me suspiciously. I nodded and gestured to the chute. 

"If y'all want I'll go down first and you can follow." They agreed to this and I jumped back down the chute, yahooing all the way down. I slowed and hit the bottom gently. There was a small hallway that led to a bulkhead door with a rotating dog lever. I yelled up the chute for the next one down. I could hear a faint 'yee-haw' and down came Engie. He stumbled a bit when he hit the bottom. 

"The physics of that work!" He exclaimed in glee. He yelled up the chute and stepped next to me. Spy then came flying down as well, he was more graceful in his landing but his suit was much more ruffled due to the air current. On the wall next to me was a small monitor with a set of buttons. The buttons were red and blue respectfully. The red had closed and the blue had open. I tapped my finger on the screen and the feed popped up. It was a camera view of Engie's lab, specifically the corner where the hatch was. I pressed the 'close' button and the three of us watched as the hatch closed itself slowly with a loud locking noise. The peeled back faux flooring fell back into place gently, as it was being propped up by the hatch. I turned to the bulkhead door and began to rotate the lever. The small window on the door was taller than me so I couldn't actually see into the room without being on my toes. From what I could see, however, there was nothing but pitch-black darkness. After a few rotations, The door popped open and a cool chill flowed out of the room. Like my room, my lab was meant to be kept cold, freezing even. I walked in first and the motion sensor lights came on, brightening up the large circular lab. On the left side was a large set of monitors with a computer underneath it, the cameras monitor probably. There was a round table and a set of chairs directly next to the computer. The center had raised flooring, meant for any testing/modeling of inventions. The right had a large science like set up with freezers, tubes, microscopes, and other equipment. There was a set of buttons on the all next to the bulkhead door we came through, labeled lights and bed. I pressed the bed button and a small hatch on the right side wall fell out, making a small bunk on the wall, complete with a pillow and sheet.   
The guys said nothing as they looked around the lab in quiet awe. It was nothing like Engie's garage, but it was mine. I walked to the round table and placed the folder down. "Enjoy the neatness while it lasts, next time you're down here, it probably won't be so clean." I joked at them. Engie chuckled behind me as he looked at the science equipment. Spy walked past me and stared up at the monitors. 

"The monitors, what are they for?" Spy asked, pointing at them with his thumb while his right arm was behind his back. 

"It shows an overview of the base, all the camera footage gets streamed to me as well as in the control room, in case of emergency I can see any threats from the safety of my lab," I explained to him while taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table. 

"And the temperature?" 

"You saw the icicle, what do you think?"   
He went silent in thought, making eye contact with me for a few moments. He blinked and turned his head away from me. I stared at him for a moment before lolling my head back to look at Engie. From my upside-down view of him I could see him tinkering with some of the machinery used for testing samples. I imagine he has some experience in the science field, considering they don't just let anyone become an engineer.   
"You must know then," Spy starts. 

"That you were listening in on me and medic's conversation? Yes." I lolled my head back forward and looked at Spy curiously. He didn't trust me, I could tell that much. "You ain't gotta sneak around for information on me, you could just ask." He stared at me intently. 

"Would you tell me if I asked?" I smirked at that. 

"No." I joked. He rolled his eyes. "Not right away anyway." I pushed out a chair opposite of me with my leg. "What do you wanna know?" Spy looked skeptically at the seat before sitting down. 

"What happens to a person when they fall into a frozen lake?" 

"They die."

"Then what happened to you?" I sighed and leaned forward, resting my right arm onto the table. 

"You really wanna know?" Spy mimicked me and leaned forward as well. 

"Yes." I could smell the scent of cigarette smoke and a faint cologne. 

I paused and shook my head leaning back. He leaned back, slower than me. "I was out on the lake with my brother, mind you, I was adopted." I let out a shaky breath. “One night in the winter we discovered a lake in the forest just outside the gates of the castle." Spy squinted his eyes, keeping silent. He crossed a leg over the other like a woman and lit another cigarette. "For weeks we played on the lake, it never once weakened beneath our weight. We had a playground all our own. Then during the last full moon of winter, the ice cracked. We didn't know what to do, so we ran for the bank. He made it, I didn't." Spy took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke out of his mouth slowly, most of it coming in my direction. I felt chilled as the secondhand smoke crossed over my nostrils. Marlboro. The good kind. 

"And yet here you are," Spy nodded at me. "Alive and kicking, albeit cold as a corpse." I chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. 

"He ran back to our father and alerted him about what happened, they swept the lake and found me at the bottom. They brought me up, ready to pronounce me dead when I began to gasp for air. I was alive, frozen to myself and cold as could be but I was alive. There were a few tests done to me but they couldn't figure out how I survived. They then said it was Khione, goddess of ice. That I was blessed. I wasn't so sure." I stretched out my right arm and faced my palm upwards. I concentrated and created a small ice crystal in the shape of a diamond. It hovered over my palm gently, reflecting light. Spy stared at my palm in awe, his cigarette hanging from his mouth loosely.   
I gestured to him with my left hand, beckoning him to give me his hand. He slowly stretched his arm out, his gloved palm faced upwards. I cradled his hand with my left and gently placed the ice crystal in the center of his palm. The crystal wouldn't melt if I didn't want it to. I let go of his hand and he retracted it, choosing to examine the crystal rather than stare me down. I took this moment to study his features, what could be seen through his mask anyways. He wasn't like a lot of the men I've met before. His features were prominent rather than subtle, his nose branched out rather than straight down or curved inwards. His jaw was angular but not so strongly as to where he looked blocky. He was handsome. Handsome and nosy. Bad combination. He looked up at me about to say something when an alarm rang out, 

"INTRUDER BLU SPY IN THE BASE!"


	3. Back Stabbin' Scumbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Blood, fighting, strangling.

With a few of the guys gone on contract we only had a few individuals to worry about.  
"I thought we weren't dealing with anyone today?" I yelled out to Engie who was setting up a sentry in front of a doorway. 

"Yeah well, damn spies never quit. Who knows what the man's thinkin' jus' watch yer back!" He yelled before throwing me a spare shotgun. He ran out further into the hallway setting up a dispenser close to Pyro, who was clearing the hallways. Spy had disappeared as soon as we got out of my lab, leaving me with engie and the others. While Heavy, Scout, Soldier, Demo and Medic were on contract Me, Sniper, Pyro, Spy and Engie were left to defend the base. Engie had given me a brief lowdown of Spy's ability to disguise himself as other members of our team, if we saw someone we knew wasn't on base we were to shoot. If it looked like a teammate but you weren't sure shoot anyways, just not a lethal shot.  
I was left alone to clear the hallways in search of sniper. He was the only one still on base. I checked each of the adjoining rooms from the doorway, one of them being the control room. After clearing the room I checked through the camera system, hoping to find Sniper or the Blu spy on Camera. Camera 1, nothing, camera 2, Pyro and Engie, Camera 3, nothing, camera 4, sniper digging through some fallen files. I used the joy-con attached to the keyboard to move the camera, getting a look at the room. A shape moved behind him, uncloaking and attacking Sniper. There was a brief struggle, where Sniper got a hit on Spy, our Spy. Sniper let Spy get a hit on him, proving he was the real deal. That meant the Blu spy was still running 'round. I heard quiet footsteps behind me. With my eyes on the other four members of the team, I knew it had to be him. My shotgun was resting on my lap, out of view of anyone behind me. I kept my eyes on the monitors, pretending to study them. The footsteps got closer and I could feel the air shift. The chair I was sitting in had a large backing, making it harder for a back stab, but it was still possible. I waited another few moments for something to move. It was then I felt hot breath to the left of me.  
Without a second thought I pulled the trigger of the shotgun in my lap, the hot metal burning my flesh slightly as it let out a loud *BANG*. The blast injured the Blu spy and sent him flying backwards. He was now uncloaked and on the ground, his knife a few inches out of his reach. The recoil of the shotgun, sent it off of my lap and onto the ground. I scrambled to the ground for my gun as he went for his blade. I just got to my gun when he grabbed a fist full of hair. He was standing over me, pulling my head back so he could look down at me. He laughed in a taunting manner. 

"Quite a shot you got on me girl, shame it has gone to waste." The BLU spy brought his blade up to my face, on my left cheek. From the level I was at, I was at his crotch. I took a breath and pressed my face against the blade quickly then shoving my head backwards into his crotch. He stumbled back, releasing my hair in the process. I turned quickly with the shotgun, cocking it, and pulled the trigger twice. The first shot caught his torso but the second missed. He cloaked again quickly and attempted to get behind me, each attempt failing as I could sense the shift in air and turn. I could hear footsteps down the hall now, they heard my shots. Distracted, I failed to notice him shift behind me until it was too late and he stabbed me in the gut. He managed to get me just above the belly-button, what he didn't do was pull the knife out when he pulled away, uncloaked. "You put up a good fight madam mademoiselle, but not good enough." I stumbled to the wall closest to the control room door, dropping the shotgun. The BLU spy took a step back from me, smirking in a shitty taunt. He kicked the shotgun out of my reach and waltzed to the door. He reached the door before I did and sealed it shut, preventing my team from getting to me. "I am going to enjoy cutting you to ribbons." He threatened, getting closer to me. All it took was one moment.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gunshot ran out through the base, then another then another before it went silent. The four remaining men, in groups of two, knew exactly what that meant. She'd found the spy. What was worrying was the lack of calling out the all clear. The two groups made a beeline in the direction of the shots and came across each other at a crossroads. It only took a moment before they heard the sickening sound of knife to gut coming from the control room down the hall. The men looked to each other before racing to the control room, getting there just in time for the door to be shut in their faces and locked. Through the door they could hear a faint taunt from the BLU spy, before all sound was drowned out by Pyro banging on the metal door. They had to get the damn thing open before he finished her off. The group were frantic, trying everything from brute force to melting the door, nothing worked. High security was high security for a reason. They could hear the sounds of a scuffle in between attempts opening the door. They assumed the worst.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The BLU spy crept closer to me, just in arms reach, he grabbed my chin roughly and stared at me. Banging sounded from the door signifying the team was trying to get in. That gave me just enough sound coverage to pull the spy's knife out and flip it in my hand, stabbing him in the chest. I just missed his heart by a few inches. He flinched back letting go of my chin and kneeing me in the new wound. I lurched forward, trying to cradle my stomach when I took a knee to the face. I fell backwards and watched as he yanked the knife out his chest and flung it to the ground past my head. He then climbed atop me and wrapped his hands around my throat, squeezing tightly. I tried prying his gloved hands from my throat but his grip was like steel. The sounds of various banging and curses began to get drowned out and I could only hear myself gasping for breath. I looked to his face, he was smiling a wicked grin, enjoying every moment of this. I tried clawing at his face, nothing I then reached above my head, looking for something to beat him with. I felt the handle of his flung blade and gripped it tight, my vision going blurry. With what little strength I had I swung it down into his neck and tore it out again, repeating the motion over and over again until he released my throat. He did and fell to the floor gurgling and trying to stop his bleeding wound. I felt air enter my lungs as a rush did a rush of adrenaline. With one hand he began to dig in his pocket, presumably for a gun. I saw the metal shine of a revolver and acted quickly, lunging forward. I swung the blade across his throat, ending him before he could pull the trigger on the revolver. He gurgled out cries of pain before slumping, lifeless on the cool linoleum flooring. His eyes were full of shock and anger for a single moment before they were empty and lifeless. I sat back on my knees, the knife still in my hands, I laughed in his dead fuckin' face.  
"Good enough for ya?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guys assumed the worst when they heard the sounds of a repeated stabbing. The squelching of blade and flesh was sickening. The room was silent, then the door clicked and opened. And standing triumphant in the doorway with a bloody knife in her hand and wild eyes, was Scientist. The four of them glanced behind her, spotting the now dead BLU spy slumped on the ground, evidence of his defeat sprayed everywhere. Their attention was brought back to scientist who took a single step forward before collapsing, they raced to catch her. She laid practically lifeless in Sniper's arms, coughing ferociously. She'd been stabbed, presumably punched, and strangled, the purple bruises were now forming around her throat. Thinking fast Engie began to erect a dispenser, hoping it would heal her before she lost consciousness. Once it was up Sniper crouched close to the dispenser, making sure not to smother the scientist. She continued to cough at a steady rate, gripping her torso tighter with every jolt to her lungs. The dispenser did it's job and healed her major wounds fast then aided in relieving the pressure on her airways. When she could finally breathe again she sighed loudly and closed her eyes, content with staying within reach of the warming stream of health the machine was replenishing. Sniper held her against him, watching as the dispenser healed the visible wound in her gut. That was going to leave a scar, he would know. The bruising around her throat wasn't gonna fade anytime soon either, that was gonna be there either until re-spawn or until they faded naturally. God knows how long that would take. The bloody spy managed to get her good, stabbed in the gut, cut cheek, bloody nose, bruised throat. You never would have expected her to come out victorious looking like that, and yet here she laid. Alive in his arms. One of the strongest Sheilas he'd bear witness to that's for damn sure.

"We should search 'em, see what it was he was after." Engie spoke after a minute. Sniper and Spy both nodded in agreement and walked into the control room. Sniper turned to Pyro who was just sitting watching Scientist. 

"Mate, think you could watch her, 'case she goes under?" Sniper asked his colleague. Pyro Stared into Sniper's face and did a mock salute then proceeded to make grabby hands at scientist. Sniper chucked and gently moved the Scientist into Pyro's arms, careful of her gut. Once he was sure Pyro had her, he got up to join Spy and Engie in the control room. 

"What was he after?" Spy wondered aloud while picking through the BLU spy's belongings. They had a few minutes tops before re-pawn kicked in and his body disappeared. They'd have to act fast. There was a disguise kit like his, the butterfly knife, a revolver, and a paper file. In the paper file was a blueprint. 

"The sentry upgrade prototype!" Engie exclaimed, looking over spy's shoulder. "I've been workin' on an upgraded sentry for a little over a while now, thought we could spring it on 'em during the next fight. They'll be expecting it now." Spy and engie looked towards the monitors, some camera feeds were cut, showing a black screen. "Aw hell." Engie said, gritting his teeth. Sniper joined them next to the body and examined his wounds, Sheila got 'im good. As he retracted his hand, the body faded in a blue cloud, only leaving red spatters on the floor. The only evidence he was ever there. Spy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Review the footage, see how he got in," he looked to the other two men in pause. "See if there's any footage of the control room." Sniper nodded wordlessly and took a seat at the keyboard. He hoped maybe he'd notice something off faster than Engie did, who was peering at the camera's over his shoulder. Spy stood behind them a few paces and took out a cigarette, lighting it quietly. Damn Blu's. 

"The guys are back y'all, let 'em know where to meet us." Engie nodded to Spy, to which Spy pressed the intercom button. 

"RED team to control room, and Medic, bring a gurney." From their view of the guys they could see each of them drop what they were doing and run towards the main part of the base.  
Scout was first in, tripping over fallen cabinets. The others followed closely behind him, taking note of the sentry's in the hallway. They had their weapons drawn but after seeing no one, not even bodies in the hallways they push forwards.  
When they came around the corner to the control room they were faced with a Pyro sitting next to a dispenser, cradling a bloody Scientist. She was awake and playing with a lighter given to her by Pyro. The closest to fire she could really get without feeling much pain. Though she was visibly awake, she seemed sluggish.  
"W-what the hell happened?" Scout yelled out. 

"In here!" was Spy's only response. The group looked between them and nodded, agreeing silently to leave Medic to tend to Scientist. 

"Welcome back y'all." Engie greeted the group, facing them. Sniper and Spy were still studying the footage. "A BLU spy managed to get into the base, Sci-" 

"Did he get away?!" Scout interrupted Engie, shoving in front of Heavy. Engie frowned at the boy as did almost everyone in the room. 

"No, he didn't as y'all'll see in the video," Engie said, gesturing to the footage Sniper just now managed to pull up. As expected, there were cameras in the control room, albeit hidden entirely. There were four angles suggesting there were cameras in all corners of the room. Sniper put the footage up on the largest monitor and sat back, the rest of the room behind him watching. They watched as Scientist entered the room, shotgun at the ready. She swept the room then sat at the computer, shotgun now stationed in her lap. There was brief movement behind her and the guys could physically see her stiffen. She felt him there, but how? Spy studied her form as she pretended to watch the monitors, tricking the BLU spy into getting closer to her. Due to her size and the chair size, he was forced to go to her left side rather than straight behind her. There was silence then all hell broke loose. In just a few seconds she managed to get a shot on him, break his hold on her, and then get another shot out before having to retreat to the wall.  
The guys would periodically let out comments of 'damn', 'shit,' or 'ouch.' They watched as she got stabbed, watched the BLU spy taunt her mercilessly, and watched as she ripped the blade from her torso and used it against the spy. None of them could say that was something they'd do, after all taking the blade out typically meant bleeding to death on the field. Scientist had gotten kneed in the face and was being strangled by the sonofabitch. The room tensed drastically as they watched their new teammate fight and gasp for air. She reached up past her head and managed to grab the discarded blade, swinging it down onto him. "OOof, that's gotta hurt," Scout quipped. Some of the guys, those who were not completely enthralled in the footage agreed with him. They watched as she sliced the BLU spy's throat, ending him before he could end her. 

"Good enough for ya?" Her voice though damaged was unwavering. She spat at the Spy and limped for the door, still holding the knife. It opened and then she collapsed into the arms of Sniper. The footage then showed the empty room until it was investigated moments ago. 

"Yeah he uh, he definitely didn't get away..." Scout uttered eyes not leaving the screen. Sniper let out a breath and sat back in the seat. The room was tense, though they were paid mercenaries, something about the wild eyes of the BLU spy made them all uneasy. He came here for a blueprint? So why try to take a life? Especially a woman's? What if she was just a nurse or secretary, was this Spy just going to kill and potentially torture the first person he came across? Before anyone else could comment, a motorbike came across the camera, Miss Pauling. A loud crash was heard as well as thunder, the storms the weather talked about were finally here huh. Great. Then another crash sounded and the lights blacked out all through the base. Fantastic.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The alarm was set off, outside of the field, on an off day. That meant someone was breaking the rules, purposefully or not. Miss Pauling gripped the handles of her motorbike tight, going far faster than the bike could handle. She'd never admit it but she was worried about how everything was going with RED and their new teammate. She hoped things were fine, she managed to convince herself that things were fine. Then the alarm sounded, 'BLU SPY IN THE BASE', she'd just sent all but five mercs on a contract away from base. Half of their people were gone, if a BLU spy can take out nine people on a good day who's to say they can't take out five? So without alerting the administrator, she left for the RED base, worry weighing down on her mind.  
The clouds in the sky were now black, storms were finally rolling in at their worst. Didn't help it was hurricane season and the gulf was only a state away. Lightning cracked across the sky and roaring thunder followed, rumbling across the land. Miss Pauling was still a few minutes out, and while it wasn't a problem to drive in the rain, it was a problem when lightning striked a nearby telephone pole and blasted it to pieces, sending shards all over the road. The local town would have people out here trying to fix that. With the pole down so close to base that meant loss of power for the RED base. Hopefully the reserves would kick in before long. When she pulled into the path leading to the base, the lights were on but the second she crossed the threshold of the base defenses the power went out, leaving the hopefully alive team, in darkness. Miss Pauling hopped off her bike with shotgun in hand and rushed into the base, not bothering with a flashlight. She'd walked these floors many times, it wasn't hard to find your way around if you know every nook and cranny. She quickly made it to the control room hallway and called out for anyone. 

"Hey Miss Pauling!" *WACK* She turned something fierce and managed to wack Scout with the end of her shotgun. It took her a small moment of realization for her to realize who she just whacked. Fallen on the floor in the darkness, only illuminated by periodic lightning, was Scout, nursing a bloody nose. 

"Oh my god Scout I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-Oh my god..." Immediately she fumbled in her words and actions, she was however waved off by Scout. 

"It's fine, it's alright, shouldn'ta snuck up on ya, teams in the room." He spoke with a nasally voice, holding his head back. She uttered another apology and entered the control room where by now everyone had moved into. Scout followed after her and went to sit in the corner with Pyro and Scientist, who were the only light source for now. They had a wooden bat wrapped in cloth on fire. It was only until the reserves kicked in but it gave them enough light to see one another. 

"What happened? Where's the BLU spy? Is the briefcase alright?" Miss Pauling asked the group, turning frantically with each question. 

"A BLU spy came in lookin' to steal my newest blueprints. Scientist got 'im before he could hurt anyone." Engie explained before Scout butt in. 

"Yeah but they got hurt in de process, the scumbag hurt her in the end." Miss Pauling's eyes widened at the sight of Scientist who was very much dressed as a woman, and also extremely bloody. 

"Oh my god, ar-are they-"

"Heavens to Betsy no! Naw she's still hanging in there, just give her time to rest." Engie placed a hand on Miss Pauling's shoulder softly. 

"Scientist put up a good fight." Heavy spoke encouragingly. Hoping to ease the concerns of the frazzled woman in front of them. She nodded, eyes lingering on Scientist before turning to face Engie. 

"What blueprint was it?" 

"It was an upgrade prototype, something I figure would put us ahead of the game, but now uh, now they'll be expectin' something." She nodded and was about to speak when the reserves kicked in and the emergency lights came on. Not everything would be back online, but defenses were back up as well as the medical ward. That meant Scientist and Scout could get treated for their injuries. 

"Finally," Medic breathed out. "I vill be heading to the infirmary to treat Scientist, the wound wasn't sealed all ze vay when ze power vent out." Heavy, Pauling, Sniper, Spy and Engie nodded in response, Demo let out a soft 'aye' and soldier saluted quickly. "Pyro, could you hand me Scientist?" Medic asked before reaching for her. Pyro did not like that and began to huddle over Scientist's body gently. "Alvright, vell then can you assist me? You take her and I vill help poor Scout." Medic asked softly, gesturing to Scout whose nose was still gushing blood. Pyro nodded quickly, handing the homemade torch to Demo and began to pick up scientist bridal style. Though she was small she certainly weighed a bit more than he thought, but considering he carried around 70 to 80 lbs of weight every day, including in jumping and running with equipment, this should have been a breeze. Pyro pushed forward out the control room and waited outside the door for medic and Scout to lead the way. They exited soon after and the four of them walked to the infirmary in low red lighting.


	4. Healing And Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for drowning, strangling, and implied self-harm.

Being carried bridal style was not the weirdest thing to happen in my life, far from it. The only time someone was able to carry me was when I was still a child. And I mean a small child. Pyro was silent as were the two men beside him, but I could tell he was tense. I had my arms loosely around his neck, not feeling enough strength to grip very tight. I sure got the crap beaten outta me for sure.  
We reached the medical ward and Medic rushed to open the double doors for us, holding them open. When we entered pyro went straight for the examination table in the center of the room. He set me down gently, careful of my gut. I couldn't see Medic or Scout but I could hear them talking quietly. Pyro stayed standing at my side, one his hands never leaving mine. Protective it seems. I gently squeezed his hand with a nod and he nodded back, slowly sitting on the floor beside the table. Medic cleared his throat as he walked up to us, rolling up the medigun. He switched it on and I felt the warmth envelop me, the pain and discomfort faded into a soft warmth. 

"I vill need to check your vounds thoroughly, I vill not make you move but I vill cut clothing if I have to." I nodded and gave him the okay to do what he needed to. I heard the sound of a chair scrape the floor and looked to my left. Scout had pulled up two chairs, one for him and Pyro. "It vould be better if we stayed together, instead of seperate rooms for now." Medic explained as he pulled up a tool cart. I sighed and laid back into the table. My throat hurt like utter hell, breathing was painful and the very idea of talking right now made me want to faint. Thunder boomed across the base and the red lights flickered, wavering. There was a loud bang and the lights went from red to a normal fluorescent. The gang must have gotten the power back on. Medic reached out to me slowly with a pair of shear scissors, asking for approval. I nodded and let him do what he must.  
He began to cut my shirt in half, straight down the center of my torso so he could have access to the gut wound, completely unobstructed. I heard a slight breath hitch and looked towards Scout, who was still treating his nose with some first aid. We heard the whack from inside the control room and put two and two together when Scout came back in with a bloody face n' nose. Pyro was holding the kit open for him looking just as concerned as he was over me. They seemed to be good friends, or at the very least protective of each other. I looked back at medic's hands working at my chest and stomach. The pink flesh of a healing wound could be seen but the skin was soft and thin. The healing was only surface level as far as I could tell. Medic moved his hand towards my neck, going to remove the restrictive fabric when I know I flinched. I saw his hand halt in place. 

"Frau, I am going to remove ze fabric near your throat. Is zat alvight?" He asked as slow as he could. I nodded and leaned my head slightly back. He removed the fabric from my throat and put away the scissors. I felt a large hand on my abdomen and jumped slightly. "It's vhat I thought," He spoke as he pressed lightly just above the wound. "If I vere to zap you with the medi-gun there is ze potential of serious scarring deep within the body. The scar tissue could cause issues in ze future, so I must have you slowly healed to make sure the tissue heals properly." Great, slow heal. At least I'm alive. I felt eyes on me that weren't medic's and turned to my left. Pyro was now playing with his lighter and Scout was frowning at my abdomen. His eyes wandered a bit upwards, before clearly seeing the black bra I was wearing and shot his eyes back down to the wound in my gut. He was all flushed, in the face. "Frau, were you injured anywhere else?" I nodded and proceeded to point at the middles of my left thigh.

"The gun burned me when it fired," I coughed. "Left thigh." He nodded and went to cut that fabric too. He cut high on my thigh and pulled the left leg of my pants down enough to see a large patch of skin bright red and rough. The metal from the gun got me good, but it could have been worse. After a pause, medic reached to the cart he had and pulled out what looked like a jell. 

"zis will assist in ze soothing, but it vill feel painful at first." He then proceeded to smear the jell across the burn. I felt a cold jolt of pain and tensed. Fuck. After he finished he put the jell jar back onto the cart and came up to my chest. "Now for ze face wounds." He gestured to scout to bring the medi-gun around so he could focus a stream onto my face. Scout did as told and remained at my left side. I felt the wound on my cheek seal slowly. It wasn't painful but my face felt tight, then after a moment it went back to normal. Scout cringed slightly. 

"You've got a nasty scar there Ice." He studied my face a moment more before tilting his head. I shot him a questioning look. "You got freckles, all over ya face, just never noticed. I smiled a small smile and chuckled before coughing. 

"Oh ja, need to check your lungs." Medic said pulling the gun from my face and bringing out a stethoscope. He plugged his ears with it and put the drum onto my chest, asking for deep breaths. His face contorted and he pulled the drum from my chest. He took the plugs out of his ears and reached to change the settings of the medi-gun. His hair was tousled slightly, stressed for sure. The medi-gun made a soft whirring noise and the stream got stronger, the warmth enveloping me entirely. "It sounds like zat spy may have injured your lungs in the fight. Ze medi-gun vill take care of zat, the busing and scaring will still remain but our lungs will be in better shape." He then turned to put away the tool cart. Scout sighed aloud and walked back to his chair before I caught his attention. 

"Scout," he turned to look at me. "Do you think you can grab me some clean clothing? Just a shirt and bottoms?" Scout smiled at me and nodded, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my room key. I handed it to him and he took off for my room in a speedy fashion. I laid back and tried to relax under the hum of the Medi-gun. It would be okay if I closed my eyes, right? I could feel my breath slowing as I closed my eyes, drifting into a sleep.

The lake was frozen solid, supporting our weight as we skated around. Neither of us had known how to skate but we were trying. Ienzo and I were but small children, playing amongst ourselves. I could see how happy he was with the full moon glowing behind him. We joked about things back at the castle, specifically the guards who let us steal cookies from the kitchen after dinner. We were so happy. Then everything fell apart in one moment. All it took was a moment, the first crack in the ice, then the second, we were in the center of the lake. If we ran we might just make it. We kept close to each other but Ienzo was always faster than me. I saw him reach the bank, he was safe. I felt the ice break beneath me, and down I fell. The bulky fabrics used in my coat were holding water weighing me down. I struggled to swim, my limbs burning, I opened my mouth to scream or to cry out, the result of that brought water into my lungs. I thrashed and strained, looking to the surface for help. And above me, above me I saw him. His eyes wild and crazy. He was glaring daggers at me, he wanted me dead, I felt my throat close within his grasp as I fought for air. I was no longer in the lake. I was laid on the floor of the control room, the BLU spy sitting atop my chest, strangling me. I thrashed and clawed to break free, nothing. I felt the same despair I did in the lake and tried to cry out. But no one was coming. I squeezed my eyes shut and-  
I gasped awake. I was hyperventilating. I felt nauseous sitting up from the table in the medical ward. I couldn't stop the vomit from escaping me. I rolled off the table and onto the floor, retching my guts up. I struggled to get a grip, I was alive, awake, breathing. I was alive, awake breathing. I shook violently in place, frozen to the ground. I sat there trying to get my bearings, I was hurt, I got help, I awoke to an empty room, and the Medi-gun was off. I'm okay to leave. I'm fine. When my breathing evened out I stood from my place on the floor, my body left frost covering the floor. I looked around for something to clean up my mess and found cleaning supplies in one of medic’s cabinets. I shakily began to clean my mess. Hopefully he would mop in the morning. It couldn't have been past midnight, right? I finished cleaning my mess and threw everything away into a large bucket that had a trash sign. I walked back to the table and spotted the set of clothing I asked Scout to bring me before I fell asleep. I glanced down at myself, semi-covered in blood with cut and torn clothing. At least they hadn't undressed me. I picked up the clothing and walked out of the ward, hoping to shower.  
I walked down the empty base hallways and came to the large shower room the guys use. I couldn't go to my room right now, I don't want to be in there. I turned into the bathroom and placed my clothing onto a bench inside. I turned on one of the showers with freezing water and stripped of my clothing. Everything was ruined save for the undergarments. It was such a nice blouse too. I discarded the clothing and shoved them into a pile. I stepped under the freezing spray and shivered. My mind was still racing. Images of the ice, the moon, the BLU spy. I quickly reached for the shower handles and turned them to hot, the spray almost instantly changing temperature. I bit my lip to avoid screaming. The water felt like acid on my skin before I turned them back. I swallowed thickly and stood under the freezing spray for a minute trying to sooth my pain. The images were flushed from my brain and were replaced with frustrated curses. I quickly scrubbed the dry blood away from my torso and face, forgoing the hair washing for the time being. Afterwards I shut the shower off and shook my head wildly. My short choppy hair flung around aimlessly, water flying everywhere. I couldn't care less about drying myself off completely. I went to the clothing on the bench and began to dress up. Scout had picked out a semi-thick long sleeve shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. I did say shorts. I put everything on and picked up the pile of ruined clothing. There was a trashcan near the door of the shower and without salvaging anything I threw away the pile. I could buy more garments and nice blouses. I didn't care. I knew I couldn't go to my room, even to see if the air units were even working. I couldn't be closed in there. Instead I went in the direction of the Rec. Room.  
Bare feet made the soft pit pats as I walked across the linoleum flooring, my nerves still on edge. I glanced behind me, frost steps, wonderful. I hope they dissipate before morning. I got closer to the kitchen and walked through it. The place was clean, no dirty dishes left in the sink or anything. I kept forwards into the rec room and paused when seeing all nine of my co-workers resting together in one room. Rather than go to their dorms after what happened they all huddled here. How long was I out? Medic and Heavy were propped up against each other, a love seat, Soldier and demo were knocked out at the small round table, cards were still on the table and Demo had a beer in his hand. Sniper was seated on the windowsill, forehead against the pane of glass. Engie was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace and he had pyro's head resting in his lap, the fire was slightly burning. Spy was nowhere to be seen and Scout was snoring away on the ground right side of the fireplace. There was a creak of the floorboards behind me and I knew it was Spy, our spy, but that didn't stop my violent tremble. I turned to face him and was eye level with his chest. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket, revealing a white button up shirt with a maroon vest over top. His tie was still neatly in place. Neither of us said anything there in the dark. Spy took a single step forward and I felt my body tense. It's not him, look at his eyes. His eyes though steely showed an air of concern. I relaxed as he reached me and passed into the rec. room. 

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly, sitting on the sofa on the right of the door. I followed slowly and sat on the opposite end of him. 

"I slept, I just..." I let out a shaky breath and wrapped my arms around myself. "I just woke up and I couldn't be alone." He was the last person I wanted to be talking to in such a vulnerable state. He was far too curious for his own good, but that goes well for his profession. He hummed quietly and moved to go put a log into the fire. I brought my knees to my chest and sat quietly. 

"I understand your apprehension in seeing me," he paused poking the log with the fire poker. "Your fear is warranted, after facing who you did today." He slowly made his way back towards me, his hands in his pant pockets. "You are one of us, a mercenary, a strong woman." His gaze was hard but he kept a gentle look on his face. He began another sentence before a loud snore from Scout alerted him to the surrounding presences. Scout jolted slightly and awoke groggily. Spy sighed and finished his thought quickly. "You are one of us, a mercenary, a co-worker, and a teammate." With that he took his leave, leaving me curled into a ball on the couch. Scout sat up slowly and glanced around the room, doing a double take when he saw me sitting on the couch. 

"I-ice! You're alright, man, we was all worried." He jumped up quietly and came to the couch sitting close to me. "Have a rough sleep?" I nodded and yawned, causing him to yawn to. "You wanna talk 'bout it?" I shook my head no and leaned back against the sofa. 

"I just couldn't be alone..." I whispered. Scout eyed me and backed up against the armrest on the opposite side of the couch so he could stretch out his legs. 

"What was Spy on about?" 

"He told me he wouldn't hurt me."

"Psh, no way sp said that."

"He did, in his own way." Scout seemed to accept that and threw his hands behind his head. I watched as he closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He wasn't wearing his hat or headset and he was dressed in a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. I must have been staring, we made eye contact and slowly and unsure he outstretched his arms in a hug gesture. I didn't take it right away, only when he started to lower his arms did I lunge into him. He was awkward at first but gently laid his hands on my back, rubbing soothingly. 

"I rememba my first encounta with the BLU spy," my breath hitched. "He was an ass, laughing and joking. Sent me through re-spawn real quick." He huffed slightly and shifted so I was laying against his chest. "The guys a scumbag, after seeing his attack on you, just solidified it." I felt his hands tighten into my shirt. I pushed my head near his neck and hummed. He relaxed and I felt weight on my head. 

"I wasn't afraid of him, not in the slightest. I just..." 

"You acted. Then when ya go n' think on it, you feel that fear." He finished. I sighed and faced down into his chest. I had no problem with fighting, with war, with gore, but that damn spy. He managed to bring back the worst of memories.

"How'd you handle it?" My words were muffled. 

"I got paranoid for a while, kept looking back, distracted. Costed us a few fights because of it." He paused briefly. "The one match, I cornered him. He was uncloaked and injured. Didn't have the fight in him to defend himself." His words slowed. "I beat him with down that match. We won and he didn't mess around with me again. Usually goes after Heavy and Engie now." I shifted in place, comfortable with the position. 

"I hope I can beat his face in soon." Scout laughed quietly and pat my head a few times. I felt my breath slow and my eyelids drooped. 

"You'll get to, I'll even let ya borrow my bat."  
I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Movin' and Experimentin'

Spy sat alone in his smoking room, drinking wine, and reading next to the fire when he heard a scream. It was panicked and startling, but it left as soon as it came. He knew who the source would be but didn't have it in him to ignore the cry. He put away his drinks and materials and extinguished the fire before stalking out of his room and down the hall towards the infirmary. Making it to the door he saw Scientist through the small windows on the doors, they were crouched on the ground cleaning something. They visibly shook and from where Spy was standing looked like she'd collapse again any minute. When they were done cleaning, they gathered their clothing and began out the doors. Thinking quickly, Spy cloaked himself and watched as Scientist passed him. He was within arms reach from them, but they hadn't noticed him. They hadn't even sensed another presence. Something was certainly wrong. He watched Scientist walk slowly down the halls and take a turn into the communal showers. Spy felt he could guess the reason why they hadn't gone to their own room to change and shower. Now he wasn't about to watch Scientist, he was a gentleman after all, but he decided to stick around in case they do collapse again. Spy uncloaked and leant against the wall, silent and patient. The sound of a shower turning on was soon heard as well as the heavy breathing and small cry of pain. He didn't want to think it was self-inflicted, but he knew better. The shower turned off and he cloaked himself again. Out came scientist with wet hair and semi-wet clothing. They started to head to their room before going towards the rec. room. Spy followed behind them slowly, keeping a distance, not wanting to alert them and send them into an episode. He'd gone through it with every member of the team as did they. It was hard to get the image of your teammate bludgeoning you to death out of your mind, especially the first few times.  
Scientist stopped suddenly and looked around on the ground. Spy did the same. He noticed the frosted footprints trailing behind Scientist and quirked his brow. Intense emotions cause outwards power use. He thought about the ice crystal he still had. Scientist continued forwards through the kitchen and into the rec. room. He hadn't meant to startle them, but he ran out of cloak and was left visible to them. When they realized who was there he saw them tremble. They turned and he saw fear in their eyes. Spy knew this would happen, best to nip it in the butt now. He took a step forward and watched as Scientist forced themselves to relax. He walked past them swiftly as to not present as a threat. 

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as he sat on the sofa across from the knocked out Scout on the floor. Scientist didn't answer at first but soon sat on the opposite end and tried to compile their thoughts. 

"I slept, I just..." They shook and took a breath, "I just woke up, and I couldn't be alone." He understood that. Being a professional espionage agent he'd been used to the scene of murder and the chance of injury. What he wasn't used to, at least when he joined, was seeing his own face walking around and slicing his teammates up. While he never showed it, he trusted his colleagues and cared about their overall health. That first week his very teammates felt the same way Scientist was feeling now. They feared being alone, perhaps that's why Pyro and Scout still bunk together. There's enough space for separate rooms, yet they insist on staying bunked together. Spy wouldn't know. He got up from the sofa and put a log in fire.

"I understand your apprehension in seeing me," He crouched and poked the fire with the fire poker. "Your fear is warranted, after what you faced today." Death was terrifying, especially at the hands of someone who bared the same face as someone you trust. He stood up from his crouched position and put away the fire poker. He put his hands in his pockets and walked in direct eyesight of them. "You are one of us, a mercenary, a strong woman." He spoke truthfully. Spy'd seen women fight before it was no real surprise in the business, but not everyone is strong enough to pull the knife they were just stabbed with out of their chest and proceed to kill their assassin with it. He opened his mouth again before being interrupted by Scout rousing from slumber. "You are one of us, a mercenary, a co-worker, and a teammate." He spoke quickly and fled, not wanting to see scientist or scout's reaction. 

Spy hurried through the hallways back to his smoking room. He hoped scientist got the message and wouldn't be on edge near him afterward. The BLU team looked and sounded an awful lot like their own team, and of all the people scientist had to face first, it had to be the BLU spy. They would be much harder to get close to now, let alone be around them in the same room. He reached his room and walked inside shutting the door louder than he intended. Though he was tired he figured he could do with some drinking before bed. Spy re-lit his fire and poured some wine, sitting in the armchair closest to the fire. Spy stared into the fire calmly, sipping wine occasionally. He felt disheveled and tried to relax. He smoothed out his pant legs and his vest, running his hand over his vest trying to smooth it out. He stopped when he felt a shape in his vest pocket. He reached in and pulled out the crystal diamond Scientist had given him. He was in utter awe when they created it from thin air. It was solid and sturdy, but it certainly didn't look it. It looked fragile and delicate, beautiful even. It wasn't heavy but wasn't super light, the colours reflected some light from the fire, making it shine different hues of greens and blues. Spy wondered what else Scientist could do, what else could they make, and above all else, what were they hiding? 

Sniper had been awake the whole time, sitting in the window sill with his eyes closed. He never liked sleeping in the base and wasn't about to start now. He'd been in the rec. room with his team, waiting for Scientist to awaken. After she'd been taken to the infirmary, Miss Pauling had reassured them all that the BLU's would be punished severely for breaking rules. No one was to conduct business on off days, at least not on the base. No intelligence stealing, no murder, no torture, nothing. Equal teams always and no unfair funny business. For a mousy woman, she sure was intimidating. After the reassurance, they had all worked on getting power up properly and succeeded after a rough hour. They had all cameras replaced as well as all sentries repaired well before Medic walked in with Scout and Pyro in tow. He'd explained that Scientist would be fine, save for some trauma, mental and physical. Since the storm was expected to stick around for another day or so and the contracts were halted for the time being, actual free time.  
Sniper hadn't expected to see Scientist walk through the rec. room doorway, nor did he expect Spy to try and reach out to her. She was fairly shaken as she sat curled on the couch. Spy made no move to make her feel uncomfortable and tried to be as gentle as he could. Sniper watched as spy talked to her in his own way. He'd never actually injure her on purpose, nor would he try that shit the BLU spy pulled. Sniper kept his eyes closed as he heard Spy's retreating footsteps and Scouts chatter. He listened to Scout's conversation with Scientist, thinking back on his own experience with the BLU's medic. He wasn't afraid of doctors, but they made him uncomfortable. The BLU medic was a different kind of crazy, however, and after that battle, he avoided their own doctor for a few weeks. After Medic had saved his ass in battle he pushed the memory of Medic's face above him grinning wildly as he prepared instruments of torture, out of his head and covered Medic as he raced across the field towards other injured teammates. They won that day and he talked to Medic about it, hoping the doctor would have some advice or medicine for the nightmarish flashbacks he was having. Things improved from then.  
The chatter had quieted down causing sniper to peek at the couch across the room. Scout was on his back holding onto a knocked out scientist on his chest. He was knocked out snoring away and scientist was softly snoozing, twitching occasionally. She hadn't looked like she was having a nightmare, but perhaps she just does that in her sleep. If that's the case it wouldn't be long before she either falls off or wakes scout up. Sniper sighed softly and gazed out the window at the sky. It was still maybe two or three hours before sunrise. Might as well get some shut-eye before then. He was first up anyways, the sun being his alarm clock. Hopefully, he'd wake up before Scientist did and got her up before the rest of the team could ogle at the two on the couch. He tipped his hat over his eyes and sat back against the window sill, falling into a light sleep.  
The sun had risen about two hours later, shining light on the sleepy base in Teufort, New Mexico. Sniper roused from his sleep, sun shining in his eyes. He was still sat in the window sill and the rec. room was still full of people. Not a soul had moved though Scout and Scientist were much messier looking. Scout had issues staying still in his sleep and it seemed Scientist only slept in one position, fetal. Scout was lanky and taller than her, hell everybody was, but she looked much smaller than before. She'd curled up on his side, her whole body fit between his armpit and his lower waist. Sniper hadn't seen someone curled up so small before, it was almost impressive. She was only a small woman in height, everything else about her was bigger, her hips and shoulders were wide and equal, her chest was on the larger side, it was a wonder how she managed to bind them down that first day. She was definitely a thicker woman, but most of it looked a lot like muscle, Sniper made note he definitely didn't wanna risk getting into a scuffle with her. Those BLUs had hell comin'. He wondered how cramped she felt as he walked towards them silently. Sniper leaned over Scout and lightly shook Scientist, who slowly came to. She blinked her eyes groggily and wiped them as she sat up. She realized she was still practically on Scout and slowly began to move around him to get off the couch. Sniper offered his hands to help her, she took the offer and managed to get off the sofa without waking Scout. They both then made their way into the kitchen not saying a word.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniper and I walked into the kitchen silently, branching off at the fridge. Sniper continued past me towards the coffee maker, brewing a new pot. I looked for something other than bacon for the morning, didn't want to put effort into cooking right now. I was still sore from last night and the sleep I got was peaceful but didn't recharge me entirely. I felt foggy but not enough to keep me from being functional. I decided I'd just make some chocolate milk instead of anything else and grabbed the gallon milk and chocolate syrup from the fridge. I stood next to sniper as I looked through the drawers for a spoon. I felt him watching me subtly but paid no real mind to it. After finding the utensil I needed I proceeded to look for a cup. They were in a cabinet above the coffee maker and I stood on my toes trying to reach them. Sniper watched as I struggled and chuckled to himself, visibly smiling at me. Bastard. He then came up behind me and I watched him grab two mugs and bring them down to the counter. I turned to face him in annoyance. 

"Looked like ya needed help Sheila," He teased passing me a mug. "Guess we'll 'ave to move some mugs down for ya." I mocked him quietly as he laughed to himself. I walked back to the other counter and began to make my chocolate milk. I never liked milk, even as a kid I couldn't stand it. The taste is weird and it was thick, something a liquid you drink shouldn't be. To make me drink milk when I was younger they would use chocolate powder and syrup and the habit stuck. Never will I ever drink plain milk. I felt Sniper's eyes on me as he poured his coffee, not putting in a sweetener. "Don't care for coffee?" His tone was playful. I snorted.

"I wish, I can only drink it cold," I said, licking the spoon and putting it in the sink. "Hot coffee would melt me from the inside out." 

"Ain't that what it supposed to do?" He asked, sipping his coffee, leaning against the counter. His accent was thick and his voice was certainly lower than it had been the previous day. Hate to admit it but it was attractive. I chuckled and smiled to myself. I hadn't explained to everyone, I was waiting to do so on the battlefield but guess that won't be for a few days. 

"Due to an incident when I was a kid, I have a severe heat intolerance, hot foods cause slight pain, but can easily be quenched with drinks," I explained nodding towards his coffee. "Coffee is hot enough to give third-degree burns, that would melt me from the inside out. It would do damage to me before I follow it up with cold water." I brought my cup up to my lips and sipped slowly. I could handle most foods as long as they weren't scolding hot. Drinks were an entirely different ball field. Thankfully I never liked hot drinks. Sniper nodded after my explanation and sat in silence. I followed suit and drank my chocolate milk quietly next to him, facing the window. "What happened to Pauling last night?" I asked, not looking at Sniper. 

"After we got everythin' up n' workin' again she went back to the administrator. Said she couldn't keep it under wraps if the admin found her missin'. She looked right mad about that." I huffed lightly. 

"Her old bestie almost dies and she's worried about her job." I joked. That caused him to turn. 

"Old bestie?" He took the cup away from his lips. "You two have some history?" I nodded and faced him.

"We used to go to the same defense school, think of it as a military school. It was essential that I went back home and I think she was roped into all of this a lot earlier than y'all know." I gestured a circle with my left hand as I brought the mug up to my lips and sipped. He stared at me for a moment before going back to drinking his coffee in silence. I finished my chocolate milk and began to wash my dishes in the sink. I was content to sit in silence with Sniper, I wasn't exactly a people person, and from what I could tell neither was he. I washed my dishes and made my way past him to go back to my room when he lightly grabbed my wrist. 

"I uh, heard your conversation's last night an' uh..." He paused and let go of my wrist. "You're gonna be shaken up about it, but you'll get used to it, just don't be too hard on Spy or anyone else about it." He was unsure of himself in the moment. 

"Do they all look like us?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him. He nodded slowly, not making eye contact with me. 

"Then there's someone over there lookin' like me, fantastic and just when I thought I couldn't get any uglier." I joked half-heartedly. I heard his breath hitch as I walked away out the door into the hallway. I made my way back to my room leaving Sniper alone in the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the break-in and subsequent destruction of my last outfit, I decided it would be best I move my more liked clothing into my lab. I wouldn't spend all day every day in it but enough to warrant a sleeping area within it. Thankfully I hadn't unpacked my duffel bags yet and could transport them easily. I left my uniforms and a few pairs of undershirts and pants in my room but took everything else with me. I made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip on my own feet. I changed when I got back to my room earlier this morning, deciding to go with a maroon tank over a pair of black jeans. I was never a fan of shoes, and seeing as my only shoes were either a pair of steel-toed boots or a pair of military boots I decided to just put on a pair of red leg warmer socks and left out to move everything. I knew walking around with no shoes on wasn't a norm but fuck it. I walked through the hallways quietly with my bags lighter than before, I hope we have a laundry room or something. I passed Demo and asked him.

"We 'ave an assigned laundry day, what's today?" He asked in return. 

"Uh...I got here on Monday, so it's Wednesday." I replied. 

"If ya can wait, laundry days are Fridays, every week." I nodded a thanks and went on my way. That explains the seven copies of the uniform I received. One for every day or if you used to having only two copies, two for every week. School was rough on a budget. I soon made it outside and walked down the porch, not caring about my socks getting dirty. I walked to engie' garage and towards my lab hatch.  
Engie was up and tinkering with some technology muttering to himself quietly. I nodded in acknowledgment and dropped my bags on the floor near my hatch. I pulled back the flooring and fabricated my icicle again. I poked it into the hole and pulled the hatch handle out, pulling the hatch open. I peeked down the chute and turned to Engie.  
"Can I ask a favor?" 

"Anythin' darlin'." He replied sweetly. His accent was distinctly southern, lot like mine. 

"Could I borrow your help for a moment? Need to get these down there but don't wanna risk blocking the sensors if I throw 'em down first." I explained. He walked away from the tech he was tinkering with and grabbed one of the bags. 

"You movin' darlin'?" He asked, confused. 

"After the fiasco last night I figured I'd move my nicer clothing out of reach of anyone, including me. That was an expensive outfit, and I just had to wear it to a knife fight." I sighed dramatically. Engie laughed aloud as I was preparing to jump down the chute. "Just throw 'em down when I say so." He nodded and I jumped down the chute. It was dark for a few feet then the sensor turned on, then the fan. I slowed down and landed gently on the ground. I looked up the chute at engie who was looking down at me. "Send 'em down!" I yelled upwards. I saw him nod and throw down the first bag. I caught it with ease and put it off near the bulkhead door. I looked up and nodded for the other one and down it came. I caught that one too and yelled a thanks to engie before heading into the small offhand hallway.  
I watched on the screen monitor as Engie walked back to his work table, continuing to tinker with whatever tech he'd gotten his hands on. I pressed the button to close the hatch and watched to make sure it closed all the way. When it did I began to unlock the bulkhead door, it popped open and I was greeted by the sweet chill of the lab. I was grateful I didn't have to set up the AC unit in this bunker, awful work that would have been. I grabbed my bags and walked through, shutting it behind me. I paced the bags by the door and walked to the opposite wall. If I remember correctly there should be a small tile in the wall that if pressed reveals a hidden compartment. It was meant as a type of solitude room if needed but I could use it to store my more precious items. I ran my hands over the back wall of the room when I felt the wall dip in inwards. I pressed harder on it and it pushed into the wall, it caused the wall to sink inwards and sideways, revealing a smaller room. I went back to my bags and grabbed the one with general clothing in it, leaving behind the undergarment bag by the door. Like Demo said, I'd have to wait. I went through them this morning in hopes of finding a clean enough pair to wear, I still had to wash the matching pair in the sink so I wasn't getting dirt and sand where it shouldn't be. Ringing out a bra is so fun.  
In the smaller room were a few shelving units, a small mini-fridge, and a large space meant for storing larger items. I approached one of the shelves and placed the bag on it. I unzipped the bag, going through the different pieces of clothing. Shirts and bras would go on one shelf and bottoms on another. I didn't own any dresses and figured I wouldn't have to. I had a small cushioned box at the bottom of the bag and it held some of the things I've collected back home. I loved finding items in the sand and dirt back home, everything had a story. I only kept some of the items as my father wasn't too pleased with how many skulls I tried to bring home. They were squirrel skulls most of the time, on occasion I'd find dog skulls in the woods. Ienzo never found them interesting but I loved finding them. Learning about decay early on may have not been the best though. I couldn't sleep for weeks after learning I'd one day become part of a mushroom. 

I finished folding and putting away my clothes and walked out of the small room, pressing the tile once more on the way out. After it closed, I went to the computer and flipped on the large switch in the center of the keyboard. It took a moment but all the monitors then switched on, showing me almost every room in the base. Engie was in his garage, Sniper and Scout were playing poker in the rec. room with Soldier and Demo, Spy was in the library I didn't know we had alongside Heavy, Pyro was outside the base laying on the ground looking up at the sky, and Medic was unsurprisingly in his own lab feeding his birds. There were more than one, I would have to ask him about their names later. Everyone was well and safe, I wouldn't have to worry now. I thought I might as well conduct some experiments while I was down here.  
My ice was a strange breed, under a microscope, it's, all the same, makeup and pattern. Normal ice under a microscope never looks the same. Every fleck of ice has a different pattern. Snowflakes especially have different patterns, all are gorgeous patterns. Does that make the makeup of each snowflake different? Potentially yes depending on the water mixture. My ice, however, held the same makeup, the same pattern, every time. Whether that made me special or boring I didn't know. I stood back from the monitors, leaving them on and making my way to the raised flooring and climbed onto it. I took a deep breath and focused on the air around me. Even though it was already cold, it managed to get colder. moisture in the air turned to flakes of snow, falling to the ground softly. I raised a hand, palm facing upwards, and watched as a small diamond formed again. I concentrated and transformed the diamond from a flat shape to a three dimensional one. It hovered above my hand, reflecting light. I breathed in then-shot my hand forward, shooting the crystal across the room. There was a metallic slice and I stared at the wall in front of me, sliced open by ice. I dropped my hand and swung them both up at the same time concentrating, large pillars of ice rose and when I dropped my hands they fell. I wondered if the guys would be willing to be frozen in ice as a test run. I shook my head at that thought and jumped from the raised flooring, my feet hitting the linoleum floor turning it completely to ice. The ice spread from my feet all the way to the door. I took this moment to slide around the room quickly, testing the slipperiness. I'd have to make it slicker, otherwise, I'd need skates to slide fast enough. I'd have to test my momentum in my full uniform and weaponry, the weight would be very different after all.  
I found myself thinking about the guys. Even though I'd barely been there a few days so much had already happened. I had to visit the infirmary twice since I've been here for fuck's sake. They all have reacted fairly warm to me, easily accepting me as part of them. I had no idea where Spy fell, maybe he'd accepted me after that incident with the BLU spy. He did call me his teammate after all. I slid to a stop and glanced around the room, needs more Ice. I stomped a foot down, making the ice below me thicken by a few inches and swung my right arm upwards. Ice began to climb the walls from the floor, covering almost every inch of wall. I left the monitors uncovered, though I knew they'd be covered in frost eventually. I should really waterproof the setup. I didn't need to be surrounded by ice, but it certainly helped. When I felt the walls were sufficiently covered I lowered my arm and looked around the room once more. The Ice had darkened the room slightly, causing most of the light in the room to be absorbed. It left the room a bluish hue. It was comfortable for my eyes, I didn't know if it was a medical problem or what but bright lights sucked. Natural or low light was all I could accept for living conditions. It's why I requested no light fixtures in my room in the base. Speaking of requests, I'd have to see about requesting some backup clothing, nothing out there, just more undershirts and the like. They more than likely would need to be replaced often.  
I turned to the monitors to see everyone gathering into the kitchen, lunch. I watched as they sent scout out to come get me. I saw him run through hallways and end up just outside of the hatch. He looked around confused. Did they not tell him about the hatch? I left the monitors on as I exited the room. I locked the bulkhead door and pressed the open button on the small monitor in the tiny hallway. I watched the hatch open and Scout jump in surprise. He slowly peeked down into the dark chute, I smirked. I stood in darkness over the grate of the fan and tapped twice. The fan started and I shot upwards, screams of joy leaving my mouth. The lights came on about halfway up the chute and I saw Scout's eyes widen as I came shooting towards him quickly. He dove out of the way as I reached the top of the air stream. I was now hovering lightly in the stream and giggling to myself. I don't think that'll ever get old. I rolled out of the air stream and landed on my feet as Scout quickly clambered to his. I shut the hatch quickly, Scout was behind me trying to find words to say. I faced him after laying the fake flooring back over the hatch and put my hands on my hips.  
"So, what's for lunch?" I smiled. He grinned back. 

"Heavy's makin' sandwiches, says he needs to know ya order." I laughed and began out the garage, Scout following behind me. 

"He always make sandwiches?" I asked the lanky boy behind me. 

"Nah, thought we'd enjoy somethin' simple, don't mind it though, Heavy's sandwiches are always good." I smiled and raced forwards. 

"Race ya!" I heard Scout sputter before the sounds of footsteps grew closer. Speedy little boy. We both reached the porch at the same time but I was determined to get to the kitchen first. I let ice crawl across the floor and swung around the corner into the kitchen, Scout flying past the doorway screaming. "I won!" I yelled out to him as he slowly made his way inside the kitchen. 

"Whatcha did was cheat!" I laughed and took the seat next to Sniper who was smiling along with me. The guys were certainly amused to see their speedy teammate lose in a footrace. How ironic it was. Scout took the seat opposite of me and began to make mock faces at me. I made them back and Sniper was having a hard time holding in his laughter while Pyro across from him laughed freely at the playful display. Heavy was at the counter cutting the finished sandwiches into fours. There looked to be four large circular trays, the kind you would see at parties and Hispanic funerals. I expected him to be making a lot, had to feed ten large people with large appetites. He brought two of the trays to the table. 

"This one is turkey and roast beef. This one's ham only." I reached for a few ham sandwiches, thanking Heavy. The team grabbed at the ones they wanted and dressed them as they saw fit. There were small bowls of tomatoes and lettuce set on the table. I just ate mine like it was. Conversation flowed through the room freely, even Spy was chatting away about something. Lunchtime was a fun time for sure, especially after seeing Scout try to fit six finger sandwiches into his mouth and choked in the process. Medic did tell him beforehand he wasn't resuscitating him if he actually choked, Heavy beside him laughed loudly at that. Demo was at the end of the table cracking open beers and jeering playfully at Medic, "You wouldn't resuscitate him if he died anyway!" Soldier laughed alongside him. Spy was shaking his head and hiding his eyes but I felt he was smiling inside. Sniper was chuckling too, he was sat back with his arm slung across the back of my chair. Things felt right, for once in my life, this felt right.


	6. Pyro's Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so look i know espionage is like cheesy and overused but maaaan I love it.

The fun and comfortable atmosphere was cut short by the sound of a ConTracker going off. The team quieted down as Spy got up to grab one. He left the room and came back with a medium device that had an antenna and dials, it looked like a portable radio. He placed it down at the head of the table and pressed a button. The screen switched to that of Miss Pauling. 

"Hey team, it's Pauling." That got everyone's attention. We were all meant to be off, relaxing until the weather calmed down. She stood in front of the camera in perfect attire, not a wrinkle in her suit. "'I have a contract for you, and it isn't against the BLU's." Everyone's faces twisted into a mix of vague interest and confusion. A contract? Not on the BLU's? "Trust me I know. As you all know I work alongside the Administrator to gather Intel and different jobs for you. One of our informants has recently gone AWOL and made off with precious info on all of you. We have a suspicion he works with a much larger organization than our employer's, he must be eliminated." Not a word was spoken in the room. I felt a chill run down my spine, stolen information, how fucking fantastic. "The informant was part of the surprise attack on the base, he got to your file Scientist, I'm sorry." Fuck, fuck, fuck, "And now he's out there with information on everyone." Fuck, FUCK. I tensed in my seat and chewed on my cheek silently. Not making eye contact with anyone. This bastard has my file. I cannot be found. I felt my surroundings begin to get colder and my hands gripped the edge of the table. "The contract needs all of you, but the members who will be directly handling him are Spy and Scientist. The rest of you are back up and support, please get this handled efficiently. No information should leave him, understood?" I couldn't see the team's reactions, I didn't care. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned sharply, swinging a hand up. The room was silent and sitting frozen, with his hand on my shoulder was Sniper, a sharp Ice spike at his throat. His face was calm but his eyes were fearful. I sat a moment before the spike shattered and fell to the ground. I looked at my left hand, it was concealed in ice onto the edge of the table. I yanked it free and that ice too shattered. I apologized to Sniper quickly and looked at the ConTracker. Pauling had that face, her pity face, she always wore it when something got my nerves up. 

"Send the details Pauling," I said briskly. She nodded briefly before speaking again. 

"The files are already on their way and should have been delivered," At that, there was the sound of a box hitting the ground. I stayed put as Scout ran out to the front porch. He came back with a medium box and set it on the far side of the table. He and Soldier ripped into it and revealed a large manila folder. At the bottom of the box were some extremely nice clothing. "The folder has all the information needed and the outfits are for the mission at hand, infiltrate and eliminate, then get out without being seen. You both are more equipped for this brand of mission." I nodded slowly, glancing at the suit and gown provided. "I think it's time I leave it to you, go over everything and be ready for tomorrow night, a car will be issued to you." The team nodded to her before she logged off the ConTracker. All attention turned to the file that was now on the table. Scout was rummaging through it as well as Demo, Spy spoke up harshly. 

"Excuse me, but this is supposed to be a secretive mission, I suggest we move somewhere more, confined." He said looking around at the doors and windows. Heavy nodded first and folded the closed handing it to Spy. I got up from my chair and went to the outfit, picking them up. We then made for the conference room. Not a word was said as we walked down the hallways of the base. I was on edge enough as it was after that incident, but now the bastard has all of our files. The administrator would sick us on him, hopefully, we get this job done.  
Once at the conference room, we piled in one after the other and took our seats as Spy locked the door and flipped on the lights. The one light in the room came on above the table and he placed the file down gently, opening it wide for the whole team to see. "The informant is a man in his late forties by the name of James Valiant, he was born to a broken family and recruited by our own employers early in his life, he had ties to mafia in many places," Spy began listing the information he read over it. "He was discovered to have problems with keeping all confidential components confidential, the employer only gave him another chance due to a bribe, how wonderful." He grits his teeth and slammed a fist down onto the table. We waited for him to continue. "He used to be a major informer but was downgraded to minor due to his inability to keep quiet, he found Scientist's file," He paused, wiping his face with his hand. "There's a large bounty on your head, he ordered the BLU spy to kill you and have evidence he did so. The blueprint was a cover."  
I ran my hand through my hair, of course, there was. Those fuckers put a bounty on me. 

"He ran off after the BLU spy reported his failure, he managed to make it two cities over before Pauling found out who he was."

Of fucking course, he got two cities away. 

"Reports have him making arrangements with a different group, he's going to trade information for protection and a percent of the money should they be successful in killing you." I chewed my cheek before scrambling for the file. What photos has this man seen of me? I kept looking through the papers when I found what I was looking for. There were four pictures, one when I was first found as a child, the second when I was adopted, the third was my defense school graduation photo, and the fourth was my photo I submitted with my resume for a job in the past. It wasn't super recent but you could tell It was still me. It was a photo of when my hair was freshly cut. The team was silent as I went through the papers, staring at me as I did. 

"Whatcha doin' Darlin'?" Engie asked leaning on the table. I didn't speak at first. I just kept shuffling papers. He had a lot of information, but some pieces of my life were missing. 

"What's the plan then?" That paper was missing in the file, when I looked up it was in Spy's hands. 

"We are to intercept him before this group gets to speak with him, his card was pinged at a club, making reservations for fifteen. He's paying for the meeting." Spy paraphrased the mission. Fantastic. 

"What's our cover?" I stared at him awaiting an answer. He met my eyes and handed me the paper. I looked at the paper, skeptical. I took it and read over it. I was going to be a performer that night. 'Single performance, scouting, and cornering.' I had to be undercover on stage, scanning, and interacting with him. He's got a rap sheet for misbehavior in the front row. Fuck. Spy is meant to act as my manager. Double fuck. I dropped my head and held the paper out to the rest of the team. They too read it and looked to me for a reaction.

"What uh, what are you gonna be performing'?" Scout asked while pulling at his collar. It was an older club, jazz and blues to be specific. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. I flipped through the papers and saw the song sheet with a few high-lighted. I recognized the high-lighted songs easily, I remember telling Pauling about them in school. I got so many tapes confiscated back then. Great. 

"Pauling knows I used to sing back home. I'm meant to sing a woman's blues song while interacting with the front row, where he's bound to sit before the group he's meeting with shows up. I have an idea what the plan is and I am not liking it." I said dropping my head onto the table. Scout sputtered at the information given to him. 

"You used to sing?" He asked loudly, ignoring the rest of the info I just went over. 

"I used to be part of the staff for the children's ward back in defense school. It was like an intern position until I had a proper teacher. So yes I used to sing, it helped kids at night." My words were a little muffled from the table. I glanced at the gown next to me, I knew exactly what it was, and I knew what I would have to wear to properly fit it. 

"We should discuss our plan, We have to eliminate him before he gets to meet with that group." Spy spoke with authority. Sniper interrupted. 

"What is that other group? Mafia?" He asked, tipping his hat slightly back. I shook my head. 

"The group he's meeting with is lead by Victor Kuznetsov, he is a third-party gang leader looking for confidential blackmail material on assassins and militia groups. They're trying to force people to join under pretenses of blackmail." Spy continued. Sniper thought for a moment and sat back in his seat. A third party gang, no specifics, either its a group of nobody's looking for footing or its an old group of professionals. "The plan needs to be discussed." Spy began again. And with all of us attentive, he began to list out plans left and right.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mission was going down tomorrow night. After we had discussed the plan we packed up and took off in civilian clothing for the city we knew James would be in. We already had a hotel room booked out for all ten of us, it was two rooms of course. I was put in a room with Spy, Sniper, Pyro, and Demo. The others got stuck with each other and only Scout was vocal about it. We were currently in a large, inconspicuous van driving down the highways of the city. Sniper was driving as he had some experience with driving larger vehicles. I was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. The team was talking more about the plan behind us but I couldn't hear them all that well. I looked at Sniper, who was concentrating on the road. His eyes were much different now then they were at that kitchen table. I felt really bad about that moment now. 

"Sniper," I waited for him to acknowledge me before continuing. "I apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to threaten you." He was silent, side-eyeing me before stopping at a red light. He looked at my face and smiled. 

"No hard feeling's Sheila, I shouldn'ta touched you when you were like that, you'd think I'd know better after growin' up in the bush." I nodded at him and he turned back to the road and we drove off as the light changed to green. I decided to take this time to try and sleep off some of the nerves I had, so I curled up in the passenger seat and leaned my head on the window. The bumps in the road were minimal, making it easy for me to fall asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke to the sound of bickering. Scout was having a piss-fit with Spy about who was going to carry me to my room. I sat upright and listened to them bicker. 

"She's asleep, it shouldn't matter who brings her as long as she's still asleep when she gets to the room!" Spy argued. Scout scoffed at him. 

"Then why do you think you should do that? huh?" 

"it's easier because we have the same room booked, you doing it would be completely out of your way." we arrived at the hotel and the rest of the guys were gone. I assumed they had gotten the luggage in already. I shook my head at the two and opened the passenger side door. The bickering stopped and I stared at the two dumb asses who woke me up. 

"Next time just get Heavy to do it, at least I would still be asleep." I spat and headed towards the lobby, leaving them behind. I got into the lobby and asked about the rooms by the name we were given. Rooms 24 and 25. I thanked the woman and went on my way. I passed Spy and Scout who were still outside. Spy was smoking a cigarette and Scout just sat on the curb. Once I passed them I climbed the stairs to the second floor of the motel, not hotel, and came to room 24. I knocked and Sniper opened the door. He moved out of the way and let me in, Spy and Scout close behind me. Everyone was in 24, but rather than discussing the plan, they were talking about the random sights they saw along the way. I sighed and flung myself onto the bed closest to me. It being the one Pyro, Soldier, and Medic were seated on. I bounced slightly but remained face down as I listened to the idle chatter of the team.  
A clearing of the throat was heard and attention turned to spy. I turned my head to look at him, not bothering to get up. 

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Various groans of agreement sounded. In a condensed version, I was to perform my piece, entice our target into wanting a backstage greeting, when he's backstage, kill him. If shit ever went down outside of the plan, the boys were to jump in only as a cover for escape. If we couldn't get him backstage we had to poison him. Engie spoke up from the opposite bed. 

"Jus' one question, how're y'all gonna poison him? You declined Medic's syringes." Spy nodded his head and walked towards one of the suitcases sat next to the bed I was laying on. He knelt down and pulled it up and went to put it on the space where I was laying. 

"Are you going to move?" He asked, holding the suitcase above me. When I shook my head no he put the suitcase down on my back and opened it. Scout and I snorted at the same time. I couldn't see in the case but he pulled out two ring boxes. Oh, man no way. 

"These," He said holding up the boxes, "contain two rings, they are locket rings or poison rings, popular in the 16th century. They have small spaces behind their face big enough for pills or liquid capsules. If we can't get him alone, we are to use these to poison him, poison in his meal." I nodded from my spot on the bed. I had an obsession with those type of rings and collected them at the school, that is before they were confiscated for being contraband. The team nodded understanding that we did in fact have a backup plan. Spy, satisfied, put the ring boxes back into the case and closed it. He took it off my back and placed it back onto the ground next to the bed. He then opened another case and put that one on my back too. "These," He said, holding up small earpieces and radios. "Are so we can communicate on a private frequency, try not to break them. I will be wearing one to look my part and Scientist," He gestured to me. "Will be wearing a smaller version." I nodded from my place on the bed and glanced at the team, they all looked relatively serious save for Scout and maybe Pyro. His mask always looked childish to me. "Now that we are through with that," He gave a radio to each member. "Goodnight. I will see you all in the morning." 

After the other left Sniper, Spy, Pyro, Demo and I were to discuss sleeping arrangements. The room had two beds big enough for two people and a couch fold-out. Demo call dibs on the fold-out couch very quickly leaving us to decide on the beds. I sat on the edge of the bed closest to the wall, next to Pyro who wasn't really paying attention. Guess it didn't matter to him. Sniper and Spy were bickering in front of us. God men were such piss babies. I rolled my eyes at their insults. 'Bushman', 'French tart', 'Wildman', 'Mongrel', ugh come on and kiss already. I stood suddenly and went up to the two who were now almost in each other's faces. I shoved Spy backward and did the same to a confused Sniper. Spy landed on the bed closer to the door and Sniper onto the bed I would occupy. 

"There, arrangements settled now go to fuckin' bed." I rolled my eyes at the two, grabbing my small suitcase, and headed for the bathroom. They didn't want to sleep in the same bed as each other but didn't want to inconvenience me, being gentlemanly as well as assholes at the same time. I closed the bathroom door behind me and pulled out the pajamas I had. Thank you Miss Pauling for providing me with replacement undergarments for this mission. The pajama set I had was essentially a two-piece set, a thin white tank and black shorts. To keep cool in the night I'd wear as little as possible, that wasn't viable in this case, so a tank and shorts were my only option. I stripped down out of my outfit and put on the pajamas, I was not about to wear a bra to bed, and so I put that into the suitcase and closed it. I picked it up and left the bathroom.

When I came out the guys were already in bed, Spy was laying with his back towards me and Pyro was directly next to him, his mask still on his face as he laid on his back facing the ceiling. Soft snoring came from him as he laid there. I could hear Demo already drifting to sleep as well. Sniper had his back to me as he was shuffling out of his shirt and shoes. I wondered for a moment why he wasn't going to change into pajamas as I could visibly see everyone but Pyro did. Then It hit me and my face turned red. The only type of men who sleep in jeans are the kind that don't wear underwear. I was about to hurry under the covers when Sniper turned, catching me staring at him red-faced. He looked me up and down and turned red as well. Great, this'll be awkward. I smiled awkwardly and climbed into bed first, lifting the covers to him. He joined before laying on his back and I turned away from him. He reached over at the small lamp next to the bed and flipped it off before settling again. Neither of us said a word as I tried to drift off to sleep. 

Nightmares weren't a new thing to me, what was a new thing was that it wasn't me having the nightmare. I was awoken by a swift kick to my legs. I was ready to give sniper a piece of my mind when I saw that he was fast asleep, sweating and whimpering slightly. The others were all asleep, none of them noticed the man's small cries. I figured this job had to leave some kind of scar. I slowly and gently put my hand onto Sniper's shoulder and shook him lightly. Within a second he had my hand in his grasp and was staring daggers at me. He was panting and his eyes were searching my face, looking for any sign of hostility. When they didn't find one he looked down at his hand, still wrapped around mine tightly and let go. He mumbled an apology before I stopped him. I began to set up my pillows in the center of the bed and shooed him from his spot. Confused he sat up, moving out of the way more. 

"If ya wanted the bed all to yerself, ya shoulda said somethin'..." He whispered quietly. I rolled my eyes and laid back onto the pillows and opened my arms to him. I didn't know how to comfort people outside of touch. I'd rather hug the sadness out of someone than try to give them uplifting words of advice. Never was too good at it. Sniper sat a moment on his heels and slowly crawled over on to me. He rested his head gently on my chest and wrapped his arms loosely around my sides. Once he was comfortable I did what I always did in this situation and ran my hands through his hair slowly, humming a song that was passed down to me. I felt his tension melt away and he was out like a light. Only now his arms were wrapped around my midsection tighter than before. I let my head rest on the pillows behind me as I fell asleep with Sniper in my arms.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the morning came, the first to rise was Pyro. He had slept in the same position all night and hadn't moved. He was used to sleeping in his mask after all. The sun had just risen and was shining into the room through the small crack in the curtains, waking him. He sat up slowly looking around at his teammates. On the fold-out was Demo, who was sprawled out wildly. He had a whole futon to himself and took up the whole space. In bed next to pyro was spy who was also sleeping in his mask, though pyro could see strands of hair falling out of place and into the eye-holes of the mask. Pyro then turned his attention to the opposing bed. Lying in a comfortable position was Sniper and Scientist. Sniper rested on Scientist's chest and was snoring away while Scientist was sleeping quietly under him. The covers had been kicked off in the night and Pyro could see the pajamas they were wearing were lifted slightly and Sniper's hand had found its way to their waist. Pyro knew he meant nothing by it but certainly felt a bit overprotective of his new teammate. He'd even given a stern talking to, to Scout after he caught him gazing at their chest on the operating table back at base. Scout did not like being called out about that. Pyro could see Scientist's large thighs were wrapped around one of Sniper's and knew he wasn't going to be able to untangle them without waking Sniper so he sighed quietly and got up from the bed. He tapped Sniper on the shoulder a few times and around the fourth set of taps Sniper woke up and looked at Pyro, questioning why the hell he would be waking him up now. When Pyro gestured to the sleeping position they were in and crossed his arms, Sniper turned a deep shade of red and slowly pulled himself from Scientist's body. He stood next to Pyro who had begun to cover Scientist with the covers before facing him and putting his hands on hips. He waved a finger at Sniper, insinuating more than Sniper's intentions. If Sniper's face could get redder it would have as he covered his face with his hands. 

"N-no mate, jus'-jus' 'ad a nightmare,' His accent was thick as could be and Pyro sat a moment staring at him before nodding, satisfied. He knew Scientist didn't need protecting, he knew half his team had hots for them, he knew they were a grown person, but they had to be professional now, especially now. If that Intel got out to anyone RED would be fucked. Sniper got the message and began to put his clothes on while Pyro watched Scientist sleep peacefully. Pyro had thought about his teammates as siblings in the years he'd been with them, and the newest member didn't just fit in, they fit in perfectly with them. He knew the moment they'd taunted and murdered that spy with his own weapon, he watched the tape after being assured by medic they'd be fine. The only reason she wasn't dressed properly was because he'd know how mad they'd be if they had changed their clothing without their knowledge. Pyro himself would have been pissed too. He stared down at the form before him, plush rosy cheeks, hooded eyes, steep arched brows, and mixed shape nose. It looked Greek at best guess. Freckles littered their face and body, they were a different kind of pretty, not the kind of pretty Miss Pauling was. Miss Pauling was spotless, with no visible scars, no freckles, or even wrinkles. Her hair was black and almost always perfectly tied up, her eyes a bright blue and her lashes did wonders for her eyes. But staring at Scientist, they were none of that. Their face was rounder, their nose bigger, he'd seen those Hazel eyes and they were just as pretty, green with golden brown in the center, their hair wasn't perfect, it was choppy and uneven like they'd cut it themselves. Pyro could see smile lines in their cheeks and lines in her forehead. They visibly had scars too, they had been littered with them, small ones on the arms, the ones from the attack, and faded ones from childhood. Pyro found them breathtaking. Most women he'd seen were hell-bent on being perfect, but laying before him was imperfectly perfect. He only hoped his teammates saw it too.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Standing a few feet away from Pyro was Sniper, who was concerned for his teammate. Not because Pyro was mumbling to himself, no, but rather because Pyro was doing so an inch or so from Scientist's face.  
"Mate, if she wakes up an' sees you that close,'' Sniper warned him quietly. Pyro stopped and looked at Sniper before backing up from Scientist slowly. He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to her. Pyro adjusted himself before making way to the bathroom, leaving Sniper in the room with three snoozing people. Sniper sighed and proceeded to leave the room to go next door and wake them up as well. There was a long day ahead of them after all.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
I had been awakened by a soft touch to my face. When I opened my eyes, in front of me was Heavy, his hand currently resting on my head.  
"It is time, we have long mission." I nodded and leaned into his hand. He reminded me of one of the old guards back home, silent, strong, caring. I felt his hand move and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The guys in the room were Heavy, Sniper, Spy, Demo asleep on the fold-out, Engie, Pyro, and Medic. Scout and Soldier were god knows where-the toilet flushed and out came Scout. Solves that. Over the chatter of the room, I could hear a shower going. Soldier. All accounted for then. 

"Scientist is on the list as a last-minute performance, we are to enter through the back and that's where I will be majority of the night. I will scout the room beforehand and walk the floor only when needed. Until the performance that is. During the performance, I am to be seated next to the target and speaking to him in small talk." Spy explained over again. 

" 'Member to fake an accent, he knows whatcha sound like." I interrupted from the bed. Spy nodded and continued on. 

"Sniper you are to be positioned on a building over, you're a professional, I'm sure you can find the best perch yourself. Engie, heavy and medic will monitor the radio systems, the rest of you will remain in the van, out of sight, unless you are needed." The boys nodded and Soldier who had just come out of the shower stark naked saluted. I shielded my eyes quickly into Heavy's chest. 

"Let me know when it's okay to look," I spoke into his chest. Engie fussed at Soldier for his manners around a lady and Soldier only scoffed at it. "Soldier I am asking you-no begging you! to at least put a towel on." I practically screamed, the loudness was muffled by heavy but soldier got the gist of it and did put clothing on. 

"You're okay to look now," Spy spoke, annoyed. I brought my face out of Heavy's chest and looked around the room at my teammates. Oh man, they're all gonna be witnessing my performance. As much as I was confident in my singing, I wasn't sure if on stage in front of everyone would be good. No turning back now, and I trusted Pauling. Spy continued to explain our roles for tonight. "Scientist, while you are performing, scout the room best you can, we're looking for a large group of people on top of our target. They shouldn't be there before him but we are our only watch. There are no cameras within the building, only outer ones. That is why you idiots must stay out of sight." Spy gestured to the specific idiots. 

"I perform, entice him to come backstage for a private meet and greet, we kill him, if he declines we poison his food and drink." I paraphrased quickly and Spy nodded. I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom to look at my bruising. Before we left the base Medic gave me another run under the Medi-gun and the bruises were healing much faster. Another run under it and I would be good to go. It's a good thing he packed it. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I looked bad. Darker under eyes, my hair was a mess, I looked so out of it. I shook my head and went back to ask medic for another round of healing. Hopefully, tonight goes smoothly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After my conversation and medi-gun treatment, it was decided that we were going to eat light and head down to the club early on. The sooner I got there, the sooner we could get this over with. The team by this point had split, and Spy and I were waiting for our assigned vehicle. We couldn't show up to the club in a sketchy looking van with technology and 8 men inside. That sounds like the start of a very weird movie. 

"Are you going to wear your mask in the club?" I asked him, squinting in the sunlight. He shook his head with a neutral expression on his face. 

"Of course not, that would give me away, I just don't want anyone else to see my face." I nodded, understanding. Oh fuck, I was gonna see spy's face tonight. Damn and I don't even know his name. I laughed quietly at my own joke and quieted down when a fancy car rolled up to us. Spy seemed very impressed but I wasn't too sure about cars. I can't tell makes or models but I can tell they were fancy. Spy met with the man who was driving it originally and he was handed the key. I lugged our suitcases into the trunk and we took off for the club. 

"The Ink Barrel, what a name." sarcasm drowned my words. I sat in the passenger side fiddling with my thumbs before Spy broke the silence. 

"What exactly are you going to be performing?" He kept his eyes on the road but glanced at me every now and again. I shrugged before answering. 

"An old favourite, " I didn't elaborate. Spy seemed to think for a moment and dropped the subject. We drove all the way to the club in silence and were given little trouble by security after we showed our listing as an act and manager. We were let into the backstage dressing room all my own and that's where I had to change. "You change first and find me a woman who knows how to lace a corset," I pointed at Spy and he nodded in acknowledgment. The Ink Barrel was an older type club, mostly known for jazz and blues performances of the '40s. That included women's blues and jazz, but there was a specific way of catching a man's attention. I may not have been conventionally attractive but I was full of personality, least that's what the nannies back home would say. I'm only doing this to get my file back. To get everyone's files back. Spy had changed behind me and coughed to get my attention.  
He was dressed in a pinstriped suit and Fedora type hat with pointed shoes. His mask was off completely and his hair was slicked back under his hat, it was salt n' peppered. Nothing like I imagined, not that I had imagined it. He adjusted his tie and made way to leave the room. For a woman in another dressing room to help. I called out to him before he made it to the door. 

"You look great with your hair out," He stopped and without looking at me waved his hand in thanks and then left. A few minutes later a young blonde woman was running into the room. She was excited beyond that of a dog ready for a car ride. She introduced herself as Lottie and immediately began to try to do my makeup for me. I stopped that quickly. "Excuse me? Lottie was it? I just need help with my corset and maybe my dress, my face and hair I can do. Do you think you can lace me up?" I asked taking out the bustier corset. Her green eyes lit up at the sight of it and immediately got to work with fitting me into it. It was a low back corset, meaning my backless dress wouldn't show it off. It was just the right shape and length thank god. It wasn't long before she got me laced up and unable to breathe. I thanked her for her efforts and she helped me wiggle into the high thigh slit dress. I was short, a bit plumper, but that meant way more curvature. I almost couldn't wait to see the finished result. I felt girly which didn't happen often. After it was zipped up, she asked which performance I was. I explained I was a last-minute gig, one of the solo acts meant to take the place of an act that left early. 

"Oh, you're Jenna's replacement act!" I nodded a yes at her, even though I had no idea who the hell Jenna was. Man, she sure loved to talk. I was starting to put my hair on when she asked if she could stay to watch and I don't know what possessed me but I just let her. It was going to be a long night...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guys had all found their places, Sniper sat atop the roof of a nearby building watching the entrance and exit points of the building, Engie, Heavy, and Medic were monitoring the radio's and outside cameras, scout, soldier, demo, and Pyro were watching behind them every now and again but were mostly talking amongst themselves about the mission. They hadn't realized until now how boring their role in the mission was and were itching for some sort of action. So Scout being Scout managed to leave the van without too much fuss from the others and he climbed to the roof where Sniper was positioned to get a look at this club. Scout didn't find Sniper the greatest company but he did have eyes on the event tonight, and he wanted in.  
When he reached the roof, Sniper was sitting back on his behind the gun in front of him as he watched the entrances and exits, as well as peeking into the club itself a few times. The club had huge windows that were stained with paint to make it artsy, and most of them were covered with curtains, there was smaller windows higher up that couldn't be seen through unless you were a building up or so. Lucky for him that's where he was. Scout quietly sat down next to Sniper and pulled a pair of binoculars from around his neck. He snagged them while he was in the van. Scout wasn't fond of infiltration contracts, took too long. Sniper could play the long game and so could Spy. As impatient as he was, Scout was going to sit through everything to see tonight's performance.  
Sniper had heard Scout sit next to him but he remained quiet so he hadn't complained or told him off in any way. He had everything set up for the stake and watched through multiple windows for any sort of threat. Nothing as of yet. Sniper found himself thinking back to the night before. Scientist offered to help him get back to sleep and managed to do so with little to no effort, was he that touch starved? Did he crave affection that much? Pyro was absolutely on his case that morning, looking like a disappointed parent, but even he admired Scientist for a while. He'd woken up the guys and told them to be quiet, else they get an angry woman on their asses. Of course, they went into the room, of course, they woke everyone but Scientist up, that woman could sleep through hell n' high water. Then with the slightest touch to her face from Heavy, she woke up. Strange she slept through a bitch-fit between Scout and Medic over her bruises.  
Engie, Heavy, and Medic sat in the van, quiet snores from behind them. They assumed all were accounted for and sleeping while they listened in on the two inside the club. Scientist was talking to a young woman, specifically about her makeup and clothing choice. Spy's guests however were much more forward in their conversations, especially about their intentions. As much as the club was high end, every club had its trash. Spy could barely keep a straight face talking to those morons let alone smile in the face of an extremely sexist joke about one of the performers. Engie kept an eye on the outdoor security, making sure to check all faces coming in. It was still relatively early in the evening, the reservations weren't until about 11 pm, and the club closed at 2 am. He had to show up beforehand. He had to. Medic beside him continued to listen in on Spy's current conversation. Heavy, however, gave Scientist their privacy, only checking in every few minutes, as to not literally listen in on them and other women changing. Things were all going well and had yet to go under. 

Then a car pulled up.  
It was the same make and model as the target's and Sniper caught it first, pressing the button on his earpiece. "Target's car in sight, confirm." Engie scrambled to pull up the front door footage, yep, that was James alright. He definitely looked like an older man, his wrinkles showing off easily. He wasn't a small man by any means but one and showed off his newfound wealth through his car and fancy suit. 

"That's him," Engie replied quickly. Sniper kept his sights trained on him as he entered the building. The large man walked around the club chatting along the way and stopped in front of Spy and asked a question. 

"Do I know you, sir? Have we met?" Spy looked at him confused and asked in a very thick accent, 

"Vinny's bar on 13th street? naw wait, he's got brown eyes." James paused a moment at the accent and laughed. He apologized about the mix up as did Spy. Thank god he could improvise. James and Spy sat in the front row seats, directly in front of the stage, Spy on the right, James on the left. They chatted about different things, small talk, that and a lot of drinking. James liked whiskey on the rocks, spy settled for that as well for the time being, as to not give himself away. For a man who was running from powerful people, he wasn't hiding very hard. Spy grit his teeth subtly, remaining professional, as the man in front of him critiqued almost everything in sight. It was excruciating.  
Scout watched the man enter the club and followed him with his binoculars just as Sniper did. The tubby man was checking out every woman that crossed his path and was drinking like it was his last night on earth. It was, but he could give his liver a break. Lord knows he'll need some kind of functioning organ to aid in his fight. He was watching their tubby target speak with Spy who was unmasked but facing away from the windows. He couldn't even sneak a peek at his face and he believed Spy knew it. He followed them as they sat in the front row in front of the stage and followed every move the tubby man made. Then the lights went out. There was silence then as the lights came up, then the first performance began.


	7. Why Don't You Do Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a simple person, I see a beautiful woman and is to be both the woman and men in the situation. I also see the opportunity to talk about Sniper's hands and go for it, sue me. 
> 
> I do not own the song and yes I know the song covered by Peggy lee was completely different than the one used for Who Framed Rodger Rabbit, I like this one better.

The team didn't know what to expect, the local towns were all lead-headed idiots. They weren't expecting a so-called high-end club to exist in new Mexico, let alone in the center of a casino town. They weren't expecting to spend their night camped outside of a club in pursuit of an AWOL informant. They were not expecting to sit through half-assed performances, many of which were boring. The club was having a bad night it seemed, but those who interacted with it loved the aesthetics. It was almost a re-open speakeasy, the kind of high-end type, a supper club with live performances. The club catered to that audience and boy did they serve.   
It took everything in Spy to not strangle the man next to him. He understood he had a long rap-sheet of misbehavior in clubs such as this but he may have underestimated the type of behavior. The tubby man beside him had been cat-calling all night, throwing his money around aimlessly. He figured he was a free man now, that was something Spy got out of his drunken stupor. He could drink all he wanted for a few hours, but he would be cut off and sober when his meeting happened. Valiant had insisted on telling Spy about the women he'd seen and enjoyed in his life. While Spy enjoyed the company of women, he did not enjoy the abusal of said company. He tried to focus on the performances before him, he even enjoyed some of them. But his attention would always be drawn back by the human garbage beside him. He wanted this over with.   
Sniper watched Spy through his scope, he could see his co-workers resolve diminishing very quickly. Scout beside him watched him too, trying more and more to get a glance at the older man's face. Spy had sat in such a way that you couldn't clearly see his face due to his hat. Scout had, for the most part, ignored the other performances. He enjoyed some of the other women's performances but tuned out the instrumental ones in favour of roasting the tubby man and his actions. Sniper only wished he could tune out both of them. He watched the stage on occasion but would click back into work mode once seeing some of the worse performances. How much longer would this club even be open?   
Engie, Heavy, and Medic were just as done with this mission as their teammates. By this point, they had listened in on the conversation with James Valiant and decided not only must he die, but die painfully. Pyro, Soldier, and Demo were very much awake now and were trying to listen to the performances rather than the annoying banter between Spy and Valiant. The man hadn't even noticed Spy, he'd worked as an informant for the same company that hired them all, he'd seen everyone's photos, and yet he didn't notice the man next to him was a professional Spy. He chattered away to Spy, and Engie wished he had hair so he could pull it out. None of them were particularly happy about the situation but had they'd known about the guy's inability to shut up, they would have just caused a scene. They'd all just about reached their own breaking points when the chatter quieted down and an announcer was heard introducing their act. They didn't catch the fake name nor the song title, but they did hear the stampede of feet to the stage. Spy had taken notice of the stage lighting up, leading to where he and their target was seated. It was time for Scientist to perform.  
The lights dimmed and a hush fell across the crowd, patiently waiting for the next performance. A spotlight found the curtains. 

"You had plenty money, 1922..." The instrumental began and out walked Scientist. She looked completely different from the woman the team had met and worked with these past few days. She was in a long-haired wig, styled in a half up half down look. Her make-up changed her facial structure almost entirely, her nose looked smaller and her eyes and lips bigger. She wore a bold red dress, with its sweetheart neckline, it was off her shoulders with a high thigh slit. Her heels were red just like the dress but were distinctly stiletto, though they had recently fallen out of fashion. She wore little jewelry, but you could tell from the shine around her neck and on her ears, she wore the finest gold pieces. She had a set of fake red nails on, giving her hands a pop of colour. It wasn't expected, not at all, and Spy damn near spit his drink out at the sight of it. 

"You're sittin' down wondrin' what it's all about." 

Sniper didn't know what to expect, his scope froze on the sight of their coworker who just emerged from the back of the stage. She sang as she walked, slow, sultry. Nothing like the woman he'd already bear witness to. It almost didn't look like her, her heels made her taller and the corset she was no doubt wearing changed her form. She was between weight classes, this made her look thin. He hadn't noticed Scout's silence as he watched the performance. "That is a beaut right there."

"Now if you had prepared 20 years ago, You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door. Why don't you do right,"

Scout could only nod in response. Through his binoculars he had seen the red dress, the heels, the hair, this was a different woman surely! His jaw was dropped as far as it could without actually falling off. For once in his life, he felt genuinely speechless. A sentiment he shared with most of the men in the club. He watched as she kicked a man who'd gotten too close to the stage, and watched as she gently, teasingly even, pushed another man back into his seat. She continued forward, walking down the set of steps into the front row, interacting with them.   
A random was interacted with first, his face in just as much shock as everyone else. She moved on. Spy was next, and even though he couldn't see his face, he could tell Spy was entranced. 

"Get out of here, Make me some money too." 

Spy hadn't anticipated the actual participation with the crowd. He was under the impression it was singing with them not fully body flirting. She'd walked down the stairs slowly towards their seats, he could see the distance in her eyes like she wasn't all there at the moment. She sat on his lap and played with his collar, pretending to fix it. He felt himself tense with every shift of her body, thank god he had a strong sense of self-control.

"Get out of here, Make me some money too. Why don't you do right?" 

She'd gotten up and sat on James's lap next, she took his hat and leaned in. 

"Like some other men," He leaned forward to meet her when she showed his hat into his face and got off his lap, swinging into a sitting position on the stage. Grabbing his tie and bringing him close to the stage from his seated position. "Do?”  
Valiant froze in his spot gobsmacked. She let his tie slip from her hands as she stood and walked back behind the curtains, dragging out the last word. Then in time with the drums, the curtains fell and the lights came up. There was applause like none other that night.   
The group in the van, though they could not see her, felt the stunned silence from the radio was enough of an indication that she looked just as beautiful as she sounded. Pyro by the end was clapping enthusiastically. They wanted to check in with Sniper, see what he was seeing, but the mission at hand came first.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I made my way to the backstage dressing room and waited for the teams que, passing other performers for the night. The rest of the night's performances were of the instrumental variety, no more singing acts. I hoped I wowed them enough, these heels were killing me. I could handle a dress, maybe some makeup, but a corset and heels? I was dying. I came to my specific dressing room and entered it, closing the door behind me. Within the room was Lottie who, I had learned, was the staff's helper. She was like an intern for performers. Before the actual show, she wouldn't stop complimenting me and as much as I appreciate it, I'd much rather be in pants fuckin' shit up. Lottie was sitting on the small futon by the vanity, flipping through a magazine. I approached the vanity and proceeded to fix a bit of my appearance. I felt thankful for an hourglass appearance for once.   
"You were amazing out there doll! I mean, When you first came in I didn't think you'd look so amazing." Lottie rambled. I rolled my eyes subtly. I knew I wasn't a slimmer woman, I had wide shoulders and more muscle than a civilian woman, but I had hoped the corset and off-shoulder dress made me look smaller. "Your voice is amazing, and though your body shape is different you were so cool." I nodded absentmindedly and kept prodding at myself in the mirror. Come on Spy.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spy sat silent in his seat before Valiant broke the silence with his idiotic comments. 

"For a woman her size, she was gorgeous!" Spy could feel his temper start to rise again. But he had to keep completely calm. 

"Did you know," He shuffled in his seat to look at Valiant. "that I am her manager?" He asked the man next to him, his grin wide. Valiant shook his head in disbelief. "Yes sir, perhaps you would be interested in a meeting with her, you've been such great company all night." Valiants eyes lit up. Spy had to keep from biting his tongue. 

"I'd be honoured to say, you wouldn't be able to swing more than one performing girls would you?" Disgusting. 

"I'm afraid I cannot, but I can offer you this. I don't usually find company as good as yours." Spy lied through his teeth. The only thing he wanted to do right now was kill him. A voice then rang in his ears. 

"We got eyes on a large limo, it's them, y'all better get a move on," Engie spoke hurriedly. Spy stood up from his seat and motioned for Valiant to follow, and foolishly he did. Spy walked to a set of stage doors and pushed through, security had seen him before and knew he was a manager. Valiant followed Spy and took a few moments to gawk at some of the dancers walking past. They soon came to Scientist's dressing room and knocked.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come in," I spoke to the door. I waited a moment before looking up from my hands. When I did I saw through the mirror, Spy walking in with Valiant in tow. Lottie next to me hushed up as I turned to face them. "My, what have you brought Eddie?" I used Spy's fake name he had given Valiant earlier. Lottie watched the man quietly as he sat down in one of the other chairs. 

"This, my dear, is the company I was with tonight. He has been a fine gentleman and I think you'd like to have a conversation with him." I looked at Spy a moment, thankful I had a background in improv. 

"What is he a scout?" I asked shifting my body to face them.

"Better." 

"What's better than that?"   
Valiant butt in leaning back in his chair, "A man with influence and Money." I tilted my head at him and gazed with fake interest. Without looking away I addressed Lottie. 

"Lottie darling, would you excuse us a moment?" I heard her scramble to her feet. 

"Of course! I'll go see what Leanna is up to," She passed Spy and left the room quickly. I stood from my seat and went to the selection of alcohol on the small serving table. 

"May I have your name?" I asked pouring a glass of whiskey. 

"Valiant, my dear, James Valiant." I nodded and handed the glass to Spy who took it from my hands. 

"Mister Valiant, you said you were a man of influence, over what group exactly? Media?" I asked slowly getting closer to him. Spy took his whiskey and walked behind Valiant. 

"Oh, much more than the media, when the night is over I'll have reach across the nation. My connections run deep." 

"My is that right?" I faked a smile. He nodded eagerly, I could feel his eyes raking over me. "What do you think Eddie? Would I do well with connections across the nation?" I teased. Spy chuckled and put his whiskey down on the serving table, he hadn't taken a sip. 

"You would be unstoppable, darling, no one in the nation wouldn't know your name!" He teased back, his fake accent never faltering. Valiant chuckled and tried to stand from his seat. Spy pushed him back down. "It sounds like a wonderful opportunity, doesn't it?" I nodded and backed myself up against the vanity behind me. I saw Spy's butterfly knife out of my peripherals. There was a mirror behind me, but Valiant was too focused on me. 

"It does, but it seems to be a real shame," I spoke looking down to the floor. 

"Why's that sweetheart?" Valiant said, gazing at me. 

"You won't make it to the end of the night." He scrunched up his brows and the mirror finally came into focus behind me. Spy had raised his knife and before Valiant could move, it was plunged deep into the back of his neck. He gargled and cried aloud in pain. I watched with hooded eyes as he fell to the floor. His blood sprayed the back of the chair he was in, as well as all over spy's suit. Valiant looked up at me, his eyes were fearful. "It was a real shame Mister Valiant, though I'm sure no one will miss you at the agency." His eyes widened in realization. He struggled to get words out of his mouth. Spy went for another stab, this time in the back. I stayed put and watched his blood pool beneath him. Spy was smiling slightly, just as I was. "Good-bye Mister Valiant, have fun in hell." And with that Spy sliced him across the neck, silencing his struggle. Valiant's body twitched slightly as blood gushed from his wounds. I stared at the body before walking to the door and locking it. "Search him, quickly," I whispered to Spy who was already in the process of doing so. Within his jacket were different documents, smaller than the average folder, as well as a floppy disk. Those were new. It was labeled 'Files.' "You think that's it?" Spy nodded in response and he stuffed it into his vest pocket. He stripped off the jacket and hat, electing to put his mask back on. I grabbed the small folder and looked through it. Times and dates for something that was coded. I didn't know what it was but that wasn't my job to figure out. It was about time he hightailed it outta there. I pressed on my earpiece that was hidden under my hair. "Engie what's it lookin' like out there?" There was silence on the line before he answered. 

"Y'all are good to go in the back, make it quick, we'll follow ya out." I nodded and grabbed the case I brought with me as did Spy. We unlocked and exited the room, freezing the handle from the other side before leaving. We kept our heads down as we exited out the back of the building. A scream shattered the tense silence and we bolted for the car. I threw my case into the back of the car and hopped into the passenger side. Spy hopped in the drivers and sped off quickly down the back alley, the guys following close behind us. 

"We got everyone?" I questioned, didn't wanna leave anyone behind. 

"Ja, we're all accounted for, do not stop until ve hit ze motel." Medic came over the radio. Spy agreed and continued to speed along the highway. He only slowed down at the sight of police cars heading towards the club. Sorry to leave you with a mess Lottie.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We came to slow stop at the motel and Spy and I jumped out of the car and into the van with the rest of the team. We checked out earlier so we already had our things. The only thing we had to do was drop off the car to the motel owner and leave. Sniper was once again in the front seat and Medic was in the passenger side. There was no time to play musical chairs so I just hopped into the back with Spy beside me. I figured there would be shocked looks and stares, but Pyro's staring was getting uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and he shook his head, perhaps he wasn't meaning to stare. 

"You clean up well lass," Demo complimented quietly. Soldier and Scout nodded beside him. I said a quiet thank you and relaxed in the seat, resting my head on the van wall. Engie hadn't said much but I knew he was just as flustered. Spy beside me lit a cigarette and was smoking quietly next to me. I heard the sound of a ConTracker and engie put it on the desk that was bolted down. He flipped the switch and Miss Pauling's face appeared. 

"Good work guys got word the bodies been found, there have been no traces of you thus far and all the video footage of the two of you have been destroyed. Tomorrow is your last day off, the work resumes as normal." We all cheered gratefully, Heavy included. "Good to see you're in good spirits. That'll be all for now, I'm out." Then she hung up and the screen went dark. Cheerful chatter flooded the van as we relished in a successful contract. Heavy was beside me, opposite of Spy and talking quietly with Engie and Demo. I yawned and leaned my head back against the van wall and closed my eyes, just a few minutes wouldn't hurt.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scientist was asleep before long, the team not noticing right away and continued to talk loudly amongst themselves. It wasn't until her head lolled onto Heavy's shoulder did they notice and quiet down. They were a few hours out from the base, and sleep sounded like a good idea. Heavy gently moved Scientist under his arm so that she rested on his chest rather than his shoulder. Spy put out his cigarette and leaned back resting his eyes. Scout, Soldier, and Pyro quietly played rock, paper, scissors next to Engie and Demo who were speaking quietly. Medic and Sniper were upfront, quiet as could be. Medic had seen Scientist through the rearview mirror and was impressed at the transformation, though he felt she was most beautiful angry and blood covered. He wouldn't tell her that of course but that's how he felt. They'd heard the conversation between Valiant and Scientist, her voice changed from her normal low tone to a sweeter, somehow seductive tone. He could practically see the look she was giving Valiant. They'd all heard the squelching of flesh through the radio's, the gargling, everything. Through it all she remained calm, teasing her target, and like a moth to a bug zapper, he fell for it. Medic only wished he could see the look in her eyes, the pure enjoyment from seeing an enemy fall. He shivered lightly, Sniper next to him rose an eyebrow. Medic shook his head and Sniper didn't push it. Medic wasn't very interested in women, it was very rarely he was. He preferred to find his company with men, that is before they'd run from his crazed experiments and mannerisms. The only person who didn't immediately run at his antics was Heavy, who still to this day let Medic experiment with his heart. Medic was eternally grateful for Heavy, he'd helped him create one of his most powerful inventions to date. Oh, how conflicted he felt.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I felt the van come to a stop and rose from my light sleep. Heavy shook me gently, making sure I was awake. I apologized for falling asleep on him but he just shrugged me off. 

"Have sisters, it's no problem." He spoke quietly. Siblings huh? How sweet. I slowly made my way to the edge of the van and accepted Demo's helping hand out the back. My heels hit the ground and I felt pain almost instantaneously. I grit my teeth and tore off the heels, chucking them a few feet away from me. My feet were in so much pain, I sighed at the change in comfort. 

"Uh, Lass? You're bleedin'." Demo commented pointing to my feet. I looked down to see my ankles and heels were in fact bleeding.

"Yeah that happens, I'll be fine. Musta happened when I was runnin'." I said back, walking up the front porch of the base. Most of the others had already branched off and went to relax on their own. We wouldn't have dinner tonight it would seem. I saw Pyro sitting by a small bonfire next to Engie who was just sitting down with his guitar. They got the right idea. Spy had already disappeared as did Scout. Heavy and Medic passed me, talking about some experiment Medic thought about working on. I walked slowly, limping in pain with each step. I hate heels, no matter how good they make my calves look, they are torture devices. I passed the kitchen where Demo and Soldier were digging into the cabinets and fridge, no doubt looking for something to munch on. I stopped for a moment and let ice envelop my feet. It cooled them enough for me to keep going. I made it to my hallway and looked up at the stairs, fantastic. Just as I was about to climb the stairs, my door opened and Sniper emerged. Neither of us said a word to each other. 

"Uh...I moved yer case into your room for ya," He paused looking at me leaning against the wall. "Would you like some help, Sheila?" I nodded and he met me at the bottom of the stairs. He put an arm around my waist and helped steady me up the stairs and into my freezing room. "Where do I put ya?" He asked lowly. I nodded at the bed and we made our way over, I sat down and Immediately got to icing my feet. Due to my height, my feet didn't exactly touch the ground when I sat on the edge of the bed. "You're bleedin','' Sniper observed. I nodded and winced as I shifted the ice on my foot. He hadn't said anything about the ice coming out of thin air, nor had he said anything about the freezing room. He made a sit there motion before jogging out of the room.   
I figured he'd gone to get a first aid kit, so I took some of the more useless items off of me. The jewelry came off first, then the small radio earpiece. It was already switched off but I double-checked to make sure. I sighed slowly, the corset still restricting my breathing. Maybe Sniper wouldn't mind unlacing it for me. I knew I could get it off myself with a ton of struggling but I really just wanted to shower and get this shit off. After the jewelry was off, I began to unclip the wig and pull it from my head gently. I remembered why I cut my hair short as the chill air passed over my neck. Long hair was such a hassle to deal with not to mention hot. I had just finished this when Sniper came back into the room with a first aid kit. He was about to kneel down to help heal my feet before I interrupted him.

"I want to shower first, it'll be a waste of bandages." He nodded and set it aside. I stood up slowly and he held out a hand to steady me. "Do you think you could unlace me? If you aren't comfortable with it, don't worry I'll get it off in the bathroom." He waved his hand and walked around behind me. 

"S'least I could do, you need help gettin' to the shower?" I felt his hands on my back and heard a zipper. I nodded and sighed as the first of the cords were unlaced. The pressure from the corset was lessening by each row. I felt Sniper's hands work slowly, I almost wished I could see his slender fingers work at the lace corset. I felt a chill up my spine as he finished and traced a hand up my back. "Alright," He placed a hand on my lower back. "Let's get you in the shower." He made sure I wasn't going to fall as we walked into the bathroom and I leaned against the wall. He left me for a moment before turning on the shower. "Hot or cold?" 

"Cold, it's painful if it's hot." He nodded and turned the nobs to cold, jumping out of the way of the stream. 

"Explain it to me later," He said before taking his leave. "I'll be right outside, need a shirt and pajamas yeah?" I nodded and sighed, throwing my head back. My undergarments weren't washed yet fuck. "What's wrong now?" 

"My garments, when I arrived Scout flung them into the dirt on accident, they're all dirty got nothin' to wear." He nodded a moment before telling me not to worry about it. I sighed again and shooed him out of the bathroom. Once out of sight I stripped of the dress and slowly maneuvered into the shower. The cold water ran down my body, washing away the dirty feeling. I reached for one of the small washcloths on the shelf next to the shower and began to scrub the makeup off my face. It was mostly cheap stuff that came off easily but my face was still irritated by it. Once I got most of it off I cleaned my body thoroughly, making sure to clean my feet gently. The blood had begun to dry and crust up on my Achilles but I'd have to wrap them afterward to keep them clean. Good thing it's another off-day tomorrow. I heard footsteps and Snipers voice from outside the bathroom.   
"I've dropped the clothes to ya, next to the door." He said, his arm coming into the bathroom and placing a pile of folded clothing onto the floor next to the door. The bathroom didn't have a door so he was trying his best not to look into the bathroom. I spoke a thank you and washed my hair quickly. Then after rinsing I shut the shower off and shook my head vigorously, sending water flying everywhere. I picked up a towel and dried off as quickly as I could without slipping then picked up the folded clothing. There was one of my long-sleeved shirts and a pair of clean boxers I knew did not belong to me. 

"Are these yours?" I questioned him outside the bathroom. There was a stutter before he answered. 

"They're completely clean, new shipment, figured it was betta than nothin'." I chuckled quietly. I didn't mind it, boxers were so comfortable compared to tighter 'panties'. I slipped into the clothing and made my way out the doorway. Sniper, who was leaned against the wall, came to assist me. I didn't really need much help anymore, I was used to the pain but he was gentle and I liked his touch. I sat on the bed again and grabbed at the first aid kit. Sniper snatched it from me before I had it in my hands and knelt down in front of me. "Don't ya dare, I'll do it." I shook my head at him and tried to take it from him. 

"I can do it, Sniper, you don't gotta-" He interrupted quietly. 

"I want to. Jus'..." He was red in the face, avoiding eye contact. He was adorable. I sighed and nodded and let him bandage up my Achilles and heel. The bandages would protect them from outer germs and such but man it would be a bitch trying to fit into shoes. His hands were larger than I realized as I watched him wrap my ankle. Slender fingers, long hands in general. I didn't realize he was done until his hands disappeared from my sight. I looked at his face and he was staring intently at me. We made eye contact and I felt my face heat up as I looked away quickly. "You'll be alright then?" I forgot how to speak a moment before answering him. 

"Yeah, uh, thank you, Sniper." He paused a moment before patting' my head lightly and leaving for the door quickly. 

"See ya in the mornin'." He sped out of my room and down the stairs, I could hear his steps recede and silence took its place. I sat frozen a moment before laughing quietly. He was so awkward, it was adorable. Had it been Spy or maybe Scout I would have been hit on already. I saw the looks in their eyes when they first saw me at the club, I knew sitting on Spy's lap would rile him up, I had a part to play. Scout was a general flirt though, I feel like I'll be subjected to that eventually. I found myself thinking back to Spy's face, he'd removed the mask for the mission with the knowledge no one from the team other than me would see his face. His features were defined in some aspects, though he reminded me of someone. Now that I think about it he shares a few features with Scout: same jaw, eyes, and hair colour.   
My eyes widened at the thought of that. There is no way, if that is the case then I would have just practically danced on Scout's father's lap. I would have just outwardly flirted with Scout's dad, oh holy shit. I felt myself heat up in embarrassment. I sincerely hope that wasn't and isn't the case. Knowing my luck, it was the case. I shook my head of the thought and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I hope the guys sent off the floppy we found as well as the file on Valiant's body. I'll never forget the fear in his eyes as he stared up at me. He looked so fearful and panicked in that brief moment, it was almost funny. I chuckled to myself before rolling on my side and trying to sleep. 

I tossed and turned almost all night, sleep did not always come easy for me. I knew the nap I took earlier didn't help. I stared up at the ceiling, unmoving. I focused on the creation of crystals in the air above me, little, big, more blue than green, more white than blue. It wasn't until I heard footsteps outside my door. They stopped a moment like they were pondering something. Then I heard them pace back and forth. Someone was out there, debating on knocking probably. When the steps didn't stop, I got up quietly and made my way to the door with the intent of opening it. The steps outside the door stopped and a low knock sounded, it was almost if they didn't want me to hear them. I opened the door quickly and found Sniper on the other side of it. 

"Yes?" I asked, tiredly. Sniper didn't move for a moment, he stood solid-looking down at me. He was in general pajama pants and a short-sleeved shirt, his hat was gone as were his glasses. His eyes were a soft grey colour and they were full of conflicted emotions. 

"I, uh, I hope I didn' wake ya..." He stumbled over his words. I shook my head and pointed at the bed behind me. 

"Nope, haven't been able to sleep," I faced him again. "Need somethin'?" I saw his face heat up as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I was uh, wonderin' if ya could help me like ya did back at the motel," He meant the nightmare episode. I stared at him a moment before stepping aside and motioning for him to walk in. He walked in quickly, keeping his head down. I closed the door behind him and walked around to each AC unit. They blasted freezing air out constantly but my guest would freeze his nuts off before the morning. I turned each of them off and one that was done I positioned the pillows into a little nest shape and laid down in the center. I motioned for him to follow and he did, slipping in slower than me. He laid like he did at the motel, on my chest with his arms around my torso. I lightly ran a hand through his short hair and covered us with the comforter. The bed was far too small for both of us but it didn't matter at the moment. 

"Get these often?" I whispered. He grunted and nodded into my chest. 

"Been gettin' them since I was a tyke," He shifted slightly. "Never got rid of 'em." That's understandable. 

"Me too, my brother would comfort me just like this," I said absentmindedly, tracing shapes into his hair. 

"What 'bout your mum?" He asked quietly, his breathing steadying out. 

"Didn't have one, I was found in the woods, alone, couldn't have been more than a day old." He hummed in response then muttered out a small apology. "Don't worry 'bout it, I was adopted into the family that found me and grew up surrounded by caretakers." His brows scrunched up as he looked up at me. 

"Caretakers? Your adopted mum and pa didn't take care of ya?" He asked innocently. I chuckled as he laid his head back down. 

"Father was far too busy, he was a scientist, focused on the human limits. Me and my brother were looked after by his apprentice and some others working alongside him." I began to trace down the back of snipers neck slowly. I could feel his skin rise with goosebumps. "The man who raised me cared more about us than the man who found me that's for sure, and even he cared a lot more than the woman who abandoned me." He stiffened slightly when I dug my nails into his shoulder. I realized what I'd done and unclenched my hand and just rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry." He shook his head slightly and tightened his arms around my midsection. I felt his breath on my stomach and felt my own skin rise with goosebumps. I played with his hair and hummed quietly, my eyes drooping on their own. I felt his breath steady and he was out like a light. I tried to fight against the drowsiness before fully giving in to sleep, with my hands still in his hair.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Words couldn't describe what he felt laying against her body in the freezing room. He felt her give in to sleep and held her tighter. Sniper couldn't understand why he was so drawn to her calm reactions. There was no nightmare tonight, he just wanted to feel what he did back at the motel. He couldn't describe the emotions but he knew that he liked them. He'd feigned sleep briefly, wanting her to fall into slumber first. He moved his head slightly and watched her face as she slept. This woman was turning gears in his head he wasn't sure he had anymore. Sniper knew his teammates were interested in her, most of it was probably more lust than interest. Sniper didn't know what he felt about her, he just knew he liked having her close. And seeing her dressed as she was, that was a sight sure. But seeing her comfortable in a pair of his boxers and a baggy shirt was enough to send alarms off in his head. He'd never been great with women, but even in his awkward fumbling, she reacted positively to him. He hoped he could learn more about her and get closer to her, for once in his life he didn't want to be distant.


	8. First Victory

When morning came, Sniper had vanished, it was understandable. People typically don’t like admitting they have low points and Sniper, a professional, probably wouldn’t like to have the other’s open their mouths about it. I stretched and looked around the room quietly, he’d turned on all my ac units, they were blowing at max and it felt like pure heaven. I sat there in the freezing room and breathed slowly. The sun had just risen and it shined through my ice-covered window, creating a pattern onto the walls and floors. Like glass the ice reflected the rays and created a beautiful sight in the early hours of the day, something I wasn’t used to seeing. I slung my legs over the side of the bed and got up, lurching in slight pain before composing myself. Right, my feet were all injured from those damn torture devices. I loved how they made my legs look but god it would take the devil himself to convince me to wear them again, or a promise of a fancy dinner, really whichever comes first. I slowly made my way to the duffle bag on the floor that held my uniforms and less expensive clothing. I pulled out a pair of baggy pants and an old maroon hoodie and threw it on, not caring to brush out my hair except for parting it correctly. It was too early to be caring about my looks and frankly I felt more neutral today, I don’t want to be perceived at all as anything other than a human. A sleepy, ice powered human. I pulled on the same dance socks and pulled my pant legs over top and left out the room, locking it behind me. I yawned as I walked down the silent hallways, the early morning was so much quieter than the days and nights were. I wonder what everyone’s up to today, considering it was our last day off before work returns, technically starts for me. I have yet to actually participate in battle, and it was starting to itch at me. I would actually get to fight eventually right? I sure would hope so anyway. I passed the medical wing and glanced into the window of the doors and saw medic tending to his birds. They were doves I believe, still haven’t asked him their names. I didn’t want to disturb him so I kept moving. Walking through the hallways were almost calming if it had not been slightly eerie. The liminal space that was the empty base hallway was giving me a sense of being alone when I shouldn’t have been, there should be people laughing and talking, but it was silent and empty. I continued forward til I reached the kitchen. I thought it to be empty, that is until I saw Scout sitting at the table with a mug of coffee. I walked in and went for the fridge, mumbling a good mornin’ to Scout. He nodded back but didn’t say anything, which was considerably odd. I didn’t question him and looked through the fridge for something to eat. I could hear him shift in his seat as he bounced his leg, something was bothering him it seemed. I sighed and closed the fridge, settling on crackers instead of something healthier. I went to the small pantry setup and grabbed the crackers off the first shelf. Hopefully, they’re not stale. I sat in the seat across from a very nervous Scout and began to munch on them when Scout practically knocked the table from bouncing his leg so hard. 

“Somethin’ botherin’ you Scout?” I asked, my brows furrowed in concern. Did something happen? Was there a fight I didn't know about? Another mission? Scout tried to control the bounce of his leg as he swallowed loudly. 

“I saw Sniper comin’ outta ya room this mornin’,” oh, it’s not a nervous tick it seems. “He didn’t do nothin’ huh doll?” He asked scanning my face for anything alarming. I shook my head as I placed a gentle hand on his. 

“No! Certainly not! He came to me when he was having trouble sleepin’, said he slept better next to me, like at the Motel.” 

“You n’ him slept together at the motel?” 

“Not like that! I just-” I sighed and ran my unoccupied hand through my hair. “Remember that night I woke up from a nightmare and you comforted me? You extended kindness in a way, I simply extended it to Sniper. Nothing happened,” I paused before questioning him myself. “Do you really think Sniper would try somethin’? I mean seriously?” He scoffed lightly. 

“‘Course not, I just, I don’t know, I jumped to conclusions I guess.” I shook my head and patted his hand. 

“One thing y’all’re gonna learn is that I am very much a physical person, I don’t give good advice and I’m not exactly a smooth talker, so my comfort is more of touch. Some people, especially emotionally distant people, need a hug sometimes.” I explained gently, trying to find the correct words. I wasn’t good at explaining it but I’d always been the emotional support, the problem fixer, the mediator. I was good at being the middle ground and the comfort, even in a less wordy way. The people back home knew that already, but this wasn’t the castle, these guys are gonna have to get used to my physicalness wether they like it or not. Scout smiled sheepishly and looked down at the table. “What?”

“Your accents thicker in the mornin’.” I laughed and shoved his arms back. I forget about my accent. 

“‘M southern, sue me.” Scout joined in and began to laugh quietly. It died down quickly and something dawned on me. “Why were you near my room anyways?” He had a light dust of pink across his cheeks. 

“I figured I could return your sweater, I know ya said to keep it but it didn’t sit with me to keep it.” He explained slowly. I nodded and shrugged. 

“Don’t matter me none, keep it don’t keep it, it’s just a plain mens sweater.” He nodded and shifted in his seat again. 

“Can you pass them crackers?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the conversation with Scout, the day seemed to completely die down. The guys had made themselves scarce, most of them were enjoying their day off and away from one another. Considering they are always around each other, it makes sense that they’d spend their day off on their own. I hadn’t thought about days off when I accepted the offer, I figured under Pauling I’d work my ass off day in and day out like she works herself. Not the case apparently. Shoulda brought more personal items.   
I was currently sitting on the roof of one of the wings watching the sunset. The day, as empty as it was, went by fast and the sun was finally setting. Tomorrow marked my first battle with the team, my first real battle. Not bait, not a distraction, I get to blow guys heads off and deep freeze their balls off. I can’t wait to wipe that snarky grin off of the BLU Spy’s ugly fuckin’ face. It was about time I get to break his face for what he’d done, and especially what I know now. They were looking for me, trying to drag me back home, so they can harvest me. I don’t know how I got my powers and I don’t know why I was chosen, but I knew from the moment I met those ‘Scientists’ I would have to be careful and watch my back. They’d been on my tail since defense school and I wasn’t happy about them keeping that many tabs on me. I wondered if Ienzo worried about me, and father, do they even miss me?   
My thoughts were cut short by the sound of a horn, signifying it was now time to tuck in to dinner then off to bed. With the chaos i’d experienced I hadn’t noticed the horn, funnily enough it was easy to ignore. I sighed and looked at the sunset one last time before climbing back through the window I came through. I was now in the wing hallway, a good distance from the kitchen. I thought as I made my way to the kitchen, the bastards that are after me put a bounty on my head and only the other team and our own intel have tried to take it. I hope that didn’t mean others were coming after me too. Time could only tell right?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner had gone by quickly, It was soldier's turn to ‘cook’. He’d given us rations on paper plates and then proceeded to feed his rations to some raccoons outside the kitchen window. I figured they were like his pets, but Spy confirmed that no, Soldier didn’t raise raccoons, he had come across them and they may be rabid. Wonderful. Dinner had to be cleaned up just as quickly as it started, as the raccoons eventually climbed in through the window and attacked us for our rations which I happily gave to them. Once we got the raccoons out we went our separate ways to bed. I entered my freezing room and without bothering to change I climbed into bed and relaxed my body. Tomorrow they’d all see what I can do, and hopefully, They’d all find me terrifying.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day came faster than expected. The alarm blared in the morning signaling an early rise. We were to dress and eat breakfast quickly before heading to the field. I got up brushed my hair and began to put on my uniform. My uniform consists of a black tank as an undershirt, a red fur-lined hooded jacket, black half gloves, a black belt that also slung across my front, and black baggy pants, along with my tall steel-toed boots. The jacket itself was made of a fabric I created, as well as full of ice I also fabricated. The fabric cools the wearer, as its a two-layered jacket. Within the two layers, is a sheet of ice that never melts, my ice to be exact. The fabric also amplifies the temperature of the ice. It keeps me cool, thank god. Only deal is Pyro's are going to be hell. I pulled it on and fastened it tight and stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I looked professional, and I felt proud of it. I turned to look at the class badge on my left arm, it was a red snowflake within a red circle with an orangish background. The patch was perfect and I felt it belonged to me more than just defining my class.   
After I got dressed, I made my way to the kitchen where food way practically flying. There were some late risers it seemed, as Scout and Demo were horking down food like there was a shortage. I walked to the small pantry shelves and picked up one of the breakfast bars and began to eat that and drink water. This pitiful breakfast caught the attention of Medic. 

"Are you not going to eat a good breakvast Scientist?" He asked over the loud scarfing of food. They quieted down just enough to hear me speak. 

"I eat light in the mornin's, I get sick otherwise," I replied and took a sip of water from the water bottle I grabbed. Medic nodded accepting my answer, though he still looked worried. I've always had issues with food in the mornings, I'd rather not eat at all in the morning. A cup of sweet tea or three pieces of turkey bacon will do. Otherwise, my stomach decides its out of commission for the next two days. Dunno what the hell causes it, but if i eat breakfast in the mornings the I hurt like hell and nauseous. Not pregnant though, that would be a miracle and a half. I finished my bar and water just as the others finished their breakfasts and they piled their dishes in the sink. The work horn blew and we were called out to the filed.   
We piled into the re-spawn area and waited for the okay. We were doing something called King of the Hill, gotta hold one single controlled point until we won out. It seemed somewhat easy but I didn't doubt the capability of the BLU team. I began to prepare my weapons. While I'm able to use my ice on the field, I still need other weapons. The current weapons assigned to me were an ice blaster and a metal bat. Compared to my teammates, I only had two weapons. Reason being my ice counts as a weapon so to make it fair I lose a gun. The ice blaster was a two-handed gun much like Scout's scattergun. Though the shots never scattered, it was a precise shot and the bullets were solid chunks of ice formed into spiked bullets, they did however break within the body. Due to them not fading unless I've died, they stick in your body doing a little bit of damage for a while after the initial shot, much like Pyro's after-burn. The metal bat was obvious and was just a close-quarters weapons. As for my ice, it was up to me to use it how I see fit. I just couldn't go out of bounds with it was all. I attached the bat on my sling on my back and cocked my blaster. It is a standard metal gun, only it has icicles from the mouth of it. I looked to the guys and asked about any game plans. 

"Considering it is Harvest, ve should vatch the roofs," Medic spoke while adjusting his gun. I nodded and began to get ready to run when Scout handed me an earpiece. 

"Dis is how we're gonna talk to each other, press to talk then again to shut it off." I nodded and put the piece on my left ear, opposite of my hair. I pressed it once and tested it out. The team gave me a thumbs up and we all prepared for the shutter doors to open. The administrator's voice came over the intercoms signaling it was go time and we all ran out the doors at once, I ran through the building rather than going around, Pyro was behind me. I wasn't as fast as Scout, but I was slightly faster than Pyro. I came through the doorway of the building and had to take cover in the building. The BLU Heavy was already out and shooting around the right entrance of the barn point. I waited for the gun to stop firing to take aim and shoot twice and with the help of Pyro's afterburn, the Heavy went down. I moved forwards through the right entrance and stood on the point with Pyro awaiting for us to capture it. Scout ran through passing us to fight with the BLU demo and I took shots from the enemy scout before I hit him dead with the metal bat. Fucker sure is hard to hit. Engie joined us at the point and began on his sentry while Pyro protected the right entrance. I held my ground on the left and kept the enemy from entering the barn. It felt relatively empty and it set off alarms in my head. I looked up quickly at the sound of footsteps and there was the BLU soldier. He didn't hesitate to launch a rocket down on us and I couldn't act fast enough to shield Pyro and Engie from the blast. I managed to shield myself with ice and watched as Pyro and Engie's body parts mixed on the ground in front of me. I would have vomited if I wasn't already used to gore and death. I threw my hand up and encased Engie's sentry in ice, protecting it from being destroyed. It couldn't fire but it would protect it for a few seconds after my death. Hopefully giving Engie and the other enough time to take back the point. The Soldier fell down the large break in the ceiling and began to reload quickly. I stomped and froze the ground around me, making him lose his balance. I managed to kill him after a few hits with the bat. Just as I killed the Soldier I felt a searing pain from behind me and crippled down, my body burning from the enemy Pyro's attack. My vision went black. Fucker.   
I felt as if I was floating then I was launched back into existence. My vision came back quickly and I immediately felt sick, I lurched and put my hands on my knees. I could hear the others through my earpiece. 

"Yo Ice you alright?!" 

"You bit it hard Shelia."

"Scientist! How are jou feeling?!"   
I coughed for a bit before answering them, I hope I get used to re-spawn. "I'm fine, re-spawn always gonna make you sick?" There was a pause and a body appeared in front of me. It was Medic. He came back and started to run off before turning to me. 

"Jou vill get used to it, but ze first case is alvays ze vorst. Now ve have a match to vin." Then he marched out the re-spawn barn quickly. I composed myself quickly and ran out after him. I ran around the right side of the building and dodged the enemy Sniper's incoming shots. He was stationed on the roof of the opposing building and after a shot from our own Sniper, he went down. I vaulted over the small hay bar and ran for the point. By this point, it was taken by the BLU's but there was only one of them actually on point. It was their Scout and he was pacing from door to door, trying to buy time for his team. I froze the ground as I ran, causing the Scout to slide through the left doorway. I pulled out my blaster and gained a headshot from behind and began to protect the point on my own. Soon Medic, Heavy, and Engie had joined me and I paced around the barn making sure to shoot the BLU's from any angle I could manage. Heavy held his own against the team's Demo and Scout. Engie got his Sentry up and running just as heavy's gun stopped firing, and it finished off the two against heavy, giving Medic ample time to heal Heavy. Now that the sentry was up, it was time for that dispenser. I felt the hairs stand on my neck and swung my metal bat around behind me, catching the BLU Spy mid-stab. I heard the crunch of his jaw and watched as his blood spewed across the barn wall. He flew back but the swing hadn't killed him so I swung again, smashing his skull quickly, sending blood across my face. I huffed and glared at the body beneath me. "Sneak up on that you frog-faced crouton." I spat at it as it disappeared and went back to guarding the doorway. 

"Your first taunt darlin'!" Engie smiled. I chuckled and shot at the Scout running past the barn.

"Wasn't that good but it'll do." I held my ground a moment longer before I was sniped. Eyes went dark and my vision came back quickly. I didn't feel as sick as the first time but I certainly felt like shit. I heaved a bit before putting myself back together and running out to aid my team. I just barely made it around the corner when Ice flew past me. I threw my arm up and a shield appeared on it. With it being ice I could see straight through it at the double standing before me. Dressed exactly like me but in blue was the BLU Scientist. Even though we looked the same she held an air of annoyance, like she wasn't happy to be apart of anything going on. She continued to shoot her blaster and when forced to reload, I took my own shot. I froze her legs in place and grabbed my own blaster, getting two body shots in before she broke free of her leg restraints and ducked for cover. I ran behind the fence that was guarding the opening to the re-spawn and only peeked out when I heard her footsteps. I turned the corner quickly and ice grew below my feet just as quick, launching me high enough in the air where her bullets missed me, but mine didn't miss her. I got a final shot in her head and she fell like a sack of dead crawfish. Bitch thinks she's gonna get the jump on me, yeah right. I hit the ground roughly and spat at her just as I did spy. "Go back to trainin' you mudbug eatin' bitch."   
I pushed forward through the building to see the enemy Pyro torching our Heavy and Scout blasting the Pyro's head off. I took a running start and launched myself in the air and landed on the top of the barn, taking out the camping Demo and Soldier. I was quickly seen and almost shot by the Sniper before I jumped down into the actual point. Their Scout was trying to keep the point but his endeavor was cut short by a bat to head. They managed to take back the point and knock out our sentry but not our dispenser. I felt the familiar air of Spy and watched as our Spy passed through the door and positioned himself the right-hand corner, ready to backstab anyone who steps foot in the room. I held guard of the point and we quickly gained it back. Pyro and Demo soon joined the fray and were seen blasting away at the enemy, Demo set up stickies on the right doorway before launching a few grenades at an incoming Heavy. while Pyro circled round him, I distracted the Heavy by getting a few good body shots in. He was taken down by Pyro and poor Pyro got sniped directly afterward. Demo took cover in the building and I ducked within the barn. I took a breath and the Administrators voice came over the intercom.

"Mission ends in thirty seconds."  
I hollered out in pre-celebration. It was going swimmingly, least it was until the enemy soldier showed up, ubered by their medic. He took us all out and all at once we reappeared in re-spawn. I growled in frustration and bolted out before anyone else. I launched myself into the air and landed dead through the hole in the barn, freezing the enemy on impact. I swung my bat and shattered eat of their bodies as my teammates came back to the point. Scout stood beside me as we took back our point. We had just a few more seconds to hold as they pushed. Time flew by quick as confirmation we won rang over the speakers across the field and the BLU's rose their hands in surrender. I smirked as I shot their Spy and Pyro point-blank in the face as they cowered in defeat. Cheers were head as we all cheered for our victory. 

Soon after was the second round. A rematch of sorts. It was just as quick as the first round but about halfway we lost the point. It was currently being held by their Engineer and his sentries. His teammates stuck to the roofs and outer perimeter of the barn and if we got passed them we were taken out by the damn sentries. We couldn't see their exact placement, and sending Spy in would only take out one of them before he'd get killed. I looked to my teammates and ran out of re-spawn, they followed close behind me. "Sniper, cover me, I'm goin' airborne!" He nodded and quickly made his way to the roof and crouched down. I launched myself up with ice and landed on the roof, immediately the enemy soldier aimed for me but was sniped. I trusted Sniper enough to cover my ass. I launched myself again off the roof and straight down into the barn, getting shot continuously. Searing pain then darkness. I came back to, sounds of panic in my ears.

"Ice?! Yo what was that?" 

"Maggot?!"

"Lass?! what're thinkin'?" 

I took a breath and replied quickly. "The right sentry is on a stack of boxes, the left is on a barrel with a dispenser next to it. they've got a teleporter stationed there too." There was silence over the radio as I ran out of the re-spawn. I heard gunfire and joined my teammates in the final push. we managed to squeeze Pyro into the right side of the barn, taking out the first sentry and their teleporter before he got gunned down by their engineer. I swung and hit his helmeted head once, his brains spilling out onto the floor as I created an ice shield. It was thick enough to block the bullets from the sentry and distracted it enough for Demo to blow it out of existence. Together we stood on point and covered each other's backs as the rest of the team guarded the right side. Demo spotted the enemy medic and heavy heading our way and looked at me like a light bulb went off in his brain. 

"Ice, launch meh," He said while reloading his grenade launcher. The heavy would be slow to react to a fast-moving demo, so I nodded and waited for his signal. Demo could launch himself, but not without taking damage. He ran out the door and screamed a loud now, and I moved quickly, creating an angled platform from the ground. It flung him into the air quickly and as predicted the Heavy wasn't fast enough. He and his medic were soon taken out by demo's grenades. With the bigger threats taken out, we had to worry about the flankers for another two or so minutes. The mission went on with us covering Engie so he could set up sentries outside the barn and a set of rocket sentries on the inside of the barn. Didn't matter if they took out the outer sentries, they'd get a surprise on the inside. I could hear Scout whoop and holler as he blasted heads off left and right, ridding us of the Pyro and Soldier. Medic called out that he was fully charged and let loose with Heavy on the team coming back from re-spawn. They didn't get very far and were mowed down by the duo. The administrator came over the speakers again. 

"Mission ends in thirty seconds."

All it took was a good hold and we had it, we felt the second pass by and as we fought the BLU's for the point we each covered one another. Scout and I were currently back to back on the center of the point, clearing headshots left and right. The seconds winded down to ten. I started to verbally count down and Scout quickly joined in. We got to five before I had to rush off the point and face off with the BLU Scientist. We fought hand to hand, rather than using a gun or our ice. She punched me straight in the jaw sending me to the ground. "Five," I whispered. I heard her steps get closer as blood trickled down the side of my mouth. "Four," she grabbed a fistful of my jacket and threw another punch, this time breaking my nose. "Three," I felt her grasp get tighter as she drew out my death. She was now standing over me, hands bloodied. "Two," I coughed and grinned at her, eyes wide. "One." I shoved my arms up missing her physically, but my ice launched from the ground in spikes, running through her quickly and leaving large gaping holes behind. Cheers rang through the battlefield as the others killed off the rest of the BLU's. I smiled and laid back onto the ground, wanting to stay put due to the pain. I closed my eyes and felt a warmth envelop me. I opened my eyes to see medic healing me while I was laid out on the ground just enough to get me up off the ground. I stood, still bleeding from my nose, and joined in on the celebration. Ecstatic we all made our way back to main base, adrenaline running through our veins. I felt rough pats on the back and watched as Scout got a relatively rough noogie from Soldier. I laughed as Pyro hugged Engie, picking him up and swinging him around in the process. Medic and Heavy congratulated each other as did Sniper and Spy. Demo was next to me laughing at the mock wrestling between Scout and Soldier as was I. We waited for the doors to open to the base and when they did we all made off for the infirmary. Some injuries lasted off the battlefield and we'd need to take care of them before we partied.   
We each sat with varying injuries in the waiting room, Scout was the first in. He only had a few minor injuries so his heal was quick and easy. Next up was Demo and Soldier who weren't severely injured but bleeding through their uniforms. Spy was next, healed for a broken jaw and severe burns. Engie was after him for a simple broken rib and Pyro was there for...something. Heavy had no visible injuries but went in for a check-up anyway. That left Sniper and I. I went to let him go ahead seeing as his injuries didn't look super bad, and it would be a quick heal but he practically had to shove me into the room to make me go first. He could be a real stubborn gentle-ass. An asshole who's very gentleman-like. Spy's the same type of gentle-ass. After I was so rudely pushed into the room I sat down at the examination table and sat as Medic looked me over. Most damages were done to my face when the BLU Scientist decided to give me a hand beat down. 

"Most of jour injuries are in jour face, vas zhis when jou disappeared at ze end of ze round?" Medic asked while mere inches from my face. I chuckled weakly. 

"I had gotten a good shot on the BLU Scientist, and she wasn't too happy about. Figured I'd let her get a few good hits in before I knocked her ass off the field." He seemed to laugh as he dabbed away the blood from my nose so he could see the damage done. 

"One run under ze Medi-gun should fix jou up." He said before pulling the gun up in front of me. "Though if zhere is any problems, come straight back." I nodded and sat in the warm embrace of the Medi-gun, sighing when the warmth rolled over my skin. I'd been cold for so long. I love the cold, don't get me wrong. I'd much rather have cool temperatures than boiling hot ones, but warmth, soft warmth was something I miss. I only felt it under the medi-gun or in the arms of another person. It may account for why I grew up to be a very physically affectionate person. I felt my nose set back into place on its own and though I felt pain it was for a brief moment. The swelling of my lips was lessened and the bleeding stopped fully. After another minute under the gun, I was completely healed and ready to leave. I thanked Medic who nodded back and began to clean for his last patient of the night. I walked out the doors and met Sniper in the waiting room, he had his hat over his eyes and was slumped down in his seat. 

"Snipes, your turn," I said kicking his foot lightly. He mumbled something quietly. I smirked and removed his hat from his head and put it atop my head. Then I shook him lightly, trying to rouse him from his nap. "Hey, it's your turn." He opened his eyes slowly and stretched before flinching in pain. He must have been injured in the limbs or maybe incredibly stiff from the mission. Sniper stood and before I could give him his hat back he walked into the examination room leaving me in the waiting room. Not wanting to just leave his hat, I sat down and waited for him to come out after treatment. A few moments later Sniper came out the doors and stopped dead when he saw me. 

"Ah, that's where it went." He spoke with a small grin. I nodded and handed it back to him. I stood and stretched myself before bidding goodnight to Sniper. He returned the goodnight and we parted ways. I walked down the hallways cheerfully, the liminal space feeling had not crossed my mind since yesterday evening. I made it to my room and went straight for a shower. Though I was able to keep cool throughout the day, I was in serious need of almost naked cooling. I prepared my shower items and started up a freezing shower. The uniform I was wearing had been stained by some blood and would need to be washed soon so I quickly stripped of it and the rest of my uniform. I jumped into the shower and let the freezing water run down my body. While it never really gave me goosebumps anymore it was still a feeling I relished every time I felt it. I took my time bathing as I knew by this time dinner wouldn't be ready for almost an hour. I let myself relax under the stream of water and emptied my head. No thoughts, head empty. I finished washing and turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I felt I didn't need to wrap it around my body so I rang out my hair in it and wiped off the excess water before throwing it in with the pile on the floor. I exited the bathroom and had expected it to be empty. It was not. In the center of my room now bright red and covering his face was Engie. I saw the look of panic on his face as he turned away quickly. I chuckled at him and shook my head. "Yes Engie?" 

"Dinner's almost done. C-come on down when you're ready." I said okay before going to my bag of clothing and pulled out clean undergarments. They were washed finally and I put on my favourite pair of boy shorts. I then pulled on an oversized sweater. "Are you decent?" Engie asked before turning around, waiting for an answer.

"Morally? No, if you're asking if I have pants on, also no, but I am wearing some clothing." He let out the breath he was holding and turned to face me. 

"I am real sorry 'bout that Darlin', I knocked n' when you didn't answer I figured you were sleepin'." He explained hurriedly. I just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Don't bother me none, Engie. What's for dinner?" I crossed my arms as I walked for the door. Engie followed close behind and began to explain that it was Pyro's turn to cook and that Pyro didn't cook, and instead ordered some pizza from the nearby town. I laughed at the answer and couldn't wait to fill up on pizza.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then I told her, 'Go back to trainin' you mudbug eatin' bitch!" I happily retold to my teammates who laughed at the retort I gave. Taunts were hard to make up on the spot and we were currently swapping our best and worst of the type. So far I only came up with two but man the guys had plenty and some of them caught me really off guard. Sniper's had struck me as funny and dirty at the same time due to his voice and Scouts cracked me up because his were more lighthearted. The pizza had arrived ages ago and was thoroughly destroyed by us. We were all in the kitchen sharing our space. Rather than keeping to ourselves, Scout had his arm slung on the back of my chair, and Sniper and I were currently sharing chairs. Our legs were on each other's chairs but he was leaning on the table more. Between us was Engie who had one of my legs across his lap to snipers chair. Pyro was next to Scout and Spy next to Sniper. On my side after Pyro was Medic then Heavy. Soldier was once again at the head of the table with Demo next to him. 

"You will get better with taunting the enemy," Spy commented, bringing his whiskey to his lips. I laughed mockingly and took a swig of my beer. 

"I'm sure you weren't perfect when you started." Spy shrugged into his drink as the others around him chuckled. 

"If I may ask, vhat is a mud-bug?" Medic asked, looking towards me. I laughed at his separation of the words, 

"Mudbugs are crawfish, no not crayfish, I was found and grew up in Louisiana, so its crawfish." I swallowed another sip of beer before continuing. "Its seafood essentially and it's something we eat often. Boiled in big pots with potatoes, onions, corn and sausage, could make it one day if y'all want. Gotta be an off day though, takes damn near a day to cook, eat, and clean." The team agreed and we continued to chat about the day, most of it consisting on kills we missed in re-spawn. Apparently, in the time I was gone due to being launched into the barn the first time, the guys had stored the place like nothing seen before. The BLU's dropped like flies.   
Eventually, the night wrapped up and it was time for bed. We threw out the pizza boxes and empty beer bottles and began to separate for bed. I had hugged Scout and Pyro goodnight as Pyro had requested a goodnight hug and went on my way to my room. The day had gone great, we won today's war and were set on winning more. I hopped the next day held the same victory as today. The atmosphere was something I wouldn't mind getting used to. I had gotten to my room and collapsed onto my bed in a tired heap. I was slightly buzzed from the alcohol I had consumed. Wasn't much of a drinker back home and the strong brand of beer didn't exactly help. But I felt that buzz and thought back to everyone's conversation. My mind raced through words and landed on something Sniper had said earlier, some of his taunts were extremely suggestive sounding and I honestly don't know if he recognized it. 'I reckon you're gonna get real used to lookin' up at me.' I laughed as my face turned a shade of red. I sincerely hope he means for them to be suggestive because it is way worse if he thinks they mean one thing. The man ain't dumb but he may be dense. I laughed at the line and continued to think about Sniper until I passed out from exhaustion and the warmth from my buzz.


	9. Problems With Emotion; A Dummy's Guide

Morning came a lot sooner than I had wanted it to. The alarm rang and up I went. I got dressed the same as yesterday with a little soreness in the muscles. Something felt off today but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I just ignored it and pushed onward. I walked down the hallways swiftly, looking to get breakfast over with. Everyone had gotten there before me and were eating their own foods quickly. I greeted them quietly and made my way to the fridge, hoping there were enough ingredients for a ham sandwich. Some mornings I can get away with eating more food than small nutrient bars, not all the time but I'll take what I can get. Sure enough, there was enough bread and meat for it, plus some mayo left. I took everything out and began to make a small sandwich, tuning out the chatter behind me. I'm surprised some of the guys are functional, Demo especially. I understand he drinks a ton and may be used to it, but damn must have an iron system to recover from last night's drinking. Not everyone can chug a barrel and be conscious four or so hours later.  
I stood at the counter and ate my sandwich slowly, suddenly not wanting food in my system. I wasn't hungover, couldn't have been, didn't drink all that much, so what the fuck man? I sighed and pushed the half-eaten sandwich to the side of the counter and picked up my dirty dishes. I opted to cut the sandwich in half to leave the good part for anyone to have or just to eat later. I put it in the fridge and cleaned the cutlery I used. 

"You're awful quiet this mornin', everythin' okay?" Engie asked, coming up next to me at the sink. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, looking at me through his goggles he never seemed to take off. I nodded without looking him in the eye. 

"'M fine, just tired." Engie didn't seem to buy it but he didn't pry. He nodded and turned his gaze to the room, watching everyone else eat. I finished cleaning my dishes and set them to dry in the dish strainer before turning to face the room, similar to Engie. I yawned quietly which set off a small chain reaction, Engie yawned next, then Scout, then Soldier, Demo, Medic, Heavy, Sniper, Pyro, then finally spy, who had turned quickly to avoid re-starting the chain. We all laughed quietly at the reactions created and I apologized for starting one. The guys waved it off as nothing and we got ready for today's fight. We headed off towards the start area just as the horn blew. I stood next to Pyro, my blaster in my hands, ready to fight when I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I brushed it off and asked what type we were having to do today. 

"Today is Payload," Heavy answered cleaning Sasha carefully. I hadn't realized he'd named his gun until about last night. Gun guys can be so weird. I nodded and despite the warning in my gut, got ready for the signal. Today was going to be a shit day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Yo that was bullshit!" Scout yelled, swinging his bat at a pile of supplies, sending them flying. The mission had gone poorly. While we were good at what we do, no one seemed in sync today. Barely any communication and there was some stiffness on my part. About half-way through the combination of re-spawn nausea and other nausea became too much and I vomited on the field...in front of the enemy. Thankfully it distracted him long enough for me to end him. I sighed and rubbed my temples, walking back into the base with the guys. My head had begun to hurt not long after the vomiting incident, maybe I can get some kind of medication for it. "I mean come on! That was such shit!" 

"Well maybe if you aimed better..." Spy poked, taking a drag from his cigarette. This caused Scout to turn and face him quickly. 

"Yeah? Well if you didn't take your sweet ass time killin' the BLUS-"

"Oh yes blame the Spy for taking the slow approach, may as well give me Sasha!"  
Heavy butt in quickly. "You will not touch my gun." Scout scoffed and threw his bat at the hallway wall. 

"It's just bullshit man, we coulda had that!" 

"Next time, take it seriously mate," Sniper grumbled next to me. I huffed and pressed my temples harder. 

"Take it seriously? I was takin' it seriously, probably more than you were," Scout said scowling at Sniper. "you couldn't cover anyone's ass today, I got sniped non-stop!" Sniper growled threateningly at Scout who by the point was right in front of Sniper, jabbing him in the chest. I huffed again and shook my head. It must have looked like laughing because Scout turned his attention to me just as quickly as he turned on Spy. "What are you laughin' about Ice? Huh? Betcha found that look on the BLU Engie's face real hilarious after you chucked up in fronta him huh?" I glared at him with my hands still on my temples. "Y'know if you weren't so outta it we might have been able to win today!" He slowly got up in my face and I started to get angry. Sniper beside me slowly moved away as did Pyro on the other side of me. Sniper made a grab at Scout's arm and Scout shoved him off. 

"Mate..." Sniper warned lowly, nodding towards me. Scout made eye contact with me and froze for a moment before turning quickly. I made no move to respond nor engage with him, which only seemed to piss him off even more. 

"It vas just a bad day Scout," Medic said calmly, he was just as upset about losing but I could only assume he was being cautious. 

"Bad day, tch yeah right, if you would heal us when we call for it-" 

"Oh don't jou start-"

"No, I'll start what I want! You didn't heal anyone but Heavy today!"

"Maybe if I weren't to die if around anyone else-" 

"If you knew how to fight-" Scout was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw. Medic did not appreciate the attack on his fighting skills and decided the mouthy boy should shut the hell up. The noise made my head throb worse. 

"Guys..." I warned, only to be drowned out by some of the others beginning to argue with each other and the fight occurring in front of us. I felt my head pounding, the sounds were breaking my head and the light made it worse. "Guys!" My yells went unheard as Spy had gotten pulled into the fight and Sniper tried breaking it up. He managed to get Medic out of the fight but that only allowed Scout to wail on Spy. The yelling between them got really loud and I had had enough. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I stood and stomped hard, spreading ice across the hallway floor, freezing everyone from the neck down. They all stopped arguing and looked at me, I only stared back with anger. "Shut the FUCK up! We lost! It's a bad day! Drop it!" Scout tried to mouth off but I encased him in ice fully, freezing him within it. "Now I am goin' to unfreeze everyone, you will be civil, yes?" Various nods and vocal confirmations were heard, minus Scout. I walked up to Scout's frozen body and bopped his forehead, breaking the ice on his face. His previous yells died upon being broken from his shell and he began to gasp for air. "Civil, no yellin' or fightin', got it?" Scout was breathing heavily but nodded quietly. I sighed and walked to the end of the hallway, crossing the exit before unfreezing them. I heard the ice shatter and some loud thuds of bodies hitting the ground roughly. I didn't turn at the sounds of pain and made off towards my room quickly, hoping this migraine went away.  
I made it to my room and practically blew open the door. Today was a shitty fucking day and the guys fighting didn't make it better. I sighed aloud to an empty room and closed the door before starting a shower. I felt like I was forgetting something, like all of the things happening, had a good reason but I couldn't put my finger on it. I gathered some older clothing and went for the shower, old black sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt along with a pair of boy-shorts and a sports bra. I put everything down on the sink and started the shower, it sputtered for a moment before working and I decided to do some business before getting in. I figured this would be the time it would come to me and yep...Shark week.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It honestly didn't occur to me, especially seeing as my cycle is super irregular. Though I identified as non-binary and preferred to be gender-neutral, I couldn't be born a barbie doll, with no anatomy. I showered and used the proper toiletries before making my way down to medic's lab, maybe he could give me a birth control or maybe just fuckin' tie me up, that way I don't have to worry bout shit. I knew my body had some issues but it was so infrequent that it slipped my mind. I pushed open the doors and was met with an empty room. I walked in silently and looked around for medic. I walked to the door with his name on it and saw light from underneath it. There was a large window next to the door but the curtains were closed, keeping peeping eyes at bay. I raised my fist and knocked a little harder than I intended. There was a small 'Come in' and I pushed open the door. The room was a small office, a few bookshelves lining the left side of the room and filing cabinets on the other, in the center was a large desk with a lamp and papers on it. At that desk, in dress pants and a white button-up was Medic. He looked tired as he watched me enter the room. His hair was slightly tousled from his hand being in it and his sleeves, which were rolled to his elbows, looked more wrinkled than pristinely folded. I nodded at him and closed the door behind me. Medic dropped his work and sat back in his chair. 

"Vhat can I help jou vith?" He smiled weakly. I sighed and crossed my arms, not getting closer to the desk. 

"First, I want to apologize for freezing you earlier, I understand that wasn't the best way to deal with everyone fighting." He nodded and clasped his ungloved hands on his desk. "Second, my change in behaviour and reactions on the field were due to my menstrual cycle, which I had forgotten about due to its infrequency, I know it isn't your branch of medical work, but could you maybe make or get birth control? Or perform some surgery to stop this?" His eyes brightened at the mention of surgery. He straightened up and unclasped his hands. 

"Oh ja! I can do both, but vill let jou choose your preferred." He then gestured to the smaller chair in front of his desk. I nodded and sat down in front of his desk, he pulled out a medical form that had a list of symptoms and procedures with detailed explanations. "Just circle zhe one's jou experience, zhen see the different procedures ve can move forvard vith." I nodded and looked through the different symptoms. 'Severe mood swings,' check, 'Extra body hair growth,' check, 'pain when ovulating', check, 'extreme or severe nausea or dizziness,' check, 'loss of hair or thinning', check checker-son, 'difficult weight loss or weight retainment,' yep yep, god I might as well mark the whole damn paper. The list went on and Medic seemed to become confused the more symptoms I circled. I had finally moved onto the actual procedure part of the papers. I wasn't looking for temporary or short term fixes, I'd much rather have a long term or permanent fix. Especially seeing as this job will be much harder with a constant cycle. I studied the paper slowly, skipping past shot birth controls and experimental pills. 

"Question," Medic leaned forward with a smile on his face. "Could you make a long term, non-surgical birth control that covers all my symptoms?" He laughed aloud and grinned wildly. 

"Frau, I have defied modern medicine by creating a machine that heals serious injuries in less zhan a few seconds. Zhat vould be easy." I nodded and wrote off to the side, 'Whatever you can create to stop the pain and suffering,' and pushed the paper towards him. He took the paper quickly reading the note and laughing quietly. "Give me a veek, I vill alert jou of the progress." I sighed in relief and stood from the seat. 

"Thank you Doc," I said making my way to the door. "My life has been hell with these damn things." He seemed sympathetic. 

"Vhy not surgery Frau? Rid them for good?" I turned away from him and stopped myself from opening the door. 

"Not a fan of removing them I guess," I spoke slowly before opening the door and walking out of it. "Thanks again Doc." I closed the door before he could reply and exited the medical ward.  
As I walked down the hallways I thought about the guys, figuring I should apologize to them. Separately. Especially Scout. I sighed and started off on the easiest of the group. Heavy was stationed in the library like I predicted and was completely calm about it. He accepted my apology quickly and told me not to worry about it, he added that he had sisters, so he understood what was going on. Something I had not told him. Guess having sisters makes you notice things you normally wouldn't. I moved on from Heavy to Pyro and Engie who were together in Engie's lab. Engie had brushed it off as nothing and Pyro just hugged me in response. They were doing some kind of experiment with machines, something I was not qualified to speak upon. Next stop was Soldier and Demo who were harder to talk to about it but accepted the apology nonetheless. They went back to doing...whatever weird shit they were doing with honey, beer, raccoons, and a deck of casino playing cards. I moved on to Spy and Sniper who were both sitting outside on the porch, smoking a few feet apart. When I began to apologize, Spy had tried to wave me off but Sniper told him to hear me out. He also took that moment to rip on Spy for not knowing how to apologize, something Spy didn't appreciate. He grumbled something but ultimately decided not to push on it and accepted my apology. Sniper did as well, asked a few questions then turned bright red after putting the clues together. Spy caught on too and turned red under his baklava. I snorted at their faces and aimed to find Scout. I owed him an apology for freezing him, and hopefully, he had calmed down enough to hear me out. The guys didn't deserve to be frozen, well, not all of them anyways. I walked through the base slowly, looking into every room and finding nothing. He had to be on base somewhere, maybe the roofs? I traveled through the second story hallway to a large set of windows that opened to the roof. One of them was pushed open. I crawled through it quietly and shut it slightly before peeking over the taller shingles. Sitting on the roof with his legs hanging over the side was scout, tossing a baseball in the air and catching it. He looked deep in thought but was aware of his surroundings as he looked away when I sat down next to him. Neither of us said a word at first before he broke the silence. 

"Come to freeze me again?" 

"No, that was inappropriate to do, and it wasn't the best way to handle the situation." He hummed aloud and threw his baseball hard off the roof. 

"What was with all that today? What're you on ya period or somethin'?" He asked, turning to face me with a scowl on his face, I looked at him softly. 

"Yes." His face went from a scowl to shock then embarrassment. Guess he never got a yes to that question before. His face went red as he pulled his cap down over his eyes. "It's natural Scout but it doesn't excuse the lash out that occurred." He nodded without looking at me. 

"'M sorry too, been angry since this mornin', the loss just made it worse." He adjusted his hat and looked away from me. "Got a lot on my mind." He mumbled. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened a moment and looked at me, his eyes hazy. 

"You evea have dreams that seem more like memories?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side onto the roof. He sat with one pulled up and rested his arm on it. His hands were drumming imaginary drums as he waited for an answer. 

"Almost always. The brain uses memory as a basis for dreams," I sat back on my hands. "You can't dream of someone you've never seen or met, it's almost impossible to create a face." He hummed quietly in response. "Why?" 

"Jus, I keep seein' a memory of my ma, she's always watching me with a man who I think is my pa, but I jus, I don't wanna accept it." I stayed silent, remembering my initial observation of Scout and Spy's face shapes and features. 

"If you are remembering your pa and don't want to accept it you don't have to, especially if you know they'll never meet you or tell you." He bit his lip and scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, n' what if I wanted to? What if I wanted to know why he left us? or if he even knows it's me?" I squinted and leaned forward into his view. 

"Scout, who are you seeing in your memory?"' I felt myself ask before I could stop. I was genuine in my question, though I did feel like I was prying. "You don't have to answer that I'm sorry that was-"

"Spy. 'm seein' Spy." He cut me off. "I've been having these, dream-memory thing's for a while, they jus happen every now and again." I nodded and looked out at the sun which had just begun to go down. "I just wanna know why he left my ma, I don't care he left me, I know I'm not easy to deal with, but my ma, she always talked about how much she missed him, about how much she loved him. If it is Spy I jus wanna know..." I didn't have any advice for him, I never knew my real parents and though I had questions for them, I never wanted to meet them. 

"I don't know what to say here Scout that's uh, heavy..." He snorted and looked at me with a small smile on his face. 

"Yeah tell me about it," He laid down from his sitting position and crossed his arms under his head. "I don't wanna confront him, 'specially if 'm wrong." That I understood. 

"Then don't, if he ever tells you then you'll have your answer, if not, maybe it's you wishing it was." I laughed as I saw his face twist in disgust. 

"No Spy bein' my dad would be the literal worst." I laughed harder at his words before laying down myself. "You laugh but you said you were found in the woods, you ain't got room." 

"That I was. They said I couldn't have been a day old, I was hidden in an old shed in a small town, small towns in Louisiana are mostly spread out with a lot of wooded areas." I rose a leg and lifted over the other one, my hands on my stomach. "I was taken in and cared for there for a few years before we were forced to move to the castle."

"You keep sayin' that, castle. You royalty?" He asked, shifting to look at me from his position. 

"Psh, somethin' like that, I wasn't adopted by the lord but rather one of the men who worked under him. wasn't anyone important, but we were treated fairly under their vision." Scout nodded and took to looking at the pink sky above us. 

"You never got to meet your parents huh?" He mumbled, not looking at me. 

"Nope, and I don't want to, for their sake. They abandoned a newborn in the middle of the woods in southern Louisiana. They better hope they don't meet me." I replied with grit teeth. I grew up relatively fine, save for the absent adoptive father, the sending me away when I hit nine, and the break-in communication halfway through defense school. I haven't heard from them since then, and I felt upset by it. Maybe I could send a letter? 

"You don't wanna know why?" He asked furrowing his brows. 

"I don't gotta know, just gives them an excuse." I shrugged and sat up slowly, feeling the world shift a bit. Damn, forgot to ask for medication for the period shit. "I don't wanna hear their sob story, that bullshit can stay with them," I said stretching my arms above my head. felt my shirt rise and a hand touched my stomach causing me to jolt. I looked down to see Scout touching my stomach lightly. "'Scuse you?" He looked at my face and snatched his hand away quickly. 

"Sorry I dunno why I had to do that..." I adjusted my shirt and pulled it down to cover my belly. I had issues with my body in the past and my body wasn't hairless nor spotless, as I was covered in stretch marks. "Your skins soft though, saw lightin' marks..." I smiled and burst into laughter at that. 

"Lightin' marks? You mean stretch marks?" He looked sheepish and sat up. 

"That what they called?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" 

"They happen when you grow too fast for your skin to keep up with. Lie with pregnancy, your body grows far too fast and you end up with some scarring in the skin." His eyes widened slightly and I knew what was coming.

"Were you-"

"NO. God no, I will never be oh my god. I just grew too fast, and have the marks and old bras to prove it." He snorted, face bright red. 

"Still feel bad about discoverin' your stuff like that." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I waved him off. 

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's not like you were lookin' to steal any of it or actively destroy it, right?" He nodded and looked at the ground. 

"Why were some of them so lacy?" It was my turn to turn bright red and I shoved him lightly. That was not a conversation I was wishing to have. 

"None ya, that's why." He laughed and poked my face softly. I shoved him again and he kept going around my hands to poke me. He managed to get around my arms and poked my side lightly. I squeaked in surprise and Scout laughed harder at the realization. I have always been ticklish but was good at hiding it. He immediately began to attack my sides with relentless tickles. I laughed hard as I tried to kick him away. "N-No! D-don't!" 

"Why were some lacy huh? Tryna impress someone here? huh?" I laughed harder at his accusations and couldn't answer due to my laughing. He took this lack of answer as a yes and began to list our teammates. "Heavy? Engie? you talk to him a lot, Can't be Spy he's so ugly, Pyro's Pyro," He shifted to where he had his knees on either side of my hips. "Demo and Soldier don't seem your type, Medic's after Heavy, it ain't me huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me before grabbing my hands and pinning me. I continued to giggle, my face red from the combination of embarrassment and lack of air. I shook my head no to deny all of his shenanigans but he pressed forwards. "OOh, it's Sniper isn't it?" If my face could get redder... 

"G-get off me! I just packed all I had!" I shoved him off of me as he let go of my arms. He fell back on his ass while laughing, shaking his head. His face was just as red but he was smiling, no longer bothered by the upsetting topics we were on. I stopped giggling but the smile remained on my face as I sat up. "We good?" I asked breathlessly. He snorted and looked at me with a buck-toothed smile. 

"Yeah, we're good."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After our conversation and eventual makeup, Scout and I both exited the roof and parted ways. He had said something about having to find his baseball because he hadn't thought about where he threw it when he threw it and felt bad about it landing somewhere and braking something, without him meaning to break it anyways. I laughed at him as he ran down the hallways, almost tripping over a lone raccoon on the way out. I felt that I had made decent amends for the day and headed to the kitchen to see about dinner. As I understood it, it should be Demo tonight but We had lost some track due to our mission and missed day. I don't know what Demo's cooking, if Demo's cooking really. Last I saw him he and Soldier were doing that weird shit together. From what Engie had told me, Soldier and Demo were pretty close and had been for a while. I had joined about two years into all of their hirings, meaning they all had time to get real close. Something I hadn't considered was the fact they'd all been hired here for three years. I came into the picture late, but better late than never I suppose. I smiled to myself and continued on my way to the kitchen passing Medic on the way. He brightened when he saw me and began to talk to me about my request. 

"Remember how I said to give me a veek?" He asked with a smile wide on his face, he looked evil. 

"Yeah? Did you figure it out in a day?" If he smiled any wider he'd slit his face. 

"I figured it out in a day! Though jou will have some of the same symptoms, like the hair and weight, but jour other symptoms will be gone, as vell as the actual cycle part." He seemed happy and I was glad to have some sort of relief for this shit. 

"I can live with that, I don't really care, as long as the pain stops." He nodded enthusiastically and we continued to chat as we walked down to the kitchen together. I was to visit his lab after dinner to get my BC and also sign some form saying if I mutate or die it is not his fault. I found that hilarious as if I hadn't already signed waivers that said the same thing. We made it to the kitchen and found it in serious disarray, as Demo was attempting to cook with an overly enthusiastic Soldier and Pyro worked alongside him. I facepalmed quietly as Medic sighed beside me. Dinner looked like rations again...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scout thought about his interactions with Scientist as he ran through the courtyard looking for his ball. He really hadn't meant to throw it in a random direction, but that's just how his impulsive tendency worked out. He thought back to Scientist's words regarding Spy, had he really wanted Spy to really be his dad? Not. A. Chance. He certainly wanted that explanation and if his father was Spy he hoped to get one. He thought back to Scientist's flushed face when he changed the subject. When she first arrived he found her infuriating, Pauling and Scientist? Psh! Then he came across the truth and felt real bad, then he found her attractive based on looks and some exposed personality. It wasn't until her battle did he feel something other than attraction. They worked together easily and butted heads just as well. He found her pretty sure but it seemed that she wasn't his type, not because she was big or nothing if anything that was a plus to him. No, he just felt that they clicked more like friends or siblings and that even though she had caught his attention when she first arrived, he was fine with the fact a woman he knew would not be interested in him romantically or otherwise. Besides, he fell hard for Miss Pauling and would wait patiently for her approval and acceptance to a date. She'd come round at some point right?  
Right?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Medic too had felt a sort of infatuation with Scientist when they arrived but after his day of thinking, he came to the conclusion it was merely scientific and professional interest. After they had come to him about birth control he felt bad about their situation, he knew a woman's body as made of pain and definitely knew that at no point as it ever interesting to him. He researched methods of birth control for their condition which he knew based on his consultation paper and previous records. Turns out exploding ovaries were common and also a prevalent problem. He couldn't explain to them how the Birth control worked but he knew it would and if they died, they'd just re-spawn. Speaking of he'd have to remember to turn on re-spawn within the lab before they test it. He was excited about the idea of surgically removing their ovaries, but alas free ovaries, especially ones that cause pain, were not going to come easily nor were they cheap. Perhaps they would think it over and decide to just remove them, Medic could only dream.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had gone to Medic's lab after the disaster that was dinner and I signed a ton of waivers before he injected me with something that had a pellet with hormones and blockers. It was painful for a few seconds before it faded away. I thanked him and was informed it would take a few days to actually work and that he would leave re-spawn on in his lab in case I died within that time. During the session with him, I had learned he lost his medical license years ago and while that made me a bit more doubtful, I trusted Medic with my life, somewhat, maybe, okay no not really but he kept me alive when he needed to. Which in all honesty that's really all I need to worry about. The night went by rather quickly after that and I found myself laying in my bed drifting off to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning was loud and Hectic. The mission wasn't going to be until later tonight so we were to train up until then. Apparently, Soldier was in charge of training and he made it absolute hell. We weren't given a chance to get a full breakfast in and were forced to stand in line as he demanded. We were all dressed similarly, most of us in breathable shirts and pants, me being in a sports bra and black tank along with some form-fitting yet breathable pants. Due to it being morning it was still chilly, so I wouldn't have to worry about the heat for a couple of hours. Soldier was a very strict teacher and had a one-point smacked Scout with a riding crop he pulled from nowhere. I don't know what ranch he stole it from or what kinda shops he goes to but that was a good quality crop because god DAMN that smack sounded like it hurt. Poor Scout had a marking straight on his cheek and had to pull himself off the ground and run laps due to his mouthing off. I felt like I was back in school and laughed at the absurdity of it, this landed me with the same punishment as Scout. I was to run laps until I passed out, died, or my legs fell off, whichever came first.  
I was jogging rather than running when Scout pulled up beside me, half outta breath. We began chatting about the training and the mission later today.  
"What even is the mission tonight?" I asked, slowing my jog just a bit to get the sentence out. Scout huffed and shook his head. 

"Call it capture the flag, it's really just stealing the enemy's intelligence. Really only Spy and a few others are needed for it but we are all there as support." I nodded and we sped up at the sound of Soldier's whistle. Now I really felt like I was in school and laughed aloud. Scout smiled alongside me and we jogged together in silence for a few minutes before he started up another conversation. "So you've known Miss Pauling a while?" I smiled and nodded at him. 

"Yep yep, met her in school, she was part of staff in a way." He looked at me in confusion. 

"Staff? Weren't you guys the same age?" I shook my head and turned to face him, walking backward. 

"Scout how old are you?" He seemed caught off guard by my question. 

"Twenty-four why?" His brows furrowed under his hat. 

"I am younger than you, and younger than Pauling. She was just like in an intern position before landin' the mann co job." 

"Wait, wait, wait what? You're younger than Pauling? She's like a year behind me at most, how much younger?" I laughed at his expression and almost tripped walking backward. 

"If you're twenty-four, I am twenty-two. I can legally do everything and even if I couldn't I still would. So shush!" His face showed relief as he exhaled out of panic. Guess I really racked his brain a bit. "Back in school I was singled out for being different and part of the staff assigned to me was Pauling. We didn't get along at first but we eventually got it through our heads we couldn't change who we were stuck with." He nodded as I turned away from him. He began to stutter into his next sentence. 

"S-so you uh, you know what she likes then huh?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. 

"Yeah, I do, least I do if it hasn't changed in the few years I hadn't seen her. Gun shows I think." He stumbled in front of me and stopped walking altogether. I stopped too. 

"Gun shows? What about gifts? Things someone could say, give her to convince her to say yes to a date?" His face was flushed and he wasn't making eye contact with me. I smirked at him and shook my head if only he knew. 

"Scout that's not-" I was interrupted by the sound of a loud whistle and the yells of Soldier from the other side of the field. We went back to running, a few speeds faster than what we started to get farther from our previous spot. "As I was saying, Scout, she may not be receptive to you, especially with gifts that have little to no meaning. She's a workaholic who's only had like two relationships in life, both of which failed due to her job." 

"Well, I'll jus give her somethin' with meanin', what would you give a woman who works and only thinks about guns?" I laughed at his description of Pauling and snorted at his distraught face. I knew she would have no interest in him, but felt it wasn't my place to out her to him. She'd either tell him or he'd learn the hard way. 

"I'd give her an engraved bullet, or maybe a customized gun, tailored specifically to her." He seemed to think a moment before accepting it and nodding. 

"Yeah that sounds good, you got some good ideas there Ice." I shrugged and thanked him playfully. "What about you?" He asked, jogging a few paces in front of me. 

"What about me?" 

"What should someone give you to convince you to go on a date?" He turned to me and began to jog backward. I smiled sheepishly. 

"I'm a crow man, I don't find big gifts exciting," I looked at him to gauge his reaction. "it would be the little things. I used to collect things I found interesting, like shells, skeleton keys, shiny rocks, rings I could never wear, sometimes bones," Scout was nodding along before he tripped over his feet at the mention of bones. 

"Bones?!" I laughed and defended myself fiercely. 

"Not human ones! They were all animals and were hunted or found dead! I just think the structure of some skeletons are cool!" He looked at me wearily as I put my hand out to help him up. 

"You sure you ain't a relative of Medic's?" He teased as he grabbed my hand. I snorted and pulled him up off the ground. 

"I would have more of a blood lust if I was." He snorted in response and we continued our laps well into the day. Our conversations mostly consisted of stories from home and how much this were different since then. About halfway through, Soldier had declared he was hungry and yelled lunch. We all came into the air-conditioned kitchen sweaty and probably dehydrated. We each had downed two bottles of water and ate sandwiches that were prepared ahead of time. Most of us scarfed down the sandwiches while others opted to eat slower, knowing the food wasn't going anywhere. I was not one of those people. I laughed when Scout choked and laughed even harder when Spy spewed soda out of his nose in response to a hilarious burn from medic. Both guys were on the floor for different reasons. Scout had managed to swallow his sandwich and began to laugh at a suffering Spy at the end of the table. He had been complaining about the carbonation in his nose and we all continued to laugh at him as he went to the sink to try to wash out the leftover soda. It didn't work but Spy had never looked so disheveled and Scout had agreed that it was worth almost dying to see Spy choke and spew soda across the table. My legs weren't the only muscles that were gonna be sore from today.


	10. Titty Shots Don't Work If You Ain't Got Titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO something actually happened. Please understand I am new with this. Love you!

Lunch, like all things, had to come to an end and we headed back out to do a course for another two hours before getting ready for the mission. The guys had piled out in front of us but Scout and I lagged behind. He walked next to me, hands behind his head, smiling smugly at the stupid joke he managed to come up with. 

"Yeah okay, you got me, but that doesn't mean it was funny." He snorted, punching my arm lightly. 

"Yeah it does, if ya laugh then it's funny." I mocked him before shoving him. I looked to the group ahead of us and figured they were far enough away. 

"hey Scout?" He turned to look at me, hearing the unintentional softness in my voice. "Do you still have contact with your Ma?" He looked surprised before nodding with a sheepish smile. 

"Y-yeah, anytime I get the change I call her. I miss her a lot." He looked to the ground as we walked and I took a moment before pushing. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you asked her?" His head shot up, eyes making contact with mine.

"Asked her?" 

"About your dad?" His face softened and he looked back down at the floor, stopping in the hallway. He was silent, something uncommon for Scout. 

"I think I'm afraid to be right, and I don't want to put her in that position, over the phone isn't the best I think." I nodded at his response and understood the stress that would cause. Deep conversations over the phone weren't always a good move. "What 'bout your family?" 

"Huh?" I turned to him, now walking faster to keep up with him. 

"Your family, do you call them? Or I don't know, write?" He asked, lifting his hat and scratching his head. I thought for a moment before answering him. The last time i said anything to my family was in defense school, but really the last time we talked could have been when they sent me off. 

"The last letter I received from my family was in the middle of defense school, when I was a pre-teen. I always sent letters back but got no reply, guess they got tired." I replied not looking at Scout. 

"Whoa, whoa, so you don't have anyone out there?" Scout jogged in front of my view, walking backwards. 

"Nope, guess not. It's not surprising considering they sent me away under the guise of controlling my powers. Doesn't surprise me that they cut contact." I shrugged and shook my head. "Don't matter me none." He nodded and we exited the hallways and got reprimanded by soldier for taking too long. We sighed and ran the course as demanded alongside our teammates. I loved my family, they saved my life, but I always felt that the cut off wasn't intentional. I shoved the thought to the back of my mind as I ran the course next to Pyro and Engie, who could be heard talking about a machine part they needed to find. Even if my family had abandoned me, I'd find a new one. And this group, Pauling included, would be my new one. It had only been a few days close to a week now, but I felt I'd known them longer. Maybe life worked out sometimes.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mission that night had gone swimmingly. The BLU's had put up a decent fight but they couldn't keep up with the mishmash of elements that were sent their way. Due to our similar running speeds Scout, Pyro and I were sent in. Scout would be the one with the actual intelligence and Pyro and I were to be his back up, we were in and out quickly. I remember laughing at the frozen face of the BLU Scout and hi stupid sweat band around his head. Last I saw he was still frozen in the pipes of their base. When we got out we were all in a good mood, even Spy was seen smiling when we entered our base. That's when Demo suggested we go celebrate coming back from a shitty day. 

"Celebrate where? 'Snot like there's many places out here." I asked, crossing my arms with a smile on my face. Demo laughed before turning to me.

"Lass, when you drink more than ya breathe, you know where every bar is in the state." I chuckled and nodded my head, agreeing. He had a point and I wasn't about to argue with him. I looked to the rest of the guys who were in agreement with Demo about celebrating. "So? Whaddya say?" He asked outstretching a hand to me. I smiled and grabbed his hand firmly. 

"Oh yeah I'm in." Cheers erupted and the commotion died only for a few moments so that we could strip of our weapons and clothing pieces we didn't need to wear in public. Apparently the local town recognizes the mercs based on the outfits we wear, so that was out. We were gonna travel a little farther to the next town over to avoid the crazy townsfolk and the clothing was just a double protection. I didn't have any good items in my room so I had to go to my lab to grab some of the better items I owned.   
I made it down the air chute and was at the bulkhead door when I heard a yell of excitement above me. I looked up at the falling figure and recognized it to be Scout, followed by another figure, Pyro. I stepped to the side and waited for them to hit bottom. Scout landed clumsily as did Pyro, but Pyro had a little harder of a time balancing. I looked at them with confusion.

"What're y'all doin'? I gotta change." I said as I closed the chute hatch and opened the bulkhead door. It opened with a loud squeak and I walked in first, holding to door open for the other to behind me. They walked in after me and Scout immediately started to shiver. He was dressed casually in a hoodie and track pants, along with his signature cap but no ear piece. Pyro was dressed relatively the same, though he wore a cute cat hoodie and dark pants along with his gas mask and gloves. I guess he enjoys the cutesy things in life. 

"Py over here wanted to watch you dress-" Pyro turned and punched his arm. "OW-I mean he wanted to help pick an outfit. ow you hit hard..." Pyro nodded and clapped happily. I laughed at the antics and walked to the tile that opens the secret closet and pressed it. There was a cracking noise due to the sheet of ice covering it but it soon shattered upon the wall shifting. I could hear Scout's teeth chattering behind me. When the closet opened I walked in with Pyro tailing behind, there was a small set of lights within it, making it easier to see. 

"If you want to pick an outfit know I am in the mood for pants, no skirts, if you do heels they gotta be boots, as for a shirt nothin' with sleeves." I spoke almost in a commanding way. He did a mock salute and I gestured to the clothing on each shelf, "Knock yourself out." He then ran for the shelves and began to pick through them. I stood next to Scout on the outside of the closet and watched as he pulled the drawstrings of his hoodie tighter. "Why'd you come down? You knew it would be cold." He chuckled shakily. 

"D-didn't think y-you'd m-make it c-colder..." He said wrapping his arms around himself. I laughed a short laugh and rubbed my hands together quickly, creating a faux warmth. Due to continuously being cold, there's almost no warmth to me. It's there and It's a warmth, but my skin feels like ice. I pressed my hands to Scouts exposed face and he flinched at first before relaxing into the touch. There was a little warmth to give I suppose. He nodded a thanks as I kept my hands on his cheeks until Pyro called out for me. I let go of Scout and walked into the closet where Pyro was holding a red sleeveless button up, a pair of form fitting black pants, and boots that were maybe four or so inches. I nodded at his selection and shooed him from the closet and shutting it, making sure the lights stayed on in the process. I stripped and put everything on, opting to tie the button-up's bottom half as opposed to buttoning them. It made a cropped look, but it was breathable and if I decided to wear one of the non-ice pack jackets I'd need that. I pulled the pants over my hips and jumped in place to get them fully over my backside, maybe I should go shopping again. I put a pair of black ankle socks on and pulled on the boots. I stood and wished I had a mirror in the closet, something I'd have to figure out later. I felt nice but I hoped I looked it. I pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves and opened the closet door again. Pyro had been waiting patiently next to a now frozen in place Scout. "Scout oh my god! Leave!" He nodded and slowly made his way to the door, Pyro following behind. I sighed and grabbed a my hunting knife and its holster and locked it around my thigh. Never know. I then raced out the room to aid Pyro in getting Scout out the chute.   
Making it back to the top was easy, getting a frozen boston boy to the top without help wasn't, but we managed. He got rolled over out of the stream of air and began to thaw immediately. I leaned over him and searched his face for any sign of hypothermia. His eyes fluttered as he looked up at me and smiled. 

"Woah, I think I died, 'cause I'm seein' an angel." I scoffed and shoved him as he laughed weakly. I shook my head at him and Left him to Pyro who I knew would find a way to heat his ass up. 

"Light him up for me Py, thank you!" I said before running off and laughing at the subsequent scream of 'wait what?'. I made it to my room quickly before any of the other guys saw me and I went straight for one of my non-ice pack jackets, it was a black jacket with patches all over it. I took up many hobbies during my life, one of which was patch making. It was a more traditionally feminine hobby and I hated that it was gendered as so, but I did make some rocking patches. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror in my bathroom. I looked good, just needed to darken my brows and add a pop to my eyes. And I did so with a bit of eyeliner in a semi-large wing. I have hooded eyes so eyeliner was finicky, luckily I learned from Pauling that the way magazines teach girls to apply makeup is shit. I finished and stepped back, though my hair was a mess and my makeup a tiny bit smudged, I looked good. And I hoped the night stayed good. Lord knows the next time we'll get to party and feel good.   
I made my way downstairs and was met with a fully functional Scout arm wrestling with Soldier. The guys were all ready and were cheering on the idiot's wrestling in the hallway. I joined in the cheering and eyes found their way to me. 

"Kick his ass!" I yelled out, Soldier smiling wide, took the opportunity to crush Scout and win. Scout pouted and jokingly called bullshit. Everyone laughed together as we piled into one of the red pickups that didn't have the RED logo on it. Sniper and Spy rode up front while the rest of us piled into the back. Everyone was mostly casual, save for Pyro and Spy who still covered their faces and had some elements of their normal ware. Engie still wore his goggles and hard hat, he just had a red flannel with a white sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of jeans on. Demo was wearing a plain red sweater and jeans and Soldier looked about the same as he always did, just without his red jacket. Rather, he just had his white undershirt and pants on along with his helmet. Medic was like he was when I first met him, in a sweater vest and white button up, this time with no tie. Heavy looked similar, only he had a red collared shirt and grey sweater vest. Guess couples do match. Spy had dressed a little formal for a bar but that was to be expected from him. I say a little formal, he had only removed his jacket, leaving him in a striped vest and tie. He looked formal but knowing how he actually dressed this is less so. Sniper had also decided to drop the vest he wore and opted for a plain red button up, though he kept his glove and aviators. His hat was a staple, and I knew he wasn't going to go anywhere without it. We looked good in a weird mishmash of style kind of way. Once we were all in the bed of the truck, Heavy hit the side and off we went. 

"Where's this bar?" I asked Demo next to me. 

"It's a wee bit out, farther than the town, it's the only thing out there, like a rest stop." He smiled. 

"Yeah a rest stop you don't leave for days at a time." He laughed aloud and patted me on the back. 

"If it weren't for yer designated drivers, we wouldn't leave!" I chuckled at him and agreed silently. Never was a drinker, and when I did get drunk, woo boy. That is not something I want to happen with these guys. I don't get violent or sad, quite the opposite, if the opposite of violent and sad is flirty and extremely touchy that is. We all sat for about thirty minutes passing the town and making it to the bar on the outskirts. Demo was right, it was the only thing out here. For the next few miles there was nothing but desert and a few miles back there was the town of idiots. Though he could have mentioned it was called a saloon and I certainly wouldn't have had any questions about it. Sniper pulled into the practically full parking lot and before we even stopped Scout jumped out and made a beeline for the entrance. I took my time jumping out of the bed and joked with Demo while we walked into the run down saloon. It looked like any old New Mexican saloon, only more run down.   
The inside was much more well kept than the outside. There were booths and single tables just as there was a large bar that was full. In the left hand corner they even had a live band playing for the night. The bar was full of people, fuller than what I would have expected for the middle of buttfuck nowhere. My attention was grabbed by Scout who waved us down from a booth. He pushed together two tables, one half was booth seats the other half were chairs. Looking around it was surprising he found a free table. The guys gave me the option of a booth set and I turned it down, opting for the outer seats just in case I needed to get to the bathroom or order another drink. The guys piled in, in order of Spy, Engie, Pyro, Sniper and then on the other side, Heavy, Medic, Demo, and Soldier. Scout and I ended up taking the end table seats next to each other. Chatter never died down as Scout and I took the orders of the team before sitting. Seeing as we were the outer seats, it would be the easiest thing to do. I joked to Scout while we waited at the bar for a bartender. 

"So Medic and Heavy, think they'll be married by the end of the night?" I asked, smiling ear to ear. Scout snorted. 

"They were married a long time ago, maybe they'll finally have a weddin'." He grinned back at me. The guys were real chill about identity and sexuality, something that was surprising for a group of men over the age of thirty and were all mostly from different countries that had different views on sexuality and the like. I wasn't about to bite the hand though, don't need to get beat up before my thirtieth. We managed to flag a bartender and they took our orders before Scout gave her a wink, and in reaction she grimaced. I laughed at his upset face, he didn't find it as funny as I did. We continued to chat as we waited for our drinks.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group of guys had settled into the booth/table set up easily and joked amongst themselves. It wasn't often the saloon was full but they would take advantage of it, harder to stick out when there's a shit ton of people inside. The conversation was light, just the general jeering and jokes, that is until Spy changed the game. 

"So," He said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "How long before the lady gets hit on?" The guys at the table turned to him and stared at him in confusion. Engie spoke up. 

"By one of us or...?" 

"Non, how long before we have to chase men away from our table?" He said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Vell, vhy does that matter? Ze Frau can handle herself." Medic defended. He knew Spy had ulterior motives and while he was up for seeing men in pain, he didn't like the idea their new teammate would be in the center of it. "Besides, if ze Frau wishes to enjoy herself, let her." Spy did not argue but also didn't look too pleased about the answer. He meant nothing malicious by it, he only meant that with a beautiful woman, came hungry and sometimes drunkenly violent men, with drunkenly violent men comes unwanted attention from the bar and they didn't need to get kicked out and banned from another bar. The guys heard Scout snort and turned to look at the bar where Scout and Scientist stood, laughing and joking with each other. 

"Ya think he finally managed to charm one?" Engie asked with raised eyebrows. The others laughed and shook their heads with various responses of 'No indeed not.' 

"He sees her as a friend I think, not his type." Spy smirked into his cigarette. Sniper chortled and looked at Spy on the end of the table. 

"Yeah mate? and what is the boy's type?" Spy didn't answer and after a moment retracted his statement. 

"Let me try again, he isn't her type." At that sniper grinned as did a few of the others. 

"I sure would hope she has higher standards." Engie laughed as he fixed his helmet. Spy snorted as did Medic in front of him. Heavy beside Medic shook his head and chuckled. 

"What would be little girl's type?" Heavy asked looking at the faces of the group and all at once in unison the guys agreed. 

"Not Scout."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We finally got our drinks and they gave us two serving trays for the drinks, seeing as some of the guys, cough Demo cough, bought more than one drink. Scout slapped a hefty wad of cash down onto the counter and once again winked at the bartender, her grimace changed to a look of excitement as she took the wad of cash. I shook my head at his happiness. 

"You know it's because you have money right?" I spoke loudly over the commotion of the bar. I grabbed both serving trays and made my way to the table with Scout following close behind. 

"Course I do, that's why I did it," He glanced at me carrying both trays effortlessly. "You, uh, need a hand?" I laughed as we arrived at the table. 

"Nope, I got it." I smiled at him as he threw his hands up. Sniper whistled from the table at the display of balance and strength and I smiled a charming smile like I was their waitress. I set the trays down and they each grabbed their choice of drink. I chose a White Russian over most other choices on the menu. Laughter and joking ensued over the bar attendees and the live band which in my opinion was absolute shit. I laughed at the shitty timing of some of the songs, the singer was off key in the funniest way possible. About thirty minutes in I finished my white Russian and went to the bar to order another drink. Scout and the others stayed behind and were in the middle of a chugging contest. I made it to the bar and flagged the bartender down. She made a motion that said 'I saw you' and I waited to be served. That was when I felt a presence beside me. I turned and scooted to the side, giving the gentleman room to stand. 

"Hey babe, come here often?" He asked, leaning on the bar in my view. He was an older man, greying hair, beerbelly, and bad teeth. He smelt of shitty cigarettes and beer. Something tells me he was disruptive often. When I didn't answer him he tried again. "Come one Baby, just a little hello, can you do that?" He laughed as I bit my cheek. I wanted to keep the positive atmosphere so I opted to say nothing. He went to try again when the bartender set down another Russian down in front of me. I took it and turned to make my way back to the guys when the creep grabbed my forearm. "Answer me bitch," He growled in my face. I snatched my arm from him and gave him an answer. 

"I'm taken." I then made a beeline for the table. In the time I was gone Sniper and Scout had swapped seats. I could feel the man's eyes on me as I got to the table and in a quick moment of keeping the charade up I decided to plop myself into Sniper's lap. He and the others were of course surprised and completely caught off guard. 

"Sheila?!" Sniper yelped as I straddled him. He looked at me in the eyes red faced. His hat and aviators only did so much to cover his cherry coloured face. I smiled and leant down to his ear. 

"Please just pretend you're datin' me, the guy at the bar wouldn't leave me alone." I whispered into his ear. Sniper didn't move for a moment and I could hear the guys behind me chat quietly as they awaited Sniper's reaction. I expected Sniper to say something or maybe shove me off, what I didn't expect was his hands directly on my ass. He smiled at me tightly, a blush still present. 

"Why didn't ya just say so Darlin'?" I smiled and sat back onto his lap, his hands still resting on my ass and chugged my new drink. It didn't take long to finish it off and when I did I slammed it on the table behind me. I caught the eyes of my teammates and winked at them, letting them know I would explain later. I turned back to face Sniper and glanced at the creepy out of the corner of my eye, he was still watching me. I grit my teeth in a smile and muttered to Sniper. 

"He won't look away." Sniper's eyes were hazy and dark like he was in thought, then they cleared up suddenly. He smiled and muttered out a soft forgive me before smashing his lips against mine gently. I didn't hesitate to kiss back, our teeth clashing a bit. One of us decided to introduce tongue into the kiss and both of us, not bothering to take a breath, continued to make out in front of everyone. We broke a minute later with lungs burning, needing air. I could see Scout's mouth hit the floor out of the corner of my eye. I leant back down and nestled my head into Sniper's neck as he held a conversation with the others. He did it like this was normal and we didn't just make out in front of all of our friends in a public place. I felt his chest rise quickly as he laughed heartily. His heart was beating fast. I glanced around and saw the creepy old guy cross the bar and leave out the saloon doors. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and patted Sniper on the shoulder. He paused in his conversation and I hopped off his lap, taking my seat next to him. I was met with the shocked and amused faces of my peers. Scout's jaw was still on the floor and I noticed now how alike Spy and Scout's faces were now that they both had the same expression on their faces. Engie looked shocked as did Heavy and Medic, Demo, Soldier, and Pyro were killing themselves laughing. I blushed hard as Sniper smirked at me, wiping his mouth slightly. He looked smug and embarrassed all at once. Demo stopped laughing for a few moments to address what just happened. 

"Ye decided to go fer Sniper ay lass?" I covered my face and blushed even harder. I took a moment to breathe before letting them in on it. 

"Some creep didn't wanna leave me alone, figured I could have fun and run him off all at once, though..." Sniper finished for me.

"The snoggin' was my idea." He blushed and tipped his hat over his eyes and looked down at the table. Poor guy. I snorted at his embarrassed face as did most of the guys. Spy simply shook his head and lit another cigarette. Scout was poking fun at Sniper, talking about how much he resembled a tomato.   
The night went on with fun conversation and light pokes at the events that unfolded. Engie at one point made me blush hard at the question 'Who was better at it?' I swear it was like sitting with a bunch of manly girls. Sniper answered quietly and pointed at me before the table erupted in laughter. I laughed alongside them as Scout shot up to grab another round of drinks. I changed my order to be a simple pineapple vodka screwdriver. I did mention to add more vodka to my drink than the average. He ran off to get our drinks and I watched as Demo attempted a titty shot off of Soldier, attempted because it split everywhere, Soldier didn't have enough titty it seemed. It was attempted by Medic next off of Demo and the only reason it succeeded was because Medic clamped his mouth over the glass before it fell. I laughed my ass off at the look on Spy's face when he got offered one. I stood and said fuck it I'll do it and watched Medic climb over Heavy out the booth. He got in front of me and squatted lowly, balancing the full shot glass on his chest. I stood over him and picked the shot up with my mouth and threw my head back gaining a few cheers from bystanders. I laughed and took the glass from my mouth, aiming to fill it back up when Scout returned with our order, this time with a large basket of fries, 'on the house' he said. We eagerly ate fries from the basket and talked about different topics. Then the titty shot came back into play. 

"Woah, woah, woah, Medic did what?!" Scout exclaimed as he practically spit his drink. Medic, red faced, nodded and laughed into his beer. I took a sip of my screwdriver and coughed as the vodka I just drank burned the back of my throat. I knew I asked for it but damn that shit couldn't have been cheap vodka, I was used to cheap Vodka. Engie laughed at my face and downed his whiskey shot in a second. "So wait who's turn is it now?" Scout asked, smiling wide. 

"It's mine, but unlike everyone here, I've actually got titties." I joked. Spy came back into the fray with a comeback. 

"I do believe Heavy has you beat in that department." Laughter roared from the table and Heavy himself laughed at it. He usually didn't laugh at jokes on his weight but we all knew it was light fun. 

"I'm sure mine are softer..." I snorted and Demo howled in laughter. 

"Aye lass, not gonna argue with ya!" He downed a shot and Soldier shoved fries into his mouth by the handful. I took the alcohol bottle off the table and stared at the label, Tequila. Not my favourite but it was good. I poured it into the shot glass and stripped of my jacket, throwing it on my chair. I then placed the shot directly in my cleavage and watched as Scout went red in the face alongside Engie. They must have expected me to drop it but boy were they wrong. They had me riled now. 

"Who's up?" I asked jokingly, not expecting anyone to actually answer. To my surprise Sniper volunteered. He stood and took his hat off but kept his aviators on. I stood still as he leant down and grabbed the shot with his teeth. My heart was beating faster than normal as I watched his face get closer to my chest, then I felt my heart stop when his eyes met mine. He sat for a brief moment, eyes connected to mine before smiling and jerking his head back taking the shot with him. He downed the shot as more cheers were heard. I blushed and cheered along with everyone, the moment of sexual tension getting thicker by the minute. I opted to ignore it and down another shot of Tequila, hoping the attraction and sexual tension would fade.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sexual tension and attraction did not fade. It only got worse. It had gotten late and most of the bar patrons had left for the night leaving loud ass tables like us to our own devices. I had stopped after my fourth shot of tequila, making my total drinks for that night seven. I wasn't as drunk as say Medic or Scout, who were very drunk. Demo was far worse and not a minute ago had barfed up at the bar, causing the bartender's to cut off our whole table. By this point the only sober ones were Heavy and Pyro. Spy was severely tipsy and was muttering in french every now and again. I watched as Soldier got run off from the bar for the fifth time. I figured now would be the time to leave before they got us kicked out and banned. I slowly made my way to Heavy, stepping over Demo in the process. 

"Alright big guy, we goin' hommme." He nodded and began to wrangle up the crew. I watched as Soldier slung Demo over his shoulder, Demo had his head in a bucket, the handle over his head so that if he did vomit again, the bucket would catch it. Smart if not dumb looking. I made sure to grab my jacket before leaving. We piled into the truck bed sloppily, some of us laying on others, our limbs intertwining. We all were tired and giggly from the night. Poor Scout face planted into the truck bed and all we could do was laugh.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The ride home was a blur, I don't remember much of the ride as I was extremely tired. There was a warmth running through my body, either from the alcohol or the sexual tension I didn't know. What I did know was that I watched Soldier and Demo fall out the back of the truck face first, and that was funny enough to send me into another laughter fit. That fit sent me into Sniper's lap, and I couldn't help but feel warm sitting in his lap. His body heat was both addictive and burning. I had begun to move before his hands found their way around my waist and I just let them sit there. He wasn't asking anything more of that, and he rested his chin on my shoulder sighing deeply. Tonight was fun and enjoyable and I knew we'd all feel it in the morning. I watched each member leave my vision one by one, led by Heavy. He would leave with a member and come back alone before leaving again with another person. I figured he was taking everyone to their rooms and sighed into the embrace of Sniper, who had tightened his grip in response. I began to nod off when Heavy came back into view and tried to break me free from Sniper's grip. I swear I heard a growl come from Sniper but waved it off as a drunken grunt of displeasure. Heavy heard it too and decided he didn't want to try and separate him from me and unlatched the door on the truck bed, making it easier to get down. I felt myself get lifted then get dropped to the ground hard. I jolted in pain and heard a soft sorry from Sniper. I stood up and dusted myself off before waiting for Sniper to exit the truck. Something stopped me from running off to my room. I couldn't put my finger on it but it wasn't something I was about to question. Sniper climbed down from the truck clumsily and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me into the base. I heard a soft grunt and the sound of a truck bed closing before it went silent and the only sounds were Sniper and I's labored breathing. I walked slowly to the lounge area, dragging Sniper behind me. I wasn't super drunk and neither was he. He wouldn't be comfortable laying in bed next to me, especially when I'm so touchy, so the couch in the lounge would be fine. We walked in and I collapsed onto the couch while he walked to the fireplace and began to strike a fire. After a few slip ups he finally got it going and came to sit next to me. He sat down and leaned his head down against mine, my head against his shoulder. It was silent between us, the sound of logs popping was the only sound. Things felt almost too warm. I heard a soft mumble and looked at him to clarify. 

"What was that?" I asked quietly. Sniper took his aviators and hat off and looked at me with hooded eyes. 

"Said 'm sorry darlin'." He said clearer. He looked like he was longing for something. I smirked and glanced at his hands, they were fiddling with his hat. 

"For what?" 

"Kissin' you, shoulda asked before pullin' that stunt." He explained softly, looking down at his hands. I shook my head and laid back down on his shoulder. 

"It got that creep to leave me alone," I spoke softly, Sniper grunting in response. "and, it wasn't a bad kiss..." He faced me slowly, dropping his hat to the floor as well as his glasses. 

"No?" I smiled and traced his face gently. 

"Not at all, I liked it." He flushed pink and his lips twitched into a smile. His hands moved to my sides and it took everything in me not to climb back into his lap. "Did you?" I asked, touching our foreheads together. Sniper grinned and laughed quietly. 

"Still decidin'..." I gasped and shoved him back playfully. He was having none of it and brought me closer. Our noses were touching as he breathed out a laugh. 

"Will another kiss help you decide?" I whispered. His eyes met mine and he had that hazy look in his eyes again before he answered. 

"It might, think that's okay?" He asked gently, nudging my nose. I could only giggle in response. 

"It's more than okay." I then leant in and connected our lips. Unlike the bar kiss, this one was slower and much more tender. No teeth clashing or tongue fighting. Just a soft kiss that left me breathless. We parted after a minute and without another word Sniper pulled me into his lap and continued to kiss me. Hands roamed slowly, unsure of the boundaries but curious nonetheless. I felt hot and stripped of my jacket with help from him, throwing the room in a random direction. We continued to kiss hungrily and my hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt, pulling at them lightly. Rational thought was being thrown out the window in the moment, I didn't care if he found this to be a one night deal or if something would become of this. A part of me hoped something more would become of this, but it was almost as if I knew better. I managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and removed from him without having to part from the kiss for more than a moment. We broke for air and I felt goosebumps crawl up my body as his hands found their way under my shirt. I gasped as his hands roamed my skin. He hadn't found me freezing yet and I was drowning in the warmth he emitted. I felt him begin to kiss at my neck as I closed my eyes and tried to unbutton my own shirt, untying the bottom. I felt teeth on my neck and lost it. Things weren't going to be the same after tonight...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes and a body next to me. The sound of the air conditioner was amplified due to the pounding headache I had. I was a lightweight and though I held seven drinks, they sure as hell came back to bite me in the ass. I sighed and shifted in place, cuddling into the warm figure beneath me. I was confused for a moment and looked up to see a snoozing Sniper. Memories flooded my head as I stared up at him. Oh shit, we totally didn't, did we? I tried sitting up but found myself bound by his arm around my waist. I glanced down at our joined bodies and blushed hard. Oh we totally did. I needed to get dressed before someone else saw us this way. As much as I wanted to stay in heaven, my days on earth were hounding me to leave.   
I didn't want to wake him suddenly but also didn't want to break more boundaries than what was already broken so I simply kissed his cheek gently. He woke up slowly and tightened his grip around my midsection and tried to bury his face in my neck. I smiled sadly. 

"Sniper, we gotta get up, before we scar our teammates." I said into his hair. He mumbled lowly into my neck and I asked him to clarify. 

"Scar 'em, don't wanna move." I laughed quietly and tore from him gently, sitting back to look at him. He was covered in hickeys and bite marks, some looked rather gnarly compared to others. 

"Jeez, I did that?" I asked dazed, tracing one of the worse looking ones on his stomach. He chuckled and pointed at his back.

"Should see what damage you did there, it feels like you did a number." I blushed and turned away from his gaze. There was a tense air between us, like it was almost a regret we did that. 

"Last night was fun," I started. I traced a bite mark on his side and pondered my next sentence. 

"That it was," He paused. "You regret it?" He was unsure of my reaction. I laughed quietly and shook my head, biting my lip. 

"Not at all, but..." 

"But?" 

"But I feel like maybe you did?" I said, glancing at his face. Sniper sat in thought, lightly raking his nails across my thigh. 

"I didn't, trust me, I just-I have a hard time in relationships." He explained quickly, sounding panicked. I touched his chest softly, catching his gaze. 

"It doesn't have to be a relationship if you're uncomfortable, we'll just call it a night of drunken fun, you don't have to stick around if you don't feel..." I trailed off. Sniper nodded and sat up slowly. He leant forwards and placed a light kiss on my lips. 

"I'm okay with that if you are..." I nodded and smiled. Slowly, even if we were moving backwards. It wasn't a relationship, it was just two co-workers, barely friends, fucking around after a night at the bar. 

"Of course." I barely whispered as he got up from the couch and began to get dressed. I did the same but much slower, guess it was rough, considering there were bruises in the shape of his fingers across my thighs and I felt incredibly sore. I began to button my shirt half-haphazardly when Sniper pressed a kiss to the side of my head before leaving the room entirely. I listened to his retreating footsteps as I dressed myself. My clothing was strung everywhere and looking at where my jacket landed last night, it's a miracle it didn't catch fire. It landed close to the fireplace and beside it was my pants and underwear. I stood and walked towards them, stopping briefly at the feeling of..something..flowing.   
It would seem neither of us were particularly smart.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had stepped out of the freezing shower and dried myself off slowly, watching myself in the mirror. Just like Sniper, I was covered in hickeys and bite-marks, only there were more hickeys around my chest area compared to his. I pulled a sports bra on and grimaced in slight pain before pulling a baggy sweater over my head. There were plenty of marks across my body, some managed to get on my legs. Thankfully I felt like wearing pants today. There was a mission later today, but it was another 'capture the flag' one. We had enough time to get over our hangovers and get in shape for the day. The freezing shower woke me up quickly, though it didn't get rid of my headache. I sighed and pulled on a pair of cotton underwear and my baggy pants before exiting the room, leaving in the direction of Medic's lab.   
I reached the Medical ward and found Medic's lab to be empty, he may have been in his office, but considering his blinds were crooked and a pair of underwear could be seen through the blinds, I didn't want to disturb him. I instead searched his cabinets for something for my headache, finding it quickly and downing two before quietly making my way out of his lab. I exited the ward and headed off for the kitchen, my grumbling stomach agreeing with me. I needed turkey bacon. I made it to the kitchen and saw that the only other person awake right now was Scout, who was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. 

"Rough mornin'?" I asked quietly, causing him to jump slightly. He looked at me in surprise before sighing and putting his head down onto the table. "Sorry bud." I apologized before opening the fridge quietly as possible, my bacon pan was already out so no need to go banging around in the cabinets for it. I took out my packet of bacon and placed it down on the counter and put the pan down on the stove, turning on the heat. I threw in a few pieces and waited for the popping to sound.

"Yea 'n how was your night?" Scout spoke from behind me. I turned my head slightly and shrugged. 

"Don't remember much after gettin' in the truck to go home." I lied. I knew what happened, but that was something I'd rather not share with Scout. He hummed quietly and I heard the chair squeak against the floor and Scout appeared next to me. 

"Don't remember huh? I hear ya..." He said crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. "Though I will say, watching Sniper take a titty shot off of ya was both hot and scarring." I snorted and laughed louder than I meant to. 

"Yeah I guess seeing Sniper that close to titties is a bit jarring." I joked. Scout continued. 

"I know, I thought he wasn't into women, consdierin' he's never brought one back or gone anywhere with one." He said quietly. 

"What if he had interest in both? you don't know if he does or not." I said flipping my bacon. Scout was silent before popping an unexpected question. 

"That's a possibility?" I sputtered and looked at him quickly. 

"Scout you didn't know-" 

"Nah, jus thought is was one way or the other." He said not making eye contact. I nodded and went back to my bacon. 

"There are a lot of possibilities, I like them both, but I work differently." I explained. Scout looked at me, nodding as to say continue. I took a deep breath. "I find myself attracted to someone romantically after I know they like me, like I don't even consider romantic relationships until they bring it up first. And sexual shit is...different. I don't see people as hot or sexy but can still find some people sexually attractive sometimes." He nodded, gazing to the floor. "And it stretches to all genders and identities, not just men." He smirked slightly. 

"You evea been with a woman?" He joked elbowing me lightly. I pulled my bacon off the stove and put them on a plate straight from the pan. I nodded and smiled sheepishly. 

"Oh yeah, those two years were the best two years of my life." I laughed at the look on Scout's face. 

"No way! you?" I gasped and shoved him lightly. 

"Whaddaya mean me? I can get a woman, if I wanted to." I defended myself while faking betrayl. He laughed quietly and snuck a piece of bacon off of my plate and took a bite. He shrugged at the flavor and took off with the piece down the hallway. I shook my head at him and wondered if there were more to his words then he led on. Could he be questioning something?   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day had trudged on slowly. Most of the guys weren't seen all day and I managed to navigate the base well enough to find the library. A good quiet day sounded like heaven to me. My headache had gone away by now and that meant reading was back on the table. I scanned the bookshelves for something familiar. I loved to read, and used to read any chance I could, the only issue was I had a hard time trying new books. Familiar would be easier on the brain now anyways. There were multiple versions of the same book, in different languages. Makes sense considering the diverse cast we have living together under one roof. I scanned over the different shelves and a book stood out to me. 'Pride and Prejudice'. I smiled at the sight of it and pulled it off the shelf. It was in decent condition and I decided that moment the rest of the day would be booked for the love story between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniper didn't know what to think after he took off for his camper. Scientist didn't seem upset, not even a little bit They were understanding and even gave him the chance to decide whether to call it a one night thing or try out a relationship. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he sat on the steps of his camper. The night was fantastic, what he could remember of it. He took a long drag of his cigarette and thought about Scientists face when he left. They seemed distant but there all at once. Maybe he should have stayed? He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. He knew he felt warm near them, his heart beat faster and he enjoyed their company, but was it something serious? Or was it just his body asking for a fling? He hadn't held a stable relationship in years and for good reason. A sniper had to be professional and he couldn't be that with a partner dragging him down. Scientist was different though. They were in the same industry, same gig, they knew the job was more important and they especially knew about boundaries and space. He'd never seen someone so aware of other people's emotions. He knew he was out of touch with other people, and he knew understanding people would be a lost cause, but he didn't struggle to understand Scientist. They were like an open book. Emotions were laid bare in front of him majority of the time, he could tell the anger from the playful anger, the fake fear from genuine fear, he could just tell with them. That wasn't something that happened often with him. Social cues and emotional barriers kept him from getting close to people, even now in his twenties. But the woman he was with last night, they were something else. Sniper thought back to the bar, out of everyone Scientist chose him. Did she trust him more than everyone else? Or was it just because he was easiest to get to? She seemed comfortable in his presence, and that was waay before the heavy drinking. He chuckled to himself and stared at the rising sun on the horizon, maybe if he spent more time with them he would get more comfortable with the idea. After all Scientist was still new, and it looked like they weren't going anywhere any time soon.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scout hadn't meant to ask about the possibility of liking more than one gender. He seriously hadn't meant to. He knew some guys liked guys and girls went after girls sometimes. He just didn't think about the middle ground. It was an uncomfortable thought at first but the more he racked his brain about it the more comfortable he was with it. Girls were his main attraction, but he wouldn't deny the fact some admiration for guys changed into something more. He never acted on it of course, he'd mostly pushed it out of his head and found a woman to screw around with. He was sure it would fade with age but here he was, in his twenties and still fighting himself over his states of attraction. What fun.


	11. She's an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> injuries, heated thoughts, bloodied noses, what more could you ask for?

The mission later that day was a success, though we did have an extremely close call. The BLU’s had managed to get into base and snag our intelligence but we were already on our way back with theirs. We caught them in the halls and tore them to shreds, though there was an accident or two. Heavy was leading the charge up front and Sniper, Pyro and I were behind him in back up. They weren’t breaking fire so one of us had to make a distraction or launch something like a grenade back at them. We got our wish when Sniper chucked Jarate at the BLU’s who promptly gagged and stopped firing for a brief moment. I had a few questions but was going to save them for after the battle. Keyword was. The BLU’s Sniper was in the base too, and like our own Sniper, he threw jarate too. And guess who got hit. 

“Oh god what the fuck is this stuff!” I yelled trying to wipe the yellow liquid off my face. Sniper head shotted the enemy sniper and pulled me to the side out of fire. 

“Don’t rub your eyes for god sakes,” He snapped. 

“Is it oil? Gas?” I asked, dripping wet with it. Only then did I recognize the stench. I had to will myself to take deep breaths. “Sniper, Is this what I think it is?” I could hear his audible gulp. “Oh fuckin’ piss.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had won and it was mostly cheers all around, save for a very pissed Scientist. There was a brief celebration between the guys as they traveled to the showers for the night. Demo felt the tension from Scientist and tried to celebrate with her when she froze his feet and turned around to face him. She had a scowl on her face and her eyes were like daggers, he could have sworn they changed colours for a brief moment. 

"I look like I've been hit by a car and I smell like a public restroom, if you will excuse me." She snapped before rushing off to her room. Poor Demo was left frozen in the hallway.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Gross, gross, gross,' I thought rushing through the halls of the base. This shit is going to stink up my room unless I soak it and throw them in the washer. It was like bloodied clothing, it'll stain, it'll stink, and it will never be the same. No matter what kind of fabric the uniform is it will be ruined. I got to my room and threw open the door, heading straight for my shower. I didn't bother to get any clothing as I could get that after, and there were more important things at hand. I stripped and jumped into the shower. The water wasn't as cold as it normally was which was fine, but it made me worry that there was a problem with the cooling and heating. I stood under the stream for a few minutes before cleaning myself thoroughly. I hate it, Sniper seriously what the fuck. Who think's of that shit?  
I finished my shower and threw the piss smelling uniform into the shower and turned on the hot water. I'll boil the fucker if I have to. The jacket visibly deflated as the ice within it melted in the shower, something I'd have to fix later. After a moment of just letting the shower run I went to shift the jacket and reached into the shower. In my moment of disgust I managed to forget the consequences of hot water. I screamed out in pain and yanked my hand back from the water, my hand was visibly red and partially burned badly. It looked like my skin was melting. I stared at it in horror and tried to ice it as quickly as possible but couldn't get ice to manifest. The pain made it hard to concentrate. I heard footsteps and then the sound of my door bursting open. I didn't bother to see who busted into my room, I just cradled my hand gently, staring down at it. It was horrendous looking, but I couldn't look away. It started getting harder to breathe, snapping me out of my trance. The hot water caused the room temperature to heat up immensely, almost creating a sauna. I couldn't focus and I couldn't breathe. I heard my name and looked up at Heavy with bleary eyes. He was blurry but I could see the look of concern on his face. I felt my head droop forward as he vanished from my vision. I heard the shower shut off and a cold towel wrap around me, then the feeling of weightlessness.  
When I came to, I was in my lab, laying on my small wall cot. Someone had dressed me in basic white underwear and a sports bra. I looked at my hand that had been injured and sighed. It was mostly healed. Perhaps it was what Medic could do in the time he had, I was practically dying. I looked out into the lab and saw some wall panels were torn off the walls and some of Medic's medical equipment was hooked up into the walls and sockets. The ice in the lab had been broken in areas they needed to access the walls. My hand didn't hurt but I could feel the tightness of it, even though it was wrapped in gauze. I tried flexing it and there was stiffness to it but it worked just fine. I jumped when I heard a voice beside me. 

"You are awake now." Heavy said from the other side of the lab. I didn't even see him. I nodded and shifted in the bed. 

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" I asked quietly. He flicked his wrist and looked at the watch I didn't know he owned. Maybe he wears it outside of battle. 

"About six hours, It is morning now." My eyes widened. Six hours? We finished our mission at like ten at night! It had to be four now, and that was bright and early, so much so the sun had yet to rise. Heavy came closer and knelt down in front of me, taking my injured hand into his. I flinched slightly. He began to unwrap my hand slowly and gently as possible. "This," He said, gesturing to my injuries. "Was an accident, yes?" I nodded almost immediately. I've harmed myself with heat before in the past, hell the second day I did. But this whole incident was a complete accident. 

"Yeah it was, I was so grossed out and wasn't thinking, then got hurt, almost died..." I trailed off. Heavy finished unwrapping my hand and I got the chance to look at it myself. The back of my hand got the brunt of it, a large burn scar was on the back of my hand, stretching from my knuckles to my wrist. It was almost completely healed, just the scar was fresh and tender. 

"Docktor said it was too late for complete heal, you have scar now." He said rather bluntly. I nodded and stared at my hand. It could have been worse. I nodded and cradled it gently. "Spy made accusations," Heavy began. "Said it was not accident." I looked at him confused, then it came to me. The night of the BLU spy incident, the showers, he must have heard me. I couldn't meet Heavy's eyes. 

"The fight with the BLU Spy, it scarred me. I saw him in my dreams that night as well as in my thoughts when I was showering." I explained slowly, wrapping my arm around myself. "I was in the shower and when my thoughts got too fast and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I hurt myself. I turned the spray on hot." 

"Does this happen often?" He asked softly, not forcing me to look at him. I shook my head slowly.

"No, its just on occasion, I never really think about it." I said sheepishly. I've had issues in the past with other methods but was clean now, on the occasion I had a burn slip up. For the most part, I've never planned it, or wanted to. It's always been a spur of the moment thing. 

"Docktor will have to know, he was worried." Heavy said after a beat. I snorted. 

"Medic? Genuinely worried?" I laughed but was only met with an empty stare. 

"We were all worried," He said sternly. "I carried you to Docktor, you were limp like fish." I nodded and turned to face the ground. "Scout wanted to freeze then leave you down here." 

"Didn't mean to scare y'all, and I'm not a little girl, I don't need scolding." I spoke sharply, feeling like I was getting talked down to. 

"Not scolding you, you are an adult woman," He responded standing up abruptly. "No need for scolding." He said before turning and starting to walk off. 

"Heavy, Heavy wait..." I said quickly, hopping up from the bed. He stopped in his tracks but didn't face me. "I'm sorry, I-" I stopped and went up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head against his back. "'m sorry, I really didn't mean to, thank you for caring about me," I felt a pair of hands on mine. "Thank you for finding me.." Heavy sighed and patted my hands, I let go and he turned to face me. He opened his arms and I couldn't help but hug him, he was just hugging material. He was silent as I sat in his arms. I didn't mean to piss him off, I just felt, I don't know, like a child. He probably didn't mean it, there was no reason for hostility. 

"You remind me of my sisters," he spoke softly. "All little babies." I chuckled in response. I let go of Heavy and he backed up from me. "Docktor will still have to know, visit him." I nodded and we both headed for the exit of my lab. I've apologized too much this week...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I entered my room and let frost cover my body. The thin layer of ice felt incredibly nice compared to the heat I'd experienced hours earlier. I hadn't meant to almost off myself, not like I wouldn't re-spawn anyways. I shut the door and decided fuck it, sweatpants will do. I found an old grey pair and pulled them on. I wasn't about to try to force my hand through sleeves and take the chance of causing myself pain. Heavy said the guys had camped out in Engie's garage for about three or four hours before he and Medic herded them away into the lounge. Apparently they were not pleased they had to move, Scout especially. I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. My uniform had been cleaned up and removed from the shower, and the spilt water had been drained. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and had to do a double take. I had briefly forgotten about the night with Sniper, it seemed my skin did not. The bruises and hickeys were faded, probably due to the Medi-gun. I felt my face flare red, Heavy found me butt fucking naked, covered in Hickeys, with an injured hand, and almost dying in a steam filled room. And Medic healed me, god nobody asks what happened. I shook my head and tried brushing my hands through my hair, attempting to straighten it out. It was a mess. I have thick wavy hair, and if it isn't brushed when wet, you get waves or in my case, thick curls and cowlicks. I really should just shave it all off. After attempt number four I gave up. It would be time for everyone to get up soon. Mission was at night again, king of the hill type thing, so I had the whole day to apologize and face the worried faces of my teammates. I really made myself out to be a clumsy if not death wishing woman huh? I sighed before turning out the bathroom light and exiting the room altogether, not bothering with locking the door. If I'd locked it earlier, I'd probably be dead.  
First person had to be Medic, as the medical professional he is, he needed to know how I was recovering. I walked down the hallways and into the medical ward quickly, hoping to find him before anyone else. I came to the doors and heard people conversing from inside. 

"-not everyone handles trauma and stress ze same vay, zhis may just be zhier vay of handling it." Medic spoke in an explanatory tone. He sounded exhausted. I looked into the window and saw him talking aloud to an empty room. Was there someone I couldn't see? I walked in quietly and watched Medic run a hand through his hair and sigh. He noticed me and he ran to my side. "Jour avake! How are jou feeling? Any breathing troubles?" He asked quickly, grabbing my face in his left hand and checking me over. I smiled and shook my face from his grasp. 

"I'm fine now Medic, thank you." I said quietly, watching his reaction. He nodded with a sad smile and turned to the empty side of the room. 

"See? Zhey lived!" He yelled aloud and I saw movement from the rafters. Oh the doves, I forgot he owned doves. I watched them fly at Medic's loud volume and one of them came down and landed on my shoulder. It was the pink stained one. I cooed at it as it pecked lightly at my cheek. "Archimedes! Be nice!" Medic scolded quickly, coming back to my side. 

"Archimedes?" 

"Ja, one of the leading Greek scientists," He said holding a hand out for Archimedes. The dove looked to his hand and hopped onto it, cooing quietly. I smiled and shook my head at the affection Medic gave the bird. It was almost strange to see Medic so gentle with something that in any other circumstances would have been bloodied and dead on the table. I figured it was okay to bring up the subject of my injury. 

"Thank you for healing me to your best ability," I spoke quietly, looking to the floor. Medic was silent for a moment and then his shoes came into my view. 

"Jou are very velcome, but I have to ask," I looked at him wearily. "jour self-destructive tenancy, is it from anything jou have vitnessed here?" He asked, letting Archimedes fly back to the rafters. I shook my head and shrugged. 

"I've been desensitised to gore and death for years, none of this is new to me," I said smirking. Medic nodded but continued to push. 

"Jour records never listed any mental illnesses, but I believe ve should screen jou." I sighed and nodded, the smirk falling from my face. Saw that coming. "Vhat Vould jou say are your worst symptoms?" He asked pulling out a pad and pen. I shrugged and thought back to past and present symptoms. 

"I've had nightmares since I was nine, visual, auditory, and tactile hallucinations, delusions, depressive episodes, bountiful episodes of self destruction," I listed one after the other. God we just filled out a file for my reproductive health, I didn't wanna do this again. Medic paused in his scribbling and wanted me to specify. 

"What kind of hallucinations?"

"Visual and tactile combo, I remember one particularly bad one where I was in the bathroom at defense school and was coughing badly, I coughed up blood and fell the the ground hyperventilating, I blinked and when I looked again, no blood. I was just on the ground in panic." I explained. "I felt the blood drip down my face, I felt burning in my throat, but I was completely fine." He nodded and scribbled something down. 

"And auditory?"

"Voices, sometimes just my name aloud, sounds, I fell asleep with headphones on once, I was listening to some music on a tape and there was screaming coming through my headphones. Like hell was in my headphones. I figured it was something on the tape or someone was playing a prank on me, but nope, the headphones were unplugged from the player." Medic's brows rose and scribbled some more. 

"Delusions?" 

"I had a therapist tell me my dreams meant nothing and I got visibly angry, I have to believe the things that happen mean something." 

"What dreams?" 

"A nightmare, I met God." Medic slowly lowered the pad and stared into my eyes. 

"And?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"And he was a dick." It was good to know even with the serious conversation I could make Medic ugly laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Medic and I had to make a few follow up appointments for both my body and mental health. It is apparently vital that I stay relatively healthy in that category. Didn't matter if I went insane, as long as I wasn't trying to off myself every moment I got. Waste of resources to bring me back over and over outside of battle. I left the medical ward soon after talking with him and headed towards the kitchen and lounge. Whoever I ran into next would be the next person I talked to about it. I passed Heavy in the hallway and nodded at him, he did the same for me and continued on his way. I turned into the kitchen and was met with Sniper and Scout. Scout was by the coffee pot and Sniper was sitting at the table, both were drinking coffee. I stared at Scout and Sniper and they stared back, it wasn't until Scout dropped his mug did we snapped out of it. Scout was the first to get to me, he hugged me hard and I felt my lungs scream in pain. 

"YEOW, okay easy!" I said hugging him back just as tight. "I'm here man." Scout pulled back. 

"God you're okay! We didn't hear you scream, we was all showering and Heavy said he needed to get something first and he was just outside the showers when he heard you, next thing we knew Heavy comes bursting in with you limp in his arms. You looked dead! Medic said your lungs were meltin'!" He spoke quickly, like the words were escaping him before he could stop it. I smiled and just hugged him slowly, he did the same. I felt another body on my back and a second pair of arms wrap around us. Sniper, who hadn't said a word yet, just hugged us both and I felt him set his head on mine. 

"Ya right scared us Sheila," He mumbled from behind me. I nodded my head and let go of them. I knew they were going to be worried and upset. "Spook had said something...upsettin'." Sniper said coming into my view. "You done that before?" I shook my head and answered them both honestly. 

"The night I ended up with Scout on the couch, my second day, I had a bad nightmare and couldn't shake myself out of it, so I burnt myself with the hot spay. This was not like that." I said putting a hand on both of their shoulders, "I'm fine, this won't be a reoccurring thing. Now," I said letting go. "Anyone know where I can find Spy?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The french bastard had it coming. I was directed to his smoking room and headed off to find him. I don't know if he was snooping that night or if he was being a perverted prick but I knew he had a knuckle sandwich coming. I made it to his room and knocked on the door. There was a small pause before the door opened and Spy stood in my sight. His eyes widened in shock before settling back into uncaring. He opened the door wider and gestured to me to walk on in. I did and he closed the door behind me and began to speak. "So..."

"What were you doin' that night?" I asked not letting him get another word out. "You couldn't have been watching me," I said getting close to his face. "Right?" He looked apprehensive and turned his face away from mine. 

"Do not flatter yourself," He retorted and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I heard a wail and went to check it out. Tell me," He took a drag. "Did Medic ever mention your vomiting episode?" He blew smoke in my face. I growled slowly at him. 

"Go to hell Spy." I spat and blew the smoke back at him, getting up in his face. "So, what you go and tell the whole team I'm fucking suicidal?" I grit my teeth. I wasn't looking to end my life, or even harm myself anymore, I liked my life now. What I didn't like was how I knew I would be monitored and babied. I saw his brows furrowed and he slammed his forehead against mine. 

"I wasn't spreading rumors like a highschool girl, I was simply relaying what I witnessed." His accent got thicker. Fucker. 

"What you witnessed was private and should have been discussed with me first." 

"Like you would have spoken about it," He spat back. "You weren't even going to get patched up from that night." I felt another growl build up and bared my teeth at him. "God you are a pitiful excuse for a woman, an animal is more of what you are." I snapped and headbutted him, sending him backwards. He landed on his behind and got up quickly, pulling out his stupid butterfly knife. 

"What, you gonna stab me?" I asked sarcastically as he lunged at me. I managed to knock the blade from his hand and got him pinned below me. His nose was bleeding and he struggled beneath me. "Take that shit back you bastard." I almost yelled. He glared at me and went to swing at me. I grabbed both of his arms and pinned them above his head. "Take. It. Back." I spat every word. our faces were close, noses touching. He smirked and let out a soft laugh. 

"You are the prime example of a woman, strong, beautiful, in charge." He mocked, I tightened my grip on his wrists. I wasn't looking to be mocked. I heard the sound of a door and Engie's voice was behind me.

"uh, are we interruptin' somethin'?" I didn't turn my gaze from Spy and he held mine. He grunted and replied with a brief no. 

"We were settling something, gentlemen if you'd please." He said and I heard the shuffle of feet behind me. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I snapped my head towards them. It was Sniper with Demo beside him. Demo looked worried and Sniper's face was unreadable. Spy struggled to break free beneath me as I held Sniper's eyes. His face was neutral, but his eyes held something unreadable. It was almost that same hazy look from the other night. He blinked first, breaking the stare-off. I blinked in response and let go of Spy's wrists and got a rough shove from Spy, sending me onto the floor. Spy straddled me the same as I did him, though he leant over me more. "You are an animalistic woman," He started, gaining a struggle from me. "But you are strong, disturbing, and horribly attractive. I should not have snooped that night, it will not happen again." He paced his words carefully, letting go of my wrists slowly. Then he vanished and the weight on my hips lifted. I got up quickly and shook the anger from my body before leaving the room, Engie, Sniper, and Demo following behind me. 

"Lass, what was that?"

"You looked mighty angry back there." I drowned their voices out and kept walking to the lounge. The guys continued to follow me all the way back where Scout, Soldier, and Pyro were hanging out. 

"Sit." I said to the guys behind me. They did as such and watched as I stood in front of the fireplace. "What happened a few hours ago was an accident, I am not suicidal, that was not an attempt on my life." I looked at Engie and Demo. "That stunt in there with Spy, was because he snooped on me in the Showers, the proceeded to tell all of you what he'd witnessed." There was a pause before Scout broke the silence. 

"He WHAT?" I chuckled and nodded. 

"I already hit him for it." Scout grumbled and nodded as Pyro patted his shoulder comfortingly. Spy said I was horribly attractive, a diss and a compliment. Fucker. "I am fine, and it won't happen again. Do not start treating me like an unstable child." The guys nodded in agreement before starting a small conversation outside the original topic. I sighed and sat down next to Pyro who hugged me gently. I hugged him back and listened to the conversation between the guys. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Sniper leaving the room with his hat covering most of his face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniper sped back to Spy’s smoking room, intending to find out what the hell that was about. He only caught bits and pieces, it didn't occur to him to ask how Spook knew of Scientist's harmful actions, he just accepted it. He flew up the stairs and pounded on the door. The door swung open and there was Spy, baklava off and nursing a bloody nose. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before Sniper shoved his way into the room and took the bloodied towel from Spy’s hands and began to help him. He felt a mix of emotions but hitting him now would be overkill. He directed Spy to lean against the table in the room and he did, letting Sniper dab at his nose and check it out. 

“Mind tellin’ me what the bloody hell that was?” Sniper asked, he felt he and Spy were a bit closer than most of his other teammates. Somehow Sniper managed to be closer to Scout and Spy in a way of age and maturity. Spy grunted and winced at the stinging of the wet towel. 

“Your woman became hostile because I knew of her previous self-harm.” Spy replied with a drop of malice in his voice. 

“Ain’t my woman mate,” Sniper retorted. “How’d ya know ‘bout it?” 

“The night she woke up after the BLU spy’s attack she screamed her head off, I went to check it out and may have waited outside the showers cloaked.” Sniper’s movements halted. 

“You were listenin’ to the Sheila shower?” 

“Only to keep an eye on her, she won’t believe that now I guarantee you.” 

“Not after your insults, way to rile a woman up mate, thought you were betta with the ladies.” Sniper quipped as he finished checking Spy’s nose. As far as he could tell it wasn’t broken. 

“I am successful with women, not animals.” Spy spat, “It seems the other way around for you though.” Sniper sucked his teeth and threw the towel into a laundry basket near the bathroom and went to wash his hands, Spy following behind him. 

“Watch it mate, she hears you, you’re gonna get more than a bloody nose.” Spy brushed it off quickly. 

“It is a true statement, she is a beautiful woman when putting on a show, but truly,” Spy stated, waltzing out the bathroom. “She behaves like an animal. Not unlike someone here.” Spy was insinuating something Sniper didn’t like too much. He could be civil when he wanted to be.

“Just don’t go snoopin’ ‘round the little ‘roo for a while yeah?” Sniper said, drying his hands and heading for the door. “And apologize, don’t need any more issues on the field. Be professional about it.” Spy snorted loudly. 

“I’ll be professional when you aren’t sleeping with our colleague.” Sniper spun to face him. 

“It was-”

“I only jest Bushman, you aren’t the only one who’s thought of it, you just beat them to it.” Spy reassured, not looking to get into another brawl. “Now get out, before they come to find you.” Sniper nodded and left the room quickly, leaving Spy alone.  
Spy lit a cigarette and began to smoke in silence. He figured that night would come back, good or bad outcome. He just wished Scientist would have spared his face. His face was swollen, making it harder to breathe, but he would deal with it, no need to get another punch to the face for having to explain how the first injury happened. Calling Scientist an animal may have not been the best move but it was the correct term to describe her. Spy had never met a woman who acted in such a way, most women were composed, cared about their image, and wouldn't be caught dead acting like a savage. But Scientist growled freely, bared teeth, and had a tunnel vision like he hadn't witnessed before. Spy was sure she was going to hiss at him at one point. Considering her being found in the woods before being transferred to society, it wouldn't surprise him. He sighed and began to think of a way he could apologize without being a dick or seeming desperate for forgiveness.  
Sniper left Spy alone quickly and went back to his camper rather than joining the others in the lounge. That look Scientist had given him had completely rattled him. He'd seen women angry, been on the wrong end of a few crazy chicks before, he had however, never seen a look like that before. Scientist was determined, hostile, and was not going to back down, one wrong move and she absolutely could have turned on the others in the room. After their stare off he felt something flip within his gut and while Sniper had felt it before, it didn't sit all that well with him. He made it outside and took a deep breath of fresh air before walking to his camper slowly. He felt an attraction to Scientist, physical attraction for sure but emotional/romantic was still up in the air, only time would tell it seemed. He would have to see if she would accept a few nights at the bar again, just the two of them. He wasn't entirely sure of Scientist's stance on him, but he felt that their decision to stay professional about it was mostly a front. Perhaps she was having the same dilemma? Sniper entered his camper and immediately flung off his hat and glasses, opting to strip of his shirt entirely and instead climb up onto his bed and just lay there. Though the bed was a bit small for his stature, he'd been living in it for years, he was used to it. He ran a hand through his hair and kicked his shoes off along with his socks and chucking them over the side of the bed and letting them clunk against the ground. He'd clean up later. He sighed and thought back to the stance Scientist held in spy's smoking room. Scientist held her ground and easily held down Spy, an older man who probably weighed around 150-170 lbs at most. It wasn't a surprise Spy had been overpowered, nor was it a surprise he'd been held down. Scientist weighed significantly more than him, could probably carry more than him, and could hold a lot more weight than him. What was surprising was the reaction his body gave him. He quickly assessed the situation, seeing her straddling Spy with his wrists pinned next to his head, and jumped into action. He initially wanted to split them up physically but the look she had given him when he touched her shoulder sent a genuine shiver down his spine to a particular region. He was relatively vanilla in bed, not really exploring anything out of the ordinary, but in that moment he wished he could try a few things out. The reaction he had didn't pass her though, he could see her think his reaction through and decided not to address it in the moment. He managed to break them up and didn't expect Spy to flip them. He felt almost possessive over someone that wasn't his, and had to remind himself it was not a moment of territorial dominance but a team spute that needed to be solved and quickly otherwise Medic would have to put together a few bodies outside of re-spawn. The look on her face when Spy had both complimented her and insulted her in one go was unlike the scowl she'd given them days before. What a look. Sniper felt his face heat up and he quickly shoved a pillow over his face and loudly sighed hoping for the current thoughts he had stayed somewhat pg. That wasn't the case however, as his mind quickly descended into steam land and he couldn't stop his blood from rushing to other parts of his body. Sniper felt his jeans tighten and sided with his more devilish self and figured he might as well solve another issue. He could only hope this wouldn't be a routine thing.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group had split later into the morning, opting to sleep off most of the hostile tension and just get up around noon for the mission. Scientist had traveled back to their room but stopped short in the doorway. She'd slept for long enough and felt another nap would only cause a nightmare, so instead, she decided to go for a light jog outside. The morning was still chill enough to be active without a cooling jacket, though she'd have to be careful. Scientist put on a pair of shoes and headed out to do a few laps around the base, only to be stopped by Scout. He questioned her quietly and joined her in her run, agreeing that a nap would only wire him worse than he was most of the time and the two ran laps around the base until noon when the other's woke up. Due to the state of Scientist's hand, she was exempt from that day's mission and was subjected to another slow run under Medic's Medi-gun until it healed past the soft flesh stage. While adamant she could fight, she was still forced to sit out until the next mission, what fun. She thought back to the morning's antics and sat contempt in Medic's lab under the soft warmth of the Medi-gun. If she could she'd carry that piece of machinery around rather than live in constant fear of melting in the heat. How she longed to be normal, to be able to feel the warmth of the sun without feeling like an ice cube left on the hot concrete. She loved herself and her powers, but the accident from the night before really made her think. When was the last time she took a warm shower? Or the last time she sat out in the sun? She lived southern most of her life and never realized how much of her life was wasted due to the powers she possessed. Her ice was wonderful, beautiful, one of a kind, but truly how cruel was it that the life she had lead was one of torture? What goddess bestows a sentence like this on someone so young? How cruel they must be. The fall had changed everything for her, and while she was grateful that she was able to live for so long, she was unhappy with the experiences she's had to endure due to the power she had gained. Her family had pushed her away, her school shamed her, her first girlfriend betrayed her, everything. It was only a matter of time before things went wrong here too. She'd tried to keep her spirits up about her predicament but sometimes it becomes too much. Scientist shed a tear before realizing what was happening. No time to wonder why gotta heal up before the next battle.


	12. New Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all, this chapter is more establishing conversation, as well as a bit more, feel good. I'm dealing with work and the loss of a pet and needed to write about close relationships with friends and family so if it seems a bit short and little of that would be why. Updates will be a bit slower but this is now my baby and longest work, so I will not be taking a break right now. Thank you all so much for reading!

It was two weeks before I could rejoin battle. The damage was much more severe then Medic had led on, my lungs had taken the most damage from being in the hot bathroom for a good ten minutes. Any longer and my lungs could have melted, the reason why my hand was sacrificed? He had to heal my lungs first. I was to take two weeks of slow medi-gun healing to make sure there won't be any routine problems with my lungs but that was something I was willing to suffer through. I was not about to let Medic make me a cyborg with metal lungs and other organs. I'd like to be able to keep all my parts, thank you. So I sat out. For two weeks. In the meantime, Medic had suggested some light therapy to treat some of the more glaring or dangerous activities I would find myself doing, but it really didn't last long. He was not a fan of meditation or reflection it seemed, as around the third session he got frustrated and ended up throwing some of his equipment to the floor. Anger issues. Thankfully when you're stationed in the middle of the desert you tend to find deserted trucks from locals and non-locals. They make good target practice, so much so that the guys have since joined in on stress releasing. Most of the time they were stripped of anything useful, and then we were to go ham on them. Pyro and Demo would send us off with a truck explosion, then we'd do it all over again next session. Things were good and they couldn't have been better.   
Currently, I was in my room with Scout chatting about different things. We were closer in age and found a lot more in common than I would with someone like Soldier. I had in the two weeks I was out I got to decorate my barren room to my liking. The farthest wall had a galaxy mural with an eye in the center, something I painted myself. I used to scratch eyes into things when I was younger out of habit and it translated into adulthood. My bed was still rather plain but I had more nick-knacks around the room as well as another storage compartment for some more girlish items. Pauling had visited at one point and dropped off some paints and other items I requested and poor Scout got ignored every single time. It was almost sad to see how devoted to a girl who wasn't going to give him the time of day, at least he showed he could be devoted. We were sitting on my bed, he had his leg over the side and was sitting on the other with a magazine in his hands. I was currently trying to paint my toenails maroon. Trying is the keyword because I was front heavy and there was a bit of an obstacle getting around them with them pressed against my knees. We were both wearing casual clothing as it was an off day, sweatpants and a t-shirt and tank respectively. Scout sucked his teeth and shook his head at the magazine in front of him. I figured it'd be easier than a book due to more pictures and fewer words. 

"Man this wasn't any help, Miss Pauling ain't like these girls." He said closing the magazine and throwing it aside. I chuckled and continued to get my big toe. 

"There isn't a specific magazine for mousy young women with crooked glasses and are in love with guns. You'll have to take different pieces of advice and mash them together." Scout huffed and smirked. 

"Like school? How they take what they want and mash 'em together?" I sputtered and laughed aloud. 

"yeah like school, speaking of, did you finish?" I asked and he shook his head in response. 

"Nah, my ma tried gettin' me to go when I was able but that didn't last long. I ended up being more of a house learner." He said, throwing himself back onto my bed with his hands behind his head. 

"That why you can't read?" I asked jokingly. Scout pouted and punched me in the arm lightly, making me get nail polish all over my foot rather than the nail. "Ow-hey! I'm trying to do somethin' here." I laughed and put the brush back into the polish and tightened the cap. I wiped off the nail polish with a paper towel I had gotten earlier and Scout sighed. 

"Not like you got room to talk, I've heard you stutter and miss-read things." He shot back in response. I huffed and looked at him with a fake pout. 

"Oh ha ha, real funny," I said as I balled up the paper towel and threw it to the wastebasket on the other side of the room, missing. 

"And ya missed, way to go hotshot." 

"Yeah yeah," He laughed at my face and went back to staring at the ceiling. "so, has Pauling ever shown any kind of interest to you? or responded to you at all?" I decided to leave nail painting alone for the night.

"See dats the thing, I can't even get her to hold a conversation, it's like-she's always busy and I figure y'know?" I nodded and put my head on my knees. Pauling was a strange case. Back in school, she was much more quiet and fearful than she is now, and back in school making her happy and talking to you was easy. Now It's like I've met a stranger. Serves me right for thinking I'd get to have the old Pauling. "Speakin' of, why do you call her Pauling? like, you neva say miss." He asked turning on his side to face me. I stretched out my legs over his hip and threw myself back onto the bed. 

"It's been like that since I met her. We hated each other when we first met. She was part of the group assigned to watch me."

"Watch ya? Like you had to be monitored?" 

"Well yeah, they monitored my health and such with my powers and all that. Pauling was the one who did most of the work, she was there mainly to get a spot here at mann co." I sighed and put my hands under my head. "She would come into the room and each time we always said last names first. I guess it always stuck." I chuckled. Scout smirked and shook his head. 

"What was that school like anyways?" He asked, genuinely curious. 

"If I'm honest, hell. The amount of times I was forced to push my body beyond what I could was infuriating." I grit my teeth. "Due to my condition," I coughed. "They would punish me by turning up the heat in rooms and stuff or steaming up the room. You saw what that bathroom incident did to me, they almost killed me." I explained with disgust. 

"And Pauling? What'd she do?" 

"She would stick up for me every now and again, then get threatened with her job and future, then go silent, then stick up for me again. The cycle was continuous and never-ending." 

"Didja have a bad fight?" I swallowed before sitting upright. 

"Scout, in school I dated Pauling," I said quickly, not looking at Scout. When I was met with silence I peeked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. "She was that girlfriend of two years, and back then she liked men and women, I think she still does," I explained. Scout nodded but still, his face remained frozen. "you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, jus-you? And Miss Pauling??" I nodded and felt my face heat up. He sat up quickly, my legs landing in his lap. "Were you a good girlfriend?" He joked, punching my arm lightly. 

"As good as I could have been in a prison," I replied. He smirked and shook his head. 

"So dat's why you know so much about what she's into, I gotcha now." I nodded but made sure to stop his next question. 

"That was years ago though, she may have changed, I don't even know if she still likes guys and girls." 

"We just try till we find out."

"And what does that mean for you? If she only likes girls?" Scout was silent as he rested his hands on my legs. 

"I guess I'll just let her go, y'know maybe find another girl." He shrugged before adding, "Or guy." I smiled and laid back down with my hands behind my head. We sat in silence for a bit before I felt Scout's hand running up and down my legs on his lap. 

"What are you doin'?" I asked not looking at him. 

"They're Fuzzy..." I chuckled and snuck a glance at him. He looked sad and deep in thought as he absent-mindedly ran his hand across my legs. 

"Scout? Talk to me man," I said gently sitting up. 

"You uh, did you ever-do you want to be back with Miss Pauling?" He asked quietly, looking at his lap. I thought a moment before reaching out and lifting his chin. 

"I can assure you, Scout, with one-hundred percent certainty, I do not want to get back with Pauling." His eyes met mine and I felt my heartache for the guy. "There was a lot of bad shit that happened between us, and I never want to do that again." His brows furrowed. 

"What kinda shit?" He asked as I let go of his chin. 

"Pauling has done a lot to get this job, to be honest, I don't think Mann Co was her first choice. I think maybe she was trying to go higher but the administrator's handpicked her from the school, at least that's what I heard." I explained and glanced at my lap where my hands were idling. "The staff changed in our last two years at that school, and in order to keep her job she threw me under the bus, and while I have forgiven her and can act like friends, I'll never forget those years." Scout nodded and sighed quietly. 

"What'd she do?" I huffed and shook my head. 

"We weren't the best at hiding our relationship, and a staff-student relationship would be a scandal, even if she was a year older and also just another student in power. In order to keep her position, I was given up as the instigator and was to take all punishment." I explained without as much detail as possible. I didn't want to explain everything, but that was the general gist of it. Scout nodded and his hands continued to run across my legs. "Do you think I want to get back together with her?" I asked after a brief pause. 

"Well no, I jus-if ya dated her before you musta liked her.."

"Oh I did, she's just-she looks good and she smells so nice all the time, I can't tell if it's perfume or not."

"She can read and like her glasses-"

"Her glasses! They're always crooked at least a little bit!" We laughed as we chatted. The laughter died and was replaced with somber smiles. 

"She's neva gonna go for a guy like me..." Scout pouted. He looked genuinely heartbroken. I didn't know what Pauling was into, but I at least hope she lets him down easy. 

"Hey, don't say that, you don't know, maybe the generic way of asking her out doesn't work. I mean come on, Pauling does not look like the type to enjoy a quiet fancy dinner." I joked and gently shoved his shoulder. He laughed and nodded.

"yeah, her phone would be ringing non-stop with her work anyhow." He smiled and I laughed quietly. 

"She sure is a workaholic, that is definitely something that never changed." I exhaled and laid back intending on spending the next few minutes or hours in silence, but in pure Scout fashion, he began to talk again about something different. 

"Y'know I gotta ask, in the mornin' your accent is heavy, but it isn't heavy heavy. What does it actually sound like?" He asked shifting our position so he had my legs on either side of his hips. He sat upright and cross-legged. I snorted and shook my head. 

"You really wanna know?" I asked jokingly. He nodded quickly with a wide smile. I sighed and let myself relax. "Sphinx o blat quart jud ma vow." He stared at me a second and I continued. "Ain't nevea got no brains er nutin'." Then he started to laugh. It started quiet like he was trying to hide it, then he just let himself laugh freely. "n when you say Louisiana-it ain't Lu-wheeze-e-ana it's Louzi-ana..." I smiled as Scout almost doubled over. I figured this would happen if I said anything in my actual accent. 

"W-wait," He wheezed. "What were the first two?" 

"Sphinx of black quartz judge my vow," I repeated, making sure to enunciate every word correctly. "They don't have any brains." I chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Oh man, that is-that is somethin' else." I snorted and shoved his arm. 

"Be glad, I'm embarrassed by it and will never talk like that again," I said, my face heating up slightly. 

"What? Come on it's not that bad." He tried to recover but his laughing gave him away. 

"No? then why you still laughin'?" I asked jokingly. He continued to chuckle and shook his head. 

"And I thought Engie's accent was bad." 

"Oi!" I smacked his arm and he began to laugh again causing him to grab his arm in defense. "Don't be rude!" I laughed. He smiled and I found myself with a large grin. 

"Your teeth are pointy, whata they the canines?" He questioned pointing at his own mouth. My canines were slightly pointed and turned a bit outward. When I smile without teeth, they poke my lips and make them look funny, when I smile with teeth they stick out over my bottom lip just a little bit. Didn't help the bottom teeth matched the canines. 

"Yeah, they've always been like that, sharp teeth are cool though..." I said while trying to hide my smile. I wasn't very confident or happy about my teeth but they were mine. I felt Scout's hand run up and down my legs again and looked at him curiously. 

"Sorry, they're just really fuzzy..." I shook my head and just let him continue to do that. I always forget women try their hardest to be hairless babies but hey to each their own. I didn't like shaving anyways.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was in charge of dinner that night and decided to just make fried chicken as I really didn't feel like cooking. The guys enjoyed themselves and were very vocal about the seasoning of the chicken and how different it was compared to Engie's. It was routine for me but they really seemed to enjoy the different flavors. After dinner, I made my way down to my lab to do a bit of work on a new weapon I had been working on in my two-week ban from the field. I felt it was time for something other than my single shooter ice blaster and could use an upgrade. I walked through Engie's garage where he was experimenting with his teleporter and nodded at him. He smiled and waved then went back to experimenting. I opened my hatch and went down the chute, making sure to close it when I hit the bottom. Since the accident, the walls that were ripped apart for the medical equipment had been patched up and I could use my entire lab now as opposed to just one corner. I lugged open the large bulkhead and shut it behind me. The lights came on with the flick of a switch and I went straight for the tables. Currently, my lab was a mess, tools strewn about along with parts from stripped appliances and other weapons that were deemed unusable. I managed to snag an old grenade launcher from Demo and stripped it completely leaving literally the shell of the launcher and nothing else. I was hoping to make an ice launcher, my ice can only crawl so fast. If I could make an ice projectile I can shoot something with a wider spread and a faster deployment time. I stopped myself from jumping in and went to the record player I may or may not have stolen from the nearby town. I had placed it on the round table near the computer along with a small crate of records I also may have shoplifted. I could have bought both yes, but the bastard shop owner was being a dick to Demo and it definitely didn't sit right with me. So like, fuck that guy. I began to look through the crate for something decent. Shitty shop owner with shitty tastes it seemed. He did have a few records that were by good artists, Ritchie Valens, Elvis, Billie Holiday, you get the gist. Nothing seemed to fit my mood at the moment so I kept looking through the selection and found I snagged a Bobby Darin record. That was something I could listen to while working. I put the record on and let myself go to work on the ice launcher.   
It had hours by this point and I was making some progress with the ice launcher. I managed to get the shell resistant to the ice and now the actual ice balls wouldn't get stuck in the barrel. The ice compacts were just small ice clumps that were packed so dense one break and it explodes. Pressure build-up is a powerful thing I say. Rather than having gun powder I had a small air canister added onto the shell so that the ice compacts wouldn't explode in the gun due to the amount of sparks and gunpowder that is needed for bullets and other guns. The pressurizer was just enough to send the compacts flying at high speeds. On impact, they explode and cause large amounts of damage from both impacts from a dense object and damage over time due to the shards that would inevitably be stuck within the body. There was a bonus if shot at the ground or at someone's feet it would freeze them on the spot. The parts were laid out in front of me, all that was left was assembly and testing. I continued to work with the same Bobby Darin record on repeat for probably the hundredth time. I wonder if Engie could teach me guitar, I know a song that could use a different composition. Things were going decently and my ice launcher was almost complete when I heard a loud banging from the bulkhead door. I placed everything down and went to the door, careful to step over all the junk thrown onto the floor. I pulled open the door and revealed Spy, who was disheveled and unhappy with the method in which I enter my lab. In the two weeks, I'd been laid up and not fighting he'd done his best to avoid me an I, him. I should have figured we would butt heads from the first day I met him but you sadly can't choose your teammates. He stood before clearing his throat. 

"May I come in?" He asked gently. I stared at him a moment before stepping aside and letting him in. He walked past me into the lab and proceeded to shiver a second. I closed the door and turned to face him, crossing my arms. 

"You need somethin'?" I asked with annoyance. Spy was a dick and I was not afraid to vocalize it. He turned and stood with his hands behind his back, no doubt wringing them out of sight. 

"I want you to understand I have no ill will against you," He stated. "And my previous actions were very much that of a brute rather than a gentleman." 

"Is this your apology?"

"Yes, I am apologizing for my actions towards you." He snarked, shifting his weight. I bit my cheek and stared at him. 

"It's been two weeks, and you've not once said a damn word to me, now you come and apologize, a day before I go back onto the field?" I snapped, taking a few steps towards him. He remained in his spot but leaned back a bit. "Why didn't you say something? All this time I figured you weren't gonna do anything but ignore me." 

"I did not want-I..." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to be professional about it, have no issues on the battlefield." I sucked my teeth and shook my head. 

"What you think I'd be petty about it on the field?" I asked taking another step. "I would not sacrifice the quality of the job over an apology."

"Tell me what I should apologize for," He spoke quietly. I wheezed in disbelief. 

"What you should-What you need to apologize for is invading my privacy by snooping on me in the showers, disregarding me as a person and going to others about the situation first, and finally calling me a fucking animal." I almost screamed. He stood silent before nodding. 

"That is something I can apologize for, had it been me in your position, I would have wanted a discussion first, so I apologize. I hadn't meant to overhear your pain, I only meant to keep an eye on you that night." He said gently, taking a cautious step. 

"What did you even see that night?" I asked, letting my anger drop. "I mean, you mentioned my vomiting." 

"I was in my smoking room when I overheard you screaming your head off. Went to investigate and found you cleaning your vomit off the floor. I followed you from that point forward." Spy explained slowly. "I had only good intentions." I nodded and went to ask about my last apology. "Before I apologize about calling you such a term, why do you dislike it?" I stared at his face, trying not to look him in the eyes. 

"It was something the staff at school used to insult me within punishment. When I get-when I'm conscious and the heat begins to rise, I go into survival mode, and they would say I resembled a wild animal for how much I fought." I explained. It just was something connected to bad memories. 

"You do resemble that of a beast." Spy started, I felt my anger rise. "And just like a beast, you are terrifying, strong, unstoppable even. I will admit it did not do any good to insult you in such a way, beast or not you deserve respect do you not?" I smirked at this, anger almost completely dissipating. 

"Okay," 

"Okay? All of that and you just-" He waved his hand in the air in a mocking way, "Okay'?" He looked like he was about to combust and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Spy, I accept the apology," I laughed as his face went from brief anger to relief. 

"It took me a week to find the words..." He trailed off. 

"Don't matter me none, you coulda just said you was sorry in general," I replied quickly. He facepalmed and got closer to me. 

"None of this happened and as far as the other's are concerned we have made up silently." He stated as if we were a couple trying to divorce for the fourth time and deciding to just stay married. I rolled my eyes and touched his shoulder gently, frost began to form on his jacket. 

"As far as the others are concerned, you're an ass who doesn't apologize, trust me, I'm telling everyone." I smiled at his disgusted face and laughed as he tried to swipe at my face. "You do not want to mock wrestle me," I said in warning. He stopped and looked as if he went into a flashback before turning a soft shade of red and coughed into his fist. Then he pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly. Thinking about it now, that was probably the longest I've seen him without a cigarette. I chuckled and went to my table where my ice launcher remained unfinished. I sighed and decided I probably could finish the launcher tonight and test it in battle tomorrow. 

"You mean test it in battle today," He interjected. I looked up at him and tilted my head curiously. "You disappeared after dinner last night, it is currently," He paused and looked at the watch on his wrist. It only now occurred to me he was underdressed than he usually was. No jacket or vest, just a loosened tie, and his button-up shirt tucked into his red pants along with him still wearing his baklava. "Five-thirty in the morning." I closed my eyes and sighed. I had managed to pull an all-nighter and still wasn't finished.

"I gotta finish it, if you want to stay you can just, i don't know pull up a chair." I waved him away and he did just that. He pulled out a chair at the round table and sat down, taking a long drag from his cigarette. I shook off my nerves and went straight back into finishing up the launcher.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another three hours passed and Scientist had finished their new weapon and proudly showed it off to the only person awake and in her presence. Spy was unimpressed on the outside but wondered what kind of strategies could they actually use that for, it seemed practical enough for general battle but particularly good for things like payload. Scientist whooped and hollered while showing it off subsequently tiring herself out further. Together the two exited the lab with the goal of getting coffee or even just another hour of sleep when Scientist almost collapsed in her seat at the table. Spy was watching the coffee pot when he heard a soft thump against the table and turned to see the source of the sound. Scientist was out cold, asleep at the table with her face squished against the wooden piece of furniture. He scoffed at her ability to sleep anywhere. Though he had not been verbal these past two weeks, he was keeping watch on her occasionally. Spy had seen the strangest places she managed to fall asleep in. The usual places were fine, bed, couch, floor, then came the weirder places. Closet, balcony corner, and underneath their table in their lab. The weirdest place, however, was when they were curled up in one of Sniper's small perches. In the two weeks of no battle, Scientist managed to pick up a few more hobbies and practice old ones, and sketching places they've been seen to be a serious hobby of theirs. He'd catch her sketching the skyline or the base's kitchen. He found her in an old perch for Sniper, it was only really used if there was a battle directly on the base. He found Scientist curled up with a blanket, pillow, sketchbook, and pencils that day. No one else seemed to have seen where she'd gone except him. Each time he found her he'd leave her be, but looking at her now with her head squished against the table and probably drooling, it was better to move her. Easier said than done. She was two-thirty when awake but unconscious was a totally different story in his opinion. Just before he could move a muscle, Sniper walked in yawning and stretching. He gave a brief greeting before stopping to poke the sleeping woman. 

"She's out like a child, worked all night, and couldn't have the decency to collapse in her own bed." Spy spat sarcastically. He really wasn't trashing her, he only meant these in a friendly way, thankfully Sniper understood this. Sniper chucked at the sight of Scientist asleep at the table and decided to sit across from her sleeping form. He leaned back in the chair and tipped his hat over his eyes, letting his head loll forwards. "Long night for you as well Bushman?" Spy asked quietly, putting a mug down in front of Sniper. Sniper mumbled and he lifted his head and fixed his hat before thanking Spy for the coffee. Spy nodded and they drank in silence with the occasional snores from Scientist. 

"What was the 'roo workin' on in that lab of hers?" Sniper asked, bringing the mug to his lips. After she'd disappeared, no one saw her once. Food wasn't in supply down there, he'd been down a few times and was sure if they added a proper bathroom and kitchen that would be its own base or at least a decent bunker. He figured she at least come up for food breaks or sleep but it seemed he assumed wrong. 

"A new weapon, they finished it about ten minutes ago." Spy replied, leaning against the counter, mug of Joe in hand. "It seems promising, all that's left is to test it and what better way than on the battlefield?" Spy continued. Now and again he would sneak glances at Scientist, making sure she was still asleep. Sniper nodded and finished his coffee, putting the empty mug into the sink to be washed later. He then went to Scientist and picked her up with very little struggle. Sniper held her over the shoulder rather than bridal as he knew carrying her that way could injure him or her if something goes wrong. He then walked to the lounge and gently laid Scientist onto the couch. He took a last glance at her before rejoining Spy in the kitchen. Spy hadn't said a word the entire time Sniper moved, that is until he got back. 

"Not your woman eh?"   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mission was a normal King of the hill, something rather easy to get back into the swing of things. I was awoken at noon by the sound of arguing from Soldier and Engie about rocket jumping farther from his sentries. Talk about a wake-up call. I ate quickly and got into uniform, not forgetting to grab my new weapon and assign it to my loadout. I let the guys know ahead of time there would be a small experiment in this battle and if it was any trouble for them to assist me. I needed to test the explosive and trapping quality of the weapon and would need a lot of funnel areas for it to work. Thankfully the guys were eager to help me out in that aspect. The announcement came over the speakers loudly, 30 seconds. I shook out my nerves and took a deep breath, letting snow exit my mouth on exhale. 

"Whoa, you can breathe snow?" Scout asked, perking up from his incredibly boring conversation with Soldier who was ranting about the enemy team. I laughed slightly, now aware of the eyes on me. 

"I can just about do anything involving ice, so yes," I replied and Scout grinned wildly. He went to say something else but the sound of the horn signaled to us that it was time to go. We all raced out of the re-supply quickly trying to make it to the point before the other team. I was alongside Pyro and Scout as Soldier soared ahead. We came upon the point as did the enemy team and all hell broke loose. Bullets flew everywhere and as I launched an Ice grenade into the group of Blu's I quietly prayed that they worked. A loud boom sounded and when I peaked the Ice nades did more than just freeze their feet, it froze their whole body, there was no melting them from here on out and the poor BLU Pyro learned that the hard way by killing his own Engie. The launcher is an overwhelming success and I continued to use it throughout the battle. We won with flying colours and were pretty enthused about the victory.   
So enthused in fact, that we all had a small bonfire to celebrate. Pyro was so happy to have something to burn outside of battle, it was cute. Pyro was currently laid out on his stomach with his legs in the air behind him, staring at the large bonfire. He was swaying his head to the strum of Engie's guitar, which Engie was playing quietly, trying to tune it. Scout and I were seated together, our legs stretched out over each other. Beside us was Demo who was hunched over and laughing about something with Medic. Heavy was seated with Medic on his right and Soldier on his left. Sniper and Spy were seated next to Engie completing the circle. Demo brought beer and passed them out while Engie began to play a tune. There was laughing and conversation over Engie's playing but it seemed he didn't mind much. At some point, Demo brought out another case of beer, something stronger than last time as well as vodka and whiskey. I did a few shots of both as well as drank a couple of beers. I wasn't drunk necessarily but I was tipsy. Engie stayed sober as well as Pyro throughout the celebration. He played acoustic versions of songs he knew and sang along. His voice wasn't perfect for it but no one really cared, he was entertaining and the buzz from the alcohol made everyone else join in. When Engie's song ended Demo stood, bottle in hand. 

"To Scientist! Yer successful weapon brought a great victory!" He toasted, the others joining in while I smiled and flushed a light shade of red. 

"Hey, we all had a part in today's fight y'all..." I tried to brush it off. I wasn't responsible for our win today, I may have been part of it but I wasn't the only one. 

"Aye, but if you hadn'ta frozen that fatass BLU Heavy, I wouldn't be here talkin' to ya!" He exclaimed pointing at me then gesturing to the group. I chuckled and nodded my head, he did get cornered badly by the BLU's Heavy, with no ammo and only a bottle things were gonna go south. I remember launching recklessly, trying to get the Heavy and not him, thankfully I did. 

"Aright, alright-to victory!" I toasted in return. The other's joined in and we drank our drinks, some of us chugged. With the toast at an end, Engie began to play another song. I felt like I could use a stretch. I got up and began to walk back to the base when Engie's guitar stopped and his voice called out. 

"N where do ya think your goin'?" He asked a bit loud, he sounded like a teacher funny enough. I laughed and turned to face him, walking backward. 

"The little girl's room, I'll be back, don't get ya panties in a twist." His face went red and I laughed as he tried to go back to his song like he hadn't just asked if I was going to piss. I turned and walked faster into the base aiming for the closest bathroom.  
When I finished my business, I washed my hands and stopped to look at myself in the mirror. I was still in uniform and my hair was messier than what it was when the day started. I chuckled at the bags under my eyes and dried my hands. I exited the restroom and out the base to the yard where the guys were still celebrating, some more than others. I knew men drank but these guys seemed to do it more often. I caught the butt end of a chug race between Demo and Scout, Demo obviously winning and laughed at the sick face of scout. In my five minute absence, the guys managed to play musical chairs and the only open spot was next to sniper. I took my seat next to him and nodded to him in acknowledgment and he did the same. He handed me another beer and I opened it quickly, swinging it back. The night went on like this with stupid jokes, chugging races, music from Engie, and the occasional strip session from Soldier who really couldn't seem to stay dressed. Lord help the poor soul that finds him attractive.   
The night had soon come to an end when the bonfire faded and put itself out, though I made sure it was completely out before heading off to bed. Heavy had taken Soldier and Demo inside before coming back for Medic who was intoxicated but rambling about doing surgery now. Heavy has his hands full trying to keep him from ripping something open and operating on it. I shook my head at the pair and went towards my room. When I entered I left the door ajar, not really caring about it, before stripping down to my undergarments. The alcohol in my system made the room much warmer than it actually was. I was about to lay down for bed when I heard the squeak of floorboards and a slight knock. I turned to see Sniper standing outside my door, red-faced and holding onto something small in his hands. I chuckled at his face and threw on a sweater to save him from the extreme blush he was getting. I then went to the door and opened it all the way and invited him in. He entered and looked around my small room and I closed the door before asking him anything. "What can I do for you?" I asked with a bit of a chipper voice. "What can I do that no one else can do?" I proceeded jokingly. I heard him chuckle as he turned to face me. We were closer now and I could feel his body heat. "Seriously, is something up?" 

"Nah just uh-I wanted to give ya something like a welcome back gift-thing." He scrambled to find the words and I smiled as his face turned another shade of red. Poor guy.

"You bought me something?" I raised a brow, a welcome back gift huh? Sweet, love new things. He stumbled over his words again. 

"Well uh, ya see, it-it's not a-I mean..." He finally sighed before holding it out to me. The small item in his hand turned out to be a handmade bracelet of sorts. "I uh, made it actually." The bracelet was made of thin thread or rope and it was looped a few times, making it look thicker than a single string bracelet. The brown thread was braided and in between the small braids were small pearls, more than likely fake, but it made it pretty. The pearls would get bigger towards the center of the bracelet and in the center, between two pearls was a flat piece of light-colored wood. It had a design carved into it and it looked rather pretty, although a bit crude. I smiled and took it from his hand and studied it. He made something as a welcome back gift? How sweet, I mean, Scout made a card and Pyro gave me a stuffie so it wasn't the first, but it was the one with the most meaning. I don't know if it was the alcohol or just the emotion I was feeling but I began to giggle and smile widely. 

"I love it," I said, slipping it over my admittedly small hands onto my wrist where it fit perfectly. "It fits surprisingly," I commented and Sniper chuckled as well, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I used my wrist as a base for measurement since you don't have dainty wrists." He said quietly. I mocked a gasp of horror and his eyes shot to mine. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way I-" I cut him off laughing. He stopped and laughed while shaking his head. 

"But seriously, I love it. Where'd you find fake pearls anyhow?"' I asked sitting on my bed cross-legged. He shrugged and crossed his arms opting to lean against the wall opposite of me. 

"Oh y'know, just," He waved his hand around in a small circle. "around." I huffed at the response and threw my head back. I looked towards the AC units and got up to turn them off. "You don't have to do that," I snorted and went up to Sniper and shushed him. 

"What you planned on leaving?" I teased and he smiled in response. I laughed and went back to the air conditioning units and shut them all off and before I could turn around I felt a pair of arms wrap around my midsection. I leaned my head back into Sniper and sighed as he set his head on my shoulder. "We have got to stop meeting like this," I whispered. 

"I don't see anything wrong with it..." he mumbled into my shoulder. In the two weeks I'd been out of battle the guys managed to get close to me, some were far closer than others, like Scout and Pyro, but then there was Sniper. He'd have dinner with me when they would come out of battle at night too tired to eat, and some nights he'd converse with me over small stuff or about how his life was before Mann Co. He knew most of the stuff I told Scout the other night and confided in me about the fact he did find men and women attractive. I was right about that. Around the beginning of the second week he proposed something close to friends with benefits and I agreed seeing as the first time we let off stress it was fun. 

"I meant meeting under the influence..." I laughed as his breath tickled my ear. We were teammates, somewhat more than friends, and co-workers. God, I hope there's no rule about screwing around with co-workers, half of us would be out of a job. "What are we feeling tonight?" I asked as I leaned my body back into his. He thought for a moment and I felt his lips on my neck. 

"Slow..." He mumbled into my neck.  
I smiled and let him lead.


	13. New, New, New, Anything Antique?

Time seemed to fly after that night and a few things stuck around. On the last day of every month, we had a bonfire to celebrate, whether it was a victory or not we enjoyed each other's company. The therapy sessions stayed the same as did most schedules but the god awful cooking schedule changed about halfway through the year due to a fight that broke out between Soldier and I. The kitchen is no place for raccoons, I don't care if they're helping you cook or not. Another thing that started was movie night, something Scout suggested. At first, none of us were behind it until Engie put something together outside, almost like a mini drive-in. Scout, for once had a good idea, though it was under the guise of trying to build his skill with romance, we had to suffer through so many romantic movies until Medic got his hands on a horror/gore flick. Thank god for Medic. By the time Christmas came around we had all become super comfortable with each other in a way that almost couldn't be described. Christmas was a fun holiday, considering I had to explain how Cajun Christmas's go, there wasn't a levee nearby but we absolutely lit two bonfires that month, one for our usual celebration and one for Papa Noel. We cooked a lot of food on the eve and pretty much went into a food coma until noon the next day. New years came and went and before I knew it, it had been a full year since my arrival and I couldn't have been happier. Things within the base were going extremely well, I was creating new weapons, getting closer to the guys, and finding a sense of self I didn't use to have. I found a place at Mann co.'s RED base and I wouldn't have it any other way.   
Like all good things, they must come to an end. Things were going so well and I figured things couldn't go wrong from here. How wrong I was. It was an off day and most of us were chilling in the kitchen talking over lunch about different things. Most of our conversations were about past events seeing as we see each other every day and have the same job. I've learned a lot about the team over the year, like how soldier wasn't an actual soldier in the army (though it's never talked about), how heavy came to take care of his family, how Medic lost his license and subsequently got banned from a lot of medical schools and events, I even got to know Spy a bit more, which was surprising, to say the least. Most of the team was in the kitchen chatting save for Sniper and Spy, who was out getting a shipment of items we ordered. They would have landed on base had it not been for someone, Demo, daring a certain someone, Soldier, to shoot the parachute of the shipment and watch as it dropped on someone's house or car. Demo did not however think to tell soldier when to shoot and thus our shipment had gone into the wind and about a mile and a half out. They earned a good head bonk for that one.   
I snorted at the stupid impression Scout was making, apparently, he and his brothers got into a lot of fights back home and one particular guy got on Scout's nerves.   
"And den, den he's all tough right? Like he didn't just get punched in the nose, and he tries to take our stuff n' leave," He laughed before continuing. "I was pretty small at the time so y'know what I did?" I shook my head with a smile and the others listened in. "When he wasn't lookin' I tied his shoes together and when he took off he fell face-first into the concrete fountain, that ain't the funny part," He interrupted my laugh. "He goes face first in the fountain, gets completely drenched and when he tried to stand up, his fancy-ass clothing soaked up so much water he pantsed himself tryna get up. That bastard nevea fucked with us again." I laughed with Demo next to me. "Neva." I was losing it, his fast-paced talking along with his gestures and expressions was making me laugh harder than it should have. I snorted freely, no longer ashamed of the ugly cackle I had. Scout laughed along with us and proceeded to shift the storytime to the next person. I took a sip of my water after I calmed down and got handed the metaphorical torch. 

"So, funny stories from childhood, okay so, there was this girl back in school, she was bitch." Medic snorted interrupting me before I could even start. "No really a bitch, like the biggest bitch in the school, and she was the dumbest one there, like if you opened a dictionary and looked up the definition of dumb you'd find a picture or her." Laughs sounded around the table. "So this girl was named Josey, and she looked it, reminder this school was in Louisiana but like in red mud area, this girl," I paused to take a sip of my water. "she believed anything you told her. One day we were training and she asked 'bout our weight classes, I am two-hundred and thirty-five pounds so I'm up there. She couldn't have weighed more than a hundred." I waved my hands around in a gesture at my self and motioned her shape was much different than mine. "She made a comment about my weight and said I should go to another state," Que the confused looks. "Yeah I know don't make sense, Y'wanna know why she said that? One of our teachers told her gravity was different in every state, and that if she crossed the border she would gain five pounds." Laughter erupted from the table. I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, now we weren't close to the border no, but she spent so long running from the state line because she didn't wanna gain weight." I joined in laughing with the guys and Engie asked a question. 

"Did y'all let her down easy?" He asked while wiping his eyes, his goggles moved to his forehead briefly. 

"Shit naw, we played that bitch for months! At one point we switched it up n' said your hair adds weight and she almost shaved her head! That girl was dumber than a sack of bricks, hell I'm sure a brick could actually graduate." I replied, shaking my head. Engie laughed harder as did most of the group. Soldier mostly shook his head and chuckled along with us. Our laughter was soon interrupted by Sniper and Spy entering the kitchen with a large crate and a handful of letters. We greeted them and they greeted us back setting the rate on the table and Spy passed out the letters. 

"Scout you have five letters," He said, handing a few letters to Scout who whooped and decided to make me read them to him later. "Demo you have three, Heavy you have six," He handed them their respective letters. "Sniper you have two, Engie and pyro got two, I have two, Medic and Soldier you have two," He separated them and was left with a single letter in his hand. "And Scientist you have one." I turned quickly to look at his outstretched hand. 

"Me? I got one?" I asked quietly before taking the letter from him slowly. I read over the address slowly, identifying the handwriting. It was my brothers. I hurriedly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter, it was about four pages long and was written in beautiful blue script. One thing my brother was proud of was his ability to write in cursive. I let my eyes scan over the first page before having to stop myself from ripping the letter up. I haven't heard from my family in years, YEARS, and now I get a letter with less than savory news? You gotta be fucking kidding me. Engie must have noticed my red face and coughed quietly. 

"Darlin'? You alright?" I snapped my head up and made brief eye contact with him before getting up from the table and stomping out of the room towards my own, ice trailing behind me. I could feel their stares every second until I was out of eyeshot. When I reached my room I entered and slammed the door before re-reading the letter. 

'Dear Maya, Please read this letter before father's, I practically beg you. Understand that father had written this when he was on his deathbed years ago and only now was I allowed to send it to you. Father had demanded we cut all ties to you since your first incident at the school as he didn't want bad publicity on the family name. It broke my heart to be denied contact with you, I had almost lost you once.' I stopped again, chewing on my bottom lip and taking a deep breath. Father demanded they cut contact. Of course, he would, my suspicion was right, he did send me away to get rid of me.   
'I had no say in the matter. I wished to speak with you but was caught every time I sent a letter out. it went on for a while before father fell ill. He contracted a disease and died the year you graduated and not a word of his passing reached me until a week later as I was traveling with Easton for work. By that time you had vanished and there was no trace of you. I returned home to sort out the estate, which dad had left entirely to me. Not a mention of you anywhere. I'm sorry.' I shook my head as I flipped to the next page.   
'There was however, other documents pertaining to you. Mostly school official documents and the like but one stuck out. It was a letter from who could be your mother. It's attached after father's letter if you wish to read it. I couldn't bring myself to leave it out. You deserve to know. I hope this letter reaches you, and I hope you harbor no ill will against me or anyone else here at the estate, know that I am sorry. I hope you're safe wherever you may be. Your brother, Ienzo.'   
I took a deep breath before flipping to the third page and seeing our father's handwriting, albeit a bit weak and more scribbly.   
'I hope this letter finds you, I know not your location nor do I want to. From the moment you were found I have known you'd be trouble. It had only come to a head the night of your incident, and the powers that followed you only made my job raising you harder. Your powers became too much for me and that school was the only option I had left. I had a job to do, an estate to run, and a son to teach. I had more important things to do than deal with. Once word got out about your power, the media came after me and went looking into our history. To have my bloodline questioned filled me with such anger I could not stand having your stain on our silken tapestry. Know I did care for you in the beginning, I did. I did much more for you than you know. And you better be grateful for it.' Fucking dickhead. I knew he disliked me, but to outright say the things he did? What was he on drugs? Did he just stop caring about the front he put up? I could feel tears run down my face, some of them more solid than others. I knew he sent me away to get rid of me. Easton cared more about me than father ever did. I grit my teeth and ripped up father's letter quickly, not caring about the pieces of paper I was throwing around. Then there was the last letter. From my mother, whoever that was. I was raised without one, no female figure to guide me because I was left alone in the woods. I didn't want to hear what she had to say but felt I needed to know anyways. I picked up the last page and began to read through blurry eyes. 

'To my daughter, I have to start this letter off with an apology. I know I'll never be around for you, and I know I'll never get to see you grow. My darling, know that I love you very much. This will all seem vague but in time you will know. When I fell pregnant with you I was overjoyed, excited, and couldn't wait to meet you. Sadly, this would not be the case. You see there is a man hunting me. He had contracts with an old enemy of mine and caught my trail. I used to be an assassin in my younger years and made many enemies in my time. As I write this, you are about a week out, almost here. I have taken to hiding in southern Louisiana, a place I hoped he wouldn't find me. It destroys me to say that he did, and my time is coming to an end. He found me and I am gravely injured, I will not survive. I only hope someone finds me and saves you. You deserve a life, a good one, outside of pain like mine. I can only hope you get one. I am feeling incredibly weak and it feels as if I am freezing, know that I love you so much, my little Maya. Yes, that sounds right. Maya Elizabeth Blu. I hear footsteps now, they are light and fading but I hear them. I called out for help but my body cannot take anymore. Know that I love you and that I pray for her to watch over you, I'm sor-' The letter stopped, the handwriting was delicate and a bit sloppy, the end was slanted more and where the letter ended it was like she was falling off the paper.  
My mother didn't abandon me, she was murdered and I was found by a passing man who would come to be the bane of my existence. I felt a mix of emotions in me. Disbelief, anger, sadness, relief, grief, all of it at once. My mother was an assassin, who was eventually hunted down by an enemy, leaving me behind to be raised by a lord who happened upon her. God that's fucked up. I felt more tears fall from my face as I rushed to the bathroom. Too much this shit was too much and I felt myself begin to dry heave. I hated this shit, why couldn't I feel nothing like a few years ago? Why did my life be this way? Why was she murdered? Why was I taken in? Why didn't I die? I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, blocking out my own actions. I opened them again to a broken mirror and bloody knuckles. I stared into the broken pieces and saw someone unrecognizable. My face was red and my eyes were puffy, even the bags looked worse than what they normally were. My hair was a mess and I looked like I'd been hit by a truck three times over. I chuckled and began to laugh. I felt so much pain in this one moment the only thing I could do was just that. Laugh. That laugh turned into a cry and I dropped to the floor in hysterics. So much had been revealed to me in just one envelope, it was too much. My cries were loud and ugly and I felt the room grow dark. Ice had begun to grow onto the walls surrounding me. I felt shards of glass in my knees and hands along with the chilling spikes of ice along the ground. Everything was too much.   
Then I felt a hand on my back. I lurched forward and felt ice shoot from my spot on the floor. I didn't turn to face the figure behind me but seeing as I didn't hear the gurgling of a stabbed person, I figured they were fine. An awkward and scared voice met my ears. 

"I-ice, it's just me, Scout..." Scout, fuck. I tried to let myself relax and let the ice fall but I couldn't get myself to let my guard down. My emotions were haywire and my thoughts were going a mile a minute. "I'm gonna get closer to ya okay?" I nodded slowly and heard his footsteps get closer. I tensed but willed myself to keep my powers under control. He was in my view now and crouched down to my level. He looked at me with a soft look, it wasn't pitiful, but rather understanding. I let my eyes roam across his face, my shards of ice had skimmed his face and he was bleeding slightly. I felt so bad about that. I let out a soft cry and let my head drop. I felt Scout get closer and found myself in the arms of the closest friend I've probably ever had. I let myself relax and went limp in his embrace. I don't know how long we sat there, but I knew that by the time we moved, the sun was setting and my tears had dried.   
I no longer felt overwhelmed but numb. My mother never left me willingly, she was murdered and forced to leave me behind. My adoptive father is presumably the man who she called out to and found her almost dead. I was taken in, raised by apprentices, practically died, and then sent away for the better part of my life. Only after my years at that school did I get out into the world and make my own path. Somehow I had followed in my mother's footsteps, I had become an assassin myself, a mercenary technically. I sighed and shook my head. Scout's arms tightened around me. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly. I shook my head as we stood. He nodded and let me stand on my own. My limbs felt heavy like lead and I could see Scout eyeing me out of the corner of my eye. I pointed over my shoulder at the destroyed letters in the other room. 

"If you really wanna know you can try to read those or get one of the others to read it to you. I don't care if you read them." I sighed and leaned against the wall. My knees were bleeding and the blood on my knuckles had for the most part dried. Scout passed me and picked up both the intact letters and the ripped up pieces of letter from my father. He came back and offered an arm to me. I took it and he led me down to the infirmary where he dropped me off to a hen-like medic. I nodded at Scout as he ran down the hall, leaving me to get patched up and scolded by Medic.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scout rushed down the halls to find someone to read these letters. Had he tried it would take weeks to decipher the long words Scientist's family used. In his hurry, he failed to notice Spy stepping into the hallway right in his path. Scout crashed into Spy roughly sending the letters and ripped pieces into the air and across the floor. 

"Aw, crap!" Scout exclaimed, scrambling to gather the papers. Spy sat up and glared at the young man before him. 

"What is wrong with you?" He growled. Scout ignored Spy's hostility and continued to gather the ripped pieces of paper. "Scout?" 

"Ice uh, Ice got news of somethin; an' it really set her off. Said to read 'em cause she doesn't wanna talk about it." He said finally getting the last piece and standing up. Spy followed and held out his hand for the intact letters. Scout seemed to hesitate a moment before handing Spy the papers. He watched Spy skim through the letters and watched his expression. The first letter he read through made him confused and the second almost made him sad. The third would have to be put back together first. Spy sighed and motioned for Scout to follow him to the others and off they went to discuss the upsetting information.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sighed as I exited the infirmary beside Medic. I got my hand wrapped rather than healed due to catching Medic at a bad time. His machines were already in use and couldn't be taken away from his, ahem, experiments. So he wrapped it and made sure nothing was broken before we both got called to the lounge. I wonder if Scout got the letters read to him. 

"Thank you Medic, I didn't really think about what I was doin'," I said as we walked side by side. He smiled and waved it off. 

"Don't fret about it, I do have to ask," he spoke calmly, pausing in the hallway. "Do jou ever vonder vhy you injure yourself vhen in extreme emotional duress?" He asked, staring at me. I looked to the floor and shrugged. 

"Considering my bringing, I guess I just never got to outwardly express my emotions so I take them out on myself. I always wait to do anything until I break, I guess that's why it's always so explosive." I rambled. I hadn't actually meant to say anything truthful but in the moment of pure numbness, I began to overshare and didn't stop until it was too late. 

"Jou may need a more in-depth therapy." Medic commented and began back down the hallway. I snorted and followed.

"Or we could just ignore it and let me feel nothing." 

"Ve could do zhat ja." He deadpanned. I chuckled and we turned into the lounge slowly. The rest of the team was waiting there conversing with each other about different things. I was waved over by Scout and nodded to Medic before reaching Scout. He was standing next to Spy with my letters in hand. 

"You alright?" Scout asked quietly, gently touching my forearm. I didn't say anything and shrugged. "Well, I got someone to read them," He gestured to Spy who only nodded. 

"And?" 

"And that's seriously fucked up. I mean-I know you said you didn't care-" I interrupted him quickly. 

"I thought I didn't, you heard me say it before I didn't want to know, and now a year later I get this." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest. It was a particularly cold night and I kind of wished I grabbed a sweater or something to put over the tank I had on. Scout nodded at that and tried to find something to say. Spy sighed and held out the letters to me. I took them and stared down at the papers in my hands. I didn't want to know, I didn't want any excuses, I didn't want any bullshit and here I am, caring about a letter from my dead mother. This is bullshit. 

"Well, now ya know, and for what it's worth, you got us." Scout comforted gently and it made me smile. I nodded and bit my lip lightly, trying not to cry again. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I got y'all, even if some of you piss me off to no end." I laughed as Spy rolled his eyes with a groan. Spy and I don't always get along but we can look past petty behavior, most of the time. I lightly punched Scout's shoulder and he joined in laughing with me. I felt a little better and our attention was caught by Demo calling us over to the cards table. Although I wasn't really up for cards, I still sat at the table and laughed with the guys. I was asked about the wrapped hand and explained that I had a bit of a reaction to the news I got in the letter. That was when Engie brought something to our attention. 

"I thought you were hiding', how does your brother know to send his letters to Mann Co. mailboxes?" He asked after shuffling his hand. It was something that didn't occur to me. 

"Maybe Pauling had a hand in it? The last letter I ever sent home was when I was fourteen, I definitely didn't say anything recently." Engie accepted the answer and I practically willed myself to accept it too. Hopefully, Pauling did send directions to my family, that's the most comforting answer. The not so comforting answer is that my brother has eyes on me, something about that doesn't feel right but I've already had a breakdown, no need for another one. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud slam onto the table. Heavy was roaring with laughter alongside Medic who was telling another medical adventure gone wrong. I smiled and shook my head, reaching out to Engie. 

"Deal me in."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The games ended a few hours later due to an argument break out. Somehow we ended up playing three different games at once and poor spy couldn't keep up. I laughed quietly as I walked down the hallway towards my room. After spending some time with the guys I felt better about the newest revelation in my life. It didn't seem so heavy now and it's only a few hours later. I entered my room and closed the door behind me, making sure it was closed before I began to strip out of my pants and tank. I went to the ac units and turned them down farther than what they normally were. I needed a small recharge and some meditation practice felt right. I placed a blanket down onto the ground to keep me from freezing in place. I then sat down and crossed my legs, inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts run before my mind blanked completely. The air around me grew colder and ice crawled across the floor, starting from my spot on the ground and crawling up the walls. I exhaled and opened my eyes slowly. I held out a hand and let the ice manifest into a shape on its own. Normally when I create, I always make their shape, I never leave it up to emotion and blank thought. The ice in my palm grew from the air and hovered slightly above my palm. It shifted in shape slowly before settling into a tear-shaped crystal. It was small but smooth to the touch. I sighed and let the crystal shatter and watched as the pieces fluttered to the ground in front of me. I held my hand out again, palm facing up. I concentrated and let another shape manifest. This time it was a general crystal but within the long tube-like crystal was a star shape. Ice shape within Ice, that doesn't happen often. I smiled and let that shape too flutter to the ground. I sighed and let the ice crawl around my body and enclose me into an ice dome. The ice made my view blurry and the room eventually faded and I was staring at my reflection instead. The ice below my spot gave off a small light, at least enough to see. I stared into my reflection and let my eyes wander. I wonder what my mother looked like. Were her features similar to mine? Did I take after my real father? I shook my head, leaving the thought behind. I looked back into my reflection and made a few faces. I really need to fix my hair. It grew over time and now the choppy short cut became a shoulder-length mess. I guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow. My eyes scanned over my face and landed on the scar on my cheek. That damn BLU Spy, at least it made me look cool.  
I shook my head and went back to blanking my thoughts. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts run. I was going over all the information from today and some older memories from a few years ago. I concentrated harder and a memory I don't remember experiencing came to mind. I was sitting in my room practicing my abilities alone with a woman standing beside me. She was tall and was covered head to toe in white, with a hood over her head, covering her face. Her black long hair peeked out beneath her hood and fell in curled ringlets onto her chest. She was encouraging me quietly and I continued to smile as I made small shapes in the air with ice. Footsteps were heard and the bedroom door opened quickly revealing my father with an angry look. He yelled something inaudible and when I looked back to my younger self, the woman beside me had vanished and I was left alone to face the wrath of my father. My brows furrowed as I looked around for the cloaked woman. She was just here, where had she gone? My attention was drawn back to the memory when my father slammed the door shut and my soft cries were heard. I was so little back then. The woman reappeared across from me, knelt in front of my face, and cooing quietly. She then began to hum a familiar tune, chilling me.   
My eyes shot open and the ice around me cracked greatly, fractures grew and spread across the ice before I could stop it and the protective dome fell apart. The pieces hit the ground and continued to shatter like glass as I sat in the center. That woman, who was she? Why did she know that song? I felt my chest tighten and decided that was enough meditation for the night and quickly climbed into bed ready to pass out. Pass out I didn't I tossed and turned all night and when I finally managed to sleep, I saw her figure again. She stood before me and was speaking but I couldn't hear, then she waved a hand. I felt my body falling and jolted awake suddenly. I looked around in a panicked daze, seeing only the empty room with the sunrise shining through the ice-covered window. I sighed and laid back down, content with staring at the ceiling. I don't recall that memory and that dream was just as weird. She couldn't be my mother, could she? Could these powers be more than just a freak incident? Was I born with them? Was this some way of telling me these things from beyond the grave? I could almost laugh myself to death at the thought. It's been twenty-three years, she'd have no reason to turn up now. I mean the woman apparently appeared in childhood but I don't really trust the memories I've seen. I never had the best memory. I sighed and sat upon the bed, throwing my legs over the side. My limbs were heavy as was my mind but I willed myself to get up and ready for the day opting to put on a few nice accessories for today's match. I put my hair up today as it was actively cooler on my neck and it kept it out of my face. I went to my mirror and stopped at the sight of shards all over the bathroom floor and groaned. Of course, I forgot to clean up the bloodied glass off the floor. I looked down at myself and decided not to risk walking out in my underwear and threw on a pair of shorts and a maroon t-shirt. I then left the room in search of a broom and dustpan as well as file for a new mirror. I walked down the quiet hallway slowly taking in the walk I so desperately needed. I found a supply closet and rummaged around for a broom and found one, thankfully intact. Knowing the idiots around here I figured our cleaning supplies would be destroyed. I brought it back to my room and began to clean up the shard of glass careful to not leave small pieces behind for me to step on and dumped them into the small trashcan I had placed in my room. I then took some toilet paper, wet it slightly and ran it across the floor slowly, picking up the micro shards that were too small to sweep up. I then moved to the sink where more damage was done. The mirror itself was shattered greatly with large pieces still stuck to the frame, most of them were bloodied. In the sink were smaller pieces of glass with more blood. At least they fell into the sink but now I'll have a red stain in the pristine white sink. Well, it was pristine. I gently picked the large shards from the frame and placed them into the sink, trying to get them all off before pulling the trashcan into the bathroom and transferring them into the can. I ran the water and just washed the small shards down the drain, not really caring to try and wipe them out before taking more toilet paper and wiping most of the dried blood out of the sink. I would need to get bleach probably and clean it that way but I didn't feel like it at the moment. I took a step back and nodded at the now clean bathroom. I won't be able to use this mirror but I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind me using the main bathroom for just the mirror. It's not like I haven't seen most of them naked before, thank you alcohol for the scarring images I did not want. I took the tied trash bag and broom down to the supply closet and put them away, making sure to throw the trash bag away outside where if it did rip the glass would be outside. It won't be my problem then. I went to turn and go back in when whistling caught my attention. Sniper was up in his nest above most of the base and was waving at me from his perch. I took the hint and made my way over to the latter and began up it.   
When I reached the top I was met with a quiet good morning and a thermos of iced coffee. It never occurred to me until about mid last ear that some coffee is made to be served cold and since then I've been having coffee in the morning's alongside the others. Sniper on occasion would invite me to the nest and would have cold coffee ready for me and we'd sit in the quiet morning together. Not saying a word. I climbed in and sat down near the latter, my legs hanging down from the nest, happily sipping cold coffee from the thermos. 

"You're up bright n' early." He commented, looking down his scope. I grunted and watched the sky turn shades of orange. 

"Couldn't sleep, had a bad night." 

"That news mess you up pretty bad huh 'roo?" I huffed out a laugh and nodded though I knew he wasn't looking at me. 

"I mean, I did just learn my mother was an assassin and was murdered." He sputtered and turned to look at me. I took in his face of horror and was confused. "You didn't know?" I asked, unsure of my next move. He shook his head and returned to looking down his scope. 

"Was only told it was serious news from the family. I didn't think-" I cut him off. 

"No one did really, not me anyways. It don't matter me none." I said shrugging my shoulders. He chuckled and shifted his position on the crate he was sitting on. 

"You've always said that what's it mean 'roo?" 

"What? Don't matter me none?" I clarified and he nodded, eyes not leaving his gun. "It don't matter to me or it doesn't bother me. Really depends on context but it's either." He glanced at me and smiled, his eyes stayed on my wrapped hand for a moment before he looked away. 

"See you're wearin' that bracelet I made ya, you don't haveta wear it if you don't want to..." He mumbled. I snorted and turned into the nest fully, my legs no longer hanging over the latter. 

"I rarely wear jewelry, if I'm wearing it, it means something to me and it's special," I smirked as his face turned a shade of red. The thing about Sniper was that he seemed to be alright with the physical aspect of intimacy, sleeping with each other was okay and almost comfortable. Emotional intimacy? Being genuinely open about your feelings and getting compliments? Nothing makes him more uncomfortable. I figure it's because he's awkward and social skills aren't his best suit. I mean I'm ain't good socially either, I openly growl and snarl at people, I can never read the room and generally have to keep myself from constantly talking about things I like. With Sniper or Scout, I don't have to worry about keeping a lid on myself but Sniper can't seem to do the same. Not that it bothers me, okay it bothers me a little bit. "AW look at that shade, you're adorable." He continued to turn a dark shade of red and tried to cover his face with his hat. 

"'M a professional." He muttered, trying to keep his composure. I giggled at his face. 

"Professional sweetheart maybe." Poor guy looked like he was about to die from all the blood currently rushing to his face. I laughed quietly and turned away from him. There was a soft pause before he coughed and returned to his gun. 

"Don't play like that 'roo, ain't right." He scolded lightly. I leaned my head back to look at him. 

"Play? you think I was teasin'?" I asked gently, knowing his skittish nature. He didn't reply and I faced him fully. "Sniper, I wasn't kidding, your gift means a lot to me." He glanced at me with a soft look before his face hardened again and he nodded quietly. By this point, I had finished the thermos of coffee and could feel I was making him uncomfortable, so I decided to take it down with me to the ground and leave him to his job. "Alright well, thanks for the coffee," I spoke quickly and sped down the latter, not giving him any time to reply.   
I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding once I got off the latter. I knew Sniper wasn't good with things like genuine compliments and emotionally heavy conversation but I didn't think a single sentence would make him that uncomfortable. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen to clean the thermos and probably make some breakfast. Things felt like they would get complicated from here but I didn't dwell on it too much, things were already confusing, and trying to figure out an emotionally constipated man's feelings felt too tough to tackle at the moment. I walked into the kitchen and sighed in relief at the empty room. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so thank god I was alone, I went to the sink and began to wash the thermos. I, of course, didn't think about the water on my bandages so I ended up having cold-soaking bandages and made my way to Medic's to borrow a first aid kit. I entered the infirmary and called out to Medic. I didn't know if he was awake but it was worth a shot. When I got no answer I walked in and looked through the cabinets for a first aid kit or just new gauze and found a roll and some medical tape. I unwrapped my hand and gazed down at the reddish-purple bruises that formed across my knuckles along with the cuts on about half of my knuckles. I reached for some antiseptic and cleaned them up best I could whilst biting my lip from the slight stinging. I let my hand stretch and moved each finger to make blood flow to each of them. The movement ripped some of the healing skin and one of the cuts began to bleed again but it was minimal and something I could handle. I wiped away the access antiseptic and wrapped my hand again in gauze and taped the end to my wrist. I put away the medical supplies exactly where I found them and headed off to my room, deciding I would actually get dressed for the day.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a contract day and about half of us went out to do what we needed to. The mission went smoothly and we all got small injuries, most of which didn't even need tending to. This was why I didn't see Medic about the vertical slash over my left eyebrow. The BLU Spy had gotten another good hit on me and I figured this one wasn't that bad to tend to. I stepped out of the van and greeted Engie who promptly stopped his tinkering and questioned about the injury. 

"I wasn't gonna visit Medic, why does it look bad?" I asked, worried that I may have underestimated the cut. Engie shook his head and grabbed a clean rag from a rag box and wet it with water from a water bottle. He then motioned for me to get closer so he could at least get the dried blood off of it and see the actual cut. I did so and let him dab at the slash on my eyebrow. 

"Naw, it ain't as bad as it looked, it'll be a smaller scar at its deepest part. Gotten worse injuries from my machinery." He smiled and I laughed at his comment. He handed me the rag and I fiddled with it as the guys all piled out of the van and away from the garage after a brief greeting. "Somethin' on your mind Dalin'? Ya seem out of it." Engie asked softly. Engie always seemed more tuned to other people's emotions as he could pick up on everyone's negative moods easier than most. I think this is from being so close to Pyro, as Pyro doesn't communicate normally. I shrugged and took a deep breath. 

"I think I might have offended Sniper?" I questioned aloud. I didn't think it was offensive to him but maybe he took it that way. Engie crossed his arms and leaned against his workbench behind him as he gestured for me to go ahead and hop up on the table in front of him. I did so and hunched over slightly. 

"Define offended." I huffed and looked down at the rag in my hands. 

"I visited him in his nest this morning and I said that the gift he made me meant a lot and then I called him adorable and a sweetheart, after that he closed up bad and won't even look at me let alone talk to me. I gave him a few hours and figured it was just a hiccup but I feel like I did somethin' wrong." I explained quickly, running out of breath. Engie nodded and lifted his hat to scratch his head. 

"Sniper hasn't always been open with people, hell I don't even know much about the guy. But I do know that he's got some serious doubt. I can understand it, it eats away at ya, makes ya feel like you ain't never good enough. Maybe give him a few days and then try to talk to him, he just may need some space." I nodded and ringed the rag in my grip. I smiled and hopped down from the table. 

"Thanks, Engie, you ever had doubts about yourself? I mean, you sound like you're speaking from experience." I poked gently. He nodded and laughed quietly. 

"Darlin' I'm in my forties, I get them all the time, but I'm good at what I do, and everyone here doesn't care about my looks or skills outside of bein' an engineer." He shrugged and I smirked. "Besides, all y'all know me by now I think." He smirked and I nodded. Yeah, there was nobody better at machinery than Engie. If anyone here was doubtful, he would be the last one you'd guess. But we're only human, we're all gonna think like that at some point. I thanked him for speaking with me which he promptly waved off and I made my way inside to change. I put in the order for a replacement mirror and Pauling said it would be installed while I was out so here's hoping it was already installed. I entered my room and breathed in the freezing air. I went into the bathroom and flipped on the light. The new mirror was installed and it had a sticky note attached to it with Pauling's handwriting.   
'Here's your new mirror, try not to break this one!' I laughed and balled up the note and chucked it into the trash can. I looked at myself in the mirror and grabbed my hair. It was longer than what I actually thought and I debated on giving myself another haircut. I like my long hair just as much as I do short but I really didn't want to let it grow out and get in the way. Maybe I could get some help in cutting it this time. I let it fall down out of its tie and felt that I was looking at a familiar figure. My hair hung down in soft waves a lot like the woman from my memory and dreams. It didn't sit right with me to bear resemblance to someone I didn't know and I made my decision, I was going to cut if not shave most of my hair off. I put it back up quickly and began to strip out of my uniform, no need to keep it on today. I stripped out of it and threw on a maroon sweater and a pair of shorts. I normally wouldn't wear a sweater around the base but today I felt small. I felt like I needed the extra shield and comfort, so a sweater was the optimal thing to wear. I glanced at my reflection and saw the cut on my eyebrow. It wasn't bleeding anymore and has by this point scabbed a bit. It may leave a scar it may not guess it just depends. I shook my head and headed out to find one of the guys who knew their way around a razor.   
My first stop was at Medic, as he still has well-groomed hair. I however caught him at a bad time in which he was experimenting on body parts with malice I could only describe as evil so I left him be. I'd like to keep my head thank you. I then figured maybe Spy but when I went to him he claimed he didn't know how to cut and style women's hair even though I asked to have it mostly shaved. I went to demo and Soldier but essentially didn't trust either of them to go near my head with a razor. Scout's told me before he doesn't cut his own hair, Heavy and Engie are literally bald so there's no use in asking them, and if Pyro has hair, he does a damn good job of keeping it confined in his mask. That left Sniper, someone I really didn't want to go sniffing out. I wanted to give him space since he seemed off and unhappy with our conversation like Engie said but I was not about to go chopping off my hair by myself. So I found myself outside Sniper's camper. I had been pacing in front of the door for about five minutes before actually trying to knock and then not knocking because I second-guessed myself. What the fuck is up with me? I shouldn't be so nervous about seeing him, it's just Sniper. My co-worker, friend, and occasional bed buddy, it's not like our boss or anything so I don't understand the hesitance. I finally willed myself to knock and took a deep breath, raising my fist to the door. Before my fist could make contact with the metal, the door swung open and Sniper stood in my view. 

"Bloody took ya long enough." He spat in annoyance before gesturing me inside. I heeded and entered his camper slowly, taking in the small dwelling. It was a nice camper, with a loft bed and everything. I could live in something like this honestly, though there would have to be a bathroom. "you needed somethin'?" Sniper asked from behind me, shutting the door. I nodded and faced him, I took another breath and began to speak. 

"I'm sorry about this mornin', I really made you uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel that way around me, especially since we see each other every day and-" He interrupted me as I started to ramble. 

"'Roo, 'roo hey, it's alright. I didn't mean to give ya the cold shoulder, I just, I don't like being played with" 

"I wasn't playin' with ya," I stopped myself before an argument broke out. "I have a question," I sighed as he gestured for me to go on. "Can you cut hair? Or know how to shave away half a head of hair?" A look of surprise on his face threw me off for a second. I gestured to my hair and began to explain. "My hair is gettin' longer and I look like the woman from my dreams and it's makin' me a bit uneasy. I don't want to cut it but I don't know what else to do." He shrugged and leaned against the wall opposite the loft bed. 

"You could style it differently, maybe an accessory to keep everythin' outta the way." He spoke slowly like he was trying to find the words as he spoke them. I guess I could do that, though I'd have to know some styles. I laughed awkwardly. 

"On second thought I want it cut, I don't know how to do my own hair all that much."

"How can you not know how to do your own hair?!" He exclaimed at me with disbelief. 

"It was never on my mind constantly! You already know I'm not about looks, I couldn't really care less what people see!" I defended. I was raised by male apprentices, then sent to mostly male defense school, and wound up in a mostly male-dominated job. Sue me for not knowing how to style my own hair. Minimal make-up I could do and some styling maybe but for it to look good on me? Pah!

"Right then," He paused as he pulled out a small stool from underneath the table. "I'll grab a towel and get the blades just sit down and think of what ya want." He stated firmly. I nodded and let my hair fall out of its tie and I shook my head around a bit trying to get it to all come down evenly. I sat on the stool land failed to notice that Sniper hadn't moved yet. He coughed and began to dig for his 'blades' which I hoped meant razor, knowing Sniper he might just mean really sharp knife. Sure enough, when he came back he came back brandishing a pair of hair scissors and a really sharp blade. Figures. He put a towel around my shoulders and asked what I was looking to cut off. He was used to cutting his own and could cut other's hair so long as it was a men's cut. I told him to make it short. Not pixie short but literally shave the left side of my hair down to a few centimeters. 

"And on the other side?" He asked, making sure to clarify. 

"Y'know what, I'll do the right if you'll shave the left." I negotiated. He agreed and before he started anything he ran a hand through my hair. I felt his hesitance but decided not to say anything about it. It felt nice, his hands in my fair. I let my eyes close and my head loll back. It as then he got to work chopping off large portions of my hair on the left. It took a while but when he was done there was a good bit shaved off and like I asked, the shaved side was pretty short, closer to Scout's. I decided to take the reins and using his small mirror I cut my right side to my liking. He did a touch-up and shaved what I wished to be short on the right and soon I have a pretty decent asymmetrical cut. It was a lot of weight off my head and I definitely felt cooler. 

"You're just gonna leave your bangs all long?" Sniper asked as he was sweeping my hair out of his camper. I put the stool back underneath his table and stood with the towel still around my shoulders. My hair resembled that of a choppy undercut and I enjoyed the new look.

"I mean yeah? I like my bangs." I didn't see a problem with their length. He nodded and moved from the door so I could beat the hair out of the towel. "Thank you for doin' this, I know today's been awkward between us..." He took the towel from me as I re-entered the camper. We were close and I could see him debating with himself. 

"Don't mention it, least I could do really." I snorted and smiled slightly. I scratched at the back of my neck and bid him goodnight. He did the same but quieter and with more disappointment. I left him and walked back into the base slowly, thinking about today. Sniper was distant and cold but that was to be expected. What I didn't expect was the tenderness in his actions. His hands in my hair felt like pure heaven even if it was for a few moments. I shook my head and continued towards my room, hoping for a shower before it got too late.

I entered my room and headed towards the bathroom, turning on the light in the process. I flipped on the shower and immediately stripped and got in. The chill water knocked any and all steamier thoughts out of my head and I was left with nothing but my boring thoughts. I exited the cold shower and put on some new underwear along with a new sweater but the same pair of shorts. The old sweater would definitely have hair in it, the shorts? Probably not so they were still clean. I threw everything on and waltzed out of my room and down the stairs just in time for dinner. I met with Medic and Heavy and the three of us chatted about our day as we walked to the kitchen. Medic mentioned my hair and was pretty enthusiastic about the style. I was thankful it didn't look bad to others because I actually really liked it.   
We made it to the kitchen and were greeted by the scent of freshly made Pizza. It was Pyro's turn to decide on food and once again he decided on Pizza though he had been changing up the toppings. He did remember to get a plain cheese pizza with extra cheese for me which was nice. We all sat together in the kitchen save for Pyro, who left to eat his slice. He came back shortly after and began to mumble about my hair. The guys liked the short cut and weren't expecting such a nice turn out considering the man who did it. Spy got an elbow to the ribs for that one. I laughed with Scout about a story and he noticed the crusts I left on my plate. He pointed at them. 

"Ain'tcha gonna eat those?" I shook my head no and shoved them towards him. He finished them off for me and I shook my head at Spy's shiver of disgust. 

"You two act like you've been raised together." Spy snarked. I laughed and Scout tried not to choke on his crusts. 

"Might as well have been, get along far too easy to not have been," I replied as Scout drank from his water bottle. He smiled goofily and retorted with his own comeback. 

"What you didn't know? My ma had twins." I snorted at Spy's wide-eyed face and Scout couldn't help but laugh. A few of the other's tried hiding their own laughter but were failing miserably. Scout continued to eat my leftover crusts and the conversation continued onto something else. Eventually the topic of the coming year and what we all planned to improve by this time next year, January. I rolled my eyes and let them talk about what achievements they wanted to get down. That is until I was addressed directly. 

"I just hope I ain't dead next year," I replied quickly, getting a few agreeing looks from those at the table. It was a low goal but it was a goal. 

"You don't want to achieve nothin' else?" Engie spoke up from the opposite end of the table. I shook my head and shrugged. 

"What's really there to achieve, I'm here in a job I love with people I care about, what else should I be lookin' to do? It's not like I have normal womanly goals, I ain't getting married or nothin'." I elaborated. I didn't see an issue with my answer but maybe they did. 

"Just seems a bit...sad is all lass like ya got nothin' else goin' on with ya." Demo cut in. I thought for a moment and shrugged. 

"I hope to find out more about my family line. Is that better?" I asked sarcastically. There was a bit of a chuckle here and there but most of them nodded and the night continued until a little after eleven. I made my way back to my room and closed the door quietly. Tonight was a full moon and I could see the moon shining through my ice-covered window. I loved the moon and stars far too much to just ignore it. I turned all my ac units off for the time being and managed to make the ice on the window part so that the moonlight could shine through. It made a light beam into the room directly on the floor and I ripped my blankets off my bed, making a small nest-like bed on the floor directly into the light and laid down. The soothing moonlight lulling me to sleep.   
My dream was the same as last night, the same woman from before was in front of me, speaking. This time I could hear her voice a bit more clearer. Her tone sounded like she was warning for something upcoming. Her body language made it seem as it was nothing but her voice gave away all sense of calm. 

"You have to be ready, Ice won't always be by your side, I'm counting on you."   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I jolted awake in the blanket nest I made last night. I was currently curled up small in the nest, though now the light that's shining through was sunlight from the sunrise. I yawned and laid my head back down onto the soft plush blankets. My ac units kicked back on and the sunlight slowly muted with the ice re-claiming it's window. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt, in fact, it sounds heavenly. It would have been, had it not been for Scout barging in yelling about his idea of how to get a date with Pauling. He stopped his rambling long enough to look down at me. 

"Whaddya doin' in a nest?" I sighed and closed my eyes. Long day here we go.


	14. Last Decade Trends and Bulletproof Amends

I sighed and dropped my head back onto the plush blankets, it was too early for this. Scout seemed to get the hint that I wanted it quieter, though he didn't grasp it entirely. He squatted down next to the bed-nest near my head and was silent for a moment. 

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly, like a toddler asking to enter a blanket fort. I stretched some of the nest outward so the circle would be a bit lager and scooted over. Scout slowly climbed in and laid facing me, he looked as if he just woke up, a red t-shirt and his boxers were all he had on, as well as his dog tags. His hat was missing and his hair definitely gave away that he was sleeping. "Okay so, Miss Pauling's day off is comin' up and I wanted to try and ask her out that day, y'know a date." He spoke as quietly as he could without yelling. I nodded sleepily and yawned. 

"What's your plan?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. We'd been talking about Pauling and as someone who's dated and known Pauling a little before all this, I was going to try and help him. I know he's probably not her type and I don't know if she's even into guys anymore but I knew that poor Scout was completely infatuated with her. He sucked his teeth and looked a little uneasy. 

"See dats the thing, I don't go one." He said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Of course, he wouldn't have one. 

"Okay," I started. "What would be your idea of a date?" I asked him slowly, my voice laced with sleep. He seemed to take a moment to think before coming up with the literal bare minimum. 

"Uh, dinner? Maybe like a movie?" He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. I stared at him in disbelief and shook my head slowly. 

"Scout, dinner dates are A: overdone, and B: probably the most boring thing you could take Pauling to. ya gotta make conversation about something other than work at them and you know good n' well that ain't gonna happen." He nodded, taking my words to heart. "As for movies, Pauling never enjoyed them too much, she always said they were boring, and I don't know if that was because my taste in movies is shit or if she just doesn't enjoy them." I continued. Scout thought another moment before rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

"What else is there? I mean, we're kinda in the middle of nowhere." He asked aloud. I shrugged and thought back on my time with Pauling. She didn't like the usual date things, she was more adventurous for someone so shy. 

"That might just be a good thing, she liked adventure, you could do something dangerous, y'know where you won't land her in jail." I snarked and lightly punched his shoulder. He chuckled and turned back to face me. 

"Now that's more my style, didn't take her as the adventurous type." I shrugged and agreed with him. 

"She doesn't really look it but she always found fun in danger, guess you need to if you've got our jobs." He smiled his buck-toothed smile and nodded. I yawned and let my eyes close for a moment. 

"Whadda 'bout you?" He asked after a moment of silence. I jolted a bit and looked at him with blurry eyes. 

"Huh?"

"What's your idea for a date?" He clarified. I shrugged. 

"Couldn't tell ya, me and Pauling only had like three, most of which were her idea and not really dates." His face turned to confusion. 

"You didn't date anyone after Pauling?" I shook my head nope. He thought a moment before a look of shock made its home on his face. "Wait wait wait, you said you neva got like far with Pauling, does that mean that Snipes-" I felt my face flush and I tried to cover myself with my blankets. "It does!" 

"Stop talkin' 'bout it," I grumbled into the blankets. "I don't want to talk about it." Scout ignored this and continued. 

"Weren't ya scared? Like, aren't girls normally scared when it happens?" He inquired scooting closer to my hidden form. I felt his body heat and shifted a bit back. I pulled the cloth from my face and stared at him incredulously. 

"Scout I'm like twenty-three! I wasn't scared!" I defended and he looked like he didn't believe me. "I didn't, I'm not a teenager. It's not that big a deal." 

"It kinda is, if Sniper learns he was your first, god he'll feel so bad." He laughed and I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, you punch hard." 

"Sniper isn't goin' to find out, I don't wanna deal with that conversation." He rubbed his shoulder and nodded slowly. I sighed and let my body relax. "It doesn't matter anyway, I was gonna lose it eventually," I mumbled. Scout huffed out a laugh and nodded next to me. 

"Yeah guess so, though really, Sniper?" He teased. I groaned and rolled over on my other side. He laughed for another moment before going silent. "You want me to leave?" He asked. I shook my head and rolled back over, facing him. 

"No, I like the company, it's early though," I responded quietly. He nodded and rolled on his back, one arm outstretched on the floor. I took the hint and laid my head on his arm closer to his chest and he sighed quietly. "You make pyro cuddle you too?" I muttered. He huffed and didn't respond with words. He only curled his arm around my torso and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and let myself relax in his company. Scout and I were certainly a lot closer than most of the others on base. Looking at us you'd probably see a couple, I couldn't blame you, it does look like that. But we've made it obvious that we aren't interested in each other like that and we could be physically close without it meaning anything. I liked the dynamic we had and he seemed to accept the attention as he didn't have the best relationship with everyone here. He got on everyone's nerves after a while sure, but there are some days no one is in the mood and Scout'll get the shitty end of the stick and get ignored for the time. I make sure to talk with him extra on those days. I'd hate to be ignored and I can't change the other's moods but I can take Scout's attention so that they can deal with their moodiness on their own. I felt Scout's grip on me tighten and I let my mind go blank as I drifted back off to sleep.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke to movement next to me and opened my eyes to Scout shivering next to me. It hadn't occurred he'd probably like the AC off and a few blankets. I exhaled quietly and sat up slowly. He'd freeze here if I just left him so I stood and stripped of my sweater, opting to throw on a tank instead. Then with my arms freed from the prison of sleeves, I picked up Scout and carried him out of my room and down to his. He was extremely light and easy to carry and seeing as I've been able to pick up and carry two-hundred pounds this was literally nothing. I carried him bridal style as it was both easiest to pick him up and put him down. I walked out of my room quietly and pulled the door closed with my foot, letting the momentum close it completely. I took care while walking down the stairs and made sure I wasn't going to trip down them. I reached the bottom and made off towards his room. Scout was fast asleep and at one point curled inward towards my body, and I just let him. I got to his room and kicked it twice with my foot in a mock knock. There was a pause then the door opened and Pyro was in the doorway. He looked sleepy but perked up at the sight of me and Scout and mumbled good morning enthusiastically. I told him good morning and he pulled open the door and pointed me to Scout's bed. The room was split down the center, one half being Scout's and the other Pyro's and you could tell that. Scout had a metal bunk bed and Pyro had a normal twin frame, though his bed looked pristine and untouched while both bunks on Scout's side looked thoroughly slept in. It wasn't surprising that they used the same bed, in fact, I'm surprised it's a bunk and not just a king bed. As funny the thought is, I doubt we'd get the luxury. Scout's side was messy, something I expected, what I didn't expect was the copious amounts of drawings everywhere, all were very good. They had Scout's sloppy signature at the bottom and were slung everywhere, some were pinned to the wall alongside some posters of baseball players and postcards. His extra weapons and other accessories were all over the floor and some of the accessories were hanging from the bunks. Pyro's side of the room was also messy but he had a bit more structure. Pyro had a couple of piles of items that were of varying description. Some piles were his flamethrower accessories and parts while other piles were stuffed animals and balloon animals. He had a mess of toys and drawings as well as some soot on almost everything. He and Scout seemed to like art. Pyro pointed to the bottom bunk and I took the hint that the bottom was Scout's. I slowly placed Scout into his bunk and covered him with the blankets, making sure he wasn't exposed to air, that way he'd warm up some. I then nodded to Pyro and took my leave. I closed their door and headed toward the kitchen for some cold coffee.   
I made it to the kitchen and was met with Spy alone in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table in his button-up shirt tucked into his red pants. He had his gloves and mask on but no vest, no suit jacket or tie. This was probably the most casual I've seen him. I nodded at him and went to the fridge for my coffee. We had a large jug of it which I would pour into cups every morning. I opened the fridge and saw I had just enough left for today's cup before I had to make more. I poured a cup and put the jug into the sink, filling it with water and leaving it to soak. I stirred my coffee and sat at the table across from Spy. I was content with staying silent but it seemed Spy was in the mood for conversation. 

"Scout slept in your room?" He asked curiously. I shook my head while sipping my coffee. 

"Nah, he came to me earlier this mornin' 'bout Pauling and wanted some advice. He just didn't leave and we slept a bit more." He nodded and took a sip of his own coffee, his was hot and steam could be seen rising from the cup. 

"He's still on that huh?" He chuckled. I nodded and put the cup down softly. 

"Yeah but I don't mind helpin' him, seein' him try so hard is kinda sweet," I replied with a soft smile. "Why'd ya ask if he slept there?" Spy shrugged and sat back in his chair, throwing his arm across the back of it. 

"I witnessed you carrying the boy to his room," He started with a small smile. "He is the smallest here but I hadn't realized how small he is." I laughed a bit and threw a joke at him. 

"Callin' me fat?" I asked jokingly and he sputtered.

"I only meant you're bigger than him, in weight-muscle! Muscle!-I" I laughed and stopped him from tripping over himself. He seemed in a good mood today. 

"I know what you meant, I do have more weight on him and while he's lanky, he's extremely light." I chuckled at spy's exasperated face. 

"Why didn't you just wake him?" He asked, bringing his mug to his lips. I shrugged and answered honestly. 

"Figured he could use the extra sleep," Spy huffed and cut me off.

"No amount of beauty sleep will fix that mess." I sputtered and almost spit out my coffee. 

"Come on that's low, he's not even here to defend himself." I joked with eyebrows raised. He snorted and continued to drink his coffee. "As I was saying, he could use it, he looked pretty wore out and he was up at sunrise so I figure he'd been up a while." Spy nodded with a small smile. 

"Then let the boy sleep," he paused and took another sip of his coffee. "How much can you carry?" He asked. I shrugged again and took a quick sip of my cold coffee. 

"Uh...last I checked was two-hundred, I think anyways," He nodded with a look of doubt. "just by lookin' I can tell I could lift you." I poked. He shook his head quickly and I continued to joke with him. "What don't believe me?" I asked playfully. I got up from my seat quickly and walked to his side of the table. He pushed away from the table in an attempt to get away and before he could say so, I picked him up with extreme ease. He weighed more than Scout but was still easy to pick up. I held him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and laughed at his wriggling and writhing. "Believe me now? Huh?" I teased bouncing him on my shoulder and he hit at my back trying to get me to put him down. 

"What in tarnation?" Engie's voice drew my attention to the doorway where he and Medic stood. Medic was smiling and trying to hide laughter as was Engie. Engie walked into the room as I set Spy down and went for the hot pot of coffee. 

"Spy didn't believe I could pick him up-"

"If you would have given me the chance-"

"So I picked him up." Engie laughed and handed a hot mug to Medic, who took it gratefully. Spy shook his head at me and straightened out his shirt, which had become untucked due to our rowdiness. 

"How'd it all come into the conversation?" Engie asked sipping his coffee against the counter. He was dressed in his usual work overalls and medic was more casual, a dress shirt and pants but no tie or vest. 

"He saw me carry Scout to his room and asked how much I could carry," I explained, taking my seat and finishing off my coffee. 

"Jou carried Scout to his room? Vhen?" Medic asked, breaking his silence. I got up and put my mug into the sink and began to wash both it and the jug. 

"He came to me around sunrise to talk about Pauling, fell asleep and I couldn't leave him there." Engie chuckled and Medic took my seat. 

"You're too sweet on him, Darlin'," Engie stated. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"oh please, y'all know you'd either carry me or leave me until I wake up rather than wake me then and there." I retorted. The three nodded at once, Spy sighing as if he was reluctantly agreeing. "Besides, he was light and it was a quick delivery." I joked and the guys snickered. 

"You can prolly pick up everyone but Heavy huh?" Engie asked into his mug. I finished the two dishes and dried my hands on the kitchen towel. 

"Yeah prolly, I mean y'all don't look super heavy like well Heavy," I said gesturing slightly. Spy nodded as Medic and Engie chuckled. 

"I zhink it would make for a good test." Medic suggested and I laughed at Spy's reaction. He definitely needed to be picked up again.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guys had since gathered outside the base close to Engie's garage in a single file line. Like Medic had suggested, there is now a lifting test for me as I had promised him a couple of tests a few months back. I have yet to fulfill those promises until today. Medic stood with a clipboard in his hand next to me and explained the premise of this exercise, as well as assure the guys that the results are just for fun/his personal use. I was given the green light and went for Scout first. I walked to him and picked him up on the count of three surprising him slightly. Then, while he was still in my arms, I walked to Medic and did the few requests like could I shift his position and could I technically bounce/throw him up and catch him again. Scout had to weight less than one-thirty because he was so light I could bounce him higher than Spy. I put Scout down after the okay from Medic and moved onto Spy who was just as embarrassed as the first time. The others took joy in seeing the usually prim and proper Spy tossed around and slung over someone's shoulder. Next was Engie who was just as easy as Spy was, if not a bit more red-faced. Heavy had pointed out that Medic was technically up next as he was the next weight up and before Medic could protest and got behind him and picked him up bridal too. I couldn't toss him too much but I could run with him bridal. I put a very flustered Medic down and was tasked with Sniper next. The lanky Australian was also a bit flustered but he got it over with quickly, letting me pick him up bridal style though I figured I was coming to my limit as I had to throw him over my shoulder about halfway through. Pyro was up next and I skipped bridal and went to just sling him over my shoulder, he was fine with that and laughed the entire time. Demo was hesitant but found it fun after he got slung over my shoulder's fireman style. then came Soldier. Soldier was closer to my weight at two-hundred so we'd really see if I could carry it. I took a deep breath and slung him over my shoulder the same as demo and could only do light jog before having to put him down. Guess I gotta work the weights again. Medic congratulated me and finished jotting down his data before starting to walk away. Scout called out to him just before he got far enough away. 

"Yo, what about Heavy huh?!" Medic turned and stared at Scout with a dumb look. 

"She can try but I don't zhink she'll get him off the ground." He replied walking back to the group. Heavy stood before me, arms limp, and nodded for me to try. I weighed my options and decided to try the bear hug. If I can't carry them bridal or shoulder, I could pick them up from the bear hug. I wrapped my arms around Heavy's torso and tried picking him up. He stumbled a bit but I couldn't get him off the ground. I did lift him a good bit just not off the ground. I let go of Heavy and he patted my head while laughing. 

"Little girl tried." I nodded and stretched my arms. Indeed I did try. Ah well. Medic jotted some more data down and began to walk back inside, the rest of us following suit. It was almost noon and we could get a few stretches in before lunch. I didn't think the others would actually stretch or jog much to Soldier's dismay. Everyone seemed in a good mood and it was a rare day where laughing was in large supply compared to fighting and yelling.   
We reached the kitchen and split off. Sniper, Scout, and I were all sitting in the kitchen while the others went off to their rooms, labs, or garages. I opened the fridge and pulled out three bottles of water and passed them to the two currently chatting at the table. Sniper thanked me and Scout caught my attention on the previous topic. 

"Ice, so, what if I got her a gift?" He asked with a teasing tone, his hands gesturing in front of him like he was on to something. 

"What, like a bracelet or necklace?" I asked in reply, hopping onto the counter next to the fridge. Sniper listened in to our conversation silently, sipping his water slowly while I chugged mine. Scout nodded with a large grin. 

"Exactly! I mean like-like a 'hey go out with me' gift." I snorted and almost spat out my water. 

"Mate that's a bribe." Sniper deadpanned. I cackled at Scout's confused face. 

"You could give her somethin' nice, but don't expect her to fall head over heels for you dude. Things like that happen slowly." I spoke after catching my breath. Scout scoffed and smiled at me. 

"What you don't believe in love at first sight?" He teased. It was my turn to scoff. 

"As if, you gotta know someone before you say you love them or have a romantic interest in them, love at first sight is something Disney tries to sell you." I mocked. He chuckled and something about what I said seemed to make Sniper uncomfortable. 

"N what happens if someone was interested in ya that quick 'roo, then what?" Sniper asked with an unintentional harshness. I stared at him a moment before choosing my words carefully. 

"I'm not saying it can't happen, infatuation is a helluva drug, just I don't think it works like that, at least for me." I clarified. I did not want to ruin anyone's mood today so I tried to avoid conflict. He thought a moment before asking another question. 

"How does it work for ya then?" I sat a moment debating on how to explain it. Things in the romantic sense have never been easy for me. 

"I just-so Scout knows this you probably don't, I used to be romantically involved with Pauling." Que the shocked face behind his aviators. "The way that came 'round was she came to me and said she liked me and that it was messing with her work until then I had no interest in her. When she opened that possibility up I started to feel things for her, and then we were together for two years." I shifted positions on the counter. "I guess the easiest way of explaining it is I don't see romantic possibilities until someone tells me they're interested. and even then there's the chance I don't get that feeling back." I explained softly. I was cautious in my explanation as I understood that it is a very weird set of circumstances, women look to fall in love and marry right? Sniper nodded in thought and Scout smiled softly deciding to change the subject for me. 

"I still think a gift would be a great idea, an' you're good with girls so, hep me pick somethin' out?" Scout suggested, finishing off his water bottle and chucking it into the trash across the room. I agreed to and asked if Sniper wanted to tag along before our mission. 

"Nah, you two go on ahead, gotta clean my camper today, your bloody hair's still everywhere." He teased lightly. I sucked my teeth and laughed awkwardly. 

"Sorry 'bout that, but that's fair, need anythin' while we're out?" 

"Nothin' I can think of." 

"Fair enough."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took maybe thirty minutes for both Scout and I to get dressed appropriately for town. Over the year I'd been here the town got really hostile towards us in uniform but if we showed up out of uniform, it was almost like we were new people. Never been there, never seen before. I feel like these people lose brain cells every second they're alive. I had already gotten dressed, make-up and all and was waiting for Scout to hurry his scrawny ass up. I was wearing a pair of leather pants and maroon off the shoulder blouse that was tight and tucked into the pants with a big buckled belt. My hair was brushed thoroughly and to separate it and add flair I added a hairband the same colour as my shirt. I held my riding jacket over my shoulder and rather than heels, which was normally the footwear for this outfit, I pulled on a pair of my nicer looking boots and folded the tops downward a bit. My makeup was simple with nice wings with a bit of a red flair. I felt good in my body and liked how well it came out. 

"Come on Scout! We gotta be back before our mission!" I yelled out to him from my bike. It was only us going out so there was no reason for us to take the big trucks and waste the gas. I needed to take her out on a spin anyways. Scout appeared a moment later after yelling something I didn't catch. He had a similar pair of pants on, paired with a white t-shirt and a Letterman jacket. Where'd he get a letter man I'll never know but it looked good on him. He wore nicer shoes than his work ones, but they still looked rather worn out. 

"Still dressing like the last decade huh?" He joked, looking me up and down. 

"Speak for yourself, stud, you look like a high school girl's second choice." He sputtered and acted like he was highly offended before laughing it off. I smiled at him and threw him a helmet. He caught it and studied it a moment. "You look good, hope you don't mind messing your hair up a bit. I know its a short ride into town but I do not need to be responsible for two deaths." I laughed at his face as he hurriedly pulled on the helmet. I pulled on my leather riding jacket and pulled out the fingerless grip gloves, putting them on. I swung my leg over my bike and started her up. She roared to life and I felt Scout's weight on the back of the bike, I pulled my goggles off the handlebars and put them on settling them over my eyes. "You ready?" 

"Yeah, try not to throw me off yeah?" He joked, placing his hands on my hips. I laughed and revved the engine. 

"Just hold on and I won't." I quipped back and began to pull out of the base slowly. Sniper was at the front ready to bring the fake barrier down and let us through. I pulled to a stop and let the barrier roll up and the fake plants fall. I nodded to Sniper and patted Scout's hands signaling he should hold on tighter, then I sped off in direction of town. It was still early in the day, it being noon and the sun was high in the sky. Though the sun was boiling, the wind passing us on the bike was heaven. We sat in silence, letting the rumble of my bike fill our ears as we rode to the town. On a leisure drive, it was a good hour but when your speeding on a stretch of road with literally no one in sight, that time is majorly cut down. We pulled into town quickly, drawing a small bit of attention due to both our attire from last decade and the loud bike. I stopped the bike in an open space next to a shop and turned it off, taking the key's out. I kicked out the kickstand and let Scout off first before swinging my leg over the side and standing up. I took the goggles off my face and stuffed them into my jacket pocket. Scout took his helmet off and handed it to me, I placed it on the handlebars and turned to him. Scout nodded at me and started looking around for a good shop to browse. 

"So Miss Pauling like's weapons, workin', books, and what else?" He asked while looking into a shop window. I walked closer to him and looked over his shoulder into the same window. 

"That's really it, she might appreciate a good book, or you could go the easiest route and get her a weapon." I nodded at the display further into the shop and he followed my gaze to a display of newly released books. Next to the display was a bin of discounted books and I figured there would be some gems there considering the type of literature she'd be into. Scout grinned at me and dragged me into the store, I was going to act as a gauge for which books would be good seeing as I could read. He went for the newly released and started looking for the bright covers with large letters while I dug through the discounted bin. There were a plethora of shitty novels thrown away into the bin but some of the good ones were there too. I was almost offended that Fahrenheit 451 was in the bin. I was definitely going to buy that. I stuck the book under my arm and continued to rummage through the bin and came across Another Country, a book I remember hearing about but never got the chance to read it. I opened it up and skimmed through it and smiled. It would do too I think. I stuck it under my arm as well and my attention was grabbed by Scout who had given up on reading the displays and book covers. "Ready to look elsewhere?" I asked him and he nodded quietly. I went to the register and bought the two discount books, the shop owner looking at me in disgust after seeing my choice in literature. I scowled back at him and he physically shrank in his spot. I nodded to Scout and we walked out and continued to browse through the small town. Scout put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. 

"What kinda weapons is she into?" He questioned. 

"She likes guns for sure, maybe a pistol or revolver would do, something new and shiny maybe." I suggested and he nodded enthusiastically. 

"What'd you buy in there?" Scout turned around to me, walking backwards. 

"A book I've enjoyed before and a book I haven't read yet, figured I'd have the time to read it." I answered and nodded behind him. "Bench." 

"What?" And then he tripped over a bench. I cackled loudly at his flailing limbs and loud wail as he hit the ground, drawing attention to us from a couple passersby. Some of the people watching us laughed a little too while others flat out ignored our presence. I outstretched a hand to Scout who took hold of it and I pulled him up easily, laughing all the while. He scowled at me and punched my shoulder lightly. "Coulda warned me earlier!" I could only laugh harder. We continued on our way to the single shop in town that sells weapons, I mean if there's a police force they gotta get their brutal weapons from somewhere I guess. Scout walked in first and held the door open for me, I nodded a thanks as I walked past him. I glanced around the shop and made a beeline for the small handheld guns and looked for a good one. Scout followed behind and picked out a few good pistols but I had to remind him that Pauling's hands were much smaller than his and that would affect how much she uses the gun if she uses it at all. He took this into consideration and pointed out the pocket pistols in the case in front of us. I agreed with his choice and he slapped down a wad of cash and paid for the pistol, a box of ammunition, and the black holster it came with. The gun itself was silver with a black grip, and it matched its holster. The colour would be able to go with any outfit, I mean what outfit is complete without a weapon? The shopkeeper nodded at us and counted the cash thoroughly and gave Scout his change. Scout pocketed the change and off we went. 

"You'll want a gift box, maybe a bag to put it in." I commented quietly. He nodded and we headed towards my parked bike. Scout was jittery and completely happy with his choice of weapon. "How much money you got left?" I asked after he was done admiring his gift. He paused and dug in his pocket for his change and counted it quickly. 

"A good hundred, up for a late lunch?" I nodded and we headed to the local pizza place. We entered it and was greeted by a man who was almost offensively Italian, as if he was putting on a character. I had only been in town a handful of times over the year and the pizza place was the last destination I would think of going. The accent and stereotypical dialect threw me off but I didn't comment on it just in case it was actually how the man spoke, like actually. We ordered a medium cheese pizza and sat in a booth next to the shop window. We chatted idly about different things before the conversation shifted to family. "You alright? I mean that news was pretty uh, bad." Scout muttered quietly. I shrugged and looked out the window. 

"I'm fine, I mean it's not like it affects anythin' now, just been dealin' is all. What about you? Call your ma recently?" I asked in return and he smiled wide. 

"I haven't but I gotta, gotta send her the money too."

"Money?" I questioned, turning my gaze to his face. He nodded and twiddled his thumbs. 

"When I get paid, I send her most of the money, got no real use for it out here n' I like knowin' she ain't strugglin'." He finished with a soft look out the window. 

"You think you'll visit her if you get a vacation?" He snorted and smiled wider than before, turning to face me. 

"Oh definitely, and my brother's too. Can't forget them no matta how hard I try." He joked with a tired look to which I laughed at. "What happens if you get a vacation, now that your brother has contacted ya?" He asked in return leaning forward onto the table. I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs. 

"Honestly? I'll probably go visit but I don't know if I'll be welcome. I know my brother will be happy to see me, but my father's letter made me question everyone else's view on my presence in that household." I answered truthfully. I didn't like to think on it but what would happen? Would I go to that home and be welcomed into open arms? Or would I be turned away at the gate? It was an upsetting thought that I wasn't welcomed from my birth but god, to be denied that family I racked myself over for years is worse. Scout nodded and shrugged. 

"Well if you aren't you got us, and we ain't goin' nowhere, hey what of you came with me to visit my ma? She'd love to meet ya!" He suggested with bright eyes. I smiled and nodded. 

"Sure, I'd love to meet the woman who gave us you, you sure that won't be imposing though?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be crossing lines by meeting his family. He shook his head quickly. 

"Psh! Yeah right, she's been excited to meet ya since I first told her about you." Surprise made its way onto my face.

"You told you ma about me?" I asked quietly. Scout smiled but quickly a look of apprehension took over. 

"Yeah, uh was I not supposed to?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head and waved it off. 

"You're good I just didn't think I was important enough to warrant a call to the family is all." He snorted and reached across the table to punch my arm lightly. 

"You're important! To all of us! Especially Sniper~." He teased. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Of course Sniper would come up. "You know how he is with you, I mean you saw how defensive he got over what you said right?" I nodded and rubbed my arm gently. 

"Yeah that was weird, I mean does he really believe in love at first sight that much just disagreeing with it makes him upset?" I asked Scout seriously. Scout did not reply. I looked to him and registered the look of disbelief on his face. "What?" 

"Dat's why you think he's mad?" He asked, eyebrows raising. I nodded cautiously. He huffed out a breath and sat back in his seat, his palm hitting his forehead. "Oh man..." I was super confused by this point. 

"Okay, what am I missin' here?" I questioned, becoming uncomfortable with every second without explanation. Scout laughed, quietly at first but it grew louder every few seconds until he was cackling aloud in an almost full pizzeria. His laughter died down and he took a minute to catch his breath. 

"You seriously don't know?" I shook my head and he huffed out another quiet laugh. "An' they say I'm dense, Sniper has like the biggest boner for you." He said nonchalantly. I sputtered and smacked his arm. 

"Don't say that in public, and I figure since we've been sleeping together." He shook his head and put his hands up in front of him in mock surrender. 

"Let me rephrase that, Sniper is into you like I'm into Pauling. Y'know romantically." He said dragging out the word romantically as if he was learning how to say it. I stared at him a moment, expressionless and he waved a hand in front of my face after a pause of no reaction. I snapped out of it and grew more confused than before. 

"No he doesn't?" 

"Yes he does, you seriously haven't seen it? The whole year?" I thought back and could only come up with moments where he was uncomfortable. 

"He don't, I make him more uncomfortable than anything else!" I defended and Scout groaned. 

"You mean make him a walkin' tomato..."

"I make him uncomfortable! We're just physically intimate and in no way romantically attracted to each other."

"You mean you aren't romantically interested, afta what you said today, you probably crushed his dreams." He clarified. "He's been after you since that first night at the bar." He explained slowly, as if he was teaching a child. I shook my head and sat there completely re-thinking my interactions with Sniper. I wasn't convinced he did like me that way and if he did I'd have to take time to see if I could like him that way. Scout sighed exasperatedly and turned to face the window and sat to attention. "Yo that's your bike!" I snapped my head to the window and saw a group of young punks tearing apart my bike, trashing it completely. My eyes widened and I bolted out of the pizzeria, Scout following close behind. I ran as fast as I could to the group and screamed at them. 

"Yo what the fuck?! That's my ride!" The group, startled, broke apart a little bit and stopped trashing my bike, turning to face me. The group consisted of mostly teen kids looking like the preppiest bastards I've ever seen. The biggest of the group, an obvious adult, stepped forward to face me. 

"Yeah and? What are ya gonna do about it? Some strangers come into town with a roaring crooked bike and I wasn't supposed to mess with it? Beat it girl, you and your bike ain't shit." He then proceeded to spit in my direction before high fiving his buddy behind him. I felt anger build in my body, it took me years to put that damn bike together and the parts were fucking hard to find! The bastard noticed I hadn't moved and got up in my face. "Didn't you hear me? Beat it!" He shoved me and without hesitation I knocked him one. My fist made contact with his jaw and a sickening crunch sounded, sending the bully to the ground, clean out. The rest of the group then descended upon us. I took on the bullies friend and he got a couple of good hits in before I knocked him out too. I felt a weight on my back and my short hair was grabbed and yanked, making me throw my head back. An arm slung itself around my front and I didn't hesitate and bit the arm hard causing the attacker to release me. I ducked and spun quickly, sending a punch straight to the dick. The guy yelped out in pain and fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. He looked to be an older man close up, compared to the others of the group who were distinctly teen, he looked closer to Scout's age. By this point Scout had managed to fend off the last three of the group, but was getting knocked to the ground a few times. I jumped onto the back of one of them and started to wail on the fucker distracting the other two long enough for Scout to knock one of them out and dodge a punch from the other. I bloodied the poor fool below me and he too crumpled to the ground, spitting up blood on the way down. The last guy was swinging wildly at scout trying to punch him but Scout, Scout was just too fast for him and he managed to run circles round the teen before I went to finish it. I made a fist and was about to knock the shit out of the kid when a bang sounded and white pain ran through my body. The familiar pain signified that I'd been shot. I put a hand to my abdomen and felt blood as well as a small hole. I turned behind me and saw the one kid I hit in the dick with a gun in his hand from his position on the ground. The gun Scout had bought for Pauling. In the shock of the moment, the last guy stopped and Scout knocked him on his ass, distracting gun guy. Once the gun was taken off of me I bolted forward and pounced on the shit and wrestled him for the gun. He had a death grip on the thing and tried to get me to break my fingers on it. When that didn't work he hit me right on the bullet wound and I screamed, my anger reaching a boiling point. I ripped the gun from his grip and beat him with it, over and over and over again. I felt Scout scream my name and I felt arms wrap around my upper arms before I was lugged upward. 

"We gotta go, now!" Only now did I hear the sound of sirens and a megaphone. I killed a man in broad daylight in practically the middle of the town. My bike had to be left behind as it was unrideable. I nodded and got up from my position over the body and bolted after Scout who was trying not to go super fast. I tucked the gun into my back pocket quickly. We booked it through alleyways and took a sharp turn to the city wall. Scout went to scale the wall before I stopped him and launched us over the wall with ice before letting it drop, leaving the police on the opposite side of the tall city wall. We continued to run a good distance away, making sure we weren't being followed. Only when the city itself was small and off in the distance did we stop for breath.   
Scout gasped for breath and I did the same, holding my side gently. I felt hot and stripped my jacket off, looking down at the wound in my body. Another nice shirt ruined. I shoulda learned. I sighed and rolled the shirt up over the wound and examined it. Clean shot straight through, no shrapnel or any left over bullet. Should be a clean fix so long as it didn't hit an artery and I don't bleed out before I get to base. I sighed again and decided 'fuck it' and gripped my left shoulder strap and ripped it off the shirt, I did the same with the right and tied them together tightly before wrapping it around my abdomen where it would tighten over the wound, keeping pressure on the wound and hopefully keeping it from excessively bleeding. Scout watched silently and walked to me slowly, hand reached out for the small gun that was currently residing in my back pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to him, he took it and studied the now dirtied metal. The once pristine metal was now bloodied and dented a bit due to the amount of hits to the man's skull. I groaned at the sight of it and felt bad. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think in the moment..." He waved me off and checked the clip before putting the gun into his own pants and checking his other pockets for the holster and the box of ammo. The box was gone but the holster remained in his jacket. "How'd he get it?" I asked after a moment. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. 

"Musta fell outta my jacket, the ammos gone, we just have an empty gun and holster. How're we gettin' back to base?" He asked and I let myself drop to the ground. It was hot. Base was a good hour away by car, no telling how long on foot. "We can walk till we find a payphone or a car, maybe they'll come look for us!" Scout yelled out and I nodded, getting up off the ground slowly and began to walk back in direction of the base. Scout followed suit and walked slowly beside me, checking on me occasionally. So with the sun beating down on us we marched on in search of a phone or another soul to help aid us.  
The march was long and I could feel my body starting to scream in pain due to the heat. I figured wearing the outfit I was wearing was okay, it wouldn't be an all day outfit. It was only three in the afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky and burning us with its rays of pain. Scout was, for the most part, unphased by the heat, and was even cracking jokes every now and again. I, on the other hand, was suffering and could feel myself losing it. The adrenaline from the fight and wound has since worn off, causing me to crash. I wasn't showing it but I was certainly getting low on walking energy. That is until Scout yelled out about seeing a payphone. I yelled back for him to book it for it and call them. He hesitated for a moment before leaving me and paying for a call. I slowly made my way to the telephone pole and leant against the payphone. He stood on his feet, shifting uncomfortably. He waited for someone to pick up and quickly spoke into the phone once someone did. 

"Hello? Who is zhis?" Medic's voice came through the line. 

"Medic! Holy crap, listen no time to explain, we got stranded in town after a fight and need to be picked up and fast, Ice isn't lookin' too good." He said quickly, glancing at me over the payphone and I nodded to him wordlessly. Medic could be heard on the other end cursing and yelling for someone. Then he came back on the line quickly. 

"Herr Sniper is on his way. Stay safe and keep Scientist cool! Jou are out of range of the re-spawn! If they die out zhere zhat's it!" Medic yelled into the phone and Scout agreed before saying a brief goodbye and hanging up the phone. He looked to me and I stared at him, waiting for the inevitable question of 'are you okay?' And like I predicted Scout asked the question softly, in probably the softest voice I've ever heard from him. I nodded and slowly shifted myself around the telephone pole so that I was at least in some shade. I sat down in the shadow of the pole and laid my head back against the pole, Scout taking a seat next to me. He hadn't told Medic where we were, just that we were stranded near town. Hopefully Sniper will be watching for us on the side of the road. 

"'M sorry," Scout mumbled. I looked at him with squinted eyes and questioned him wordlessly. "For draggin' ya out here, I just wanted to make sure the gift I got her was good and something she'd be into." He explained while chewing his lip. I chuckled at him and lightly punched his shoulder. 

"I'm sure I woulda found a way to almost kill myself back at base anyways, you're fine." He smiled and chuckled alongside me. "Sides, it's not it's an injury that'll kill me, its just the heat we gotta worry about." He nodded and we continued to sit there, now in silence. I felt Scout move beside me and glanced at him. He was stripping his jacket off and laying it across his lap. His white t-shirt was drenched in sweat and I probably looked the same. The top that once was an off the shoulder top now only covered my chest and abdomen. The jacket had become unbearable a few minutes back and it was already around my waist. I'd really have to clean and replace more clothing huh? Guess I'll have to put in another order to Pauling, speaking of... "Man Pauling's gonna hear about this huh?" I asked Scout jokingly. He shrugged and nodded tiredly. 

"Prolly, she'll chew us out, don't think she'll like being given the murder weapon." I winced and shook my head. 

"I murdered a civilian didn't I?" I whimpered, dropping my head and staring at my lap. 

"We don't know that for sure, I mean, maybe he's still alive-"

"I wailed on him with a metal weapon, chances are the bastards dead and I murdered a civilian." I threw my head against the pole and groaned. "An asshole civilian but a civilian nonetheless." Scout nodded and perked up at the sound of a truck engine. He jumped to his feet at the sight of a RED company truck and began to wave his arms. The truck pulled to a stop next to us and Sniper hopped out. He froze at the sight of me, stunned for a good moment. 

"God, you've been shot..." he started before I put my hand up, stopping him from continuing. 

"Don't worry this is fixable, just get me in the truck." Sniper nodded came to my left and began to help me up. Scout helped on the other side of me and together they got me into the truck and I laid in the back on top of a freezing piece of fabric. I looked at the fabric and immediately began to pull it on. Sniper managed to nab a cooling jacket for me and I appreciated it greatly. The wound in my side hurt like hell but it would have to wait. After I was in, Scout climbed in beside me and Sniper took his seat behind the wheel. He put the truck in drive and began to make a u-turn. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cooling jacket on the ride home, not worried about the blood I know I'll have to get off.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We got back to base quickly and were met with the rest of the team sitting outside waiting for us to pull up. Sniper put the truck in park and hopped out, opening the back doors for us. Scout climbed out and held out his hand to me which I took gratefully. I got out of the car slowly and was met with a slurry of questions which I brushed off and headed straight for Medic. He took one look at my form and immediately led me to the infirmary, yelling at the other's to save the questions for later. That's when Scout took over and began to tell them what happened.   
Medic rushed me down the halls and threw open the infirmary doors quickly, startling his poor birds. He motioned to the operating table and I climbed on as quickly as I could with a still bleeding gunshot wound. 

"Remove zhe jacket, I'll have to cut zhrough zhe shirt as it is." I nodded and stripped the jacket off, throwing it across the room. Medic gently examined the makeshift bandage and went to wash his hands before touching it. He pulled the medi-gun over to me and flicked it on, the healing stream immediately sending warmth through my body. Medic came over to my left side and began to untie the padding, grimacing at the stickiness off the bloodied material and throwing it into a nearby trash can. He took scissors and sliced through the shirt material easily and examined the wound thoroughly. "It looks like a clean shot, zhough I do zhink ve should look for shrapnel." He said grabbing a large x-ray scanner and hovering it over the wound. He pushed a button and while he was waiting for the x-rays to develop he began to stop most of the bleeding. The bleeding for the most part had stopped due to the padding but when he goes to clean it, it will more than likely re-open. I sighed at his touch and winced in pain when he pressed on the area around the wound. "Zhey hit jou here, didn't zhey? zhere's a bad bruise forming." He commented, lightly touching the skin around the wound. He pressed a gauze to the hole and placed some medical tape over it, just enough to cover it. The medi-gun would keep me from bleeding out while we wait on the x-rays. "Vhat happened out zhere?" I huffed in pain and shifted my position lightly. 

"Was out with Scout, trying to be a good wing woman and pick out a good gift for Pauling, we got a pistol for her and decided on lunch, while we were waiting, this group of punks," I winced. "were trashing my bike, slashing the tires, ripping pieces off the damn thing. I confronted them and the main guy started a brawl. I avoided deadly hits up until I got shot. I beat the fucker with the gun bought for Pauling, I murdered a civilian." I explained through labored breath. Medic shook his head and went over to the developing X-rays. 

"If zhey vere assaulting jou, it vas self-defense, do not wreck yourself over it." He scolded. I nodded and let my head fall onto the table. I stared at the rafters above and chuckled at little Archimedes. His little dove head tilted as he stared back at me, flying away when Medic yelled out in happiness. "Good news, no shrapnel, I can go ahead and heal jou now." He rushed to my left side and pulled the gauze and tape off gently, making sure it didn't pull too hard on the wound. "It vill leave a scar but ve need jou on zhe field." I nodded and he wiped the wound clean then flicking the medi-gun's setting on high. The stream quickened and my body closed on it own, all that tissue binding together. Once it was finished there was a small circular scar where the hole was and some bruising still there but other than that I was in good shape. I thanked him and climbed down from the table, grabbing my jacket and taking my leave while he cleaned up.   
I headed off for my room and made it to the freezing room slowly. The pain was bearable but I needed to get a few degrees cooler to feel a good bit better. I entered the room and a shiver went down my spine as a thin layer of frost covered my body. I went to the ac units and turned them down lower before starting a cold shower. I felt icky and needed to clear my head. I gathered a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt as well as undergarments and placed them in the dry sink. I stripped of my tight, bloodied clothing and hopped into the freezing water. The dry crusted blood washed away easily and I felt a million times better than what I was feeling about ten minutes ago. That shitty little group, they trashed my bike, shot me, and ruined Pauling's gift. Fuckers. Who does that, who sees a motorcycle and decides to fuck with it? What if it was someone of the law? or someone not afraid to kill a couple of kids? Most of the boys in that group were on the older side but maybe two or three did look like genuine teenagers. Maybe a gang? Initiation and all that? I shook my head and turned the stream off, reaching for the hanging wall towel. I dried myself off haphazardly and threw on my clothing without bothering to check how I looked in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed some of the longer parts. I felt better. Not the best but I felt better. Tonight's mission better go smoothly, so help me it better go smoothly.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mission went south fast. Due to prior events, my head wasn't in the right headspace for winning. We won by the end but it was only because Spy knew what he was doing and took over the point last minute after zapping the BLU Engineer's sentry. The team was happy about the win but there was an uncomfortable feeling in the air. The win wasn't the best but it was a win, something they couldn't deny. We walked through the hallways in separate groups of three, with Spy hanging around my group consisting of Scout, Sniper, and I. Scout was talking about how close he was to dying and Spy was trying to get on his nerves. I laughed quietly at the two, finding their dynamic funny. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to Sniper beside me. "What's up?"

"Everythin' alright 'roo? I know you were shot pretty bad earlier-" I cut him off. 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, just thinking about my dreams is all," I mumbled, crossing my arms. That wasn't a complete lie, I was thinking about that dream as well as the events from earlier. The idea I hurt a civilian made me sick, even though I was in this line of work if they were just some bully they didn't deserve to be brutally beaten and murdered in the street. If he was a crime lord looking to assault his third working girl then yeah he deserves the ten-dollar headstone. Sniper questioned me silently. "I saw her again, she said I need to be prepared, that like I won't always have my power and I need to be prepared for that." I shrugged. He nodded and thought a moment before asking another question. 

"Was it a warning? She say why?" I shook my head and scratched the back of my neck. 

"Nope, just said I needed to be ready. I guess I should look into learning how to fight and shoot without ice." I huffed. He smiled and shook his head at my tired look and I shoved him lightly. Maybe one of the guys could teach me a few things, though I will have to make sure I stay far away from Medic, Soldier, and maybe Pyro. I'll be iceless, not saneless. We reached the end of the hallway and split up, heading to our rooms rather than going to dinner. We were all tired and felt it would be better to converse when we're all well-rested. That way no fights break out over the looming mission failure. We won and that was that.   
Currently, I was laying on my bed in almost nothing, letting the ice cover my body as much as possible. I stared at the ceiling and created soft flakes of snow, letting them fall over me. I smiled and lulled myself to sleep with the soft kisses of snow filling my mind.


	15. Nightmares Of The Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with the BLU Scientist leaves the RED team scarred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depictions of gore, torture and some serious emotional trauma, please read with caution.

The next morning came quickly, with screaming alarms and the sound of footsteps stomping through the hallways. The blaring alarm was different from our normal horn and was definitely different from the briefcase alarm, so something was amiss. I practically fell out of bed trying to wake up and strip at the same time. I quickly pulled on my uniform and bolted out the door, running my hands through my hair roughly trying to look a little presentable. I rushed past the infirmary, glancing into the windows as I passed and saw that it was empty but things were strewn about like Medic had dropped everything and ran. I kept forward and sped around the corner straight into Heavy who was standing in the hallway alongside the others. The guys were all in uniform and standing to attention in a single file line. I glanced around and saw Pauling at the end of the line, staring right at me. 

"Oh, shit-" I voiced before she sprinted for me. I booked it down the hallway and turned the corner ready to use my ice to skate around her when I felt her body crash into mine, knocking me to the ground. 

"What were you thinking? You caused a brawl in the town and almost killed a man in broad daylight! Do you understand how much we have to pay those bozos to keep this under wraps?!" She practically yelled, sitting on top of my back. I nodded and groaned in pain. 

"I ain't caused nutin'! They started it!" I yelped back as she stood up, kicking my side. I gasped and looked at her through my bangs. 

"You are so lucky those men were wanted criminals..." She huffed with a smile. My eyes widened and I sat up abruptly. 

"Huh?" I gaped. She laughed tiredly, pushing some hair behind her ear. I could see the rest of the team watching us from around the corner wearily. 

"That gang was wanted for pre-meditated murder, theft of a vehicle, and running from the law, they were cutting through Tuefort and saw another opportunity for crime." She explained. I nodded breathlessly but still had some questions. 

"Some of them were teens though? What were-" 

"The teens were the ones who committed the murders, the guy you beat within an inch of his life had a long record of sexual assault and physical violence. If you didn't fight back you'd be dead or worse." She spoke gently, kneeling down to my height on the ground. I took in her appearance, due to the tackle her glasses and hair were all out of whack and her once wrinkle-free blouse was untucked and wrinkled up. "Those cops were adamant on reporting it but we managed to bribe them and say the group turned on each other and you two were just defending yourselves, thankfully their records were easy to destroy once the report was filed." I nodded and continued to hold my side. She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You worried me, don't do that again." I nodded and shrugged her hand off of me with a weary smile. She nodded and stood, walking off in the direction of the control room. I sighed and dropped my head on the floor beneath me, relieved I hadn't killed a civilian, and in pain from the form of discipline I was just given. Pauling wasn't the type to be outwardly violent or violent at all, I did learn however, that when startled or panicked enough her limbs move on their own. I have gotten punched a few times for jump scaring her, did I ever learn? No. Looks like it continued on after our relationship. I closed my eyes and just let myself lay on the cold linoleum floor. I heard footsteps approaching and opened them to look at the looming figures above me. I sighed again as the team stared down at me. 

"Don't ask me nothin'."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the alarming event from earlier, Pauling stuck around to go over a few things concerning the brawl at Teufort and brought news of new revelations in the information we stole over a year ago off of that rogue informant. 

"After going through records we found that that third party gang had connections to a very large backdoor agency. Their goal was to gather those of us who were alright with the idea of murder for money." Pauling explained to the room of mercenaries. We all sat in the conference room, chairs facing Pauling at the end of the table. Most of us were paying attention, keywords most. "You don't have to worry though, they heard the words Mann Co. and bolted, they wouldn't have accepted anything Valiant was going to offer." I groaned at the revelation, it was for nothing, well mostly nothing. If we didn't take care of it then we would probably have a ton of trouble. The meeting continued on with repercussions of our actions and how we are banned from that club as well as banned from setting foot in Teufort for at least a year. Oh well, I can get most of my shit through catalogs, though it'll be more pricey from now on. The team understood these repercussions and the meeting ended swiftly, Pauling in a better mood than when she arrived. The team chatted amongst each other while Scout and I strayed behind, close to Pauling. Scout was fidgeting in his spot, the poor guy looked like he downed eight cups of coffee in a single minute. He glanced at me as we made idle conversation with Pauling and I questioned him silently. He gently pulled out the gun he bought for Pauling, he'd cleaned it and tried to fix it as much as possible. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he looked for the words to say.

"Miss Pauling I-" She stopped talking for a moment, glancing at the gun in Scout's hands and gasped loudly. She snatched the gun from his hands and placed it into a plastic bag labeled incinerate. 

"The weapon cannot be seen leaving the premises, thank you for reminding me, Scout!" She said quickly, shaking his hand and running off, likely about to jet from the base. I winced at the failed attempt of gift-giving and placed a comforting hand on Scout's shoulder. He huffed and threw his head back in disappointment. I patted his shoulder and looked to the floor with a similar disappointment on my face. 

"There's always next year Scout, there's always next year..." He laughed slightly and nodded before taking his leave. I followed after him slowly, not really wanting to converse anymore this morning. I've fallen out of bed, been chased, tackled, slapped, and had to watch my friend get shot down before he even loaded his gun. I chuckled and shook my head, Scout will never get that date, will he?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day continued on with two separate missions, we had an easy intelligence mission and another control mission lied up. The intelligence missions were easy, most of the time the BLU team follows the same pattern, they group up based on ability rather than class and subclass. Subclass being a secondary to your class, take Medic, for instance, he's a support member, but out of the three support members, he is full support with little offense or defense abilities. Sniper on the other hand would classify as defense support, and Spy and offense support. The BLU team only took themselves at their face value and paired up based on that. Pyro was an offense class, yes, but he subs as support, extinguishing enemies and being the back of the push. He's never leading the push but rather he's backing them up. That was something the BLU's never got through their heads. Thankfully we were a bit smarter than them, I think. We were better at strategizing anyways.   
The first mission was around noon and took just about an hour to complete, an easy victory. Minimal injuries all around and we were ecstatic. The morning's events practically unphased us as we cheered each other on. We thoroughly enjoyed the win while preparing for our next mission. Control points were generally harder to win, especially if they get the leg up on us and there were more than a few points to handle. Currently, the team was standing in the re-supply chatting and discussing the plan. I was sitting on one of the benches next to Scout, bouncing my leg slightly. I don't know if it was nerves or if I was too siked on adrenaline, but I couldn't sit still. Scout beside me was cleaning off his bat, which had accumulated a good amount of chunks and fluid from the last match. I was silent, trying to listen to the plan but was failing miserably, my mind zoning out. I was fine last match, we won effortlessly, but now I felt a feeling of dread build in my stomach. I shook my head, my eyes glazed over, "I've a bad feelin' about this." I mumbled. This caught the team's attention. 

"Whatcha mean darlin'?" Engie asked, fixing his hard hat. I snapped out of my glazed stare and looked to the team. 

"I just, somethin's gonna go wrong," I said shakily. The guys had a look of concern but it was short-lived as Demo and Soldier raised spirits before we started to decline in our good mood. I was given a brief rundown of the mission from Medic and agreed to stay behind as defense rather than offense this round. While the others had obvious sub classes mine was a bit of both offense and defense but little support. Those who would be the defense push was me, Medic, Pyro, Heavy, and Sniper. Sniper was obviously to get the birds-eye view and protect us as we moved onto the point. Everyone else was intercept and aggressive, keep them away from point long enough for us to capture it. The familiar horn and drums sounded and we got ready to deploy. I switched out my weapons a few times, settling on the ice launcher and regular bat. I stood and took a deep breath, steadying myself. The countdown began and we gathered at the doors of re-supply, ready to charge. When the horn sounded, the group split, the first half ran onto the field first and raced to point. I nodded at the men with me and we charged out shortly after, Sniper breaking off once we passed a couple of good nest spots. We quickly reached the point and Heavy let loose, revving up Sasha and laughing all the while. Soldier launched himself forward and knocked the jaw off the enemy Scout with his shovel. I felt a sickening presence and launched myself upwards before the snake could backstab me, the launch left him exposed and I pulled the trigger on my ice launcher mid-air, killing him instantly. Damn Spy. I hit the ground roughly, pain spiking through my ankles. I ignored it and quickly created a shield to protect my teammates from the enemy Engineer's sentry. Things were going relatively well, we gained control of the point and forced the BLU's to fall back, earning a couple of cheers as we pushed onward.  
As we made it to the second point something felt off. I hadn't seen the BLU Scientist or Pyro at all. There was the possibility they were sitting out but that felt unlikely as they participated in the last match. I looked around at the group in front of me, Heavy and Medic were on point together next to Engie who was trying to make due with the little cover he had. I paused and saw blinking lights at their feet, blue stickies. My eyes widened as I called out to them. 

"Guy! Stickies!" I was too late. By the time the words flew out of my mouth the enemy demo detonated the stickies, blasting everyone on point. That left me and Pyro to be the defenders until the other could get back. I glanced at Pyro and nodded to him, we pushed onwards and I flung up a wall of ice, giving him enough time to get to point. I looked up to Sniper's position and he nodded his gun at me, he's going to cover. I spoke into my earpiece loudly. "How far back are you guys?" There was silence before Medic's voice broke through. 

"Still at re-spawn, ve are being camped!" I groaned and felt my nerves start to rise. The main defender's and our only health support was trapped back at spawn. I could only protect the point for so long before they broke through the ice or decided to flank. I went to speak again when Scout came over the line. 

"They got us all Ice, it's just you, Snipes and Pyro left." I sent a panicked look at Pyro who shook his head quickly. I got an idea and looked to Sniper's position. 

"How many you see?" I asked quickly. 

"The team's Heavy, Demo, Engineer, and Sniper." I nodded and looked at Pyro. 

"When I drop this wall I need you to take out their sniper, get him out of the way. I can avoid death long enough for Pyro to destroy the sentries. I'll try to damage the Heavy as much as possible." 

"Aye." I stared at Pyro who nodded after a moment of hesitance. I took a deep breath and counted down to one. 

"Three," I felt the pit of dread in my stomach get deeper and now nausea was beginning to set in. "Two," I prepared to launch myself in the air, bending my knees accordingly. "One!" I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I dropped the wall and launched upwards. I shot my launcher at the Heavy and got him to freeze in place for a few seconds while Pyro took the opportunity to damage the Sentry that was shooting relentlessly. I heard a loud crack and down fell the enemy Sniper. I spotted the BLU Demo making a retreat and blasted him too. I landed on the point again while shooting at the Heavy, holding him long enough for Pyro to roast him alive. He called out for his Medic but nobody came. When the behemoth dropped we cheered as we gained the second point. One left to go. There were cheers over the earpiece and before I knew it, Scout was zooming past me with a huge smile on his face. I smirked and we pushed onward, the rest of the team finally breaking that camp streak.   
We booked it for the third point, this time in front of the team rather than in the back. We could hold them off long enough for Engie to build his sentries again and did so under the cover of us. We held our last point well, that is until the enemy Demo and soldier came out in full force. The BLU Soldier rocket jumped high into the air and took out Engie's dispenser before taking him out as well. I shot my own launcher at him while he was still mid-air and watched as his frozen body fell to the ground and shattered into a million tiny pieces. I launched Demo upwards onto a roof and left his shoot his grenades downwards before our Heavy fell to the enemy Sniper. Things were beginning to move too fast and I missed the Spy sneaking up on Medic. Medic cried out in pain before dropping dead beside me. I turned to face the BLU Spy and before I could blow his head off he vanished, distracting me from the rest of the BLU team. That's when most of us got taken out, by the Sniper and Heavy combo. I glanced around quickly and yelled out to Pyro who was a good few feet away. "Spy!" I went to run at Pyro but found myself frozen to the ground myself. I struggled with my legs while Pyro fended off the Scout and Demo. The BLU Scientist launched herself in front of me and grinned wickedly. 

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little cold?" She mocked before pointing her Blaster at me. I scoffed and reached for my launcher, a searing pain ran through my body from my arm and I hunched over. My right arm was seared badly, the BLU Pyro had snuck up behind me and made sure I couldn't reach my weapon. I heard a simultaneous cry of pain and Sniper fall from his perch and out of the corner of my eye saw Pyro's head roll. I was last on point. I swung my left arm out to create a barrier but was lit ablaze once more. I screamed out in pain as the bastard Pyro air blasted me, causing the fire to go out but I hadn't moved an inch. "Y'know it makes me think, how do you destroy ice?" The BLU Scientist spat with malicious venom. She came closer to my face and raised my burnt arms up in a t-pose. I screamed out at her touch and flailed my torso wildly as she froze my arms in the up position. The temperature change from hot to freezing caused a painful ice burn and I could feel myself losing consciousness from the pain. The BLU Pyro came around to my front and put his flamethrower to my face, the residual heat from his previous attacks burning my cheek. I felt tears run down my face as he pulled it away and the Scientist laughed. I flailed again, growling and snarling at the two, earning laughs in response. I frowned and pushed through the searing white pain, trying to break the ice as best as I could. The Pyro went to end it but was promptly backstabbed, causing the Scientist to turn and get a kukuri to the stomach. I hadn't noticed our team advancing forward until about now and watched as they bashed the BLU team all to hell. They managed to push them back into their own re-spawn and served them a taste of their own medicine for the remainder of the match. The BLU Scientist looked up at Sniper and spat blood at him which he dodged. She dropped to the ground unceremoniously and the ice around me fell. There was only a little bit of time left, not enough to have Medic heal me from his position. I'd have to suffer during the healing after the match. I winced from the pain and dropped to sit on the ground. The sleeves of my jacket were burnt to hell, exposing the gross mass of torn and bubbling skin. My arms felt like mush and any movement would probably make that statement true. I stared at my feet and I tried to catch my breath, my tears making it hard to see. I couldn't see their faces but I could tell Sniper and Spy were equally horrified at the image before them. 

"'Roo, think we can move you?" Sniper asked, crouching down before me, Spy doing the same. I huffed and shook my head. 

"If you move me, chances are my arms will drop. The tendons are melted to hell, muscles gone, the bones won't hold. They'll fall due to their own weight." I explained in pained huffs. I hadn't seen them in full but I couldn't feel much of my actual arms. I could feel my hand and move it but only in twitches, as for my upper arm, it was minimal but I could feel the muscles pulsing. Spy saw me struggle to move anything and shifted my position, making me cry out in pain. If the match ends, I'd have to go to the infirmary with serious damages. I don't think I'll be able to ride out. I gasped out and looked at the two before me. "End this, shoot me." Sniper's eyes widened and Spy's eyebrows rose quickly. Both opposed the idea. "I am not going to try and move in this much pain. Unless one of you can teleport and grab medic's attention before time runs out..." The match hadn't ended yet as we were still fighting to control the last point. "Look don't argue-'' I screamed out in pain as Ice recovered my arms and spikes shot through my legs. The men before me turned quickly drawing their weapons. The BLU Scientist growled and hisses as she threw ice at the two, landing a few hits but ultimately only getting herself injured. Spy shot her in the hip and down she went. She faced the two but her eyes made contact with mine, a genuine shiver ran down my spine as she flung a thick sheet of ice my way. The ice cut through the ice on my left arm and I yowled out as I felt the severance of the last tendons in my arm. I writhed in pain, my arm still twitching on the ground next to me. I heard her laugh maniacally and then silence from her. Next thing I knew Sniper was in my view and he was trying to calm me down to keep me from hurting myself further. I couldn't make my ice properly, my mind was boggled and cloudy. No matter what I did I couldn't make anything appear. A loud voice came over the intercoms.

"The enemy almost have the point!" Sniper's eyes widened, meeting mine and I felt an immediate panic from his gaze. I whimpered and he nodded an okay to Spy who put the barrel of his Diamondback to my head. I closed my eyes and a loud blam sounded...but I felt nothing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was silence between the two men as they stared down at the crumpled and bloodied body before them. They've seen teammates die before, but they've never had to do it themselves. When they first saw her fighting the Scientist and Pyro, it didn't occur to them that the BLU Pyro would do such a thing in such a sadistic way. Normally when they get cornered they would get a snarky comment or taunt even, but not torture. This was deliberate and drawn out, if they hadn't taken the attention off of Scientist there's no telling what they would have done. They abandoned their team to specifically seek out and torture Scientist and it made them sick, even Spy, who normally is a sadistic asshole found it to be entirely too much for their job. The administrator's voice came over the intercoms and announced their victory, but the body before them had yet to vanish, she hadn't respawned yet. Sniper laid Scientist's body gently on the ground and held back the sickness he felt. He turned to face Spy but was caught off guard by the rest of the team standing there, gawking at them. Had they seen everything? He swallowed a lump in his throat and stood, Spy's eyes not leaving the form below them, he needed to see it disappear, it would mean she's okay. The team watched in silent tension for the bloodied body to vanish, it was almost too painful to wait on. Then the body before them vanished in a blink of an eye, and over the intercom, they heard her voice. 

"Did we win?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I felt no pain when I was shot, coming back through re-spawn though I could feel a pain in my arm. It was almost like the machinery could fix my entire body but had a hiccup, leaving the pain behind. I stumbled as I warped back into reality, the cold white walls of re-spawn startling me a bit. I chuckled and spoke into the earpiece. "Did we win?" I heard nothing at first then voices all at once. I smiled at the loud voices of concern and slowly sat down on the bench in re-spawn, shrugging off my jacket. I felt an ache in my left arm and stripped the jacket off my arm slowly. I had my hand, fingers, and everything but where my arm as cut off was a huge scar. The tissue was rather fresh, making it darker than the rest of my arm. It wrapped all the way around my arm, some spots looking like thorns. it would make for a cool tattoo if I hadn't known what actually caused it. I lightly touched the scar and felt the edges softly, there was texture and it was much softer than the rest of my arm, the source of my pain was from this area. My other arm felt fine and when I looked I saw no evidence of a scar or anything of the like. I was confused but figured the machinery used to make re-spawn couldn't have been perfect. I sighed and pulled my jacket back on just in time for the guys to come barreling into re-spawn. Immediately they began to bombard me with questions, 'are you alright?', 'what happened?', etc. I went to answer the questions but ultimately failed in getting anything across until I yelled for silence. "Now one at a time," I spoke through half-grit teeth. Scout was first to ask a question. 

"What the hell happened out there?" I looked to his horrified face and sighed. 

"After most of y'all got hit, I was the last on point and ended up getting cornered by the BLU Scientist and Pyro. They uh...they..." I got cut off by Spy and Sniper. 

"They tortured her, and intended to draw out her death." Spy finished before looking at Sniper. 

"I saw them comin' but that bloody BLU Spy got me before I could say anythin'." Sniper nodded with his hat pulled low. I nodded and went to take more questions but Medic interrupted. 

"All of jour parts are fine, yes? Nozhing missing?" He asked while coming closer and circling me. I shook my head with a little laughter. 

"Everythin's here I swear," I replied calmly. Demo spoke up.

"I would get checked out lass, some of these battles leave nasty scars..." He said in probably the quietest voice I've ever heard come out of Demo's mouth. I sighed and nodded, letting Medic drag me to the infirmary, leaving the rest of the group behind.   
We reached the infirmary and was instructed to strip completely, minus my underwear. I did so while avoiding the scar tissue on my arm and put my clothing into the corner while Medic put small magnetic curtains over the window holes in the door. Need privacy this time around, as the rest of the team was no doubt outside the door waiting. Medic had finished and turned to face me, scanning my body with his eyes. If I hadn't known he was a friend of Dorothy, I would have thought he was checking me out. Alas, I know better and let him move my limbs while looking me over. He tapped on a few veins in my arms and made rolling sensations, I guess checking to make sure nothing was lumpy? Or new bones? Who knew. 

"Your arms healed razher vell, zhe only zhing however, is zhe scar tissue. A similar zhing happened to Herr Sniper," He commented while gently rubbing his hand over my arm. I winced when he pushed a little too hard on the surrounding muscle and he noticed right away. "Oh dear, zhe re-spawn didn't fix zhe pain did it?" I shook my head and he motioned for me to sit on the examination table and he brought over the medi-gun, flipping it on. He turned the dial on the medi-gun and put my arm directly under the nozzle, making my arm the focus of the stream. The pain I felt went away quickly and the scar lightened but didn't disappear. I sighed in relief and moved it around under the warm stream, wishing I could feel this warmth forever. I could feel Medic's eyes on me as I gazed at my arm. "It could have been much vorse, yes?" I chuckled and nodded. 

"Yeah, it really could have been." I laughed quietly as he shut off the medi-gun and rolled it away. "Does that happen often? The hiccups I mean?" I asked while rolling my wrist. Medic nodded hesitantly and faced me with a weary look.

"Vell no, it only does zhis when zhe data needs an update, you may have grown since zhe last time it was updated." I nodded and shrugged to him. 

"Might as well get it over with huh? Let's do that now." Medic chuckled quietly and nodded before remembering something. 

"After I deal vith zhe other injuries in our team, could ve do zhat tomorrow morning?” He asked, rushing to the door, I nodded to him and went to put my clothing back on. 

"Sure, if you need to just call over the intercoms or somethin' so I don’t forget." He nodded and disappeared out the door leaving me to get dressed. I pulled everything on and exited the infirmary, heading off towards my room to at least change out of the jacket and restrictive undergarments. I made it to my room and threw the jacket off onto the bed, reminding myself to pick it up later. I was wearing a white tank top as an undershirt but was binding down my chest today. I unwrapped my torso and let myself relax before pulling the tank back over my head. I left my pants and shoes the same before exiting my room. I hoped I could find something to eat or maybe we could all be lazy and order something. Maybe something other than pizza, but it was unlikely. I rounded the corner and looked out the large windows of the base, the sun was now as the match definitely took upwards of four hours. I continued on into the kitchen and found it empty, no surprise as the guys were probably all with Medic. I went to the fridge and pulled it open, we had some leftovers and sandwich meat but other than that not much. We have to go shopping soon. I grabbed the sandwich meat and mayo, then shut the door quietly. I put the ingredients on the counter and went for the bread next, hoping this time it wouldn't be half-eaten and torn into. Thankfully it wasn't and I made my sandwich in silence. It was a plain ham but it was enough to satisfy the hunger I felt. I thought back to the fight and felt nausea wash over me. The look in the BLU Scientist's eyes as she stared me down, the chilling grin upon her face dueled with the cold stare, all puns intended. I felt goosebumps crawl across my skin and I shivered. She's another breed that's for sure. The kind of pain she inflicted on me was going to make a lasting impression if the stare wasn't the missing arm would. I finished my sandwich and threw away the crusts I didn't eat before putting the plate into the sink. I left it to wash later and walked out to the back porch of the base where we held our bonfires. I breathed the fresh air in and leaned forward on the wooden railing, content with the silence. I looked at the sky and watched the colours fade into each other, orange to pink to purple. It was nice to watch the sunset out on the new Mexico desert, it was one of the prettier things out there. I heard footsteps shift behind me and turned around quickly, facing the culprit. It was Sniper. He threw his hands up in mock surrender, trying not to startle me. I exhaled in relief and turned back to the wooden railing, both of us staying silent. I heard his soft footfalls and he leaned on the railing next to me about an arm's length away. I looked down at the dirt below us as he took out a cigarette. I forget he smokes on occasion, it's not often he smokes, mostly its just a stress thing. I stretched out my hand towards him and he questioned me silently. 

"A cig." I clarified. He took the unlit cigarette from his mouth leaned on the railing sideways. 

"Since when d'you smoke?" He asked quietly. I shrugged and dropped my hand. 

"Since never, figured it'd be a good night." He huffed and shook his head no. I scoffed and faced away from him, looking up at the sky. I heard his lighter ignite and then the smell of smoke filled my nose. I inhaled slowly, trying not to be so obvious. 

"What they did," He began. "We've never seen anyone do that, an' I know that's hard to believe what with Spy an' all." He hesitated with his next sentence. "They wanted to speak with ya on the topic, they saw Spook shoot you and I was compliant." He spoke barely above a whisper. I shrugged and turned my head slightly in his direction, eyes not leaving the sky. 

"Nothin' to discuss, I asked y'all to put an end to it, and ya did. I don't see why that warrants a discussion." I replied just as quietly. 

"That's the thing 'roo, we never, not in the time we've all been workin' have we ever had to put one of our own down." He explained shifting closer to me, touching my shoulder gently. I could eyes on me as he lifted his hand in shock. "That," He gestured. "That from the fight?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded and relaxed my left arm, letting him see the scar. He lightly ran his hand over my arm and touched the scar tissue gently, gauging my reaction to his touch. Thanks to Medic I didn't feel any more pain and Sniper's touch felt nice compared to the pressure and pain I had been feeling. I sighed and leaned into his touch, letting him continue. 

"Medic said something similar happened to you?" I asked after a moment of silence. He nodded and removed his aviators from his face, pointing at the scar under his left eye. 

"Re-spawned one day an' had it, figured it was a hiccup but the BLU Sniper has one too." I nodded and turned to him fully, reaching a hand up to his face. I held his face gently and ran my thumb over his scar, he leaned into my touch with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. "Havin' to do that was bloody sickenin'." He muttered. I let my hand fall to my side and stared at him with a sympathetic look. 

"I don't guess it was easy, I mean it's mutiny ain't it?" I joked quietly, my joke only gained raised eyebrows and a stern look. I looked away quickly, feeling embarrassment for the joke. He put out his cig. 

"D'you think this is a joke? A big fat bloody joke?" He asked, his voice getting deeper with every word. He grit his teeth and got closer to my form, his feet now in my view of the ground. I shook my head and threw my head back. 

"That's not-no I don't..." I tried to save the conversation. "I just make jokes at my own expense, and to cope I guess." I shrugged. He made a face and grumbled under his breath. I looked at him with furrowed brows. "What was that?" 

"Said it wasn't funny." I huffed and shook my head. 

"I'm-" I sighed. "I'm sorry for asking you two to do such a thing, it was a bit much to ask so carelessly." I apologized reluctantly. I did have reason to apologize, that was a bit much to ask even if there is re-spawn. I just didn't like the vulnerability that came with apologizing, the sincerity you have to show, and the emotion to put into it. He stared at me and I nodded, accepting the fact I wasn't going to get an answer and began to walk away. I felt Sniper's hand on my wrist and was pulled into his chest roughly. I gasped slightly and felt his chin on the top of my head, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I relaxed into the hug and wrapped my arms around his torso, patting him comfortingly. We stood there, silent and content, comforting each other silently.   
We broke away a few minutes later when the sun set completely and the sky was full of stars. He didn't want to move but the air was beginning to chill, making him shiver from time to time. We went inside and headed for the lounge, not wanting to go to bed so soon. We made idle chat along the way and when we rounded the corner we were met with the rest of the team celebrating the double victory. Due to the incident, I had completely forgotten we had a double win. Sniper chuckled and took a seat next to Spy, who nodded at the both of us. I smiled and watched Scout kick out a chair next to him and pat the seat. I laughed and took the seat next to him and he threw his arm onto the back of the chair and took a swig of his beer. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, listening in on the group's conversation. Much of the conversation was focused on plays of the night and the cooler moves that were pulled during our earlier matches. I snorted at Engie's turn and let him continue to tell how the BLU Spy continued to forget the sentry was above him and not on the ground around the corner. Spy snorted and retorted quietly. 

"It would seem all Spies think alike." He commented with an embarrassed grin. I laughed loudly and popped open a beer of my own. Engie pat Spy's shoulder roughly, laughing all the while. I took a swig of my beer with my left hand and the chatter died down for a moment. I felt eyes on my arm and put my beer on the table. 

"It's just a scar y'all, everythin' is there and it works like normal." I deadpanned, rolling my wrist and bending my arm. The group had various nods of acknowledgment with one scowl from Scout. The celebration quickly ended after that and the group split up for the night. I was just about to turn the corner to my room when I heard voices behind me. They seemed to be arguing and I listened quietly. 

"I don't believe she'd just ask you to do that!" The first voice yelled, it was Scouts. 

"Believe what you want boy, I didn't want to do it, but we couldn't leave her there until the match ended." Spy retorted with venom in his voice. I heard a scoff and Scout got louder. 

"You couldn'ta gotten our attention? Like hey! Medic! We need help!" He mocked loudly. Another scoff. 

"We were in the middle of battle, we do that and the entire match was thrown, did you want us to lose?" Spy asked Scout in a low voice. I heard the shifting of feet and Scout sighed. 

"Yes-no-I mean-" He sighed, struggling to find the correct words. "You coulda ended helped her more, that looked painful." Scout finished. There was silence before Spy responded. 

"What do you want Scout? An apology?" Spy asked with grit teeth. I could practically see the frown on Scout's face. 

"Y'know what? Screw you." And then footsteps in the opposite direction. I heard Spy sigh and begin to walk away to his own room before his footsteps stopped. 

"Eavesdropping is not lady-like." He spoke, addressing me. I huffed and smirked. 

"Since when have you considered me a lady?" I asked, coming out from around the corner. Spy smiled and shook his head. 

"What did you hear?" He asked, his smile falling. 

"Enough." He nodded. "Don't-don't worry about Scout, I'll talk to him, you did what I asked and you shouldn't be blamed for it," I said as gently as I could without sounding like a therapist. He didn't react right away and I began to walk off in the direction Scout ran when Spy's voice stopped me in my tracks. 

"Give him time, he may not listen now." I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair. Knowing how stubborn Scout is, he's probably right. I nodded and turned around to Spy who was walking away quickly down the hallway towards his quarters. I sighed and went on my way to my room. I knew Scout held grudges and was one of the only people on base who was consistently hostile with Spy, I knew Scout had his theories and felt he shouldn't show respect to a man who couldn't treat him like an adult. Things were rocky between the two and I didn't think Scout would get so worked up about it. I didn't think any of them would get so worked up about it, I knew I would re-spawn and I knew I would be fine. But if it was one of them? If Scout was begging me to put a bullet between his eyes, I don't think I could do it and not feel horrendous afterward. I now understood the repercussions of my request and felt bad for asking such a thing of my teammates. Even if they were the more professional ones of the group, it was a heavy request I'm surprised they went through with. I yawned and opened my door, letting the cool air roll over me. I inhaled deeply and felt goosebumps across my skin, the tank top I was wearing exposing exactly how my body felt. I chuckled and closed the door behind me, not wanting to let the cold out. I sat on my bed and untied my boots, kicking them off to the side of my bed haphazardly then removing my socks. I unbuckled my belt and pants, shimming out of them then flinging them across the room, near the bathroom. I was left in a white tank top and underwear, content like this. I never much liked pants but alas, I cannot go pantless around the base. I laid back onto my bed and focused on the air around me. I closed my eyes and focused on creating soft snowflakes. I could feel the flakes land on my body gently, melting quickly only to be replaced by another of its kind. I smiled and let myself fall asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I felt constricted, hot steaming air filled my lungs, burning my throat. Tears fell from my eyes as I gasped for air, the feeling of helplessness making me incredibly anxious. I went to reach for my throat but found my limbs unable to move, I looked down at the ground before me and there laid my severed arm, burnt to hell with strips of flesh hanging off of the bone. I felt bile rise in my throat and looked to my left at what was now a stump. It too was burnt, from the cut up to my shoulder was burnt bubbling skin, tight and full of fluid. I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I continued to cry and gasp for air but was soon becoming lightheaded from the painful sensations. I went to back up from the limb before me and found moving increased my pain immensely. I hiccuped and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a dark room, an emergency light was on, casting red light onto all in the room. It was mostly piped with a chain hanging from the ceiling over a grate in the floor. I stopped myself from hyperventilating when loud banging was heard from the metal door. The door opened to spill bright white light into the room but caused the figure standing in the doorway to be entirely shadowed. I squinted as the figure came closer, it was tall and buff, probably a man. I was correct in my assumption and watched as he began to remove the chain from the ceiling and instead attach it to the grate on the floor. A look of confusion ran across my features, what was he doing? The figure took out a pair of chain cuffs and attached them to the longer chain and opened them up with a key. Then without any warning, he stood and barreled towards me. My eyes widened and before I knew it I was picked up by the hidden figure and chained to the floor. My arm was miraculously reattached to my body and I was stripped of my clothing. Now I sat, naked and chained to a grate. I whipped my head around wildly, missing the figure creeping up behind me and locking another curr around my neck and attaching it to the grate, pulling my body backward so that I couldn't lean forwards. I tried to growl and hiss, scream and cry, but no noises escaped me. I felt hands on my waist and then pain in my side. I felt the slow draw of a blade being removed from my side and let tears fall from my eyes freely. The figure came back into view and gripped my chin roughly, I could see the figure's feature vaguely enough to see his lips move like he was asking a question. I shook my head and bared my teeth warningly. This caused him to let go of my chin and before I could even try to create Ice, the figure went to the wall next to the door and pulled a lever. Hot air pushed up from the grate below me, enveloping me completely and making me see white.   
I gasped awake and threw myself onto the floor crawling to the trash can on the other side of the room. I felt bile in my throat and was not going to clean the floor of vomit. I reached the trashcan and emptied my stomach contents into it, heaving with tears running down my face. I was shaking and my body was covered in sweat. I felt awful and continued to heave into the trashcan even though I had stopped vomiting after the first go. I sat back onto the ground and leaned against the wall, letting my forehead rest on the freezing wall. I tried to catch my breath but found myself beginning to hyperventilate, my thoughts were running a mile a minute. That nightmarish hell I just experienced felt real, the metal against my skin, the pull of the chains, the pain from the side stab, everything felt too real. I shook my head and stood up from my crouched position on the ground and stumbled, my head spinning from the quick movement. I stumbled to my dresser and pulled out a pair of grey shorts and pulled them on quickly. I then booked it out of my room and down the stairs, needing to get away. I found myself outside on the front porch of the base and cried freely into the cool night. I've only had a few nightmares bad enough to warrant vomiting when they happened I would seek out the comfort of a friend or loved one but I felt too much of a burden tonight and instead let myself fall to the floor, gasping and crying quietly. I couldn't have been awake for a few hours at most, the moon was still high in the sky. I closed my eyes and rested against the railing, trying to control my breathing. I listened to the sounds of the night and tried to focus on just that. Blanking my mind I listened to the night and finally managed to stop crying. My nose felt stuffed up and my eyes were swollen, I rubbed them gently, wiping the tears away in the process. In my moment of clarity, I failed to notice the close footsteps and then the hand on my head. I whipped around and faced a similar-looking Sniper. He was barely dressed, sweat pants hanging off his hips and no shirt to be found. His feet were bare like mine and he was missing his signature hat and glasses. He looked just as bad as I did, eyes puffy with an exhausted look on his face. I held his soft gaze a moment before he held out his hand to me. I took it gently and he helped me to my feet before walking me back in the direction of his camper. I let him pull me along, not having the energy to fight back. We made it to his camper and he held the door open for me. I climbed in hesitantly, only processing the situation slightly. He followed after me and shut the door before going to his loft bed latter and looking at me expectantly. I stared at him with an empty gaze, not quite getting it. Sniper came closer and gently held my hand, bringing me to the latter then wordlessly motioning for me to climb on up. I did so and Sniper climbed up after me. The space was small but a bit bigger than my own bed, it was big enough for two but a bit less roomy. He shifted the blankets and pillows, while I sat near the latter. He finished and laid on his back under one side of the blanket, leaving the other side open to me. I took the hint and crawled next to him, laying myself on his right side just underneath his arm. I pulled the blanket over me and curled into the fetal next to him, his body heat comforting me greatly. We laid together there silently, taking in each other's company quietly. I inhaled slowly, keeping my breath even, his scent entering my nostrils with every breath. He smelt of natural musk, something I found comforting. I nuzzled my head closer into his side, my head under his pecs. He shifted slightly and I focused on his breathing, finding it easier to listen then to think. He was breathing slowly and deeply like he was trying to lull his body to sleep through deep breaths. I wiped my eyes of the residual tears and let my hand rest on his exposed stomach, his body tensing at the new feeling. I felt him shift his arm and felt a large hand on my head. He began to run his hands through my hair and all thoughts of the nightmare vanished, the pain, the darkness, the gore, all it vanished as he played with my hair gently. I sighed and relaxed into his touch, my curled body relaxing greatly. His touch was comforting in a way I couldn't explain and without a second thought about it, I let myself fall asleep there in his arms.


	16. Hit Targets and Failed Flirts

The next morning came slowly and quietly, creeping like a stalking predator, though the morning had no ill intention. I opened my eyes slowly and jolted in pace, forgetting was for a brief moment. I felt a hand on my head and sighed, letting my head droop onto the figure below me. I was in Sniper's camper, in bed with him, and currently laying on him. I listened to his breathing as he slowly came out of sleep. 

"G'mornin'..." Sniper grumbled in a deep gravelly voice. I smiled and replied with my own greeting, yawning through it completely. Yawning is contagious, however, as he began to yawn after me. 

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, keeping my head on his chest. Sniper was silent a moment before craning his neck to look out through one of his windows. 

"Early, it's an off day, go back to sleep." He muttered. I shook my head gently and moved to sit up. 

"Can't. Got an appointment with Medic today," I spoke softly, the morning was far too quiet to ruin with loud voices. He sighed and sat up beside me, the blankets bundled at his waist. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around me, pulling me close to him. I let him pull me and let my head rest on his shoulder. It was gonna start getting hot soon and I know this camper doesn't have air conditioning. I sighed into the embrace and relaxed greatly. 

"M'a be practicin' today, I don't know if you'll be 'round..." I squinted and lifted my head to look at him. 

"You invitin' me to your training session?" I asked jokingly. He shrugged and looked away from me. 

"Jus' figured I might, knowin' last night..." It was my turn to look away. I felt the embarrassment crawl up the back of my neck and onto my face, red becoming my newest blush. 

"That was, embarrassin'..." I mumbled lowly, covering my face with my hands. Sniper chuckled and ruffled my already messy hair lightly. 

"It's fine, everyone break sometimes." He mumbled before yawning again and laying back down on his back. I shook my head and removed my hands from my face slowly. I turned my head to look at his relaxed form. His arms were thrown behind his head, exposing his armpits and showing off the sides of his torso. Sniper was lanky as hell sure, but he wasn't scrawny, his body was a bit more solid with a bit of unexpected muscle. Hair was a given and was sparse if not nonexistent on his chest but on his arms and his cough happy trail cough. He had a few scars scattered across his body but nothing was too bad, they looked smaller and a lot like slashes compared to anything like bullet wounds or chopped limbs. I resisted the urge to reach out and trace them, keeping my hands to myself I decided to go on and git. I slowly made my way down his ladder, reaching the floor quickly as it wasn't very high up off the ground but enough to warrant the latter's existence. I glanced out the small window at the back of the camper and saw the sunlight barely coming through. It was early morning, probably an hour or so before anyone actually wakes up on an off day. I turned and looked up at the loft bed where Sniper's form was resting, he looked as if he had fallen back asleep. 

"Thank you, Snipes," I spoke genuinely. He shifted in his spot and nodded.

"Anytime 'roo..." I nodded and exited his camper as quietly as possible. I closed the door behind me and made sure it was actually closed before leaving for the base. I crossed my arms around myself, wishing I had put on a different shirt. The tank I was wearing was white and no doubt see through now that the sun was out. If anyone is awake, they'd see all nipples. I walked through the sand with bare-feet quickly, wanting to get to my room and change. The ground was cool and rocky, the larger rocks were easier to avoid but the smaller ones were annoying. I made it back to base and entered the air-conditioned building silently, my steps making little noise on the linoleum flooring. I went towards my room and almost flew up the stairs, throwing the door open and closing it behind me. The room was cold as usual but smelt of vomit and made my nose wrinkle in disgust. I went to my dresser and pulled out a sweater and pulled it over my head, no use in changing all of my clothing if Medic's just going to make me strip in an hour. I pulled on a pair of shorts and tied the strings in the front. I ran my fingers through my hair to brush it out then I picked up the trash can and went to the bathroom. The trashcan was recently emptied, thank god. I put the can into the shower and turned on the cold water, letting the can fill almost to the top. When it got close to the top I tipped the can over and poured out the contents into the shower drain. I gagged slightly at the sight but continued to clean my mess. The can was rinsed out and would need to be disinfected but for now, it was cleaner than before. I turned the spray off and put the can upside down in the shower, leaving it to air dry. I stood and glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red with bags underneath, my skin looked paler than normal which made my freckles a bit darker, my lips were swollen from probably biting them during my crying session, and overall my reflection showed me a person I did not recognize. Fuck nightmares, fuck the BLU Pyro, fuck this mental instability, and fuck you BLU Scientist. The next time I see that bitch it's on sight. I shook my head and exited the bathroom then my bedroom, heading for the infirmary. I just want to get this over with, it's a day off after all.   
I made it to the infirmary and opened the door quietly, looking around for Medic. I saw his birds and continued to look for him. 

"Medic? You awake and in here?" I asked aloud into the empty room. There was a clanging behind one of the cloth dividers and he appeared, covered in dried blood and bird. 

"Ah! Scientist! You're early!" He stated, adjusting his glasses. He must have fallen asleep here. I shrugged and shifted in place. 

"You want me to come back later?" I asked quietly. He adjusted his shirt and wiped away the bird food from his shirt while shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Nonsense! Ve'll just go ahead vith ze update." He nodded to the examination table and went off to grab a wet cloth to clean up with. I slowly made my way to the table and hopped up onto it. My legs still hung off the edge and didn't touch the ground so I could swing them freely. I let them swing and Medic came back, now cleaned up from whatever he was doing before I showed up. He cleared his throat and brought out my old record, obviously ready to compare the new to the old. He did his usual doctor thing and took height, weight, general check-up, etc. All while writing the number's down onto the paper on his clipboard. His technology was something else and I didn't know what this update entailed but I figure it would be like when I first joined. He finished writing and asked if it was alright to do a full-body scan for both topical differences and x-rays. I nodded and was instructed to put on a gown, which I did so sluggishly. If he noticed my mood he made no word of it though I could feel his eyes on me from time to time. Once the gown was on, I was instructed to stand arms out in a sort of t-pose and not move. The scan went fine and when everything developed he was impressed with the fact my body heals relatively well, considering the number of times I get injured outside of battle that is. I huffed out a chuckle and let him go on about the results. He then gave me the okay to get dressed and discussed the changes with me. "Good news! You've grown!" I stared at him puzzled. He cleared his throat and pointed at my height measurement which I groaned internally at. "Jou were 5' 2.9" but you've hit 5' 3" officially!" He exclaimed with a smile. He was teasing me. I frowned at him and punched his shoulder lightly, which he laughed at and patted the top of my head. "zhough you have grown enough to cause a hiccup in zhe machinery, now that there is more data to input, zhe hiccup won't happen again." I nodded and started to make my way out of the infirmary when Medic called out. "If jou need medication for jour nightmares, I can alvays provide zhem." I didn't turn to face him but nodded and thanked him thoroughly before leaving the medical ward.   
I made it to the kitchen and stopped in the room. It was empty as it was still early. I didn't know what I wanted to do today, everyone would be doing their own thing, I would be left to stew in my thoughts. Something I didn't want to happen. Guess I'll take Sniper up on his offer. I turned around to head off to my room to grab a cooling jacket and doing so quickly. I swapped out my sweater for the jacket and pulled on a pair of boots so I wasn't barefoot out in the desert. I looked funny, to say the least, a white tank top, shorts, leather boots, and a thick looking jacket with fur on the collar. It was just around the base and honestly couldn't care less. I left my room and headed off to Sniper's camper, passing through the hallways quickly. I made it to his camper and knocked lightly on his door. I heard a muffled come in and opened the door slowly. The camper's windows had their curtains drawn, making it darker than before I left. I looked to the loft bed and saw Sniper sitting upright, rubbing his face trying to rid the sleep from him. He yawned and looked at me quietly. 

"Guess ya stickin' with me then?" He asked groggily. I nodded and took a seat in his small table booth, leaning my head back against the seat. He nodded and I heard blankets shift, then the sounds of a ladder squeak, then footfalls on the floor. He opened a small cabinet in the wall and pulled out a pair of pants and a button-up, I lifted my head and saw his hat and aviators hanging on the door. "Y gonna stay n' watch?" He asked with a small smirk. I looked at him and stood, ready to leave to give him privacy when he stopped me. "I'm jokin' 'roo, you don't have to leave." I nodded and decided to just turn away from him while he changed. I heard a soft sigh and then the ruffle of clothing. I didn't feel like talking too much today but perhaps Sniper felt the silence was awkward. "What'd ya find out from the doc?" He asked, my back still to him. 

"I grew a little bit." I shrugged. He chuckled and gave me the okay to turn. "I'm officially 5' 3", whoop de do." His chuckle turned into a laugh and I smiled at his laugh. Unlike the laugh he has on the battlefield, this one felt more genuine and soft compared to his normal evil-sounding one. And evil is the correct term to describe the laugh he has, it's the correct term to describe many of men's laugh on this base. By this point, he was pulling on a pair of boots and tying them tightly. He stopped laughing and stood up with a stretch. I heard something pop and chuckled myself. "Nice one." He laughed and shook his head. 

"You ate yet?" I shook my head as he squatted down to his lower cabinet grabbing something out of it. He pulled out a medium-sized bag of what looked like packaged jerky. "Had stockpiled a bit of jerky before leaving town yesterday, I-uh went with Pauling to town." He unzipped the bag and held it out to me, letting me take a piece. I hesitantly took a piece and examined it. "Uh, it's beef, I noticed you don't eat too many red meats..." he trailed off. I nodded and began to chow down. 

"You noticed that?" I asked with my mouth full. He smirked and nodded, standing and munching on his own piece. 

"Ya don't eat the meat when its steak, ya cook tacos with turkey meat, Engie was insulted ya didn't want to eat his pork chops, it's hard to miss 'roo." I nodded and shrugged. "There a reason?" He asked, grabbing a room temperature water bottle and handing it to me. I took it gratefully and opened it, taking a long drink. I finished and closed the cap.

"Not really, sometimes pork and beef upset my stomach, like sausage patties, are my enemy, I love 'em but god." I smiled slightly. "Pork is the same way, but it's mostly preference, I'll eat most meats other than beef or pork though." I finished the piece of jerky and made grabby hands for the bag, Sniper handed it to me after taking out another piece for himself. He thought a moment before listing meat types. 

"Venison?" A nod. "Duck? Chicken?" More nods, I figured I'd list them for him.

"Poultry, seafood, hell frog and gator I'll eat." He looked at me puzzled a moment, jerky hanging from his mouth. 

"Frog?" I took another sip of water. 

"Yeah, frog legs taste just like chicken," I replied, forgetting that some foods are considered unorthodox in other places. He nodded and finished his jerky. 

"You hunt 'em yourself?" I smiled and nodded, my mouth full of jerky. I swallowed and zipped the bag up, giving it back to him. He began to drink from his water bottle. 

"Called froggin', don't get it confused with the sex position either." I snarked, my mood increasing greatly. Sniper choked and spat out his water. I cackled as he tried to wipe the water off of the floor and off of himself. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't pass it up." He chuckled with a red face and threw a now drenched towel at me. I caught it and tossed it into the small sink across from me. He sighed and packed away the jerky bag back underneath the cabinet before going to his tiny wardrobe. He pulled his hat and sunglasses out from the tiny space and put them on, he then grabbed his rifle and bow before heading out the door. I stared blankly at him as he stood just outside the door. 

"Well?" I perked up and followed after him, shutting the door. We walked in a comfortable silence to a more open and empty space on base. There was one area that was nothing but desert up until the actual canyon wall was and that's where I could see distant targets both attached to the wall and in front of it a few yards. In front of the bullet, targets were a row of sandbags with targets marked onto the bags. From the looks of it, the bags were loved very much as there were many holes in them, suggesting Sniper does more bow practice than rifle. In front of us was a fence railing, acting as a distance marker. "Know how to shoot either of these babies?" He asked, holding up both weapons. I nodded and let him decide what we should be using. He put his rifle against the fencing and held out his huntsman bow. It was a somewhat simple recurve bow, but we all know simple doesn't mean weak or bad. If it ain't broke don't fix it. I took it from him and he pointed out the different sandbags. "I don't know how good you are with that thing, but try n' hit the sandbags, closest to the bullseye." I nodded and he reached over the fence and grabbed a quiver of arrows. I guess he stores them for training reasons. I grabbed them and loaded one just above the nocking point, pulling the bowstring back to full force, away from my inner elbow, and aimed for the first sandbag. I took a deep breath and let it fly. The arrow hit the bag but was definitely in the blue, a bit too far away from the bullseye. "That was a decent first shot, keep on' goin'." Sniper encouraged from behind me. I took another deep breath and loaded another arrow just above the nocking point and pulled back. This time I closed my eyes and focused forward, opening my eyes slowly I let the arrow fly and this time it hit the bullseye head-on. I heard a cheer from behind and got awarded a pat on the back from Sniper. I laughed it off quickly. 

"Beginner's luck." He smiled and shook his head, holding out the quiver. 

"If ya think so, try again." I hesitantly took the quiver and pulled it over my head so that it laid across my back diagonally. I moved to the next target and pulled out the third arrow. I could feel Sniper's eyes on me as I pulled the bowstring back. I steadied my breathing and let it fly, hitting the target just shy of the bullseye. "You're actually better than you think 'roo." Sniper complimented, he was now directly next to me, looking off towards the sandbags. He then held his hand out for both items and I handed them over. "Grab them arrows n' we'll see how good you are with a rifle." I nodded and hopped the fence, I jogged to the sandbags and took in my small victory. I ripped the arrows out of the bags and jogged back to Sniper who was setting up a small nesting point. I made it back and put the arrows into his quiver and stood next to the medium-sized wooden fort. It was a good two feet taller than me and was just that, a wooden fort. It looked like one of those things you hide in for hunting, only its made out of thick wood. He motioned for me to come on up, gesturing to the small step ladder attached to the wooden box. I climbed up and knelt next to him in the box. "I brought out my old hunting rifle, nothin' fancy, just a huntin' rifle. Think you can find your way 'round it?" I nodded and he handed it over. I've shot a rifle before, though it was only once. 

"I know how to shoot and reload, I've done it before, just got punished for it." Sniper's face turned to confusion. I sighed and shook my head. "Long story short the defense school thought abusers shouldn't be shot from fourteen feet in the air." He nodded and stared blankly away from me a second before his attention snapped back. 

"Fourteen feet yeah?" I nodded and he pointed out the small slit in the wood. "See that red barrel, that there is marked at fifteen feet away, hit it, even if ya miss the actual target, you've hit your mark." I nodded and pulled back the bolt and loaded it, flicking the safety off and looking down the scope. I aimed at the target and pulled the trigger, missing the barrel entirely. Sniper beside me made no sound other than a gruff "Again." I reloaded it and aimed again, this time I felt Sniper beside me shift behind me. He put the stock of the gun further into my shoulder and nudged my head in the right direction. "Raise your sight a tad higher, the scope's above the barrel, the shot'll be lower." I let him raise the gun in my arms and he maneuvered around my backside to where his hands were on my hips. His scent was hard to ignore. "Steady." I took a deep breath and steadied my breathing. "Fire." I did so and hit the target dead-on. "There ya go!" Sniper exclaimed, patting me on the back roughly. I smiled and was genuinely proud of that shot. 

"Again?" I asked with a smile. Sniper smiled back and nodded enthusiastically. I reloaded the gun quickly and got into position with Sniper beside me.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
We finished up practice just before dinnertime as we had been at it all day, taking small breaks in between weapons. I was also given a few tips in hand to hand when I can't use my ice. It was a nice change of pace compared to my usual training routine. Sniper and I walked into the base together after dropping off his weapons at his camper. He was head to toe drenched in sweat and I could feel my ice get less cold inside my jacket. It was about that time for a cool off. It was Heavy's turn to cook tonight and he greeted us as we passed the kitchen. Demo and Soldier were present with him alongside Spy and Medic. We greeted them back and Sniper and I parted ways as I needed to take a cooling break before entering a hot kitchen. Sniper grabbed my hand quickly and stopped me in my tracks. 

"Same time next week?" He asked me quietly. I smiled and nodded before being let go and headed off towards my room. Not without hearing the passing comment from Spy about how fun the rolling hay was though. That earned him a decent elbow jab I bet.   
I rounded the corner to my room when I almost collided with Scout. He was casually dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, his hat was gone as well as his headset. 

"Woah you okay?" I asked him gently. I hadn't seen him since yesterday and felt a bit bad for leaving him in an angry state. He looked like he had a bad day. He smiled lightly and nodded. 

"Yeah just uh-been alone all day, been pretty quiet." I nodded and gestured to my room. 

"If you can handle a little cold, you can sit and talk with me till I cool off." Scout's smile grew wider and he nodded enthusiastically, he sure did miss having conversation. He followed after me to my room and I entered in first and shut down two of the four ac units. I told him to come on in and he quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. I slipped my jacket off and threw it onto the bed, letting the icy air crawl up my arms. Scout lingered by the door before getting comfortable and chucking his shoes off by my door. I stretched and plopped down onto my bed onto the back. I felt myself bounce and I closed my eyes with a sigh. I heard Scout get closer to the bed and he made a snarky comment before flopping next to me. 

"Nice tits," He snarked. I scoffed and smiled quietly. 

"Thanks, grew them myself." He laughed beside me and I could hear his breathing steady out. I shifted and looked at Scout with a look of concern. "Everything alright?" I asked quietly. He sighed before sitting upright. 

"Yeah, just bummed out from the whole miss Pauling thing and then you..." He mumbled. I sat up slowly and scooted closer to him. 

"Hey, what Spy and Sniper did to me was at my request, I asked them to take me out." I started gently. "I shouldn'ta asked them to do such a thing, but I wasn't going to be conscious for long with those injuries, it would have been worse if y'all had to carry parts of me to the infirmary." He nodded with raised eyebrows. He hadn't thought of it that way, had he. "Besides, I didn't take all that bad, I knew I'd re-spawn-" He cut me off. 

"What happens if ya didn't?" He asked in a whisper. I sat a moment and thought about my next move. 

"Scout, I don't doubt Medic's abilities and tech. I can't doubt it. I put more faith in him than I probably ever had before, and it was terrifying. But I'm still here, and I don't want to think of the what-ifs. I'm here man." I shoved him lightly and he chuckled. 

"Trustin' Medic is pretty scary huh?" He joked alongside me. I laughed and nodded. He smiled and got serious again. "You're really okay then?" He questioned. I nodded and slung my arm over his shoulders. 

"I'm fine, I mean I had nightmares from the torture but other than that I'm fine." I laughed and he joined in after a brief moment. I side-hugged him gently to which he turned to hug me fully. I chuckled and let him as the scene was pretty traumatic and I definitely wouldn't have wanted to be on his side of the story. We sat together for a few moments, his face in my neck and his arms wrapped loosely around me. He was breathing a bit harder like he was trying to control his breathing. This worried me. "Did something happen Scout?" He nodded slowly and buried his face further into my neck. He mumbled something before hiccuping. 

"Had a pretty bad conversation with my ma, one of my brothers got into a pretty bad wreck and she's been worried sick." He spoke between hiccups. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him tighter than before. 

"Dude, why didn't you say anything? You've been alone all day!" I exclaimed. He shook his head into my collarbone and muttered out an apology. 

"They called me first ting this mornin', the money I sent won't be enough to keep him in hospital, I'm jus worried." He sobbed louder than before. I hugged him tighter, letting him relax into my body completely rather than hang off the side of the bed in a tense position. 

"I could send some money, I got more than enough to share, let me help," I spoke softly. He hiccuped and lifted his head to look at me. 

"You would do that? Why?" He asked with tears and snot running down his face, I'd have to change shirts. 

"What the fuck do you mean why? You're family man, I care about you, you have a chance to help your brother heal, I'm not gonna let you lose him because of a few hundred dollars." I spoke sternly. His face flushed more as he smiled, showing he really appreciated the action. "I can send it today, while we're still off, where's the closest payphone?" I asked Scout who shot up and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door.   
We made it outside the base and to the closest payphone, Scout wanted a bit of privacy in this call and I couldn't blame him. He put in his change and called his ma before handing the phone to me. I was put on the spot quickly and spoke hesitantly into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Jeremy?" His mother asked. I laughed awkwardly and explained who I was. "Oh! He's told me so much about ya! Let me tell ya it's been nothin' but good things from my boy." She started with pride in her voice. I smiled into the phone and looked at Scout who was listening closely. His tears had by this point dried up and he looked much better than before. "Oh I could go on, but I'm sure you called for a reason and not just out of the blue?" She asked after a moment of storytime. 

"Uh yes, Scout told me what happened with his brother and I wanted to help." I started. "I was going to ask how much y'all needed and I'll send it." She was silent a moment before she flipped through some papers on the other end. 

"Yeah, about that, see I was gonna call Jeremy tomorrow morin' after the payment goes through, but guess there's no avoidin' it. I got another payment, someone paid off Thomas's bill." She lowered her voice to barely a whisper. I furrowed my brows and turned to Scout. 

"It was? Do you know who it was?" I asked quietly. Scout beside me saw my facial expression change and tried to get closer to the phone to hear her over the phone. I waved him away for a moment while I chatted with his ma. 

"I do actually, don't tell Jeremy, please, he'd be upset." Her voice suddenly went from confident and fun to worried and sad. I shook my head, forgetting she couldn't see me. 

"No, ma'am I won't, you said it was anonymous?" I feigned, with Scout next to me I couldn't ask direct questions like I wanted to. She agreed over the phone. 

"Yeah, an anonymous donation through the hospital, but don't let him worry!" I smiled and nodded. 

"Trust me, he'll be overjoyed, you guys let me know if y'all need anything okay? I mean it, I may not have met you but y'all are my family just as much as Jeremy is." I winced a bit at Scout's name, not used to hearing a real name in a while. She chuckled and I could hear her smile from the other end. 

"That means more than you know dear, tell him I love him and I'll be ready for next month's call." 

"I will, good-bye ma'am, talk again some other time." And with that, she hung up and I turned to Scout with a huge grin on my face. "Guess what?" He perked at my words but still looked worried. 

"What?" 

"Someone paid off your brother's bill, did it today, anonymous donation, he's gonna get his surgery and everything else taken care of, he'll be fine." I smiled as relief washed over his face, then happiness. He was crying again but this time tears of relief. I hugged him tightly and let him let it all out. It really was a good thing, and I have an idea who donated the money.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We headed back inside quickly, with a lot of pep in our step. We raced back to the kitchen and did so fairly, no ice this time. I chased after Scout and almost beat him to the kitchen by a hair. 

"WHOO! Yeah, ya see dat?!" He hollered to a full kitchen. Everyone's eyes were on us. I laughed and shoved him. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're fast we get it. Sit your scrawny ass down." I teased. He chuckled and sat down next to Pyro, leaving the seat next to Sniper open for me. I sat down across from him and crossed my arms on the table. Everyone was still looking at us and we had to explain the situation to many curious sets of eyes. 

"Vell, I must say that vas very generous of zhem," Medic spoke genuinely. I smiled and looked around the table. Everyone was either smiling or conversing except for Spy who was smoking with a soft, loving look on his face. He always seemed so hard with tall walls up to hide his intentions and emotions, but in this moment I could see how soft he was for Scout and his family. In a way it was heartwarming, but at the same time sad, if he was Scout's father like Scout thinks, then he's been working alongside his father who left his mother when she fell pregnant with him. His absent father was here alongside him at his job, being friendly with him and his co-workers, as if he never knew the woman and her eight boys. You can see it in his face, he regrets not staying, even if it's a brief fleeting moment, you can see it. I smiled and let the other's converse while Heavy passed plates around. He cooked beef stroganoff tonight and we were happy to enjoy the meal, even if I did avoid beef. It was a happy day, everyone was enjoying themselves and it seemed the mood was only going to get higher. 

"I say we celebrate!" Demo yelled aloud. I shook my head and smiled. He's always looking for an excuse to drink, even if it was minuscule, though, after today, I think Scout could use a drink. Engie spoke up after him. 

"I'm gonna second that, a celebration is somethin' we need to liven up the place." He said gesturing to the rest of the room. The other's agreed and soon after dinner was finished we gathered in the lounge, beers in hand. Demo had already had a few and was just hitting tipsy. Everyone else was still coherent enough to hold full conversations. Tomorrow was a half-day, we had three missions later in the evening, meaning we'd have all morning to get over our hangovers. I plopped myself down at the card table with Scout, Sniper, Soldier, Spy, and Demo. The others were seated around the others so we all could still talk and play cards.   
After a good amount of beer the conversation took a turn and flirt's were being thrown around, some in a friendly manner, others not so much. I laughed at Spy's attempt to explain the different kisses with a howling Demo beside him. That's when Sniper butted in. 

"Yeah mate, I'm sure french kisses do well, ever given an Australian kiss though?" I felt my face heat up because I knew exactly where this was going. 

"What's an Australian kiss?" A drunk Scout asked with fake innocence. 

"It's a kiss from down under..." Sniper finished with a wink and a very pleased smile. I groaned and hoped the subject would change to jokes. Scout flushed red and laughed hard as did Medic who was normally not into laughing at sexual humor. Soon enough my prayers were answered and now flirting was directed at each other across the board. I got some pretty bad ones from Demo and Soldier who were considerably the worst at it. Heavy made no such movements to join in but let Medic ramble off to him. Scout had a few good lines but ultimately over spoke and turned the line into mush. Spy was a good sweet talker as expected but due to the alcohol in his system, he was slipping and couldn't keep a straight face. Poor Engie and Pyro would flush and squirm with every line directed at them. A battle eventually broke out and the goal was to get the enemy to blush first. Hilarity ensued. It was my turn to the plate and I, of course, chose Sniper to bombard with shitty flirts and sexual jokes. 

"Okay okay, what about the chain of kneeling?" I asked a very apprehensive Sniper. He coughed lightly and tipped his hat down over his eyes. 

"No, what's the chain of kneeling?"

"It's the levels of kneeling, there's the prisoner's kneel in which he kneels to the law, then there's the knights kneel which he kneels to the king," I began, my smile getting wider with every word. "there's the king's kneel in which he kneels to pray to god, but there's a fourth, have you heard the queen's kneel?" I asked and Sniper smiled shaking his head, trying not to break. 

"I haven't heard the queen's kneel," I interrupted him.

"I don't know how, she's kneeling every night!" Laughter erupted from almost everyone at the table whether it was actually good I have no idea, it may be the drunken state of everyone that made them laugh. I was then shoved for not actually flirting with Sniper and eventually gave in. "Fine fine, you want a flirt? I'll give ya a flirt." I cleared my throat and scooted my chair closer to Sniper to where I was seated next to him and leaning on the table in front of him. "Oh Sniper~" I could see the anxiety on his face. "Is your ego the only thing you like stroked?" I asked in a sultry voice, leaning forward with hooded eyes, trying to sell the point hard. He was silent a moment before going completely red and screaming out. I cackled as I won and he tried to disappear into his hat. I couldn't contain my laughter and continued to cackle while the rest of the team practically died in their seats. The laughter eventually died down but it seemed only Sniper ad a comprehensive flirt next. That is after he calmed down from his blushy episode. He cleared his throat and he sat straight with his body turned to me, one arm resting on the table. 

"Are you from St. Louis?" I was confused and shook my head no. He chuckled his evil sounding chuckle and continued. "Oh well, I can still teach you how to arch your back.~" I gasped aloud and stared at him with a surprised face not blushing yet but I felt it creep up onto my cheeks slowly. "Come on, nothin'?" He asked after not getting the reaction he thought he was going to get. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"It was good but you're not gonna break me." I grinned. He groaned and rubbed his face. It was now up to the next person to try and break me. Funnily enough, it was Scout's turn. 

"Feel my shirt," I humored him and did so. "Feel that?" He hiccuped. "Boyfriend material." He finished nonchalantly. I wheezed out a laugh but didn't blush. 

"That's good, ooooh, that was good." I chuckled. Most of the others were unremarkable, many were overused and kinda dumb. I laughed at their faces of failure before Sniper caught my attention again. He cleared his throat and spoke in the most sultry voice I've ever heard come from him. 

"I reckon you're gonna get real used to lookin' up at me..." He drew out almost every word and like the first time I heard it, I flushed red super fast. Everyone at the table erupted into another fit of laughter as they were happy they finally broke me and they got to see the cocky snark change into a blushy mess of a person. I covered my face and groaned aloud as Sniper wrapped his arms around my head and laughed his ass off. After all of that, I break at an old-line huh? Dammit.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night quickly ended after that as no one past the next few drinks was speaking incomprehensible sentences save for Engie, Heavy, Medic, and Sniper. I felt like I was too giggly to create anything meaningful to say and was swiftly carted off to bed by Sniper as the others were distracted trying to get each other out of the lounge and to their rooms. I was conscious and aware, just was a bit giggly for my liking. Sniper and I made it to my room and we both walked in, him making sure I sat down on the bed before going to leave. I stopped him and just held onto his hand before dropping to the floor. 

"Roo, it's time to sleep, ya had a fun night-" I shook my head somberly, not trusting my voice. Something didn't feel right. "Somethin' botherin' ya?" He asked quietly as he knelt down to me. I must have looked like a child. 

"I just, I don't wanna be alone..." I smiled, trying to mask the paranoia I felt with flirtiness. He gave me a confused look and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up before crossing his arms. 

"You don't wanna be alone or you don't want to be here?" He clarified and I shifted in place. 

"M feeling paranoid, I don't wanna be alone, I don't-I don't wanna sleep yet..." He inhaled before nodding and reaching out for me. I gripped his hand and he grabbed the cooling jacket from off the bed, then he led me to his camper making sure I got in first before climbing in and shutting the door. 

"I'm surprised you're this aware..." He commented before watching me sway slightly. 

"I stopped drinkin' earlier, I'm like sober now," I stumbled and laughed. "Mostly." He chuckled and shook his head. 

"It's been a long day 'roo, let's get to sle-" 

"NO!" I yelled. I stared at him, eyes wide and breathing heavily. I shook my head and slowly sat in his small booth. "I'm sorry, it’s-" He interrupted me. 

"It's from your nightmare's I know, trust me darlin' I've had 'em that bad too. You just need to be safe, I can help, do you trust me?" He asked, holding out his hand and plopping my cooling jacket onto the table. I reached out and accepted his hand, and he pulled me up and towards his loft bed. "M'na assume ya sleepin' in that?" He nodded at my attire and I looked down before flat out stripping off the shorts. His face held a look of surprise before going back to neutral and I climbed up the ladder quickly, sitting off to the side waiting for him. He sighed and undressed as well, then pulling on a pair of briefs and climbing up with me. He laid down first and pushed around the blankets before beckoning me to lay with him. I could feel the anxiety in me build and I hesitated. He saw this and gently pulled me down atop him which I immediately tried to move but he refused. "Just lay, I'm not squished." He reprimanded softly. I laid there on him, my head on his chest and our legs intertwined. I could feel his heartbeat and hear his slow steady breathing. "You had a long day huh 'roo?" He asked after a moment. I nodded and he began to recount the day. "Had a nice time practicin' with ya, you're actually a pretty good shot with my weapons. I know you said you wanted to be prepared but uh, didn't know how to come about askin' ya." He rambled. I let him continue. "I'll teach ya if you'd like, that's what I meant by 'same time next week' I understand if you don't want to learn or-" I lifted my head and shifted my body so I was laying on him but my arms were just above his shoulder, holding me up. His hands found their way to my hips and I felt his hands tense. I stared at him in darkness, his face only illuminated by the soft moons glow pouring in from the smallest window. 

"I'd like that, it would ease the paranoia," I mumbled and he nodded, his face not moving too much. I felt our faces get closer and he looked like he was debating himself again. "I want to kiss you," I said suddenly. He smirked lightly and leaned a bit forward. 

"Why don't you?" I smiled and looked him in the eyes. 

"You look uncomfortable." He shook his head and his hands on my hips no longer twitched and tensed. The steadied and were now firm. 

"M not, I'm the most comfortable I've been," He muttered before leaning forward a bit more, our lips almost touching. "Can I kiss you?" He asked just above a whisper. I nodded and let out a breathless 'yes' and our lips collided. It wasn't like our other encounters, this kiss was softer full of something other than feverish lust. It was much slower and I could feel myself melting every second of it. There was no tongue, no battle for dominance, just a kiss, sweet and simple. We broke away for air and I smiled at him. He did the same and ran his fingernails lightly across my hips tracing a pattern only he knew. I sighed into his touch and he laid back down, motioning for me to follow. I did so and relaxed, this time on side of him, my arm over his stomach and my head resting on his pecs. My other arm was curled beneath me and I had a leg thrown over his. His right arm was curled around my head and torso, continuing to trace that pattern. His left arm was over his stomach, his hand intertwined with mine. I felt his thumb drag lightly across my hand, lulling me. We laid in silence, taking in each other's presence. My anxiety was forgotten about and I quickly fell into a deep but dreamless sleep.


	17. Your Heart Will Long For Younger Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute beginning a somber middle and a bittersweet end. Fair warning there is a more steamy set up about midway through, though you'll find it enjoyably frustrating. ;-)

To say the next morning was hell was an understatement. When ten people get drunk as hell and then have work the next day, you don't expect it to go well. The morning was full of vomiting fits and irritable moods and thanks to Mann co only supplying the base with two restrooms, we were at each other's throats. I was not happy so many people were in and out of my room for the shits. I wouldn't have to freeze my dick off though so there's the plus. The performance that evening started off shit as we lost the first mission but we eventually got our shit together and won the last two missions by a landslide, though I'm pretty sure there will be new rules concerning what is allowed on the battlefield and what isn't. I was the center of that idea.  
We were currently exiting the terminal when I began to get scolded for some un-ladylike behavior. 

"I get it, but sometimes ya just gotta be the bigger person darlin'," Engie said with authority, putting a hand down on my shoulder firmly. I shook my head with daggers in my eyes.

"Fuck that, I'm bitin' people now," I replied quickly shrugging off his hand. He sighed and shook his head. 

"Come on, that just ain't right." He turned me to face him. 

"I only bit the Scientist," I defended and he looked so exhausted. 

"Yeah ya did, seven times! I swear a dog woulda lost interest sooner." Engie almost yelled. I shrugged and wiped the blood currently dripping from my mouth. 

"Good thing I'm not a dog..." I smiled, my teeth red from the blood. Spy beside us scoffed and shook his head. 

"It's no use arguing with her, mon ami, you'll only encourage her." He dug in his case for a cig but found it empty and groaned. I smiled wide and looked to Engie. 

"An' I do it again! She deserved it!" I exclaimed and I could feel Engie's resolve beginning to break. I grinned at him with wide, wild eyes and he began to chuckle. His chuckle quickly turned into a full-blown laugh and he was quickly wheezing on the ground. I began to laugh along with him. "Yeah, it was pretty funny huh?" Spy facepalmed before walking off for the infirmary ahead of us. 

"Darlin', you're gonna send me to an early grave." Engie wheezed. I cackled and helped him up from his spot on the ground. 

"Not if this job gets ya first, how's your head?" I asked after standing upright with him. There was a small accident during the last match with the teleporters, it wasn't a serious accident but it was enough to be concerning. Rather than just teleporting the person, it practically launches the person in question into the air and when they land, SPLAT. Engie knew that would be something he'd have to fix since he's the one who found it. It didn't happen every use but it set everyone on edge when using it so it's best to nip it in the butt now. Poor guy got launched hard. 

"Ah, I'll live, just gotta get patched up from that damn Spy." He said gesturing to his left leg. I nodded and we finally made it to the infirmary. 

"Yeah I hear ya, he was especially annoying today," I replied, emphasis on especially. He chuckled and took a seat next to Spy and I took a seat next to Pyro who was trying to light a magazine on fire but quickly stopped after I sat down. I felt kinda bad and held my hand out and waited for him to pay attention. He did and I let a small icicle form in my hand in the shape of a flame, the same as his patch. He made a noise of amusement and made grabby hands at it. I laughed and let him have it and he began to trace the lines of the flame gently. It wasn't fire but it would keep him occupied for the time being. Everyone was injured in some way but it was nothing serious, at least not serious enough to be re-spawned or rushed in for immediate medi-gun treatment. I smiled and sat back in my chair, relaxing my stiff body. The chairs weren't comfortable by far but it was nice to finally sit down after three long missions.  
The time flew by and everyone was in and out the infirmary quickly, ready to relax and unwind. Something I felt I could get behind. I was last to go through and was chatting with Medic as he cleaned up from tonight's check-ups. 

"Jou do know you'll have to brush your teeth a good amount if jou vant to get those bloodstains out." He said commented while dumping a dish of bloodied rags into the trash. I nodded with enthusiasm and smiled wide showing my reddish pink teeth. I have yet to brush them. 

"Oh yeah I know, I'm still enjoying the results though." Medic grinned and nodded. 

"I very much enjoyed zhe sight of such a ferocious attack," He laughed. He was one of the few teammates who had cheered me on. Scout being the other. "Ze hurting is much more fun zhan ze healing ja?" I nodded with a laugh. He then shooed me away so he could clean and I left with a smile on my face, intent on taking a shower and brushing the red from my teeth.  
I quickly made it to my room and stripped of my uniform, throwing it to the floor. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on cold and stepped in, drenching myself completely. I washed up slowly, wanting to enjoy my shower and actually shave my legs this time around. Not that there wasn't any reason to, I just felt like giving myself a bit of a pamper and smooth legs were always fun to touch. Scout wouldn't bee too happy though, I laughed at the look on his face. I managed to finish up quickly without cutting myself and I turned the shower off but didn't leave the room right away. I put a towel to my head and began to dry my hair then patted it down my body. Once I was mostly dry I exited the bathroom and threw the towel down where I threw my uniform. I went to my dresser and pulled out one of my favorite maroon sweaters and pulled it over my head, then I took out a pair of boy-short underwear and pulled them on too. That left me bra-less in a red sweater and black boy-short underwear, I smiled at my body and went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stood in front of the mirror and leaned forward, exposing my teeth. They were still a deep pink colour, but the blood was fading. The look on her dumb ass face was priceless. I mean it was my dumb-ass face, y'know whatever. I pulled my toothbrush out and put toothpaste on it, then began to brush my teeth slowly, making sure to go in circles. My toothbrush was a nice purple and had softer bristles than most toothbrushes. I had more sensitive teeth and it could be a problem sometimes. I spit every now and again and checked on the state of my teeth each time. They would whiten but it would take me a few round soft brushing to get the colour all out. I shrugged and rinsed my mouth with freezing water, making me cringe inwardly. The water hit my teeth the wrong way and it definitely hit a nerve. I spit it out and rinse the brush thoroughly, then I set it down on the edge of the sink before exiting the bathroom.  
I wasn't expecting to see anyone in my room but would you know it someone was. That someone was Scout. I jumped slightly at the sight of him and he smiled at me from the bed where he was currently seated. He was fresh out of the showers and was dressed in what could be assumed his take on pajamas. He was wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt and shorts. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was missing his shoes, hat, and headset. He smiled at the sight of me and I smiled back. "You look happy," I stated and he nodded wildly. 

"Guess what," He started. I shrugged and quickly sat beside him on the bed and he turned to face me. "My ma called again and Thomas is gonna be fine!" He exclaimed with pure glee. I cheered and hugged him tightly happy there wasn't going to be a loss in his family. He hugged back and laughed after a moment. His body relaxed into my touch and I smiled into his hair. Due to our positions, his head was just above my chest but below my chin with his arms wrapped around my torso. I leaned back and brought him down on top of me all while laughing. I sighed and let him go after a few minutes but he didn't move. I felt him shuffle his body to where he was laying on me with our legs intertwined. "Why are you so damn huggable?" He mumbled into my neck. I laughed and patted his back gently. 

"It's the weight, makes me softer." I chuckled. He huffed and laid still. I sighed and laid my head back onto my pillow content to stay this way. Scout's legs began to move in a repetitive motion and he lifted his head quickly. 

"Your legs are smooth!" I laughed and nodded, sitting up slightly, moving him off me. 

"Yeah man, shaved them," I replied gesturing to them. He lifted his hand but hesitated. "Dude I don't care you know that," I reassured and he laid a hand gently on my legs before squeezing my calf lightly. I squeaked and jumped as did he not expecting that reaction. "Oh nono, don't squeeze." I managed to get out before he put his hands back and traced my legs lightly. 

"They feel weird, not like usual." I chuckled and shrugged. 

"The hair'll grow back trust me." I deadpanned. He grinned and sighed. "Everythin' alright?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged and looked away towards my dresser. 

"Just thinkin'," He replied and I poked his shoulder lightly. 

"Penny for 'em?" He huffed and nodded. 

"Just thinkin' 'bout Thomas, his situation made me wanna jet home, y'know? I just wish I could go home sometimes." I nodded in understanding. "An' I been thinkin' uh, about that donation." He finished with unease. 

"What 'bout it?" I asked, squinting at him, trying to gauge his intentions. He turned to look at me. 

"Like, who did it, and why'd they help us? They don't even know us and they just, were kind?" I chuckled and shrugged, trying to think of a way to talk about it without outing the idea of Spy paying for everything. 

"What if it was someone your ma knew? Like they knew your family wouldn't accept it and just did it in secret?" I suggested. He seemed to think on it and accepted that as a possibility. 

"Maybe, I mean I haven't been home in a while, maybe my ma has some rich friends." He joked shoving me lightly. I chuckled and shrugged in response, not wanting to expose anything else. 

"Well, I planned on readin' if you want to stay," I stated and a light bulb went off above Scout's head. He got up and launched himself off the bed and out the bedroom door quickly and coming back just as fast with books in his hands. 

"I almost forgot, thanks for remindin' me ice, Sniper brought these babies back from his trip to town with Miss Pauling. Asked me to give them to ya." He said through a large grin and dropping the to novels into my arms. I stared at the two and almost bounced with joy. 

"Oh man and I thought I'd never see these again!" I exclaimed and began to flip through one of them. They were untouched thank god, I truly had forgotten about my books in favour of worrying about my bike. Speaking of... "He ever get word on my bike?" I asked Scout. He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. 

"It ain't nothin' good, they said it was evidence and we both know what happened to the pistol." I groaned and nodded. Incinerated. Great my bikes a goner. 

"Dammit, it took me forever to build that thing!" I whined. Scout cringed and nodded in understanding. "Guess it's better than being stolen or stripped." I rationalized. I sighed and got up to put the books on the dresser and began to exit the room. 

"Where ya goin'?" Scout asked following behind me. 

"Goin' thank Sniper, and thank you too!" I yelled as I slid down the halls on skates of ice, leaving a dumbfounded Scout behind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I searched most of the base and found Sniper nowhere. I even checked his camper and he wasn't home, it wasn't a strange occurrence, just an annoying one. I thought about his different perches and remembered the training area he brought me to. I headed to the back of base where the sandbag targets lie and sure enough, in the wooden perch was Sniper, lantern on and rifle out the slot of the box. I crept up the ladder quietly and poked my head into the box, not scaring him in the slightest. He grunted at my arrival and put his rifle down, switching the safety on.

"G'day." He smirked and I waved back. I gestured to the crate he was sitting on. 

"Got another one of those?" He shook his head no and I shrugged, opting to sit on the floor, figuring I wouldn't be there long anyway. "Thank you," I said softly and he directed his attention to me. 

"For?' He questioned. 

"Gettin' my books from town," I replied. Realization crossed his face and he flushed red. "Did you not grab them?" I asked, now unsure if Scout was telling the truth. 

"No I did, jus told the ankle-biter not to tell ya it was me." I laughed and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Ankle biter? He's twenty-five! That's like a year!" I shoved him lightly from the floor and he chuckled. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a plain red button-up, I'm beginning to think that's all the clothing he owns. He shook his head and picked his rifle back up and flicked the safety off and began to practice. "Late night trainin?" I asked once his shots paused for a reload. 

"Felt I needed to let off some steam, wasn't my best during our mission, don't need to be falling behind." I nodded and watched as he hit target after target, dead on. I was almost jealous he could hit such far targets with such accuracy. "Wanna have a go?" He asked, gesturing to the rifle and I nodded hesitantly. I took the gun from him gently and he moved off the crate, letting me sit down. He moved around my figure and I felt him crouch next to me, his hands lightly on my right hip and left thigh. "Remember what I said about the sights." He instructed and I nodded, raising the sights slightly. I aimed for a closer target and BLAM! Hit the target barely. I hit it just not good enough. "Again." I nodded obediently and reloaded quickly. I aimed for the same target and hit it closer to the head. Not quite a headshot but almost. "Again," He growled. Something I've learned about Sniper is he's a bit of perfectionist, and his mentoring would more than likely get tougher because of this trait. His voice sent a small shiver down my spine and I reloaded the gun again, aimed and shot in a few seconds, getting the target dead on. "Attagirl..." He praised. I could feel goosebumps crawl across my skin at this sudden praise. I was suddenly aware of his grip on my thigh and swallowed quietly. I reloaded the gun and aimed for a different, farther target. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, hitting the target's neck, rather than his head. Sniper said nothing but his grip on my thigh tightened slightly. I reloaded the rifle again and shot off another, hitting the target just a tad too high and Sniper verbally growled. I shivered more visibly and it couldn't have gone unnoticed by him. I tried again to reload and felt is left-hand travel from my thigh upwards and my breath hitched. I tried to ignore the wandering hand and pulled the trigger, another headshot. I grinned and continued on, his hand stopping in its position. I could feel his breath on my side through my sweater, his breathing was labored just like mine and neither of us addressed the tension we had created. I managed to hit the next two close targets in one shot each, Sniper's hand remained where it was. I then tried a farther target and missed, I could see his smirk from the corner of my eyes as he let his hand roam farther up my thigh close to my nether regions. It was getting harder to ignore Sniper's sneaking advances, I could feel the tiny box become sightly heated due to our proximity. I adjusted my position subtly, my legs spread slightly wider than before. His breath hitched and for a split moment, I could feel his hesitance. I smirked to myself and reloaded the gun, aiming then acing the next three targets, completely finishing the targets on the field.  
I smiled and flicked the safety on, handing the gun back to a stunned Sniper. 

"That was fun, I feel like I learned a lot." I said with a grin, my teeth showing much more than usual. He stared at me a moment before I stood from the crate and moved to the side so that he could reclaim his seat, he refused to move. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, my sweater rising slightly, exposing my midriff. His face was dark as he looked down at the ground with tight hands. His aviators were off of his face but he kept his hat on, casting dark shadows that defined his features further. "Welp, thank you for letting me get some training in, guess I'll be on my way," I said innocently and leaned down and removed his hat quickly, kissing his temple and replacing his hat. I then booked it out of the wooden box, leaving Sniper to his own devices, giggling all the while.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I made it back to my room and collapsed onto the bed in a heap of both arousal and embarrassment. I've never been such a tease and it made me giddy. All I meant to do was thank him and leave but boy I did more than that. Guess that bite incident put me in a better mood than I thought. I sighed and let myself relax into the bed's sheets completely content with staying put when a knock sounded at my door. I sat up and adjusted my hair quickly and voiced a loud 'come in' and the door opened. Demo poked his head through the gap and greeted me just as loudly. 

"Grub lass, Doc made a stew!" He voiced with a grin and I hopped up from the bed quickly and followed after him down the stairs. Like me and Scout, Demo was dressed in his take of pajamas which consisted of long boxers and a plain t-shirt, along with a red robe. I laughed as I followed him down and damn near busted my ass around the corner when he stopped dead in his tracks. He laughed at me and continued when I fell. I shot daggers at him and clambered up and after his ass into the kitchen, both of us quickly getting scolded for running through the kitchen. 

"Y'all best grab a plate before it's all gone!" Engie hollard to us and we shoved each other lightly before fixing our plates and sat at the table. I noticed Pyro was missing as usual but I hadn't expected to see Sniper sitting at the table so soon after my intense teasing. He was on edge but trying to conceal it. No one else seemed to notice but me and he caught onto that. I suddenly did not like the energy in the room. Demo quickly sat beside Scout and Soldier, leaving the only seat open next to Spy and across from Sniper. I sat beside Spy and began to make conversation with him all while stealing glances at Sniper. I had never thought too much about it before, but Sniper was considerably handsome. Everyone was attractive at RED base but some people caught my eye more than others. Spy had caught my attention early, being attractive in and out of his mask while Sniper's looks hadn't caught me off guard until now. His jawline was something else and while I've never been a fan of five o'clock shadow, it seems to work for him even if it makes him look years older than he is. While it wasn't super sharp it gave him a good bristled look to his face. His chin was square but not to the point of making his long face look like a badly drawn rectangle. Looking back on people I've found attractive, noses on the larger side was a common trait. He fit the bill for it with a good middle ground, not large like that of Spy but not tiny like that of Scout. His brow ridge while mostly hidden by his hat, made him look stiffer than he actually was. The man could be soft, though he looked as if he could gut you with no remorse, knowing him though I wouldn't doubt the gutting thing. His face was attractive to me but what sold me on this stance was his eyes. I've always been a sucker for pretty eyes and found his enticing. Almost everyone had blue eyes here on base other than Demo and I, Demo having brown and I have hazel. And while blue eyes weren't the bomb, his eyes showed more than he led on. Eyes can give away so much and you'd never know if you couldn't read them. His eyes gave me a sense there was a deeper meaning to his actions and it made me want to get lost in them. It was almost upsetting that he hid them so often.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by a stomp on my foot from Spy, I turned my head quickly and met his gaze. 

"He'll find you out if you keep staring." He snarked, eating his food slowly. I flushed and began to eat quietly. My thoughts obviously occupied. The room's atmosphere seemed to liven and we were all enjoying the company. Heavy laughed loudly, slapping the table, amused by Medic's story. I snorted at the look of disgust on Spy's face as Medic retailed the account of another ghastly experiment. It was humorous, to say the least. Movement caught my eye and I turned to see Pyro entering the room with a now empty plate. He saw us laughing together and cheered slightly, rushing to clean his dishes. He then plopped himself onto Engie's lap, and poor Engie wasn't ready for it and turned a shade of pink. It was kinda sweet to see the usually confident man so shy and blushy around his co-worker, though I feel like that's what's being said about me. I looked around at the lovely people around me and wished things would never change, but alas I cannot control time.  
Since that night things have continued to change. As the year passed we all got older and better at what we do. I managed to accumulate weapons over the months like ice bows, daggers, staffs, and the like. Training with Sniper flew by and every day I got better and better, even impressed him at one point. We branched out from just sniping to hand to hand combat as he felt I needed to brush up on that without ice. Things all around base seemed to get better and better, Scout's brother made a full recovery and he began to open up a bit to everyone, not just me and Pyro. It was a nice development and I remember the look of relief on his face as he heard the news. He intended on visiting them but due to the money issue, the most he could do was call and that was about it. I was happy to help him out but got refused every single time and it was somewhat amusing. His advances on Pauling also seemed to get better, though there was no response from her. I would tease him for every attempt but would get the tables turned on me for liking Sniper. Things had actually changed in that department and I found myself falling for the wild man, his mannerisms, the way he carries himself, hell I even found his brutal cruelty on the battlefield attractive, which to anyone else would be a warning sign but it only meant I've seen the worst of this man and enjoyed every bit of it. Like I predicted there were rules put in place for the field now but I wasn't the only person who contributed to them. Apparently, on the BLU side sexual activities were going on during battle and while that's probably hectic as fuck and hilarious to think about, it caused a new rule to be put in place. Sorry Snipes, the only head you'll be getting on the field are headshots.  
Our physical relationship died down a lot since the training had started and we found ourselves enjoying each other company in different ways. Sniper had decided to join Scout and I's reading sessions and would listen to me read for a few hours before Scout lost interest and I tried to accompany him with Spy into town before getting prompted booted and had to wait for them outside city limits. On those slower softer days I'd find myself in his tallest perch, sketching away, sometimes it was buildings, sometimes people, and sometimes I'd sketch her. I was still seeing that woman from my dreams but she was mostly there in the background or when she was the focus she'd only sing that familiar tune. Things mentally had gotten better due to therapy with Medic and spending time with everyone, though I think I'm becoming an alcoholic...  
It was about June now and while most of the team was out stealing intelligence, Engie, Medic, and I had hung back to do a few experiments on the teleporters. Since that first incident a year ago, Engie couldn't find the blaring problem so, we were spending the day helping him together as all three of us could be considered Scientist, either by title or otherwise. Currently the teleporters were set up and we were sending bread through the teleporter, watching which ones broke into pieces and launched into the air. I was in charge of jotting down the results of the bread after they got sent through and most results were the same, only one out of twenty-five tests so far were launched into the air. It was a long and boring test but one that needed to be done. We couldn't have the issue persisting on the field, hurting our team's odds at winning the match. 

"Y'all ready?" Engie asked, about to throw a full loaf through. Medic replied to him next to me and we prepared for the exit of the bread. What we weren't prepared for was the bread to come flying out covered in green lumps. I dodged the loaf with a yelp and Medic hit the deck. The bread hit the wall behind us and from the sound of it, made a pretty big splat on the brick. I went up to it and grabbed a pencil, prodding at the green lumps. The flesh of the lump was springy and when pressed hard enough it burst like a disgusting pimple only it wasn't a pimple. "What the fresh hell?" Engie breathed beside us. He went up to the wall and took a spare shovel to it, scraping off what he could of the leftover goop. 

"What loaf was that?" I asked flipping through the papers on the clipboard in my possession. Engie took a small paint stick and pushed around the bread goop until he found the tag we attached to all of them to keep track of them. 

"Aw hell, it's number eight, that was it's second run through the teleporter." He replied with a grimace. He threw the goop down onto a small metal dish and allowed Medic to take a sample of it, and Medic rushed to the microscope to examine it's properties that way. I wanted to put it through a scan but left that up to Medic. Engie instructed me to take a new loaf and toss it through then immediately follow it with an old loaf. I did so and like he expected, the new loaf was unharmed but the second loaf was full of green lumps. He instructed me to throw it threw again and when it came out the other side it was completely full of weird green lumps. Engie and I looked at each other with worry, if the bread going through looked like this, what did that mean for us?

"Oh Scheisse, zhis is not good..." Medic said sadly and Engie and I rushed over to him as he was just finishing a small scan on the green tissue. "Ze bread is growing Tumors," he mumbled and Engie shoved him aside to look at the results. 

"Tumors? Like kill you tumors?" He asked in disbelief and Medic nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. I watched Engie's face fall and worry set in. 

"What does that mean for us?" I asked with fearful eyes. The two older men turned to me and then each other before running through the paperwork that had accumulated. 

"We've been usin' the teleporters for four years now, two for you Scientist-" Engie began and I cut him off. 

"I use it twice as much as y'all, we can say in equal with ya." He nodded and began to scribble on a blank sheet of paper before passing it to Medic who calculated few circumstances. 

"If ze bread has tumors, it's a likely chance ve do too, and if zhat is ze case..." He trailed off, scribbling away like a mad man. That's when the truck pulled up and our colleagues hopped out. I sighed in anxious tension and hopped up onto one of Engie's workbenches and prepared for the break of bad news. Everyone piled out quickly, some grabbing food from the fridge and other's pulling body parts from the truck. Spy walked past me and leaned against the brick wall to my right. He noticed the somber look on my face and went to ask a question when Scout's voice could be heard. 

"What are you egg heads workin' on?" He asked, tossing the keys to the truck to them, neither of them making a move to catch it. "Nice catch," he said suspiciously. He seemed to be in a bad mood as he wasn't his usual talkative and energetic self. Engie and Medic shot each other glances before Engie began. 

"Yeah listen uh, we've been runnin' some experiments on the teleporter, and well, y'all outta take a look at this." He said pressing the button and giving me the okay to push a bread through. I did so and out popped the loaf on the teleporter on the table. Scout scoffed and acted impressed. 

"Woow, you can teleport bread that is big news, is Demo back with the beer yet cause I-" Medic cut him off by taking the loaf and snapping it in half, showing off the green glowing tumors. "What the hell is that?!" Scout questioned. Medic shrugged and replied happier than he probably meant to. 

"Tumors." Engie took his hard hat off and looked to the group with a sad far off look. 

"Y'all know what this means right?" At that Soldier grabbed Scout by the neck and slammed him down onto the table, exclaiming how we couldn't teleport bread anymore. "Woah now easy soldier, you teleport as much bread as you like, that goes for all of ya, if there was somethin' y'all wanted to do before you, well, died...now would be a good time." Somber looks were now on everyone's faces. Spy behind me could be heard but I did not turn. 

"How long before these tumors kill us?" He asked, the scent of a cigarette filling my nose. Medic stepped in. 

"Vell, let's say ve all use zhe teleporter six times a day for four years, minus ve're not bread, hm yes" he turned to face the room. "Ve all have zhree days to live!" Que the shocked looks and bleary eyes. Three days? The shocking atmosphere was interrupted by a howling Demo, beer case in hand and a sombrero on his head. 

"What?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RED Base: 70 hours before death.  
Since the revelation of our time left, Engie managed to make us all death watches and we were gathered together in one of our break rooms at the request of Spy. He had wanted us all in one place to give us a pep talk but I couldn't hear it. I synced my watch along with them and watched as Spy pulled out the first notecard. It was meant to be everyone's dying wish but seeing as he put Scout in charge, it's not surprising nobody else knew what the hell was going on. I tuned out the shenanigans of Scout and sighed dejectedly at the table. Maybe I wanted a last wish, with three days left to live maybe I wanted that option. Spy sighed and dismissed us all after realizing Scout had not done what he'd asked and thus wasted everyone's time. 

"See you all in hell." Yeah sure buddy, I'll make sure Little Luci saves a seat for you. I stood from my chair and exited the room alongside the others, turning off to head to my room when Scout suddenly threw his arm around my shoulder. He laughed and began on about his good prank.

"Heheh yea you see that? All dem cards were pretty good, ya think-" I shoved his arm off my shoulder and pushed him slightly. 

"Get off me," I muttered with a scowl. He paused in his movements before running in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. 

"Yo what's your problem?" He asked with a similar scowl. I growled lightly, teeth bared. 

"Currently I've got plenty." I spat before trying to dodge him but he managed to block me with his skinny frame. 

"Nonono, you got beef with me right now huh? Come on say it." He edged on. I bit my cheek and shook my head, intent on holding my tongue when he pushed me. Full. On. Pushed. Me. 

"Yknow what Scout? Maybe I wanted a last wish, maybe I wanted to spend my last days doing the things everyone wants to do together, maybe I wanted that option." His face went from a scowl to surprise then sadness. He seemed to regret his decision. "I mean you've got a last wish, your only wish, I at least wanted the option to think on it." I finished and shoved past him, not looking back as I booked it to my room. I flung open the door and could feel the floor below me get slicker as ice crawled from my feet. Over the years I have found that erratic emotions and mental states make my powers more wild and powerful. Talk about a sacrifice for power, loss of sanity, and control. I stomped my foot and a large Ice spike grew from the floor and almost punctured the ceiling. I couldn't believe him but at the same time I could. The little fucker was always pulling shit like this. This was the one time I wished he wasn't so annoying. I stripped off my clothing and decided I'd rather encase myself in ice than la in the freezing room. I sat on the floor, creating a small ice platform beneath me. I crossed my legs and arms and let ice crawl around me, encasing me entirely. It would be a few hours before morning and if there was anything I wanted to do right now it was cry myself to sleep, and y'know what? That's exactly what I did. I let the tears flow as I sat in the ice, slowly letting the ice eat up all the oxygen in the area. I could see the walls outside the cocoon become covered and it grew darker. I curled inward and the ice shrank down, leaving me in darkness.  
The morning came slow, drawing out the agonizing hours. I awoke suspended in ice, the walls were no longer covered but the surrounding cocoon remained. It was shaped like an egg, from the outside it probably looked like a flower bud. I sighed and tapped the ice once, the sound traveling through the thick wall of ice. I focused and let the ice fall, the walls falling like a sprouting flower and shattering once they hit the floor. I sighed and stood up, needing to take a short shower to clear my head and wake me up. I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Tired eyes and bags were the first things I noticed, then it was the long uneven hair, something I let grow out as I was slowly getting used to the woman and I looking so similar. She had begun to make me feel safe as my nightmares would become less frequent after her nightly visits. I stared at myself, seeing someone I wasn't used to seeing. I brushed my finger through my hair and turned on the shower, the freezing stream greeting me with love and comfort. I stepped in and let the water envelop me. It let the water cover me then lowered the temperature of the water, creating a small snow shower. I giggled at the feeling of soft snow kisses and decided that in my last few hours I would like to do all the things I never have with my powers. I wanted to do the most outrageous shit and not get fussed at, not that I would here but it's been ingrained in my head I would. I turned the shower off and hopped out, patting myself dry. I went into my room and pulled open the dresser, taking out nice undergarments and a matching skirt and blouse set. The blouse was a deep maroon, it was a simple off the shoulder top and the skirt was a long, white, double slit skirt. I loved pencil skirts and minis but I need to be able to move legs. I brushed my hair thoroughly and lied it up in a decent bun before pulling everything on. I felt a bit more free in less restrictive clothing and booked it out of the room completely barefoot. I slid down the hallway, ice crawling below me and following me every step of the way. I slowed to stop in the kitchen where some of the guys were. Demo was at the table next to Sniper who was sipping on his coffee with tired eyes. Pyro was under the table looking through a small coloring book and drawing flames on every page. I smiled at them and threw open the fridge, grabbing a cup on the way and pouring in my iced coffee. I closed the door and downed the coffee quickly, throwing the cup into the sink and waving goodbye at the guys before they could say anything. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Sniper, I don't want to have any emotional talk to sadden me. I made it outside into the cool morning air and inhaled deeply, letting my lungs fill with air before slowly exhaling and focusing on my surroundings. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Sniper and Demo at the doorway, watching me silently. I smiled at them and waved before launching myself high into the air. The air passed me quickly, blowing my hair and skirt fabric around, then when I reached the peak I fell back down to the earth with fearsome speed. I felt the air pass me by whistling all the while and enjoyed every minute of it. I focused and created huge ice pillars that I managed to land on and hop to and from. No matter where I jumped, there would be a nice ice platform underneath me, catching me and letting me continue to prance in the air. I jumped from one of the platforms and landed roughly on the ground, looking behind me I could see my platforms shatter, turning into snow and ice pieces. I smiled at the piles of ice pieces and ran up to the piles, jumping in and coating myself completely in the wet snow and ice. I sighed and wished I had more time to do things like this, alas we lived in the desert where snow was rare outside of one or two of our battle points. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see both Demo and Sniper about three feet away.

"What was that lassie?" Demo asked with a smile. I shrugged and laid back into the snow pile. 

"Just felt like flinging myself into orbit is all." I grinned. "What have y'all been up to?" I asked them and they spared glances at each other. 

"Agreed to be helpin' Scout and Spook with Scouts last wish, said Scout begged him to help." Sniper replied crossing his arms and I perked my head up. So Scout gets his last wish fulfilled and the rest of us don't huh? Figures, youngest children are always like that. I scoffed and felt the ice below me become more solid. I frowned and let the ice crawl up my body, my arms gathering what looked like arm guards. I sat up and stood from my pile of Icy paradise before nodding at the two men before me. They looked at me with confused looks, Sniper looking more concerned at my sudden change of mood. I then walked off towards base, disappearing into the walls quickly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
51 Hours Til Death  
I groaned aloud at the paper before me, I was meant to be writing down potential last wishes but couldn't think of anything meaningful. The only thing I could think I'd want would be a proper date, much like Scout's last wish, just not with Pauling. When I was with Pauling, there were things we could and couldn't do, one of the things we couldn't do was go on dates. If there was something I wanted to do it would be that. I highly doubt that I would get the chance to do what I'd like. I just had hoped y'know? I threw the papers aside and figured I might as well play with my ice again and went outside to where Pyro had set up a small kiddie pool to escape the heat. I pulled on one of my cooling jackets and booked it outside. I made it to the courtyard and greeted Pyro, he greeted me back with a wave and a squeak from his rubber ducky. I asked if I could join him and he made space in the pool for me. I didn't give two shits about my clothing and just stripped the cooling jacket off before hopping in. My skirt became drenched as well as my shirt but I'd much rather this than have to go put a suit on. I crouched in the knee-high water and sighed at the gentle cooling property. Fifty-one hours left. I looked at Pyro, who was dressed in his uniform but with floaties and a snorkel, and wondered what he would have wished for. I let the thought escape me as I laid back in the water and tried to float. I felt myself creating a small frost barrier around my body in the water to keep myself afloat. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to Pyro who held out the ice flame I gave him a bit back. I grabbed it from him and he mumbled something like 'more please?'. I smiled and created more Ice flames, letting them fall into the water and float around. It almost looked like we were a cup of water with funny ice cubes to match. I laughed at the thought and Pyro clapped. He was always so sweet. I debated on whether or not I should ask him anything on the topic. I sucked it up and asked a serious question, a bit too serious for kiddie pools and floaties. "Are you afraid of death Py?" He turned to me and tilted his head like he was thinking. He then shrugged and went back to playing with his rubber duckies and flame ice cubes. I sighed and stepped out of the pool, leaving Pyro confused. I didn't bring a towel and if I'm honest, I felt as if I didn't need to, something in me just said to wave away the water. I threw my right hand to the ground and all water flew from my body in tiny shards of ice. I was no longer drenched though I knew I was cooler than when I got in. I gazed at my hands in awe of the newest ability I had just realized. I could have dried my body instantaneously?? This whole time?? I laughed at the ridiculousness of finding out these minuscule power hours before death. I thanked pyro for letting me have a dip with him and he nodded enthusiastically and I picked up my jacket from the ground. I brushed off the dirt and put it back on, intending to just wander around base aimlessly. Maybe something would come to me and I'd actually have an idea of what I wanted to do.  
Well, it's been hours and I have not done a damn thing to satisfy this agonizing sense f dread. Nothing has alleviated the pain and I find myself getting antsy. I wasn't afraid of death per se, I've been in enough danger to not be afraid, but I am afraid of the emptiness after it. Who's to say there's a heaven or a hell? What if there's only nothing beyond the grave? Who will remember us after we're gone? Do we stick around as spirits? Will all of this hurt? Will I die screaming in pain as the tumors eat away at my insides? Will my last hours become so painful I take myself out? These questions were deafening in my ears, ringing loudly throughout my brain. I wanted it all to stop and for it to be silent but I knew silence wasn't a thing here at RED base. I sat in between Heavy and Demo as they talked about dinner plans. I wasn't listening and they could tell I wasn't up for any type of conversation. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Scout. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since the first our little fight which wasn't very long ago. He looked anxious and antsy. 

"Could I uh, speak wit you in private?" He asked hesitantly. I stared at him a moment, letting him squirm before I stood up and nodded, letting him lead the way. We walked for a bit before finding ourselves on the roof. I watched him sit down and motion for me to sit next to him. I did so and waited for him to say something. "I wanted to uh-I mean I felt I shoulda-maybe what I did wasn't right, I'm sorry." He spoke quickly not looking at me. I stayed silent and watched him fiddle his thumbs. "I uh, had asked Spy to help with my last wish, but I thought maybe, I could help you with yours." I huffed at this and shook my head. 

"Haven't thought of one. It wouldn'ta mattered if I did have the option to have a last wish, can't think of anything worthwhile." I muttered. He seemed to understand this but still felt bad. 

"Even if ya can't think of nothin' it would have been the better thing to give ya the option, I feel kinda bad about it." I shrugged no longer angry about it. I was angry at first, absolutely, but after a few hours and thinking about what I would have wanted I realized there really isn't anything I'm losing. The opportunity would have been nice sure but god there's nothing I want to do, I just hope I can die relatively peacefully surrounded by these idiots. 

"Well, thank you for apologizing, I forgive you, don't need to go out petty," I replied with a small smile and he chuckled. "Heard you were gettin' spy's help, how's all that goin'?" I asked after a pause. He shrugged and tried to wave it off. 

"Oh fine, great actually I'm learning real well." I laughed and shook my head. As if! 

"Uh-huh, there's nothing you haven't got down huh?" I jabbed him lightly with my elbow and he flushed red. "Oh, there is somethin' what is it? Dancin'? Manners?" He shook his head and laughed at my constant poking.

"Nah, nothin' like that, so far I'm doin' good, I don't know what to expect is all, Miss Pauling hasn't ever showed interest in me before so there's no tellin' she'll actually accept the offer-"

"And if she does?" 

"Then I guess I gotta wing it, I mean ain't no way am I gonna ask Spy to chaperone me." I cackled at the image of that. Spy at the next dinner table over in a bad wig listening to the conversation, making sure it goes right. I all of a sudden felt bad about not being there to help them out. 

"I'm sorry Scout I've been so cooped up in my own mind I didn't even think to see how you were doin'," I began. He turned and waved me off, interrupting me. 

"Don't even worry 'bout it, you were mad at me, can't blame you really." I accepted that but still the feeling lingered. I sighed and looked out into the setting sun. "One more day left,"

"Yep."

"It went quick."

"Too quick." I glanced at Scout who was looking off into the distance. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and I lunged at the scrawny man. He caught me gently and hugged me as tightly as I did him. One more day and we'd all be gone, with very little to remember us by. Had he even told his ma? I leaned back from the hug and watched his face fall at the sight of my tears. 

"Hey, let's not drown before our time runs out huh?"' I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood. Only Scout. I let go of him but stayed within arms length. It would be soon we'd have to say our goodbyes. "You really didn't come up wit a last wish?" He broke the comfortable silence. I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Only one, it's nothin' grand and it prolly won't happen," He cut me off. 

"What is it?" He turned to me, his full attention on me now. I sighed and looked down at the courtyard below us. 

"I wanted a proper date, like you anted with Pauling. I just wanted a proper date." His face twisted into one of confusion. 

"You didn't have any dates with Pauling?" 

"If you wanted to call them that sure, but I told you she's the adventurous type, I just wanted dinner and a movie, maybe dancing, maybe a picnic under the stars, camping date, something that didn't involve risking my life." He nodded and inhaled slowly. 

"Yeah, those are normal date stuff." I huffed and shoved him lightly. He chuckled and shook his head. "You wanted to go on one with Sniper?" I flushed pink and nodded, Scout grinned deviously and hopped up from his seated position. "Maybe I can help you wit that!" I hopped up just as quickly and shook my head, trying to get him to stay put. 

"Nonono, don't. I don't want to waste his time."

"Waste his time? Doll he's been cooped up in his camper all day, a date would you would probably be the guy's wet dream." I felt my cheeks heat up and I shoved him with an awkward smile. 

"Don't say that! It's prolly not true!" He laughed and shoved me back.

"No, it probably is! We can go ask him!" He tried to dodge past me but I caught him last minute. Unfortunately, I also caught my legs on the ledge of one of the metal pipes that ran along the roof and tripped falling onto Scout. I closed my eye and braced for impact. I felt a weird sensation on my face and opened my eyes to find Scout's mere centimeters away from mine. His nose was poking my lips and caused that weird sensation. I pulled my face back quickly, jolting my body, and accidentally hitting him where the sun doesn't shit with my knee. He jolted in pain and took out my arm holding me up, causing me to fall and stay right where I was. I sighed and so did he. "Ow." I laughed quietly, my head under his chin. 

"Sorry," I mumbled and he nodded, not moving from his position. Together we laid there, not moving for fear we'll injure ourselves again. I looked up at Scout and he seemed to be in thought. After a while, I began to shift myself so that I was holding my weight above him. He got the hint to move his legs and shifted so that we were now sitting together, me practically sitting in his lap, his arms around my waist. I sighed and pulled myself from his grip. I hope he wouldn't go behind my back and tell Sniper what I said, god I hoped not. I also hoped his date would go well, it had to right? "Well just make sure you don't do that and you should be fine." I joked and he smiled and shook his head, getting up from the ground and crawling through the open window. I followed after him and we said our goodbyes for the night, he going back to the training gym and I heading for my room.  
I opened the door to my room and froze at the sight, there sitting in my room on the dresser, was a small gift box and a bouquet of white chrysanthemums and red carnations. I approached the box cautiously and picked up the note-card attached. It was from Sniper. 

'Meet me at my camper tonight, dress comfortably.'

Don't have to tell me twice. I giggled and picked up the bouquet and smelt the flowers, sneezing afterward. I laughed and encased the bouquet in ice, preserving them until I either released them or died. Whichever came first. I then opened the box and found a beautiful handmade necklace. It wasn't made of sterling silver but of a soft silk material for the string and the main attraction was the hand-carved pendant made of wood. The carving was of an owl pair, nestled close with loving eyes. I grinned wildly and put it around my neck as fast as I could. It wasn't a long necklace, but instead, a choker and I loved it. I quickly changed my outfit to something more comfortable, as comfortable as a skirt was it wasn't the best to wear all the time, at least not a maxi skirt. I stripped and pulled on a pair of black bell-bottoms and a comfortable maroon tank top. I pulled on a pair of combat boots, then pulled on one of my cooling jackets, the one with fur on the collar n' cuffs, and left the room, excited to meet with Sniper. A part of me wanted to ignore it in fear this was a joke but Scout only learned of my wish about thirty minutes ago, there was no way this was made and placed in the last ten minutes I wasn't in my room with Scout. Perhaps he really did have the same wish like Scout said, perhaps I might actually get my last wish. That would sure be something, wouldn't it?  
I made it out the base and slowed my pace as I arrived at Sniper's camper. I hesitated before knocking on the door a bit louder than I intended. The lights were on and I could hear faint jazz coming from inside. I heard a brief but anxious "Just a second!" from inside and waited for the door to open. I glanced around at the surrounding desert and sighed quietly, the night air comforting my nerves greatly. Soon the door opened and revealed a relatively well dressed Sniper. He was in comfortable tan pants and a red button-up. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top and was tucked into his pants cleanly. His hair was slicked back gently, some of it sticking out but not enough to make it look like a mess. He was missing his signature hat and glasses, something I didn't mind missing. He smiled at the sight of me and quickly invited me in. I stepped into his camper and was in soft awe at the sight. Before his camper looked completely lived in, things were thrown where they could be found easily and jars were everywhere. It was completely different, his entire camper was clean, spotless even. No jars in sight and ever weapon he normally had stored out in the open was stashed away, clothing piles he left on the booths were no longer there. Instead, there was a small dinner table set up, a soft table cloth with a small tea candle in the center of the table. There were smaller candles set up across his countertops and even some on the ledge/shelving under his loft bed. It illuminated the room beautifully as it was soft and romantic compared to hard and interrogating. There was a small tape player stashed on the loft bed, playing the smooth jazz I heard from outside. 

"Ah here, let me get your jacket." He spoke quickly but like the gentleman he is, he took my coat and hung it on the hook behind the door, where his vest and hat hung, his aviators in the vest pocket. He cleared his throat and gestured to the booth. I quickly sat down and he sat across from me, our knees touching slightly. I smiled at him and he grinned back, our faces flushed. "I uh-" He cleared his throat, nervous and visibly so. "I invited ya here for dinner, I hope you wouldn't mind humorin' me, but I'd like to think of this as a date." I leaned on the table and smiled at him with soft eyes. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	18. How Fickle The Mind May Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for abuse and drowning  
> fair warning for sexual themes

When I got up this morning I was expecting to mope around mourning the days I'll never get to experience, the hours I will have lost, and the people I will never see again. But sitting here, in the camper with Sniper, talking about the time we've spent together, it almost seemed like it all faded away. We talked about when I first arrived, the first impressions they all had, even joked about Scout when he discovered me. His face must have been so red, accidentally opened the duffel bag, and out flew ladies undergarments, even though I was introduced as a guy. Sniper asked about that too, why I chose to be introduced that way when I stated my reasons I also explained I don't see myself as a man or a woman but someone with no label to fall on, I just exist, sometimes I dress feminine other times I want to look like a lump of blankets in the corner of the room you mistake for a figure at night. When I explained it to him that way he got a kick out of it for sure. We spent so much time talking he had almost burnt dinner as he was cooking something outside over a small campfire. It wasn't anything fancy like a steak dinner or the traditional date food, he stated he hadn't had much experience with full kitchens as he mostly cooked outside. He did, however, manage to slow roast chicken with slow-cooked cheese potatoes which we panicked over after realizing it could be burnt. It was fine in the end and it actually tasted delicious another surprise. Our conversation turned scarce as we ate as comfortable silence settled between us. When we finished we cleaned up our dishes and Sniper suggested driving out somewhere far from the base for the night, a suggestion I agreed to and off we went. We climbed in the truck and took off, after extinguishing all the candles of course. We laughed as we drove, the lights of the base fading behind us, leaving us to drive down darkened streets with our headlights being the only thing to guide us.   
Once we're far enough out Sniper pulled off to a side road and stopped the truck, getting out but not letting me out. It was a few minutes before I was let out and Sniper led me to the back of his camper where the small ladder was attached. He climbed up and beckoned me along, when I reached the top I smiled at the stupidly cute sight. He had set up a blanket and lantern area where we could watch the stars from the roof of his camper. I turned to face him with a goofy smile. 

"Okay, this is too on point, where'd you get this idea?" I asked with suspicion. He chuckled and sat cross-legged on the blanket and held his hand out to me. I took it and sat across from him, my legs stretched out rather than crossed. 

"Well, the dinna was something I came up with when I was helping Spy with Scout's last wish. He uh-suggested we go somewhere fancy but I didn't think that was the best," he chuckled and I smiled. Spy of course he would suggest dinner. He has asked me a few times to attend dinner with him as he knew Sniper had not made a move and it would piss him off. Piss him off it did, Spy was getting growls and dirty looks for weeks. "As for your gifts, I uh, had them ready and planned for a while, just wanted a good time, n' Spy had some flower girl contact who got you them flowers." I nodded and gently touched the owl choker. He had it planned huh? 

"And the stargazing thing?" I asked, looking at him with soft eyes. He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Remember when ya were in the nest sketching away in your book?" I nodded and he continued. "I remember ya tellin' me you loved the stars, you even had 'em sketched in your book, like a map, it was amazing the amount of detail you put into it." I felt my face heat up at the compliment. "Figured you'd enjoy the night under the stars, no light's to chase them away, other than this thing here." He patted the lantern softly and I scooted closer to him. 

"You really did all this for me?" I asked, my face mere inches from his. He smiled and nodded, his face coming closer. 

"You're the only one I'd do it for, I don't think you know how much I've fallen for ya 'roo..." he spoke just above a whisper. 

"How long have you felt so strongly?" I questioned. He smirked and looked away, into the distance. 

"The moment you stepped out the control room bloody and wild-eyed." He replied breathlessly. I laughed almost instantly, of course, it was when I was hyped on adrenaline, eyes wide and unknowing, my body bruised but alive, covered head to toe in someone else's blood. He found me attractive even then. He turned back to look at me and our eyes met. I don't think I've ever seen him so soft before. He was relaxed and smiling, his smile reaching his eyes. The night was quiet with only the soft sounds of nature to be heard. We were close, our noses almost touching. I felt him hesitate and he pulled back slightly. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded slowly, leaning forward. We met in the middle and our lips clashed gently. There was something about this kiss, we've kissed before, some rough and others so soft you almost couldn't feel them, but this one sent a shiver down my spine the moment our lips met. It was almost as if I was having my first kiss all over again, the shiver was only the start, there weren't any fireworks but I certainly felt as if I was standing under some. My heart pounded and I could feel my face heat up from the sheer gentleness I felt from him. He brought up his left hand and cradled my face. I practically melted in his touch and we broke for air soon after. His eyes opened to meet mine and I couldn't help but smile, he did the same. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed silent, wanting to enjoy the night air. I glanced up at the sky and audibly gasped at the millions of stars above us. It had grown completely dark by now, the only light being that of the moon and our small lantern. The sky was filled with stars, big and small, ranging in colours you almost couldn't see. Some twinkled brightly while others just stayed a constant light. Some were much larger and others were so tiny you almost couldn't make them out against the black sky. I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to stay like this, even if our hours were estimated and I died right here, I'd be fine with that. I'd at least be happy.   
The night air was considerably chilly and I felt Sniper shiver from the cool air. Any other time I would have ignored it but I felt maybe we should go inside the camper for a few minutes, we'd already been out there for a few hours. The night sky wasn't going anywhere for another few hours, besides sunrise is a beautiful sight to behold. I shifted and looked at Sniper who was just as enthralled as I was at the night sky. They shined bright in his eyes and he looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him. Alas, I knew we'd have to move eventually. 

"hey," I said gently, laying my hand atop his. "Let's go inside, you look cold." I jest and he nodded after a moment. We slowly packed up the blanket and lantern and climbed down from the top of the camper and went inside. The candles by this point had dried and we could relight them, we did and I relished in the soft lighting. I was never a fan of harsh or artificial light. Once the door to the camper shut I was pushed against the countertop gently, my lips meeting his once more. I kissed back with the same enthusiasm as he did and I could feel him holding back slightly. "Don't hold back," I stated almost out of breath. He huffed and parted from me for just a single moment, his lips at my forehead. 

"'supposed to be a slow date,'' He reasoned. I smiled and laughed as he trailed kisses down the side of my face. "But we could manage to go slow huh?" I giggled once he hit my jaw and almost stopped immediately when he reached my neck. I felt goosebumps rise across my skin as he trailed soft kisses down and across me. I rolled my head back and he continued to trail kisses downward, going on top of my clothed chest and continuing downward until he hit my hips. He was crouched now and I put a soft hand to his cheek, he leaned into my touch and sighed softly, turning to kiss my palm. I let my other hand run through his hair lightly, coming back to hold his face when I was done tussling his once pristinely gelled hair. His eyes met mine and I could feel the genuine emotion he showed. He was vulnerable and wanted to be, he wanted me to see this soft and loving state of being. He stood suddenly, towering over me slightly. I looked up to him and he kissed me briefly, turning away to put on a tape as it felt too silent in the camper. It was soft jazz, specifically saxophone centered. I grinned as he came back, his hands landing on my hips and my arms coming around the back of his neck. He swayed slowly and I followed his actions, together we danced in the soft candlelight, not uttering a single word until the dance was done. When the dance was over, Sniper and I just stood together, still in each other's arms. Eventually, we split and instead decided to sit against the counter-top. I hopped onto the counter so that I could be about the same height as Sniper, so he wouldn't have to lean down so far to kiss me. He grinned and his hands found their way to my hips with no issue. I felt him grip them slightly as he leaned in for another kiss this time it was slightly rougher as if he was having a hard time going slow. It was then my turn to derail him with a trail of butterfly kisses. I began at his mouth then trailed down his jaw and throat, kissing atop his Adam's apple and stopping at his collar bone. He made a soft noise of approval and I felt his hands begin to roam. They started at my hips but slowly made their way under my shirt and up my back, he drug his nails lightly across my skin, making me almost squirm. I leaned into his neck and he removed his hands from my back and instead brought them around front, hesitantly making their way to my breasts. He had never been so afraid to touch me before but now, it was as if this was our first time together, in a sense it almost was. He was gentle in his grip but found the bra I was wearing too much of a barrier. His hands went around to my back and he fiddled with the bra strap. I thought perhaps I'd have to undo it as I've stripped for him before but he surprised me by undoing it in a few seconds. I slid the straps down my arms and he took it from under my shirt and placed it on the booth across from us. We didn't need to start any fires due to thrown clothing and candlelight. He resumed his activity and squeezed my chest lightly, careful to not squeeze too hard. I let out a squeak when he moved his head down to kiss down my neck, he moved his hands down to the hem of my shirt and moved to remove it. I lifted my arms and he slid it off, dropping it to the ground. I felt a shiver run up my spine at the now exposed skin and moaned quietly as he moved his kisses closer to my breasts. He paused to look at me from his crouched position. 

"You are bloody gorgeous." I flushed at the compliment and he smiled at my reaction. He continued to give praise all through the night and even when we moved to the bed. Things had heated up far more as the candles dimmed and extinguished themselves, leaving us to find our own way in the darkness.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No way that's what happened!" I exclaimed as Sniper laughed, his hand in my hair. We were sprawled out on his bed, naked and in each other's arms. 

"I'm tellin' ya that sheep was the worst, never did he listen, even my dad couldn't get through to that stubborn thing." He concluded his story of stubborn sheep. 

"Growing up on a farm probably has a ton of fun stories huh?" I asked, my head under his chin. He chuckled and nodded. 

"There are some, you'd think it'd be boring but I almost miss how simple it was, I don't think I could do what my parents do, not alone anyway." His voice wavered slightly. He missed his parents greatly and his life back home, it was understandable as he was in an entirely different country mile upon miles away from the only family he has. 

"If you had the chance to live like they do, would you?" I asked with a soft voice. I could hear his breathing pick up as he chuckled. 

"I'd like to think I would," He grinned. "What was it like being a young kid runnin' 'round a lord's castle?" I inhaled deeply and exhaled as slow as could, that was a topic I felt bitter about. After those letters, I almost felt the memories I had were false. 

"I remember that father was never fond of children, even his own flesh and blood. He was very stiff and stoic, never revealing himself to anyone. When I was there we had strict rules to abide by, y'know rich people fancy rules. I hated it. Easton was our actual caretaker and he got every rant I ever had about the rules." I chuckled and shifted my position slightly. I threw a leg over his and felt his hand on my thigh. "I remember the courtyard where Easton would teach us when being indoors was too much, the kitchen where I got in trouble too many times for stealing food after dark, I remember the scary part of the lab, father spent so many nights there." He hummed and I could feel a question coming on. 

"You always refer to him as 'father', that somethin' he made you do?" He asked innocently. I didn't answer right away, I wanted to find the best way to explain it. 

"The first time I called him dad I got slapped, it was ingrained into my brain that I was not his child, no matter if he was my parental figure I would not be his daughter so there was no reason to call him dad." I steadied my breathing. "Ienzo voiced his disagreement and got a compromise, I could call him father, but nothing more personal, not dad, papa, or anything of the sort." I felt his grip on my thigh tighten slightly. 

"Do you even know his real name?" He asked after a tense moment. I nodded and sighed, letting my body decompress. 

"Vernon Hester, I learned his name the day I was sent away as that's how Easton spoke to him. I almost thought Easton would get fired on the spot for even uttering his name." I facepalmed gently. "I learned a lot of names that day, some I wish I could forget." I finished and Sniper sat silent. 

"Lawrence Richard Mundy," he spoke quickly, like the words on his tongue were fighting to escape. 

"Hm?" I looked up at him from my position on his chest. 

"My name, it's Lawrence Richard Mundy, most just refer to me as Mick or Mundy." I laid almost frozen, he told me his name, it was like I was given forbidden knowledge. 

"Mae." I replied and he scoffed. 

"That's it? I tell you my first and last name and it's just Mae?" He asked with a playful tone. I rolled my eyes and sat up, my back to him. 

"Fine," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Maya Elizabeth Blu, happy?" I finished and I felt the bed shift as he sat up behind me. I felt his lips on my shoulder and he rested his chin right where he kissed. 

"Maya," A kiss. "Maya," Another kiss, "Maya." I grinned like an idiot as he muttered my name over and over, pressing kisses into my shoulder and back. "It's pretty," I huffed and he brought his hand up to my chin, making me turn my head to face him as he pressed another kiss to my lips. "Like you." I laughed at his softness. His hand came up my front and grabbed my right breast softly and he continued to press kisses into my neck. His movements slowed and he pulled me down to lay with him, this time his head rested on my chest and I played with his hair. It had by this point, become a tousled mess. It was attractive and lovely to run my hands through. I sighed and continued to run my hands through his hair, slowly lulling myself and him to sleep.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We awoke the next morning to the soft rise of the sun, something that usually was a harsh wake-up call. It was serene and something I wish I could experience again, alas this would be the last morning we see. After a small bit of clean up involving a sponge bath, we headed back to base to take real showers and relax together for the rest of the day. The ride home was quiet, not the awkward kind, but the knowing and comfortable kind. We had shared things no one else will know, there was something stronger between us than before, and though there is likely a lingering question, we were happy to say we were this close.   
When we finally made it to the base we could see Pyro sitting in the courtyard drawing in the dirt. We parked the camper and greeted Pyro in our passing. He waved and through his mask, I could see the knowing look he gave. I leaned to Sniper and asked quietly, "Can you handle a cold shower?" He smiled and kissed my temple. He sprinted back to his camper for a change of clothing and met me at the porch of the base. Then I led him back to my room where I turned off all my ac units and began for the tiny shower stall in the bathroom. I flipped the cold water on and let it run a few seconds before turning my attention to Sniper who had for the most part stripped of his clothing. "Let me gather my stuff, you can hop in and get used to it for a bit." He nodded and I could hear the sharp intake of breath as he stepped into the cold water, I wondered how lukewarm would fair against me. I went to my dresser and gathered some basic clothing, a red tank, and some work pants as well as new undergarments. I stripped off my clothing and threw it into the pile in the corner of the room and re-entered the bathroom. I caught sight of Sniper, his head back and eyes closed, water running down his chest as he raked a hand through his hair. I would have gasped aloud if I wasn't so captivated by the sight. I snapped out of it and stepped into the shower behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist if he wasn't relaxed before he certainly did at the action. His hands met mine at his front and he interlaced our fingers gently. I pressed a soft hiss to his back where my nail marks were and he sighed leaning into my touch. After a while we actually did wash up, this included washing our hair as he insisted on washing mine. I had never been so relaxed in a shower before. We finished our shower and exited the shower, clumsily tripping over each other's limbs. I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled the work pants over my ass and I stared at his back and shoulders when he began to pull on his shirt.   
Once we were dressed we headed down to the kitchen, passing Spy who only gave a wink and a smirk to us as we passed. We split once we entered the room, Sniper opting to drink coffee while I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge. We were silent, comfortable to be there. Things would end tonight, but at least we'd be in the comfort of those we loved, right?   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 Hours Til Death  
The hours passed by very slowly, I would find myself staring at my watch, counting the seconds, the minutes till my demise. On many occasions, Sniper had to catch my attention during the conversation because I was so fixated on the watch. There was a point where the ticking of the watch became too anxiety-inducing and both Sniper and I had to take a break from everyone at base. It was being talked about too much. Too emotional for him, and not enough emotional stability to talk about it for me. So Sniper and I ducked off to his camper where we were currently stationed, playing a board game I bought a few weeks back, Mancala to be exact. We were just idly chatting, nothing too deep, but enjoying the time we had left. For someone so awkward he sure did open up and bloom around me.   
Another hour had passed we decided to stargaze together once more, hoping it'd be a peaceful death even if neither of us deserve it. We sat together, huddled in silence, hands intertwined when the briefcase alarm went off. Sniper and I reacted the same and whirled around to face the base which was now lit up bright red with sirens blaring. We took a glance at each other and headed off to base, Sniper having to grab his weapon first. I had no time and figured my ice would suffice. We rushed into the base, scanning the hallways slowly, looking for any sign of life. We turned down the hallway where the control room was and spotted Medic and Engie walking in, presumably talking to whoever was in the room itself when a loud roar sounded and the building shook violently. I was knocked against the wall and Sniper was knocked on his ass. 

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled aloud and a group of heads popped out of the control room. Engie's being first to pop out he replied. 

"The bread!"

"The what?!" I replied, confusion on my face when he sped past us, Demo, Soldier, Spy, and Medic following behind. Sniper glanced at me before jetting off behind them and I groaned, tagging along at the back. We flew down a flight of stairs to the lower basement of the base and walked in upon a terrifying sight. A large grotesque bread monster with pulsing growths and tentacles was growling and flailing. It seemed to grow a mouth with sharp teeth, what those teeth were made out of was a mystery I did not want solved. The sight made my skin crawl but like the guys, I squared up quickly and took off to battle it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Pauling and a well-dressed Scout by one of the red payload bombs. I dodged a tentacle and launched myself into the air, shooting icicles all the while. Scout ran forward and bashed the side of the monster, earning a tentacle wrap and a good chuck in the opposite direction. I hit the ground and rolled to avoid breaking my legs. When I stood I was blindsided by a large tentacle and was sent flying towards one of the few wooden beams still standing. 

"I TELEPORTED BREAD!" I watched as Soldier flew through the air and hit the beam next to me, bringing the whole wooden platform down. I rolled out of the way of the debris and watched Sniper get tossed around like a rag doll. I stood and froze a tentacle in place while Soldier blew it up.

"Guys! Hold the blast doors!" Pauling's voice rang out over the loud roaring of the monstrosity that was the bread monster. A fire had broken out by now and I could feel the heat of flame rise, it's fuel being the wooden platform. I raced to the doors and just made it behind them when the bomb got slammed against it, denting it and keeping it from re-opening. I sighed and turned to the group standing with me, doing a headcount. It wasn't eleven people. I glanced around at the group and watched their faces fall in realization. I felt panic rise in my chest and I rushed back to the blast doors. 

"Scout!" I yelled, wedging my hands through the crack in the door. I felt hands on me, trying to pull me away, I couldn't hear anyone anymore, just the pounding in my head and the throbbing in my body. I felt the air around us change and the temperature rose a few degrees before a shock wave and blinding light sent us flying away from the door. I hit the opposing wall from the blast doors and felt my head hit the wall hard. I felt the throbbing pain get worse and my ears rang loudly, deafening me to everything around me. I could see a blur in front of me and I squinted at the figure. My vision came back after a moment and I could make out Sniper in front of me, his hat was crooked and he was screaming my name. Slowly my hearing returned and I stood up with help from Sniper. I took a look at the carnage before us, the blast doors were blown to literal bits and the entire room was a huge mess, with the carcass of the bread monster in the middle. I coughed and Sniper let go of me, opting to head to the monster's body and I stood in the doorway, trying to catch my breath, tears welling up in my eyes. Scout and Pauling were nowhere in sight, I assumed the worst. 

"Good news, we are going to live forever!" Soldier's voice rang out. This caught my attention as he was squashed inside the bread body, talking to someone. Heavy lifted the body, exposing the safe duo of Scout and Pauling. I sighed in relief and listened to Medic's response. 

"I didn't say zhat, I just said ve're not filled vith tumors!" My eyes widened and I looked at the deathwatch still attached to my wrist, sure enough, the counter was at zero and we were all still alive and well. I chuckled to myself, tears of relief flowing down my face. That chuckle soon turned into a laugh and I was knelt on the ground laughing to myself. My laugh turned into a cry and I silently wailed in the doorway of the basement hallway, scooting to the side and resting against the wall. We weren't dead, we weren't dying, we would be okay. I smiled at no one and continued to cry to my heart's content. I sensed movement and looked to the doorway where Scout stood, his hair ruffled and his clothing covered in dirt and goo from the bread monster. He walked to the side of me and slid down the wall into a seated position next to me. 

"So it didn't go too well," He huffed and I snorted. 

"yeah, I can see that," I groaned as I stretched my legs out and leaned on his shoulder. He winced but didn't tell me to move. He glanced at me and smirked. 

"But I guess you and Snipes had a good time on your date huh?" He smirked and turned his head slightly. I picked my head up and smiled, shoving him lightly. He chuckled but rubbed his arm where I shoved him. "And I got almost nowhere with Pauling." He huffed, his head dropping. 

"She flat out rejected you huh?" I asked, my smile now gone from my face. 

"Well no, said I could tag along for some of her jobs, y'know since she doesn't have a day off for the rest of the year." I nodded and smiled at him. 

"That's not nothin' man, you get the chance to hang out with her, see her in action, have an adventure, don't miss that opportunity." I reasoned and he nodded, understanding bit by bit, his own smile growing with every second. "Sides," I laughed, "There's always next year." He grinned and laughed aloud next to me. I glanced around the blown-up room and smiled at everyone, alive and well, some trying to salvage parts but for the most part, just talking to each other with big smiles on their faces.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was about three in the morning now and the team had seated themselves in the lounge where we all crashed from adrenaline. None of us, not even Spy wanted to part from one another. We all genuinely believed we would die just hours before, now we were sure we would be alive for years to come and wanted to enjoy the news together. I was laid against the sofa, Scout's arm hanging down from the sofa over my shoulder. Spy was next to him on the couch, curled up in a ball, and Sniper was laid in my lap, his head at my stomach. Pyro had sat next to me, his head laid back onto the couch, Engie sat on the opposite side of me. Across from us was Heavy, Medic was laid against him, soldier on the opposite side of him, Demo was laid in Soldier's lap, fast asleep. None of us said a word, we just sat in comforting silence. I felt Scout's hand on my shirt and looked up at him, his eyes red from crying. His hand gripped my shirt hard, I shifted Sniper off of my lap and he grumbled before settling. I then joined Scout on the couch, he got up to let me lay down then he laid atop me like a small child. I remember the first time he came to me when his thoughts ran wild, he was shaking and full of anxiety. I just let him lay with me, trying to soothe him so that he wouldn't have a full-on panic attack. Scout's movement brought me back to the present when he let his face drop onto my chest and I laughed quietly. He mumbled something and I questioned him. 

"Said you're like a ma," he answered, his voice hoarse and tired sounding. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"Yeah well, don't start callin' me mama or nothin' don't need another nickname," I was quickly interrupted by Sniper on the floor. 

"Why not, it fits ya roo..." I huffed and swatted his head, hitting his hat lightly. Scout chuckled and Pyro made a muffled noise, agreeing with Sniper. 

"Scout I swear to god if you all start callin' me that I will hold you personally accountable," I stated, my eyes closing. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was a huff and a cocky comeback. 

"Yeah whatevea you say doll." Bastard.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following weeks were filled with rebuilding the basement of the base and punishment. The administrator did not like Scout's misuse of the briefcase alarm and punished him accordingly. And by punished accordingly I mean she killed him but he re-spawned in the medical ward about ten seconds later. It took a few weeks of hard work and trying not get ourselves killed but we managed to rebuild the basement, this time with stronger blast doors. They shouldn't have been blown off so easily but hey who knows the type of material our bosses actually used in building this place let alone how long its been since the last upgrade. In between the building shifts, I would be down in my lab conducting small experiments of my own. Most of it was trying to discover what else I could do with my ice and if the properties of ice changed depending on whether it came from water or if it was created from thin air. Turns out the water properties do infarct change to match that of mine, then I can control the state of the water, making it ice. Strange I had never encountered it til now but I guess it's certainly better late than never. I was down in my lab when I heard a buzz go off. About a year ago we decided to install an intercom system so that no one had to come down the chute if they didn't or couldn't come down. I walked to the intercom close to the door and held the button down. 

"Speak and you shall get an answer," I said with a snarky grin. There was silence on the other end of the line then Sniper's voice came through. 

"Can I talk to ya face to face?" he asked, the intercom's static muffling his voice slightly. I could hear the sternness in his voice. I sat a second, all horrible outcomes playing in my mind. I pressed the button once I snapped back into the present. 

"Y-yeah, just gimme a second, clear the door." I let go of the button and walked to the bulkhead door and pulled it open. I walked through and hit the open button on the wall. The hatch above the chute opened and I stepped onto the grate. I took a deep breath and tapped the grate twice, the fan turning on and sending me flying upwards. I exited the chute quickly and landed onto the ground in front of Sniper. I waved and turned to close the hatch, making sure it closed all the way before facing him fully. "What's up?" I asked, my hands behind my back. He huffed out a laugh. 

"Don't look so stiff roo, just came to congratulate ya is all." Congratulate me? I shot him a questioning look and he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at his camper. I nodded and followed after him. We got to his camper and he told me to wait outside while he went in. I did as told and waited a few minutes before he came back out, two gift boxes in hand. "I know ya can make your own weapons, but in the off chance you can't, these can be backup." He handed the boxes to me. The two boxes were practical opposites of each other, one was long and side while the other was short but long. I raised an eyebrow and plopped myself down right there in the dirt and ripped open the smaller gift box. On the inside was a custom blade, it was wider than that of a pocket knife but not as wide as a machete, it had a small guard across the top with a large gem hole in the center. The grip was a deep purple colour, my favourite colour. I audibly gasped when I saw it and my face shot up to meet Sniper's. He had a grin on his face as he watched me fawn over the blade in my hands. It came with a sheath that attaches to the back of pants at the belt loop, I immediately hooked it onto the back of my pant's and sheathed the blade before ripping into the other box. This box contained a simple recurve bow, stained a dark brown with a purple bowstring, the matching arrows were dark too, their wings being purple and the head of the arrow being silver. I gasped louder this time and Sniper laughed. "You're better with bows than the rifle even after all that tannin', and after all of that trainin' I can say, I've taught ya all I could." I looked up at him from the ground and he nodded at my dumbstruck face. "Yep, You've graduated roo, take it with pride." I sat a moment in stunned silence before fist-pumping the air with silent celebration. Sniper laughed heartily and ruffled my hair as I was the perfect height for it. I waved his hand away and stood from the ground, hugging him tightly. He laughed and patted my head and I took the leftover boxes to the side of the base where Pyro would incinerate things. Sniper stayed at the camper and waited for me to return, and when I did I was met with a soft kiss. We hadn't been very vocal about being an item but we certainly were one. Things weren't very public between us as he hated public PDA and I wasn't very fond of it either, but in private he couldn't be away from me. We started having a set schedule of when I'd sleep in the camper with him and the nights he'd sleep in my room with me, granted we slept more in the camper than my room due to the ac. He kissed my lips then my cheek before I spoke. 

"This mean I'm free from your trainin' methods?" I joked and he huffed and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face into my hair. 

"Like hell roo, you're not safe," I cackled and playfully shoved him off. He smiled wide and I gathered my new gifts. 

"Thank you," I spoke genuinely, my eyes full of thankfulness. "for everything." He smiled and patted my head roughly before bidding me goodbye for now. I waved to him as I walked into the base and headed for my room to store my new weapons. I didn't want to put them into the weapons vault as I wanted to keep them on me or at the very least keep the blade on me at all times like Spy keeps his butterfly knife on him. I honestly loved the gifts and didn't just want to store them away only to see them in battle. They meant too much to do that, I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
When I reached my room I opened the door and started to look through the small toolbox I had under my bed, it was put there around the time I started painting my walls and such. It was meant to be for the ac units and for any decorations I wanted to hang but I never got around to nailing things through the walls. It would be tough too considering its thin metal. I found some thicker nails and a nail gun and set up a small display for my bow and quiver full of arrows. I stepped back and admired my work, the bow was above my dresser and I was currently standing on it to get high enough up. I heard the door open and I turned to see Scout walking in. I waved from atop the dresser and greeted him. "Sup." He smirked and let out a small laugh at the sight of five foot three me standing on a dresser to reach the wall above the dresser. 

"Couldn’t reach shortstop?" He snarked. I rolled my eyes and got down from the dresser, mocking him silently. 

"Oh haha, real original Jer-bear~" I Snag back and he flushed red. About a week after the bread incident Scout called his ma to let her know what happened and I happened to hear a pretty hilarious nickname she has had for him for years. I'd never make fun of him in front of the others but in the quietness of my room I was free to make fun of him to my heart's content. 

"Yeah okay okay," I laughed and punched his arm lightly. He fixed himself and let me know dinner was ready and we headed down to the kitchen to dig in. As we walked down the hallways we chatted about our day. 

"Yeah an' den Spy bein' Spy said somethin' that set me off and I missed my shot, so guess who ended up runnin' laps..." I winced and patted his back gently. 

"I am so glad I hit every target," I said in response and he scoffed and shoved me. I laughed at his face and shoved him back before running towards the kitchen, the floor below me icing over so that Scout couldn't cheat and pass me this time. "Hey no fair!" He yelled out from behind me and I turned into the kitchen and watched Scout slide past the kitchen doorway, laughing my ass off the entire time. He reached the end of the ice and tripped and fell, his hat flying off his head. "Yeah!" I exclaimed in joy. "That's whatcha get for makin' a short joke!" I yelled out to him and he darted back towards me, hat in hand. "Oh shit-'' I voiced and ducked into the kitchen and dodging Scout by running around the full kitchen table. I was only caught when I tripped on Pyro's leg and tumbled just long enough for Scout to get a hold of me. I laughed aloud and screamed playfully, he just began to give me a nuggie and I tried to escape but got nowhere. "Okay okay, OKAY, stop you're gonna put knots in my hair," I complained and pushed him away. He laughed and took his seat next to Heavy. I took the seat across from him next to Engie. He greeted me as everyone else did and we started talking amongst ourselves while waiting for dinner to be ready for serving. It was soldier's turn to cook and he actually managed to make something without the interference of his wild and rabid raccoons. It was a genuine and normal Meatloaf served with a side of caramelized onions, something I was pretty sure Demo helped make. We were given the green light and tore into the food quickly finishing up in almost an hour's time. While the bar was low the actual dish came out great if not a little too great, I decided against thinking on it in case there was something I didn't want to know. It was my turn to wash the dishes and got to work once everyone was done eating. The dishes this time around were piled high and I made sure to put the plug into the sink and turned on the cold water. I would wash in cold water with a shit ton of soap then fill the other side with hot water. The dishes would be rinsed off in the hot sink and stay submerged there until the water temp died down or unless I got some extra non-melty hands.   
I began washing the dishes and humming to myself when I felt the air around me change, the world seemed to grow colder and muted. I looked around the empty kitchen and saw no one, not even Spy was in the room. I turned back to the sink and saw my reflection in the dark window above the sink. I glanced at it and saw the woman in white standing behind me, her eyes closed. I whirled around and saw no one there, when I turned back to the window, there was just my reflection. I felt my breathing pick up and I tried to just ignore what just happened when I heard the same humming from behind me, coming from the hallway. I looked down at the little dishes I had left and quickly finished them and chucked them into the hot sink. I then dried my hands and darted out the kitchen, trying to follow the voice. Just when I thought I was getting close to the voice it would go farther away from me. I followed it outside and past the inner canyon wall, to an old mine shaft that was distinctly off-limits. It was poorly boarded up and the soft echo of the voice could be heard through the canyon. I weighed my options and crouched down onto my hands and knees and crawled through the larger gap in the boards closest to the ground. I followed after the voice, it was like sweet music, soft and weightless. It carried through the caves loudly and I followed it deeper into the dark system before coming to a break in the rails. There was a huge collapsed cavern, leaving a giant hole straight down. There was a hole in the top of the canyon, casting moonlight down into the hole. I looked down the hole and saw a pool of water at the bottom. This must be some underground reservoir that got busted when the place collapsed. The water was a deep blue colour, almost a soft green. I wondered what could be down there when the voice caught my attention again. This time coming from the bottom of the hole. I began to hear whispers from around me, each saying things like 'jump', 'face your fears', and 'you'll survive'. It dawned on me that I was meant to jump into the likely deep pool of water at the bottom of the hole. I shook my head and stepped away from the ledge, having to pry myself away forcefully. No way in hell I would be doing that, it's bad enough I can't keep my head above water, let alone jump in and swim in a deep ass pool of water. I started for the exit of the mine shaft when I felt another presence. I turned and saw the woman at the edge of the hole. She was dressed, head to toe in white cloth, it split off at the upper thighs leaving it a slit skirt, her top looked like it was attached to the skirt, only separated by a silver belt. She had a large cloak and hood covering her arms and head, the cloth managed to hide majority of her face. She stood there for a moment before removing her hood gently. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She had the same facial shape as mine, smaller lips, a different nose but the same hair colour and texture. She looked at me with glazed eyes, and that's not how they seemed, she looked...blind. Though I had a hunch she was blind, she looked straight at me and smiled. I only now noticed her freckles in the moonlight. It was then she spoke. 

"How the years have passed, you have grown so much, does it not worry you, the passage of time?" She asked, her voice was like mine, deeper than most with a very small range of tone. I glanced behind me to where the exit would be then looked back to her. 

"It doesn't, I haven't seen you in weeks, why now?" I asked back. Since the bread monster incident, I haven't had a glimpse of her at all. It was like she vanished. I wasn't left alone though, the nightmares returned only now they were worse than before, leaving me crying at night, sometimes alone, sometimes with Sniper. She sighed and took a step forward, I noticed she wasn't on the ground at all, instead, she was hovering slightly above it. I took a step back. She halted her actions and a frown found her face. 

"I see, I am not a threat, I am merely here to guide you," I cut off her next sentence. 

"Guide me to an early grave, have you actually looked down that hole?" I retorted, my voice cracking, giving away my fear of the mysterious woman before me. She used to be comforting, but after her disappearance, I felt I couldn't trust her. She sighed and took a step back, then another. "Hey, what are you doin'? You'll fall." I said as I watched her step backward. She took a single step off the ledge and down she went, I rushed to the edge of the hole and gazed down worried for her even though she seemed to be not of this world. I saw no falling woman, no splash in the water below, not even a distant sound of disturbed water. I sighed and looked around for her when I felt a rough shove from behind, sending me over the edge of the hole and hurtling down into the pool below. I hit the water with a loud splash and due to the clothing I was wearing, I sank greatly. My heavy steel-toed boots did not help trying to swim to the surface. I had flashes of the past in the moment, the only thing was, these events were different. The first event was when I called Vernon, dad. The scene began with the loud slap of hand to face and I could feel the sting in my face where he hit me. My brother Ienzo stepped in but his words held a different meaning than they did back then. 

"She doesn't know what she's saying father, she's just playing." His voice wavered in front of father. "Spare her your abuse, I-" Then something happened that I don't remember, Ienzo was slapped as well. He knelt to the ground in front of Vernon who proceeded to knee him in the jaw, sending him on his back with a now bloodied nose. I stared wide-eyed at the scene before me, then Vernon focused his attention on me. 

"Taking you in was a mistake, I am not nor will I ever be your 'dad', you will address me with respect. Ienzo, come here boy." He beckoned my fallen brother over and Ienzo slowly got closer when Vernon yanked him into view. "Father is how you will address me, same as your brother here, am I understood?" My little self whimpered and cowered away from his harsh voice. "Am I clear?" He then phrased. I nodded subtly and he scowled at me. He threw Ienzo forward to me and he collapsed about an inch from my face. "Horrendous child, you will show me respect." he spat as he walked away, his guards in toe. Ienzo let out a sob and I tried to comfort him when he jerked away. 

"This-this is all your fault!" He screamed and shoved me away before rushing off past the guards and out into the courtyard. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and my chest began to burn, I was struggling to breathe and began to flail. I was shot back into the present and struggled to get to the surface of the water, making it by a small margin. I gasped for air, coughing up murky green water from my lungs periodically as I threw myself onto the small sanded shore next to the water. I coughed and hacked, trying to get the fluid from my airways.   
Once I could breathe I turned over onto my back and looked up at the edge of the hole where I once was standing. The ledge was empty, not even the woman to be seen, I couldn't feel her either. She vanished. I let my head drop onto the sand and I gazed up at the moon above the hole, full moon. I groaned and turned over onto my stomach, trying to stand up. I felt weak and nauseous with every movement but I couldn't just fall asleep here. I couldn't even tell how long I've been missing. I managed to stand up and slowly limped my way through the small cave hallways, hoping to find a way up. Worst case scenario I'd be down here for a while until I could make things with ice again, that way I could launch myself up and out the hole. Best case, there's a forgotten teleporter here that's still online. I walked through the dark cave and came to a stop at a dead end. I sighed and felt around for anything, another path, a lantern, some equipment, anything when I felt a set of buttons and a wooden railing. I tried to create with my ice but only managed to create a small diamond in my hand, glowing brightly in the darkness. I exhaled in relief at the sight of an elevator, perhaps it was still online. I stepped onto it and looked up the shaft, it was completely clear. I tried the buttons and only one of them worked, there was a sputter then a loud beeping noise, then gears turned, pulling the rusted chains. The elevator was moving and I cheered in silence hoping not to jinx my luck. The elevator made it almost all the way up when it stopped suddenly. Oh no. I looked at the ledge of the shaft and weighed my options. Try to climb and die or take a chance of staying and die? I think I'll try climbing. I found a foothold in the wall and climbed upward, the wet squeak of my shoes annoying the hell out of me as I managed to diamond above my head. It illuminated just enough of the area so that I could see the wall. I took a deep breath and kept my calm as I got a few paces up. I grabbed a large rock and pulled, not realizing it was loose until it was too late. I fell backward onto the wooden platform and coughed as the wind was knocked out of me on impact. The rock followed after me and slammed into the platform next to me, shaking the whole rig. That's when I heard it, the snapping of wires and the rusted squeal of chain. This fucking thing was coming down. I jumped up and latched onto the wall but fell off of it soon after, hitting the elevator platform once more. I Groaned at the pain in my back and finally tried my ice again. I had to try it again at least. I stood and felt the platform shake, causing me to feel uneasy. I was just about to jump when a loud snap was heard, the sound echoing throughout the caves. I felt the immediate jolt of a crashing elevator and forced myself to create ice, the platform fell below me as I jumped. There was a pause and I almost felt deafened by the silence. Then there was a platform below me. I landed on a small ice landing sticking out of the canyon wall. I sighed deeply and created a small ice staircase from my current position up and over the ledge. As soon as I knew I was safe I collapsed onto the ground and laughed aloud to myself, that laugh turning into my usual cry and I sat laid there a while cry-laughing.   
It eventually died down and I got to my feet slowly, I took a turn and saw light coming from the end of the hall, the exit. I grunted as I crawled through the boards and out into the cold, dark night. I slowly made it back into base where I passed the kitchen, there was a figure at the sink. The figure turned and my eyes widened, then I was gasping awake. I looked around frantically at the empty room, I was laid in my bed, dressed in pajamas and hyperventilating. I raced to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, a part of me hoped to see the dark murky water from the cave but all I saw was the remnants of dinner. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands in silence, then I brushed my teeth and stared at myself in the mirror, toothbrush hanging from my mouth. That was hell, genuine hell. I don't remember going to my room, I don't remember changing, that figure at the sink, when she turned, all I saw was me. I felt bile rise in my throat again and I willed it back down, spitting into the sink and rinsing my mouth. That place, that woman, that memory, none of it made sense. What the genuine fuck was going on? I thought back on the memory, it was much different than when I first recounted it. It used to be...better than what I actually saw, Ienzo wasn't hurt in any way, father only slapped me, I never heard the things he said, so what gives? Is it a trauma thing? Have all of my memories been misremembered? How many things are there that I have gotten wrong? I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I felt the need to see that place again.   
Without getting dressed I bolted out of the base and ran around the side of the canyon, to the exact same place I had been and stopped in my tracks, eyes wide. Right where the shaft would be, there was nothing. Not a single thing. No holes, no boards, not a single hint that anything was ever meant to be built there. The only thing there was me and a clear canyon wall. I was confused, scared, annoyed, everything but instead of dwelling on it now I decided I need to go lay down as I was feeling light-headed. I slowly walked back into the base, my feet dragging on the floor as a thin layer of frost covered my body. I hated this feeling, I felt as if I was spiraling out of control. I felt like I was losing my god damn mind and wasn't going to get it back. I entertained the idea of visiting Medic about these things but felt I should keep this to myself for now. I turned the corner to my room and forced myself up the stairs, trying not to collapse at every step. My legs burned from the struggling in the water and the jumps from the cave. I felt pain in my back and figured it wouldn't hurt to look. I went into my bathroom and rolled up my shirt. There was a large purple bruise on my side and back where I landed on the platform, I touched it lightly, wincing at the tender flesh. This thing looked bad and if there was any more in more exposed areas I'd surely get asked where they came from. If Sniper and I ever got frisky anytime soon then he'd absolutely see the giant bruises on my back. I sighed and rolled the shirt back down and shook my head in disbelief. That place was real, it had to be, I had bruises to prove that shit happened, and yet, that whole mine disappeared. There was no mine, the only evidence I had that it existed was the bruise, I was left traumatized from the events that unfolded and I didn't know what to believe. I huffed and tried to ignore the shitty feeling in my body. Then I walked back to my bed and collapsed onto the fabric, just when I was getting back to sleep the early riser alarm blared, signifying it was time for work.


	19. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth gets revealed and there are only three things about truth, you can't escape it, you can't ignore it, and truth hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big TW for this chapter, there are scenes of gore, assault, abuse, drowning, implied sexual assault, homophobia, and death. Of course please read with caution!

Things after that died down, weeks went by and I didn’t see the woman since, but I could feel her around me. I debated going to Medic about it about a month after the incident, as I was experiencing serious paranoia but I didn’t want to launch a full-scale investigation into my problem. It felt almost too personal to share, especially as I’ve been the only one to see her. The canyon wall always threw me off, I’ve tried blowing it up, under the guise of accidentally setting off Soldier’s rocket launcher and the wall never even busted. I couldn’t wrap my head around it and found myself sketching away, trying to keep the image of the place in my mind. The sketching made things better over time but I was still having episodes of paranoia, something I couldn’t control. It was now three months later from the incident and while things were much better than the night after, I was still finding the shaking fear and paranoia following me. Since the whole thing I had been keeping the knife Sniper had gifted me under my pillow, just in case.   
The day had gone by quickly as it was filled with missions, it seemed the administrator held grudges as we were still being punished for Scout’s little stunt about four months back. We were so tired from the day we skipped dinner entirely and ducked off for bed early. I’ll have to make sure to punch Scout for this shit. I was tossing and turning in bed when I heard footsteps coming to my door. The ac units had flicked off and the room fell silent, the night being cloudy, left my room in pitch-black darkness. I sat still, eyes open, and holding my breath for the footsteps to leave. The rational part of me knew it had to be someone on the team but there was always the possibility it was a BLU member, sneaking onto our turf for revenge. The steps stayed still a moment before the knob on my door turned and the squeak of the hinges sounded. I shifted in my bed with my eyes closed onto my stomach, arms coming under my pillow. The steps stopped but continued when I settled. They came closer, I gripped my knife, closer, I counted it down, hands grabbed my blanket gently and….  
I swung. I whirled around with a roar and fought the person in my room, we tumbled to the ground and in my fit of aggression, failed to notice the carnage we left in our wake. We rolled across the floor, knife between hands as we knocked over my nightstand and bumped into my dresser. The knife was thrown from my hands but I was having none of it, I swung my hands and scratched at the figure, flesh finding my nails easily. I heard a low grunt and was tackled roughly. I shifted and kicked, keeping myself above them. I growled and snapped at the figure below me as they fought to remove me from them when lightning crossed the sky, illuminating the room briefly, showing that the figure below me was Sniper. I paused in my attack and stared down at the dazed man below me. "Sniper?" I questioned, my defensive demeanor falling immediately. He stared at me for a moment before blinking a few times. 

"Is it weird I found that attractive?" He asked after a moment and I huffed. 

"Snipes if I lean back I swear to god-" His hands flew up to meet my back, keeping me from shifting backward. 

"Nonono don't lean back..." I scoffed and got off of him quickly, searching for my camping lantern in the darkness. I found it and switched it on and turned back to face a roughed up Sniper, who was now standing a few feet away from me. 

"What are doin' here? It's not Thursday yet," I asked leaning against my dresser. I eyed Sniper's form slowly. He was just in his pajama pants and likely just that. Across his chest were nail marks that were bleeding slightly, nothing too deep but it will definitely need cleaning. It almost looked like claw marks. He sighed and crossed his arms, hissing slightly at the pain from the wounds on his chest. 

"Somethin's goin' on with ya roo, an' I thought it was nightmare issues so I came to comfort ya, guess it's a lot worse than that." He explained with a look of concern on his face. I sighed and walked to where my fallen knife was and stooped to pick it up, my back to Sniper. "I'm not too good at this, but I don't want you to feel like ya can't talk to me..." I could hear the pain in his voice, did he feel at fault? I turned back to him and walked past him, sheathing the blade under my pillow. 

"Things have just been, complicated...it-its hard to explain without sounding batshit crazy..." I laughed and sat on the bed, Sniper sitting down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and I felt him stiffen when his arm brushed his wound. I turned and glanced at it before going to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit I had stashed there. I walked back and opened it before setting it on the bed. 

"How didja get a kit from the doc?" Sniper asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. I huffed and glanced at him with the alcohol and cotton balls in my hands.

"Remember when Scout was runnin' 'round the basement during construction and went straight into that 2X4? When he split his head open?" I asked, tipping the bottle onto the cotton balls gently. Sniper chuckled and nodded. 

"Oh yeah, the kid went to Medic about four times that day, bloody idiot went away with more wounds then he came in with." I chuckled and nodded. 

"I snuck into the infirmary and took a kit, patched him up when he asked and I guess I felt bad, just never returned it, this is gonna sting," I warned and he braced himself. I pressed the cotton ball to his wound and he practically hissed. I winced and worked quickly, hoping to shorten his pain. Once it was clean I placed a decent size gauze over it and taped it to him with medical tape. He smoothed it out and I put away the supplies, placing the kit onto the floor after closing it. I then sat back down next to Sniper and closed my eyes. "I've been having issues with the woman..." I stated, eyes still closed. 

"The woman? That sheila in white?" He questioned, I felt him shift to face me. I nodded and looked at him. 

"Yeah her, about a month back I had...an episode..." I started. I began to rock myself slightly. I could feel myself getting more and more fidgeting. "I was washing the dishes and I heard her voice, I followed it and found an old abandoned mine shaft that was collapsed on the inside, I was confronted by her..." I sighed and Sniper put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "She threw me into the hole, into the water and I saw a past event but different, then I woke up in my bed. I couldn't tell if it was even real." I wrapped my arms around myself and brought my knees up onto the bed. "I've been paranoid since, I sketched it, the place if you need a visual," I said pointing at the sketchbook on my dresser, closed and covered in clothing. He slowly got up and grabbed it, putting the clothing and clutter off beside it before bringing it back to me. I grabbed it from him and opened it to the pages I sketched on, he looked at them over my shoulder in the small camp light. He pointed at the sketch of the woman. 

"That her?" He asked, his chin resting on my shoulder. I nodded and flipped to the next page where I drew her body. He whistled and I huffed out a laugh. "Not one for imagination huh?" He joked and I agreed, her attire was rather...exposing. He paused on her face once more. "You look similar, like you're family." I scoffed and elbowed him slightly. "Just sayin'!" He put his hands up in mock surrender. I flipped the page and showed him the sketch of the mine shaft, the hole in particular. I had different angles of it but the first was looking straight towards it. Sniper leaned back in and stared at the sketch intently, his fingers tracing the lines of the room. He stopped after a moment and shook his head. "Don't know anywhere like that, bloody hell..." He commented quietly. I sighed closed the sketchbook. I was having too much trouble these days. 

"When I was pushed in, I almost drowned, and I saw a memory, but this time in full. Remember why I say father? Not dad?" He nodded slowly. "I saw that memory, my brother didn't make a compromise, he got hit too, father was cruel to us and then I was blamed for his cruelty." I summarized. He sighed and patted my head softly. 

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked, his hand in my hair. I sighed and pushed his hand away, turning to look him in the eyes. 

"and risk my job? What happens if I go to Medic and he decides I'm unfit for the job? That I'm goin' fuckin' insane?" I asked back, panic rising in my voice. Sniper sat a moment before huffing out a laugh. 

"Roo, in order to have this job, you have to be a bit insane, the doc wouldn't throw ya out an' I think you know it." His eyes became dark, he was being completely serious. Medic would do no such thing, in fact, he'd probably want to see how far I could be pushed before our bosses catch wind of my state of mind. Knowing the doc, I know he'd want to see it to the end. I nodded and broke the longstanding eye contact and shook my head. 

"What then? Do I just accept it? Let it happen?" I continued.

"Honest answer? I say yeah, just see what happens and where it goes, if you need the support I'm here." He paused and took a breath. "We could change that schedule of ours, so I'm here most nights, in case of an episode." I shook my head. 

"I don't want that, you need your space in your camper," Sniper cut me off. 

"And you need someone right now, I'm offerin' roo don't make me make you." I scoffed and nodded, letting it be. Things would change a bit, but god I hope it's for the best.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every night after that Sniper and I spent the night together, sometimes in my room, others in his camper, sometimes we couldn't sleep and would spend the night in the lounge. Never once did I have another episode like before, but the nightmares never left. Things were beginning to mix in my head, the drowning, strangling, the amputation of limbs, everything was mixing into one big nightmare. Those nights when it became too much I'd find the support I needed, and like clockwork, Sniper would have his own nightmares after me. Just as he'd been there for me, I'd be there for him, though in a different way from me. When nightmares occur to me, I feel the need to feel, to make sure it's all real and I'm awake, Sniper needed to breathe, needed space. I'd be there beside him, talking him through the episode and we'd cool down afterward. Fun nights those were.   
It wasn't until another two months had passed that I had another episode. Things were fantastic, I was finally beginning to forget about the damn thing when it all came back. A mission had just been finished and as a team, we were all celebrating. It was our fourth win this week. 

"Then! Then! I hit that bald bastard right across the back of the head, man didn't even see it comin'!" Scout smirked as he threw his hands behind his head. We were walking down the hallways towards the infirmary, our ritual after a mission. 

"Yeah well, didja see the look, I mean THE LOOK on that bitch's face when I sent arrows at her head?" I smiled wide at Scout. "I should have gotten that damn weapon out on the field earlier!" I laughed and Scout chuckled. 

"She was terrifying..." He mumbled and I cackled aloud. If there was one thing the bitch and I had in common, other than face, body, voice, it was the sheer power of facial expressions. We made it to the infirmary and I broke off from the team, wanting to go ahead and shower. The mission was quick, nothing we couldn't handle, and while most of us got a couple of minor injuries and scrapes, I got out almost scot-free. Almost being the keyword. I had a pounding headache, something I didn't want to bother Medic with. It was a headache. I figured it could wait till everyone else was out of the way, hell it might even go away with sleep. I waved goodbye to Scout and made it back to my room before Sniper. I pulled some clothing from the dresser and prepared my below zero shower. Over the past few weeks I had found out Sniper was used to cooler if not cold water. Out in the outback as he stated, there weren't going to be nice showers or bathing spas, just the cool freshwater rivers, falls, or lakes. It was understandable, you live in a camper? Gonna find somewhere to bathe, even if it is a creek in the middle of nowhere, oh to be a creek in the middle of nowhere...  
I stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and ready for bed when the bedroom door opened. 

"Woah! In the shower!" I called out and heard Sniper laugh. 

"Jus me roo!" He shouted back and I laughed, sticking my head out the doorway.

"I know that's why I said it," I grinned at his wide eyes and spreading blush. I pulled a towel off the small wall rack and wrapped it around myself before pulling another one for my hair. "What's up? It's not lights out yet." I called back out, walking in front of the mirror. I heard the bed creak and shift under Sniper's weight. 

"We have to come to a vote on somethin', bar, or diner?" He asked and I stuck my head back out the doorway. 

"Diner, I want a malt." Sniper nodded quickly and hopped off the bed, heading my way. I turned back to the sink and continued to dry my hair, ignoring his presence behind me. I felt his hands on my hips and tried to keep my smile hidden. "Don't you have a vote to relay to the guys?" I asked as Sniper but his head on my shoulder, kissing it in the process. 

"Hmm, they can wait a few minutes..." I laughed and patted his head before hitting him lightly with a towel. 

"Go, before we get another Scout intrusion," I warned and he chuckled aloud before letting go. 

"He sure got an eye full," I snorted. 

"Yeah an eye full of me, he barely saw any of you, if he doesn't see me as a sister then he's got jerkin' material for weeks." I joked and Sniper laughed as he exited the room. I rolled my eyes and began to look for something suitable for a diner. Scout and I were still banned from entering Tuefort, but there was an older Diner about three miles or so up the road, something that we could actually set foot in without getting the boot immediately. Thankfully I hadn't had a chance to remove the articles of clothing I got through the catalogs to the lab, otherwise, I'd have to make a run down there. I picked through the small box of clothing and decided to hell with it, why not try a dress for a change? I decided a black and white plaid dress would be fine, it had a nice black trim and belt set and I could pull leggings or stockings underneath it. I didn't want to wear heels and instead opted for flats. I finished fastening the belt and fixed myself in the mirror, deciding light eye makeup would do, it was just a diner, but a good celebration was in order, might as well treat ourselves right? I finished my makeup and brushed my hair just in time for sniper to re-enter the room, now out of uniform, and instead in a white button-up and black slacks. "Hm, you clean up nice," I commented on his attire and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked me up and down before chuckling to himself. 

"I'd say you look beautiful today," I raised an eyebrow. "But you look beautiful every day." I groaned aloud. I slapped his chest lightly and he laughed at my bright red face. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Sniper? Spy is that you?" I jabbed Sniper lightly and he laughed harder, wrapping his arms around my head, kissing the top softly. 

"Nah it's me roo, you just bring that side outta me," I scoffed and spoke into his chest. 

"What side? You can't flirt to save your life, just last week you brought me bones because you thought I'd like them." I smiled up at him and he chuckled, breaking away from the hug. 

"Yeah, and where are the bones now?" He teased. I bit my cheek and grinned. "Come on now, where are they?" 

"In a glass display in my lab," I mumbled. He grinned wildly, poking my arm lightly. 

"What was that?"

"In a glass display in my lab!" I practically yelled. He laughed and covered his eyes. 

"You accepted the gift! Flirting my way works!" I laughed and shook my head, straightening up when a loud knock on the door sounded. It opened to reveal Spy, dressed in his suit minus his jacket. 

"Are you two love birds coming? we'd like to go to dinner now." He snarked and we chuckled, leaving the room with Spy following after. We made it down to the porch and out to the courtyard where the guys were loading into the truck. Everyone minus Soldier and Spy was dressed somewhat causal, it was nice and clean but in a comfortable way. I climbed into the truck bed beside Scout and Sniper pulled himself beside me. Scout grinned at the two of us with a low whistle at my attire. I rolled my eyes and Spy climbed into the driver seat as it was his turn to take the wheel. We soon headed off for the diner as idle chatter spread between us, mostly between Scout and Soldier but it was chatter all the same.  
We arrived at the diner and I couldn't help but comment on the vibe of the place. It was older, with faded colors and dimmer lights but there was no mistaking it was a diner. It seemed more like a liminal space than a homey or comfortable place to be but we pushed on. It seemed to be a rather busy night as most booths were full upon walking in. Scout zoomed ahead of the group and pushed two tables together, dragging the chairs across the ground drawing attention. Like bars, people were annoyed at the action but no one seemed to comment on it. We took our seats and decided to send one person for ordering rather than one at a time or all at once. We, of course, sent the person with the most manners, that person being Engie. He fixed his plaid button-up before walking off to the malt bar. I sighed and leaned into Sniper's arm as he set it around my shoulders. It had been a tough week, multiple missions a day were to blame, but we couldn't complain, we were getting good money for it. I snorted loudly at Soldier and demo's spoon competition, Soldier being able to stick seven spoons to his face and Demo only six, he tried his eye socket but was promptly fussed for it. I had never seen Medic so panicked about Demo's eye socket. The food and drinks were done quickly and I feel bad for the staff as there was a huge mess. At some point, Scout decided to chuck a few fries in my direction causing a few to catch in my dress, more specifically, my breasts. I scoffed at him and chucked some back, reaching down into my shirt and throwing the fallen fries at him.   
"Aw no, not the boob fries!" I cackled aloud at his face as he dodged the flying fried potatoes. I shook my head and pulled one from my dress and ate it all the same, getting a few laughs in the process. While it was fine to have food thrown at me, the greasy salt feeling my bra now held was uncomfortable and I excused myself t0 the ladies' room, earning a snide comment from Spy. I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked into the restroom. I found the space in front of the sinks empty but the stalls mostly full. I went to a stall and pulled a small wad of toilet paper from the roll and went to the sink, wetting it lightly. I adjusted my outfit, wiping the fried salt away from my skin and throwing the toilet paper away. I fixed my bra and pulled my buttons tighter, making my chest pop just a bit more. The night was still young and though the malt hit the spot, maybe I could convince the guys to go to the closest bar, or maybe demo would let me snag a few beers from his stash. I finished up and exited the restroom and was greeted by the team with cheers and thrown napkins. I laughed and took my seat back next to Sniper, him throwing his arm back over my shoulder. 

"What are we talking about?" I asked once seated and the conversation picked up again, mostly about the missions we've completed. Poor Spy had to endure the teasing from Engie about the enemy sentries. Heavy laughed the loudest at the stupid medical story Medic told for the fourth time, it always seemed to get Heavy laughing and he knew it. Things were peaceful, I hadn't had a thought of the previous problems I'd been having, not once did they cross my mind. Maybe shutting myself away from other's help wasn't the best thing to do. I smiled happily as Sniper laughed at Demo and Soldier's stupidity, Scout joining in. The night continued on and eventually, we were told by the owner we had to leave, due to the messes we caused and the noise level. We complied and left soon after, piling into the truck and heading back to base.  
We skipped the bar idea and alcohol altogether and decided we could watch a couple of movies. We had the projector rig set up already and chose a few movies that were all about the same vibe, nothing scary but nothing like a chick flick. Pyro managed to swing two Disney movies be inserted into the list, Lady and the Tramp and Cinderella, he liked the animals in both. We put on the movies and enjoy each other's company, and one by one we all fell asleep together. The last thing I remembered before falling into unconsciousness was Cinderella's voice, lulling me with soft waves of love.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A thump sounded and it jolted me awake from my current position on the floor of the base, the reels by this point had finished and the projector was running aimlessly. I stood and flicked the thing off, sighing and looking around the darkroom. The team was still asleep, not one of them noticing the movies had ended. I shook my head and stopped at the sight of my own body, still sitting on the floor next to Pyro. I walked back to my form and stared down at my body, my eyes were closed and I was breathing deeply at a slow pace, my lips parted slightly. I looked peaceful, it was then the voice sounded. I turned in the direction of the voice then back to my body, I had to ride it out, see where it went, I couldn't ignore this. It was then I made my decision and ran out of the base, heading straight back to the canyon wall. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the mine shaft, boarded up but with fewer boards this time. It was enough to keep others out but now I didn't have to crawl onto my hands and knees to get through, just duck low enough. The voice was louder and like a sailor, to the sea siren, I followed it into the dark and likely death cave. The shaft was echoing with the beautiful but eerie voice. I was going to be straight with her this time, ask questions. I finally reached the collapse in the mine and stared up at the hole in the canyon ceiling. The moon was once more high in the sky, though I could have sworn it wasn't a full moon when the night first began. What used to be a comforting light was now causing paranoia in me. The voice stopped and I felt her presence behind me. I turned slowly and stared her down, her attire flowing slightly though there was no wind. 

"Who are you?" I asked, standing my ground. She lifted her head and removed her hood. My eyes adjusted to the change in lighting by now and I could see frost covering the sides of her face. 

"I cannot answer that," She replied with a sad look. I scoffed and took a step towards her. 

"What can you tell me?" She raised her head and smiled. 

"You look like your mother, a beautiful woman she was." My eyes snapped to her foggy ones, my mother. "Amelia was her name." I held her gaze and she floated forward, her legs moving as if she was walking across the ground. "She was only thirty at her death, and wanted nothing more than to have a nice life for her child." I took a step back. "She held a love that was frowned upon, a love forbidden by all, one seen as inhuman, and like her, you hold the same love." She took another step forward, causing me to step back. 

"What love?" I questioned, my stance shaking. She paused in her movements and lowered her gaze to the ground. 

"Love for one of your own sex," She clarified and I nodded quietly. "Amelia wanted a family, but life manages to get in the way for humans. Life and Gods anyways." She drew her gaze away from me and looked off into the distance. I swallowed and gained back some confidence. 

"What's the purpose of all of this shit?" I grit my teeth and winced at the unintentional harshness of my words. She snapped back to me and smiled.

"To reveal the truth." She was about an arm's length away now and she reached out to me. "Whether by force or choice." Her arm met my shoulder and I shoved her away, she disappeared into thin air and I was left alone in the darkness of the cave. I looked around frantically for her, teeth bared with every movement. Her voice rang out. "You can choose to be ignorant but not for very long, the truth will be shown, there is no escaping it," I growled at her words. Then like before, I felt a rough shove and was thrown straight down into the hole, hitting the water with a splash. The murky water filled my mouth and nose and I struggled to the surface. This time I was wearing light clothing so getting to the surface was easier. I broke the water tension and gasped for air, my eyes having to adjust to the bright light around me. I paused and took in my surroundings. Bald Cypress trees, hanging moss, murky green water with algae floating on the top? I was floating in a Bayou. I heard giggling and ducked behind a tree, the water becoming shallower. I listened to the young voices. 

"You sure ya wanna be out here Pauling? Last I saw, you were doin' office work, dainty hands don't bring in gators." Realization spread across my face. This was the incident that got us caught. We had snuck over the wall and snagged a boat from the local drunk, boating out to have an adventure out in the bayou. I heard Pauling scoff and I took a peek around the tree. We sat on the boat together, a camera in her hand. She was wearing a longer poodle skirt with a purple button-up, I was in a muscle shirt and baggy pants. She wanted pictures of the gators for research purposes. 

"We don't need to bring in the alligators, we just need photos of them, specifically their teeth." She nudged her glasses up further onto her face and I chuckled. The scene changed to further into that day, we were now being pulled in from the bayou, both of us drenched and I was injured. The guards found us missing and found us on security cameras leaving the premises. We had been in the middle of taking photos of a juvenile gator when the guards pulled up, scaring the gator into attacking. I remember sticking my arm out in front of Pauling and getting the jaws around my forearm. The gator surprised me enough to pull me from the boat and then Pauling following after me. We were in serious trouble for it.   
The scene changed again and we were now standing in the office of the general. He was furious at us for essentially escaping, stealing, and putting our most important person in danger. Important really meaning, someone we can't let just getaway. I watched as I shuffled in place, arms crossed, my injured arm covered in bandages. Pauling beside me stared at the ground, her resolve diminishing quickly. 

"I'm gonna ask y'all again, who's idea was it?" The general spat as he leaned over the table at us. I kept my mouth shut and Pauling shook in place. Sometimes if we stayed silent we'd just get equal punishment. From what I remembered, Pauling threw me under the bus here, all in the name of her job. and like I remembered, she spoke. 

"It was me, I didn't want to wait till morning, I needed this done." I raised an eyebrow and waited. The general laughed and shook his head, his hand finding the remote to the giant screens behind him. He pressed the buttons and the feed from the previous nights as well as other incidents that appeared on the screen. Each one showed the moments we pressed soft kisses to each other, hugged or held some sort of private moment. I paled. 

"That we can look past, but this? Who's idea?" I swallowed and Pauling sighed, holder her hands in her lap. 

"It was Maya, she asked me out." I scoffed and watched my younger self stifle back tears. We were found out now and it was only a matter of time. 

"You know our policy on relationships between staff and students, and our beliefs. What this is, is disgusting, inhumane, you should be ashamed of yourselves." He spat and I felt sorry for my younger self and Pauling. Because I was the aggressor she'd be let off easy. "Pauling you are free to go, Blu you stay here, we've much to discuss." Pauling froze a second before bolting out of the room, passing through me in the process. The general, in his disgusting fashion, waltzed in front of me, an evil grin on his face. "You understand our policy, our punishments. You can avoid it all if you cooperate. We have a special order not to kill you and we follow that top our best ability." He reached out and touched my shoulder. I bared my teeth and watched this grown-ass man admire my preteen form. His hands traveled and I broke. I attacked him in full force, flipping him and breaking his arm. He wailed and screamed for security and I managed to slash him across the throat just enough to make him bleed. Security barged in and I watched them detain me, I struggled in their grip and was promptly beat within an inch of my life. I was then dragged from the room and the door slammed. I watched the general stumble to a small camera set up and he pushed record. He huffed and stared into the camera. "Log sixty, year two, the animal we know as Maya Blu caused an incident today. She managed to convert another of our own to her sinful ways and caused her to disobey policy. She was the aggressor, planning their escapes and convincing our staff member to commit crime alongside her. She is to be watched at all times, relocate and punish accordingly." I growled aloud and the scene faded.   
I felt the anger bubble in my throat and I trashed in the water, bringing my head to the surface. Pauling took the blame, but when I didn't let him have his way with me, he turned the situation on me. Pauling would be asked if it was true and hell would break loose. Pauling was not at fault. I clawed my way up the dirt out of the water and retched up the murky water, growling and screaming all the while. I was furious, disgusted, I pushed so much out of my brain and was now being subjected to reliving the events of my life, one by one, either until I knew the truth or went insane from it. I sat a moment before forcing myself to stand, I shook the water from my hands and rang out my dress and looked up at the hole. I was done with this. What else was there? I took a breath and ran across the water, ice catching me and carrying me across the surface. I was fed up. I launched myself upwards and landed on the ledge of the hole and watched my ice fall into the water. I looked up at the moon and gauged I had a few more hours. I looked down at my attire and ripped the dress at the legs, making it shorter and easier to manage in water. I might as well never have nice clothing here, it'll always ruin. I kicked my flats off and took a deep breath, then I ran forward and leaped off the ledge. I fell through the air, plummeting into the water below, this time I let myself sink, I forced myself to trust the water. Like before the scene changed and when I opened my eyes I was standing in a white room, it was the lab from school. It was empty for a moment then the door's busted open, and a younger panicked me ran through. Cuts, burns, and other injuries were littered across my body. This was the year I graduated, those so-called scientists had done different experiments on me to the point of torture. I scrambled into the barren white room and froze the doors shut before sinking into a corner and breaking down. Ice grew on every wall and I shivered at the sight. They were really chasing a young woman throughout the science department, for what? What did they gain from this? I watched my sobbing figure with hesitant eyes, I hated crying. Even now when tears fall from my eyes I feel weak, and when other's see it it almost feels like they've gotten to you. They think they've won. I looked away and sat there until the sobbing stopped abruptly. I turned to face myself and stumbled backward. The girl before me no longer resembled who I was, my brown hair had faded a harsh white, my eyes glazed over the same way, only with a golden ring in the center. I sat motionless on the floor and the ice around the room began to shrink and white crystal took its place. The doors burst open and one of the scientists came forward, in his hands was the standard-issue taser the school provided staff members. I watched as the white-haired woman enveloped him in ice, his body shivering from the first contact. He was in an ice bubble, then without warning white crystals began to form inside, causing him to scream bloody murder. He flailed and writhed only earning more ice. The ice bubble began to melt on the inside, water now filling it to the top. His screams were drowned out by the water and his body soon went limp, completely covered in ice and white crystals. 

"Holy shit..." I snapped my head to the other two scientists. They were standing in the doorway, their hands on their useless tasers. I turned back to my younger form and was horrified to see a wide grin spread across my face. Then without warning, my eyes rolled and I dropped to the ground, everything going back to normal. I felt pain in my chest and fought to breathe. I closed my eyes and opened them again, I was at the bottom of the small lake. I could see the moon's rays shining down into the water and swam to the surface.   
I coughed and heaved, clearing the remaining water from my lungs as I broke surface tension. I swam to the shore and pulled myself up. This was infuriating, I lived that moment, yet I remember nothing. I only heard the scientist died of unrelated incidents. Everyone was on edge and I got moved into solitary. I spat on the ground and beat my fist into the rocky ground. I was tired, there had to be more. I stood quickly and created pillars of ice to launch me into the air, each one throwing me higher into the air. I landed on the edge of the hole and ran towards the exit before stopping. Needed a running start. 

"You want to show me the truth? Show me something I don't know!" I screamed out to no one and ran forward, flinging myself off the ledge and into the water below, this time I swam to the bottom and waited. I waited for the scene to change, waited to see the next horror, waited for anything. But nothing came, at first. I felt my lungs begin to burn and began to doubt this run. I started to kick my legs in an attempt to reach the surface but something below me drug me downwards. I screamed from the grip and looked down into the darkness of the water. Hands flew from the ground and onto my legs, dragging me low into the dirk and keeping me from the sweet relief of air. I struggled to get free, thrashing every second. I felt lightheaded and couldn't hold on any longer. I felt myself losing consciousness and let myself just float. I closed my eyes and let it be.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniper jolted awake. He blinked and looked around the dark lounge, hearing the deep snores of his comrades. He sighed and shifted his weight on the sofa, trying to adjust so that he could go back to sleep when he heard whimpering. He blinked in the darkness and felt around for a light, anything would do. He stood and tripped over his co-workers to get to a switch and when he found one he flipped it on, casting harsh fluorescent light over everyone in the room. He grunted at the change and searched for the source of the whimpering. His eyes landed on Scientist. She was sat on the floor next to Pyro and was twitching in her sleep. A nightmare. Sniper sighed and decided to sit down next to her, keep her within arm's length. He watched her body twitch and shake, her whimpers getting louder. He sat perplexed a moment before she let out a blood-curdling scream, scaring everyone in the room awake. The room's occupants stared at her in shock as she thrashed and whimpered, Sniper eventually trying to hold her arms in place to keep her from hurting herself or others. That's when it happened. She stopped breathing. There was a moment of confusion from the group, Sniper hadn't noticed at first but when he moved his hand in front of her parted lips and felt no breath, he panicked. The next moments were filled with chaotic commotion and quickly Medic came to their aid. He sent Scout for the Medi gun, ordered Engie to build a dispenser, and demanded Sniper stay calm during all of it. The group had no idea what was happening all they knew is re-spawn was off, and Scientist just died in her sleep.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The air was crisp and chilly, the snow was pristine and beautiful before flashes of bloody horror appeared in its place. There had been a fight. I stared down at the blood at my feet, it trailing into the woods. I felt nothing as I followed the trail. Through the woods, voices began to echo. I could hear them from every angle, different voices, different times, all conflicting. I pushed forward with every sentence. 

"You killed him!" I picked up my pace, moving faster and farther into the woods. 

"He'd come after me!" A woman defended herself. I began to jog. 

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," The general's voice rang out and my jog turned into a half sprint. 

"What have you done to me?! I'll kill you, you whore!" My father's voice screamed throughout the wooded area. My sprint becoming a full run.   
"Help me! Someone! Anyone!" The woman from before screamed and then a loud gunshot rang out, just as I reached the end of the blood trail. There laying in the snow was a woman. She had hair similar to mine, her eyes, now glazed, matching mine to a t, we even had the same beauty marks and freckle placements. We were almost exact copies. Her face was sad, tear tracks down her still warm face. There was a bullet hole directly in her forehead. She was dressed for the weather, brown winter coat lined with fur. My eyes traveled downwards to her abdomen, it had been sliced open, far beyond recognition. Her intestines spilled out onto the pristine snow, turning it a pinkish red. Her body would suggest she was found differently, turned, and mutilated this way, but something didn't sit right. Her belly was too distended to just be mutilated, there was something else. I heard distant crying and the scene changed, now in reverse. I glanced around and noticed the snow flowing upwards into the sky rather than failing to the ground. Snow lifted from her body and out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures approaching. I took a step back from the body and watched as the figures flickered out of existence, then back now next to the pleading woman. One of the figures was missing. I could make the figure out to be a man. She begged for her life, deliriously apologizing for various crimes and murders, but every apology, every plead for her life fell on deaf ears. The man pulled a gun from his coat pocket and aimed for her head. She cried out the same as before, help, someone, anyone, then bang. I jolted in place as her brain shot from the back of her head and she plummeted face-first into the snow. The second figure appeared then, ranting about their target when he paused. Another man. 

"Vernon, she was pregnant..." The second man's voice made me want to vomit. Vernon? Easton? I heard 'Vernon' growl and watched as he took out a switchblade and proceeded to slice the woman open haphazardly, not caring if he hit anything. There was the sound of squelching flesh and I had to keep from vomiting there. There was silence between the two before the sound of crying was heard. I glanced upwards long enough to see Vernon holding a small newborn in his hands. Then after a pause, he quickly placed it on the ground and raised his leg like he was about to curb stomp the newborn. I screamed aloud but my voice never broke out into the air, instead, Easton did. He screamed aloud and shoved Vernon away from the child, rushing to pick it up himself, cutting the umbilical cord in the process. "I agreed to help track your target, I never agreed to the murder of children, let alone watch you stomp the life out of one who hasn't begun!" Easton cried out, holding the tiny baby to his chest. I shook my head and whimpered silently. That tiny baby, that tiny premature thing, was me. And the woman-she-that was, I couldn't take it. I crumpled to the ground and screamed. I couldn't do this I want to go back, I want to ignore, I no longer want to see. I heard the familiar sound of voices again and bolted in a direction, hoping it led out of the forest. The voices got louder with every twist and turn. 

"It's bad enough his whore of a mother left me with him, despicable woman." I kept running. 

"It was an accident father! Don't hit her!" I tripped and fell at the sound of Ienzo's voice. 

"As long as she lives Ienzo, mark my words boy, as long as she lives I will make you wish your mother took you with her to the afterlife." I clambered to my feet and sprinted forward. 

"Father please!" Multiple cries of mercy were heard but no replies were to be found. I could see an opening now, the forest turning dark now. There were sounds of abuse, fist to the face, gut punches, beatings that soon turned into slush central. I could hear the gurgling of blood and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sounds. It all fell silent as I reached the edge of the woods, I was now standing at the edge of a frozen lake. No, the frozen lake. I took a step forward and ringing filled my ears. I watched as Ienzo came into view, a large rock in his hands as well as an ice pick. He took a deep breath and began to slam the rock onto the ground before taking the pick and jamming it too into the ice. The ice cracked, breaking entirely and Ienzo ran back to the shore. I watched him disappear and the ice slowly reforms over a single night. It was a thin ice sheet now, no way it could support the weight of a person. I stepped closer and watched Ienzo come back into view, with little me beside him, hand in hand. Tonight was the night. I watched us have fun and skate around, our figures flickering. The ringing got louder and I held my head between my hands. I glanced up at the scene before me, while I was distracted, Ienzo re-broke the ice, causing a chain reaction and sending me into the freezing water below. The ringing stopped and an echo rang out. 

"As long as she's alive..." My eyes widened. I stared in disbelief as Ienzo watched me drown. I flailed and called his name but all he did was watch me, a small grin of satisfaction on his face. I went under and then silence. No thrashing of water, no screams for help, it all went silent. I felt tears roll down my face as the scene faded, and I was left alone in the darkness.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nothing was working, it was early morning now and the team had been running around like headless chickens trying everything they could to aid Medic in his attempts to revive their teammate. The medi-gun did nothing as did the dispenser, none of the traditional methods were working either and the guys were beginning to lose hope. Scout hadn't said a word in hours. They were grasping at any thread there was, none of them led anywhere. Sniper hadn't left Scientist's side since she'd gone into the infirmary and Medic hadn't stopped trying. There was the option to cut her open but he almost couldn't bring himself to do it. Medic found himself disturbed at the feeling. He couldn't cut open a teammate? He couldn't bear to see them leave so suddenly but he couldn't open them up? What was happening to him? He rattled himself and began to prepare his surgical materials. Things were getting desperate, and he couldn't stand by any longer, and while he held back his surgical option now there was nothing left. He prepared everything and warned Sniper of what was to come when he noticed something. He watched tears roll from Scientist's eyes, something uncommon from dead bodies. He stilled and watched as tears continued to roll from her eyes and the two perked up at the sound of breathing. It was shallow and barely there but it was breathing. Medic and Sniper went into a frantic mode, trying to keep her pulse up and her breathing steady, they lost her once already, no need for a second time.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I blinked in the darkness, feeling my chest full and burning hot. I looked around and my eyes met the woman in white. I felt my body shake in her presence and I trembled violently. I couldn't take it anymore. My father was my mother's murderer, my brother tried to murder me, I've been assaulted, physically, sexually and have been tormented for years, now I was forced to relive everything for the sake of truth. I screamed and cried aloud at the woman, crumbling to the ground and holding myself there. She said nothing. 

"Who are you?" I asked through tears, wanting it to be over. "What do you want?" The woman shifted her weight, then a bright glow filled the darkness. Another scene. I hiccuped and stayed put on the ground, not wanting to move. I heard the sound of footsteps and laughter. I lifted my head and took in my surroundings. The forest again but this time the sun was shining brightly through the trees, casting warmth on everything in the snowy environment. I sighed and sat up listening for the laughter. There were footsteps then two figures came into view, one dressed in brown fur and the other in white. 

"I wish humans weren't so cruel," The woman in white fur commented and I recognized the woman in brown to be my mother. My mother agreed and leaned against a tree. 

"Humans will never stop being cruel, some people are just wired that way, other's live too long in hatred and become that way. Humans always change and thats a blessing and a curse." She replied after a moment of thought and the woman in white paused in her steps. "Celeste, you've answered me before but I want to ask again," She spoke getting closer to the other woman. "Am I allowed to witness your real self?" Celeste smiled and she leaned forward pressing a kiss to my mother's lips. 

"Of course." Then she changed. Her clothing changed to that of the woman in white's, her face changed structure and her skin turned a light blue, frost covering her cheeks, her eyes glazed over and her brown hair changed to white within a second. Even her height changed and she shrank to my height, being a head shorter than my mother. "I love the way you humans look, with your dark hair and freckled skin..." Celeste spoke softly, bringing a hand to my mother's face. My mother laughed softly and kissed Celeste's hand at the palm. 

"You only like how I look, you've stated your distaste for others before," Celeste huffed and grinned at the woman before her, genuine love in her actions. "Do you want to know?" My mother asked suddenly and Celeste nodded with a huge smile. "It was positive, doctor said I'm three weeks along already." I smiled at this, the announcement. My mother was telling her love she was pregnant. I shook my head, the anger and fear fading at the loving sight. 

"I told you it would work! I can shift my form to anything, if this one does not satisfy you, I can change to one that does..." I cringed at the teasing tone aimed at my mother. Gross. My mother laughed aloud and gazed lovingly at the smaller woman, eyes full of love. I almost felt bad for hating my mother for so long. I didn't know her, her story, or her love. 

"Will they be like you?" She asked after a brief moment of silence. I held my breath and awaited the response. Like her? 

"Our child will be biologically female, should she take after me and my nymph heritage, she could change that. If not, she'll look like you." Celeste answered, gazing into the distance. Nymph, I had two moms. A human and a nymph made me. Somehow I feel like that isn't the weirdest thing in this world. 

"I hope she's healthy, whichever she may be." My mother's voice echoed away as the scene faded and I gasped awake.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Medic had kicked Sniper from the room about ten minutes after he first noticed tears. Sniper hadn't been able to keep up and needed a break desperately. He continued to try and get a response from Scientist when the EKG went wild, erratic heartbeats and rising pulse. He checked everything and damn near got his head busted open due to Scientist flying upwards and gasping awake. Medic stumbled backward and watched Scientist look around the room, wave, and then immediately hurl into her lap. Wonderful.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was an uproar of cheer's once it was announced that Scientist was physically fine, but would need to recover mentally. Once under observation Medic noted that there had been a change in her stability, Scientist no longer feared the coming nightmares, no longer felt the fear with the unknown, she instead, seemed to embrace it. It took a week under observation to decide her state, but once he figured enough time had passed he conducted his last test.   
Medic stood in front of Scientist, a clipboard in his hand and a smile on his face. "Zhe last test, zhis vill determine jour whether or not jou need to continue treatment." Scientists nodded, understanding this could be the last examination. "I understand if zhis all seems too personal, but," Medic pulled up a chair and sat in front of the examination table, Scientist looking down at him. "I vill need jou to tell me vhat happened zhat day."   
The air in the room was tense and as the team sat outside the infirmary it was apparent no one was going to see the two occupants for a while. It had been a difficult week, after Scientist's apparent death a few of the guys had been unable to leave her side. Mainly Sniper and Scout, as the two were considered the closest to her. Visibly it would seem they were handling it fine, but both of them saw the effect of it. Scout felt like he was learning of his brother's accident all over again, the pain and despair in his gut that someone he cared about would never be the same if they made it out alive. Sniper felt his calm and stable demeanor diminish with every day they weren't cleared and it was no secret he was breaking.   
There was an uncomfortable silence in the medical ward as the doors to the infirmary opened and revealed Medic. He stood with authority, calm, and proper, but in his eyes, it could be seen he was unhappy with what he learned. He cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention. "Scientist has made a full recovery and vill be returning to zhe field." Que the cheering, but something felt off. The only ones who noticed right away would be Spy and Heavy, as everyone else was preoccupied with celebrating their friend's recovery. They would have to speak with him later on the subject. Scientist appeared next to Medic and there had been a change in her, she held herself different than before. Before the incident she held herself in a way that conveyed she had not a single clue who she was and where she was going, now she looked sure of herself with a hidden layer beneath it all. She masked the anger she felt with the knowledge of who she was, who her parents were, and where her powers came from. She knew now what happened, the events that lead to her life, it all made her insufferably angry.   
When asked the events of that night she'd grow silent and look off into the distance, a storm brewing in her eyes as she recounted the truth. It was a scandal at first, she wasn't human, at least not completely. It was a fact they were not prepared for but really when were they prepared for anything? Fighting other men sure, fighting monsters on Halloween? Okay, might as well happen, transform on full moons? we got us there. Soldier's roommate being a wizard who owed money to yakuza? Okay, this revelation wasn't that weird and over time it was just apart of who she was. Of course, Scout took up any opportunity to tease her about her heritage but never seriously. Thinking on it now, it would account for her playfulness in situations of dire seriousness, hell perhaps the infatuation with unordinary items was explained through it. Celeste had a curiosity and it seemed to pass to her. While it was no longer a secret who her parents were, there were some things left out of the retelling. Her father's cruelty, the assault, the defensive murder, some things were best kept to yourself. Besides, she couldn't get through those parts of the story without becoming angry beyond belief, and it was justified. Her mother's murderer was convinced to take her in, raised and abused her, then sent her away to take more abuse, then when she finally got the chance, she broke free and he hated it. There was no doubt in her mind her father was the one who called for the bounty, knowing now the reasoning and circumstances. Now that he was dead, there was no stopping it unless it moved to a new holder, that would be Ienzo, but there's a possibility he had no idea about it. What Ienzo knew was a mystery to her, knowing her brother's attempted murder of her at a young age, it wouldn't be a surprise to see he continued it, but perhaps he wasn't like their father. It was a possibility but Scientist would never know unless she met with him directly, something she wasn't willing to do a week out from dying in her sleep. All she wanted to do was enjoy her time with her family and make better memories. The team was happy to oblige.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sighed and took in the sunset from the roof of the base, enjoying the pretty pink's, purples, and blues. It had been a while since I'd actually watched a sunset completely and felt I needed to decompress. The desert sun was gorgeous as it was deadly, and while I wasn't much of a day person, dawn always struck me as the prettiest time of day for the surroundings. I leaned back and shifted my gaze to the courtyard where Pyro, Engie, and Demo were preparing a large cookout. It was Engie's turn to cook and he needed some help with the grilling portion. The air was filled with the familiar scent of barbecue meat and I smiled softly at the three when they placed a few hot dogs on for me. Not a hamburger person after all. I heard a knock on the window behind me and turned to greet the person. Surprisingly it was Spy. He greeted me with a nod and came to stand next to my sitting form. It was silent between us as we stared off into the distance. He stood with his hands in his pockets, eyes forward and though he held himself still, he seemed almost nervous. He glanced down at me and I questioned him with a look. He sighed and shifted his weight. 

"I came to ask about your well-being." He stated and I nodded with pursed lips. 

"I'm fine," I replied calmly. He nodded and after a moment sat down next to me, surprising. 

"You scared us all that day," He began, his eyes unsure. "I mean Scout came to me of all people for comfort." He continued. I glanced at him a moment and saw his hands twitch and clench. I decided I shouldn't make him wear himself thin trying to convey emotions without conveying his emotions. I scooted closer to him and threw my arms around his shoulders letting him rest in the crook of my neck. He went stiff a moment before absolutely melting into the hug. He didn't move to return it, instead, I felt him bunching up the fabric of my t-shirt, his fists no doubt turning white under the pressure of his grasp. he held still a moment before huffing out a laugh. 

"Remember when you didn't trust me?" I asked and he huffed subtly. "Man how far we've come." I felt his grip slack slightly and he pulled away after a moment. Both of us sat silent before he cleared his throat and adjusted his suit. He then stood and gave me the 'don't mention this again' look. I nodded and we climbed through the window into the hallway, leaving my sight. I sighed and heard Engie whistle at me from the ground. I looked down to him and he waved me down, signaling dinner was done. I hopped up and climbed back through the window, closing it behind me. I slowly made my way down the hallway and met Scout on the way. He reached for my hand and I let him hold it as we walked together to the kitchen. Since the first night, he'd been more physical. Before we could be close physically in private spaces but he needed the grounding comfort more often. We made sure to define boundaries of course as we were just friends, something Sniper had to get used to. He eventually did doesn't question it when he sees us hand in hand a lot of the time, sometimes arms interlocked. Just how it is.  
We made it to the kitchen and split so that we could take our seats. I took mine next to Sniper and greeted him with a smile. Food was all over the table, different meats were slow-cooked and roasted to perfection. I fixed my plate with two hot dogs and chili, topping it off with shredded cheese. I snorted at Demo's joke and Heavy passed around the beer. Engie was next to tell stories and Pyro brought his drawings to the table to show us, something Spy had a problem with because "It doesn't even look like me!" I couldn't help but laugh at him. Things were good. When dinner ended it was dishwashing time, something I volunteered to do as I was in a good mood. Sniper stayed behind to help me with them and while I was wrist-deep in dishwater he wrapped his arms around my waist, his face pressed to the side of my head. I sighed at the touch and he pressed a soft kiss to my head. There was silence before he mumbled into my hair. 

"God, I love you..." He spoke quickly, unsure of how to go about saying it. I smiled and turned my head to meet his lips, kissing him softly. 

"I love you too," I replied softly, after breaking apart. I was feeling sure of my emotions enough to say it. I hadn't said it before to anyone, not even Pauling. It was new territory, but I was sure of it. "Now come on," I grinned, my smile reaching my eyes. "my fingers are pruning."


	20. The Road Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where it begins to split from the comics and timeline of tf2. As we all know the comic's events I will be following my OC until the meet up with the Mercs again, they will still make plenty of appearances but from this chapter until assembling, it's mostly my OC's story. 
> 
> TW for sexual assault, abuse, human trafficking, and arson.

Things at RED base had gone back to normal after the death and subsequent Resurrection of Scientist. The team, at first, was very protective and concerned for Scientist, watching any and all moves she made when it came to sleeping or on the battlefield. Nothing was out of ordinary about her outwardly, though Medic would catch glimpses of her anger on the battlefield, sometimes stabbing the enemy team after they've died, taunting them while on the edge of death, and once he was sure he saw her cradling the BLU Scientist's body upon death. Whether it was anger at others or perhaps herself he couldn't tell, he only knew she was angry. Everyone had been doing well performance-wise and the administrator had given leeway to a week's vacation, something the guys were told to enjoy but they couldn't leave the area. No leaving state and no getting arrested were their only rules. In this week's vacation Scientist found herself conducting experiments on herself with the aid of Medic in hopes of learning what other powers lied dormant in her. She couldn't tap into that power she witnessed in the flashback, but she was unlocking other abilities, for instance, she found she could melt ice slowly and control the sloshy ice water. While it still had that ice structure she could control it but fully liquid it was almost too warm to control. It all depended on the temperature and atomic structure it held. Medic had been overjoyed to do experiments on her, his kind anyways. He measured brainwaves and took blood samples, her way of paying him for his help. Sniper had expressed his concerns after he found them both passed out and still attached to machinery.   
The next few weeks passed and the two had made little progress, Medic was getting a bit frustrated in his endeavor to know. When the events were recounted to him he felt her anger, he knew why she felt so justifiably angry. He hypothesized the power fluctuation was due to a break in sanity, in that moment she fully lost it and unlocked powers far greater than she could with sanity intact. Then when they served her purpose and she witnessed the carnage she caused, it was enough to bring her to her senses and wake her from her stupor. He won't admit it but he had a few nightmares of his own after hearing the cutthroat and cruel methods her father exhibited. He was well aware he wasn't a good person, he commits doctor-assisted homicide for goodness sakes! But the man who took her in was a different breed of disgusting. Medic had done his share of heinous acts, some he wasn't proud of, the majority he was, but the murder and attempted murder of a newborn was not something he would have ever thought of doing. A newborn, that man was about to make premature brains meet forest ground that day and if it weren't for the other man present and his morals, Scientist would not be here to this day. While a true statement, Medic didn't like the sentiment behind it, 'if not for her abuse and trauma she wouldn't be here!' She shouldn't have experienced it! For good or bad, the person she is today was due to the things she was forced to bear and Medic knew it to be true for everyone on base. If not for their experiences they'd not be there, but it was different for them, they chose those things, they CHOSE to do such acts that landed them in hot water. Scientist merely existed, she breathed air and punished all her life for it. Pauling, in her own way, reached out to help her, though it may have seen cold in action. This job wasn't one you could get out of, not without a few reassignment surgeries to the brain. It was a disturbing set of circumstances but he knew this path, what was happening now was for the best. Now if only it would stay that way.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Months later  
Things were finally settling down again. In the span of a few measly month's a war broke out, their bosses were dead and they were now re-hired by Saxton Hale himself, enabling him to get the groups to fight the onslaught of robots Gray Mann had sent. It was just finally getting back to how things should be when the announcement came, their contracts had been terminated. Mann Co was no longer under Saxton Hale but instead by the very man who launched the robot war upon them. Gray Mann was responsible for the uprooting and held most of the power now. As for the team at Teufort, it didn't take them long to figure out it was time to split, though there was a great bit of resistance from them. Scout threw the biggest fit. He brought up the points aimed at Scientist, where would she even go? He had yet to visit his ma and wanted to do so with Scientist by his side, however,, Sniper and Scientist had objections. The fight was only beginning.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cool afternoon, a rarity these days. The team had been packing for the majority of the day and hadn't really made contact with each other. I felt that maybe it was for the best. I scratched my head gently and pulled my now long hair into a ponytail, out of my face as I worked on my bike. After the war,, we were provided with new catalogs as a sort of prize for winning. I, of course, intended on the new bike. It wasn't like my old bike, old and mix-matched in parts, rather it looked more of a wonderful piece from the future. It was a Kawasaki model, red and I loved it. I only had to make a few modifications to accommodate my riding and it would then be perfect. I wiped my hands on the grease towel hanging from my pocket and sighed. I was packed already, my small amount of personal items and bunches of work items all fit in a few measly boxes. They could be easily transported in a truck or van but I intended on leaving them here. I was done with Mann Co. The things that happened here made me happy to be alive again, I forgot about the running I was doing beforehand but now it was all I could focus on. I know who I was and my history, the man who caused such pain was dead and the only other person capable of purging the contract on my head was my brother and I wanted nothing to do with that mess. I'd rather fuck off to the middle of nowhere and live the rest of my days out cold and alone as I felt that was the only way to be anymore. I understood that while I wanted to that, I'd have to face it eventually. After Scout's fit and everyone subsequently fighting, the team was no longer on good terms, hell even Sniper had been distancing himself from me. It broke my heart to have everyone around me ripped away from one person's stupid decisions and I honestly wish Saxton did punt a child into next year, at least then we could all be mad at him together. I am not the best person in the world I realize.   
I heard a whistle and looked up just in time to get a water bottle thrown to me. I caught it with ease and thanked the pitcher, they being Sniper. He leaned against the garage wall and watched as I drank half the bottle before putting it down and going back to work. He sat a moment, his feet shifting on the concrete nervously. I stopped what I was doing and turned to him with a questioning look on my face. 

"What?" I asked, my tone coming out harsher than intended. His eyes met mine and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Was wonderin' if maybe ya could come back with me, to Australia, meet me parents." I stared at him a moment before huffing. 

"You haven't said a damn word to me all fuckin' day and you want me to travel to Australia with you?" I asked, eyes sharp. He swallowed and nodded. "I already told you, told Scout, told everyone, I'm going back home." I spat before turning back to the bike in front of me. I was finished now with it and proceeded to clean up my mess. 

"I know ya did roo, that's why I'm askin' ya, I'm tryna talk ya out of it." He replied and I could practically see the expression he was making. 

"You can't, I have to do this. I wish I didn't have to but you know what happens if I don't it'll-"

"It'll eat ya alive I know, bloody guilt." He sighed and I stood from my position on the ground. I straightened my black turtle neck and pulled up my black camo pants. I couldn't leave this stone unturned, not when there's a possibility I could rid myself of the damn bounty on my head. "At least let me come with ya," He started and I turned around, cutting him off quickly. 

"Come with me? No. no. you have your own stuff to do, you've got a family to see and update, I don't want you to miss out on that." I replied quickly and was met with a stern look and then one of defeat. 

"I'm not good with the long-distance stuff," Sniper huffed and I laughed quietly. 

"You're a Sniper," I walked closer to him and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. "It's what you're best at." I turned away to clean up my tools and thought for a moment. "How's this, say we go do our shit, and we see how it goes, if it goes downhill for me, I'll call you." I turned my head to look at him, his eyes meeting mine. "I'll ship out the moment I can." I finished and he sat a moment, nodding in thought. 

"We can do that, but ya have to call." He replied with a grin and I smiled, returning to my toolbox. 

"I wouldn't miss it, I promise." I finished with my tools and strapped it onto the side of my bike. It would be hard but we'd manage, besides I don't think my visit home will take very long anyway. I heard the familiar whistle from Engie and we headed off for our last dinner together, as a family.   
The night was filled with regretful statements and some laughter, it was almost hard saying goodbye but we all knew it had to be done. Where some of us were going was a mystery, like Pyro for example. Engie had offered for him to tag along to Bee Cave but Pyro refused, seeming like he maybe had other plans. Heavy and Medic sat on opposite sides of the table, trying to keep themselves together for the duration of dinner and Scout outwardly cried at one point. Spy kept to himself but joined in after a bit of drinking. It was a somber night and once it ended Sniper and I found ourselves together in my room. He'd slept here before, so it shouldn't have seemed so, awkward, so uncomfortable. The night, while tough to get through, went quickly and when I awoke, I was the first up.   
I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I slowly gathered clothing and started a cold shower, hoping not to wake Sniper. I finished quickly and brushed through my hair quickly, getting ready to grab my carry on and book it. I heard a small knock on the door and heard the bed shift. I turned to see Sniper getting up for the door. I stood there in front of the mirror, staring into the sink. I heard chatter but didn't want to acknowledge it. 

"Roo, it's time. Scout's up." I nodded at the voice and turned away from the sink with a deep breath. I adjusted my outfit, a simple red tank top paired with black pants, and my combat boots. I had a jacket too but kept that for riding, as well as the gloves. I exited the bathroom and was met with Scout, his eyes red and puffy. I smiled and felt my lip quiver. I raced into a hug and he gripped back just as strong. 

"Gonna try n' visit my ma, don't know if I'll see ya again Ice,” He sniffled and I felt my eyes water, don't do this to me man. 

"You will, someday..." I replied shakily. He nodded into my hair and I sniffled after a moment. I heard the shuffling of feet behind him and looked up to see Pyro with his arms outstretched. "Come on Py, gonna miss you too." He joined in and soon enough we broke, needing to do what we had to. We made our way downstairs, Sniper now dressed in tow. Once we were downstairs we were met with the view of everyone pilling boxes into trucks and cars. I felt my heart clench and almost couldn't stand to see everyone leave. I watched as Soldier and Demo pilled boxes into the back of Engie's truck, watched Medic make a tearful parting with Heavy, and had to watch him cry about having to cage his birds for the long trip. I smiled at the thought of how mad Archimedes would be for having been caged for a long road trip. I walked to Engie's garage and rolled out my bike while Sniper walked to his camper. I tied the carry on bag to the side of my bike opposite my toolbox and rolled up next to Engie's Truck. I heard the roar of the engine and had to stifle a cry. It really was time huh. I kicked out the kickstand and walked to the group. Sniper pulled up his camper next to us and got out after putting it in the park. 

"This is it, boys," I started, trying to smile. "It was so nice knowing you all, and I'm sure we'll talk again someday, and-" I hiccuped and stopped myself from continuing. Engie proceeded to continue the statement. 

"And we'll meet up again one day, maybe when you an' Sniper get hitched." He joked and I snorted along with Spy. Sniper turned a deep shade of red and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Everyone chuckled and Demo slung an arm around Engie. "We'll all meet again someday, as long as no one gets arrested." He said with a hearty laugh, eyes pointed at Scout. I laughed a bit now, watching Scout go through the seven stages of grief all at once, talk about a face journey. We heard the six am horn across the intercoms and everyone's smile fell for a split second. It was time to roll out. I sighed and stuck my hand out to the group, Scout got the idea quickly and put his hand atop mine, the none by one everyone else did too. Once we all had a hand in I smiled. 

"I love you all, honest to whatever god is out there, and y'all will always be my family." I smiled at the team before me, their faces matching mine, tear-soaked but smiling brightly. "To family!" And with a group echo, we threw our hands to the air in our own special goodbye. I went to climb onto my bike when I was approached by Sniper. 

"Ya sure you wanna do this roo?" He asked as I put on my jacket and gloves. I nodded and dug around my carry on bag for the matching goggles I got. 

"I'm sure Snipes, and we had an agreement, I gave you the old phone number and I have yours, if things go south I'm shipping out." I said with certainty. He looked uncertain but accepted it nonetheless. I turned to face him and he looked down at me, his glasses off of his face for the moment. I leaned up to meet his lips and he kissed back fiercely, his hands meeting my face gently but with grip. It only lasted a few seconds but we were breathless when we finally broke apart. "I love you." I said after a moment of silence and he nodded at my statement. 

"I love you too roo," His voice barely breaking. He let go of my face and stood back as I swung my leg over my bike and started it up. He climbed into his camper and revved the engine. The other got the hint and climbed into their own vehicles. I pulled the goggles over my eyes and pulled on the riding gloves. I slowly rolled forward in the line of vehicles and revved my engine. Slowly the decoy backdrop fell and the outside could be seen. Once we leave, chances are we aren't coming back. We all sat still before Medic honked his horn and pulled out first, Heavy following suit, then Engie, Pyro, Demo, Soldier, Spy, Scout, Sniper, then when it came my turn, I found myself not wanting to leave them. I watched them all pull onto the road and followed after slowly, the backdrop falling in the rearview mirror. I continued forward until we all reached a red light. we could turn now, each of us going our own ways. I rolled beside Sniper and nodded at him, him doing the same. When the light turned green I turned left, leaving the guys behind, watching them shrink in the distance. I pushed on, through my tears and painful heartache to the next state. I'd have to suffer Texas before I got back to Louisiana. I never liked Texas much, but whatever, as long as I didn't get mugged or y' know kidnapped and slaughtered for my skin and meat. I glanced at my gas and sighed, forgetful ass forgot to fill up before leaving. I could go for a while before needing to stop but I'd stop earlier than expected. I continued on until a little after lunch.   
The sun was high in the sky and with the rising temperature, I figured it was time for a small break from the unrelenting sun. I'd have to swap out my jacket for a cooling one too. I pulled into a small gas station convenience store combo and kicked out my kickstand, here's hoping they had a working Ac. I pulled the keys from my bike and walked around to the self serve pump and slowly filled my tank. I felt eyes on me after a few minutes and glanced around, there was only one other person that I could see, a teenager about six foot, blond, and scrawny as hell. Way I figure he's still a teenager is his uniform, looks like a catholic uniform or other religious schools. His face was sharper than most his age though he hadn't quite grown into his nose. His lips were on the smaller side and seemed to be set in an always frowning position based off of the barely visible lines around his mouth. His eyes were a striking green color and he was covered with small scars and other unidentifiable marks. He had a toothpick in his mouth and was leaning against the wall, watching me. I stared a moment before hurrying up and finishing with the gas pump. I pulled off my jacket and pulled a cooling one from my duffel bag and stuffed the other one into the bag. The cool fabric gave me some relief from the heat but I was definitely under the sun for longer than I should have been. I heard the convenience store door open and a small ringing of a bell, signifying someone exited the place. The feeling of being watched faded and when I turned again, the teen was paying attention to a taller, frazzled looking woman and a smaller pre-teen. A small family it seemed. I finished up with the gas and headed inside to grab a few snacks for the road and pay for gas, keeping my eye on the group as I went inside. I swung open the door and was greeted to cool air. I sighed and went to the back cooler where I grabbed two bottles of water and nabbed some chips on the way to the register. The lone cashier raised an eyebrow at me but didn't comment on my attire or stern expression. The man couldn't have been a day over sixty and looked like he ran a pizza shop mechanic shop combo. I paid for everything and left, ready to hit the road again. I should be close to the state line by nightfall, if I make good time I could get into Texas by nightfall. I could drive at night but knowing the number of accidents that occur on bike at night and the sheer number of dumb asses that love to ride biker's off the road I'd take my chances with a motel. I made it back to my bike and looked around for the small group and noticed they had vanished, making me breathe a sigh of relief. Teenagers man. I stuffed the snack bag into my duffel bag and swung my leg over my bike, putting the keys in and starting it up. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and rode out onto the road once more, speeding off towards the state line.   
The sun had just started to set when I crossed the state line and made it into Texas. The journey was long and boring, making me wish I had taken a truck rather than a bike, at least then I could have radio. I rode through the small town, looking for a motel of some kind to stay the night and give my behind a rest. I picked the first one and pulled in. I kicked out my stand and pulled the keys out, glancing around the parking lot I could see there weren't many others in the area. The place itself was run down and sketchy but it would be enough for one night. The large motel sign was half out and the build needed a good power wash. I grabbed my bag and walked into the motel lobby, finding it empty. It looked like your standard motel lobby if not a bit dated. I walked to the front desk and rang the bell, hoping a worker was in the vicinity. I turned to look out the window when someone cleared their throat from behind me and I raided my goggles off of my eyes and onto my forehead. "I need a room for one-" I stopped in my tracks. The boy from the gas station. He stared me down with a menacing glare, one signifying I wasn't welcome. I stared back and our contest was only broken by another woman, the same from earlier. The boy was tall probably at six foot and she had two inches on him, her legs were long with a shorter torso. Her hips were bigger while her shoulders and chest were smaller, she was dressed in a red gown and similar colored shoes, both of which were cheap. Her hair was a yellow blonde, making her emerald green eyes stand out, her makeup was minimal and most of it looked cheap. Her hair was pinned up in a half up half down look, showing off bright purple bruises around her neck but just barely. 

"Hi, I heard you needed a room?" She asked with a plastered smile. I nodded and glanced at the teen behind her, making her shoo him away. "Sorry about him, he's not too friendly to strangers." She apologized and I shook my head waving it off. "Okay one night, single bed?" I nodded and she wrote it down in her logging book. "Alright, I just need a name." I sat a moment, not wanting to actually give out my real name. I had to come up with something quick, but something I could react to. Then a light bulb went off in my head. 

"Maya Mundy."   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After paying and checking in I was escorted to my room by the teenager who insisted on carrying my single duffel bag. We reached my room and he handed me the key, his hand staying in the air a few seconds too long for my liking. Then just as I turned and unlocked the door, he leaned in close. "I know who you are." I took a step back and stared at him with a confused look. He smirked and shoved me into the motel room and locked it behind him. I hit the ground roughly and felt him grab my hair. "Turnin' you in would save us, all that money." Ah, the bounty. I felt him yank my head backward and I slammed my elbow into his side, causing him to gasp and let go. I got up quickly and tried to bolt for my fallen duffel bag, hoping to grab the pistol I had stashed in it. I was quickly tripped by the fucker and he hovered over me, throwing half-hearted punches and I swung my right arm around, clocking him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back into a position I could kick him in and I shoved my foot hard into his crotch, sending him to the ground. I stood quickly and continued to kick him, in the gut, the face, I stomped on his hands and made sure to knock a few teeth loose. I heard banging on the room door and the woman from before, Arlene, yelling through the door. 

"Lance? Lance what are you doin'?! Open this door!" I sighed and kicked 'Lance' in the ribs and grabbed my pistol from my bag before walking to the door. I unlocked it and opened it, standing behind it. Arlene gasped upon seeing Lance and ran in, letting me close and lock it behind her. I really didn't want to have to take anyone's life outside of work but he knows far too damn much. I locked the door and raised my pistol at them, flicking the safety off. I cocked it and the sound made Arlene spin around with a fearful look. "Oh my god, Lance what did you do?" She asked, putting her hands into the air in surrender. I heard Lance grunt and he pulled himself into a sitting position, blood running from his nose and mouth. There was serious discoloration in his face as I probably broke his nose. 

"That bounty," he slurred, his mouth making it hard to talk. "It would save us." He looked to Arlene and she just gaped at him. 

"You were going to kill a customer for money?! Lance what the hell has gotten into you?!" She looked at him and then to me before pleading quietly. "Please don't kill us, please whatever he said he don't mean it, honest! He's just a kid, god please don't do this!" Lance grunted below her and I stared her down. I studied her eyes and face, she was truly fearful, her makeup was now ruined by the hot tears running down her face. 

"Why would that money save you?" I asked aloud to her and she just stared dumbfounded. I rolled my shoulder and pretended to clench the gun harder, making her shift nervously. 

"W-we owe a guy, our parents were indebted to him and when they passed we were stuck with the debt." She shrugged and looked at the gun in my hands nervously. "He said if he don't get his money soon we'd all be sent off." 

"Sent off?" I raised an eyebrow. She swallowed and nodded. 

"To the ring, h-he runs a trading ring," She explained quietly, her gaze to the floor. A human trafficker, wonderful. "We don't have much of a choice anymore," I nodded and nudged the gun slightly. 

"Tell him I ain't goin' nowhere, y'all ain't turnin' me in for shit," She nodded and nudged Lance lightly. 

"You heard her yeah? No more stunts." She said sternly and he nodded from the floor. I let my gun lower and took a deep breath. 

"I can help you with your problem, but you," I pointed my gun back at Lance. "can't say shit to no one, I ain't here, you never seen me before, got that?" I asked and he grunted with a nod. Arlene looked between me and Lance and nodded her head quickly, shifting her feet back n' forth. "Scram kid, get patched up." I said to him nodding my head to the door, unlocking it. He got up slowly with the help of Arlene and looked to her for approval before limping out of the room and out of sight down the hallway. I closed the door again and turned to Arlene. 

"He's a real good kid I swear, he just cares about us, an-" I cut her off. 

"This guy you owe, he do that?" I pointed at her neck and her eyes widened, her hands flying to touch the bruises. She gulped and nodded after a minute. 

"He said I could pay off some debt, I took the chance and now he does this." She gestured to them and held her arms around herself. I hissed in disgust and paced in place. I hate abusers. 

"Whatdya know about me?" I asked and she shook her head quickly. 

"Not much, Lance just said there's a price on your head, that there was a listing for you somewhere." She shrugged and I nodded, deciding to come right out with it. 

"There's a man out there tryna kill me for existin', I'm going there now to get this damn thing off my head for good, I'm a mercenary, and I can take care of your problem." I offered and she blinked rapidly, taking in all the information I just spewed. 

"A mercenary? Like-like a contract killer?" She gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. I nodded and she shook her head. "We don't have the money for-" I cut her off again. 

"Don't need it. Just don't off me and keep a lid on that boy of yours and I won't charge ya." I finished and she nodded quickly. "Got a better place to talk this out, in full, with everyone involved, I need to know as much as I can." She nodded and I let her lead me out of the room, locking it behind us. 

"He's not mine by the way," She comments quietly and I nodded, her brother. She led me through the motel hallways and into the back of a staff-only area where Lance was being treated by the small pre-teen girl from the station. At the sight of me the girl jumped behind Lance. She couldn't be older than twelve. Arlene was quick to quell her fear. "Nono, she's here to help okay?" The younger girl looked skeptical but obviously trusted her older sibling. "This is all of us, it's just the three of us, I'm Arlene, you've met Lance," She gestured to Lance, his face now cleaned up with paper towels up his nose. "The young one behind him is Elena." At the sound of her name, she perked up and waved. She too had yellow blond hair, though you could tell it was a different color before a dye. If you're running from someone, you're willing to do anything it seemed. Her face was round and her button nose was slightly crooked, her face was entirely covered in freckles. She was dressed in a gown of her own, it being a soft blue color. It matched her eyes, surprisingly she didn't carry the green eye color her siblings had. I nodded and waved back. 

"I need a name, description of him, and all events leading up to now, a pen and paper if you'd please." I spoke quickly and Arlene quickly obliged, pulling out a chair and offering for me to sit at the wooden table they clearly used for dinner. She put the pen and pad before me and sat down across the table from me, next to the youngest. "Let's get on with it." I said with a sigh and she began to recount her first encounter with this guy.   
It wasn't for another two hours did I actually make it back to my room. The stories they had to share were horrendous, and like I had thought, the ring wasn't just to trade people, it was a pimp system, and they 'hire' at ten. Disgusting pieces of shit. The bastard known as Thomas McKinley would be dead by next week. I was given a few photographs of him and was given a brief description of where he lives and hangs out. He was supposed to swing by later in the week and I managed to get Arlene to agree to a meeting. I could take him out from afar, but seeing and hearing the pain and anger in her voice in her recounts, she'd never have closure. This was something going on for a while and just sending someone to off him and arrest his gang wouldn't be enough. If only I had been given the opportunity in my own life. I was going to sleep for a few measly hours and instead of making off in the morning, I'd stick around. I tried to tell myself I'm only doing this to keep from getting turned in, but I knew that wasn't true. Arlene's fearful look struck a chord with me. Her emerald eyes were stunning but felt so lifeless, this guy was draining her and she had no one to help her. She had to protect her family, even if it meant doing things you'd hate or regret. She was helpless and I knew that feeling all too well. I sighed and rolled over on the small bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning came quickly and I was greeted to a knock on my door from Arlene. She looked better this morning, her red gown was swapped with a soft white and yellow gown decorated with sunflowers. Her shoes looked better, yellow pumps with small bows on them. I sighed and threw on my cooling jacket and followed her into the staff only area. "You look nice this morning." I said trying to make conversation. She smiled weakly and huffed. 

"It's what he likes, he's not one for women in pants, I made that mistake once." She replied quietly and I had to bite my cheek to prevent the amount of curses that would have just spewed from my mouth. "I can't remember the last time I dressed for myself." She continued and I nodded slowly. We entered the staff only room and sat back down at the table, the soft sounds of snoring could be heard from the joint room, signifying the other two were sound asleep. 

"You got an idea when he's showin' up?" I asked and she nodded, wringing her hands nervously. 

"I got a call this morning, said to expect him within the next few days, so two days from now I reckon." I nodded and pulled the pistol from my thigh holster, then my knife from my back belt loop. I put the two down on the table in front of her and she shifted uncomfortably. "Think these'll be enough?" I asked and she nodded before looking away. "Good, I'll be leaving with you." She gaped at me, eyes wide and her head shaking back and forth. 

"What?! Nonono!" She put her hands in front of her as I shushed her. 

"You'll need them if things go south, if I can't get a good angle on him or he gets a hint there's someone there to kill him, you'll have to have some way of protecting yourself." I lied through grit teeth. The angle didn't matter, I could kill him through the floor if I wanted. She nodded and took the too from the table. I had to briefly part with the knife Sniper gifted me for this. "The safety is on, make sure when you're in the room with him it's off, hell switch it off the second he's on the premises." She nodded and looked it over. "Basic gun safety, don't point it at no one you don't intend to kill and when you do point it, shoot to kill, these guys won't hesitate because you're a woman, or because there are children involved." She nodded and looked out to the joint room. You could tell they were important to her. "You'll want to keep both hands on it and prepare for a small kick when you fire, do not under any circumstances let go when you fire. You will get a black eye or worse." She drew her gaze back to mine and nodded quickly. I then explained the basic ways to hold the knife and should she really need to use it, she needed to aim for the neck or heart, anywhere else would give him ample time to pull out his own weapon and kill her. She took in every bit of information quickly, not seeming overwhelmed whatsoever. Might as well teach her as much as possible while I can. I don't know how long this delay will really be but a few days would be fine. Not like I'm rushing to go home. 

"How long have you been doin' this?" She asked with weary eyes. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. 

"I was raised in a military school and my job after that was mercenary work, so as long as I can remember." She nodded and looked back at the gun in her hands. "You'll have to learn how to reload if need be so I'm going to field strip it, show what goes where and how to reload." She nodded and sat quietly while I explained the parts of the gun, where to hold your fingers, how to eject the empty magazine and how to reload and make sure there was a bullet in the chamber. Once we were finished she asked about the knife I had on the table. 

"It looks like a custom thing, was it a gift?" I nodded and took it from her gently. 

"It was, my...husband gave it to me once I completed training for long-distance shots." She nodded with a smile. Her eyes seemed to linger on the design of the knife. 

"Is he nice?" Her question threw me off for a moment and I questioned her with a look. "I've not a lot of experience with men, good ones anyway, the ones I've met have always been so cruel." I nodded and sheathed my knife. 

"He is a case, in our field of work nice doesn't exist, but outside of work I'd say yeah, quieter than most of the other men I worked with." She smiled and leaned her head on her hand that was propped against the table. 

"A-are you allowed to tell me about them?" She whispered and I almost said no, but then I remembered we'd been fired completely, anonymity wasn't a thing unless we were on the run or something. 

"You a fed or a contract holder?" I asked in response and she shook her head no. "Then yes." She smiled and glanced back at the joint room. 

"What's it like, being a contract killer?" She asked idly. I shrugged and looked away from her gaze, instead opting to look about the small room. 

"It is what it is, it mostly war stuff or political, you do what you have to to survive and if all you know is how to shoot and kill, well being a soldier is just about the same." I chided and she huffed. "Though the base was nice and the co-workers were cool, I will not miss having to wake up at crack ass of dawn." She nodded her head in agreement. 

"I know how you feel, when our parents passed, I was tasked with getting them up for school, had to wake up super early to get a head start," She glanced back and then to me with a shrug. "Heavy sleepers." I chuckled and shook my head. 

"The only time my guys were heavy sleepers was when they were hungover from partying the night before." She giggled and I smiled at the brightness in her eyes. "One of our guys, Tavish, he was a real drinker. I mean real drinker, I'm sure he can produce his own alcohol in his body, considering how long he'd been livin' off it." I snorted at the idea and she continued to giggle. 

"Tavish?" I nodded and she continued. "Irish?"

"Oh boy would he have a fit, Scottish." She nodded and apologized quietly. "We called him Demo, his full title was Demolition expert, but we just shortened it." 

"What was your title?" 

"Scientist, I worked hard to study glaciology, then y'know it rarely came in handy but I was enough of a Scientist to earn the title. Though I didn't do as much experimenting as our Medic." 

"Medic?" 

"Yep, medical expert, every group of military or militia has one, or should have one, he was more of a madhouse but we all loved him the same." She smiled and looked down at the table. 

"So there's Tavish, then Medic-" 

"Josef, his name was Josef." 

"Josef, then who else?" 

"You really interested or you just trying to get info out of me?" I asked side-eyeing the joint room, watching for any signs the two occupying the room weren't asleep. She chuckled nervously and put her hands up in mock surrender. 

"I just wanted to know was all, I don't get many people through here who just talk to me." She shrugged and I nodded. 

"You'd make fine friends with Jeremy then, the boy never shuts up." I commented and she huffed out a laugh. "Sorry about gettin' up in arms about this, not used to the outside." She nodded her head understandably. 

"Me either."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days flew by after that and I learned a lot about the small family. Arlene Santello and her siblings were from Louisiana originally but had been carted around with their parents for work, then when they passed they remained in Texas. Elena was only eleven and was mute, most likely due to trauma as Arlene explained she spoke before all of this happened. Lance was their middle child and was known to be the smart ass of the family getting into trouble and all of that jazz. I had apologized about the beating I gave him and he just waved it off. Elena was a fantastic artist and loved to sketch people, much to Lance's dismay. He claimed he was in no position to be a face model but Elena thought otherwise. I learned Arlene loved the same music as I did and we bonded over that one night, just singing and drinking to let off some steam. In the few days I'd been there I found myself attached to Arlene, maybe it was the connection I was missing or maybe just the fact another woman my age was around. It felt nice to have conversations with her. After I had to check out that first night she offered for me to stay free of charge in one of the other rooms but I couldn't do that to a struggling business. I'd slip cash into her purse and lay it around like lost cash, just to give them some extra dough. I tried giving her money directly but she refused to take it. The day came where McKinley was to arrive and I passed on my gun. 

"This is only if something goes wrong or I can't get good on him, make every shot count." I patted her arm softly and she took a deep breath, stuffing the gun into the small thigh high I had gifted her. "When he pulls onto the premises you'll need to separate him and his goons, Lance," I called to him and he lifted his head from the chair he and his sister were sharing. "You'll need to lock yourselves into the staff room when police get here, the goons will not go down without a fight and they'll look for any bargaining chip. Do not come out until me or Arlene knocks the code, got it?" the two nodded and I sighed. I took out my knife and handed it to Arlene, sheath and all. "Attach it to your leg, if you lose your gun, or feel you can't use it, use the knife." She nodded and quickly attached it to her thigh. I then took a deep breath and nodded at the group. "I'm gonna set up, remember room 24, and be by the windows." I ordered to Arlene and she nodded. She stopped me just as I was about to run out of the room. 

"Thank you," my gaze met hers, her emerald greens meeting my hazel eyes. "You didn't have to do this, you could have killed us, you could have done so much different, thank you." I nodded and stuck my hand out to her. She accepted my hand and I squeezed it reassuringly. After a tense moment, I let go and bolted out the door, adrenaline and anger flowing through my veins.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I watched as Maya left the room, her shorter form leaving my view when the door closed behind her. 

"You really think she'll fix this?" Lance asked from his seat. I nodded, fixing my yellow gown. "What if they send more?" He asked, I turned to face him. 

"Lance, there won't be more, he's the top of the chain, there might be others like him but we don't owe them, not a damn thing." I placed a hand on his face gently and he sighed into my touch. He was always such a softie. "Sides, I trust that this will go the way we need it to, an' the cops will get the rest." Lance watched and pulled his face from my hand. 

"When have pigs ever helped us out? You saw what they did to me." I nodded and softly petted Elena's hair. 

"I know, maybe it'll be different, and if not, we'll just have to take them out ourselves." He stared at me a moment before looking away from me. I knew how he felt. These guys had been on us for years, abusing their power and using us as personal punching bags. The one time we called the cops we were beaten so bad, they were corrupt and it was painful to call out for help to someone who'll never feel an ounce of empathy for another. I sighed and kissed the top of their heads before walking out the staff door and locking it. I walked out of the lobby where a tenant was ready to check out. "Hi Misses Loony, ready to check out?" She nodded and I proceeded to write everything down in the small book we kept for bookkeeping. "There you go, have a safe journey." I smiled as much as I could. This situation was driving me up the wall but I felt this could all be solved today. It had to be, and if we died, then maybe that's how we solve it. I turned to return her room key to the wall when the lobby door opened. I didn't turn right away and instead called out. "Welcome to the Mortello Motel!" I got no response at first but then my heart dropped. 

"Welcome indeed toots, got a free room?" Thomas's voice rang out and I shivered inwardly at the predatory vibe he was giving off. I turned quickly and noticed his goons were trailing behind him slower than usual. 

"Actually yeah, one of my tenants left a bit early," I lied through grit teeth, closing the book we kept our records in. He smirked and looked back at his boys.

"Think you gentlemen can behave yourselves long enough?" He asked his men and they sniggered to each other. 

"Long enough for you to roll the hay a bit sir, sure, just leave some pieces for us to look at!" I grimaced subtly and he turned back to me. 

"Lead the way." I smiled at him and slowly walked down the hallway to room twenty-four. Thomas would have been so handsome if not for his disgusting personality and abusive tenancies. His face was rather chiseled and he sported somewhat of pomp, his dark hair was always in place, nary a hair out of place. He always wore pristine suits, this one being a dark blue colour with a striped vest and tie underneath. He was an older man, in his late fifties, and still sporting a full head of hair that he definitely doesn't re-dye when the grey hairs begin to show. I mentioned grey hair one time and got the snot beat out of me for it, a lot of mistakes you only make one it seemed. We made it to room twenty-four and I opened it quickly with the key I had. He shoved me into the room and followed after me, locking the door behind us. Something told me this wasn't right, I had a gut feeling that somehow this couldn't have been a good idea. I backed up to the small window and thanked God for the simple fact the cleaning crew was mostly blind in low lighting. I kept my back to the window and let Thomas approach me. "Well well, I always knew you'd come around the idea, you were always so tempting." I groaned at his comment inwardly and smiled a fake smile. 

"I'm sorry for always being difficult, I never understood how much was truly at stake." I ad-libbed. He smirked like he'd won something and got closer to me and the window. He cornered me slowly, him being just a tad taller than me. He always said he loved women his height, makes him less upset when he threw them around. I smiled and let him get closer before turning my head to the window. I glanced around the buddying rooftops and saw...

No one. Maya was nowhere to be found. I felt panic rise in my chest as my heart began to beat faster. She left us? Left me to the mercy of this monster? I felt his disgusting mustache on my neck and then his chapped lips. I couldn't do this, not again. I shoved him backward and he stumbled, falling onto his ass roughly. He sat shocked and glared at me after a moment. 

"You fuckin' bitch!" You think you can play me?" He stood up and I felt my heart rate rise. I don't know if I can do this. I whipped out the pistol from my thigh and he caught a glance at it before ramming me into the window. I could hear the cracking on glass and felt the give it had. I squirmed and kicked at his legs, trying to knock him off balance but found him immovable. "Trying to grow some balls huh? Well, guess what babe, no one'll miss ya or your attitude. Always denying me my right, maybe your little sister will listen better." I growled at the mention of Elena. He would not fucking touch her. I took a second to steel myself and flung my head forward, colliding with his and sending him flying backward. I quickly unsheathed the knife from my other thigh and swung at him, missing by an inch. "Aw heh, lookin' at ya now, I wonder what I found attractive in ya," He pulled out his own blade and bent his knees like he was ready to strike. I heard Maya's words echo in my mind and prepared myself for an attack. 

"In a knife fight you will get hit, you will bleed, make that their problem, if they want you dead they better do it in one shot."   
Quickly Thomas ran forward slashing his knife wildly, I jumped back in a dodge but ended up with a small slice across my gown. Then without warning, he turned and I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder. He managed to stab me through the shoulder. I gasped and grabbed at his arm, he was trying to twist the knife deeper. I took a breath and swung my right arm up with all my might directly under his elbow, snapping it. He wailed in pain and swung with his other arm. I dodged him and threw a weak punch, earning me a tackle to the ground a hand around my throat. I gasped and squirmed beneath him. His legs pinned mine and I couldn't get a good enough angle to kick him off. I heard distant sirens and felt a bit of hope. He only growled and squeezed harder, causing me to gasp for air. 

"I shoulda got rid of ya at the beginning, you're just like your ma," My eyes widened at the mention of mom. Don't tell me he-"Yeah her body was like yours, the best damn woman I ever saw," I growled and spit in his face. This enraged him and he put more pressure on my throat. I began to claw at his face, managing to gouge one of them, rendering him blind a single moment. He released some pressure and I reached above my head for anything. My hands found Maya's blade and I swung it down harshly, catching him right in the crook of his neck. Blood spattered across my dress and into my face as he screamed and cried out. I pulled the blade from his neck and continued my assault on him until the squelching of flesh and blood was the only sound. I cried with every swing and backed myself into the room corner, my bloodied hands finding my face and hair. I did it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
I watched through the scope of my ice rifle as Arlene buried the blade into Thomas, his blood spewing across her and everything around her. She had to do this. If I done it she'd never feel closure, she'd search every moment for that closure and ruin herself in the process. I called the authorities, the ones who were above local police and frantically explained there was a gang trying to kidnap a group of women and children, and 'I can hear gunshots! Please oh god!' hey assured me there would be someone on the way and asked for my name. That was when I screamed and dropped the phone so it would sound like I've been attacked. Then I hung up and made my way to the roof of the small building next door. It was old and abandoned, some scaffolding still set up. I then watched the events unfold. The police arrived on the scene within the next few minutes and the gang was quickly apprehended, along with Arlene and her family. They were questioned individually and Arlene denied hospital treatment like I told her. It was a good few hours before police had fled the scene and the quiet motel soon became vacant of life save for the small family. I sighed and prepared for a good yelling. I made my way down the building and glanced around the darkened patio. Hopefully, there would be no cameras of any kind as they would have captured all of that.   
I ran across the back parking lot of the motel and made my ice rifle disappear before opening the back entrance. I entered and was immediately shoved into the wall by Lance. 

"You fucker! You left her there! You could have killed her!" He rose a fist and cocked me one, sending my head backward. He managed to get another one in before he was forcefully ripped away from me by Arlene. "No! No! She needs to pay!" I wiped the blood gushing from my nose and wished Medic was around when I needed him. I glanced at Arlene and saw the emptiness in her face, but her eyes, her eyes were full of a life they didn't have before. 

"Lance, stop." She ordered with a stern voice. Her outfit was cut and ruffled up, and she was covered in blood still. Her wound had been treated well and she didn't seem to be nursing it. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I eyed her warily before nodding, maybe I should have just killed him for her. "Why?" That was her only question to me. I could see the satisfaction in her eyes but she felt she had to know. She had every right. 

"How do you feel?" I asked back, my stance weary. She threw my knife and pistol onto the ground in front of me and crossed her arms.

"I feel...like a weight has been lifted." I nodded and she continued. "Like I almost feel...good that I did it. That I know he's dead by my hand, that I know the bastard's dead and not," She paused to take a breath. "Alive in jail."

"That's why, I know how much closure you needed, and me just puttin' a bullet between his eyes wouldn't have been enough." I grunted and wiped my still bleeding nose. I motioned to her siblings. "They may never understand, but I know you do." She only stared at me before nodding and shoving her brother into the next room. I quickly picked up my weapons from the ground and checked the gun itself. Safety was off, not cocked, no bullet in the chamber. I flicked the safety on and re-attached the holster to my thigh. Arlene came back into the room and crossed her arms. 

"What happens now?" She questioned with a stern look. I chuckled and grabbed a paper towel from the wooden table. 

"Now, y'all're free. You can go where you need to, dress how you want, do and say whatever. No one's gonna tell you what to do anymore, other than maybe the law." I smirked and she smiled weakly. 

"We're really free? We don't owe you?" I shook my head. 

"Nope, not a penny, in fact," I paused to reach into my jacket pocket where I held my wallet. I pulled it out and pulled out a decent wad of hundreds. "This is for all your troubles." I held it out to her and she hesitated. 

"I can't, I should be payin' you-"

"Pay me by takin' the cash. You need it more than me anyway, I'll prolly be dead by next month." I laughed. She questioned me with a look and took the wad of cash. 

"Dead?" I nodded and gestured at her clothing. 

"I'll tell ya while we're cleanin' you up, hope you're okay with throwing that gown out." I snarked and a smile broke across her face. She led me to her room, Elena and Lance following after us. She unlocked and entered the room, inviting me in and shut it after her siblings were in. Elena and Lance went into the joint room next store and shut the door to give us privacy. She walked to her small closet and flung open the door and sighed at the selection of dresses. 

"It makes me sick." 

"The dresses or the fact you killed a man tonight?" She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. 

"What I killed was a monster, it's the dresses makin' me queasy." I chuckled and went through her small dresser and closet, looking for anything remotely not a dress or skirt. 

"Go take a shower, we can't cut your hair if it's all clumped and bloody. I'll take care of the clothin'." She nodded and took off for the bathroom, leaving me to her clothing option. I remember my first rebellion against dresses. Vernon was so mad at me for ripping every skirt I owned. I was forced to wear skirts with weights on them for weeks until the teachers in grade school learned that no, I didn't give the kid a black eye on purpose, my skirt did. I rummaged through her stuff and found an old pair of black pants shoved to the back of the closet. I pulled them out and found a belt in her dresser, black but with cheap rhinestones. Then came the shirt. She didn't seem to own a single shirt. Only nightgowns. I sighed and looked through the dresser and saw that one drawer had a lock on it. I squatted down to be eye level with it and fabricated an Ice pick, then proceeded to pick the lock. When I got it the drawer popped open and I had to keep my vomit down. The drawer was full of unmentionables that hadn't clearly hadn't been used for their proper uses. Some were still covered in blood. Just how much pain did she suffer before my arrival? I elongated the pick and poked around the drawer, finding an unopened package of fishnet tights. I grabbed it and ripped it open, rolling out the tights and laying them onto the bed. I got an idea and knocked on the joint room door. Elena answered in her jammies, which were a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. "Where's Lance?'' I asked and she pointed at the couch behind her. I walked into the room and called out to him. "Your sister needs a shirt, do you by chance have anything you don't mind rippin' up?" I asked and he scoffed before going to his own closet and pulling out green and black t-shirt. He threw it to me and I caught it quickly, returning to the room with a small thanks.   
I took a look at the current options, a pair of black pants, a rhinestone belt, fishnets, a t-shirt, and I managed to find a pair of boots for her to wear. I can work with this, I'm used to making my own clothing. I heard the shower turn off and Arlene poked her head around the corner.   
"You said we were cuttin' my hair?" I nodded with a grin and walked into the bathroom where she was. She gasped a moment and flew to cover herself with a towel before realizing I had no intent on acting on her physically. I went to her sink and rummaged through the cabinet's and found a pair of hair scissors and an extra shaving razor. "I get to choose length right?" 

"Of course. I found some clothing pieces that aren't dresses, you can choose to wear them as is or let me rough 'em up a bit. Your choice." I said, standing from the squatted position I was in. I felt her staring and turned to look at her. "What?" I asked and she grabbed a wet washcloth from the tub and gently wiped the dried blood from my nose and upper lip. 

"I think...I'll let you rough 'em up, I like how you dress." She complimented and I nodded with a smirk. Man, I love when women. I turned away from her and walked out the bathroom in search of a stool or chair to pull into the bathroom, luckily there was a small stool in the corner, probably a time out stool. I grabbed it and pulled it top the bathroom where Arlene was now covered with a towel. 

"You're gonna sit here," I said, setting the stool down in the bathroom. "I'll start on your hair, you'll have to hop back into the shower before gettin' dressed. lest you want hair itchin' you up to hell." She nodded and took a seat on the stool. Due to her height, she could see herself in the mirror from her seated position. "Your hair's long now, tell me, how much of the past do you want to let go?" I asked, staring into her eyes in the mirror. She stared back and brought her hands up to her hair, just below her chin. "Alright, I'll cut a few inches below that and see where to go from there." She nodded and I took the hair scissors and cut a straight line across the back at her shoulders. The wet hair fell to the ground with a soft plop and you could see how tense she was. I slowly worked my way around her head to make it even when I got to her bangs. She had that natural split bangs, straight down the middle with a soft curl to them. I was going to trim them and the surrounding longer bangs when she stopped me. 

"I want them long enough to style, the long parts I mean," I nodded and asked about the shorter curled portion. "Can I gel them back? Like a greaser?" I chuckled and nodded. 

"Let me trim them and sure, think your brother has hair gel?" She smiled and nodded, cracking a joke about how gel looks an awful lot like lube to a teenage boy who'd never seen a proper hair product in his life. I almost stabbed her, I was laughing so hard. I'd have to redress her wound after this too. I trimmed the bangs and managed to get it all even. "I have another question. Do you want me to shave down the under layer? it'll make it thinner, easier to manage." She nodded and watched as I pinned up the shorter hair. I wet the razor and began to shave the layer of hair underneath just a tad before brushing my hands through the area, trying to get as much loose hair out as possible before she got back into the shower. "Alright you're good, hop back in and rinse, try to make sure you got all the hair." She chuckled and commented she knew how to wash her hair before stepping into a freezing shower as she forgot to let it heat up. I smirked and left the bathroom before the steam killed me.   
I got to the clothing and unsheathed my knife, seeing that it was still covered in blood. I took an old gown from the closet and wiped the pimps guts onto the dress, cleaning it nicely. I then ripped some holes into the pants, then cut the sleeves of the t-shirt so that it would be a tank top. I cut the bottom of it off so it rose higher as the jeans were high rise themselves. I tore off some of the shitty rhinestones off the belt and scratched up the cheap metal buckle on it so that it looked worn rather than pristine. I left the boots as is and left the fishnets the same as I'd have to measure it on her. Soon enough the shower stopped and out walked Arlene, a towel on her head and literally nowhere else. Modesty was not a part of her vocabulary it seemed. 

"Where do we start?" She asked, her hands on her hips. I nodded to her dresser. 

"Underwear, grab both bra and underwear, black if possible. We'll go from there." She nodded and walked to go through her drawers. I looked away as she did this, gotta be respectful and all. She finished grabbing them and I stopped her from pulling them on over her wound. I redressed her wound gently and she sat still for all of it, even when the damn thing stung like hell. Afterward, she put them on and then asked about the shirt. "Your brother's, you had no shirts, not a single fuckin' shirt. So he gave you this one. I cut it up a bit, so y'know." I stopped her from pulling it on. I took the fishnets and pulled them over her arms and cut a hole where her head would be then pulled it over her bra to about mid-torso. I cut the hands a bit to give finger room and left a few anchor points. Then I let her pull the tank over her head and then she put the pants on. It looked good so far, I probably had some jewelry she could borrow seeing as I don't wear it all that often. She pulled on some socks then the boots and said she had some leftover jewelry from her mother. One of which was an Ankh. It was a necklace and she wore it proudly. Now onto hair. I took her back into the bathroom and sat her down, back facing the mirror. I told her to stay put and she did as asked, while I went to the joint room door. I knocked and Lance answered again. "Hair gel." He sighed and left a moment before returning with hair gel and a comb. I thanked him and returned to Arlene. "We'll need makeup too y'know," She nodded and pulled her hair down from the towel. I quickly put the gel down on the sink and plugged in the nearby hairdryer. I combed through her now short hair, blow-drying it quickly. Once it was dry enough I took the longer bang pieces and began to braid them and pull them back over the top of her head. Thank god Sniper taught me to braid. I finished the two braids and gelled the roots so they'd stay in place. Then I combed back her shorter bangs and gelled them in place too. The look was almost there. "You got a makeup bag?" 

"On my dresser, looks like a baby bag." I nodded and ran to grab it, finding it easily. I brought it back and pulled out a few makeup pallets and different brushes. I only knew the basics so I did my best. Green was absolutely her color, not yellow or red, and while she looked amazing in white, green was very visually appealing and it matched her eyes. I finished with her eyeliner and spun her around to face the mirror, there was a moment of silence before she gasped. I was afraid she didn't like it but soon that fear faded when she began to inspect herself in the mirror. "I can't believe that's me..." I nodded from behind her and she spun around to face me. "I love this, like honestly, I didn't think black would look this good on me, or green for that matter." I huffed and stepped a tad closer. 

"Please, you've got beautiful green eyes, the best color to match that is green, it makes everythin' on you pop. Yellow hair, green eyes, it's all stunning. Everyone you were with tried to subdue that." I reassured her and she grinned, her eyes brighter than after the murder. Speaking of, she's meant to go to the police station tomorrow for more interviews. "You gonna be okay tomorrow?" I asked out of curiosity. 

"Tomorrow? You mean the police station?" I nodded. "Well you're coming with you, right?" I shook my head quickly. 

"What I do is illegal, and I've a fat bounty on my head, any corrupt officer in the area would notice and take me in. I'm leavin' first thing tomorrow." She gaped at me with wide eyes. 

"Y-you can't! After all of this, everything you've done for us in the past three days you're just going to leave?" I nodded slowly and crossed my arms. 

"I have to solve my issue now, get this damn bounty off my head. I'm heading for Louisiana-" She cut me off. 

"Take me with you!" I stared at her shocked. 

"You have two siblings to take care of, I drive a bike, there's no way I can drag y'all into this." She shook her head. 

"I have a mechanic friend, he's offered me a car before to escape Thomas, I can call him up and get one, I don't want to face police and I don't want them taken from me." She pointed at the joint door. "They'll take them and prosecute me!" 

"And if you run? there's no chance you'll ever get a normal life, not even remotely." 

"I lost that chance the moment my parents met Thomas, I'm making my choices now and I want to go with you, they'll tag along until I know they're safe enough to leave by themselves, Lance is almost eighteen, please." I stared her in the face and sighed. There was no getting out of this it seemed. 

"Fine. On one condition, you follow everythin' I say, there will be people all over our trail, if we aren't careful you'll be all over the news or worse. Got that?" She nodded vigorously and I shooed her away, telling her to gather her most important things. We'd go get that car soon. I left to grab my own bag and when I returned to her room she and the other two were waiting for me. 

"They aren't too happy to be moving around but they'll live." I sighed and looked at the two. 

"It's temporary, think a few months, then you'll be settled somewhere far from police presence, maybe when you turn eighteen you can look after Elena and only Arlene has to disappear." I joked and got a stern look from Lance in response. I huffed and placed my bag down by the door. "If you're travelin' with me y'all're gonna have to listen to me, now I know you don't like me-" 

"Don't like you?" Arlene asked with a huff. "All he's done since he first got beaten up by you was complain about how pretty you are." I glanced at him and sure enough, he was red-faced and looking away. Elena next to him nodded agreeing with the statement. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"I'm going to ignore I heard that and continue on like I was. Y'all are just gonna have to follow what I say, just trust me. I ain't gonna let y'all get hurt. We leave at dawn, get some sleep." I turned to Arlene who stayed put and asked if I could bunk in one of the vacant rooms. 

"If it's alright with you, you could bunk with me tonight, they sleep in the other room. I just feel like after today I-" She hiccuped. I knew what she was feeling. After the BLU Spy attack, the nightmares came full force and I ended up seeking Scout's comfort. I nodded and we all split so that we could rest, even though neither of us would be changing clothing.   
I took my jacket and boots off before climbing onto the bed, on top of the covers. Arlene had already stripped off her pants and shoes and laid under the soft comforter. Her hair stayed in their braids and would be messy in the morning but that may have been what she'd go for, she'd have to touch up her makeup though. I laid down on my back next to her and sighed, closing my eyes. 

"Maya?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can I ask about those scars?" She asked and I opened my eyes to see her pointing at my cheek and chest. I smiled and explained my story. 

"The first encounter with the enemy gave me the cheek scar, and there was a surgery to get the job, think a heart upgrade and our Medic had to cut me open for it, I honestly forgot it was there."

"You never did finish telling me about them, do they make for good bedtime stories?" I smirked at her question and rolled onto my side to face her. 

"The best." It was her turn to smile and I started to tell off different stories from the base like how Sniper managed to jarate himself, or the time Scout poured bonk into Spy's coffee and got his ass handed to him, or especially the time Soldier brought his rabid raccoons into base and they managed to cut the power by chewing the wiring in the walls, so much shit happened that first year I was there. I missed each and every one of them, even Spy which was saying a lot. Eventually, Arlene fell asleep and I was left to lull myself to sleep. When I finally managed to clock out I was met with a face I had seen in months.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sighed and glanced around the dark void. I blinked and before me stood Celeste. I frowned and stepped towards her before composing myself. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months, you dropped those bombs on me and jetted." I asked sternly. She rose her head and nodded slowly. 

"As you have probably figured out by now, I cannot visit you in person like I could with your mother." I nodded and crossed my arms. After all of that, I questioned a few things about her appearances. Those last few appearances she would appear close to death, even managing to have me die legally for a few hours. But then she never showed back up, no matter how mentally broken I was or how angry I could be she never appeared. 

"You're only a spirit now aren't you? Your physical form is dead." She nodded with a pained look.

"After the murder of Amelia, I couldn't take it. I couldn't even have you, I knew nothing of human upbringing and you'd surely die under my watch, I couldn't take it." I closed my eyes and took in the new information. I have two dead parents, on top of one dead ex-parent. There goes my idea of getting to know her after this. 

"So why are you still around?" I asked harsher than intended. She shifted on her feet and stepped closer to me. 

"I'm to watch over you until you avenge us." She explained in the vaguest way possible. I rolled my eyes and questioned her with a look. "That boy you were raised with, I'm sure you know by now that he's continued the bounty."

"I have a hunch, but innocent until proven otherwise and all that," I replied quickly. Whether he's harboring hatred from childhood or not is a problem I'll deal with later on in my visit home. "Is this about him?" I asked and she nodded. 

"He's what's left of that man's cruelty and hatred. His line doesn't deserve to continue." I nodded in understanding. I knew I was more than likely going to have to kill Ienzo, it didn't make it any easier knowing it. 

"And if he's innocent, a victim like me?" I didn't want to kill him if he truly didn't know if he wasn't the one behind the bounty now. "Am I meant to kill him with a clear conscience?" 

"Just make sure he can no longer produce." I scoffed and shook my head. I'd come up with something. I wanted to hold onto the naive idea that maybe he'd be innocent, but I knew better. 

"After this, I don't want to see your goddamn face ever again, this is all a hard enough realization without the idea I gotta murder my adoptive brother." I snarked and her face grew grim. 

"Even if I had wanted to stay after this, I cannot, I will stay away for now, as you have wished."

"Good." With that, I felt the world begin to fade and before I woke from my slumber I heard her whisper something else. 

"May you find love and light, my dear daughter."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My eyes snapped open and I glanced around the room quickly. The sun was just now rising and I sat up in the bed. Somehow Arlene and I gravitated towards each other, we were a lot closer to each other than we started, meaning sometime last night we were cuddle buddies. As hilarious as it is to be cuddling with someone you met four days ago, it wasn't the most uncomfortable thought. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly, not ready for the day. I pulled my boots on and strapped them before leaning over and shaking Arlene roughly. "Up an' at 'em sunshine," I mumbled groggily. She jolted and groaned in response. I watched as she tried to gather an idea on her surroundings and the realization she was safe washed over her. "It's gonna be us that head's out, for now, only room for one more on my bike," I explained and she nodded, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Where's this mechanic friend of yours?" She laid a moment staring at the ceiling before answering. 

"Further into town, Mike's Mechanics, can't miss it." I nodded and stood up, heading for the bathroom. "Where you going?" She mumbled and I laughed. 

"To piss, get up and get dressed, we're leaving soon."

"Aye aye." She mumbled and I closed the door to the bathroom, locking it behind me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed at the shitty sight. My hair was a mess and there was still dried blood from last night on my face. I ran the sink and washed my face, dabbing it dry. I had a cut across my nose, I guess Lance was wearing a ring or something. I cleaned my face gently and afterward did my business. I wonder how long that birth control lasts, oh god I hope there won't be anything side effect wise, always ask your doctor questions. I finished up and washed my hands, then exit the bathroom to see Arlene packing a small bag. 

"So question, who owns this place?" I asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame. She paused and looked up at me. 

"Well it was a property by McKinley, it'll probably be confiscated by police now..."

"Is there anyone here?" I crossed my arms and stared a moment. She shook her head and zipped up the bag she was packing. 

"Nope, last tenant checked out last night before all the shit. Just us four." 

"Good, we'll need to bring gas cans back," I commented and walked past her to my own bag and jacket sitting by the door. 

"We're burnin' this place down?" She questioned loudly, standing from her crouched position. I nodded and pulled my jacket on. 

"Can't leave it standing, too many memories, too many things to use against you. Destroy the past, live for the future." I replied with a raised eyebrow. She scoffed and shook her head. 

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I laughed and turned to face her. 

"Would you rather leave it for the next pimp to use it? I'm sure this place is full of hidin' holes for 'em." She thought a moment and sighed. 

"I'll let them know to pack anything they won't part with." She complied and started to walk to the joint room. 

"Try to travel light!" I called out to her as she passed me to the joint room. She waved me off and entered the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs. I'm really letting a small family of three travel with me in an attempt to evade police, damn my sympathetic heart. I pulled my cooling jacket on and sighed at the calming ice in the jacket. I've managed to keep my powers under wraps so far, though I figure it'll only be a matter of time before I'm forced to tell them. I sighed and stood up just as Arlene came back through the joint door. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded, heading for the door.   
We exited the motel and made it out to my bike quietly. There were remnants of tire marks and bullet casings scattered everywhere. Guess they really didn't wanna go down without a fight. We got to my bike and I pulled on my gloves and goggles, thanking myself for buying a second pair as a backup. "Here," I handed the googles to her and she put them on quickly. "What'dja tell 'em?" I asked as I swung my leg over the bike. Arlene hesitated before copying my movements. 

"I just said pack everything you don't wanna lose, didn't say we were gonna burn the place to the ground." I nodded and started the engine. 

"Good, less they'll argue about it." I revved the engine and wrapped her arms around my hips. "Hold on, I won't throw you off so long as you lean with me and hold on." She nodded and squeezed her arms tighter around me. I kicked up the kickstand and rode off out the parking lot. The conversation mostly died while we rode through the small town, only kicking up once Mike's Mechanics was in sight. 

"What's the plan for Louisiana?" Arlene spoke loudly over the roar of the engine. I huffed and turned my head slightly to her, keeping my eyes on the road. 

"Plan?"

"You don't expect to go after this guy head on do ya?" I laughed at that and nodded.

"Hell no, I'd be lucky if he didn't put a bullet between my eyes the second I cross state lines." 

"So the plan?" I sighed and shrugged as we pulled into Mike's. I slowed to a stop and let her hop off while I found a decent area to park it. I did quickly and joined her at the door of the mechanic shop. She pulled her goggles off and pushed the door open, causing the bell to ring. I lifted mine from my eyes and scanned the room. Like any other mechanic shop, there was a counter for checking out, a couch with a small table for waiting, and some shitty men's magazines for reading. The walls were barren and one of the walls had a huge hole in it like it had been punched to shit. The room itself was empty and Arlene called out quietly. 

"Mike? You here?" I watched as she looked around for this Mike guy. The door to the garage opened and a man my height walked in. He was in overalls with a large patch on the right side, said Micheal. His pale skin was covered in dark brown and black blotches, do doubt grease and oil. He had a ball cap on his head, it had the shop's logo on it and it covered most of his brown hair. His face was sculpted nicely, square jar, equal nose, soft eyes that were blue as could be. His brow ridge was soft as well and somehow managed to go softer at the sight of Arlene. 

"Shit! Arley is that you?" His southern accent was clear as day. She nodded and stepped forward. 

"Yeah hun, look there's really no time, I kinda need that car you offered." She fiddled with her fingers and I crossed my arms, leaning on the wall adjacent to them. He said nothing in response but I felt his eyes on me. 

"Somethin' happen?" he asked, removing his cap revealing a mess of short curly hair. Arlene teetered on her feet and glanced at me to gauge my reaction. I shrugged and left it up to her to tell what she wanted. She knows what's at stake, what gets us in trouble will be on her. 

"McKinley's dead," She spoke quickly, making Mike jolt. "I'm takin' the chance to run before other goons come to collect what he couldn't..." He nodded and looked at me. 

"She new to the family?" He asked and I quirked an eyebrow. Arlene chuckled before gesturing to me.

"She helped me get my thoughts straight, I can explain from the next state over, just-the car." She finished and he nodded, plopping his cap back on his head and darting out through the garage. Arlene looked to me and I gave her a thumbs up. Mike came back quickly and briefed us on the car in question. 

"So problem, only thing I'm able to give is a standard pickup, four-door." I could see Arlene's brows raise even from behind her. 

"What happened to the Chevy?" She asked, panic rising in her voice. I got off the wall and came up beside her, a comforting arm on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to look at me, relaxing at the sight of me. 

"The Chevy was taken, the guy came in dropped it off said to send the damn thing to the yard but changed his mind about three days back." I nodded subtly and Arlene sighed. 

"How well does the truck run?" I asked, finally breaking my silence. A look of surprise crossed Mike's face. 

"She speaks!" I sent a small glare at him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before motioning for us to follow him out into the garage. "It runs well enough, it'll getcha where ya need to go, though don't be takin' it through anything it can't handle." We followed him as he explained. He rounded the corner and showed a large truck under a tarp. He ran to pull the tarp off and revealed a rusted and beat up truck painted in olive green. The paint was chipping and I'm sure one of the headlights were busted. I walked around to the driver's side and saw the shitty system we'd be working with. 

"Is that a god damn chain wheel?" I asked aloud idly. My question was soon answered when I pulled open the door and got a better look at the mess inside. While clean, you could tell this thing was far older than what Mike was letting on. The brown leather seats where well worn and ripped, some parts missing, the shift grip was about the same. The flooring was caked in different stains and I'm pretty sure everything else was too. "Didj'y'all clean this thing when it came in?" I asked, my ass sticking out the truck. 

"Course, though I can still see the rosary hanging on the rearview, the bed's clean, as well as the glove box." I nodded and exited the shitty truck. 

"You got a bike jack? I'll buy it off ya." I said with a monotone voice. Mike seemed surprised at the offer but nodded after a moment. He led both of us back inside the garage and pulled out an older bike ramp from under the metal shelving. 

"Y'all got a bike too?" I nodded and he grinned from his squatted position. "Can I see it?" I was about to object when Arlene answered for me. 

"yeah." I glared at her incredulously and she only shrugged in response. "I gotta ask, what plates are on it?" She asked as he jumped up with a holler. He fixed himself and let us lead the way to my bike. 

"Fake plates, look real enough at first glance, try not to stick 'round the pigs too long though." She nodded and we got to my bike where Mike began to ogle at it, mouth wide open and eyes damn near bulging. I snorted at his face and his little admiring session was over quickly. "Alright, let's get that thing on the road." I nodded and let the two pass me while I started up my bike.   
The truck wasn't as loud as I figured it'd be, when it first revved up I thought maybe it'd die but it didn't instead it roared loud and obnoxiously, only for a few seconds, however. The idle roar of the engine was much lower than what I was expecting but let it go quickly. Mike set up the ramp and I rolled my bike onto the back and I strapped it down in the back with some purchased straps from the shop. I also bought the ramp itself and he helped attach it to the back of the truck. To keep from getting my stuff recognized we threw a tarp over the bike in the back and got that to stay down too. Once we were ready I hopped in the driver's seat. 

"Y'all really outta here huh?" Mike asked as I pulled to a stop next to him. Arlene nodded from my right and leaned over the console to talk to him, seat belt taught. 

"Fraid so, I'll call if I can, gotta get them safe, and make sure before I reach out though." He nodded and took his cap off to wipe the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"Well y'all take care y'hear? Don't wanna be hearin' 'bout y'all in the papers and on the TV." I huffed and she nodded in understanding. 

"We will be, thank you Mike, for everythin'." He nodded and before I could forget I asked about gas canisters. He had a few extra he could spare and packed them in the back of the truck. We thanked him again before pulling out of the shop lot and off towards the nearest gas station.   
We pulled into the shoddy gas station and filled up the cans accordingly, making sure to pay in cash and avoiding cameras. We made sure to fill the truck's tank to capacity before paying. I went in and paid to make sure Arlene wouldn't be seen and we rode off to the motel, the sign blinking in the now setting sun. It was something, that trip took the whole damn day, for a small town, it sure took forever to get to the mechanic shop. We soon pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off quickly, the keys going into my pocket. 

"You know how to drive?" I asked to her as we pulled the cans out and brought them indoors into the lobby. 

"Yeah, just hadn't done it in a while." She shrugged and I nodded, setting down a can. 

"I'll get the other cans, you go grab anythin' and everythin' you need to take with you," I commanded and she nodded before taking off upstairs. I went out to the truck and brought the last two cans into the building, totaling four. That should be enough to cover the whole grounds but we'll see. I went behind the check-in counter and looked for the sign switch, once finding it I flipped them off and watched out the window for the flickering motel sign to go off. It fluttered a bit before shutting down completely. I then grabbed two cans and made my way upstairs to the left-wing. I made it to the leftmost side and began to pour gas out, little by little, in each room and down the hallways making sure to let it soak onto the carpets and other fabrics. I made it to the stairs before I ran out of gas. I heard footsteps and turned to see Arlene herding her siblings out of their bedroom with about four or five bags in tow. One for each of them and two extras. She met my gaze and nodded at me, they were packed and ready. "Get them in the truck n' keep it runnin', this won't take long." With another nod, they hurried down the stairs and out the motel doors. I threw the two cans down to the main floor and ran down the stairs after them. They had some juice left but I'd never get it out so I left them there on the ground. I grabbed the other cans by the door as did another hand. I looked up to meet Arlene's gaze. It was a steely yet distant look, she wanted to do this. I nodded in silent understanding and let her take both cans. She ran off to the ground floor right-wing and began to fling gas everywhere angrily. She was like an amateur abstract artist, flinging her design across walls and the floor, making sure to coat every surface imaginable. I smiled at the image, funnily enough, that's how I looked the night I destroyed my dorm room. It was a flurry of madness, each piece of furniture was thoroughly destroyed and I remember having to sleep on the floor because I managed to cover everything in ice. I was beaten so bad for that one.  
I was snapped out of my little trance by the sound of a gas can hitting the floor near my feet. Arlene had finished with the ground floor, now it was time for the last can upstairs. I watched her take the last can and like before she slung it all around like a monkey does its dung. The right-wing was significantly shorter than the left and used up less gas. She took the leftover gas and trailed it down the stairs and into the main lobby where I stood next to the other discarded cans. She took the can and created a trail to the others before flinging it down and letting it spill onto the carpets and couches. I studied her form for the briefest of seconds, her hair was messier than this morning from the bike ride, her makeup had begun to run from the sweat and tears she shed, her outfit while already ripped in many places seemed to be more worn than before. Overall she looked tired and I couldn't blame her. There had been so much happening in the few days I've been here, she killed a man, ended part of a trafficking ring, got a truck illegally, faked plates and now we're about to burn down the business that has trapped her and her family for years. I couldn't blame her at all for how exhausted she seemed. 

"Got a light?" She asked after a moment of silence and I shook my head. 

"Don't smoke or nothin' so no, any spark of heat'll do, head to the kitchen and turn the gas stoves on, we'll need this place to boom once we head out, don't need a wildfire or nothin'." She nodded and dodged the gas trails on the floor, navigating to the kitchen and leaving my sight. I stepped over the small puddles and trails on the floor and made it to the left wing's ground floor. Maybe one of them had something strong enough for a flame. I dug through the rooms and came across a small box of matches left behind by some tenants and a box half full of Marlboro cigs. I pocketed the cigs and brought the matches out to the lobby where Arlene was waiting for me. "Everythin' ready?" I asked in a small voice. She took a deep breath and nodded, though she seemed unsure. "You sure you wanna be in here? I mean, I don't know how long you've been here or how attached-"

"No, I need to be here, I need to be the one to do it. Like you said," She grabbed the matches from my hands and opened the box. "Destroy the past," She struck a match, "Live for the future." And with that I took a step back as she dropped the flaming match to the ground below her at the start of the gas trail. We watched the flames crawl across the floor in multiple directions. I pulled her arm as we bolted outside to the truck, it was still running with Elena and Lance inside. I hopped in the driver's side and she the passenger, then without a second thought I sped out the parking lot just in time for an explosion to occur behind us. The truck rocked as the shock wave flew by us, jolting each and every one of us. Looking at the two in the back I could see a level of fear and almost happiness at the sight. The flames rising high into the sky, clouds of smoke rising higher, the police and fire department would have to take care of it, hopefully, every piece of evidence we were there would be destroyed. I watched the fire grow in the distance and glanced at Arlene who was practically hanging out the window, watching the shit hole go up in a fury of flames. Everything there was done for, every single thing, the heat of her anger had sealed the deal and finally, she could leave it all behind. I smirked to myself as she grinned and cried tears of joy. I heard sniffling and glanced at Elena who was smiling and crying all the same, even Lance had a look of relief on his face. They did it, they were finally free. It may not have been in reasonable or rational circumstances but they were free. It brought a smile to my face, seeing them so relieved that now, they could do what they wanted, no need to fear the lurking predator's after them for money, of course, unless the police count them as felons for fleeing but with this act, it was more likely they'd consider foul play, after all, what victim would just disappear when her abusers were arrested? Only the victim who knew they'd just get back out. It would be a matter of time before they either escaped, got bailed out, or the system would let them go free. They'd only fear every waking moment. Now if they were considered missing or dead, they'd be fine to enjoy what lives they wanted to even for a short while. We got to a large intersection and I took a turn down the more desolate and empty road compared to the main road and watched the bright blue and red flashing of police and firetrucks speeding down the main highway. Their sirens were deafening, ringing in my ears well after they passed us by. Their noises of alarm faded the further away we got and soon enough we could no longer see the flashing lights in the distance, only the headlights on the road and the stars above us.   
Arlene shifted in her seat, finally sitting properly as we drove in silence, not even the radio gave ambiance. Just us and the soft rumble of the engine. I glanced in the rearview and saw the two youngins nodding off due to exhaustion. I chuckled at the sight, causing Arlene to look behind at them. She smiled a small smile of her own and dug around in the bag she had upfront for something. After a moment of struggling she pulled out a blanket and unbuckled her seat belt, turning around and throwing it across the two's laps. Elena grabbed at the blanket gratefully with little grabby hands while Lance just let it sit across him, his head leaning against the window. After she knew the blanket was settled she sat back in her seat and buckled back up, leaning her head against the seat with a sigh. I chuckled and leaned over to pat her thigh. She grinned and looked at me at the motion and I kept my eyes on the road she held my hand out of comfort. 

"You asked about a plan earlier," I began and her eyebrows raised in attention. "The school I went to had old safe houses and bunker's spread across the state after I graduated the school shut down and all them buildings were left abandoned, only the personnel knowing all locations." I took a breath and stopped at a light. "I dated someone within the staff and know some safe house locations, plan is to hold up there while I do what I have to." She nodded and I sped up at the green light. 

"So you dated military staff?" I huffed quietly and checked to make sure the kids were still out and nodded, don't need them thinking it's just okay to date those with power over you. 

"Dated a girl who was a year older than me and a temporary staff position yes." I heard her chuckle and I turned to see her yawn. I copied the action and shook my head, trying to dispel it. "It was a two-year thing before we were forced apart and y'know, punished." She nodded with a frown and I shook the grim thoughts from my head. 

"These safe houses, they out of the city?" She whispered. I sighed and explained the situation. 

"I haven't been there since I was eighteen, there's no tellin' which ones are within city limits and which aren't now, we just have to find the one on the outskirts or in the woods." She nodded and I removed my hand from hers to turn at the next light. I thought back to the fire and almost wished I would have taken a photo of it to show Pyro, he would have been overjoyed at the height that fire reached. "Just know that I won't be around too much when we get settled. I just have to finish my business and ship out afterward." 

"You said you were married?" I huffed and smiled awkwardly.

"Bout that, I gave you a fake name, with this bounty I can't be too safe, it's best y'all do the same while we're runnin'. No need for ID's so long as we aren't doin' shit that'll need 'em." She said nothing but I knew she understood. 

"Soo, you're not married? Are you single?" I couldn't help but laugh. I shook my head and she snapped her fingers with a sour look. "Damn, there goes that idea."

"What idea?" I cackled quietly. 

"I don't know, just thought we could just ride off to the countryside, live a good life," I chuckled. 

"As a lesbian couple with two kids?" I asked smiling wide. She nodded with a flushed face. "If you'd known me before I got that job I woulda said sure, but I am taken. There's a lovely Australian waitin' for me out there and I'm hopin' to return to him soon." She grinned and nodded with a bit of awkwardness. I chuckled at her and couldn't help but be reminded of Scout. "I can say though if you don't mind a height difference, I know a guy who's pretty chill, he can't read and he's in the same job field but he's a real sweet heart." She laughed quietly, trying to hide her face. 

"This isn't matchmakin'! I shouldn'ta asked!" I laughed again at her flushed red face and sat back against the driver seat. I propped my left arm against the window and rested my head on my hand, my right arm on the wheel. I glanced at two in the back and sighed quietly, it was too silent, even with their soft snores filling the truck. I flicked on the radio and let whatever station it was on play, occasionally tapping along to the rhythm. It wasn't long before Arlene pulled another blanket from the bag up front and covered herself with it. I watched her yawn from the corner of my eyes and once again shook the urge to copy her. 

"Get some sleep, I'll wake ya when I find a drive-in or a station, get some grub in y'all." She nodded lazily and rested her head against the window softly. Her breathing soon evened out and soft snoring could be heard from her. I smirked and turned the radio up slightly, giving me enough volume to hear it. It would be a while before we made it to the other side of the state and if I'm honest, I'm glad I'm not alone for the trip.


	21. Home Isn't Stationary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the inactivity, I have been working and taking a bit of a break as I hit a huge writer's block. I am however back to the grind! Tw: for abuse mentions and body gore.
> 
> Also! Here is my tf2 tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tired-ice
> 
> just if ya needed to reach me or tell me hey, ya got something wonk in your story. Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I have also edited the ending a tad, due to my rushing some parts were...illegible. Sorry about that!

I sighed as we pulled out of the small subdivision, the fourth safe house location turned out to be another bust. We crossed the Louisiana state line ages ago and worked our way down the state in search of any house not knocked down. We had no such luck. We made it through the entirety of northern Louisiana and found not a single safe house still standing. We were now just hitting cane fields and countryside in southern Louisiana, meaning there wasn't much left except for the shoreline at the gulf but if I remember correctly there isn't anything down there. I sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road, parking and grabbing the map. Arlene followed after me, telling the kids to stay put. I unfolded the map and scanned over the purple ink on the page. I had marked all of the points shortly after our first break with the memory still fresh in mind. Each time we came up empty we marked it on the map. There was one safe house located in the area, more wooded but it was disguised as a normal cabin. I could only hope it was still standing. I opened the purple marker and circled the place on the map, Arlene looking over my shoulder. She sighed quietly and I turned to her with an eyebrow raised. 

"Sorry it's just-" She paused and shook her head. "That was the fourth house, we've been all over the state, we're tired and cramped-" I scoffed. 

"I know, I'm trying to get us here as fast as possible, just-"

"How do we know there even were safe houses, to begin with? I mean this plan of yours-"

"My plan is the best we got. You wanted a plan and I gave you one unless you got something better right now we're goin' to the one marked on the map." I finished with a shove to her chest, passing the map to her. She took it with a sour face but nodded, getting back into the car and waiting for me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. We've been on the road a lot longer than I wanted than we needed to be. The police were aware of their disappearances and were now searching Texas for them. It hadn't been too worrying but if we have any slip-ups here they'd shift focus to Louisiana. I took a breath and got back into the truck with a soft sigh. Arlene looked away from me, gazing out the window, the map was folded in her lap haphazardly. I glanced at her and got ready to drive off when I noticed our gas situation. Almost empty, wonderful. "We've got to stop for gas at the next station, any problem with that?" I asked the whole truck and everyone shook their heads. "Arlene, I'm sorry for snappin', you're right, we've all been in the truck for too long, we'll check this last one and if it's not there we'll figure something else out." She turned to me and nodded after a moment of staring. I whispered an okay and pulled back onto the road, intending to find another gas station quickly. We drove another good few miles before coming to a rather run downs station in one of those small towns off the farmland. I got out and told the other's to stay put when Elena spoke up for the first time. 

"I gotta pee..." I stared a moment in shock as did her siblings and only when she shuffled uncomfortably did we react. Arlene looked to me and I sighed. 

"Arlene, we changed your look enough, you should be good from cameras just keep your head down," I glanced at Elena. "We'll have to get you some new clothes and change your hair a bit okay? That goes for both of you, especially if they think you ran from law enforcement." They all nodded and Arlene hopped out to hurry Elena to the bathroom while I filled up the tank. I sighed as I sat against the truck waiting for the gas to fill up, once it did I went ahead inside and paid the bill. I opened the door and was immediately hit with the sound of yelling. I glanced around and saw what looked like an older woman screaming and pointing at Arlene by the bathroom. I subtly put a hand on my back where my knife sat under my jacket. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself looking like that around here, you youngins! No faith in God or Christ! Worshiping the devil with your looks!" I sighed in relief as it wasn't about who she was, but what she was wearing. I really should have warned her. I went to the register and paid for the gas and the cashier took the cash gratefully while glancing at the older woman harassing Arlene. 

"Lady give it up! Ain't like she can change here anyhow! Cause more problems and I'll have to boot ya!" The cashier yelled past me to the harasser. The woman looked offended and I chuckled. The small noise from me caused her to turn her attention to me. 

"You came with her! With two children at that! Must be a few disgusting harlots, runnin' 'round spreading your satanist ways!" I laughed a bit harder as the cashier handed me my change. 

"Whatevea' ya say, lady," I snorted, only to be cut off by the sound of the restroom door opening and Elena stepping out. She and Arlene then quickly exited the store and I nodded thanks to the cashier before following. I made it to the door when the woman screeched to the cashier. 

"That girl! She's reported missing in Texas! Those two, kidnappers!" The door closed and I tried to walk as normally as possible. The store door opened and the cashier yelled for us to stop, I did what I could do and bolted. The three were already in the car and Arlene popped the door open at the sight of me booking it. I hopped in and we drove off quickly, I glanced in the rearview and sighed. I'd have to either change the plate or ditch the truck, please let there be a safe house. We drove quickly, avoiding any and all clumps of traffic until we were further into wooded territory. The road was silent and barely any cars passed on the highway, I could only hope it was still here. I took a look at the map Arlene held and turned down the narrow path completely covered in bush. We continued down until the break in the road. I took the left like the map said and whooped in relief at the cabin safe house. It was about an hour into the woods from the highway and I was sure no matter what vehicle came for us they wouldn't catch a glance of the cabin. I ushered the three inside before ripping the plate from the truck and heading in with it and my own bags.  
I looked around the small safe house slowly, taking it all in. The cabin itself was an older piece of work, the outer part was a huge front. We were now in swamp country so it was completely covered in moss and other greenery. The inside however was completely different, the first floor was split into two rooms, the main room, and the kitchen slash dining room. The main room had a circular table, few chairs, a projector, and a large corkboard/chalkboard combo as well as a good bit of boxes around for supplies. Next to the table was a large couch facing the corkboard. The kitchen was clean and proper, all while being stocked full with rations and other non-perishable food. Considering it was meant to house people for a good five years minimum, the food should definitely last us. The cabin and everything here was powered by electricity from some generators powered by solar energy. The panels were disguised enough but were left perfectly able to function. There was a hatch on the left side of the main room with a ladder. I put my bags down at the door along with the license plate and walked to the hatch. I climbed a few steps up the ladder and opened the hatch, revealing a dark attic. This is the room they'd be occupying. I crawled all the way up and turned on the lights. No windows or anything to give us away, the room was small as it was the attic but it would be enough room for a family of three. the room itself held three single beds that could be pushed together to make a big bed. Then there was the dresser set and desk, it was all basic stuff but they'd find a way to make it theirs. I climbed back down the ladder and searched for the bathroom. Walking past the large table in the main room I spotted a small door and opened it to reveal a small bathroom, a sink, a toilet, and a showerhead. The bathroom left much to be desired but it would be fine for now. I reached the sink and turned on the water. It flowed freely with no problem. Good water's running. As far as I know, the cabin was piped manually, taking from water reserves in the ground. It wasn't connected to any main source or city so it was on its own and drained further into the swamps. Not the best of solutions but I didn't get a say in how it was built. 

"Woah, this isn't what I expected..." Arlene comments, looking around in the main room. I walked back into the main room and chuckled. "What are those?" She pointed at the metal shutters above all the windows. I walked to the one she was pointing at and pointed out the wiring. 

"All of the shutters are connected to an alarm system, this place was meant to be a last resort type of thing and thus should withstand an attack, these, when triggered will shut and basically bulletproof the windows," I explained. Lance was poking around the kitchen and Elena was trying to climb the ladder. "The upstairs will be y'all's area, I'll stay down here, go unpack." I nodded to the three and Arlene nodded, calling her siblings to her, and up they went, I tossed their bags up to them and she closed the hatch for privacy. I sighed and glanced at my own small bag at the door. I needed to unpack my stuff too. My clothing could stay in the bag but I had a file I needed to get out.  
I walked to the bag and hauled it up onto the round table, it clunked as it hit the table. I unzipped it and dug around for the file and pulled it out. I had done some previous research on Ienzo, most of it being our past stuff, our father, the castle, the close guards, you get the gist. It was old and outdated but it was something. I'd have t0 continue research on him in hopes of discerning his person. After what I'd learned I knew I wasn't going to get a warm welcome home. If he's like Vernon, he'd want me dead. I also had that bounty on my head and couldn't risk waltzing into the castle, that would just be turning myself in. I pulled away from the table to walk to the corkboard and accidentally pulled the bag off the table, sending it down to the ground with a loud thump. I cringed and shook my head, putting the file down on the table and kneeling down to pick up my mess. The bag had flung clothing onto the ground and a few other items flew out. I stared at the unfamiliar items in confusion, I packed light and put all other items in storage under a fake name, what the hell? I pulled the items closer and felt tears well. Three small items were snuck into my bag, a balloonicorn, a cleaned Bonk! Atomic Punch can, and a hand made pin from a beer bottle cap. I smiled at the items fondly, Pyro, Scout, and Demo leave it to them to sneak things into my bag. I opened my bag and rummaged to see if there was anything else, sure enough. A Russian egg, a forged military badge, a clean scalpel, a tiny golden wrench, a pack of shitty cigs, and last but not least a Polaroid. It was the guys all together in a large group, staring into the camera with a large smile. In the center of the group was me, this was one of our better victories. The one holding the camera was Spy. I grinned and put my beloved objects onto the table before packing my clothing into the bag and shoved it under the table. I let the items sit on the table as I pinned all of my research and maps onto the corkboard all next to the Polaroid. Spy, for such a bastard you seem to have a decent heart, especially if you're pulling stunts like this.  
Just as I finished pinning everything up I heard the hatch open above me. I glanced up and Arlene just started coming down it, her siblings following. 

"We need an opinion." She stated after hitting the ground and watching as the youngest came down after her. 

"On what?" I asked, closing the empty manila folder and throwing it onto the table. 

"Should we cut and dye their hair? I know cut especially but will that be enough?" She asked as she helped Elena down from the ladder. I turned and leaned against the table, crossing my arms. 

"She's been spotted, we'll have to cut hair, change clothing, try to erase everything she ever was until we're in the clear." Arlene nodded with every word and Elena seemed to understand. A loud thump and lance landed on the floor. 

"There's another two steps there." I deadpanned and he glared at me while his sister's laughed. "I can help you but I can't promise it'll be good, clothing and hair wise it's easy peasy," I smirked and Arlene nodded and asked if Elena agreed with us. She nodded enthusiastically. I glanced out the windows and spotted the setting sun. "We can do all of that tomorrow morning, give yourselves a rest, think about the hair you want, and whether or not you wanna keep that dress." I pointed towards her with a small grin and they nodded. 

"You kids go on up, I'll stay down here n' talk with Maya for a while." She knelt down to kiss Elena's head and then Lances before sending them up the ladder. I lolled my head back with a sigh as she walked around the table to the cork board. "This the guy?" She asked quietly, pointing at the only picture of Ienzo I have. I nodded and she chuckled. "He kinda looks like you, same hair I mean." 

"He's my brother," I scoffed. She sputtered and turned to face me quickly. 

"Brother?" She did a double-take and stared at me, mouth agape. "Why?" I sighed. 

"I guess there's no way around it huh?" I pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take a seat along with me. She did slowly and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm gonna start at the beginning, and it's long, and it won't make sense but I'll answer any questions you have." She nodded and I sighed again.

"Is it all bad?" She asked in the brief silence. 

"I was born to a mother I never knew, she was a contract killer like me and was murdered by an old enemy."

"Murdered? But how-"

"She was pregnant when he attacked her, I was due any day and when he took her life he ripped me from her body, intending to kill me too." Arlene paled at the explanation. I didn't like it either. "That man ended up being persuaded into taking me in instead, leading to years of abuse and plain neglect. Alongside me was his son, older than me and treated just as bad." I shifted in my seat, slinging my arm off the back of the chair. "We got along great the first few years, as we were raised together by an apprentice instead of the man we call father. It started to get bad when Ienzo could process the abuse, he was told his life would be hell as long as I was alive. It was in his mind now that it would all stop if I was dead. He tried to murder me at twelve, drowned me in the lake, framed it as an accident and when I lived, I was sent away to a military school further south of Louisiana." Arlene listened intently with wide eyes and a gaped expression. "Any questions yet?" I asked jokingly. She nodded quickly. 

"Yeah are you okay?!" She began to yell before I shushed her. 

"Morally? No, emotionally? No. Am I still a living breathing human? Yes." 

"So military school?" I nodded and took that to continue. 

"Military school led to more abuse but verging into serious torture reasons, then when I got out I found out a bounty was placed on my head by my father, I went into hiding then found myself at work with those nine idiots." I pointed to the Polaroid on the corkboard. Arlene turned to look at it and quickly flew from her chair to take it down. 

"You had a photo this whole time?" She asked with a huge grin. I chuckled and took it from her, placing it down onto the table. 

"I didn't know about it either, the guys were sneaky and managed to sneak all that and this into my bag without me realizing it, and no doubt the orchestrator is this guy right here." I tapped Spy's face. She glanced at it and her face went from excitement to confusion. 

"A ski instructor?" I couldn't help but cackle. 

"He'd have your head for that! No no, that's spy." she smiled and giggled with a red face. "No doubt he did this, he's the only one who could get past me and plant stuff like this." I slid the picture to her and continued. "Anyways, I found myself there, almost died multiple times, then got fired, rehired, then fired again, and now here I am, a bounty on my head and running from the law with a small family of three." I finished my story with a grin, I made sure to leave out all the ice magic type crap out for now. I know it's best that they know, but I can't risk this, I need to be able to hide without the threat of being discovered through my abilities. It's bad enough we were almost caught at the gas station.  
Arlene took a deep breath and nodded in thought, tapping the photo lightly. "I think all of that is horrible, and I don't want to condone anything against family, but he kinda put it on himself," She winced and I chuckled at her expression. 

"Yeah, yeah he did," I sighed with relief as she gazed at the small polaroid. 

"Who's who?" She slid it more into my view and I thanked her for the minor distraction. I glanced down at it and decided to start with the ones closest to me. 

"So the one in the gas mask is Pyro, then it's Jeremy, Jane, Tavish, Lawrence, Josef, Mikhail, Dell, and finally Spy." I pointed out each one of them and she studied each of their faces as I showed them, her eyes running over the photo a good few times. 

"Do Pyro and Spy not have names?" She looked up at me and I shrugged. I leaned in and she did the same.

"They do but they've never bothered to tell, I will say though, me and Jeremy once snuck into spy's smoking room and found old fake ID's and plenty of passports. There was only one that looked real enough to be his real identity but we'll never know." I whispered. 

"What was the name? Was it something stupid?" 

"He's French, what do you think?" She snorted at this and threw her head back with a loud laugh. "It was Lucien Agreste, I thought maybe it was some fake gimmick but the ID was far too convincin'." Her laughter turned to quieter giggles as she wiped her eyes. 

"At least it wasn't something completely stupid, I think I like it." I agreed with her wholeheartedly. 

"It does fit him, trust me I've seen his face without his mask, Lucien fits him very well." I made suggestive eyebrows at her and she broke out into another fit of laughter.

"He looks like he would be handsome, but the mask, it really doesn't do much, how does it even work to hide his identity, his eyes and nose are left exposed!" I shrugged. 

"No idea, I just know he's been doin' it a while."

"He and Jeremy look alike..." She spoke aloud, staring down at the photo.

"Jeremy is his son, he just hasn't told him yet." Her head shot up and her eyes met mine. 

"That's his son?" 

"Yep, Spy was pretty young when he met Jeremy's ma, all we know is that he left early on, no idea why but he did." I shrugged and crossed my arms on the table. "Jeremy has moments where he remembers having him around, meaning Spy was around for a decent amount of time but he just, up and left. Don't blame him none, Jeremy has a ton of siblings, all that would be Spy's children too if he stuck around." 

"He wasn't the only one?" I shook my head. 

"He is the only offspring of Spy, but he has brother's all older, they would have been Spy's kids if he married Jeremy's ma." She nodded and glanced back at the photo. 

"Did you all get along? I mean, you all look comfortable here..." I laughed. 

"We uh, had a rocky start," I spoke briefly and Arlene looked at me to continue. "My uh, ex got me the job and I hid my gender for a day, dressing as a guy because of the field and such, I was convinced it was also to hide from those after me." 

"So you were pretending to be a guy?" I nodded. "What changed?" 

I looked away from her and out the window where the darkness sat. No lights, no cars, just the darkness of the world, quiet and lonely. "I wanted to be truthful, comfortable. Jeremy thought I was a threat because he liked my ex, it wasn't until he accidentally opened my underwear bag did he realize I was a woman biologically. I don't care much about it, just like the middle ground." I shrugged. She nodded and thought a moment. 

"Would you prefer a nickname? or different titles, pronouns I mean..." I shrugged. 

"Mae is fine, they/them or she/her, like I said I don't really care, the guys all say she/her so." I got up slowly from the chair and picked the polaroid up, attaching it back to the corkboard. I let my eyes linger on it another moment before turning to Arlene. "We've talked enough for tonight, get some rest, I'll look through the boxes for a radio so we can monitor news coverage." She nodded and climbed up the ladder, pulling it up then shutting the hatch, leaving me alone once again.  
I sighed and collapsed in the chair at the table. I put my arms on my knees and held my head. I missed the security of Teufort, the friendliness of the guys, the stupid looks and fun jabs, I missed the guys too much. I felt a bit too emotionally drained from all the talk of the guys and decided to put together my corkboard tomorrow rather than tonight. I inhaled slowly and stood from my seat, glancing around the room. I looked for any supply crates left out in the open, finding plenty. I opened and searched them, not finding much. There was a crate labeled 'extra' so I opened it with hopes I'd find what I'm after. Sure enough, there was a radio and some extra supplies like blankets, batteries, flashlights, and the like. I smiled at the sight and took the radio out of the crate then the blankets. I put the radio on the table and laid out the blankets over the couch. I wouldn't have a bed, instead, I'd be taking the couch, something I didn't mind doing. I pulled off my jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, then taking my boots off. I sighed in relief, I'd been wearing shoes for far too long. I decided to leave my pants on for the sake of the children we were housing. I then flopped down onto the couch with a loud plop. I laid face down in the soft cushions, my body slowly sinking and relaxing. I let my mind wander and found myself thinking about the future. What happens after all of this? What if it's all over and I go to Sniper but he isn't done with this life? What if I wanted to continue this life? What then? I buried my head further into the cushions and forced myself to empty my mind. I couldn't sleep when my head was filled with bullshit, so I turned onto my side and curled into a ball, closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep. 

I strained to see in the darkness. The room around me was freezing and ruthless, the walls were covered in ice. Spikes of ice formed from the ceiling dangling down, threatening to fall, things felt off. I glanced around the darkened room and had to cover my eyes at the blinding light before me. When the light faded, frozen figures stood before me. Two people interlocked in battle, their faces were fuzzy but there was no doubt in my mind I was seeing the future events. To the side of the frozen figures were another two bodies, one's head was shattered and the other's arm was missing. Their faces too could not be discerned. I felt a lump in my throat, someone will die, as a consequence or simply being in the crossfire, someone will lose a life, another a limb. Further behind the two injured was another two figures, a woman and a child, huddled together and screaming. I looked behind me and had to stop myself from calling out to the next set of figures. They were too close. I backed up to get a better look. A small group of people, two women, four men, rushing forward and reaching out for the two in battle. The smaller woman's figure was reaching out towards the battle. I felt dread pool in my gut, something bad's gonna happen. I stepped forward and winced as a loud ringing sounded alongside my distorted and fuzzy view of the room. I forced my eyes closed and collapsed to the ground, my head pounding. When the ringing faded and the room stopped spinning, I opened my eyes slowly. I let my eyes dance across the room, now lit up with low lighting. The room was barren, not a soul in sight. But now I sat in front of a huge water chamber. It was connected to a set of computers and inside it was a figure, frozen and suspended in the water. Tubes broke out from the chest and back, exposing the figure to be female. I felt my body tremble, what was this? I felt my world start to spin and my view went dark, leaving me with fear of the coming months. 

I felt a soft shake and softly gasped awake, tears rolling down my cheeks. I glanced at the hand on my shoulder then it's owner, Elena. She was silent but her eyes said everything. She was crouched in front of me next to the couch, her arm outstretched. I stared at her a moment before she let go of my shoulder and allowed me to sit up. I did so and wiped my eyes gently, not bothering to address it. "Where's your sister?" I asked, wiping my eyes. I blinked and looked to Elena who pointed in the direction of the kitchen. I nodded thanks and stood up, ruffling her hair as I passed by. I walked into the kitchen slowly, my head aching slightly. At the stove was Arlene, an apron around her form and a pan of sizzling bacon. "They had bacon in the reserves?" I asked, startling her slightly. 

"Christ! Yeah, musta been designed by men, they love bacon." I snorted and began to search for something for me to eat. 

"I don't eat pork, so more for y'all," I said with a small grin. Arlene pouted and stuck her tongue out at me before turning her attention back to the hot pan of pork strips. I let a smirk crawl onto my face as I dug around in the other reserve crates and pantry. There wasn't much out as most foods could be perishable but I managed to find a jar of peanut butter and when I looked in the fridge, jelly. "We got bread?" I asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. Doubting it now. 

"No, but we have all the ingredients to make it." She replied, putting the strips of bacon onto a plate and draining the fat. I sighed and put the peanut butter and jelly back before grabbing a can of fruit. Canned peaches will have to do for now. I dug around in the kitchen drawers for a can opener and found one quickly, along with the kitchen knives and other utensils outside of the general cutlery. I opened the can and pulled a fork from one of the other drawers. I began to eat the peaches straight up, missing the disgusted look coming from Arlene. "You eat like a man!" She exclaimed after a moment and I snorted. 

"Sorry, force of habit. I didn't wanna miss breakfast." I shrugged and she shook her head, turning back to fixing plates of food. Eggs and bacon it seemed. I'd have to make a loaf or two of bread so that we could have a full breakfast. "So about today," I started. "I have some things to do outside the cabin, meaning I'll be gone a while. We'll change y'all's looks and such but I won't be home most of the day." I explained slowly while Arlene called for her siblings. 

"What do you have to do?" She asked with genuine curiosity. 

"I have to get more information on the old family, records, eye witness accounts, see if he'd been running the estate and business like our father." She nodded before handing over the two plates of food to her siblings who went to sit in the living room where the round table was. "Y'all don't touch the stuff on the table, I'll come move it all in a second!" I called out and got an okay from the two. 

"So you'll be out stalking for a few hours?" Arlene asked once they were out of earshot. I nodded and continued to eat out of my can. "What happens if people see you and follow you?" I shook my head and nodded to the main room. 

"I found a radio, we can monitor news and police presence, upstairs in one of those boxes should be a CB radio, we hook it up to any of the computer systems up there and we'll be set to spy on police traffic," I explained frankly and Arlene stared at me. 

"You sound like you've done this before-" I cut her off. 

"I have. I haven't been caught this long, think I'd start?" I joked and she just shook her head exasperatedly. 

"You are somethin' else." I smiled at that and she grinned widely. I finished up my peaches and washed my fork before rinsing the can. "Why're you washin' the can?" She asked with a mouth full. I turned slightly and began to dry them. 

"Old force a habit I guess..." I quipped and she shook her head. Then I exited the room with a brief nod to her.  
I entered the main room and glanced at the two eating happily at the table, Elena looked as if she was really restraining herself from touching the balloonicorn in front of her. She stared at it with wide, excited eyes. It would seem cute things excite young girls, and also strange mute...people...who enjoy being arsonists. Hm. I made my way to the hatch ladder and began to climb up when Lance called out.

"What are you doin'?" I looked down at him from the attic. 

"There's different supply boxes in almost every room, the attic holds communication devices and other supplies, gonna check 'em all out," I answered with a small grin and he nodded wearily. He and Elena aren't as trusting as Arlene is, and while I can understand it, it can go both ways. With his threat of ratting me out in the beginning, having him around makes me a bit paranoid. I stuffed that thought into the back of my mind and continued on my search for other supplies. The attic looked moderately lived in now, bags were strewn about and as I predicted, the beds were shoved together to make one large one. I walked past the mess and spotted the large supply crates as well as the decently sized computer system next to it. It was built into the wall and no doubt had some kind of communications device on it. I disregarded the computer for the moment and instead focused on the crate. It was nailed shut and I sighed, not wanting to go back down for tools. I glanced around quickly before making a crowbar of ice and plucking out the nails quickly. One they were out I made sure to make the crowbar vanish. I shoved open the crate and rummaged through it. Most of it seemed to be miscellaneous items until I reached the bottom. There were spare sets of uniforms and other plan clothing. This we could use. The uniform was definitely dated, probably when I was a middle schooler. I shook the articles of clothing to get the dust off of them and laid them out on the beds. Elena could wear most of these and so could lance, only thing is to find more items for me and Arlene. I closed the crate and began to work on the second. Arlene isn't one for dresses so anything with pants will do.  
I popped the top of the second crate off slower than the first as it was a bit more stuck. There must have been two sets of uniform boxes because there was more in the second. These, however, came from higher-ups. Dress shirts, pants, suits, jackets, vests, stuff Spy would more than likely wear. I grabbed the ones I could and drug them out as well before diving back in. There were some plain pieces shoved to the bottom, I grabbed the maroon shirts and black camo pants before coming out of the crate. There wasn't much I could scavenge that wouldn't give us away as most of the items had logos on them to identify what school or faction. I gathered up all the items and walked back to the hatch. I stomped on it and opened it afterward. My eyes met Arlene's and I dropped the clothing into her arms, she caught them with a soft 'umph' before disappearing from sight. I proceeded to climb down, leaving the hatch open. 

"This was about all I could find, most of it is uniforms but I found some pieces that won't have the logos and are relatively your sizes," I explained as Arlene looked through them. I walked over to the sofa and grabbed my stuff to separate it. "I wanted you to try this instead of the stuff you're currently wearing," I said gesturing to the suit pieces. She smiled and nodded before grabbing the dress shirt and pants as well as the suspenders that came with it. I gestured to the smaller siblings. I handed lance a pair of camo pants and a black t-shirt. "This will fit you eventually, your shoes are fine, but you'll need a belt." He nodded and took them to the bathroom. I then knelt down to Elena's height. I grabbed the black long sleeve shirt and grey camo pants and handed them to her. "These will be a bit big for you, but we can adjust it, once your brother comes out you can change." I sighed and plopped down onto the couch next to Arlene. 

"These haven't been worn at all huh?" I shook my head. 

"They were still packaged, even if they were, they'd been washed and disinfected before shoved into crates. They did not like sickness." 

"What were they germaphobes?" She joked with a small smile. I smiled and shook my head. 

"No, they just thought if you were sick you were weak, and you needed to be punished for it. 'Only the weak get sick', I remember my officer telling me that after one of the newbies arrived." I replied with a serious tone. The school was adamant about only having the strongest, especially in immune systems. We had a clean medical record, almost no needed infirmary visits outside of the usual shot, and bleeding one. Training was the only spike in visits. I turned to look at Arlene, who was already looking at me, horrified. "What?" I asked. 

"That's incredibly harsh, what were y'all, children?" I nodded. "That's fucked up to tell children, especially since they're so sensitive to everything around them." I shrugged and looked away towards the table. Elena was staring down the deflated balloonicorn with serious eyes of want. I shook my head slightly and got up, walking to the table. I picked it up and began to blow it up, she stared at me, eyes wide with anticipation. I finished blowing it up and plugged it. I smirked at her and handed it over gently. 

"This came to me from a really good friend okay? Take good care of it." I spoke softly and she smiled and nodded excitedly. I let go of the balloonicorn and stood back as Lance exited the bathroom. I heard a brief whistle before actually turning to face him. "Woah, guess they were bigger than I thought," I commented with a smirk. He scoffed and Arlene laughed. 

"No he just needs to beef up, you'll grow into them. Nea you need help with yours?" She asked, leaning on her elbows. Lance passed me to the table while Elena shook her head and headed for the bathroom. I leaned against the table and took a moment to see Lance's hair. His hair wasn't long, but it was a decent length to work with. 

"So about hair," I started, asking for permission to run my hands through his. He nodded and I gently ran my hands through it. "Since you're already blonde, if we don't dye it we can bleach it further, giving you whiter hair rather than this blonde color," I suggested while feeling his hair. Not too thick, not too thin, probably perfect for it. Sniper taught me a few things about men's hair and why he didn't grow it out. Funny enough, he actually had his hair long when he first joined. He described it as a short to medium length, something he gelled back into a short mullet type style. I couldn't imagine it but he said he'd show me someday. 

"It won't stay like, white forever will it?" Lance asked, bringing me back to the moment. My hand was still in his hair. I brought it back to me and missed the look of disappointment on his face. I shook my head just as Elena shuffled out of the bathroom. 

"No, once it grows back out it'll be your normal blonde, just gotta be safe by then." He nodded and Arlene was up next for the bathroom. Elena's clothing was too big for her but I could always cinch it so it was tight enough not to fall off. She too would have to change her hair. I motioned for her to come up and she did so. I knelt to her height and looked between her and Lance. "Lance, you're older so we can bleach your hair, we'll just have to cut yours, Elena," I started quickly and the two nodded. There was a brief silence before Arlene ran from the bathroom. 

"This is the second-best idea you've ever had!" She practically screamed while jittering in place. I looked her up and down a moment in stunned silence. She cleaned the day's old makeup and fixed the rat nest hair into a slicked-back look. Her makeup was simple but it made her eyes pop. The dress shirt fit her well and she rolled it to her elbows, it was tucked into her pants which also fit almost surprisingly well. The cut of the dress pants gave her a bit more curve. Suspenders were connected from the front and instead of crossing just went front to back. Her boots were a bit off but it gave her enough of a different look. "I didn't want to use the vest or jacket, for now, too much for lounging I think." I nodded and pointed at the sofa, letting her know where to put the extra clothing. 

"After I get out we'll start on hair. I need to shower as I'm going out, y'all can do so after me." They nodded as I grabbed my clothing and made a beeline for the bathroom.  
I shut the door quietly and locked it before letting myself relax. I sighed and let a small gust of snow flow from my mouth. This cold shower would hopefully recharge me for the coming tasks. I'd have to grab my cooling jacket before I leave. I placed the clothing into the dry sink and turned on the shower to cold, making sure to steer clear of the stream in case the water in the pipes was hot. When it bakes in the southern sun, there's always a chance. As it flowed I stripped of my dirty clothing and stepped out, kicking it into a pile in the corner. When was the last time I showered? Gross. I stepped into the freezing stream of water and just stood there, letting goosebumps crawl across my skin. It was calming and comforting this feeling, but it also left me with a feeling of emptiness. Warmth was never something I could have without pain, and while that's poetic, it sucks to never have hot coffee or hot chocolate, hell It'd be nice to suntan or go on a beach trip without melting. Without the aid of the medi-gun, I won't feel that warmth again. I almost wish I could start again, die, and be someone else. I know it isn't possible but it's a thought. I quickly finished up my shower and pulled on the new clothes.  
The maroon tank fit easily, though I would want a bit more chest space. The camo pants were just a size too big meaning they were men's and would inevitably sag on my hips and be baggy around my ankles but I felt that that was fine so long as it didn't get in the way of my work. I pulled the old boots back on and messed with my hair. It had gotten longer now. The last I cut it was probably before the robot war. I loved my long hair, genuinely, but work needs it to be short, otherwise, it's an easy grab. I checked the door to make sure it was locked before creating an Ice blade and pulling a section of my hair back into my hand. It wouldn't be good, it'll probably look like the first haircut when I met the guys. I cut pieces off left and right, keeping my bangs. My mid-back hair was now shoulder length. It was shaggy and definitely looked bad but I'd deal. I could still put it in a bun if so desired. I sighed and cleaned up my mess before leaving the bathroom entirely. I exited the bathroom with my dirty clothes in hand and ran straight into Elena. "Sorry-" I stopped short. I blinked in disbelief. Her head was shaved almost all the way down. Holy shit.

After the first shock that was Elena, there was Lance. I had helped Arlene bleach his hair and cut it down so that he too had some sort of military cut and he was okay with the cut at the very least. Elena on the other hand was LOVING her short shave. She looked like a small boy running around and it was honestly adorable. She had this new energy to her and even though she didn't speak you could feel it. Lance had been a bit more open about his aggression towards me but admitted he was kind of afraid of what I could do. This was while I was rinsing his head in the sink. Everything comes out during a hair session huh?  
I finished cleaning up the kitchen mess when Arlene leaned against the door frame. "What do you want us to do while you're gone?" I chuckled quietly. 

"Anything you want, I've hooked up the CB upstairs for you and left some instructions on how to operate it. Just don't talk to anyone. I shouldn't be gone longer than a day, maybe a week if I get a lead." 

"You don't know where he lives?" She huffed. "I thought you grew up here?"

"I did." I shot back. "Over a good twenty years ago, he might have moved or he might be in hiding. I'll never know unless I go lookin'. It ain't ideal trust me but it's what I gotta do." I snapped before taking a breath. I needed to fight something. "Look just busy yourselves without alerting people. We're a good few miles from any civilization, so being outside is okay just don't wander too far. You can chop wood as an exercise for lance and teach Elena how to plant plants, just as long as you aren't drawing a lot of attention." She nodded and left me to finish cleaning. I hated snapping. It was never intentional, I just get irritated a bit easy. I put away my cleaning supplies and left the kitchen for the main room.  
The three were absent from the main room and I could hear low chatting from upstairs. I could only assume they were checking out the CB. I have all the needed weapons but I'd take a small bag for clothing just in case. I grabbed my duffle and slung it over my shoulder before exiting the cabin. Due to being in swamp country, a thick fog had settled in early in the morning causing visibility to be extremely low. They'd have to be careful if they left the cabin. I reached the truck and pulled the tarp off of my bike before laying the ramp. I rolled my bike down before setting the ramps back up and shutting the bed of the old rust tank. 

"You're leaving?" I turned to see Lance standing at the door. I shook my head. 

"It's only for a few hours maybe a day or so, gotta collect information is all." He nodded, his eyes uneasy. 

"You wouldn't leave us stranded here huh?" I shook my head again. 

"Never, y'all are helpless. I couldn't do that to y'all. Protect your sisters, I need to count on you for that alright?" I asked as I swung my leg over my bike. He nodded and backed up as I revved my bike. I put my riding gloves on as well as my cooling jacket, then I nodded at him before riding off into the hidden trail.  
It took a good bit before I actually got to town, things weren't as desolate as one would believe. The town had drastically changed over the years and while I'll always know it as the small backwater town it was rather popular. I sighed as I made it to the public library. Most public records would be held here, and as a scientist and one of the wealthiest men in history, Vernon would have a record here. The family tree as well as any past transactions would be documented here unless it was confidential like the military stuff. I kicked out my bike stand and sighed as I entered the library. I glanced around at the small number of visitors before reaching a librarian who pointed me in the right direction. In the back she said, and in the back they were. I pulled boxes upon boxes out on the Hester family name. Documents were from way back in the 1800s some dating farther, what I was focused on though was much more recent. I managed to find the family tree and history of the most recent death, they kept these records updated to a T as his obituary was present as well as an article on the status of the estate. I skimmed through the information before a headline stopped me. 

"Hester estate in limbo as will wishes barricade transference." The fuck? I continued to read the article and apparently, someone got a hold of the bank stuff for Vernon. None of the estate can legally be put into Ienzo's name due to his will, no idea what it states exactly but it can't be transferred into Ienzo's name at all. And with no other family alive it'll just sit until the will is fulfilled. Shame but that's on him. Vernon was a bastard in all ways and making his son's life hell every step was his brand. I continued to skim through information, making copies of what I could before I was forced to leave for closing hours. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and was starving but rather than just stop along the way I just jetted to the cabin. I've been in public for too long. I had more information on the estate and could pin more items up to study.  
The ride to the cabin was quiet and dark, almost no one drove after nine it seemed. I pulled into the dense forest and turned off my bike before hopping off. The lights were on signaling they were still. In the yard, I could see a stack of firewood and other wood chips, much like Sniper's woodpile when he'd carve. Guess someone found a new hobby. I made my way inside and was met with the smell of dinner lingering in the air. I glanced around for the three and spotted them sitting together on the floor, a game in front of them. It was a makeshift mancala game, and I smirked at the sight. Lance spotted me first and I could see him visibly relax at my presence. 

"You're back!" I smiled and nodded at him, dropping my file down onto the table next to the corkboard. 

"I told you I'd come back y'know," I replied, opening the file and picking out the related items. He shrugged and winced. 

"I didn't really believe you..." I snorted and Arlene shoved his arm roughly. I left them to their game while I pinned up the stuff I needed to, including the obituary. Things were absolute shit right now for the Hester estate and I felt no pity in my heart. After a few minutes, I stepped back from the corkboard, which now has a good timeline of events strung up and easy to read. I even had last appearances in public lined up. Ienzo was last seen with guards for a public signing for the assets offshore, go figure he'd have to sign things away. I smiled at my good work and felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Arlene and smiled at her. She grinned and nodded to the kitchen. 

"Managed to make bread while you were out, made some chicken n' sausage gumbo for dinner, it should still be warm." I nodded and headed for the kitchen while she chased off her siblings for bed. The gumbo pot was still sitting on the stove but on a ‘keep warm’ setting and the rice was in the sink in a strainer. I'd have to run hot water through it but I'd manage. There were also small loaves of bread for this exact meal. I helped myself to the gumbo and loved every minute of the meal, how I've missed Louisiana dishes, eating so much fried chicken makes you forget there's good food out there. I ate slowly and finished my bowel just as Arlene came in to put away the food. I glanced at the space next to the counter, there was an Icebox hooked up now. "Found it upstairs, got lance to help me get it down. It won't do much but it'll keep things cool." I nodded as she found containers for the food and I stood to wash the dishes. I ran cold water in the sink and felt her eyes on me every now and again as I stood there.

"So I think I'll be going out again for the next few weeks, not every day but enough to get what I need and finish this, so far the estate is in shambles." I grinned and she huffed. I turned to face her as she stood next to me, hands outstretched with a dishtowel. I handed her dishes as they were cleaned and she dried them accordingly then put them away, it wasn't until we were three dishes in did she wonder aloud why they were cold and not warm. I had to come up with an excuse quickly to cover my ass. "I'm pretty sensitive to temperature stuff, hot things aren't easy for me to get accustomed to, warm items I'm fine just hot stuff y'know?" I rambled and I could tell she didn't believe me. 

"Well okay then...how long do you think this'll be for?" She changed the subject as I continued to pass her dirty dishes. 

"A few months at the most, after I get this done we can find y'all a good safe place but I won't stick around." She whirled her head to me. 

"Why not?" I sputtered.

"I can't stay, I've got someone waiting for me in a different country, more than likely we'll have to split and I won't get to see you again unless we keep in serious contact," I explained and she looked away with a distant look in her eyes. It might be the trauma bonding but she seemed sad or upset at the realization. "I'm sorry Arlene..." I finished with the dishes as she shook her head. 

"No I should be sorry, I don't know why I thought you'd stay with us I mean, you told us you had someone waitin'..." I nodded and shrugged. 

"Who knows, but I'm around now so we make the best of it y'know?" She smiled and nodded before we both walked through the cabin, turning out all the lights before she headed off to bed. I sat awake for a while longer thinking about Sniper and the guys. Part of me almost wishes I'd dropped this and skipped the country, but then I wouldn't have met these three. I made friends that almost weren't murderers. I chuckled at the thought. I flung myself onto the couch and closed my eyes with a relaxed sigh. Things would go better from here on out. They had to. I let that thought stay with me as I drifted off to a restful sleep. 

Surprisingly the days passed quickly, each outing providing more information on the Hester's and I found myself waiting for each new article on them. Ienzo was losing the support of the scientific community and it was taking a huge toll on him. Seeing him now, in his early thirties as a scientist and a wealthy one. Runs in the family. He would stir up some of the community with nonsensical experiments that ultimately failed but it never seemed to stir much attention from anyone but the community. I remember staking out the public labs for some hint of what he had going on in his private labs but alas, those who want to hide things will do so and well. The leads eventually stopped when he put an end to public appearances and became a hermit in his estate. This would become the opportune moment.  
Things also got easier in the cabin. As the days turned into weeks we got comfortable with each other, changing how we spoke and our mannerisms merged, much like how they did when I first joined Mann Co. Now thanks to Engie and my southern roots, I will yell out in glee. Thanks for that. The tension between me and Lance had also subsided as he got it through his head that I wasn't going to just kidnap them and leave them. I wanted to help and he finally realized that I'm doing this for both of our safety. His little crush turned into admiration as he asked for training. I declined him at first as I didn't want to do anything Arlene didn't approve of but she gave me the green light to train him as I saw fit, so long as I didn't make him kill anyone. Kicking his ass was a blast and he learned quite a bit. There was a change to him and he went from his held off and aggressive person to a very happy and open kid. When we first met there was no doubt a strong aggressive feeling, no matter how he thought I looked. From the threats, the literal beatings, the distrust, and the spiteful words, it was plain to see that he held some serious aggression. Now looking at him, you almost couldn't tell it was the same kid. He smiled more, held himself in higher regard, he even took better care of his sisters. It almost seemed as Lance needed a disconnect, no hotel, no pimp ring, no threats of violence. He needed to have a good space to grow and he did so. His small teenage crush had turned into admiration instead. That was something Arlene wanted to beat out of him considering I'm a good few years older than him. Turns out Arlene is thirty, her parents were adamant about having more kids but there's a serious age gap between them. On top of moving forward mentally, his physical stature changed for the better too. His scrawny figure turned into one of muscle, maybe not a whole lot but he gained weight in the last three months. Considering there isn't much to do out in the woods, he's had plenty of time to gain and retain the weight. To think he was some scrawny twig of a boy.  
Elena had also gone through changes. While still a child she had managed to figure out computer wiring and other mechanical parts. Given it's been a male-dominated field, it doesn't surprise me this wasn't brought up to her before. She was very proud of her mechanical monstrosities and I felt a ping of pride in seeing her take interest in something outside of housework. Elena was also very expressive for someone who didn't talk, I have seen so much attitude from her eyes, and Lance catches a lot of it. It was such a change from her stoic and shy nature when we first met. I was glad I could see these kids get the chance to grow in a safe environment.  
Last but not least was Arlene. Considering her situation and the more unsightly things to it, I expected there wouldn't be a whole lot of change. Just healing. I was wrong. Arlene, like Elena, was incredibly smart and requested that I buy textbooks in the Engineering field from the libraries I visited in town. While it was a pain to get my hands on I did so. On top of moving forward with education, her own personality shown through. She was a bit of a bitch. In a lovable way. She had a fiery attitude and started to take no bullshit, many a time you'd see the hint of who she used to be but it would fade and the stone-cold woman she was now returned. She was protective, independent, and hard as fuck now, and I was glad to be alongside her through this transition, and while I feel some reactions are due to trauma she isn't exhibiting extreme symptoms, that could just mean they'll appear later in life. I did have the best time getting used to the new bitchy personality, may or may not have rubbed off on me in the worst way.  
Three months into our Louisiana trip and I haven't gotten any closer to completing my original goal. Ienzo was still alive and well, I was hiding out, and I was doubting my chances. If I just up and left the country there's no telling who'd come to hunt me down. I had to finish this and it would end today. The morning was like any of the other mornings, loud laughing and the sound of sizzling food was all you could hear as you woke up, never did I adapt to waking up early enough to help. It was the usual bread, eggs and sausage, deer sausage which I was grateful for. While it was red meat I liked venison a bit more than most. I snorted at something Lance said. 

"Okay yeah, I admit it was stupid-"

"Very stupid." I interrupted. He rolled his eyes and Arlene shushed us. 

"Okay okay, a real topic. Are you going to confront this soon?" She asked with a sad stare. 

"Confront-oh you mean kill Ienzo. I've been havin' different thoughts, maybe We just skip the country-"

"Mae! You said you'd always be runnin' if you didn't!" I nodded and looked down at my half-empty plate. I knew she was right but my doubts were getting in the way of it. 

"I'll head out today then, stake him out at the estate and finish this. I can't say how long it'll take so if you don't hear anything from me in say a month, make contact with Pauling." I had briefed them on Pauling and let them know that if anything ever happened to me, to call her. She never told us not to call her after we were fired so I'm making sure to have them know who she is. If I've gone missing, she'd either be able to track me down or get them safe. Then she could relay the outcome to the guys if they were in contact with her, especially Sniper. They nodded and I quickly got up to clean my plate. I then took my leave from the kitchen to pack my equipment in the living room. I didn't need to have any real physical weapons as I could use my Ice, in fact, I'd prefer to use my Ice as he'd know exactly who came for him. In the last three months, my hair had regrown to past my shoulders and I had lost a bit of chub since our rigorous training began. It had been years since he'd seen me, there's no way he'd recognize me outside of my abilities. Alas, I'd need to keep up the charade. I put my pistol into my bag and attached my knife to my pants, I then slung my bag over my shoulder along with the gifted rifle. About two weeks back I traveled to my storage garage as I needed to pick up a few things from my Mann co. days. Nothing too big, just my weapons, a few first aid kits, and an emergency communications device I left there by accident. Just as I was zipping my bag Arlene exited the kitchen. 

"I didn't mean now, it's still early-" I cut her off.

"No you're right, I came here to do somethin' and got soft. You'll go back to normal life soon." I finished and grabbed my bag and took it outside to my bike, passing the makeshift target setup. The worn targets and broken bottles were proof enough we trained hard for our progress today. I got to my tarped bike and set down my bag before ripping the camo tarp off. The tarp was with some of the other items from the storage unit, among a few other miscellaneous items. I attached my bag to the side of the bike and the Rife to the other above the toolbox. The cabin door opened. 

"Maya, please come back in, at least for a few minutes." Arlene tried to push but I ignored her plea. I heard her shuffle in frustration as she decided against being nice. "Get your ass back in this cabin n' be presentable!" I snapped my head to look at her then my attire. In my angry haste, I had forgotten to change from pajamas. I chuckled and nodded, making eye contact with her. Her face relaxed as she saw my smile and we walked back inside. The kids were sent upstairs as Arlene and I had a talk while I got dressed properly. I pulled on my black pants and hopped to the extra pieces of clothing in my spare bag. "I know what I said had come off real harsh, I just-I meant that you shouldn't forget your goal." I nodded and buckled my belt. I sighed and pulled the red dress shirt over the black tank I already had on. I buttoned it while looking at her. 

"I know, I've had a real short temper recently and I think it has something to do with not finishing this." It wasn't a lie. My nightmares had returned as well as seeing and hearing things in my waking life, making me paranoid and irritable. I've done my best to control the words coming out of my mouth and the rate at which they do, unfortunately, the body gets tired. I knew it had something to do with Ienzo, but also the ghosting force of my Nymph mother. Not once have I seen my human mom, not in spirit form at least. It was strange but I guessed it was due to being a human spirit. Recently the visions and whispers of her had broken the good in my days, causing foul moods or downright ruthless training days. I just did a good job in hiding it all, usually anyways. "I'm gonna get this done then we can set y'all up in a nice home out of state, wherever you'd like." I finished and she crossed her arm with a nod. I took a ponytail and tied my hair up into a bun, letting my bangs cover my right eye and framing the left of my face. 

"Y'know I never did ask about that arm scar that night, just the chest and face one." She commented, making small talk, padding out the time. I chuckled. 

"It was a work-related incident. Got my arm sliced off and our wonderful doctor reattached it for me." She scoffed. 

"The more you talk about him, the more he sounds like a god." I snorted aloud and laughed. 

"Don't say that in front of him, it'll just solidify it, he already thinks that of himself." She smiled and shook her head. 

"Psychos, all of you." She laughed with an eye roll. I chuckled and shook my head. I grabbed my dirty clothing and shoved them into our makeshift basket for washing. I then headed back towards the door, Arlene following behind me. I got back to my bike and swung my leg over it, pulling my riding gloves on. I turned to look at Arlene who had a somber look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, my brows furrowing. She looked at me then away, tears welling up. 

"I know it's to have freedom, I know it'll fix our situation, I just-I guess I don't want you to leave us for so long, especially with the possibility we may never see you again." I nodded and held my arms open to her. She wasted no time in coming to hug me, as she practically threw herself into my arms. I held her a moment before pulling back. 

"Just remember what I said, if you don't hear from me, contact Pauling, do not make any decisions until you hear from her. It's just about the only way to keep y'all safe." She nodded and wiped her eyes, breaking away from the hug entirely. 

"Be safe, raise hell, make 'em pay." She quipped with a grin and I grinned back before turning the key, revving the engine, and taking off in the direction of town. 

I made it into town quickly as I sped down the highway. With it being early not many cars were traveling and only a few trail cars were running as it was in the big towns. I'd have about a three-hour drive to true cane country where the estate would be. In my research, I had found that they moved the estate a handful of times the last time being when Vernon died. He wanted to be in Louisiana for reasons unknown, though as a murderer I'd say it was to relive some old memories. I hated the idea of that man coming here out of pleasure, knowing he made lives absolute hell here. I hated this state sometimes, loved the culture, loved the people, but god too many shitty memories and experiences just makes the gumbo sour. I shook the thoughts from my mind as I continued to travel through town and into another as the hours passed. It took a few gas stations but I eventually made it into cane country where there wouldn't be other people or gas stations for miles. Just sugar cane and plantations. It's actually more populated with plantation homes than sugar cane, but that's the majority of what's grown in the area nowadays. I pulled off to the side of the road to take out a map where I have put together the location of the estate. From publications and other events, I was able to pin the exact point where he was hiding out. Knowing Vernon, he'd want the biggest plantation, with three stories no doubt. I checked it once over then pulled back onto the road, knowing exactly where I needed to go. Getting in wouldn't be easy. Though it was a plantation home, meaning old as fuck, there's no telling what renovations it has undergone over the years. I'm expecting cameras, guns, guards, a small military, that sort of thing. I drove for another thirty minutes before slowing down at the sight of a tree line. Large oak trees towered over the surrounding area and plenty of them in rows sown the property as well as a garden trail with statues and pathways. Wonderful. I dug into my bag as I stalled the bike, and pulled out a pair of binoculars. I pulled them up to my face and scanned the area, the garden shed, pond, more garden plots, arches, stone walls, but what was intriguing was the absence of the Slave quarters. Just about every plantation had them, small shack-like homes with almost no furnishings, windows, etc.. Just plain shitty shacks for the slaves to be overcrowded in. I hated this part of Louisiana history. I wish they'd tore down these places rather than put their homes on pedestals. Slaves built these homes, slaves were forced to endure torture in them, many died here too, too many. It made me sick to think Vernon bought a place of suffering to renovate and live in it. I grit my teeth as I raked my eyes over the new structure in place of the Slaves quarters. It was a large circular building with a huge dome on top. An observatory. That must be the lab he worked in. Ienzo took after Vernon and Easton in the scientific field as did I, unfortunately, though for different reasons. It wouldn't surprise me that Ienzo followed after Vernon, I just hope he followed Easton in morals and didn't conduct horrid experiments like Vernon was somewhat famous form. I scanned the property for any guards and saw only a few patrolling the edges and closer to the home itself, though the observatory was left practically unguarded, with very few actively guarding. I looked for a good opening between guards and found one. I pulled off into the sugarcane field and grabbed only the essentials before making my way around the property to the backside, which was a long walk from the road. I made it to the back and staked out the rest of the day within the sugar cane. It shielded me from the heat and as I could steady my temperature better now, I managed to keep myself cool within the shade of the field. I took out a few fruits from my bag and ate them staring down the binoculars, memorizing the guard shift changes, and the method in which they guard. The morning shift was lazier than midday and I could only guess the night shift would be better than them. All I had to do, was wait. 

Night came slowly and I couldn't have been more ready. Once the guards changed their shifts I knew it was time. The men clad in the navy blue uniforms brought back memories I hated to think back on. I Waited for them to settle into their patrols before moving forward. I slunk down to the property gates and to the back of the observatory. I glanced around before launching myself into the air and onto the building quietly, my ice melting and vanishing without a trace. I looked into the tinted glass and found not a soul in sight. I shuffled across the roof quietly looking for a vent. No doubt they installed air conditioning. It was a hot topic in the fifties and nothing says wealth like air conditioning. I found a small vent and unscrewed it with an ice screwdriver. I removed the top and crawled into the shaft. For once I was glad I was smaller in stature. I shuffled through the vents until I was in the freezer of the lab. I opened the vent cover and dropped into the freezer. The freezer contained a few samples, equipment, and disturbingly enough, blood bags. No idea why, but seeing the different blood types labeled on the bags something told me it wasn't good. I sighed at the cool air and let the coolness restore some of the tension in my body before waiting. I glanced out the freezer door and scanned the room. Above the freezer was a camera and a few others down the hallway, pointed away from the freezer. I let out a breath and raised my hand above me, letting snow hit the camera and then freezing over the lens, fogging and disrupting the image. I did the same for the rest of the cameras as I stalked down the hallway, passing other rooms of equipment and machinery. I made it to the main room of the lab where a large glass tube was displayed. Water bubbling inside there were loose tubes and other machinery hooked up to it, all off and non-functioning. I stood there, in the darkened lab, only illuminated by the light in the tube, thinking back on that nightmare. There was someone in this tube, a woman, I just couldn't tell who it was. I shook the thought from my head as I continued my sweep of the lab. I looked through all the adjacent rooms and found nothing. No people, no Ienzo, hell not even proof he was here. Why wouldn't he be here? He's in hiding, throwing himself into his work, churning out shitty results like a failing schoolboy. Why wouldn't he be in his lab? I came back to the main room and stood again in front of the tube, my attention on the different vials attached to the machinery when I heard the doors lock. I turned quickly and glanced around quickly. No one was in sight but as I stood looking around, the sounds of steam pipes were heard. He knows I'm here. I coughed and felt my body begin to hurt from the rising temperature. I raced down the hallway for the freezer but was knocked off my feet swiftly by a guard. I looked up at the figure above me and winced. Dillon. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and drug me back to the main room before throwing me down before more figures. The room had gotten hot, like a sauna and I knew it wouldn't take long for my lungs to melt. I coughed and strained to breathe on the ground. 

"Well, well, well. Guess you came for me after all." My head shot up and I made eye contact with grey emotionless eyes. Ienzo was much like me, brown hair covering an eye, his stature much like mine, though he was taller and less buff. His facial features were similar but too different to be blood relation. He looked down at me. "I knew the time would come, hell you could even say I wanted you to." I glared at him as the steam became suffocating. I had to fight this. I regulated my temperature before launching forwards, knocking him off his feet and sticking an icicle through his arm. He screamed in pain and I felt a sharp pain in my back, then numbness in my legs. I dropped with a thud and couldn't feel my body. I heard shuffling and Ienzo came into view again. "You abomination! Look at what you've done to my arm!" He yelled, holding his bleeding arm, the bone was probably broken seeing as I made sure to hit it. I chuckled and grinned at him. 

"You'll get worse." I quipped, trying to pick up my head. He scoffed and frowned at me. In a moment of anger, he launched into a tirade of kicks, hitting my limps, my stomach, and one to my face. I felt blood pour from my nose and I felt my temperature rising again. I spat at his feet and he grimaced in disgust, blood already covering his boots and lab coat. 

"We'll see, dear sister." He spat as he signaled the guards around him to pick me up. I was a doll in the hands of children. I felt my head loll back and my hair was grabbed by Ienzo roughly. "You were so hard to track, for years it took me to find you. Then after I've sent you a letter, you never questioned it. In fact, you came right to me, like a moth to the flame." I could only watch him as he slid a hand down the side of my face. "You've grown up incredibly well, whoever your parents were they were attractive. Too bad then, that you won't resemble anyone when I'm through with you." My eyes widened as he reared back and clocked me, my vision going dark.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three months have not been kind to Sniper. When he arrived he felt something was off, so much so he put off seeing his parents for a day. When he did travel to his parent's farm, he found it desolate and overgrown. His parents would never let it get that bad as old as they were. What's more, is he found empty stalls, no animals to be seen, and none in the fields. It screamed at him, something was wrong. He thought back on his emotions then, how panicked he was to know something wasn't right. He raced to the home, up the porch, and into his broken home. He hadn't noticed. He did notice the blood trails and the ransacked childhood home. He found his parent's bodies soon after. He decided against calling them as a sort of surprise but he wishes now he had called them. Sniper for the first time in years openly wept, his home was a wreck and his parents, loving and somewhat supportive, were dead. He hadn't expected to lose them so soon, he figured maybe in his thirties, maybe if his mum and dad were stubborn in his forties but not, not now. Those three months were torture as he had to burry and clean up what was left of his family and home. The burial wasn't anything fancy, just a shallow grave on the property like his mum wanted. His dad on the other hand never specified. He could only hope he was doing right by him in burying him with his wife. That was only the beginning of his pain though.  
In the cleaning, Sniper was forced to go through every room ransacked, his childhood bedroom to be exact. Trinkets and wood carvings were simply everywhere as he took up the hobby at a young age. His first bow was hung up on the wall for display. He knew he'd missed it but never thought he'd come back in such circumstances. His room was barely touched so his cleaning didn't take long. Rather he closed the door and left the past to be. He proceeded into the next few rooms straightening and cleaning as he saw fit, then he made his way into the study. As a child, he was never allowed into the study, when he was it was under extreme supervision. His father had trading paper and other things to do and couldn't be distracted, but his pa was very good at separating work and home. As Sniper looked through the discarded boxes he spotted a small folder with his name on it. This intrigued him and he pulled it out from underneath the flung papers and books. He opened it into his lap and skimmed the paperwork quickly, his eyes widening and heart racing. It took a moment to process it, it really did, and as much as he hated it. It made so much sense to him. Of course. Adoption. Why wouldn't he be? He was always different, just didn't know how different. Coming home had already been hard, but this, it was almost impossible to finish now. So he didn't. He straightened the living room to his liking and set up shop there, cleaning the blood as best he could. He barricaded the hallway and staircase, making sure those other rooms were inaccessible. It was too much to deal with. Right now, he had to think. To know. Who did this? Who were his real parents? Did Mann co know? They knew everything! It was slim that they didn't know. Soon enough a plan hatched and he waited.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been too long since they'd heard from her. It wasn't alarming at first, but soon after the two-week deadline, they feared the worst. Arlene had to comfort the kids for hours as their new family member was lost to them now. Who knew what could have happened to her? It prompted quick action from the eldest Santello and she dug into the communication devices upstairs. She and Elena managed to hook the emergency device to the main communication CB. After getting it hooked into a stronger signal, she typed out S.O.S after S.O.S, hoping to get an answer, but nothing. For days they waited, those days turned into weeks and weeks into months. They figured something, anything, even a dismissal or a refusal to help, just not being ignored. It frustrated them to no end, but they promised to stay put. There wasn't much they could do, if they left out into the public, police would be on them in minutes. They went missing for six months after the initial shootout and fire, the case was yet to be a closed deal and there was no telling what kind of police force would be around in the town. They could only trust in Mae, they could only trust this Pauling woman and hope that she did hear them, that she was coming. Lord help them if she wasn't.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six months. It had been six months since they were all fired and now Pauling had to reassemble the team. With the administrator missing, there was not much else. This team was part of a plan she didn't know and now of all times, she had to rely on the team. She had gotten the first few men as it was easy enough, Pyro and soldier were simple, it would be the other's that would be a problem. While Demo hadn't put up any fight, there was no telling if the other's would. Pauling had hoped getting Spy and Scout would be easy, though she should have known from the newspaper, it wasn't. Whatever they managed to get themselves into it was apparently bad enough for hanging. Hopefully, she could catch it before they were hanged for their crimes.  
It was a disaster but the two idiots were fine. After saving their asses from disaster and sending Pyro, Soldier, and Scout to recruit Heavy, there was a sense of dread building. The group was split now as Heavy and Scout were on a mission, while Spy, Pyro, Demo, Soldier, Zhanna, would be making a stop in Louisiana before heading to Australia, It wasn't the best move but they would more than likely need Scientist for Sniper's recruitment.  
The ride itself wasn't too bad, through loud arguing and Zhanna being absolutely smitten with Soldier, almost disgustingly so, they made it to where they needed to. They were a good two or three hours from the Plantation when Pauling's phone got an emergency ping. Looking down at it she wondered who in the hell had gotten a hold of the emergency device. She read the memo across the screen along with the attached coordinates. Scientist had vanished. She knew she'd come to the plantation, or at least she thought. She changed their plans and made off towards the coordinates given. The group wasn't thrilled to not know the plan but as they pulled into the dense woods things were quiet. They slowly pulled into a clearing where a cabin sat. The lights were off and a rusted truck sat parked out front, signifying there was someone here. Spy looked to Pauling for approval and they each got out of the car. The cabin was familiar, and it rang alarm bells in her head. What was it? Why did this cabin, in the middle of Louisiana seem familiar? A question that wouldn't be answered until they opened the door to a secure safe house. Oh, that's why. She held up her own pistol and motioned for Spy and the others to move forward. They froze at the sound of shuffling. They each pointed their weapons at the small figure appearing from the corner, a toilet flushing behind them. The figure stopped dead when she finally noticed the intruders. She could only stare in fear and clutch the balloonicorn in her arms. They heard more footsteps and pointed their weapons at the new figure appearing from the kitchen.

"Hey, Elena lunch is-" He noticed the intruders quickly. "Ready...Elena, get behind me." He ordered and she ran to her brother quickly. "Who are you?" He asked and the group looked at each other. Pauling stepped forward once. 

"I got an emergency ping from this location, why are you squatting in an old safe house?" She asked with shaky confidence. She really hoped she wouldn't have to kill some kids. Then before he could answer a hatch from the ceiling opened and a tall woman dropped out from it. She hit the floor and landed easily before standing at full height. Blonde and beautiful she stood out compared to her siblings, especially as she wore a suit and tie minus the jacket. She stepped forward and Spy blocked her path, he was shorter than her by an inch, not much different from facing Sniper head-on. She ignored him and looked to Pauling. 

"It's Mae, she's gone missing, said to call you, we know we're she's gone." She spoke quickly, her accent shining through as she scowled at the Frenchman before her. She could name every single one of these people, save for the shorter woman in pigtails. Pauling lowered her gun as did the rest of her group and the blond woman nodded, holding out a hand to shake. "Arlene," Pauling shook it confidently and Arlene pointed at her siblings. "The boy is Lance, the girl Elena, we ran into Maya in Texas, she helped us out and now we're here."

"You didn't leave? Why not?" Pauling asked as her group quickly got comfortable in their temporary home, save for Spy who stood very close to Pauling. Arlene stared at her a moment before sighing.

"I murdered a man and burnt his place of work to the ground, then took my siblings and ran from police. Can't exactly walk out into the public eye like it was normal." She explained quickly, eyebrows were raised but no one asked questions. 

"Oh Scientist, what the hell have you done?" Pauling asked aloud, facepalming. Of course, even she got into trouble. It took Pauling a minute to register that these civilians were no longer bystanders and were now active in this mission. "Okay, look, I need Scientist to complete this team, our boss is requesting us, where is she?" She asked, almost threateningly. 

"She took off for the Hester family plantation. It was bought and renovated recently, but you won't be going alone. That girl means too much to us to just let go, we need to see she’s okay, or at the very least get closure." Pauling was about to argue when Spy stepped in. 

"What makes you think you're going to force your way into this?" he asked, glaring unabashedly. Arlene glared back and leered over him. 

"Maya was the only thing that saved me from my abuser, I intend to return the favor." She looked Spy up and down. "And don't think you can stop me, I'm done taking orders." Spy could feel the aggression coming off of her in waves, but rather than try to fight her he nodded and backed away. Perhaps he was afraid of the look in her eyes. Perhaps it was her height. Or it was just the force she exhibited. With a brief nod to her siblings, they grabbed a folder and a pair of keys. They handed them to her and she handed over the file swiftly. "This was her research, there's a copy of her map, We've got a truck, you'll follow us." She stated before whistling and her siblings exited the cabin, each dressed in camo and black t-shirts. Spy looked to Pauling and she nodded, gathering the rest of them. Explanations and storytime would have to be later, right now they needed to grab Scientist. They piled into the small car and waited for the truck to pull out. There was, at first, silence. 

"If I may ask, she said Maya?" Spy began. Pauling sighed. She just had to give out first names huh?

"Knowing Scientist, Arlene knows all of our names, who we were, and what our titles are. It would be easier than calling us by title as eventually, they'd get nosey." She replied, a tired look on her face. She pulled out after the truck did. "But yes, she said Maya, Maya Elizabeth Blu, that's her full name." She nodded and the group in the car nodded, Spy looked away in thought. Zhanna spoke up.

"Why is girl important?" She asked, crossing her arms. Soldier laughed and Pauling sighed again, following them onto the highway. 

"She's a big part of the team, and she's got special skills we may need." Zhanna nodded, accepting the answer. Soldier then explained in broken storytelling that Scientist was essentially an Ice Witch and could control the elements with magic. While no one disagreed with the magic part calling her a witch wasn't correct. He knew who her parents were, but knowing Soldier, he probably didn't listen. Pauling groaned as they had a three-hour drive into the depth of the plantation area. What a fun ride this would be.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
A fun ride it was as, over the three hour period, the fighting had only gotten worse. Finally, Pauling had snapped for everyone to shut up while they drove up to the place. The truck leading them stopped and out came the small family. There was no time to ask questions or explain anything so they could only trust. Arlene walked towards the bed of the truck and pulled it open, giving a clear view of the toolbox sitting there. She opened the box and pulled out two pistols, handing one to Lance. He checked the safety before stuffing it in the back of his pants. They were expecting a fight. Pauling shut off the car and got out, the other's following behind her slowly. 

"What's the plan here?" She asked, hesitation in her voice. Arlene looked at her briefly before turning to the direction of the plantation. 

"We've been monitoring their movement, watching news articles, much like Mae, they have new experiments, one that will change the way we think of the elements. We assumed she was definitely a goner and messaged you asap." She turned to face them. "Well, we did, for three months. You must have been very out of range." She concluded and Pauling felt a wave of fear. She'd been missing already, for three months? She couldn't have been dead, could she? Pauling looked to Demo and Spy, both of whom came to the same question she had. They had to get in there. "As for a plan, ain't got one, don't need it neither. I'm going in whether or not I die on the way out." She stated firmly, determination in her voice. Though you could see it in her eyes, there was some bluffing going on. Pauling nodded and looked to her small group for approval. They'd need to sneak in, sneak is a term loosely used to describe it. Just don't blow up the home and cause police to show. They gave their approval and on they marched towards the plantation, the sun slowly setting in the sky, they'd need to make good time if they want to get to Australia soon.  
The trek to the plantation wasn't long but they did notice the lack of guards as they entered the gates of the home. The tall and towering trees were swaying almost ghastly as the silence rang in their ears. No guards in sight, nothing to indicate anyone was here. The home itself was left as it was found, not even touched. The group found themselves wandering the property and soon found the  
garden, long overgrown and lonely. Still not a soul in sight. They walked the trails of the garden, together and quiet, being prepared around every corner. The slightest shadow made their skin crawl and hair stand on edge. It wasn't until the sun fully set did they see it. The lights in the yard illuminated the bodies in the garden, each of them gutted, mutilated, and many decaying. Elena yelped and turned away from the carnage as they pushed forward. What did this? This had to be over fifty guards. They kept moving through the trails until they made it to the back of the property where a large observatory could be seen. It too was left unguarded, though they knew now where they had gone. The door to the observatory was left ajar and the group let themselves in, guns at the ready. They went through two sets of doors before finding themselves in front of a huge tube with machinery hooked up to it. The tube itself was frosted, making its contents hard to see. The room was a lab of sorts though unlike their medic's lab, this place was pristine, and ungodly so. It was almost impossible to tell if anyone had ever been here. The sounds of water bubbling and machinery could be heard, drowning out the breathing and shuffling of footsteps. They split up and searched the lab, only finding more bodies and one hostage. Though he was unconscious, if they got him awake he'd be able to say what the hell happened here. The man was about Spy's height, and somewhat beefy. His hair was long and platinum blonde pulled back out of his face with a ponytail. He was older, late fifties, maybe early sixties. The wrinkles on his face proved so. They pulled him out of the closet he'd been stuffed in and brought him to the only light source available. They laid him down and undid his bindings at the wrist and feet, then taking his gag off as well. His clothing would suggest he was a scientist as he was well dressed underneath the pristine white lab coat. Perhaps he was a doctor? Doctor or Scientist, it didn't matter at the moment, did it?  
With the group occupied, they failed to notice the shambling figure in the darkness. He stumbled and rambled endless nonsense, much of it scientific related. His whispers of insanity caused the youngest of them to notice and she screamed at the mere sight of him. Standing in the darkness, was Ienzo, eyes wide and blown, his pupils gone and only a golden ring in its wake. His brown hair had grown white, it almost glowed. His ramblings got louder as he took in the whole group, his ramblings then turned into hysterical laughter as he stood before them. Arlene shuffled Elena behind her, her movements causing Ienzo to snap his head towards them with an alien-like tilt. 

"Would you look at that! A good sibling!" His voice echoed in the lab, almost as if there was another of him repeating his words. His smile grew and his lips busted as it stretched across his face. He scanned the group again, eyes darting across them. "You're here for something aren't you?" He asked, knowing full well what they were there for. He descended into a fit of laughter once more. "I know now, I know what made her special! This power, this energy, it's almost too much!" He gasped and strained in the dim light. It was like he was trying to contain his bones. Pauling stepped forward and jolted slightly at his widened grin. 

"Where is she?" She asked sternly, her body giving away her fear. Ienzo laughed, throwing his head so far back, it looked unnatural. 

"Little sister~ dear sister~, how loved was she! She made our father angry more than once, and made him hate her." He took a threatening step forward. The group watched him wearily. "Father loved me! So much so he had to beat me for it! I wanted to know, what made her so special, what made her live through it all? It was this, this power." 

"Pauling, what is he talking about?" Arlene whispered to the smaller woman. Pauling snapped her eyes to Arlene. 

"You're telling me she didn't tell you?!" She practically screamed, fear seeping into her expression. Ienzo cackled loudly, his breaths getting shorter and his gasping louder. Their attention was turned back to him as he sent ice across the floor at their feet. Quickly they dodged the ice but were soon forced to dodge more ice thrown their way. This ice was different from Scientist's. It was a dark green color rather than whitish blue. It was then did they actually fire on him and rush to hide behind the safety of machinery, dragging the unconscious scientist with them. Ienzo screamed and wailed on them, sending ice flying as they ducked for cover. The group intended to wait him out, until he got tired but the minutes drew on, he never took a rest. There was coughing next to them and the hostage awoke. He glanced around before sitting up in fear, only to be stopped by Pauling. Arlene, Demo, and Lance occupied the crazed man with their gunfire just long enough to speak with the man. "My name is Pauling, you're in Louisiana, in a lab, this is the Hester property, Ienzo Hester is attacking us, what can you remember?" She yelled over the gunfire. The man blinked and shook his head to shake away the sleepiness. He gripped her shoulders tightly and yelled back. 

"Easton Harlow, I used to be head scientist, Ienzo captured his sister and has been experimenting on her for months." Pauling's face contorted in confusion. 

"Experimenting? What kind of experiments?" She asked, Spy leaning in to hear as Pyro managed to start a fire and fling it at the ice wielding maniac. They had to run out of bullets soon. 

"Torture, inhumane actions, he'd been angry at her all these years, I never thought I'd see the two children I cared for at each other's throats so badly." He shook his head and looked to the floor. Pauling glanced at Spy and Spy shrugged. 

"That's all really sad and all, but what type of experiments? And quiet your blabbering, it's bad enough having to deal with one emotional typhoon." Spy commented, gesturing to Ienzo. Easton looked up from his pity party and noticed the stern looks he was getting and quickly got to the point. He cleared his throat. 

"Yes well," he coughed. "Ienzo had been doing transplants of sorts, blood, organ, he even attempted a brain transplant, all of it was to see which features stay the same and which are accompanied by the change in the body." Arlene slammed herself back behind cover as she had run out of bullets, Pyro followed soon after. That left Demo and Lance to distraction. 

"What did he take from her?" Pauling asked urgency in her face. Easton sputtered before stumbling over her words. 

"He's found a way to use her consciousness, all without taking her brain out, only thing is that she has to be asleep for it all to work. She is in a medically induced coma." He explained to the group before him. Demo was slung back as Ice sliced him in the shoulder just barely. That left lance. 

"Can it be reversed?" Pauling asked next, panic set in as she handed her gun to Arlene who promptly thanked her and began to aid her brother. Easton sputtered again, frustrating Zhanna. She grabbed a fist full of his jacket and shook him. 

"Little man has answers now." She demanded. He nodded as she let him go. He slumped down and shook himself. 

"The coma can be reversed, but it'll be a struggle getting her awake while he's using her consciousness! On top of the blood fusions he's been doing he's had enough time to get used to the abilities he sought after."

"We can't just wake her up?" Pauling questioned quickly, prompting Easton to shake his head. 

"Unless you want a battle of the minds, no. To transfer back full control he had to be knocked out. I tried injecting him before! nothing happened. I just-" He paused at the green ice across the floor. "He's-no..." The group followed his gaze and questioned him wordlessly. "Green ice means decay, either she's dying in her sleep or his body is decaying." He concluded in a serious tone, all panic dropping into fear and shock. There was a chance Scientist was dying in her sleep, for the second time. They needed to reach her, find and wake her. They'd have to deal with Ienzo and his ice slinging first as he had them pinned in place. Lance ducked down after an ice shard barely grazed his head. 

"We any closer to finding out how to fix this?" He yelled out, shaking the group from their shocked state. The information had no time to digest. 

"What did you inject him with?" Spy asked, getting agitated by the young man on the opposite side of the machinery. The wailing and screaming were getting annoying alongside the scraping and screeching of solid ice on metal. 

"A weakened paralyzer compared to what was given to Maya, it was meant to numb the body, but too much can stop the heart." He nodded at them, his hands digging in his pockets for the syringes. Thankfully there were two other doses, still fully contained and capped. It was if a light bulb went off in all of their heads. They grinned at one another before Easton interrupted their small moment of genius. "It doesn't seem to last long on him, you have to wake Maya as soon as you see signs he's losing consciousness." They nodded but were stumped on the question, where was Scientist? They searched this whole place top to bottom, the garden and plantation home were all empty, they even checked the lab rooms before being attacked. They never saw her or any evidence of her being present. It was strange considering the sheer amount of bodies strewn across the property. No one outside of the residents was here. It was disturbing enough that the bodies lay in the gardens completely untouched from their dying place, but there had to be another place they hadn't checked right? A guard's quarters or something, he was keeping her somewhere. They just had to figure out where. Arlene ducked down, finally out of ammo. 

"Did we learn anything?" She yelled out and they explained the plan while the wailing of ice continued, this time growing harder to ignore. Ienzo had almost hit her a few times but she opted to push past that and continue to shoot at him, her bullets had dwindled and she only managed a few hits on him. "What about Maya? Where is she?" Arlene asked, her eyes pleading. Easton looked at them all in confusion, had they not known? This whole time they'd walked past her, they had stared up at her when they walked in, hell even now they were hiding next to her. He coughed and was brought back from his shocked state with a rough shove from Soldier and Zhanna. He looked at them individually, eyes lingering on them for a few seconds at a time. They really hadn't known, had they?

"You mean you don't know?" He asked, his eyes wide and disbelieving. The team shook their heads and winced at the sound of scraping metal, Ienzo was destroying more machinery, having run himself dry of ice. Easton winced and rose a shaky hand. "She's in there." He pointed at the large tube. Eyes followed his gaze and simultaneously everyone could see it, within the glass tube, connected to wires and tubing, was Scientist.


	22. It's Just Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a ride. No refunds on tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for abusive language, horror, depictions of blood, gore, and limb loss.

The autumn breeze was wonderful on my skin, how chill it felt, crawling up my body and making me excited for the change of the seasons. I grinned as I exited the house, deciding to sit on the porch with my coffee and book. With the job days long behind me, I was able to fully enjoy the farmland to its fullest. It sure was something, the rolling hills and the mountains behind it, the multicolored tree line visible from miles away, it was breathtaking. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the peaceful silence fill my ears. I was only disturbed by the sound of the mesh door opening and someone stepping out onto the wooden porch. I kept my eyes closed as a warm hand cradled the side of my face, rubbing lightly at my cheek. 

"G'mornin' Roo..." His voice was low, rougher in the mornings. I smiled and opened my eyes to see an empty face. It didn't worry me, it was familiar but not enough to know who it was. He made me feel safe, but I couldn't figure out why. It was a jumble of scribbles and shapes, something I felt like was always there. I couldn't tell when he actually looking at me or looking past me, I could assume by body language. 

"Mornin', did'ja sleep well?" I asked quietly, bringing my cup to my lips as his hand retracted. He stretched, causing his t-shirt to lift over his navel, exposing belly hair. His pajama pants were low on his hips as he shifted feet. 

"You were with me all night, reckon that's the best sleep I've ever had." He replied with a suspected grin, his voice giving it all away. I snorted and shook my head lightly. 

"You say that every morning," I laughed as he tilted his head. The jumble of shapes that was his face shifted and writhed like a moving picture, only slowing when he looked at me. It was like they were his thoughts, running a mile a minute. I still didn't know his name, he knows mine, calls me a nickname even. I just don't know him. I resorted to calling him a name of endearment, most of the time it was darling. "Are they still comin'?" I heard my voice before processing it. Who was coming? He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck while he took a seat next to me on the porch swing. 

"They are, should be 'ere any minute actually," I gazed out into the hillside and watched as a car slowly drove up to our home. I smiled and put my mug onto the wooden coffee table in front of me, jumping up to straighten out my clothes. A soft red sweater and legging combo. I placed my book down onto the table and walked to the railing. I leaned over and waited for the car to stop, wanting to see who stepped out. I grinned as the doors opened and out stepped three figures, two men, one woman, all faceless. The smaller man, who sat in the back and dressed like a teenage boy quickly shut his door and bolted up the stairs to meet me at the railing. I turned quickly and caught the hug I just knew I'd be getting. 

"Oh crap! It's been a bit-" He was cut off by the older man behind him, his arm interlocked with the woman with them. 

"-----, it's still morning, give it a rest." I blinked in confusion as the man spoke. He said a name, didn't he? Why couldn't I hear it? I heard the man in my arms scoff as he pulled back. 

"Yeah whateva, how's about we get inside? Kinda chilly." I nodded as they walked into our home, darling letting them in, holding the door as they passed. He looked at me with a tilted head, his body relaxed. He stared a moment before walking in after them. I think he was smiling at me.   
I followed after them and found the smaller man laid haphazardly across our couch while the older gentleman and his lady friend sat almost perfectly together next to him. They looked like a small family but something told me it wasn't actually small. "So how have y'all been?" I asked, sitting down on the ottoman in front of the couch. The smaller man sat up and began to ramble about various adventures, missing details as if I was supposed to know the people and places he talked about. The older man would butt in from time to time while the woman laughed and poked fun at them both. I skirted along in conversation until dinner, where most conversation stopped and the only sounds were that of eating and the occasional quip.   
The hours flew by and before I knew it the sun was setting on the horizon turning the sky a few different shades of orange pink and yellow. I was once again out on the porch, leaning over the railing where I was this morning, or a few minutes ago? We had just finished dinner and the three would be staying for a few days before traveling to the others. What others? Who even were these people? It's the first time I've seen them since I moved here. I don't...I don't remember moving, I just know I did. I sighed as I looked at the clean coffee table behind me. I don't remember cleaning it up or taking the book inside. This happens a lot, things changing or things moving but no memory of doing so. I turned back to face the setting sun on the hillside, hoping to stay alone.   
Alas, it never seemed to go my way. The door opened behind me and light steps were heard. The man from this morning, the one who hugged me, I dubbed Speedy. I couldn't figure out what to call him outside of that, he always seemed to move quickly. Talking, walking, hell even in thinking he was fast, though that didn't mean he was correct. Speedy stepped out onto the porch and I felt his arm brush mine as he leaned over the railing beside me. He sighed, tilting his head up to the sky, no doubt taking in the peace. 

"It can't be like this forever y'know?" I turned to face him. What? He let out a small laugh. "You know deep down that this won't last forever, no matta how much ya want it to." I shook my head and stepped back. What is he talking about?

"I don't know what you mean," I replied with a shaky voice. He remained calm as a cool breeze wisped by, chilling me to my core. "I don't think life goes on forever." I continued. He scoffed. 

"You know I don't mean that, I mean this," He gestured to the rolling hills. "This world you created, it's beautiful don't get me wrong, but it just, it ain't realistic." I turned to him with an uneasy expression opting to laugh it all off. 

"I didn't create the world hun, but if I did I'd thank you." His hands dropped to his sides and he sighed, lolling his head to the side, he was annoyed. 

"You'll see soon enough, the world moves fasta then you can keep up with don't it?" He asked, looking out onto the fields. I nodded slowly and he laughed. "Too fast, so fast you can't even remember when you had breakfast." He turned again, facing me head-on. I stood in confusion for a moment. I had breakfast, didn't I? Wasn't it just the coffee? I looked at him and stared in horror as the lines and shapes where his face would start to take a different form. They shifted to form a loose face. A pointed chin, longish nose, small eyes, and arched brows. He looked like his lips poked outward, like the teeth in his mouth were bucktoothed. I tried to make sense of his features but nothing came to mind. "You know me, you do." He took a step forward and I took one back, removing myself from the railing all together. "I'm different, here n' now in your world, but you know me." I felt fear pool in my gut as I froze in place. He stepped closer, his arms hanging by his sides lifelessly. "Haven't ya noticed? The sun stopped setting." He halted in place gauging my reaction. I glanced around and sure enough, the sun had frozen in place, the trees stopped their swaying, above us the birds were frozen in mid-flight. What the hell? My eyes came back to his and he stepped forward once again. "You can't stay here forever, it's something you'll have to face." He kept walking as I struggled to free myself from the frozen prison. My body wouldn't move as he got closer, and it stayed that way until he walked straight through me. I shivered and collapsed to the ground, blacking out for the smallest of moments. In my moment of unconsciousness, I saw something. A young man with me, like the one terrorizing me, was laughing and tossing me a ball. His face was much more friendly and recognizable.

"Scout!" I yelped as I came to. I felt my chest tighten as my breathing continued to settle. I glanced around at my surroundings, I was laying in our bed, the other side empty. I sat still, listening for anything strange. After hearing nothing I let myself relax back into the soft mattress and thought back to what I saw. Scout? I know him? But I also don't? What the fuck. I sighed and decided to get up and get some air as the bedroom was considerably stuffy. I got up slowly and looked down at my body, a plain red sleeved shirt, and black shorts. I guess Darling changed my clothing after passing out. I slowly made my way through the darkened hallway, passing by windows and the giant grandfather clock darling insisted came from his family. I sighed as I entered the kitchen, no evidence there was a big dinner that night. I wonder what happened after I passed out, was that whole thing even real? I shook my head at the thought and glanced out the kitchen window. The night sky was beautiful, with no light pollution for miles around, you could see the thousands of stars in the sky, twinkling and shining millions of miles away. I smiled at the familiar feeling in my gut. Even if things change the sky always seemed to stay the same. Things were peaceful until the door opened and in rushed Darling, his hair a mess and he was breathing heavily. 

"What happened? I heard you scream," He started, his panic falling as I assumed he looked me over. "Shelia you scared me," I nodded and looked out the window again. 

"I think it was a nightmare, or maybe a memory, whatever it was it woke me up," I explained with little detail. Darling sighed and took the seat opposite of me. The lines and shapes that made up the space where his face should be were moving slowly like he was thinking. "I'm sorry I scared you, what were you doin' up?" I asked, turning to face him. He shook his head and lifted a hand to the back of his neck. 

"M'testin' somethin' for the animals, the damn sheer's broke, bloody useless." He said with an exhale. I nodded and took a moment to remember we had sheep. Sheep? Was that right? 

"When are they leavin?" I asked, turning my gaze to the endless sky once more, that familiar feeling slowly fading though I couldn't understand why.

"The sheep?" I chuckled. 

"No the three that were here for dinner," que the vacant stare. "they were here when I passed out?" I questioned slowly and could see the shapes finally turn in recognition. 

"ah right, those blokes, they left Roo," he spoke after a moment of silence and I shook my head, my eyes not leaving the window. 

"Why? I thought they were staying a few days," He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Roo, they did. They were 'ere for three days, you saw 'em off." My eyes widened and I suddenly figured out why the sky no longer felt familiar. It never moved. 

"They left?" I chuckled shakily. "When?" I dared to ask, my voice shaking as my eyes never left the unmoving sky. 

"Let's see, that was probably about a week ago, you sure you're feelin' alright?" I could feel his stare, his nonexistent eyes raked over my body uncomfortably. I barely nodded before standing suddenly. 

"I think I'm gonna head back to bed!" I exclaimed before turning and making my way to the bedroom, not waiting for an answer. 

I climbed practically ran back to the bedroom and dove under the covers, aware of the still sky through the windows. We didn't have thick curtains in the bedroom so the light from the moon shone through the fabric, illuminating the bedroom slightly. I forced myself to catch my breath as I laid there under the covers. They left already, I have no memory of it, I don't remember. What else am I forgetting? Who else am I forgetting? I wasn't sure how long I laid there in the darkness, I just know when I came back down from my fearful high, it was morning. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and Darling had never come to bed after me. It was better that way. I sat up in the bed we shared and looked around the room carefully. It all seemed strange now, everything we shared here felt like it wasn't mine, this house, this bed, hell my own head felt alien. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed and made off for the bathroom, the house still and quiet. I opened the quaint bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. The bathroom was small with a tub below a small window and a toilet being the door, the sink being a foot or so away from the tub. The white-tiled walls and floor made it feel sterile, the sunlight coming through the small window gave the room a ghastly feeling. I stared at the walls behind me in the mirror, tracing the tiles as I couldn't bear to look at my own face for fear it too would be alien to me. I swallowed thickly as my eyes scanned the mirror. Round face, freckles, a scar? Where'd I get that? Hazel eyes, brown arched brows, brown hair with bangs, soft features, bags under my eyes, I looked human, tired, but human. I sighed and dropped my head slightly, my gaze hitting the sink. I shook my head and decided to do my business and leave, as I wasn't feeling my best.   
After washing my hands and fixing my appearance slightly, I exited the bathroom with soft footsteps. The door closed with a click and I found myself wandering the house, idling in the rooms where things felt off. The study was full of books and a large easel for me but it felt like I wasn't meant to be in there, so many of the books were untouched. I exited and proceeded to the living room where the feeling was the strongest. As I wandered aimlessly, I noticed the strange lack of noise. No animal noises, no creaking, no footsteps, where was Darling? I turned from the room and exited the house through the back door into the pasture. Out by the barn was Darling, his back was to me as he shooed the sheep from the door as he shut it. I smiled and paused as something caught my attention. Out in the distance was a figure, standing on the edge of our property. I couldn't make out any features but I could see that it was tall, dark, and it gave me a creepy vibe. I never let my eyes move from the figure until Darling scared me out of my staring stupor.   
"I'm sorry," He laughed as I jumped from the sudden touch at my stomach. "Thought ya saw me coming roo." I chuckled and shook my head, a smile on my face as I momentarily forgot about the looming figure. He leaned into the side of my head and I felt a soft pressure on my temple like I was being kissed. I let my body relax slightly as he pulled away and passed me to walk back into the house. I began to follow after him before stopping and taking another look out at the fields. The looming figure was gone.   
I closed the back door slowly, making sure to lock it before following Darling to the living room. As we entered I knew we felt different things. His sweaty form plopped comfortably while I gently sat down next to him. I felt comfortable again, though the thought of that figure lingered in my mind, making me shake slightly. Darling must have spotted this.

"You're cold roo?" He asked softly, his words dragging slowly like he almost couldn't believe it. I smiled sheepishly and nodded, pretending that was why. He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around me and forcing me to lay on him playfully. I let him move me and laid my head in the crook of his neck, his scent flooding my nostrils. It smelt familiar but in the back of my mind, I could sense it was off. I went rigid and sighed. "What's on your mind roo? You've been jumpy all mornin' like a bloody frog." I stayed silent for a moment before turning my head to look at his shapes. He was turned towards me, his shapes moving slowly as he thought. He was watching me, awaiting my response. I had to come up with something. 

"Who was I before us?" I asked quietly. His body went stiff and I could feel his apprehension. 

"W-what do you mean roo?" 

"I'm forgetting things, days, I think I'm ill, I just wanna know..." I faked. It wasn't all a lie, but whatever he tells me, I think I'll know it's fake. He sputtered for a moment before falling silent. 

"You were a florist, I-'' He took a breath. "I wasn't in my best mind when we met. You were a single florist working for ---'- wedding, he hired you because you were the best." I closed my eyes and tried to go along with his story, though I knew deep down it wasn't right, I sneezed at the very sight of most flowers, other commons I can handle. I was too distracted to notice the blank name. "I was his best man and I saw ya, bloody gorgeous," He paused and I felt a soft pressure on my temple. "You were in the prettiest dress I'd ever seen Sheila, messing with bouquets and the decorations. I watched ya the whole night n' asked ya to dance at the reception. We kept in touch after that." I smiled and wished it was true. A florist who met the love of her life at a gig, imagine that. I wanted that life to be true, but the nagging feeling in my head told me to face the truth. 

"I don't believe you were very smooth about it," I commented quietly causing him to chuckle. 

"I was very smooth, thank you very much, after the eighth date." I couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

"Please, you have as many moves as Scout does, you mostly stick to what works." I chuckled and continued to laugh quietly, not noticing Darling had gone completely stiff. 

"What'dja say?" He asked and brought me out of my laughing fit. I blanked. 

"What did I say?" I seriously asked, unable to piece together the wrongdoing. He seemed to study my face as his shapes moved quickly, getting quicker by the minute. 

"Nothin' nevermind, 'm gonna go put the sheep back in the barn, think they need an early night." I was then promptly shoved off of him and watched as he left me alone in the living room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Though the room was filled with wailing and roars of an ill man, the group heard nothing but white noise as they stared up at the tube holding their friend. She floated peacefully, almost in a dream-like state. The visual was horrifying, tubes through the nose, sprouting from her back and chest, even a set of wires connecting her temple to the large beeping cap on top of the tube. It was holding her hostage and keeping her vitals running all while Ienzo abused her consciousness. They'd have to figure out how to remove her from the damn tube before even trying to shoot on Ienzo.  
Spy broke out of his staring match with the tube first and looked to the group quickly. "I have enough cloak to study the controls, you," He pointed to Easton, a stern look on his face. "you will assist me." He commanded and Easton shook in his seated position. The group held each other's gaze for a second before trusting Spy to do his job. In a swift motion, Spy grabbed Easton by the arm and cloaked them both, running out from the hiding place and in front of the controls. Easton yelped aloud before Spy clasped a hand over him. "He cannot see us." He whispered and Easton could see it was true. Not once did Ienzo shift focus onto them, he never even saw them leave their hiding spot. "As long as we stay together, he cannot see us, now move, what controls the tubbing?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since Darling left me alone, I figured I said something offensive and pissed him off but not enough for him to not return to the house. I sighed as I left my cozy spot on the couch, not noticing the sky outside had turned a deep shade of grey. I slowly made my way through the kitchen and to the back door, opening it slightly. I looked out across the land and spotted no sheep, I could only assume he put them up as he said. Suppose he's hiding out in the barn. What was wrong with what I said? I only compared him to Scout, he knew it was a joke, it always is...Scout. That's what this is about, I remember something I shouldn't. I squinted at the barn and watched as lightning cracked across the sky above it. Clouds continued to roll in as the wind kicked up. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds, causing the world to go dark. Thankfully we had lights for this reason and I watched them light up like a bath, illuminating the barn and fence. I got a bad feeling in my gut as the barn door slowly opened but no one walked out. Fear began to build in my body as low whispers began to echo in my head, edging me on. The longer I stared at the open barn door, the louder they got, beckoning me, no begging me to go look. My legs felt like lead as I stood there on the porch, letting the fear paralyze me. I felt like an outsider as I took a step forward, my body following the voices on its own accord. The voices grew louder every step of the way and I could feel the wind begin to get stronger, but it never swayed me. I pushed on until I was right in front of the barn, the wail of the wind silencing my breathing and footsteps. I stayed there a moment before the voices grew into screams causing me to drop to the ground, covering my ears in an attempt to block them out. I felt the world tremble and the light hanging above me shattered, raining glass down on me. I felt my breath quicken into heaving and the adrenaline coursing through my veins was enough for me to pull my body up and into the doorway of the barn. And all at once, my heart stopped at the sight before me.   
In the darkened barn lay the bodies of our livestock, mutilated and ripped apart. Their bloody bodies hung from rafters as well as pieces being strung from one end of their gates to the other. I had to swallow the vomit feeling and push forward. I took a few steps into the barn before picking up on a sound. It was talking and eating? The speech sounded garbled like it wasn't a human language. The sounds of bones snapping got louder and the smacking of jaws followed it. There was a brief wail of pain, it sounded human. I crept forward, shuffling my bare feet through the bloody hay. I had forgotten to wear shoes it seemed. I let my hands clench the fabric of my shirt and shivered as the chill air passed my legs. I slowly made my way further into the barn, towards the crunching noise when the barn door behind me slammed shut. I whirled around to see Darling, his facial shapes gone and an actual human face was in its place. A pointed nose, a frown, a defined jawline, and god his eyes. I squirmed as they bore into me, seeing straight through me. They were a dangerous blue and they seemingly hypnotized anything they bore into. I watched as his fit form strolled forward towards me, making no sound. I felt fear begin to overwhelm me and it finally set in that what was on his face wasn't a shadow, but blood. He paused in his pursuit and grinned wildly, my eyes widening. His crooked teeth covered with blood and I watched in horror as it dripped down the sides of his mouth and over his lips. Behind him, I could see it, the remaining corpse of the real darling. I shook in my place as the image burned into my brain. 

"You weren't supposed to see this darlin'," His voice grumbled, sending shivers through me. He took a step forward and I took one back, together we danced a delicate dance of avoidance. "You weren't even 'posed to be here, but now ya are..." He paused to pull out a long blade. "Let's get this on yeah?" Every voice had conjoined into one as they screamed for me to run. It was a split second but that's all it took for me to turn and bolt out the back of the barn and into the forest behind our land. I felt his eyes on me as I ran further into the darkened woods. I couldn't stop, even when I could hear his devious laugh follow me into the woods, I could only run, the roaring wind whipping around me.   
I forced myself to stop after a good few minutes and found a huge tree to hide in as the base was hollowed out, going underground. I crawled onto my hands and knees, cramming myself into the small space and praying for day to come. I caught my breath and waited for any signs of him. He wasn't my love, he wasn't darling. Whatever kind of monster he was, he was after me. Could that have been the looming figure I saw earlier? Could he take forms on? I shivered at the thought and closed my eyes, trying to purge the thought from my mind. I counted my breath until I heard a snap from outside my hiding spot. My eyes snapped open and I waited with held breath.

"There's no use in hidin' darlin', I can track anythin'..." I stiffened when his feet came into my view. "Even you're bloody tracks..." I glanced at my feet and tried not to whimper at the traces of blood. "There you are." I snapped to look at the entrance and my eyes met those dangerous blue ones. A wicked grin spread across his features as he lunged for me. I screamed and fought against him. He managed to drag me from my spot and out onto the forest floor. I felt helpless as he drug my body across the ground, squirming and crying. This isn't me, this isn't my life, this isn't Sniper. I felt a revelation wash over me as a flash of memories crammed themselves into a few seconds. My life, my accident, my school and job, my family then Mann Co. Everything up until my brother beat me. I grit my teeth and thrashed against his grip. His hold on me faltered for a brief moment and I took my chance. I broke from his grip and bolted towards him, ramming my shoulder into his chest and knocking him to the ground. I pounced on him and began my own beating as we battled for dominance. I grit my teeth harder as he tried to throw me off. His face grew into a scowl and I growled as he reached for his blade that had fallen a few inches away. In my moment of distraction, he managed to fling me onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. I went to get up and run again but he had me pinned in seconds. The large blade at my throat, his free hand pinning mine above my head, his legs positioned between mine. I glared at him as he smirked down at me. "Not so tough now are ya?" I growled and he pressed the blade into my neck, not enough to cause damage but enough to signal no sudden movements. I felt a pressure near my legs and once glance solidified that he might have been a monster, but the man was still human. "Any last words?" He almost growled. I shook my head and he questioned me silently. I let my legs lock behind him. 

"More of a request." It clicked with him quickly and he looked utterly thrilled to have such a request thrown at him in his prey's last moments. He growled as he took his belt off from around his waist and made sure my wrists were secured before stabbing the belt into the ground with the blade that was near my neck moments ago. I watched silently as a man so powerful, fell for such a pitiful act of desperation. With my legs locked behind him, he distracted himself by shimmying his trousers down his hips, exposing a scared navel. I shimmied my hands up the blade, letting subtle movements slice the worn leather. Just as he managed to get himself situated my hands grasped the handle of the blade. The second his hands met my hips I wrenched the blade from the ground and swung it down into his skull, throwing him drown and back, my legs being enough of an anchor to throw me on top of his body. I swung and swung, the squelching of flesh and crunching of bone was all to be heard in the silent forest, along with my screams of anger and frustration. I didn't stop until I could feel his brain juice on my face. I let the blade fall from my bound hands and let the moment hit me. Tears fell from my eyes and I hiccupped continuously in a never-ending horror. I never thought to stoop so low, yet here I was, weeping atop my assailant. I let the fear and anger flow out of me in tears and screams into the empty night. 

The wind had halted, though the sky remained dark it seemed as if the sun would never rise again. I managed to drag myself from the woods and back to the cursed property. I couldn't have been gone for more than a few hours, but the barn and house, they looked as if they aged years. The barn was now decrepit and collapsing, the house was the same, though the main structure was enough to keep it up. I stared blankly at the home, it no longer felt safe. I could only assume this was like when I met Celeste, these are dreams or at least dream states. That meant my body was somewhere out in the real world. I had to wake up. I snapped out of my zombie-like state and began to gather what I needed. I grabbed oil, gas, matches, propane tanks, everything, destroy the past, and live for the future. This place would burn, along with every memory with it. I let out my building emotions here. My brother's abandonment, his anger towards me, he's just like Vernon. I threw gas and oil everywhere, soaking the fabrics and walls with it. When I reached the barn I choked up at the skeletal remains of darling. I knew now it was just a fairytale recreation of Sniper, same with Spy, Scout, and his Ma. These were all recreations, but they weren't completely correct. I poured gas and oil all around the barn, not really caring about placement, it's not like there are any policemen. After I was done I grabbed a few matches and chucked them into the hay starter. Flames quickly ignited and grew, eating up the hay and eventually the wood. I ran out of the barn and passed through the yard slowly, lighting more matches, the grass had grown so tall. I dropped matches as the barn burned into the night, the grass igniting as well. I reached the house and lit it aflame as I waltzed through it. As I stood there, in the midst of flame and carnage, I noticed the smoke doesn't affect me, I couldn't be affected by this, it would all go away soon anyway. Once the flames overtook everything, I walked out the front of the house calmly, not bothering to glance behind me. The smoke soared into the sky, clouding it further. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of moving this forward. I felt weightless and when I opened my eyes again I was standing at the entrance of the woods, in the dead of winter.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The roaring onslaught of icicles intertwined with machinery being thrown went on for what felt like hours as Spy and Easton attempted to figure out Ienzo's handy work. The boy had managed to keep Scientist alive in a conscious dream state, meaning he had somehow found a way to input code and it created a dream world, whether it was the aid of magic or straight-up drugs Spy had to admit it was impressive. Easton jammed away at the controls and a small input of buttons caused fluid to be injected into the water of the tube, turning the blue water to green almost instantly. This caught the raging boy's attention and he slung his arm out, flinging a mash of machinery towards the controls. Spy reacted quickly and pulled Easton out of the collision zone causing the machinery to go straight past them, and into the controls. There was a bright spark of electricity and a loud spasm, stilling the boy in his movements. You could see he held his breath, waiting to see if he released his own prisoner. Then without warning he screamed aloud and gripped his head, falling to his knees for a moment. In the tube, Scientist could be seen throwing her head back in a motion like she was swinging down on something. The moment passed and Ienzo stood once more, Scientist stilling in her prison. Ienzo glanced around furiously, trying to find his next target.   
Easton looked to Spy and Spy, thankful he had his cloak and dagger on him instead of his normal invis watch, nodded, giving him the okay to resume his prodding of the controls. Spy kept an eye on Ienzo as Easton continued to fiddle with what was left of the control console. Maybe, just maybe, there was no damage to the mainframe and they could find a way to release Scientist. After all, whatever Easton did the first time made progress, more than what they would have done on their own.   
The group hiding behind the second console held their breath as the amalgamation of machinery went soaring through the air and landed into the only thing keeping Scientist alive. Arlene was the first to comment on their situation. "This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." Silent nods agreed with her as they waited for Spy to make more progress. Hopefully, they could distract Ienzo, should he feel the urge to launch another tirade of machine into the main controls. Hopefully.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared into the wooded abyss before glancing down at my attire. My body was clothed in a brownish coat with fur on the collar, brown form-fitted pants, and brown hiking boots. Essentially if I was on a color pallet I'd literally be a blob. The fur trim was an off white, it was old worn fur rather than a new coat. My hair had been pulled back into a high bun and my bangs covered an eye as usual. I didn't will this, someone else did. I looked up from my body and out ahead of me into the darkened woods, the moon shining down on me was the only light I had. I had a suspicion and glanced behind me, sure as I thought, the house that mere seconds ago was set ablaze was nothing but ash and char now, along with the barn which could now be seen from the road. The freshly fallen snow covered every inch of the charred remains, filing the inside as well as weighing down the remaining beams. So much time has passed in only a few seconds if that. While I focused on the skeletal remains behind me, there was a scream that cut through the woods, breaking my focus, and instead gaining my attention. I felt my heart rate rise at the sound and all those other instances of dreaming came back to me. Each and every time I was subject to something I was better off not knowing, and no matter how hard I tried to run I never could escape the inevitable, just as Celeste said. I stood another moment staring into the darkness before running into the waiting horror. No use in fighting the inevitable, might dive right on in.   
The screams I had heard at the entrance traveled far and led me through the confusing woods every few moments. The deeper into the woods I got the worse the weather seemed to get and I could barely see through the blizzard. The winds got stronger as the screams of help got louder, I could hear more voices now as I neared the heart of the woods.   
'You lied to me!'

'It wasn't like you were there! She'd been there more than what you had been!'

'So because I wasn't the perfect wife, you hire a hitman?!'   
I stopped in my tracks at the familiar voices. Amelia and Vernon. I exhaled slowly and saw my breath-form in front of me, my body slowly growing warm at the rising anger. I waited to hear more. 

'Insufferable woman! I knew this would come of us!'

'No! I should have known you'd be this way! After how you treated me when I fell pregnant-'

'You wanted that abomination! He's just as useless as you are!'   
I grit my teeth at this. Ienzo, is he actually my brother? Perhaps he's a half-sibling? 

‘I WANTED A CHILD!’ The loud scream sent a shock wave through my bones. ‘You refused to see family the way I did, I married you because we wanted a family.’ I pushed forward through the growing blizzard.

‘I gave up everything for you! Was that not enough?!’ 

‘Everything was a few hours out of the week to yell and holler?! You remained in your field while I suffered through everything!’   
I slowly began to reach a clearing and the voices faded. The arguing had begun to get more violent as I pushed on, Vernon and Amelia knew each other, before the violence, before her death. The murder of Amelia wasn’t due to a complete stranger or target, it was more personal than that.  
I reached the edge of a forest and stopped dead in my tracks. I now stood at the edge of what seemed to be a never-ending lake. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the raging wind shook me forward onto the ice. I slipped and fell to my knees and watched as the ice started to break with hairline fractures. This place, could I still die here? Genuinely, could I lose my life here? I fought so hard to stay alive, even without knowing, I'd rather not test the possibility. I slowly shifted myself backward, heading for land when a cry for help alerted me. I squinted into the distance and saw splashing, a small figure was thrashing in the broken ice, their body slowly sinking. A pit of dread filled my gut and I watched in horror as the figure slowed its attempts to escape. Without thinking I flew forward, rushing to the hole in the ice. 

"Hang on! I'm comin'!" I reached the hole and reached into the water grasping their arms and yanking. I fought the ice water and weight as I pulled. I could only assume they'd lost consciousness as they were rather hard to drag through the water. I finally managed to pull them up out of the water just above their torso when the whispers began again. I glanced around with cautious eyes for anything coming. My attention was brought back to the warmth in my hands, I looked down and made eye contact with...it. The small figure was a decayed version of me. My eyes widened at the thing in my grip. Its face was far decomposed and most of the skin was a yellowish-brown, ripping off at the jaw and nose. The eyes were missing and in its place was a disturbing reddish light. I let it go quickly and scrambled backward as it scrapped its decayed nails across the ice towards me. I turned and tried my best to crawl across the ice to safety. I heard cracking and looked down at the ice below me. Cracks began to spread, the thing behind me causing more with every loud scrape. The voices got louder and I felt a scream in my throat as a grotesque hand gripped my ankle tightly. 

"Don't you wanna know?" It yanked my leg backward, causing me to fall face-first onto the ice. I thrashed against it, screaming out as the voices and whispers became deafening. It drug me to the hole in the ice when I flipped onto my back, hoping to have a bit more leverage this way. I managed to kick its arm away from its grip but only for a moment before it gripped my arm and leg, pulling me in. I screamed and thrashed in its claws. The eyes glowed bright and around me were more grotesque faces, many of my family and friends. I yelped and cried under the water, air escaping my lungs quickly. I closed my eyes and swung, hitting the thing head-on before sinking further into the water.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next set of buttons did nothing to the prison, and the more they tried the more frustrated and sloppy they got. Easton sighed quietly as he frowned at the control panels, or at least what was left of them. Whatever Ienzo took out, they weren't essential to Scientist's survival, else she'd be dying now. He looked up to gaze at Maya, noticing her heart rate has quickened. He motioned Spy quietly and they watched the monitors as her heart rate spiked and her body jolted. She was fighting something. A scream rippled through the air as Ienzo crumpled to the ground, his hands around his ears. He laughed deviously and his eyes shot straight to the men at the controls. 

"Don't you wanna know?" He asked with a devilish whisper before flinging himself forward towards them. Spy glanced down at his invis watch and felt panic rise in his throat. Out of cloak. Ienzo flew through the air kicking Easton in the chest before swinging on Spy. Easton jolted back, the air knocked from his lungs. He fell to the ground and gasped for air as Pauling and Arlene took their chance to grab him. They pulled him behind the safety and watched with bated breath as Ienzo wailed on Spy. Blind anger couldn't win a fight, however, as Spy managed to swing a few decent hits on the boy. He may have been older but he held a clear head. His watch gained just enough cloak to send him into the shadows, confusing Ienzo.   
Ienzo swung aimlessly, hoping to hit anything. When he missed continuously he yelled out in rage, running forward and smashing more machinery, this time sending shards of glass across the room. While he couldn't weaponize his ice directly anymore the room began to get colder, his emotions causing the powers he held to go haywire. The room darkened and ice began to cover every inch of the room. He could hear her voice, she broke out of the illusion before and was doing it again. He felt anger bubble up again as well as an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Remorse. He hated what he was doing to her, to her friends, to his own family. He hated it. he wanted it to stop, but why couldn't he stop it all? Why was he lashing out like this? His rage would only get worse as he thought about it. Ienzo took a breath before listening in on the illusion he created. She was afraid, screaming, and fighting. He turned his gaze to the tube and watched her body squirm and reject the tubes. They pulled and twisted as she moved, not breaking or dislodging from their positions. He growled aloud and gripped his head tightly as a piercing white noise rang out. His voice was hoarse now from all of his screaming and the noise only got louder. He had connected them, this was his fault, he had to end it.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I thrashed and strained in the water before losing consciousness for a moment. When I came to I was floating gently in the darkness. I gasped for air and realized I could breathe. What's happening? I sank through the void and landed softly on my feet, the ground blending into the void around me. I glanced around quickly, my guard up. I took a step forwards and the ground reacted to my step, lighting up and sending a light further into the darkness. Then without warning a large light flashed, blinding me for a brief second. I covered my eyes and squinted towards the silhouette standing in front of the light. It looked a lot like the cracked ice I fell through. 

"Finally you arrive." A deep voice spoke, sending a chill down my spine. My eyes widened and I ripped my arm away from them, standing there in front of me was Vernon. 

"You!" I sighed exasperatedly. I didn't dream of him, how was he here? He scowled and shook his head.

"Late as always, like your useless mother and brother." I frowned at his words. This is my dream hell asshole, you get no right to abuse me here. I scoffed and looked around at my surroundings. "Look as much as you'd like, as useless as he is, he's managed to trap you here." Trap me? I turned to look at him, still not uttering a word. He doesn't deserve the thought. I turned away and began to walk away from the light when the world shifted and he stood in front of me once more. "Running will only make this worse." I shook my head and pressed my temples. What the hell was this? Someone else was pulling the strings here. "You act as if you know everything, like the world around you centered you." I tried to tune him out as I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. "Your knowledge is based on assumption, much like your brother. You assume you know things you couldn't comprehend." I felt his vile presence get closer and I snapped my gaze to his emotionless face. "Stop assuming and learn. whatever you know isn't true nor has it been. Question everything, did I not raise you right?!" He yelled out and I snapped, I've had enough. 

"You didn't raise me!" The room shook as it fell silent. "You never raised me, or Ienzo, Easton did that, I saw what you almost did! You wanted me dead from the very beginning!" I screamed and watched as the light turned a deep red. "I want nothing more than for you to vanish from my memory. The only heaven I've ever had was when they were forcibly wiped and I forgot you ever existed." His scowl turned murderous. 

"I made a more lasting impression than your mother-" I cut him off. 

"I never met my mother!" I felt ice at my feet. "Whose fault is that?" I grit my teeth as he seemed to stare straight through me. I felt my body tremble with anger.

"Your heathen is showing." He grunted and turned his head away. "I would have thought they'd raise you girls to be women, not heathens," I growled and spat at him. 

"Fuck you old man." I flipped him off with a growl as he visibly shook with anger. 

"How dare you-" He was cut off by a piercing white noise. It affected me too as I covered my ears and dropped to the ground. Light spread through the dark void, illuminating another figure as the noise died down. I squinted, trying to make out the figure as my head spun. Vernon seemed to know before I did. "Of course you'd come to her aid, like mother like daughter to protect those below you." I gazed out to the new figure and felt my throat close lightly. There in the light against the breaking ice was Amelia. The first time I met her, genuinely, is in a dream-mare, wonderful. She stayed silent as she walked towards us. Her attire was similar to mine, though while I wore brown, hers was deep grey, almost black. Vernon was on the opposite of the spectrum wearing the white robes he wore when appointed medals. They were visually opposite, but the way they acted was different from their color meaning. White had been poisoned here by abuse and brainwashing. Black was solace and peace after passing rather than the fear you feel before. She stopped before me and knelt, meeting my eyes at my level. Her hand lifted to my chin and tilted it up, her eyes scanning my face. 

"You grew up beautiful," Her voice was as soft as silk as she spoke. She was cautious in moving her hand through my hair and I felt my breath catch when she traced the scar on my cheek. "With all your scars, you still became so beautiful." She smiled with near-perfect teeth. I could sense Vernon growing furious and she could too as her expression turned sour. She turned to face him, standing tall against his threatening posture. 

"You notice me now you tramp?" He spat with venom. Amelia only glared at him. "Not a word in retaliation, you were oh so mouthy before all of this, now you sit in fear?" He began to laugh maliciously. "I've made you submit before I can do it again." He took a step forward and in a blink of an eye, Amelia was on him, a knife in his jaw. He gasped for air and brought his hands to her face as she held his gaze. Down he fell, limb and anticlimactic. Fucker. His body hit the ground and after a moment it faded, smoke filling the room. Amelia broke through the smoke and outstretched a hand to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked as I accepted her help. 

"No, don't think I ever will be, anything you wanna explain?" I asked back and she sighed. 

"There's no time-"

"Bullshit." I cut her off and her eyes widened in shock. "I apologize for being frank and rude, but I'm done with this, all this learnin' the truth shit, I'm done." She squinted and crossed her arms. 

"He was right y'know," I snapped my eyes to hers. "About your knowledge. Everything you know is based on assumptions because no one was there to tell you, even Celeste didn't do a good job." I rolled my eyes at the mention of her. 

"What did I get wrong?" I questioned, throwing my arms up. I wanted her to humor me. She studied me for a moment before sighing again. 

"Everything."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

End it, end it, end it. It was a mantra that continued to circulate in his head. He could lash out at Scientist here and now, ending her life without giving her a chance. After the noise had faded, Ienzo felt a presence leave him. He didn't feel angry anymore, and with the missing anger, he felt overwhelmed with tears of frustration. He crawled forward and kneeled in front of the tubes connecting his sister. He knew the truth already, his mother, and what happened to her, his father's cover-up, everything. It would reach her soon, hopefully, he could end her before it makes sense in her head. He felt a presence he was sure was his mother's and stared at his sibling. What made her so important that she'd rather visit her and not him? Couldn't he be visited by the only loving parent he's ever had? Why couldn't he get that? He could feel jealousy rise in him as he stared ahead of him. He could hear the voice in his head get louder, end her, end it. He growled, finally fed up with it all, and launched himself forward towards the controls. Just as he reached the controls, he was pelted with pieces of machinery, and yelling met his ears. 

"Come on! You got us now!" Lance had thrown the first piece of metal and next to him was Soldier and Zhanna, who were causing as much noise as possible, hoping to distract Ienzo. It worked as Ienzo soared towards them, swinging wildly. They dodged easily and after a small breather, they continued to run him around the room. It wasn't long before Ienzo was frothing at the mouth as he watched the three distractions. He knew they were buying time, but somehow he didn't care, he wanted to kill them first. He focused and ice began to grow across his arms. His moment of focus managed to get his powers working again and he lashed out at the closest of them. He swung his arm and grinned as blood met his face, the smell of iron rising in the air. Screams met his ears and he landed with a huff. He missed on purpose. There laying on the ground beneath him, was Lance, arm missing and fear in his eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything? You wrote me a letter!" I voiced loudly. She put her hands out in front of her. 

"He was following me, I didn't have time just-please just listen." I stopped my blind rage and nodded. "Thank you. I was an assassin, I had made an enemy, I left that life and married Vernon, we had Ienzo, then my enemy came back..." I squinted cautiously. She swallowed and nodded. "He had an affair with her, she came after me at his wish and I killed her. He grew angry, distant, and came after me. I left him and met Celeste in my haste. We had you, he caught up and finally ended me." I shook my head. 

"The worst part of this is you tellin' me I'm technically not adopted?" She sputtered and shook her head.

"I'm glad you have a sense of humor." I smiled and she went back to her re-cap. "You're only alive because of me and Celeste. We've watched over you for years, and when your accident happened we made sure you'd get out alive." I shook my head in confusion. 

"What does that mean? You've been possessin' my body this whole time?" I laughed it off and met her stern gaze. "Oh shit really?" She nodded. 

"It was the only way to keep you alive, Celeste kept you alive at the bottom of that lake, and I helped you heal all this time. We were merely there as help and couldn't communicate with you in any way. It wasn't until recently we realized if we use the other's energy we could communicate with you." The dreams, they only started recently, as recent as they could have anyways. 

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, these powers you possess were not bestowed upon you out of choice. They've kept you alive all these years because they had to. I'm happy to know it worked but saddened to watch you struggle with it. Everyone seemed to draw their own conclusions from it." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realized I could have had a normal life or next to normal had it not been for Ienzo's murder attempt. But I wouldn't have met my family. I wouldn't change it even now. 

"So what now? I go back to the real world and suffer the next few truths from you in a few years? you change the story?" I asked, turning away from her. I couldn't stare her in the face. 

"You misunderstand all of this. This is the last time we will meet, celeste, me, Vernon, all of us as fading now. You are alive and well, no need to drag any of this out any further." 

"I was alive and well so many years ago why leave now and not then?" I glanced behind me. She sighed and held herself tightly. 

“He’s found a way to poison us. Vernon knew you had survived because of us, he’s been working on a way to kill us and you for good. With Celeste being a nymph, dying and staying dead isn’t a normal thing, they’ll come back. You having that blood means the same.” I shook my head and rubbed my temples. 

“So wait, let me get this straight, you get murdered, she dies of grief, I have an accident and you hitch a ride on my body to save me, years down the line you finally communicate in the most cryptic way possible, and now there’s a threat to your spirits you wish to leave and tell me the truth?” She visibly shifted. 

“Yes…”

“Does that last part not sound selfish? Like this whole time you could have told me the truth but you wait until you’re being poisoned to tell me? Hell all this time I could have known this, processed it! What the hell?” My voice began to rise. “Y’know what? I didn’t care before all of this and I’m not gonna keep this crazy rollercoaster of emotions going. It ends here.” I stepped towards her until I was about a foot away. “Ienzo will die and I’ll be the last of our line.”

“Please-” She stopped herself. I questioned her silently. “Is it selfish to not want my son to die too?” I huffed. 

“Considering he’s been compliant-”

“He gave you that dream, he wanted you to be at peace, Vernon turned it dark. Please, I know there isn’t much you can do but please don’t kill him.” 

“Y’know celeste wants him dead right? Or were you not even there when our talks occurred?” She nodded quietly and I scoffed. 

“He’s a victim too-”

“That turned into an abuser! I’ve no mercy for that.”

“Then have mercy because he is your blood, he’s family-”

“My family is out there, broken apart because of greedy old men. My family is a group of nine stranded out in the New Mexican desert. My family wouldn’t ask me to protect an abuser.” I grit my teeth as she cried, tears running down her cheeks. I thought better of her. I guess when you make up who they are and then meet them, the results are disappointing. Who could have told me my mother was a swing of emotions. 

“Please, just-have mercy.” I scoffed again and shook my head as the world around us flushed a deep red. I glanced around quickly as Amelia stood still. A pit of dread began to pool in my gut as wails of pain rang out. Lance. I looked back to Amelia. 

“What happens to me and powers when I wake up?” She looked afraid to tell the truth. “What happens!” I growled. 

“You won’t have them anymore. I’m talking to you here, I am the only one. Celeste is keeping Ienzo busy.”

“He has my powers!?” I demanded. She nodded and looked away. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Thoughts ran through my head a thousand miles a minutes as I tried to figure out how this’ll all go down. If I leave, he’ll just kill me out there. Then lightbulb. “Can you two switch?”

“Switch? Like I take her place?” I nodded and she thought a moment before denying it. “Won’t work, he’s got a death grip on her. I sighed and the room pulsed with red light. “Now, I was granted an ability upon death, I can grant you a moment of immortality, so that he cannot kill you first.” I grinned at the idea but she quickly stopped my cheer. “The catch being, it’ll scar you, you will be mortal once I’ve faded from this world, but it’ll scar you greatly.” I nodded as she held out her hands. I took them and watched as the world around us began to crack and light shined through. I felt pain sear through my veins as a bright golden hue traveled from her body to mine. 

“What was this ability?” I asked, a bit too late. 

“I’ve been keeping you alive most of these years, like when you died in your sleep, I helped keep you alive, It’s a power I can use for others but not for myself.” She yelled out in pain as her eyes flushed gold. The old streams circled me and I could feel the flowing ability. “I love you Maya, and I want you to do something for me.” I nodded before screaming in pain. Her face went from soft to stern. “Once you’ve dealt with Ienzo, make sure that bastard stays dead.” Her eyes got deadly as the golden hue took over my vision. The void was fading from my vision and the last thing I saw was Amelia smiling sadly at me. The world went white and white noise filled my ears, when it finally grew silent the sound of shattering glass was heard and pain throughout my body as I ripped from the tubbing. It ends now.


	23. New Scars, Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depictions of gore, blood, and just general tf2 violence.

The group held their breath as the attack happened in slow motion, Ienzo swung wildly, catching Lance's arm in the mix. Arlene went deaf for a moment, hearing nothing and feeling everything as she watched her younger brother collapse to the ground, nursing an open wound, writhing and voicelessly screaming in pain. A rush of adrenaline and protectiveness kicked in as she ignored Pauling’s pleading and rushed forward to Lance’s aid. She ran past Ienzo, who made no move to attack her and instead laughed at the family's pain. Little Elena followed Arlene, dodging Pauling's attempts to catch her. Ienzo only laughed at the stunned faces and frightful looks, until then he was a man in pain. Screaming and throwing a tantrum in anguish, but now. Now he posed a threat. He mercilessly attacked a teen and was enjoying every moment of it.  
After reaching her sibling, Arlene’s hearing came back to her. She grasped his hands which clutched his bloody stump, and she tried to put pressure on his wound almost uselessly. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled him softly, muttering words of reassurance she knew weren’t just for him. Soon enough another pair of hands much smaller than hers joined in, aiming to aid them in stopping the bleeding. Arlene met Elena’s eyes and knew there was no way she was going to tell her she couldn’t be here, this was her sibling too, they were all they had. Even if it was traumatizing and gruesome, she couldn’t turn her away. Together they struggled to help Lance while their assailant laughed in their faces. Behind them stood a stunned Soldier and Zhanna. They hadn't expected such an attack but soon moved to aid the family in any way they could. Zhanna having a bit more background in wound care took to helping Lance, grimacing at his wiggling. Soldier stood to attention at their side, eyes on Ienzo. He would have been cocked with a shovel by now if he had his weapon. Alas, they had nothing.  
Pyro and Pauling were still hidden behind machinery, watching the scene in front of them silently. Pyro made a soft sound like a cry and Pauling turned her attention to him. 

"He's not gonna get us, buddy, just stay hidden, we don't have your flamethrower or anything but he won't get us." She was panicked and her comforting words did not soothe the situation. They'd have to think of something fast else they all end up torn to shreds by a raging man. Pauling turned to Demo next to her nursing his injury. "How're you doing?" She asked and Demo grunted in response.  
"Be nice if ye could find me some Alcohol." This caused her to chuckle.  
"Yeah, that would be nice..." She sighed, relaxing slightly.  
Spy and Easton took in the scene from their position, Easton in pure shock. Ienzo, practically his son had just injured a child and was enjoying it? Impossible, that couldn't be! He was raised to be an empathetic and loving man not one of violence and sadism. At least, that's not how he wanted him to turn out. He'd done his best to raise Ienzo right, but thing's in this godforsaken family line never go right. He felt fear in his heart as he stood there, staring at the boy he raised. He couldn't allow any more innocent's to be dragged into this. Where the estate guards were he didn't know. Spy turned his gaze from the injured few and studied the control panel in front of him. He almost wished their Medic was here, perhaps he'd find a way around all of this without killing Scientist and actually killing Ienzo. He didn't trust Easton as far as he could throw him, sentiments are a difficult thing to part with and he knew first hand watching your son grow to be something you couldn't control was painful.  
Spy tuned out everything and just focused on the controls when he noticed Scientist moving. She writhed in the tube, the wires and tubes in her body shifting and pulling at her skin. He could see her body straining in the cold water, she was fighting. He shifted closer to the tube itself and squinted. Her eyes were open, she was thrashing in the water, clawing at the tubing. She was drowning. Spy quickly grabbed the first thing he could find heavy enough and swung, grabbing the attention of Easton. He too noticed Scientist's struggle and joined in slamming metal against the glass. Together they managed to crack the glass and lights began to flash. An alarm blared as they watched the water in the tubing drain. An emergency draining system, had they'd known of it sooner they wouldn't have wasted time trying to open it. The alarm rang all throughout the lab, causing Ienzo to spin and catch them in his sights. Scientist was no longer asleep, he could see that fully now. Her body slammed against the glass shattering it behind Easton. Shards to glass were flung across the room as she'd finally broken through. Eyes were on her now as she stood, hunched over and heaving, eyes bleary but focused on Ienzo. She was bleeding from her arms and back, her temples had blood too, she'd ripped out all the wiring he'd put in her. Her body trembled from the sudden change, water to land. She grit her teeth as she gripped a larger shard of glass in her hand, causing more blood to flow. Silence fell across the room as the two siblings had a silent stare-off.  
"Ienzo…" She muttered quietly, like a taunt. He grinned in response. 

"Look who's awake, old habits die hard huh?" He glanced around at the terrified faces like he was a comedian. "Heavy sleeper." He shrugged. She stared him down with a fierce look of hate. "Does mommy want me dead?" He mocked. "I know you do." He held out his arms, eyes wide, and a huge grin across his face. "Well?" He paused to stare her down. "come get me!" He chuckled as Scientist took a step forward, then immediately falling to the ground. Her body wouldn't be used to standing after floating for so long, she'd be lucky she wouldn't need physical therapy after surviving this. If she survived that is. He laughed at his sister's failure to attack. "The body can take so much, but after a while, it gets used to not using some of its limbs." He turned away from her and grinned at Lance. "Like you, that missing arm of yours will soon be a distant memory, a longing, and resurging memory but distant." Arlene clung to the barely conscious Lance, trying to shield him from Ienzo.  
While he monologued to the injured party Easton quickly took his lab coat off to drape it over the naked woman they'd just freed. "Ienzo," He called out, turning away from Scientist as she silently pleaded for him not to get closer. Ienzo froze and turned around slowly. "I don't know the extent of all of your anger, the trauma you've both suffered was not right but I wanted to try-" Ienzo flung ice across the ground freezing Easton's body, with Spy and Scientist barely dodging it. 

"The trauma we both faced huh?" He laughed. "You were part of it, all those nights I was forced to experiment. The screams never stop." His hands trailed into his hair where he began to pull. "They agonize me, all the voices, her's, mom's, father's, all of them. I'm sick of it!" He stopped and slowly breathed for a moment. He let go of his hair and his eye's met Easton's. "But I suppose I should thank you, I wouldn't get the chance to rip her to shreds without this power, in fact..." He waved his hand and enveloped Easton in ice as he drew closer. "I'll start with you."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped as the glass broke free and the tubes left my body, the rough pull at my flesh finally released and the soreness was soon to kick in. My vision was blurry and my ears were ringing but a single figure broke through the visual and auditory static, Ienzo. I must have rasped his name aloud as he started talking but all was a blur once more as I took a step and dropped to the ground. I tried to catch my bearings. The last thing I remember was Amelia, then the glass breaking, no, I was suffocating and drowning all at once. The tubes keeping me breathing began to suffocate me but once they were ripped from their place water took over. I steadied myself and blinked to chase the blurriness from my eyes. I felt fabric across my shoulders and looked up to see Easton covering me then talking at Ienzo. He looked like he was trying to negotiate. I grasped desperately at him, cursing myself with every move, this was painful. Spy stood to my left slightly behind me, his body ready to run. The ringing in my head finally stopped and Easton's words finally took root. I looked at the man in horror as he set off a bomb in Ienzo. Spy grasped my shoulders as I hopped backward in an attempt to dodge the ice. She wasn't kidding. I struggled to get my legs moving and Spy only crouched beside me, shielding me slightly. Really funny this guy, somehow I've managed to be an important enough person to protect.  
I cursed my legs silently while Ienzo began to walk up to Easton. Had to think fast. While Ienzo was distracted with taunting Easton, I searched the lab coat pockets for anything useful. My warm hands met the cold steel of a syringe and when I pulled them from my pocket I was immediately flashed back to some of the heinous torture I was forced to endure before the tank. This was the exact liquid in those needles. Deep green with golden swirls, the liquid was meant to be a sedative of sorts. One that slows your heart so that you'd sleep. A lightbulb went off in my head as I tried to stand. My movement caused Spy to catch on, he placed a hand on my arm, cloaking us and helping me to my feet. Together in silence, we made our way behind Ienzo and I uncapped the syringes. 

"I'll admit I'll miss you old man, though I won't miss your god awful coffee." Ienzo spat as he thickened the ice around Easton's face, starting to suffocate him. It was then I stabbed the syringes into Ienzo, Spy letting me go for a second to let me uncloak. The syringes plunged his skin easily and I quickly drained the liquid into his bloodstream, more specifically his spine. Ienzo roared as the ice fell and he turned furiously. "You fucker!" He lunged at me and I braced myself for a K.O. Instead of ending me he only pinned me with Ice before sending another towards Easton who promptly began to run away at the first sight of freedom. It caught him quickly and froze him completely, Ienzo without hesitation sent a second wave of ice, hitting Easton in the back of the head, shattering it. The ice soon fell, cracking and crumbling as it hit the floor. I grit my teeth and pulled at the ice, thrashing when Spy uncloaked beside me, smashing a large piece of metal onto the Ice. I was freed quickly and tackled Ienzo as soon as I could get to my feet, a rush of adrenaline flowing through me. We wrestled for a bit before I got pinned. The injections made him weak as he tried to cover me in ice but failed to freeze it all the way through, so instead, sloshy ice water was the result. "Ugh! Why'd you have to be special?!" He yelled a foot from my face. I shoved back with a snarl. 

"I never asked for power!" He grunted and shoved back. 

"I'm not talking about your power!" I took my leg and flipped him so that I now had him pinned. "You were special! He took you in out of choice!" 

"You know damn well that isn't true!" He slowed his writhing for a brief moment before headbutting me harshly. "You know what he did! Why I'm even here! What she did!" He growled and I bared my teeth at him, thrashing wildly. "but I don't care!"  
His writhing slowed and he began to hyperventilate. "What?" I shook my head and loosened my grip on his arms. 

"I don't care, I didn't care, I was gonna leave you be, I wanted to forget, but I was forced to know, forced to remember," I felt tears run down my face. "but I don't care." His fighting slowed and I could only assume the sedative was starting to kick in. "I wanted to let you live, I wanted to believe you weren't part of all of this." His face grew soft before a wicked grin spread across his face. He headbutted me and flung me onto my back. 

"Oh dear sister, always emotional, I'm flattered that you'd let me live." His left hand found the side of my face. "I wouldn't have done the same for you. Everything wrong with my life now is because of you, I can't have what's rightfully mine because you exist." I wanted to fight him, but my body was starting to tire out. I couldn't keep up with all the emotions and the physical fighting, it was becoming too much. I let him caress my face as he taunted me. "I said I'd miss Easton," He smirked as he held my temple. "But I can't say the same for you." I knew what was coming and shut my eyes right as the sound of Spy decloaking met my ears.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spy decloaked behind the vengeful boy and quickly stabbed the kid in the back, right into the spinal cord. He was doing what he did best, thankfully the glass from the tube Scientist was imprisoned in was thick enough to stay in one piece after shattering. The boy reacted powerfully, sending a sharp icicle into Scientist's head as a last-ditch attempt to kill her. There was a bright flash of gold and the world went white for everyone in the room. Once the light had faded, the siblings' bodies were revealed. Ienzo, bleeding from the back and mouth, laid atop his sister, who was alive and nursing a bleeding eye. A golden, bleeding eye, surrounded by scar tissue. Those of the group hidden finally peeked out at the rest of the group. 

"Is it over?" Pauling asked eyes on the small pile of bodies. "Scientist!" She bolted out from her hiding spot to come to the side of her friend who only sat up slowly, shoving her brother's body off of her. Pauling stopped in her tracks and gasped softly at the new scars Scientist was sporting. "Your eye..." Scientist huffed as she stood. 

"It's just a scar."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Just a scar? That blast, what was that? That should have killed you." Spy spoke up from behind me, his arms coming to support me as I stumbled forward. I sighed and pointed at Arlene and the kids. Spy slowly helped me get to them as I collected my thoughts. I expected to get a good-bye, or maybe even just a farewell from my parents, but nothing. After I closed my eyes, and Ienzo stabbed me, there was nothing then a rejuvenating feeling, much like the medi-gun. Next thing I know I'm alive and awake, bleeding but that's not gonna last long. I wiped the blood across my cheek as Spy sat me near the injured party. 

"Get me a kit, and Pyro," I called out to him from across the room. "You and Elena need to set something on fire, Elena, you set a metal piece in the fire until hot, not glowing." She nodded and let Arlene and I handle the situation. Pauling and...a buff lady, looked around for kits and found copious amounts of first aid kits, bringing them to me quickly. 

"We can't just bring him to a doctor?" Pauling asked as she set down the kits. 

"Pauling we're in cane fields and plantation city, the nearest doc is gonna be hours out. He's lucky he hasn't bled out yet." I met her eyes as I opened a kit and dug around for needles, thread, and bandages. I could sew him shut but I'd have to cauterize any veins bleeding profusely, which from the sight of Arlene and Elena's clothing, was a lot. I heard a crash and looked up to see Pyro and Elena burning various paper stacks they managed to find from the other rooms. I propped up Lance's arm and began my tourniquet. Thank god for Medic and his ramblings about medical procedures. I set up my instruments and started to clean the area. It was a clean-cut, much like I had gotten from the BLU Scientist. There was, however, enough skin to stitch him off and hopefully prevent infection. 

"Maya," Arlene whispered. "Are you okay?" I met her emerald green eyes and faltered a moment. Lance is depending on my ability at the moment. I nodded hesitantly before Elena caught my attention. Pyro, thank god for his fire suit, was able to bring me the heated piece of metal and I told Lance to brace for pain. He nodded, half unconscious, and I pressed the piece, using Pyro's hand as a buffer, to the more active veins and he jolted and clenched, causing Soldier and the buff lady to hold him still. I did this for most of the veins before cleaning him and stitching the flap of skin over his exposed stump, hoping we could find Medic eventually, y'know before Lance dies. Afterward, I took bandages and wrapped his stump up, and sat him up to face me. 

"Hey, kid," I slapped the side of his face lightly. "You here with us?" He opened his eyes and grinned stupidly. 

"Them pigs won't be able to recognize me now huh?" I huffed out a weak laugh as Arlene scolded him quietly. 

"We'll have to keep an eye on him, but he'll live." I stood and stumbled backward, still not used to the feeling of walking again. “You two put out the fire,” I said to Pyro and Elena who promptly nodded while Pyro sighed in disappointment. 

"You are doctor?" The buff lady asked in a fairly thick Russian accent. I shook and gave my name to which she gave me her's. "Zhanna? Oh, you're one of Heavy's sisters." She nodded with a smile and Soldier threw an arm around her shoulders. 

"I have a girlfriend now!" He boasted loudly. I smiled wearily and nodded to them. 

"Congratulations, it's a miracle." I snarked and Spy snorted next to me. Arlene and Elena helped Lance stand while Demo came to greet us. He too was nursing an injury. "Do you want some help Demo?" I asked and he shook his head but made grabby hands at the bottle of pure alcohol in the kit, which I handed over quickly. He'll be fine. 

"So, we burn the place down now?" Arlene asked, Pyro cheering next to her as they finished putting out the fire they’d already made. I laughed almost deliriously. 

"You fuckin' kiddin' me? Hell no." I replied quickly, trying to cover myself with the lab coat. 

"What? Why not? We burnt the hotel down, destroy the past, and live for the future!" 

"You burnt down a hotel?!" Pauling asked, exasperated. I laughed and shook my head. 

"No, WE burnt down a hotel. And the reason we don't burn this place? This is the perfect crime scene!" I got stupid looks from everyone around me save for Soldier and Pyro. 

"Maya, that's the point...we can't have people on our trail."

"No, look, nothing would ruin a reputation more than a mass murder-suicide crime scene. This place would go down in history as a huge event, hell the name would be tarnished forever." I explained, gesturing around at the chaos. Spy coughed and I turned to meet his gaze. 

"Nothing will injure a man more than damaging his reputation hm?" 

"Exactly, we can burn down the plantation as a signal so no one hears us but first," I gestured to myself. "I'm gonna steal some clothing."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sighed as I walked into Ienzo's room within the plantation. I glanced around at the older room with unease. How did he manage to string so many along all these years? His room was unkept and had various pieces of blueprints across the space along with hastily scribbled papers with signatures for the estate. A lot of the papers unrelated to the estate were almost illegible but it was a serious sign he was losing it. Rants experiments and experimental medicine were the most legible. It seemed he tried to forget in a more medical sense. He kept records of the various surgeries and experiments on himself, trying to forget. I don't blame him. The past, and whatever else he endured with Easton and Vernon, would be enough to drive anyone to insanity. Though it doesn't excuse his cruelty. I searched around for anything I could wear when I came across his closet, most of which was thrown about. I groaned and dug in his dresser and armoire for something. I know wearing your dead brother's clothing, mere minutes after his death is disturbing, but I've seen the female staff he kept. Skinny beyond all means. They weren't gonna have anything my size. I heard a soft knock and turned to see who entered. Spy stood quietly awaiting my approval to enter. I nodded and he entered, lighting a cigarette. 

"Having fun?" He asked with a raised brow and I sighed. 

"As much fun as one can have after a family death." I huffed back and he snorted. I held my hand out to him and he placed a cig in my hand. I got close as he extended his lighter to me. The burning sensation I felt was something familiar but new. The burning wasn't painful as it was when I had those powers and that condition. 

"You are, in a sense, free now?" He asked as he took a drag. I chuckled and took my own. 

"I have to call the bounty off, there's probably a record of all who know here someone. Then if they have any pager communication that'd be how they're getting the word out." 

"And your abilities?" I sighed and held out my hands, studying them. 

"I don't have them anymore, I'm normal. And my body doesn't," I paused. "Experience pain the same way. I have to get used to this." He put out his cigarette before I felt his hands on my shoulders. 

"Abilities or not you're still you." I smiled and nodded before turning my head to the side. 

"Hey," I moved my hair from my eye. "Tell me, is it bad?" He gently caressed my cheek and his thumb over the scarred skin. 

"Your scar is healed, you didn't flinch when I touched it, and your eye," He studied my eyes quietly. "It's hue has changed. Hazel to Gold." 

"It's golden now?" I huffed and he nodded with a smirk, letting go of my face gently. "I liked my hazel eyes." I quipped with a disappointed tone causing Spy to laugh. I smiled and continued my search for clothing. I put out the cigarette and finally found some clothing stuffed into his dresser, a black turtleneck with some baggy cargo pants. Mid-rise, and I'd have to roll the leg cuffs up. I groaned and searched for anything shoe wise that wasn't dress shoes. "Damn it, might have to search the guard's quarters for decent shoes," I said to Spy as I slid the lab coat off and pulled the turtle neck over my head. I could hear him sputter behind me.

"You could give me a warning!" I laughed and pulled on the pants fastening them then yoinking a belt off of the dresser. 

"Please, as much of an ass you are I don't think you'd genuinely perv on me...anymore," I chuckled and he nodded with a mocking grimace. I laughed and began to exit the room, him following after me. "Guards quarters are around here somewhere," I mumbled as we descended the stairs. The rest of the gang must have been destroying the place as there was nothing but destruction leading from where we all entered. I had seen the carnage that Ienzo caused, it wasn't anything pretty and it made me gag. I had thought maybe I could appeal to his emotional side, but he was way too far gone to compromise with. Spy and I walked around the bottom floor and eventually found the guard's quarters where, sure enough, were extra boots as well as weapons. 

"We should have raided the place first!" Spy yelled exasperated. I laughed at his reaction while I pulled on the booths lacing them. They were a bit big since it was men's size but it would work. I rolled the leg cuffs up and exited the quarters with Spy trailing behind me. He seemed a bit clingy, which isn't unlike his son actually. Wonder where he gets it. We followed the sounds of destruction to the main living room. The gang was talking loudly and Pauling was trying to control everyone. I whistled and caught their attention. 

"Let Pauling talk," I said and she sighed with a nod. 

"Thank you, Scientist," She cleared her throat before glancing at everyone. "The administrator, our boss," She glanced at Arlene and the kids. "Has gone missing, I got a message from her to assemble the team, so I've been traveling to find everyone." Admins' missing? 

"How long was I out?" I asked and Pauling began to answer before Arlene spoke up, her clothing now changed as well. She managed to find a clean dress shirt no doubt probably Easton's. 

"Three months." I sighed and rubbed my face. Fuck. What else I miss? "After you left, I kept track of the days, in case you went silent," She stepped back to wrap her arms around her siblings, who were in clean clothing. Lance in a black t-shirt and dress pants, and Elena in a baggy t-shirt and her original pants. "and you did." I nodded and shook my head. 

"I'm sorry guys I thought-" Lance cut me off. 

"Don't you dare! If you didn't go to him, he'd come to you, and that would have put all of us in danger." He held my stare with a certain sternness he could only get from his sister. I glanced at his missing arm and he shuffled slightly in his seat. “More danger anyways…” I nodded and Pauling cleared her throat again. 

"Well, now that I've briefed you all, it's time to move on," She turned to Arlene. "I'll have to arrange a dwelling for you three to stay for the duration of this-"

"Like hell." Arlene cut her off and stood at full height. "I don't care what you have to do, we stick together, Maya included." Pauling gulped and turned to me for help. I dodged her eyes and looked to the floor with crossed arms. 

"You 'eared her, if I go they go, can't stop her none." Pauling groaned and I could feel her agitation. It's like adopting stray cats. 

"Fine! Just, just stick to Scientist." They nodded and before we went out, I made sure to find the main source of the bounty. Sure enough, there was a pager system. I sent out a message, 'bounty claimed, target Maya Elizabeth Blu has been terminated.' There were multiple responses over the system, many of them in different languages. He had this shit all over the fucking world. I sighed and sent out another message. 'Pager offline, system terminated.' After I knew they all got the messages I shut the system down and piled nothing but papers and flammable items at the system's feet. The room was like an old study so it wasn't hard to gather items like that. The number of screens he had set up here was crazy but he did what he needed. I asked for the kids to turn on the stoves like we did at the hotel and for Arlene to help me find any alcohol so that we could start the fire here. Demo joined in shortly after. We doused the room with all the shit we could find and once the kids got back, we exited the plantation, leaving Pyro behind to start the blaze. We made it out to the two vehicles and I snuck off to find my bike, which had unfortunately rusted a good bit but it ran. The bike could seat two and by the looks of the vehicles, I might have to take a passenger. Arlene, Lance, and Elena were going in their truck and that left Zhanna, Soldier, Pyro, Demo, Spy, and Pauling in the other small car. I would only really tolerate Spy as a passenger just because I know he wouldn't be trying to crash me the whole time. There was no way Arlene would let him hitch a ride with them if her killing stare was anything to go by. I rolled up to the rest of the group and watched as the Plantation went up in flames, everything catching pretty quickly. Pyro came zooming out of the place after setting it ablaze. I knew it was hard to do but we needed him out here. I felt a sense of relief as I watched the plantation smoke rise high into the air. This smoke would be enough to alert the police and hopefully they catch it before the blaze cover's the bodies and the horrifying evidence left in the labs.  
I sat and watched the others pile into their cars and watched Spy debate if he'd rather walk than get back into Pauling's car. "Spy, you want a ride?" He turned almost hilariously quick and bolted for the bike. I saw Pauling cringe before getting into the driver's seat of their car. Arlene chuckled and I gave the signal for them to start loading up. Lance was mobile again and made it into the car by himself while Arlene came around to the bike. I pulled on my riding gloves that were stored in the now damaged bag. I pulled on my riding goggles and revved the engie slightly. 

"Maya," I looked at the tall blonde. "You know We'd follow you right?" I nodded and thought for a moment. 

"You know that it's up to you if you want to do this, You can fuck off, go find a nice place to hide out, and live a peaceful life. You don't have to follow me to what's more than likely my death." She laughed and looked to the ground. 

"It's too late for that, we love you now and that's your problem." I chuckled and shook my head. "But seriously, we owe you a lot and I know this settled it, but we're by you, no matter what." 

"Even if I kill people for a living? Even if you can never live normally? Even if all of these people have murdered someone, and even enjoyed it?" I asked one question after the other. 

"I-" She shifted in her spot. "I admit you all terrify me, but I think it's safe to say I fall into a few of those categories now. Where else do I fit in?" She smiled wickedly and I laughed. 

"Get in your truck, we got a mission to do," She smiled at my order and I called out to her. "And Arlene?" She turned but continued to walk backward. "Thank you." She held out a thumbs up before climbing into the driver seat. Everyone revved their engines and Pauling pulled off first, leading this weird caravan of vehicles to the nearest airport. We sped off quickly, the fire and smoke from the burning history rising high into the air behind us.  
Spy gripped my hips as we drove at a steady pace, he was silent, not that surprising. "Who are we after?" I yelled out over the loud roar of my bike. He shifted behind me slightly and I adjusted to the shift. 

"Bushman I believe, but we'll need to Split up to get to our main goal." 

"What is the Admin after again?" I asked, glancing at him in the side mirrors.

"Australium, a rare metal." He explained shortly and I nodded. A rare metal huh? Australium is probably something needed for a secret. Pauling's always had a thing for working in secret, perhaps there's an ulterior motive here. The rest of the ride was silent as we drove behind the others. It's been six months since Mann Co. broke up, and that meant six months since I've seen Sniper. Fuck I was meant to call him, then I got distracted, then captured, I sighed and let my shoulders drop as we pulled into the airport. I wasn't dressed for these shitty places, I don't even have undergarments on. Ugh. I'd have to explain a lot to Snipes when we see him.  
After boarding the plane Pauling made sure we were the only ones in the first-class part of seating. This stuff was confidential after all. We definitely looked like a strange bunch but we were left alone. We went over the mission details and how this would, hopefully, all go down. We were to split into groups to gather what we needed. We needed a Submarine and Sniper, when asked why a submarine, Pauling let me in on the info early. Sniper was adopted, and his real parents were in the lost land of New Zealand. What a twist right? I could only hope he doesn't shank anyone at the news. It would be a long ride so we were advised to get some rest, though I stayed awake as I had only gained consciousness hours earlier. The seat next to me was empty but soon was filled when Pauling slumped down beside me. 

"It's really good to see you again Scientist, I know I didn't say it when we met again." I nodded and turned to look at her. Tired eyes, messy hair, but she was keeping it all together. 

"It's alright, it's not like they were good conditions anyhow." She smiled and outstretched her hand to my chin, turning my head slightly. 

"How's your eye?" I let her push back my hair and her eyes raked over the new scar tissue as well as my new eye colour. "Jeez," I huffed and pushed her hand away from my face slowly. "You said it was just a scar, but how? Spy was right, that blow should have killed you!" I thought a moment before responding. 

"Surely you knew?" I asked with a stern gaze. Pauling froze before looking away. She did. "You knew this whole time who my parents were?" 

"Not this whole time no, but we had to do a background check on you same for everyone, I found out what went down between Mr. Vernon Hester and his wife, Amelia Hester." She turned back to me and shifted so that her body faced me. She sat awkwardly. "There was the birth of Ienzo, then the two drifted apart leading to Vernon having an affair, Amelia learned of it and was promptly hunted for it. She killed her assailant and ran, leaving Ienzo behind, she met someone, and then you appeared." I huffed and adjusted myself in the uncomfortable plane seat. Guess when someone drops off the grid, meets a nymph, and has a baby, you can't really track them. 

"Amelia left Vernon for a nymph named Celeste, she was some sort of winter nymph. Vernon went after Amelia because of the failed hunt and he ended up killing her days out from having me." I held myself as Pauling waited for the rest of the story. I could see her rake her eyes across the various scars on my exposed arms from the fighting at Mann co and just past events. "He ripped me from her body Pauling, he sliced her open and ripped my body out, he was going to kill me then and there but he had his right-hand man there and he stopped him from curb-stomping me." I turned to gauge her reaction. Her face had gone dark and she shook slightly. I don't know of anger or disgust, maybe both. "They took me in, raised, and abused me, then Ienzo tried to kill me." Pauling snapped out of her thoughts to gasp in realization. 

"The ice accident." I nodded. 

"I sank to the bottom of that lake and the only reason I survived is because Celeste and Amelia possessed my body and kept me from death. All these years those powers were just the remnants of that. I had abilities because my dead moms were possessing me." I heard a few people sucking their teeth and turned to see the whole group staring and listening deeply. Guess I didn't notice they had quieted down. "Oh, so you heard all of that?" I glanced around at the peeking faces from the seats, they nodded in unison and I groaned. "I faced Ienzo n' he's dead now, they all are, you asked how I didn't die? Amelia kept me alive in almost every instance I've almost died, she only had one more chance to do it. When Ienzo struck me, she made sure to keep me from death, the only thing was, that amount of power at one focused area would scar me." I turned and pulled my hair back away from my eye. "Now I'll never forget, but I don't care, it's over, I never have to see them again. I'm free." I said with confidence and I could see various grins of acceptance from the group outside of a frowning Pauling. After the group went back to their own conversations I turned to Pauling. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and glanced around at the occupied groups, Arlene and the kids were eagerly exchanging stories with Soldier and Demo while Zhanna annoyed the hell out of Spy. I couldn't help but grin while Pauling grimaced. 

"Scientist, I'm so sorry that-" I stopped her quickly. 

"Don't even. It's fine." I held a stern stare and she nodded before adjusting her shirt. 

"Well, if we're venting things, I'm on a double mission for the team and Australium for the administrator's secret plans she won't even tell me about!" I chuckled and patted her back sympathetically. There was no telling what the Admin wanted with Australium but I didn't really care about the old bitch anyway. 

"Hey, at least you'll go insane and inevitably die surrounded by people you care about!" I said in reassurance while a fight broke out between Spy and Arlene. "Mostly!" I said awkwardly, as Pauling groaned and bolted to break the two up. I laughed and joined in breaking them up when Arlene managed to put Spy in a chokehold. This was gonna be a long trip.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The hot unrelenting sun beat down on his back as he spied on the airport through his scope. He'd been staked out at the airport for a while, unsure of the arrival time of Miss Pauling and whoever else was tagging along with her. Originally he had no idea they'd be coming to Australia, why would they? He was gonna stake out his parent's house in waiting for Scientist's call that never came. What call he did get was one of surprise. He'd never expected Spy of all people to call him to warn him in advance that Pauling was reassembling the team. When he'd gotten it, they were still on the search for Scientist who they were currently tracking. In all honesty, he'd briefly forgotten about Scientist after discovering his parents' remains, and he shut himself from the world. Spy's call brought him out of his brooding and into reality where he could at the very least formulate a plan. Pauling would know everything he had questions on, everyone else she had with her could drop dead for all he cared. At least that was his thoughts as he trained his scope on the exiting form of Scientist.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

We exited the Australian airport in small groups and I smiled at the warm sun on my skin. The first time I'd ever been able to well and truly feel the warmth from something as mundane as the sun. I stopped walking and just enjoyed the feeling before a light tap on my shoulder from Spy kept me walking forward. We needed a sub and there was a place to get it but we'd have to split into groups. It was decided that Pauling, Demo, Pyro, and I would go to find Sniper. While Arlene and the kids would tag along with Spy, Soldier, and Zhanna. They would be going for the sub while we hunt Sniper. I gave a knowing look to Arlene as she stared down Spy as he passed her, getting into the driver seat. Soldier and Zhanna could fit in the back with the kids, but that left her to sit up front with Spy. She very quickly had a newfound dislike for the well-dressed man, whether it was out of reason or not. I shook my head and piled into the back seat with Pyro, demo, and Pauling up in the front. We soon split up on the road and I played rock paper scissors with Pyro until we pulled up to Where Sniper was rumored to be.  
It was a quaint house in the middle of the Bush and it was upsetting to say the place looked abandoned. The place was definitely ransacked and if there was anything to say about the shallow graves in the front yard I'd say Sniper's parents never quite made it. I began to get out of the car when Pauling stopped me. 

"I want you to wait here with Pyro," She explained quickly that if anything blew up with Sniper there was a possibility he wouldn't come with us but I wasn't having it. 

"Pauling, move." I glared at her and she held my eyes before sighing and moving from the car door, letting me out. "I haven't seen or heard from him in six months, I was unconscious for half of that, I will be present," I stated as we stood eye to eye. Almost as I was a tad shorter than her. She nodded and quickly ran up the steps to the house while I nodded to Pyro to keep an eye on the car. He nodded back and I had to catch up to Demo and Pauling. I could hear Pauling yelp out for Demo when I hit the door. I glanced inside and saw Sniper tying them into chairs. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him. The image of him shrouded in darkness made me think of Darling but I quickly shook the image from my mind. He stopped and turned his gaze to mine, eyes squinted and cruel. I shifted from side to side in the doorway as he suddenly stood and came towards me. If he was gonna tie me up and knock me out, so be it, I probably deserve it for forgetting to call him those first three months. 

"M not gonna hurt ya 'roo, look at me." His hands grabbed at my chin and he tilted my head up, blue eyes meeting my mismatched ones. "Bloody hell!" I smiled sadly and felt sparks in my body as he trailed his other hand across my cheek under my hair. His steel gaze studied the new scarring and eye before the expression changed entirely. "Just tell me what happened 'roo..." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"God sidetracked,” I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. “Brought down a trafficking ring, saved a small family from becoming prostitutes, I was so focused on them I forgot. Then I got captured-"

"Captured?!" I chuckled at his worry and placed my hands on his face as his were on mine. 

"I faced Ienzo, but he managed to capture and imprison me for three months. I'm sorry..." I apologized and he shook his head. 

"Don't be, I should be apologizin', thought maybe ya wanted nothin' more to do with me." I huffed and brought him in for a well-deserved kiss. I felt him sink into the kiss as I did, that needy feeling swelling. We broke after a moment and I gripped his chin gently but firm. 

"Don't you ever think that ya hear me?" He nodded with a grin and our attention was grabbed by a groaning Demo. Sniper rolled his eyes before asking me to sit in one of the chairs nearest to the door. I did so and watched as he set up his 'interrogation tools'. Basically, just syringes filled with his family's moonshine recipe which doesn't keep long. I know that shit wakes up all the senses you have, hell even the shit you don't have. I watched him sharpen his knives with an almost arousing glee. I wonder if they'd let us sneak off, probably not. I stared at his hands as he kept meticulously putting things in their place and awaiting the awakening of the two. He noticed my stares and grinned wickedly at me. I laid my head back to avoid his stare and closed my eyes. I heard his steps near me and raised my head to look at him. 

"Y'know they'll wonder why you aren't bound." I shrugged and crossed my arms, leaning back in the chair. 

"That's their problem," I replied and smirked at him. He chuckled before getting distracted by Pauling waking up slowly. I pretended to be knocked out in the chair and let my head droop forward. I could practically hear Sniper smile at my antics as he waltzed around the darkened room. I could hear Pauling groan and shift in her seat, peeking a bit. I watched as she spotted Demo in the low lighting, then me knocked out in a chair. 

"Oh sure tie everyone but your girlfriend up, literally the only person who'd enjoy this..." She squirmed as I held in my laughter. She was right but damn. She writhed in her seat and I watched with a strained grin as she spat continuously onto Demo in an attempt to wake him up. Demo woke after a good ten minutes of spit and I had given up on watching them until I could hear Demo stir.  
"...There's a fork on the floor, just behind you. Kick it over and I'll-" He was abruptly cut off by a stab to the neck by a syringe of more moonshine. I sighed and pretended to just awaken from my own bout of unconsciousness. I stretched and looked towards the three, Sniper grinning widely and Pauling glaring at me. 

"Have a nice sleep?" She said bitterly and I shrugged with a playful grin. "Uh-huh, sure." She rolled her eyes with an annoyed smile. Sniper then snapped back into professional mode when Pauling asked about what the hell was in that syringe. He explained it plainly and began to interrogate her before she practically brushed it all off. 

"Jesus, Sniper is that all you want? To meet your birth parents?" She said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. 

"You're...going to meet my parents?" He asked, stood still in shock. I raised a brow at this and watched Pauling nod with a smile. 

"Yep! Also, that shock you feel, that might be your heart-stopping." She writhed the ropes slightly as she spoke. "I injected you with wolfsbane when you were tying me up. You should untie me so I can give you the antidote." I snorted and Pauling looked at me. "If you kissed him, you're gonna need it too." I groaned and Sniper quickly untied the both of them, Demo just flopping to the ground unceremoniously. Pauling did as she said and pulled out a syringe full of an antidote. "You shouldn't need the full dose Scientist so Sniper goes first. I nodded and she injected his arm then proceeded to do mine. I hate needles. After that was over we proceeded outside, Sniper dragging Demo all the way. I made my way to the car and Pyro unlocked the passenger door. Sniper pushed Demo into the back then got in after him, the Pauling got into the driver's seat. She explained the mission at stake to Sniper and he only listened with a brooding face. I knew what was coming and hoped she'd tell him when we're in the water where he can't run off. She sighed as we pulled out from his old family home and I turned slightly to look at him. 

"Hey, Snipes?" I asked and he glanced at me before looking back at the window. "I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and after a moment asked what happened with Ienzo. I chuckled and explained what I did to the others including the bit about my death. 

"We don't have contact with one anotha' for six months n' you go and die?" I snorted and laughed in traumatic pain. There was still the subject of that dream state I was in. I never said a word to anyone about it, but I could feel its effects. Seeing Sniper again made me happy but there was an inkling of fear when he glared at me. The image of darling, the faceless love who turned into a horrific nightmare, standing before me sent chills through me. I wonder if I could replace the bad memories with good and just, do it all over. The ride to the rendezvous point was quiet after that as Demo snored away and the radio played slowly. I leaned my head on the window and watched the scenery go by. I hope the other's got the sub, the sooner we get this over, the better.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arlene exited the room slowly and watched her siblings make conversation with the Australians while they made preparations to set off. She sighed and threw her head back to look at the night sky. The sky was adorned with millions of beautiful stars and there was a peaceful feeling enveloping her. There was a shift beside her and she turned to face Spy. Spy had very much gotten on her nerves since she met him but he never overstepped boundaries until the plane when he had insulted her by asking about Elena. It was an innocent question really but the amount of shit and threats she'd gotten over the years with Elena as the line over her head was enough to set her off. He had apologized and that was enough. He offered her a cigarette and she took it graciously, letting him light it for her. They sat in silence as they awaited the arrival of the rest of their team. 

"You do well to protect them." She blinked at the sudden compliment. From what Mae had said, Spy doesn't compliment. She huffed and took a short drag from the cig in her hand. Then she felt bad if he was genuinely complimenting her. 

"Thank you...it's been hard." He nodded and exhaled smoke quietly. 

"Raising children isn't easy, especially on your own." She laughed quietly and he smiled at her. 

"What do you know about that? You got kids?" She asked knowing damn well the answer was yes. 

"It's different when they're your own, and when they think you don't exist." She hummed in response as he leaned onto the railing by the sub. 

"But you're right, raising them is really hard." She finished her cigarette and put it out quickly. "I don't doubt that you're doing your best for yours." She commented quietly as he finished his own cigarette. 

"Mine doesn't want me to be his father, I know that." He quipped back. Surprisingly he was very open with this stranger. They'd met not even a day ago and now he was venting about how tough it is to go every day without letting his son know the truth. How he's as close as he can get without the fear of rejection getting to him. He cares for Scout truly, it doesn't translate well but he does, he is his son after all. He was part of that large and strange family for a few years before having to run off. Why did he run in the first place? He knew well and good the life he led was dangerous and now a child in his life meant there were more people he could endanger. So he ran. He did the best he could in the worst situation. Running was his only option. He made sure to keep tabs on Jeremy in his early years and even started appearing in his life in disguise, sometimes as a baseball coach when he wanted to learn, sometimes as the crabby neighbor who chased bullies off of him when he would get jumped by himself. It was a bunch of little things he did, and all of those little things would go completely unnoticed by the boy, it wasn't his fault. Jeremy would develop over the years with the stories his Ma would tell him about his Pa, how he acted, his air about him, everything she could remember. She knew almost everything Spy had done for Jeremy. Spy could only hope she forgave him for running, that maybe she even understood why he ran. Leaving her with another young kid was cruel and it pained him to see her struggle, that's why he'd send her money from time to time from an unlisted P.O box with no return address. She caught on very quickly who it was sending the various amounts of money, but she never reached out beyond that. Maybe it was to keep everything under wraps or it was to distance her feelings from the situation entirely. Who knows? Spy was shaken from his thoughts when Soldier had announced he had more ears for Zhanna's god awful engagement necklace. The string of ears had grown now and Spy grimaced as they were shown off proudly. Arlene groaned at the sight of it as well and facepalmed quietly. 

"I hope I never get a string of ears..." She commented quietly and Spy snorted beside her. "Hell, I might just take a can of Bonk! over human ears." Spy groaned at the mention of that disgusting drink. 

"You and Scout must be soulmates, that drink is disgusting!" He sneered and Arlene laughed loudly, her own snort coming through. 

"It's better than a string of human ears! What kind of psycho would gift someone ears-no human body parts in general?" She asked with a bright smile and Spy only rubbed his forehead. 

"Trust me, I could name a few people." 

"Oh my god,” She laughed and Spy soon joined in with a soft chuckle. He checked his watch, they should be pulling up soon. Just as the thought crossed his mind he saw headlights from the car as it pulled to a stop from around the complex walls. It took a few moments but the rest of the group was finally there and it was time to make off for New Zealand.  
The sub had become rather cramped as we all sat in the main control room. The half glass dome showed a clear view of the seafloor and the team quietly ogled at the surrounding sea life. Chatter began between a few of us, mostly between the kids and Pyro. I sighed into the side of Sniper before Arlene tapped me on the arm. I sat up and leaned into her and she whispered quietly. 

"That's him right? Your boyfriend?" I nodded and she snickered. "He's the same height as me, you really were going for the first tree you saw huh?" She snorted and I punched her arm lightly. I laughed quietly and stuck my tongue out at her before Sniper threw an arm around my shoulders, leaning me away from Arlene. 

"She who you saved 'roo?" Sniper asked, his voice rumbling my ear slightly. I kept still from the chill that ran down my spine and nodded. 

"Arlene, this is Sniper, Sniper, Arlene. Down by Pyro is Lance and Elena, her younger siblings." They turned and at the mention of their names and grinned at Sniper before turning back to Pyro's muffled storytelling. 

"Pickin' up strays gonna be a thing with you 'uh?" I scoffed and shoved him lightly as Arlene laughed beside me. 

"I don't need two people making fun of me!" I yelled in retaliation and Spy laughed beside Arlene. 

"You're correct, you need three." I groaned and they laughed while we slowly pulled up on a large glass dome, a huge break could be seen and water poured in. The group silently gasped at the entirety of it all. 

"What do you guys know about New Zealand?" Pauling asked piloting the sub further down into the depths of the water. God, was this a bad time to tell them I still fear deep water?

"That you're about to tell us about it at length." Spy replied, lighting a cig. Pauling continued on, ignoring Spy's comment. 

"A lot of people confuse it with Australia, but New Zealand was really the opposite." We slowly roamed over the dome, the long-abandoned buildings were covered in new life, corals, and sea plants. Fish and other creatures came and went through the buildings like they'd always been there. "Artists, Intellectuals, Scientists, all they wanted was to be left alone." We got closer to the glass shatter. "Forty years ago they got their wish. They built a giant glass dome over the whole country and sunk it to the bottom of the ocean." The sub pushed forward to the top of the dome, all of that sea life could be seen below us now. The sheer amount of sea life that called this place home was astounding. Seeing it from a distance is eerie and creepy, but being up on all it showed it in a decently new light. It was the equivalent of the earth taking over buildings on land. A sign that we may never exist again but nature will continue to exist. "They lived down here for years, it must have been a utopia. A paradise under the sea, but something happened," Pauling explained as she piloted the sub into the large opening in the dome. The buildings we passed were huge and almost insanely impractical. It was strange to think an entire country lived here for so long. The tense silence was broken by Sniper when he gripped Pauling's seat and pointed at the large city we were going past. 

"That's where my real parents are? The lost bloody land of New Zealand?" He asked with grit teeth. 

"According to the administrator, yes. Along with the last cache of Australium." She slowly drifted us towards a large door that opened for us, we floated forward and the door shut behind us. "Look alive everybody, we're here." She announced as we all raced to unstrap our seatbelts. Sniper was the first to exit the sub with Pauling behind him. I rushed out after them and glanced around at the large room slowly draining of water. 

"So help me god, if you and that old devil are makin' this up, I'll...I'll.." His words trailed off as he stared into the figure waiting for him in a large doorway, lights behind him and doors closed from us all. "Dad?" I stared at the man quietly as he outstretched his arms to Sniper. His body type was similar and I could see the feature similarity but something about him seemed off. How did he survive all this time down here? No one survived, that is unless maybe he was the reason no one survived. 

"Welcome to New Zealand, son." His face showed a tired smile, not a welcoming one but just tired. His long white beard moving with his jaw as he spoke. "Welcome home."


	24. Clarity Is a Privilege Rarely Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what's going to happen, they just know they need to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So if you don't follow the updates on my Tumblr, you may not know why this chapter took so long to come out. I had contracted Covid shortly after New Year and lost my grandfather during the fiasco, causing an already horrible writer's block to get worse as I had no motivation to write. I am, however, much better and have dealt as much as I could, meaning the writing machine is hopefully back up and running. I apologize for taking such a long time but hope you enjoy the latest chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Almost immediately I was on edge from this small and uncomfortable welcoming party. Sniper's father, Bill-bel, had begun a retelling of their history in the land of New Zealand and how his prophecies were what led him to where they were now. I glanced around at the messy lab and hugged myself, suddenly feeling way more exposed than I initially had. The seafloor was so...cold. I shivered slightly and hugged my body tighter, feeling goosebumps crawl across my skin. Guess this is what everyone else experiences in the cold. No one paid any mind to my wandering as they were listening intently to the stories Bill-bel had to tell. I spotted a wall of machinery and decided to take a closer look when a woman about Bill-bel's age walked in from an adjacent door. She stopped short of seeing me and right away I could tell this was Sniper's ma. While Sniper took the majority of his father's features, her eyes had the same snark to them as his did. 

"Guests after this long huh? I'll get the wine." She commented with a deadpan expression before turning to a cabinet and opening it, revealing bottles upon bottles of wine. I smiled awkwardly and rejoined the group shortly after that encounter, standing slightly behind Sniper. I could only guess my body heat let him know I was behind him because he turned slightly and pulled me a tad closer to his body. I let him and I listened in on how Sniper was adopted. Apparently, the genius tried to build a rocket to outer space and failed by a large margin, sending the only rider to Australia rather than space. We were all aware of Sniper's strange nature as well as his name. Sniper's technical name is Mun-dee. I have really no words for this. This entire time we've known his birth name from his biological parents and we all assumed it was a last name and not his first name. My expression of confusion and weary was shared between Arlene and Spy as Arlene herded the kids towards the small work table near Bill-bel. Sniper's ma entered the conversation shortly after Bill-bel explained exactly how Snipes got shot into the atmosphere. 

"And thanks to your father, everyone in New Zealand drowned, and we've been stuck in this sealed lab ever since." 

"Where your mother has been trying to drown herself, one bottle of wine at a time." I snorted and covered my face quickly as Spy chortled next to me. I don't blame her. 

"Bill-bel when this wine runs out I am going to shoot you and then kill myself." It was suddenly getting harder not to laugh. 

"You know what would be nice Lar-Nah? To get through one day without you proposing a murder-suicide." I had to turn into Sniper's body to avoid laughing at this. I couldn't help but laugh as this too would be my reaction to being stuck in a sealed lab with the man who doomed you for almost thirty years. Sniper let his grip on me loosen as he stepped forward and rested his arms on top of the work table. I focused on not laughing as Arlene rubbed my back in support. The warmth of laughter was enough to combat the cold feeling I was experiencing and I was able to stop shivering. I zoned back into the conversation upon hearing Pauling yelling. 

"You used it-to paint your spaceship?!" I turned and looked to see the large Australium covered spaceship rise from the ground. What we had been searching for, the last cache, it was all gone now. Just this. "You-you-you..." Pauling stuttered and I felt bad for her. This whole goose chase admin was setting her on was tiring, let alone insanity-inducing. I glanced at Arlene and the kids and Arlene met my gaze. 

"This Australium, what's so special about it?" She whispered and I shifted. 

"Didn't you hear her explain it's a super fuel and if used properly a human lifespan extender?" I asked with a raised brow and she snorted quietly. 

"I zoned out if I'm honest," I chuckled and shook my head at her. "I'm assuming your boss isn't trying to power your bases with that stuff." I sighed and looked back to the rocket. 

"No, knowing her, as much as I can know her, something tells me it has something to do with the life-extending properties." She nodded. We slowly followed the group into the larger lab where the giant rocket sat, covered in gold and shining brighter than the sun. Arlene nodded at me before making her way next to Spy who was trying to roll his eyes into the back of his head while smoking a cig. She nodded to him and he acknowledged her back. Lance and Elena ran towards the two wanting to stick by their older sibling. I sighed and made my way towards the group once more, getting into the end of a conversation. 

"-What's important is that our star-child has returned! From the farthest reaches of space!" He put his hands together in an almost prayer before leaning in close to Sniper. "Son, I want you to listen to me. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time." He paused and I watched Sniper's face get serious as he listened intently to his father's words. "Do you...have any money?" He asked quietly, and Sniper's brows rose in surprise then his face changed to that of annoyance. He grumbled before reaching into his wallet and pulling out a few bills and handed them to Bill-bel. The interaction made my blood boil and I scowled at the older man. He learns his son is alive and well and the earth they were running from was fine and the first thing he asks his son is not something personal or loving but instead selfish. "Thanks, son. Don't tell your mother." I crossed my arms and Bill-bel turned right into me and met my eyes. He shrunk a bit before sidestepping me. "Or her, don't tell her..."

"I saw." I snapped and Sniper chuckled behind him. Our attention was caught by Pauling as she wandered over to us with a wine glass in her hand. 

"Where is your mother, anyway?" She slurred slightly. I shook my head before jolting back from the loud shockwave created by the launching rocket. The launching rocket straight through the glass dome, no doubt piloted by Lar-nah. Sniper rushed forward as water poured into the room from the ceiling. 

"Mom!!" He yelled out, his body trying to fight the coming waves. Pauling was beside him. 

"Your mother just stole the last Australium on Earth! Unless..." She rushed forward and I debated with myself. I yelled out to Arlene who ended up holding Elena. 

"Get to the sub! Go!" I forced my legs through the water to the door holding it open as they passed me. I glanced at Pauling at the mapping console. "Pauling let's go!" Spy beside her placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her the same thing. She stared for another moment before letting Spy drag her away from the console and through the door. 

"Guys! Get to the sub!" She screamed at the rest of the group. Sniper waded through the waist-deep water quickly before stopping at the door. 

"Wait! Where's my dad?" Pauling turned and answered him before I got the chance. 

"He must be back at the lab! Sniper don't! If you go back you'll die!" She argued with him. He grit his teeth and stood firm. 

"It don't matter, he's my dad," He looked at me next to him. "If I'm not back in-" Soldier beside him interrupted him. 

"There he is," We turned our gaze to the submarine where he was pointing. "Over there by our submarine, now he's in our submarine." We stood and watched as he started up the sub, zoomed out of the entrance we came through before disappearing into the ocean and the door closed behind him, Sealing us in. 

"Um...sorry," Pauling said to Sniper as his face dropped. I placed a hand on the small of his back in comfort. He stood a moment before straightening at the sound of the door opening. Our eyes stayed glued to the entrance as the doors opened slowly. 

"Wait, it's opening again! He came back, he came back!" I felt a pit of dread in my stomach and tried to grab Sniper's arm as he rushed forward towards the entrance. I missed his arm by a hair and his hopeful tone dropped as the doors opened fully and the new sub came straight through. "Aw hell." He whispered as shots rang out. The pit in my stomach twisted and my eyes widened as bullets sliced through Sniper's torso, hitting him close to the heart and his side. 

"No!" I screamed, rushing forwards in an attempt to grab his falling form. Instead, the water tripped me up and I ended up being caught by Arlene and Lance. A loud ringing in my ears made me deaf as another pair of arms wrapped themselves around my torso, these being a smaller set. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, bleeding red into the cool blue water, lying lifelessly in Demo's arms. I tried to shift my gaze to where the shots came from and only managed a blur of faces, one of which was far too familiar. I felt anger and despair upon seeing Medic's grinning mug but my body was too exhausted to react beyond this. I wailed silently and I felt more hands on my body, pulling me towards the ship, larger hands replaced the smaller ones, their grip rough and unpleasant. I grit my teeth and growled at the surrounding figures, taller men, some muscular, others fat or thin. The largest only laughed at my grief. I could hear the ringing fading and instead, this criminal's laughter replaced it. It fueled the anger in me and I lunged for him, my teeth bared. I managed to miss his face by an inch, leaving him room to sock me once. My head flung back and before I could try again, I felt the cold steel of a gun pointed at my head. His grin was sickening and I could hear him laugh at me before he cocked his arm back and knocked me over the face with the gun, making the world go black.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had been split up for interrogation, Zhanna and Soldier were to be interrogated first, while Demo, Pauling, Spy, Pyro, Arlene, and the kids were to be put into a holding cell until it was their turn. The team had no clue what was done with Sniper or Scientist, as they were taken from them before they were imprisoned. It could only be assumed they were going to dispose of the body or worse case, Medic was going to experiment on him. Considering his nature the second was the most plausible answer. Time would only tell how this disaster would go down.   
Arlene sat with her siblings, cuffed and silent as they sobbed quietly beside her. Pauling looked to her from time to time as Demo slumped out of her eyesight. 

"Arlene?" She asked quietly, shifting her body towards the small family. Arlene ignored her and continued to keep her head down. "Please listen to me Arlene, you and your family have a chance to get out of all of this, you're all innocent, and-" Arlene cut her off and met her eyes with a hateful scowl. 

"These men are disgusting murderers and perverts. They'll let me live long enough to enjoy themselves before moving on to my siblings." Surprised and horrified faces met her glance. "I know their type, 'n I refuse to let us fall victim to these bastards again." She spat as her siblings dried their tears. Pauling fell silent and looked away from them and felt bad for fucking up so badly. Arlene fiddled her hands behind her, pressing down on her thumb. Dislocating it was a lot harder than it seemed, but she did know another method of getting out of cuffs. Thomas was never kind and some of her punishments involved cuffs. Sobbing caught her attention and she looked to Elena thinking it was her only to find her fine, zoned out but not sobbing. She turned her attention to Pauling and found her to be the source of the sobbing. She rolled her eyes at the woman. She could feel empathetic now but it was not the end. They were going to survive this.

"In three seconds I'm going to crack a cyanide molar-" This alarmed Arlene immediately. She cut Spy's wonderful words of comfort with a yelp. 

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" All the attention was now on her. "I can get out of these just, don't do anything rash yet." Spy scoffed and rolled his eyes while Pauling sniffled beside him. Arlene shook her head wildly, flinging her hair around and knocking a bobby pin loose. It fell to the floor about a foot in front of her and all eyes were on that one piece of metal. Their key to freedom.   
"Wonderful! Now how are you going to undo all of us, with your arms cuffed behind your back?" Spy asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger woman. Arlene sat a moment before a thought came to mind. She nudged Lance and he quickly met her eyes. "You remember how to put an arm back into place?" She smirked and he nodded with a grim look. "Good, Elena you'll have to help him push, you've seen him do it before right?" She nodded quickly and put on a brave face while their brother grimaced.

"What are you-?" Pauling began when Arlene moved without warning, she forced her arms over her head with a sickening snap. She grimaced in pain before shaking her head slightly. With her arms now in front of her and throbbing in pain she crossed her legs and leaned forward, exposing how flexible she was. She grabbed the bobby pin and immediately went to work undoing her sibling's cuffs. "Keep your arms behind your back, make them think you're still bound." She ordered Elena after freeing her. 

"Elena, I need you to push on her shoulder while I push back." The smaller girl nodded and together they counted to three before pressing her shoulders back into place with another sickening pop. The older woman bit her lip to avoid screaming and once both arms were back into place the kids went back to pretending they were cuffed. Before Arlene could move to unlock the rest of the team's cuffs the door, footsteps sounded at the door. She ducked behind the door and waited. The door soon burst open and a large man crossed the threshold with a loud roar. He huffed and panted before asking what he missed. They had a short argumentative conversation about the Administrators whereabouts before a phone began to ring. Arlene listened in as the large friendly man known as Heavy changed into a tall slim man dressed very similarly to Spy. 

"Urgent call, It's the Boss." Another man butt in before handing their Spy a phone. There was more talking as Arlene peeked through the door bars at the two men in front of the door. She listened in on the men before the Spy began walking out the door. 

"What do we do with these guys?" The Soldier looking one asked, distracting the spy at the door. He turned and spat at his colleague. 

"What do you think?" He pulled down his mask exposing his scarred mouth. "Kill them." There was a figure then before them, slamming a bloody non-existent fist into his face. Arlene smirked, Soldier and Zhanna. 

"Hm, it did not work," Zhanna said, assessing the failed punch only splattered the man's face with blood. Soldier behind the door handed her the shotgun they took with them. 

"Huh, here hold the shotgun," He held up his fists to the Spy. "Let me try." And he cocked back his arm, sending it straight into the Spy's jaw and sending him backward, snapping his neck in the process. This opened up enough space for the opposing Soldier to grab at Pauling and hold her hostage. 

"Shotgun on the ground!" He whipped out a gun and held it to Pauling's head. "Now! or I'll kill her!" Zhanna stood, shotgun in hand debating on whether to shoot or put it down. Arlene glanced around the room quickly spotting only her cellmates and a toilet. A lightbulb went off as she rushed to pry the toilet lid from the bowel. It popped off as Zhanna was slowly lowering the gun and Arlene positioned herself behind the Soldier, her arms raised with the lid in hand. "Good, nice and slow, now put your hands on-"

"Hey, asshole!" He turned to his head to look at Arlene who swung almost immediately, klonking him in the back of the head as Zhanna threw her own punch with the opposite hand than before. Unfortunately, Zhanna's fist collided with Pauling's face, then her head slammed into the Soldier's ace, sending him to the floor. The Soldier fell backward directly in front of Spy who greeted him with a gentlemanly hello before wrapping his ankle chains around the man's neck and choking the life out of him. With their assailants down they could finally unchain themselves and escape. Arlene, aiding in releasing everyone while Pauling, bleeding from the nose, spoke to the man soldier and Zhanna drug in, something about how that man was responsible for hiring these bastards. 

"Good job with that lid." Arlene turned to see Zhanna looking at her with a small smile. Arlene smiled back and nodded graciously. 

"Thanks, nice punch." Zhanna nodded and was soon occupied by Soldier who insisted on cleaning her stump in the toilet. Arlene sighed and checked on her siblings, once she checked them out for injuries and were cleared, they joined the conversation. 

"You've lied for her then," Spy asked, piquing Arlene's interest. Lied for whom? Pauling glanced at her audience and sniffled. 

"I, uh...to other...beeble." She shook her head slowly. "Not you." Spy squinted and looked as if he wanted to press the issue but soon let it go after seeing the mess of a team behind him along with the small audience they had. 

"Mm, yes, of course." Arlene cleared her throat, catching the group's attention. 

"Hate to interrupt anything, but we have to find the others," She shuffled her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. Spy stood with a nod and held out his hand to Pauling. She took it and they decided it would be in their best interest to search the place for an exit and hope the rest found them. Arlene didn't take kindly to this idea but soon became accustomed to it after a bit of nagging from Soldier and Zhanna. They were off out of the prison of the base, racing through the hallways, trying to slink past anyone in sight. Hopefully, the bastards holding them hostage were slack on security.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere deep within the classic base was the infirmary. What was usually full of chatter and laughter from its resident doctor, was now quiet as he stood over the body of his old colleague. Shot dead by the man he worked for he felt some semblance of remorse, wanting to have at the very least warned them in some way. He'd been happy to see them all, after six months of radio silence from them all, he was genuinely happy to see them. That is until his boss sent two rounds into Sniper's chest. Medic had watched their faces fall at the action, the stunned silence before the heartbreaking wail of a lover. Scientist had broken that silence with a deafening scream as she attempted to reach Sniper. Medic felt dread in his gut the moment that scream reached his ears, while the men he worked, for now, laughed. The Classic Heavy was the cruelest, grabbing her and holding a gun to her head. Her eyes never left his boss's, almost as if she was begging him to do her next. Then he knocked her out unceremoniously. It had been up to Medic to drag her body to the chamber meant for her. The steam room was her own torture room, the methods were designed specifically for her and her abilities. What a mess it had been telling these men about the abilities she possessed, Medic shook his head. The time to reminisce was later, now, however, he had to bring a man back from the dead.   
The room was dim and cold, sending a shiver through Medic as he worked quietly on Sniper. He'd been dead for about six hours, meaning he was well past his expiration, it would be his greatest accomplishment. Archimedes fluttered down onto Sniper's forehead, cooing softly. 

"Well, not impossible Archimedes, just," He stopped his stitching and wiped his forehead. "Very very hard." He clipped at the sutures and sighed. One down. He had already been elbow deep in Sniper's chest cavity before, doing it a second time, this time, while he was dead, was a different story. Normally, Sniper would quip jokes about his organs or they'd hold a conversation, sometimes Sniper would sleep during his examinations. It was a comfortable routine, but there was an uncomfortable experiment. Medic felt confident in his abilities but still somewhere in his body was a sense of doubt. He knew what he was capable of, knew that playing a little God was fine as long as you excelled at it, he only hoped his abilities were enough.   
As time flew by, Medic was finishing up the final sutures on Sniper's torso. The main lines in the body that were damaged were now sewn shut and could keep blood in the body rather than out of it. Now was the time to restart the heart and see if Sniper regains consciousness. "Archimedes, stand back and watch as I bring a man back from zhe dead!" He cackled and injected a full syringe of blue whale pineal gland right into Sniper's brainstem, sending a quick but powerful shock throughout his body. Sniper's body seized but remained motionless, Medic tried once more. After the third time, Sniper gasped awake, sitting upright almost instantly. 

"Bloody Hell..." Sniper grimaced, his first words once back from the dead suiting him well. Medic felt relief and pride from his achievement. He wasn't sure Sniper was going to survive after that injection, but he did! 

"It's like I've alvays said!" Medic grinned and put his fist over his heart in pride. "Zhere's nothing wrong vith playing God, so long as jou are good at-" Without warning, Medic was cut off by Sniper grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into medical equipment.

"You utter bloody bastard." He spoke each word through brit teeth, anger rising in him. "You killed me!" He growled mere inches from Medic's face. Medic, aware of his position and how angry Sniper was, tried to weasel his way out of the situation. "You were smilin'," Sniper growled. "The last thing I saw 'fore I bled out and DIED was your smug, evil grin!" Medic held his arms up and pointed to his face in demonstration. 

"I was happy to see you! Zhat's just how I look when I smile! Smug and Evil! See?" And he grinned wide, demonstrating that he did in fact look smug and evil, save for the intensity of his grin. Sniper loosened his grip for a moment before tightening his hand around Medic's neck. 

"How could you join them?" He asked sternly, his patience wearing ever so thin. Medic held his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Our team Disbanded!! Zhey needed a Medic!" Sniper loosened his grip as he let Medic stand up straight. "Black market organs don't march directly out of exotic animals into jour body cavity. My experiments require funding!" Sniper let him go and bashfully rubbed his neck, checking out his wounds. 

"How...long was I was gone?" Sniper asked after a moment of silence. Medic quickly went from defensive to proud and exclaimed twelve hours. Twelve whole hours Sniper was gone. It was so strange, he remembered getting shot and then seeing his family, his mom and dad there waiting for him. He stood as Medic rambled on about how exactly he managed to bring him back from the dead, only Sniper didn't hear him. He was busy thinking about what he saw beyond his death. His parents smiling at him, his father finally proud of him and accepting what he does, it couldn't have been more perfect. It felt like mere minutes compared to the twelve hours he was out, he almost wished he could spend more time there but he'd have so much left behind, his friends here and Sci-  
Sniper quickly turned to Medic and stopped his ramblings. "Scientist! Mate, is she alright?" He asked, slightly panicked. He knew she could take care of herself, but he had no idea if their last encounter was her last moments alive. He didn't see her in his heaven, but that could mean a number of things. Medic stuttered, not liking being interrupted, quickly regained his thought and smiled. 

"Ah, Scientist! You know they made me make a chamber, all for her! Said her abilities were far above zheir pay grade..." He trailed off and Sniper shook his head quickly. 

"She’s normal now mate, no more powers." Medic stopped dead in his tracks and stared Sniper down. 

"No more powers? At all?" This was unprecedented, a subject is born with abilities and grows to lose them? "Well, I guess zhat steam chamber von't do much good then. She'll be fine." He spoke with a mischievous grin, before they could discuss any more, large stomps came down the stairs.

"You are fucking kiddin' me," The Classic Heavy stomped into the medical ward loudly, anger visible on his face. "Why is he, ALIVE?" He growled, emphasizing every word. Medic turned and quickly tried to excuse his deliberate disobedience to orders. 

"Ha Ha Ha...well, every Doctor needs a cadaver or two for his experiments...Cannot be too good at my job, ja?" Medic smiled as his boss grew angrier with every word, the tense air could be felt as Archimedes fluttered over onto the larger man's shoulders. "Archimedes! Get off that man's shoulder!" Medic scolded. "It's filth-'' He was cut off by the man grabbing his small dove and slamming it into the ground, changing the poor thing into a mushed and red stain on the floor. "Archimedes!!" Medic wailed, his boss quickly forgotten about as he rushed to bring his poor bird back to him. This wouldn't be the first time he's had to resurrect his beloved dove and it probably wouldn't be the last. Medic scrambled slightly, rushing to grab some medical equipment to zap some electric pulses into the small bird body while his boss waltzed around his workspace grumbling about hiring him. Sniper quietly slipped out as the man dug around not wanting to see the aggression first hand nor die at his hand once more. He could hear that larger man yells at his old coworker, some crashing but he pushed forward out of the medical ward and took random turns down the hallways, hoping his other teammates were alive. Right on cue, an alarm blared and red lights flashed through the base. If they were here, that would be their doing. They'd all get out of this if they stuck together, he'd just have to find the others.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
I groaned quietly as I awoke, my head throbbing and my eyesight fuzzy. I could feel the cold steel of chains and cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I sat up slowly, trying to get a good look at my surroundings. The room was dim with only a red light illuminating the room on occasion. I squinted and looked down at my predicament. I Was stark naked and chained to a grate on the floor, a steam grate. Suddenly flashes of the past dreams I had made sense and I tried to pry at the cuffs. Nothing worked as they were full steel and almost unbreakable without any sort of heat or strong tool. I panted quietly and looked through the grate on the floor, the steam vent was long and narrow too narrow for anything to slip through. I growled and thrashed at the chains again, the noise searing itself into my brain. I groaned and dropped the chains, instead choosing to look around for a tool to break apart the chain links. The room was small and most of the walls were covered in pipes, this was a type of steam room or boiler room. I could be underground for all I knew. The room looked unfinished with scraps of metal piled in the corner of the room along with whatever tools that were used in its construction. I slowly got up and tried reaching the thrown tools but found my limbs too short to reach the tossed items and groaned in frustration. The grating noise of chains to concrete and metal made my head's pounding worse. I slowly sat down onto the metal grate below me, wincing at the painful sensation on my rear. I should recap, we were meeting Sniper's parents under the ocean, Sniper's dad stole our sub and left us stranded, then these assholes rolled up and shot Sniper. I felt tears well in my eyes, Sniper was dead. Shot twice in the chest and I had no idea if he was left to bleed out in the water or if he was taken only to be tossed as soon as we hit land. If we're even on land, I won't believe they'd have a steam room on a submarine but I don't know shit about subs. My heart hurt from the realization that Sniper was dead, for good, no respawn, no do-overs, nothing. He's gone. I let myself crumble and curled into a ball on the metal grate, tears flowing from my eyes. Sniper-Lawrence was gone. After everything, he gets shot in the chest by some monkey-brained, diaper-wearing old geezer. I let myself cry, curled in on myself, closing my eyes to the blaring red flashes and waiting for sleep to overtake me.  
After a few minutes of blank numbness, the door to the chamber opened and metal footsteps could be heard walking in. My eyes snapped over and fury overtook my sadness. I didn't move as the steps came further into the room, the feet coming into sight. I glared at the robotic feet of their Engineer as he stood over me, silent. 

"Boss says I need'ta dispose of you," He spoke slowly, keeping his voice calm. "If ya don't fight I can make it quick." He suggested smugly before walking over to a panel in the wall, turning dials and pushing buttons. This wasn't the man from the dream, but I couldn't let my guard down. The clicking of buttons stopped and he turned to look at me from where he stood. "Not even gonna fight? Not'a little bit?" I just stared at him. He sighed and closed the panel in the wall before making his way over to me. I watched his metal legs get closer and once he was in front of me he stopped. He crouched and tilted his head. "Y'know," He started, his hand tracing my hair. "It's no fun when ya don't fight." He grinned and I scoffed quietly. He wanted me to fight, suggesting that it'll be quick was only a lie. "It's almost funny, you fought so damn hard out there," He smirked, his eyes hidden by the hard hat he wore. "It was satisfyin' watching your Sniper bleed out." A flash of anger surged through me and I launched myself at him, teeth bared. I growled and strained against the chains that held me to the grate. The chains were short and pulled against my skin. He started to laugh and backed up a tiny bit before shaking his head. He was just a few inches from me, laughing and taunting me with that stupid goggled face. "There's that fight in ya!" He wheezed, holding his gut. I clenched my teeth harder and glared at him, hoping to burn holes through his body through sight alone. He soon stopped his laughter before heading back to the control panel and snarking, "Now let's have some fun huh?" Before I could process what was happening he pressed a set of buttons and flicked a switch, sending a large gust of hot air straight from the grate and over my venerable body. I screamed in surprise and braced for the pain, closing my eyes tightly. I expected pain, even death, but got nothing. The air blasted continuously, covering my vision. The air wasn't even hot, was this how it was supposed to work? The air stopped and I dropped to the ground from the shock. I sat trying to catch my breath and steady my heart, hearing the engineer curse on the other side of the room. He fiddled with more buttons before flicking on the switch again, sending another brutal gust of wind over me, the pressure being much harder than before. The air brushed over me painfully, causing a burning sensation over my body. I could feel tears in my eyes as the burning spread to my face. The pain only lasted for as long as the steam blew, once it stopped I dropped onto the grate again, this time sitting over the grate with my arms at my sides. "God damn it! He said this was supposed to work." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I waited for him to try and put a bullet between my eyes but no, instead he cowered in the corner and continued to fiddle with the controls. I studied his form silently while he meddled with the machinery. The man had to be older than his coworkers, and considering his robotic legs he wasn't in the best shape in comparison. My eyes danced over his form, landing on a set of keys around his belt. My chain keys had to be on that ring, that's how it goes in movies right? I had a plan now, just had to get him over here. He finished with the buttons and smirked wickedly. "This oughta do it." He flicked the lever and the steam pipes below me rattled before a large gust of air forced itself through the lines and through the grate. It was time, I let out a painless scream hoping to lure him forward. I could hear nothing but the airflow ever my ears but I could make out a shadow right in front of me just a tad too close. Without much hesitation, I lunged forward and grabbed his form around his neck. I twisted right as the steam stopped flowing and dropped my body weight onto his legs backward, causing the leg joints to snap. With a rough thud, we both went down, my hands around his throat and him clawing at my arms. He grunted and gargled out strained words as I choked him out, eyes not leaving his. 

"You took him from me..." I growled out, my knuckles turning white from the grip. He fought back, straining to speak. 

"I d-didn't shoot 'em! Boss did!" I held him still and swung a punch, clocking him right in the jaw. His head rattled and his grip on my arms loosened slightly. 

"Oh, you didn't huh? Then I'll grant you a little bit of mercy..." I swung again, this time shifting my arm position to the side of his head. My fist was bloody and he gasped for air. "And I'll make it quick." I snarked back, grinning wildly all while putting enough pressure on his head and neck to snap it quickly. His body twitched a moment before stopping completely. I stared down at his limp corpse, trying to gather my thoughts. No time to relax gotta get out. I scrambled for the keyring on his belt, flipping through the keys and shoving them into the cuffs one after the other. Each and every one of them was wrong, and after every key, my hope dwindled. I plugged in the last key and turned, hoping it was the one, only to let out a sob in disappointment when it did nothing. The key to my freedom wasn't on this ring, it was unlikely he even had the key if he didn't put me here. Rather, his boss would have it. How could I have believed in that miracle, the only key to my release would be on the one guy sent in to torture me, and he was easy enough to take out. I let my emotions get the best of me and threw the key ring across the room, shoving at the body in front of me, and thrashing against the chains. I tried pulling with all the strength I could muster, wishing I hadn't been suspended in water for three months with no physical activity.   
After a few minutes of struggling, I sighed in defeat, dropping down beside the engineer's body. No use in fighting steel chains. I could try to reach the tools behind me, but knowing the length of the chains I'd only manage to push them away and my wrists were already red and cut from the metal cuffs. I wiped a stray tear from my face and examined my hands, red from the strangling and my right hand was very obviously bruised from the punches, red and purple spread from the knuckles towards the rest of my hand. The wrong form, I'm lucky I didn't break my hand. I leaned back against the body and tried to come up with something useful, maybe I could use him to reach those tools? I have no idea how but I could try. Just as I moved to try the chamber door opened and a silhouette could be seen in the doorway. I squinted from the bright lights and braced for what was to come. With me chained on top of their co-worker's body, I'd no doubt catch hell from whoever was coming in that door. To my relief, the form walking through the door was none other than Spy. I felt my breath hitch at the sight of him, he looked thoroughly roughed up but was still able to get around. 

"Scientist! Good, you're still alive." He muttered as he rushed forward. He crouched before me, gloved hands reaching forward to look at the cuffs. "Same one's from our cell." He spoke aloud, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. He quickly unlocked all my cuffs, making sure to look away from my body. What a gentleman. Once the cuffs were off I rubbed my wrists and ankles softly, trying to rub away the soreness I felt. Spy put away the key he'd taken and stood, watching me quietly. Not a word was exchanged as he reached out to pull me up. I gratefully took his hands and stood, the grate below my feet painfully making itself known. I hopped off the grate and followed Spy to the door. 

"What's happening out there?" I finally asked, standing beside him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before turning to face me. 

"Everyone is wreaking havoc on our enemy as per usual," He replied, a tired but satisfied look on his face. I nodded and questioned him on Arlene and the kids. "They'll live, although I think I have to say, Arlene is a much stronger woman than first considered, for a civilian." I smiled and could only imagine what she did to impress Spy of all people. My smile dropped once I thought of Sniper.

"And Sniper?" I asked quietly, not trusting my voice. His eyes widened slightly before returning to a normal blank look. He could see the pain in my face, he had to. He shook his head slightly and I felt tears well up. Of course, he hadn't, he's dead. I let my head droop and stared down at the floor for the briefest of seconds before looking up and wiping away tears. There were more pressing matters, we had to get out of here. "What's the plan?" I questioned shakily, trying to hold back more emotions. Spy didn't speak for a moment but once he saw me trying to move past the obvious emotional issue he began to explain the current plan. 

"Running is not an option, we've died once, Medic, that psychotic man was able to bring us all back, though our blood types might be scrambled." He spoke quickly, his accent heavy as he'd just been sleeping. I scowled at the idea of Medic suddenly playing good guy, even though he's employed by the enemy. "We need to take them all out, especially the boss." I nodded as he opened the chamber door. He peeked out first, holding a hand out behind him to signal stop, then after waiting a second for any sign of life he flicked his head and hand. Out we went from the chamber and down the hallway, alarm blaring just as loud as it was before, only now the red lights had gone off. "There are robots running amuck and we don't have much to fight with, find a weapon if you can. I nodded and searched for anything when a light bulb went off in my head. 

"Spy, that room had tools, likely something we can use," I suggested and he looked through the hallway we came through unsure if it was right to turn back. He nodded and we raced back to the chamber. He opened the door quickly and soundlessly, and I rushed in to find anything. All that I could deem useful was a hammer and maybe a hacksaw. What a useless hunk of junk they stored in here, glad I didn't waste my time digging for a tool to free me. I showed Spy what I could find and he groaned but accepted it. We exited the chamber less sneaky than we did going in and were promptly startled by the roaming robot coming around the corner. It looked exactly like the ones from the robot war, standing before us was an almost exact copy of Scout, only it was robotic. He whirred and spotted us quickly. Spy started to put an arm out in front of me before I ran past him, readying my hammer over my shoulder and slamming it down onto its metallic noggin. The metal head caved in with every downward slam, slinging nuts, bolts, and small pieces of glass and metal everywhere. I grunted with each swing, letting out my frustration and anger from the situation. I went deaf with every swing, letting my body vent, and only stopped when I could no longer see the metallic menace below me.  
Tears blurred my vision and I slowly stopped my assault on the thing. I let my arms drop as I huffed over the hunk of junk now slumped over on the ground. I sighed and wiped my tears absentmindedly, not feeling the uneasy set of eyes on me. I turned after composing myself and met eyes with Spy, his face giving away how shocked he'd been. He stood straight and coughed quietly, eyes darting away from me. He began to speak when more whirring could be heard. I turned back to the hallway and watched as more Scout-bots came around the corner. I braced myself for the fight, yelling for Spy to go find the others. 

"Scientist-" I cut him off. 

"GO! Just fuckin' go!" I glared at him and he nodded, his face growing serious as he bolted down the hallway and out of my sight. I faced the bots and twirled the hefty hammer in my hand. The hallway was only so big so they came barreling through like a funnel. It had to be a group of ten, all spouting robotic lines and taunting in a stiff way. It was actually really creepy. I needed to buy time for Spy, knowing good and well the Scout-bots would just catch up with us if I ran. I inhaled slowly and exhaled quickly like a bull ready to rear its ugly face. Then I charged forward swinging at the first Scout-bot, the impact of the hammer to its head made a satisfying crunch and it caved inward just like the one before it. It fell to the ground and twitched before finally powering down. The fellow Bots paid no mind to their buddy's downfall, instead they blindly charged forward, bats in hand. I dodged a close call and swung at the next bot, feeling the claw of the hammer cut into my hand. Too high a grip. I grunted and slammed my body weight into the third robot, sending it over its comrades' bodies. It fell and I could hear the snap of gears and mechanisms. I felt the blood run down my hand and watched it drip onto the metal salvage. Three down. I huffed and stepped back from the coming crowd. I let a bot get behind my blind spot and felt a metal bat meet my hip. I yelped out and reacted quickly, swinging blindly at the bot, catching it right in what would be the cheek. Its head spun, giving me enough time to shove the thing away and sling another hit into it. I made sure it stayed down before deciding to take the loss and running the same direction Spy had. I ran as fast as I could, my hand hovering over the recent hit to my hip. I glanced down and winced at the already dark bruise forming. Not enough to break anything, but enough to bust some vessels. That fucking hurts. I turned down a hallway, ducking into a room and waiting for the bots to pass me. I managed to get ahead of them but only slightly. I sighed quietly and listened as the roaring robots passed the doorway and the noise faded as they proceeded past me.   
I let myself relax a moment, catching my breath and watching the bruise grow a dark purple. I touched it lightly and grimaced at the pain, the tender skin was hot to the touch and I stared at my hands in surprise. Wounds give off heat? Like they genuinely give off a bit of heat? This no abilities thing is gonna be like living life from toddler all over again. I wondered what else produced heat that I didn't know about. I exhaled slowly and glanced around the room I was in, I managed to find myself in a medical ward. I breathed a sigh of relief before being on guard in case anyone was in. I shuffled through the ward slowly, hammer raised just in case. I walked around the short corner and came to a halt in the operating room. There were boxes open and strewn about the room as well as a bloody and used table. I kept quiet as I looked through the room, clearing it slowly. Something caught my eye quickly, a bright red button-up shirt, bloodied and ripped right where the heart would be. Sniper had been here, or at least his body had been. I touched the fabric lightly, letting the soft fabric comfort me slightly. I smiled and slowly tore away from the shirt and continued to search the room, now with the motivation I lacked. I tiptoed past the various boxes of supplies and organs before passing a smaller doorway. I poked my head into the doorway and scanned the smaller adjacent room, it was much like the other room, sterile and filthy all at once. There were filing boxes in the room next to a desk and a bookshelf, each opened and sloppily sorted. This could be Medic's office, and I had hoped it was. I began to dig through documents left out in the open, anatomy findings, suggested experiments, results of experiments, etc. Medic wrote down every finding he'd ever made huh? I just about gave up looking for something when I uncovered a leather-bound journal beneath the piles of paperwork. A spark of hope fluttered in my chest and I felt whatever I found in here was good. I flipped through the journal quickly, noticing right away the first half of the journal had been written completely in German. Then about halfway through, the writings began in English, the dates signaling the change was around six months ago. Probably around the time Medic got hired by these jerks. Perhaps they ran a strict ship much like the military school, reading journals, analysis, and other pieces of privacy all to make sure you weren't planning to betray and destroy them. For the first time, I was thankful for such strict rules and a lack of privacy. I skimmed through the medical jargon and surgical methods to get to the most recent entries. The newest entry was shortly after Sniper had been shot, Medic expressing both delights in seeing us and sadness in seeing us get captured and one of us killed. He then mentioned his urge to upstage himself, he wanted to do more than just heal and harm, rather he wanted a hand over life itself. And by god, he was gonna do it, and Sniper was the guinea pig. More entries were filed, each of them more detailed than the last. The preparation phase, the cleaning, then the surgeries. He'd switched the human blood for pigeon, he'd sewn up the body much like you would after an autopsy, and then he injected the brain stem with some gland, watching as Sniper's body twitched with movement. He detailed his absolute enjoyment of playing God, and his achievement would surpass him only after his legacy died and that was if it died. I finally made it to the final entry where Medic had flat out flaunted to himself, that he was a god, and that Sniper walked among the living once more. I smiled slowly, the smile turning into a crazed grin, with soft laughter to follow. I felt so much in one moment, Medic had been very much loyal and had brought Sniper beck from the dead. He managed to disobey all human limitations and brought a man, who was dead for twelve hours, back from the dead. I tried to contain my cackling laughter, backing up against the wall, leaning my head back onto the cool tile. Sniper was alive! Sniper was alive now, I stopped laughing and squinted down at my bloodied hands gripping the blood covered hammer, my reflection could be seen in the metal. Sniper was alive and this time, I wasn't gonna let him die again, no more tragedy. I tightened the grip on the handle and watched determination fill my eyes. This was all ending, tonight.


End file.
